Dukes of Hazzard Meets Dukes of Old
by DixieDavenport
Summary: This is the story of Hazzard's 100th birthday and all the trouble it causes for several generations of Dukes and Davenports! This month West Virginia celebrated it's 150th birthday. Since then I have re-read the story and edited the last few chapters. If you are just reading or re-reading enjoy and please review or PM.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that has been through a lot to get posted. Firstly, I don't own the Dukes or it's characters and do this only for fun. It started out as a role play between myself, Hilery Davenport and BL Davenport. At one point, Hilery and I tried to re write it into story form but it was hard to re create the magic the RP had. I really liked some of the main ideas and have worked on my own to try to solo write this story. I let Bethie 88 read part of it and since she has jumped in with her character Beth. This story is not part of Dangled Fool or the Going Home series so it can be read separately or together. I want to give Hilery Davenport credit for her input on the basic story as well as a character, Sam Freeman, that will appear in later chapters that we together created. I have tried to contact her for permission, but have been unable to do so, but she helped give Sam his 'style'.

Also, a couple of warnings before we get into the story. First, drinking at key points of this story could be dangerous to your keyboard and screen. Secondly, this story contains adult situations and though most of it is pretty tame there are some very adult scenes. The history parts are as historically correct as I could research. Now, if you are still with me, onto see just how much trouble a 100th birthday for Hazzard can cause!

Dukes of Hazzard Meets the Dukes of Old

Chapter 1

It was a 'normal' day in Hazzard, if Hazzard had such days. Daisy Duke hurried to her bright yellow road runner, her arms full of brightly colored material. She glanced at the clock high above the Hazzard Courthouse and saw she had exactly five minutes to be at the Boar's Nest several miles outside of town. Boss Hogg would never understand her being late for work even if she told him she had been picking out the material for her dress for the Hazzard centennial. The celebration of Hazzard's hundredth birthday promised to be a big event, completed with all the citizens of Hazzard wearing costumes of the era as well as managing with as little modern day comforts as possible for the entire weekend.

Daisy saw Cooter Davenport look up from the car he'd been working on and tip his garage cap in her direction. She placed the material in the car and waved back at the local mechanic who was as much of the Duke family as her cousins were. Then she jumped in the car and sped off to work.

Inside Boss Hogg's office, Boss Hogg puffed his cheap cigar proudly and said to his Sheriff, "I think this time, ...... I have finally come up with a money making scheme that those Dukes can't possibly mess up. Especially if they don't have that danged orange clunker car!"

Rosco giggled and asked, "Do you really see them not using the General Lee for a whole weekend?"

Boss Hogg smiled and thumbed through the large stack of papers on his desk which contained every citizen of Hazzard County contract giving their words they would not use modern comforts, equipment, transportation, or clothing during the celebration. Each person also was also to discourage or remind others if they saw them using anything that folks of the1880's did not have, "They all agreed to the ground rules for the centennial."

Rosco laughed, "Yes, yes, they sure did! They sure did at THAT!" He continued to giggle and added, "Oh, and Boss, I've been reading up on all the laws on the books way back then and they are some lou-lous! Why did you know that it is illegal to ride a horse in excess of ten miles per hour?"

Boss frowned, "Never mind about such petty things as using a radar gun on a horse, ROSCO! We have more important things to do!"

Rosco giggled, "Yeah, we sure do and I'm just gonna get them DUKES!!"

Boss glared, "You HAD better!"

Swallowing hard, Rosco said, "Uh, yeah, right. I think I'm just gonna go do some more reading."

Boss set in his barber chair and turned his back to the Sheriff, "You just do that. You've only got another day to be ready."

Rosco mumbled as he left, "Yeah."

0101010101

Bo stopped chopping wood and leaned on an ax, "You know Luke this centennial thing sounds like fun."

Luke set another piece of wood up on a log to chop, "I don't know Bo. We got a lot of things we take for granted that folks back then didn't have."

Bo frowned a bit, "Yeah but if our great - great grandparents did it, we can surely make it without that stuff for ONE weekend."

Luke stopped chopping wood, turned to Bo and asked, "Even the General?"

Bo stopped looked strangely at Luke and replied, "The General??? ....... surely they don't expect us travel ...."

".... by horses." Luke finished his cousin's sentence, then added, "That's exactly how all of Hazzard is going to be traveling this weekend."

Bo frowned and let his silent thoughts voice themselves, "How are ya suppose to make out on a horse?"

Luke laughed at his younger cousin, "Well, ya know Bo, back then they sorta done things differently."

"How do ya mean?" Bo asked.

Luke grinned a mischievous grin and said as he heard Jesse pulling up in the pick up truck, "Let's just say, if we did what we do on any given Friday night at the Boar's Nest back then, we would have been long ago married or SHOT!!!"

Bo frowned as he watched Luke begin to stack up the chopped wood. He couldn't help but wonder what Luke had meant by that comment.

NARRATOR: "Friday at 5:00 pm signaled the time for all of Hazzard County to turn back the hands of time to an era set loosely between 1850 and 1900. A time of horses, buggies, and oil lanterns ...... and without cars, electricity, and much to the boys distress, girls dressing in dresses with far too much material."

The boys didn't have too much to change about their normal work clothes and boots to be able to fit into the swing of the celebration, however both had borrowed a set of red suspenders from their Uncle Jesse and were now working on getting them adjusted to fit them. Luke was wearing a vest over his blue shirt.

Daisy walked out of her room in a dress that would have made Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler proud. She turned around and around letting the yards and yards of material swing in the air as she asked, "Well? What do ya'll think?"

Bo and Luke were used to seeing Daisy in a lot less clothes. They looked at her brightly colored dress for several minutes and from top to bottom, then looked at each other.

Finally Luke attempted to word his thoughts carefully, "Daisy, Sugar, it's real nice, but ah, there's something......."

Bo added, "Different ....."

Luke as well as Bo noticed that as hard as it is to imagine, Daisy's waist was several inches smaller while her breasts were a bit bigger. Luke said, "Ummm, yeah, different. Daisy your figure has, ummm, changed."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "It's the corset, dummies!"

Bo frowned, "Corset?"

Luke nodded. He'd heard of them but never seen one on anyone he knew before. He attempted to explain, "You remember in 'Gone With the Wind' the thing that Mamie was putting on Scarlett to make her waist look smaller?"

Bo shook his head 'no', "I must have went for popcorn during that part. I only liked the war stuff about that movie."

Luke sighed. Bo had been pretty young when they had gone to see it at the movies.

"Never mind, Bo." both Luke and Daisy said at the same time.

Uncle Jesse said as he put on his hat, "Well, we best be leaving Daisy if I'm gonna get you there on time."

Bo said, "You don't normally work until 7. Why are you leaving so soon?"

Jesse whispered, "Cause Pete and Gypsy just don't have the speed that the pick up or the Roadrunner do."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, Bo, if we're going I guess we had better go saddle up General and Lucky."

Bo sighed, "We're really not taking the General Lee?"

Jesse sent him a warning look, "Now, Bo we've been through this enough all week to go through it again. You, as well as everyone else in the County has agreed to the conditions of the centennial."

Bo ducked his head a bit and said, "Yes, Sir."

After the relatively short horseback ride to the Boar's Nest both Bo and Luke dismounted and walked a bit awkwardly to the local bar. Upon entering the familiar place both noticed that the entire place looked a bit different as all the modern signs and advertisements had been taken down and replaced with decorations that were or appeared to be from a long ago time. The normal low powered lights were turned off and had been replaced by candles and lanterns which gave a totally different look to the place. As they walked over to the bar, Luke said, "Wow! This place sure looks different!"

Daisy replied, "I sure hope so! Took us a long while to do."

Bo rubbed his backside a bit and said, "I hope it wasn't as long as that horseback ride to get to here. How about a nice cold beer?"

Daisy laughed, "Two beers 1880 style coming right up!" She turned to the keg of beer and poured two beers from tap. "Here ya go fellas."

Both boys were eager to taste the cold brew. Bo took a healthy drink and nearly spit it across the bar, while at the same time Luke had taken a much smaller sip of what he expected to be ice cold beer. When it touched Luke's mouth it was much warmer than he had expected. He swallowed, frowned, and asked, "Warm beer?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ice wagon hasn't got here yet."

"Ice wagon." Luke nodded in understanding.

Bo fumed, "You could have warned us."

Daisy grinned and said, "Sorry fellas." She turned to Cooter who had just walked in, "Hey, Sugar. What will it be?"

Cooter replied, "Think I'll try a cold beer to cut the dust from the ride over."

Before Daisy could say anything to him, Luke replied, "Beer maybe. Cold not."

Cooter looked confused for a moment.

Daisy began, "The ice ......."

Bo finished stressing his first word, "Wagon hasn't got here yet."

Luke let out a low whistle and said, "Well, it better hurry or those lovely things are just going to melt away."

Cooter and Bo turned to see two girls they knew walk in dressed much like Daisy in several yards of material that covered up their long tan legs but sure showed off their figures. Just as Bo was getting up to go try his luck at getting the ladies to join them, Ernie Ledbetter and his brother John walked in and joined the ladies at a back table.

As the night went on Luke and Bo had moved from the bar area to a back table. Jesse had left a bit ago after telling the boys he'd leave the buggy to bring Daisy home and he'd take Luke's horse General home with him. Cooter was still setting at the bar talking with a couple other friends as well as the bartender and Daisy when they weren't busy.

It was almost closing time when Bo and Luke's dates excused themselves to go to the restroom. As they returned and passed Ernie and John Ledbetter's table, Ernie, in the poor lightening and in conjunction with the tap beer mistook Luke's date for his date. He reached out and put her on his lap.

Stacy had never been the tiny cheerleader type. In fact Bo had referred to her as looking like a linebacker. So instead of waiting for Luke to come to her defense she quickly jumped back up and kicked Ernie square in his private region which not only hurt but took the big man by surprise. Stacy quickly made her way back to Luke and Bo's table.

Luke had seen some of what had happened and was on his feet to intercept Ernie who was intent on grabbing Stacy. Luke said coldly, "You better think again Ledbetter."

Ernie did and instead of swinging on Stacy, punched Luke instead.

Luke and Ernie had been rivals for years. They had been here before. Both had punched the other. Both had won their fights. It usually had a lot to do with what they were fighting for and more often that not depended on who had drank more. Tonight it was Ernie who was in the wrong and had been drinking steadily all night long.

Luke smiled, "I'm glad you did that." as he swung his own punch which sent Ernie to the floor.

John jumped up and said, "You can't hit him."

Bo was ready as he said, "He just did."

John swung his own punch at Bo, as Ernie was back on his feet and tried to tackle Luke. It didn't work. Luke took the man's feet out from under him. It was a typical all out brawl as Rosco came back in from getting Boss Hogg into his buggy.

Rosco drew the 1880's style pearl handle Colt from his hostler and fired a shot into the ceiling. "Hold it right there! All of you four are under arrest!" He then began to mumble as he cuffed the four, "Can't even have a celebration around here without you four showing off like this!"

Bo tried to protest as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth, "Rosco. Daisy can't drive a team of horses home."

Rosco mumbled, "Horses? Tiddly Tuddly! Horses or not you two are still under arrest."

Cooter had hoped Bo's idea about Daisy would work, but seeing that it wasn't going to he remarked, "Well, you two have a nice stay at the Iron Bar Hotel and don't worry about Daisy I'll see her home."

At the jail, Rosco had wisely put Ernie and John upstairs and Bo and Luke down stairs. Bo noticed Luke seemed more worried than he normally was in situations like this. "What is it Luke? You seem concerned."

"Ah, nothing. I guess this sentential thing has got me thinking maybe more than I should about past times." Luke said as he went to the window to look out. Finally he added, "Just thought Cooter was a bit more eager to take Daisy home than normal. ......... you know Bo, in the 1880's it wasn't acceptable for an unmarried man to escort an unmarried lady unchaperoned."

Bo laughed at the thought, "Yeah, but Luke this isn't the 1880's and you're talking about Cooter and Daisy for Pete's sake."

Luke nodded and stretched out on the steel bunk, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

010101010101

Please Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke awoke from a restful sleep. Though he had not opened his eyes yet he was awake and thought of how strange it was to feel this rested after spending the night in jail. Normally, he would sleep lightly, if at all, and wake up several times during the night. He could tell it was day light even with his eyes closed. He knew it wouldn't be long before Rosco would be waking them for breakfast, to see the Judge, and his Uncle Jesse. He decided he may as well get up and get Bo awake. Luke opened his eyes to see a bedroom, his bedroom at the farm. He looked to see what time it was from habit, but his clock wasn't on the dresser. In it's place was a pitcher and wash bowl. He turned to his night stand and where the lamp normally set was a lantern. He set up on the side of the bed and for the first time noticed he was not on a steel bunk, nor his mattress, but a feather tick mattress! His jeans and boots were in their normal place by his bed, yet the jeans had suspenders on them. He stepped into the jeans and boots then reached for his shirt. As he rounded his bed he reached out of 'habit' for something else, ...... his gun belt. 'Gun belt?' Luke thought. Yet it seemed the most normal thing for him to do on this familiar, yet very different day. He looked at the bed beside him. Yes, indeed Bo was there and as usual still asleep. "Bo. Get up, Bo. Something is a little strange in here."

Bo frowned, "What's strange about waking up on a Saturday morning in jail?"

Luke grinned a bit and thought, 'At least if I'm going nuts, I'm not alone.' then he said, "Well, why don't you open you eyes and get dressed and we'll talk about it."

Several minutes later, Bo opened his eyes expecting to see the all too familiar sight of the County jail. When he saw the room that Luke had seen, he rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, and he looked at Luke in confusion, "Ahh, Luukkeee, WHAT IS going on here?"

"Bo, I'm really not sure." Luke said. "Better get dressed and we'll see if we can figure it out."

Bo looked around again before saying, "Ahh, yeah."

Luke watched as Bo set up, reached for his jeans, put on his boots and then as if on automatic pilot reached for his own gun belt hanging on the bed post at the top of the bed. Bo then put on his shirt and stretched before asking, "Luke? This is OUR room right?"

Luke nodded and replied, "It seems that way Bo."

"But, didn't we get arrested at Hazzard's 100th year celebration last night?" Bo questioned.

Luke sighed and gave Bo a slight grin. He had no clue what was going on but it sure beat waking up in Rosco's jail. "I'll admit that I was expecting to wake up as Rosco's guest this morning too. But, beggars can't be choosers and that bacon sure smells better than any jail breakfast we've ever had. Come on."

Bo followed.

The boys entered the kitchen. It was the farm's kitchen fully equipped with all the modern stuff for the day; a hand pump to pump water from the well into the house, a wood stove to cook on and a coffee mill to grind the coffee grounds.

Uncle Jesse said, "Breakfast will be ready by the time you finish the chores. Bo hand me a jug of milk before you get started."

Bo looked around. There was no refrigerator. He looked at Luke who shrugged his shoulders in question. After a long pause Bo replied, "Sure thing, Uncle Jesse? Where is it?"

Uncle Jesse turned to look at his youngest nephew and said, "I know ya'll have been gone a lot but I still keep it in the box over the stream where I always have. Maybe if the 'recipe' keeps going so good I can get one of those new ice boxes, but the stream has kept things fresh for years."

Bo stuttered as he tried to sound like he knew what he was talking about, "Right. Box in the steam. Sure thing." He pushed Luke out the door in front of him. Once outside he asked, "You know anything about a box over the stream?"

Luke sighed and replied, "No, but I think we better find it." He started off toward the stream. Sure enough they found a box in a shaded area that covered the stream. Luke opened it and found a board with several cut out holes where milk and other jars could be put so that they were cooled by the cold running water under the board. "Here. Guess we learned something. Now, take this to the house and I'll try to figure out what we need to do for chores."

Bo nodded, "You got it."

Luke and Bo had done their best to get the needed chores done. They were not really different from their normal chores. As breakfast was over, Uncle Jesse said, "Well, we best get the buggy hitched up and your all's mounts saddled so we can be there to meet the stage. I'm sure you both want to be there to greet your cousin Daisy." Jesse added, "You boys just remember, you have been gone awhile and Hazzard has changed. Whatever you do, stay away from the Davenport girls. They are nice enough girls but their father seems to get rid of any young man who even looks their way and right now I need ya'lls help around here."

Both nodded and quickly left to ready the horses and buggy.

On the stage still hours from the settlement of Hazzard found a young maiden, Daisy Duke. It wasn't often a young lady traveled alone in these times but Daisy Duke was different. She could give any Southern Belle a run for their money, but being raised in the hills of Kentucky, she could out shoot most any man and though it wasn't very lady like, desperate times gave way to desperate measures. Her father was sending his only daughter to his brother to help around the house after his wife had passed away. Miss Daisy Duke had already contacted the settlement of Hazzard about a teaching position which looked promising. John Duke took no chances with his only daughter and had seen to it that she was armed with a brand new Colt 45 for the trip which was stored in her hand bag.

A bearded young man appearing a bit older than Daisy had boarded the stage at the last stop. After traveling several miles with only the one young woman as company and no conversation, he decided to try to start a conversation, "Traveling far, Miss?"

Daisy had only stole couple of quick glances at the man before he spoke to her. She replied, "I'm going as far as the settlement of Hazzard. I believe it should be the next stop."

The young man replied, "Yes, it should be, but is still several hours away."

Before Daisy could reply, a large jolt sent the stage sliding across the roadway instead of rolling. Quick thinking by the experienced stage coach driver managed to bring the stage to a halt.

The young man was quick to jump out of the stage to see what had happened. It seemed the axle of the coach had broken. He offered to ride to Hazzard and send back the need parts for repair, but the stage coach driver would have no such thing. He opted to go to Hazzard himself instead of trusting one of the stage lines horses to a stranger, fearing that the horse would be stolen and no help sent back to him. He saddled one horse for him to ride and took the other as a spare which both left the young man and woman without transportation and gave him an extra horse to insure he made it to get help.

Daisy looked at the young man as the stage coach driver rode off, "Do you think he'll send help back?"

The young man replied, "He had better. My father is the blacksmith in Hazzard and the coach lines depend on him to keep running."

Daisy asked, "Does he know that?"

The young man replied seriously, "He will when he reaches Hazzard without me." He then added, "My father isn't one to be reckoned with and he has sent for me to help him with a large order."

"I see." Daisy said. For once glad she carried the hand gun in her purse. Just in case. "I'm sure my Uncle and cousins won't be happy with the delay and likely will come looking for me when I'm late." She could only hope she was right.

The young man explained, "Delays are a part of stage travel Mrs. ? ...."

"Miss. Miss Duke." Daisy explained.

"Miss?" Cooter now appeared a bit flustered, "I'm sorry, Miss Duke, it's just that it is nearly unheard of for a young lady traveling alone out here."

Daisy blushed a bit and said, "My father was unable to escort me to Hazzard. He trusts both my judgment as well as my ability to protect myself."

The young man found himself wanting to back up just a bit at her reply, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm glad he has such confidence in you. I'm Cooter Davenport. My father is, as I've said the blacksmith for Hazzard. I assure you that I'll see you reach your family unharmed." He let his right hand rest on the butt of his pistol in it's holster.

Daisy replied, "Thank you, but I assure you, I can take care of myself."

Cooter replied, "There is no doubt in my mind, but it does me good to see your safety and honor intact when you reach your family."

Even though Daisy knew she could take care of herself she responded, "Thank you. Sir."

Night fell and yet there was no one at the sight of the disabled stage. Cooter decided that it was best not to stay near the stage coach over night. He had found a cave carved out in the hillside. "Miss Duke, I think it is best you stay in the cave I found and I'll stay outside here to insure your safety as well as your privacy."

Daisy had grown up in the woods, yet she felt a certain bit of uneasiness, whether it was from the new surroundings or the young man who accompanied her. Timidly, she replied. "Alright, but I'd really feel better if you came with me to check it out."

Cooter replied, "I checked it out hours ago."

Daisy blushed and stated, "I remember......."

The young man smiled at her innocence. Then, said, "I'll go first." Leaving his bed roll and small fire burning outside he entered the cave where he built a small fire and made a pallet for the young woman to sleep.

As Cooter was about to leave Daisy so she could rest he saw her lung forward. She had tripped over a rock in the dim lighting of the cave. He reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her and keep her from falling. As he touched the young woman it felt as if he'd stuck both hands in a swarm of bees as a tingling sensation traveled through out his body.

Daisy gasped at his touch. She too felt a jolt of electrical current when he touched her. Neither could speak as they both experienced a magnetic attraction between each other. Later, neither would be able to explain what had happened or why, all they both knew was that they had to be together that night. It was as if they could not get close enough to each other even as they laid in each others arms.

As dawn made itself known through the small cave opening, Cooter opened his eyes and found the beautiful maiden curled naked against his own flesh. He had been with more saloon girls than he would admit in polite company but this was a proper lady, or was until a few hours ago. He knew exactly what he had done and thoughts of it only made him want to repeat his actions, but he knew he had taken liberties with the woman that could put all his plans on hold if she pushed the issue or heaven help told her cousins and uncle, who would be sure to. Now, Cooter had a promising future as a blacksmith, but he wanted to be established and have something to call his own before he even considered a wife. _'Yeah, where were those thoughts last night?' _he asked himself as he dressed. Just then he heard riders getting closer to the cave. He knew getting caught in the cave with the woman meant a LOT of trouble for them both, so he hurried to the mouth of the cave and began picking up his blankets as the riders rode up.

The sound of the horses as they rode up woke Daisy who set up quickly and found that she was alone in the cave. Memories of the night before rushed through her mind, bringing both memories of ecstasy and embarrassment all at the same time. She had of course never been with a man before and had no plans of being until she was married, but what had happened to convince her otherwise the night before?

Jesse Duke, along with his nephews Bo and Luke had smelled the smoke from the fire and then saw the cave near where the stagecoach driver had said he had left the two. As they approached they saw a young man outside the cave rolling up his bed roll. Jesse spoke first as he neared the cave, "Morning. You wouldn't be Cooter Davenport, would you?"

Cooter almost thought twice about answering truthfully, but said, "Yes, Sir. That would be me."

Jesse smiled, "So then my niece should be around here somewhere?"

Daisy heard the conversation as she quickly dressed and tried to straighten out the messed appearance of her traveling outfit as she heard Cooter reply, "Yes, Sir. She is at that. She slept in the cave last night and thus far I haven't heard her stir this morning." He told the half truth as calmly as he could.

Daisy took her brush from her bag and began to brush her very messed hair as she replied for the men folk to hear, "I'm up and just freshening up a bit. I'll be right there." Had the group known her better they would have likely heard a hint of nervousness in her voice, but what young lady would not had been a bit nervous at meeting her kin folks under these circumstances?

After the introductions and gathering up their things the small group finally headed off to the small township of Hazzard...............


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke woke up after having one of the strangest dreams he'd had in some time. He set up to see Bo tossing in his sleep also.

NARRATOR: Now folks, spending the night in the Hazzard County Jail surely wasn't the most pleasant thing the boys had ever done, but they had unfortunately did it enough that it usually didn't really bother them beyond inconvenience and annoyance.

Luke set up and shook Bo's shoulder, "Bo. Wake up. You're dreaming and it's almost time to call Jesse."

Bo mumbled something Luke couldn't understand and rolled over.

"Oh, but no you don't, Bo Duke. I called Jesse last time and it is your turn this time." Luke insisted as he tried to remember the strange dream he'd had about Daisy and Cooter. Luke was pretty practical and chalked it up to the centennial and the fact Cooter was so eager to take Daisy home last night.

Bo sleepily set up and rubbed his eyes a bit, "Alright I'm awake." Bo frowned as the memories of the dream that Luke had interrupted came to mind, "You know sometimes I'd really like to finish a dream when I'm in the middle of it."

"Well, you can dream about the Johnson twins anytime, Bo. You'll never get any closer to them." Luke joked.

Bo frowned, "Luke I wasn't dreaming of the Johnson twins!!!" then, he continued, "It was really strange. I was dreaming of Hazzard back in the centennial days."

Luke shook he head and replied sarcastically, "And I suppose you're gonna tell me we were all in it just in the old setting?"

Bo said, "Well, yeah, from what I can remember there was, " He thought, "You, me, Uncle Jesse, Daisy,......"

Luke interrupted, "Cooter."

Bo said, "Yeah, and he....."

Luke added, "and Daisy...."

Then together they said, "were on a staaggeee coooaach?" They stopped in mid thought.

Bo asked, "Luke if you know what I'm gonna say why did you ask?" then before Luke could speak he asked, "HOW do you know what I was dreaming?"

Luke frowned, "I really don't know, .... except ...." he was silent several minutes before finishing, "I think I some how had the same dream."

Bo asked, "But, Luke........ How could that happen?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck in thought, finally replying, "Bo, I really don't know. But, in my dream the stage coach had an ....."

Bo chimed in with Luke and they said, "Axle break...." They both stopped dead and looked at each other.

Before either could say anything else, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane came down stairs and announced, "OK, boys the Judge is upstairs."

Luke said, "Already? What about calling Uncle Jesse?"

Rosco actually shook his finger at Luke, "Ah, naughty, naughty, Hazzard didn't have phones in the 1880's."

Luke looked heavenward, "RosCOOOO, you CAN'T mean all THAT!!! I mean we really need to call Uncle Jesse."

Rosco said with a half way grin, "Well, you could telegraph him, but that could take a couple days."

Luke looked as if steam was going to come out of his ears.

Rosco added, "But, that don't matter anyway, cause Jesse is upstairs now anyway."

Luke let out a sigh of relief. But, that was only for a brief moment as he saw Rosco take out a set of 1800 era cuffs and leg irons. "Wait a minute. Just what the heck are you doing with those?"

Rosco grinned, "These have been property of the County since it has been one. They were made by one of the first blacksmiths in the area and since we are using everything from that era I decided to use them."

Bo looked at Luke for an answer.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and said, "Only if you prove they still unlock!"

Rosco said, "Well, of course they do." He went through the motions of showing Bo and Luke that the cuffs and leg irons worked properly.

"Shit!" Luke mumbled. "Alright Rosco. Have it your way, but, they had better unlock."

Bo frowned as he heard Luke agree to let Rosco use the age old cuffs. After all this was Hazzard County even then and a lot could go wrong!

Both could not help notice the cuffs and leg irons were several times heavier than the modern ones making them all the more uncomfortable.

Judge Hardcastle, along with Jesse, was upstairs as the boys were brought upstairs. Once the charges were read he set a bond of fifty dollars for each of the boys which Jesse readily paid and the boys were released into Jesse's custody until the trail date which would be set sometime later.

The boys went home with Jesse and spent the next few hours making up lost time doing the chores that should have been done hours earlier. Finally after they were done they decided to head to the garage to help Cooter, which was a normal Hazzard Saturday. Bo picked up the keys to the General Lee and Jesse immediately frowned at him.

Bo grimaced, "Sorry. Force of habit!" and he set the keys back down.

Luke said, "Come on. We'll saddle up and ride over there."

Several hours later, Daisy had been brought to town by Uncle Jesse and dropped by the garage before going to work at the Boar's Nest. Luke, nor Bo, could help notice the looks that Cooter was giving her or for that matter the looks she was giving him!

Daisy walked out of the garage and headed down the street as Cooter felt his jeans grow several sizes to small. As a matter of fact, if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn he'd eaten several jars of pickle scoffernots. *****

Luke looked at Bo and said, "Bo, is it just me or is Cooter giving her a lot more attention than normal?"

Bo nodded his head at Cooter and replied, "Maybe she is just having more 'effect' on him than usual."

Luke looked in the direction Bo had pointed and immediately got mad at their long time friend! "Cooter DAV- en- PORT! What has gotten into YOU?!?!?"

Cooter blushed crimson. He knew exactly what Luke was pissed about but he could not help himself. He threw his hands up in self defense and replied, "Luke! I SWEAR! I'd NEVER do nothing against ya'll!"

Luke knew Cooter meant everything he said and tried to relax but he knew the 'effect' his cousin had had on Cooter. "I know you wouldn't, Cooter. It's just that we both see she 'getting under your skin'.

Cooter took a couple deep breaths and replied, "I can't deny that, but why now?"

That was something neither Bo nor Luke could answer.

Cooter even tried to reason out loud with himself, "I mean heck, I've been around her since she was a kid. I've seen her in a lot less clothes than she has on right now in that centennial dress and I've seen her in a lot more clothes, too......." He paused a long minute looking to where Daisy was talking with a friend down the street. "In fact, I don't think it's what she's wearing at all....." Cooter decided to shut up as he seen Luke take a step toward him.

Bo was also giving Cooter a hard look.

Cooter shook his head, "Forget it. Besides, she'd never be interested in me and like I said, I'd never get out of line with her. Even if I didn't have to deal with you two."

They all laughed a nervous laugh and tried to let go the earlier conversation. Luke had pretty much backed his temper down as he asked, "So what have you been working on since you can't do any mechanic work."

"Well, I got to digging around at the farm and found some of my great great great grandfather's blacksmithing tools. I brought some of them down here and I've been messing around seeing what I can do." Cooter said.

Bo looked a bit pale as he looked at Luke and asked, "He was a blacksmith?"

Cooter said proudly. "One of the best around. In fact I think he was the first here in Hazzard."

Normally, Luke was more in control of his responses, but couldn't help himself as he replied, "He was?"

Cooter replied, "Yeah, he was."

Luke remembered what Rosco had said about the cuffs and leg irons and asked, "Bet you wouldn't know if he may have made some handcuffs and leg irons for the county back then would you?"

Cooter said proudly, "Yes, as a matter of fact he did. I have a book of all the patterns of the things he made and you wouldn't believe all the stuff he made. Even a couple of chastity belts."

Bo said, "He made WHAT?"

"Chastity belts." Cooter said, then laughed, "Humfff, can you imagine a girl like ......." He suddenly shut up real quick as the thought hit his mind and he KNEW better than to voice it. He was thinking 'a girl like Daisy locked in a chastity belt.' and what a shame that would be!

Luke sternly said, "Girl like WHAT?" He hoped he wasn't following Cooter's thought pattern.

Cooter wisely said, "A girl locked away like that."

Luke knew that was not what Cooter had been thinking at all.

Bo asked, "Did they really do that?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah they did. More so in the earlier times but some protective or just evil fathers or husbands used them for decades to control the females usually in their absences. See even if the girl was, .... um,...... 'willing', the guys were still out of luck."

Bo thought that over for a minute before stating, "I'm sure glad they quit using that sort of thing."

Luke and Cooter agreed.

Saturday night found Cooter at the Boar's Nest early. He looked up to see his little sister, Dixie and their cousin Beth come into the bar. He knew those two were walking trouble and tonight wouldn't be any different but, if he knew just how much trouble would follow their arrival he would have personally drug them back home.

Both girls wore dresses they had made for the Hazzard Centennial and together they decided that if they had to wear dresses and ankle length ones at that then, they would at least make the waist line and top of the dresses to accent their curves. The dresses along with the tight corsets they wore had transformed the girls young figures into figures that would make many a woman jealous.

Setting beside Cooter as the girls walked in was his father, Luther Davenport. Luther had been glad to hear his only daughter tell him and her mother that she wanted to spend more time in Hazzard with him and Cooter. He loved his daughter but there were times like this he actually wondered why. Luther knew she had to grow up but he really wished it wasn't for several years yet. He turned to Cooter who had been looking earlier at patterns of things his great-great-great-great grandfather had made, and said, "I think I just figured out why there were patterns for chastity belts in great-great-great grandfather's books. He had to have had daughters!" He pointed at Dixie who was currently ordering a beer at the bar.

Cooter laughed, "Surely if he did he wouldn't make them wear something like that. Would he?"

Luther replied as he watched several of the local young men nearly drooling at the sight of Dixie and Beth, "I know I sure would if I could get away with it. Just look at those guys watching them."

Cooter tried to reassure his Dad, "Yeah but notice they aren't giving any of them the time of day. You, Mom, and Beth's parents have raised them girls right."

Luther wasn't reassured but replied, "Thanks, but I'm not convinced."

It was then that Daisy and Jesse Duke walked in. Daisy was just coming into work and being that she worked as a waitress at the Boar's Nest the closest thing to that in centennial days was a saloon hall girl, so her dress was even more revealing.

Now Cooter had grown up with the Duke boys so he'd seen Daisy in everything from bikinis to prom dresses but tonight, like all day yesterday, she had his full attention and he had no idea why.

Bo and Luke came in and took a table near the back of the bar. Cooter soon joined them and the three talked and drank and drank and talked some more. All the while Luke was watching Cooter who had been watching Daisy all night. Finally Luke could take no more and said, "Cooter I know you helped us and Daisy last night by taking her home and all, and I really appreciate it, but I can't help but notice how you have been watching her for days."

Cooter knew Luke was right and he had barely taken his eye off her as she waited on customers. He hoped to play it off more innocently than it was, "Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to seeing all the girls in dresses like that."

Luke said giving an unconvinced look, "Well it's not the rest of the girls you're watching, ..... its Daisy."

Before Cooter could reply he was saved by Bo who said, "Luke you are letting a dream cause you to see things that ain't there."

Luke replied, "Or its opened my eyes to what's been going on right in front of our eyes. You saw how eager he was to take Daisy home last night."

Cooter asked, "Dream? What Dream? and what does it have to do with me?"

Both Bo and Luke replied, "Everything!!"

Then Bo added, "See, Luke had this dream after you took Daisy home last night and in it you and Daisy were together."

"Together? Where?" Cooter asked.

Luke replied, "Not 'where' but 'how' is what's bothering me." He took another drink of beer then said, "Maybe Bo's right. It was just a dream." He got up and went to ask Stacy to dance.

Meanwhile, in the back room of the Boar's Nest, Boss Hogg demanded, "Why have you not got those Duke boys on any charges other than that measly fight last night?"

Rosco stammered, "Cause, Boss, they ain't broke any laws yet."

Boss Hogg replied, "You had better think of something."

"Like maybe horse thieving? Then, we could hang them!!!" Rosco blurted out without thinking.

Boss Hogg's face got red and he yelled, "NO!!! Not horse thieving!!! We couldn't hang them!!! I want them out of my hair not dead!!! You'll likely not get another entire weekend to catch them doing something without that darned General Lee again, **so** you had better get out there and get busy!!!"

"Yes, Sir, Boss." Rosco couldn't get out of the back room fast enough.

Out in the front room of the bar Rosco decided to have a seat and watch the boys for a spell hoping he'd see them doing something that broke several 1800's laws.

Luke finished his dance with Stacy. Both were heading back to the table as were Bo and Cindy Mae. Luke again glared at Cooter who was still intent on staring at Daisy. He then motioned for another round of beers for the group.

An hour later, Rosco was no closer to getting the Duke boys than he normally was. He watched as the girls they had danced with earlier had moved on to mingle elsewhere, leaving Cooter, Bo and Luke once again alone at the table in the back.

Seeing that Daisy had been busy for several minutes and the bar had cleared out some, Luke said, "I think I'll go to the bar and have one more before they close."

Bo seconded that, "Sounds good."

Cooter said as he saw Bo 'wobble' a bit as he stood, "Say, Luke, was riding a horse intoxicated against the law?"

Luke was feeling a bit light headed as the three went to the bar and he replied, "Not back then, but I think it is now."

Due to the poor lighting the boys had not seen several of the girls that had been across the room from them. As they were almost to the bar Beth dropped her purse. She, Daisy and Dixie all bent over at the same time to pick it up which gave the boys an eye full, due to their low cut dresses. ALL three guys also bent over to pick up the fallen purse. Which gave them a much better view of the lovely sights before them and combined with the alcohol they had all drank all were already unsteady on their feet. Bo stumbled into Luke which started a chain reaction as everyone tried to grab someone in an attempt to either keep from falling or prevent someone else from falling.

NARRATOR: Now normally I don't believe in such things but the stars and moon must have surely been in the right, .... well, .... um, .... wrong position for what happened next to have happened. Cause things just don't happen like that.

Before anyone realized it Daisy had been knocked off balance and was holding on tightly to Cooter. Beth was holding on to Bo trying to keep him from falling and Dixie who was not used to high heels had grabbed a not so steady Luke. Somehow in the midst of this, Bo's hand grazed Beth's backside, and he glanced up with an apologetic look that was met in return by Beth's innocent smile. Bo could do nothing but grin a true Duke boy grin, blue eyes sparkling, in response.

They all suddenly 'froze' in place as strange sensations shot through them causing a very visible effect on all the guys which did not go unnoticed or unfelt by the girls. In fact, it took the ladies so by surprise that they were causing the guys such obvious distress that they all gasped loudly.

It was loud enough to get the attention of a very discouraged Sheriff. Rosco had heard the commotion a bit ago but, now turned his full attention to the group at the bar trying to figure out just what was going on. His eyes grew big as he put the sight in front of him together with his earlier reading of the past laws of Hazzard came together when he saw each of the boys have a hand firmly on the rear end of each of the girls. Many of those laws were inadvertently still on the books. Rosco's brain clicked as he thought, 'BINGO!!!' He had the Duke boys. Had them dead to rights, but of course he'd have to take Cooter too. He thought, 'Oh well. The more, the merrier the Sheriff is!!!' He stood up, walked over to the very stunned group, "OK, you guys are under arrest."

"For what!?!?" Luke asked as he attempted to let go of Dixie once he was sure she had her feet back under her.

Rosco turned beet red as he said, "You three are definitely in violation of Hazzard's Code of Moral Decency of 1880."

"We're WHAT??!!" Bellowed Cooter.

Bo asked, "Which says, 'What'?"

Rosco sent Cletus to fetch the cuffs and leg irons before answering with his hand on his gun, "I'll let you read it for yourselves back at the jail." To himself, he continued. "And Bo grinnin' at it like its some kinda laughin' matter bein' indecent and all."

Cletus struggled as he returned with a wooden box which contained three sets of handcuffs and leg irons.

Once they had the boys and Cooter cuffed they were escorted outside where they seen Rosco, for once, was prepared. He had Hazzard's first wagon for transporting prisoners hooked up to a team of horses.

It was Bo who was the first to complain seated on the steel bench inside basically a cage attached to a buckboard. He glared at Cooter and said, "Let me guess your ancestors built this too?"

Cooter, as well as, Bo and Luke was still in a state of discomfort from being so close to the girls mumbled, "I didn't see the design for it but judging from the attention to detail, it would be my guess. Bet he never figured on a family member being here."

Bo asked as he attempted to change positions, "And just why is that?"

Without thinking how it would sound Cooter said, "Because our family was thought very highly of."

Luke looked up at him, "There was no murders in the Duke family tree."

Cooter sighed, "I didn't mean it like that fellas. Sorry."

As they rode toward town Bo said, "What's wrong Luke?"

Luke replied, "De ju vu. I feel like I've been HERE before. "

Bo replied, "You have. About once a month since you've been eighteen."

Luke shook his head, "No, I mean HERE like this. It's really weird to try to explain."

At the jail Rosco put Bo and Luke in a cell and Cooter in the one beside them. The cell doors clanged shut making chill run down the boys spines effectively taking care of their 'discomfort'.

Luke was still feeling really strange and he was pretty sure it wasn't the beer, "Rosco, I'd like to see that code of, .... What did you call it?"

Rosco smiled, then turned to pick up County laws of 1880 as he said with a grin, "Code of Moral Decency", page 75."

Seeing Rosco's smug look Luke was almost afraid to look. Luke read for several minutes then closed his eyes and set the book down.

Bo noticed Luke was a bit pale, "Um, ..... Luke?"

Cooter was also looking at him concerned.

Luke inhaled deeply, then said, "Bo do you remember me telling you they did things differently in the 1800's?"

"Yeah." Bo replied, them added, "You mean when you said a typical Friday night at the Boar's Nest could get us shot or married?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, well I just found out that according to this, such public display of feelings for a young lady is very illegal and could cost us sixty days here." Luke had also seen a section of this code he knew he was in violation of but hoped Rosco hadn't seen it, "It says here a man could face 60 days in jail for just for patting a woman's derrière!"

Bo exclaimed, "What?" He knew Rosco had seen him grab Beth's behind, but it had only been to keep from falling! Well, to start off with it was to keep from falling.

"Huh?" Cooter said being more confused more about Luke's first statement, though he knew he had also managed to get a handful of more than Daisy's dress.

Luke had hoped he'd not have to spell this out but it looked like he was going to have to. He sighed and began, "You remember seeing Daisy at the garage the other day?" He paused.

Cooter thought back to the site and immediately had to stand up and look out the window hoping his state of uncomfortableness would not be noticed, "Yes. Why?" He admitted.

"Well it seems that public display, of the physical reaction to that image that just crossed your mind, if caught like we all three were,........." Luke knew Cooter would have one more fit now for sure at his admission to being effected by Dixie.

Suddenly Cooter's mental images switched and he saw Luke and Dixie and Bo and Beth entwined in each others arms. He turned on his friends, "You can't think thoughts like that about my sister and cousin!!!"

Bo leaped up asking, "But you can about Daisy?"

Luke decided to go ahead and finish his sentence, "Anyway, if caught like all three of us were, it looks like we may be here awhile."

"What's 'awhile'?" Cooter asked still 'seeing red!'

Luke sighed, "Up to sixty days."

Bo fumed, "Oh, Great!"

Luke added, "You know something must have went on here in 1880. I also read where the town leaders approved that fathers could use those chastity belts for daughters under 21, even if they married, it would be up to the father IF the belt was removed or not until the daughter was 21."

Bo said, "So they really did use them?"

Luke replied, "It appears that way, though it only says here they were approved."

Cooter said, "Well, I know Grandfather made at least two, but I have no idea if they were used."

Between the amount of beer, boredom and the lateness of the hour it didn't take long for all three guys to fall asleep, ............"

***** pickle scoffernots --- For those of you who are interested, they were mentioned in the 2nd Reunion movie and it gives a far better definition than I can.

Please review! I see a lot of hits but not many reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter gets a bit steamy and has some adult content.

Chapter 4

As the group got close to the township of Hazzard, Jesse Duke said to his niece, "Do you need to go into town or do you prefer going straight to the farm?"

Daisy would have loved to have gone to town, but feared her appearance was a site. She hoped the glance at Cooter went unnoticed as she answered, "It was a long trip even before the stage broke down. Would you mind if we went on to the farm?"

The look had not went unnoticed by any of the four men. Jesse replied, "That's fine. I'm over due myself."

Luke looked at Cooter, then to Bo, finally to Jesse. "We'll be riding into town and we may stay the night due to the late hour."

This was news to both Jesse and Bo, but neither let on. Jesse wondered how they could afford to stay in town. He had to wonder what sort of work those two did when they were away but his questions had been met with vagueness. He figured to find out soon but for now he needed to get his niece settled.

Once in town, Cooter headed for his fathers' blacksmith shop, while the boys decided to check out the small town. It had been awhile since they had been home and had time to see the town without their uncle along. They headed for the saloon for a cold beer.

After getting their beer, they went to a back table where the could talk amoungst themselves. Bo asked, "So why are we in town?"

Luke took a drink and said, "That Davenport fella, ....... he seemed likeable enough, but he just spent near a full day alone with our baby cousin."

"How old is she now?" Bo asked.

Luke stated, "She'll be 21 in a few months, but for now, she's still under age."

Bo nodded in agreement as the boys came out of the saloon intent on talking to Cooter Davenport about their cousin's reputation. They paused to let their eyes become accustomed to the late afternoon sun.

Across the street, coming out of the mercantile, Dixie Davenport scanned the street. When her gaze rested on the two strangers outside the saloon, she stopped dead in her tracks. Slightly behind Dixie, her younger sister, Beth, didn't see her stop and ran right into her.

"What did you stop for?" Beth fumed.

"Shhhhhh. Look over there! I wonder who **they** are?" Dixie nodded toward Bo and Luke.

Beth looked up to see two of the most handsome men she'd ever seen before. She replied, "I have no idea, but don't start that again!!"

Dixie tried to look innocent as she asked, "Start what?"

"You know start what. As soon as those two know who father is they will ride right out of here like they had a posse' on their tails. Just like all the others." Beth said glumly.

Dixie replied, "I'm not so sure about that. They don't look like they are scared to easily."

Beth stated frankly, "Maybe not but I AM!" she paused. "You know what Father said he'd do if we so much as looked as a man before we turn 21."

"Yes, but he won't. Besides that's two years." Dixie said.

Beth shook her head, "Three for me and the idea of wearing metal underwear, at all, let alone three years is not a possibility I want to chance." she added, "You do know he **could** make them."

Dixie knew well of her father's threats but to this point he'd only scared off any man looking sideways at her or Beth. They always chose to leave town instead of bucking her father. She felt at this rate all the good young men would be gone and she'd be an old maid for sure. She replied, "He could but he wouldn't . Besides they don't have to know who father is." Before Beth could reply, Dixie was crossing the street.

Beth saw her and did the unthinkable. She swore.

Dixie knew Beth would follow her as she crossed the street. She timed the dropping of her purse perfectly before the young men could walk off.

The Dukes always used used their manners and seeing Dixie drop her purse, both moved to assist her. It was Luke who gently picked up the purse so as to not spill it's contents. He extended it toward the owner, "Ma'am."

Looking most embarrassed, Dixie took her purse, "Thank you so much."

Luke said, "It was no trouble at all."

Beth joined Dixie's side with mixed feelings. She knew this encounter, like several others, was likely to end, at best, with their backsides sore and she refused to think of the worst possibilities.

Bo's eyes met Beth's. It was times like this that he wished he and Luke led a more normal lifestyle of hometown girls, picnics, Sunday socials, and the barn dances. "I'm Bo Duke and this is my cousin, Luke."

Beth wasn't sure she could speak at that moment and was glad to hear Dixie's voice.

"I'm Dixie O'Malley and my sister, Beth." she said using her deceased mother's maiden name with such ease it was as natural as breathing.

Beth looked at her a bit wide eyed hearing her mother's maiden name. Of course, she knew why. Their father's reputation often preceded him and it was well known among the townsfolk that he did not want his daughters to have anything to do with men.

Luke said, "It is a pleasure to met you both."

"The pleasure is all ours." Dixie said trying to hide her blush as she realized how forward that was, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She knew her father would not allow the young men to court them properly, so the only alternative was to be a bit improper. "I don't believe we've seen you two before. Are you new to these parts?"

Luke smiled and replied, "No not at all, but its been about five years since we've been home."

Dixie jumped on the fact the men knew the area and said, "Well since we are rather new here maybe you can help us."

Beth didn't know what Dixie was up to, but it surely promised to end in trouble for them both. Trouble was, as well as she knew this, she could not help but stay.

"See, ........um, ....... uh, ....... we were hoping to escape this heat and not being in town long we had no idea where we could go for a picnic and swim without being seen." Dixie said then flipped her heavy dress, "With all this on this heat is unbearable. We used to live out in the woods before and I **really** miss a dip in the river." She smiled and blinked her eyes at the dark haired young man who had picked up her purse.

Visions of what Dixie had said crossed Luke's mind and his imagination began to take over. Luke could almost see the girls skinning dipping.

Bo's mind too had shifted into high gear, then his mouth skipped a few gears as he said, "Luke what about just out of town above Hanson's Mill?"

Luke looked surprised at Bo. He hoped Bo was not thinking what he thought he was, but he replied, "Yes, that should be close enough to town to be a safe place for girls to go alone. It is close to town but private."

Dixie smiled impishly and hoped she could be as forward as she planned, "It shouldn't take long to prepare a basket and locate the spot that you mentioned. It seems I always pack way to much food for just us two."

The meaning behind the girls words were heard loud and clear by the two Dukes. Luke opted not to commit by accepting the unspoken invitation so he spoke before Bo could accept, "We'll keep that in mind, but I'm not sure how long our errands will take, but they won't get done unless we start them. Have a good afternoon ladies." He almost pushed Bo down the street.

At the end of the block, Bo turned on Luke, "What was **THAT** about and **what** errands?"

Luke said, "Bo things are different here. I know we've went skinny dipping with girls before but back in these times it wasn't acceptable."

Bo fumed, "They sure seemed to think it was acceptable, besides they are adults."

Luke asked, "And **how** do you know they are over **21**?"

Bo said, "Well they may not be but they are at least **18**."

"You're a minor until 21 here Bo. " Luke stated as he saw Bo heading to his horse. "Bo? You can't be thinking of going to meet them. They practically threw themselves on us."

Bo kept walking, "Exactly."

He could feel it in his bones that it was a trap, but Luke started after Bo anyway, "Bo, ........ Hey, Bo!!!!"

Dixie was busy spreading out the picnic basket she had hurried to get packed. Under the big oak tree by the rivers edge made a perfect get away just as the young man had said.

"Dixie, you can't be serious about this, besides what if they don't show up?" Beth asked.

"They will show up. They are all men and what man would turn down an invitation to deflower a **willing** young woman?" Dixie asked.

Beth replied, "One who wishes to live!! Dixie **IF** we get caught, ....... before, ..... Father, ......." she found she couldn't even put her fears into words. Memories of the last two young men who had talked with them at church and had asked their father's permission to court them had earned both girls a whipping that had left the girls bruised for a week and he had promised that both would be made to wear a chastity belt if they so much as encouraged another man.

Dixie said, "All the more reason to make this work. Luther is only trying to scare us. I'm certain if we get those men to, ....... um, ......." she blushed, "I'm sure Luther would not want to be embarrassed or have his name dishonored as he'd merely make them marry us."

"You seem real certain of yourself, but I can't help but believe he means all the threats he beat into me." Beth rubbed her back side at he memory of the soreness. "Would you really want to marry a stranger?"

Dixie thought before answering. She knew she'd went over this in her mind at least a thousand times, "Yes, if it means a chance at happiness. Here, there is a certainty of **HIM**continuing to make us miserable. I got to take the chance." Dixie paused and added, "Besides, you sure were looking at that blond like you wouldn't mind waking up next to him for the rest of your life."

Beth got a far away look in her eyes thinking of the blond stranger, then suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she asked, "What happens if we get caught, ...... before? ........ Or, oh Lord, during?"

Horses were heard coming toward them before Dixie could answer. In fact, all she could hope for right now was to be a 'woman' when she got back to town.

Every fiber in Luke's being was telling him to turn back towards town, to the farm or to Atlanta -- anywhere but here. "Bo, ......." he said again to his cousins back as he headed to the swimming area he'd told the girls of.

For as much as Luke wanted to leave, Bo moved on, as if possessed. He could not explain the burning need he had to see the treasures that Beth had under all that dress material. Sure, he'd been with his share of women but something was different. It was almost as if his body was acting on its own without him having any choice in the matter.

Dixie nodded her head toward the horses, "I told you they would come. Come on." She said as she started toward the men to meet them.

Luke tried once more as he saw that the girls were there, "Bo, I'm warning you, whatever you do, ..... remember this is not our Hazzard."

"That could be a good thing, Luke. Besides, I really want to figure out those corset things." Bo said.

Luke said in a low voice as they approached the girls, "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Dixie said a bit shier than before, "We're glad you two could join us. You have got to be as hot in those long sleeves as we are and we were just getting ready to cool off."

To both Bo and Luke it suddenly felt as if it had gotten much hotter. They dismounted their horses as Bo said, "That sounds like a good idea. You all can go behind the trees over there, we'll go this way." He nearly shoved Luke toward a group of trees up river.

"Bo, just remember, I didn't think this was a good idea." Luke said.

Bo replied as he started unbuttoning his shirt, "So, don't go in."

"No way! I'm in. I may regret it, but right now I'd regret **not** going in more." Luke paused. "Besides, my jeans seem to be far too small right now."

Down river, the girls were hurrying to get out of all their clothes ( Dress, skirts, corsets, etc,..) Dixie felt as if her insides were on fire as she struggled to hurry, which seemed the more she hurried the longer it was taking. Her breathing quickened in anticipation.

Beth said, as she also felt the need in her building, "Dixie their won't be a 'going back'!"

"I know. I want this." Dixie said a she stepped into the unseasonably cold water. She gasped as her ankles went under.

The cold water may have been cold to the girls outside, but did little to cool their desires on the inside. As they swam up stream they saw Bo and Luke swimming toward them. Luke stopped about six feet from the girls to give them some privacy and also to be sure they wanted to be closer.

Dixie went under water and managed to come up right in front of Luke. When he reached for her he felt the softness of her chest in both hands and he **knew** he had to have this 'woman'.

Bo seen Beth waiting for him, he reached out to her and felt her press her womanhood against his chest, causing his manhood to ache with desire. She gave him her most innocent of smiles, and pressed her hands against his chest. "Good to see you again, sweetheart," she said.

Luther Davenport came home early which didn't happen often. He looked around the house after a long day at the blacksmith shop. To his displeasure, it appeared that his girls were not home and had not been home for sometime now. Luther had strict rules for his children and for the most part they listened, however, his girls had shown a bit of a wild side which disturbed him. It seemed that at times like this, when he was disobeyed that the girls were usually seeking attention from men. He turned, slammed the door behind him, stopped just long enough to pick up the two sets of cuffs and leg irons he had completed for the Sheriff and stomped into Sheriff Rosco Coltrane's office. Inside the office was the Sheriff and Mayor Hogg. Luther addressed the mayor, "Mayor Hogg I have a problem and I am willing to lower the price on the contract we signed for the two set of handcuffs and leg irons, which I have with me now."

Mayor Hogg said, "Well, go on. What is the trouble?"

"My girls." Luther stated frankly.

Mayor Hogg as well as the Sheriff knew of his girls and several incidents in the past that involved some young men.

Luther continued, "They are minors, you know, but they tend to attract men's attention, who may want to violate them. If you will send the Sheriff to find them, I will press charges to the fullest on any man found with them. Sheriff you may also detain my girls in order to find out what 'damage' may have been done to them."

At the prospect of saving money merely by making the Sheriff do his job, he said, "Sheriff get your deputies and get busy. You heard the man!"

"Yes Sir!" Sheriff Coltrane loved his job, so he ws eager to find the men who may be trying to dishonor their best suppliers daughters.

After quickly talking to several towns folk, Sheriff Coltrane learned the girls had indeed been seen talking to two strange young men. They had also seen the girls walking toward Hanson's Mill. Now the Sheriff may not be a genius but he had grown up here and knew the swimming hole above the mill. He started that way with his deputies.

Dixie wrapped her legs around Luke's waist and her hands behind his neck. His hands remained where they were as Dixie looked up at him. Luke lowered his head for a tender kiss as his hands began to wander..................

Bo found himself breathless at the feelings he was feeling caused by Beth's touch. He also was letting his hands wander, much to Beth's liking. She let down her long brown hair and shook it loose, smiling up at Bo as she wrapped herself around him again…

"Hold it **RIGHT**** there**!!!!" Sheriff Coltrane said as he stood on the waters edge with his deputies watching the shameful way the four young people were acting.

"SH--!!! Bo, do whatever he tells you and move real slow doing it. He looks like he can and would use that thing." Luke said just loud enough for Bo and the girls to hear.

Bo would have to agree, though he didn't see a big deal about a swim.

Rosco said, "You two swim in now. Real slow. You ladies stay put until I'm done with them."

Bo and Luke made their way to the deputies, who had their clothes. Once dressed, the heavy handcuffs and leg irons were put on them and that's when the boys knew they weren't 'in Kansas' anymore as one deputy took out a rope and began connecting one end to Bo, then to Luke, and then the other end to the Sheriff's horse.

"You can't be serious." Bo said as he seen the deputies intentions.

Luke added, "Why are we walking when our horses are here?"

Sheriff Coltrane took his eyes off the ladies for a split second to reply, "I'd rather you two walk than the ladies." Then to the ladies he asked, "Where are your clothes?"

Dixie replied, and pointed to where the clothes had hurriedly been discarded, "Over at those trees."

The Sheriff directed, "Swim in and get dressed real easy. I'd hate to have to shoot a girl. Especially if its the blacksmith's wayward daughters."

Luke shook his head and looked at Bo. They hadn't been in town long but, Luke remembered a warning from Jesse about not going near the blacksmith's daughters. "Blacksmith's daughters??!!!!" He questioned.

Bo added, "As in 'Davenport'? Not O'Malley?"

Rosco replied, "Yes, they are Davenports. I ain't never heard of any O'Malleys around these here parts."

Bo looked at Luke, "I think we've been had."

Luke replied, "No, I think that was the intention." Then lowered his voice for only Bo to hear, "....... Funny thing is, ......if this was going to have happened, ......... I kind wished I'd at least got to finish."

Bo whispered back, "I didn't even get started good." Then he remembered Luke's resistance before, "Hey you didn't want to come here to begin with."

"For some reason, I don't think either of us had a choice." Luke said as the girls came out from the trees mostly dressed. They had not taken the time to put their corsets back on.

Beth whispered to Dixie, "Now what?"

Before Dixie could answer, the girls had a deputy at each of their sides. Rosco said from where he was watching the boys as well as them and the deputies, "Alright ladies, if you'd be so kind as to get on those horses we'll go see exactly what your father wants done with you two." then he added, "And, don't give me anything about ya'll not being able to ride a horse, I've seen you both do it." He motioned to the horses.

After a look between the girls, they mounted the horses.

Then Rosco, added, "By the way, your father was so kind as to let me take you both into custody so the deputies will be securing you."

For the first time since seeing the men, Dixie was suddenly worried about her fathers threats. She felt herself go pale and nearly fainted with fear, burning need and the reality that her father COULD indeed keep her from becoming a 'woman' as long as he chose if he made good on his previous threat. "But you can't arrest us, we're minors!" She hoped to avoid the situation by getting away from the Sheriff.

Rosco grinned as he motioned for the deputies to secure the girls, "Oh, I'm **not** arresting you two -- merely detaining you for your father, with his permission, of course."

Beth uttered, "Oh Lord!" Then turned to see, that like her own hands, Dixie's were already secured. Everything in her told her to RUN, but it was too late. She then asked, "Dixie, ..... do you think Father will change his mind if he knows we were not harmed?" She could hope for that at least.

Still pale from the facts that only had occurred to her after the Sheriff arrived, Dixie replied, "No, there isn't any point in locking the barn if the horses are gone."

Being unaware of the promises made to his daughters by the blacksmith, the boys were pretty concerned with their own problems. Luke looked at Bo and said, "I told you they were minors."

Bo nodded, 'yes' then looked at the Sheriff and said, "And I bet that just makes your day?"

Rosco replied, with a giggle, "Well, now that just depends on what their father wants done, as well as the amount of damage you two may or may not have caused, but let's just say I got me a lot of blank paper at the office to write up all the charges real nice like for the circuit judge."

Luke said as he exhaled, "Yeah, that's just what I was afraid of."

010101010101

Thanks to all of you who are reading. If you like it please take a second to review, they make updates faster! Also, if you haven't figured out yet, every other chapter goes from modern time, to 1880's time in the form of a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dixie unlocked the front door of the Davenport home and listened as LB drove off in the wagon. She tried to sound calm and normal when she said, "Think I'll go take a bath."

Beth could not hide her despair, "Awwwweee, I was hoping to do that. Can I go first?"

Dixie noticed Beth was moving around a bit as if she had ants in her pants or just discovered she was standing on a fire ants nest. She was not sure what Beth's trouble was, however, she had her own problems, which had started the exact second Luke Duke touched her. Since then she felt as if she had a fire inside her and hoped a **cold** bath would settle her down enough to be able to sleep. She replied, "Oh, but no! I called it first."

Beth nearly whimpered, "Ok, but quit wasting time, go and hurry. Please?" she nearly begged.

Dixie got the idea that Beth had much the same problem as she did and there was nothing worse than having an itch you can't scratch. She hit the steps heading for the bathroom and replied over her shoulder, "I'll do my best."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Daisy had been working at the Boar's Nest since she was sixteen so she'd seen Rosco drag Bo and Luke and even Cooter out of there before on their way to jail for one thing or the other. Usually it was 'one of those things' but not tonight; tonight it **bothered** her. **Bothered**her more that it should have, more than it should have that Cooter was arrested. Why she had no idea, just like she had no idea that she had such as effect on Cooteruntil she was against him and felt for herself what her touch had caused. Truth was that his touch had sparked something inside her too. It first had felt like thousands of butterflies loose in her stomach then it moved downward, feeling like a fire that refused to be tamed -- but this was **Cooter**! -- Cooter of all **people**! She had dropped two orders because her mind was distracted and now she stood outside the tub looking in the mirror, she still could not understand these new feelings for Cooter Davenport!!!!

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

No there was nothing worse than a girl with an unscratableitch, except maybe being a guy in a jail cell with two other guys and the Sheriff across the room and have an itch you can't scratch.

Luke was picturing the beauty in his dream in her nakedness while in the river swimming. He could feel her warm body against his in the cold water. His pride swelled withjoy, then he heard the Sheriff, ........ Luke was now awake, though he hadn't moved or opened his eyes yet. The memory of his dream and the effects it had on him remained. He took several deep breaths trying to ease his discomfort. He let out a last breath realizing it was useless and that he may as well get up. Luke opened his eyes half expecting to see the Hazzard jail of 1880 but instead he saw the Hazzardjail he was all to familiar with. He was relieved and annoyed at the same time seeing the modern jail. After several minutes he got off the steel bunk and adjusted his tight jeans then said, "Bo, ....... Hey, Bo, ....... get up."

Bo replied sounding more awake that Luke expected, "I'm awake. I just need a minute." Bo had once again had the same dream as Luke.

"Yeah, I needed one of those myself." Luke sighed.

Now Cootermay not have had the same dream as the boys, but he was having a very pleasant one about none other than Daisy Duke and he was getting farther in it that likely any man in Hazzard had gotten. He was becoming quite restless and had started to moan and mumble which had gotten Bo and Luke's attention. At this point, boredom more than anything else peaked their interests. Cooter wiggled on the buck a few more seconds before he clearly mumbled still asleep, _"Mummmmm, ............ Daisy, .... ahhhhhh, ......." _Then he was suddenly fully awake as he felt a sensation that he hadn't felt since he was a young teen...... His eyes flew open wide in surprise from his lack of control only to see the jail cell and Bo and Luke looking dead at him!

As much as Luke wanted to say something to Cooter, he remained quiet to watch Cooter. Sometimes a person can learn a lot by just watching.

Cooter sat up and swore to himself as he realized he now needed a shower and a fresh change of clothes and the likely hoodof getting them anytime soon was slim to none. Yet, he knew he could not go to see the judge on the charges he was charged with in his present clothes. He kept the blanket over him as he sat up, knowing full well, his clothes were now evidence of just 'how good' his dream had been!!!

"Problem?" Luke finally asked.

"No, none at all. Why?" Cooter asked failing to hide his blush.

It was then that Rosco said from the desk across the room, "Well, with not being able to use the phone and all, ...... I sure hope ya'll got someone gonna be here in a bit."

All three thought, _'Me too!!!!'_

Cooterswore under his breath, then asked rather embarrassed, "Rosco could I get a shower? I need to try to clear the cobwebs of all that warm beer from last night."

Rosco had drank a lot sometimes in his younger days and knew how the morning after cobwebs could be, "If you want one with all cold water."

Cooter wished he'd had a cold shower an hour ago, "That's fine."

Bo and Luke looked at each other. They had all been here (in the jail) before but it was seldom they had asked for a shower when it was likely they would be going home soon.

The cold shower took care of at least half of Cooter's miseries, though he nearly turned purple due to the limited privacy of the partitioned off shower area when Rosco saw him trash his underwear.

Fortunately for Cooter, when Rosco did grasp his situation the Sheriff found himself speechless. He had known these young men since they were babies and had never observed such behavior from any of them no matter what their reputations were. At least until last night, they had kept such private things private.

When Cooter was returned to the cell Luke asked, "Rough night?"

Cooter said without thinking, "Rough dream."

Then his meaning along with his actions all fit together for Bo as he said, "Surely it wasn't one of THOSE dreams!!??"

Cooterreplied with a sigh, "Surely it WAS, ...... and I have no idea why."

"Who was the object of the dream?" Bo asked.

Cooter was saved from answering that question as Judge Hardcastle called from upstairs, "Sheriff you can bring up the accused."

Though Rosco mumbled something like, "Accused my left foot. You mean the guilty!" he turned to the boys and said "OK, fellas you know the 'drill'."

They did. They were all cuffed and had leg irons put on them before going upstairs to see the judge. Daisy had told Jesse what had happened, well most of it, so he was upstairs with money. Jesse wasn't real happy but all Daisy had told them was that the boys were pretty much being themselves which seemed to have broken some morality law of the 1800's. Jesse wasn't sure exactly what that meant but he'd find out. Jesse hoped to get to talk to the Judge before the hearing, but wasn't able to do so as Rosco was already bringing them up, so he'd have to talk to the boys later.

Judge Hardcastle looked at the three young men before him, two of which he'd seen just yesterday morning! "Morning, boys. I trust the conditions of the centennial Hazzard jail wasn't too bad." He turned to the Sheriff and said, "In fact I see you had return guests."

Luke and Bo both glanced at each other and could feel Jesse glare at them.

Rosco replied, "That I did! Yes, Sir!" Then he giggled a laugh that told the boys they may be in a bit of trouble.

Judge Hardcastle looked at the three before him and continued, "I'm glad we had the jail set up for the centennial though I honesty didn't think we'd use it. Now before I set bond so that Jesse can take you all home I just wanted to say, 'We all know the centennial ends tonight, but as you three know, ....... when you come back to court on these charges and you two come back on those from last night, ..... When you signed the contract agreeing to participate in the centennial, that you all also agreed be punished for what ever crimes committed during this time as you would have been in the 1880's......."

Luke thought he'd read that contract pretty closely, but hadn't remembered anything like that being on there.

Cooter frowned, he hadn't really bothered to read the contract all that closely, so he could have missed it.

Bo hadn't read it at all and had basically followed Luke and Jesse's lead in signing it. He gulped. Some of the stuff Luke had told him was running through his mind as he replied, "We did?"

Jesse nodded to him 'yes', though it wasn't spelled out in so many words Jesse knew what the Judge was talking about, there had been a bold line at the bottom of the contract which read, **"Punishments will fit the crimes, but don't worry folks, a $500 fine now would be a $50 fine then! Enjoy the centennial!" **

Judge Hardcastle replied, "Yes, you did, but don't worry too much I wouldn't go as far as anything 'cruel' like hanging or nothing, but when you come back do so in era clothing. Since Rosco will also have the jail as it is today with no electric power and less 'comforts', that is what you should expect should you be sentenced to jail time."

Bo, Luke and Cooter exchanged glances among themselves, as Judge Hardcastle told Jesse, "Bond is set at $50 each, though considering the charges it could have been much more back then."

Jesse frowned at the three as he took out his wallet. "Thank ya Judge, they are running me kinda of thin this weekend."

The boys were uncuffed and released to go to the awaiting wagon outside................

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

The centennialwas over and Bo and Luke had survived the weekend without the General Lee. It seemed that everyone appreciated modern things a bit more now. Luke still couldn't help but wonder and worry about the strange dreams he and Bo had shared. He was reminded of it each time Daisy and Cooter were near each other. He couldn't help but notice they were closer than ever-- to close for Luke's thinking. Bo still insisted it was just a strange dream. Bo was actually more worried about going to Court today over the fight they had the first night of the centenial.

Judge Hardcastlecalled the court proceedings to order, listened closely to bothsides, then thought for several minutes before speaking, "Fellas, I know you all, especially Luke and Ernie have had problems dating back to Jr. High school football. You two have been in this court for fighting at least a half dozen times. Now, I understand how tempers can flare especially if you've had a few drinks, but now its not just you two involved. You both have other people involved and right in the middle of the Hazzard centennial."

Luke gave Bo a look that said, _'This is not going to go well.'_

Judge Hardcastlecontinued, "Now I've been letting you'll by with 'time served' and a fine, but I keep seeing you all. So, since you are leaving me no choice I'm going to sentence each of the four of you to 10 days in jail." He looked up at Rosco who was absolutely beaming, "Sheriff, they are all your for the next ten days. "

Rosco giggled and stood at attention, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." With his hand resting on th the butt of his gun, Rosco said, "OK, you four, move it out."

Bo and Luke had been setting at a table to the left of the Courtroom, while Ernie and John were at the table to the right. Luke and Ernie ended up face to face in front of Rosco. The look that passed between them was not missed by anyone in the room.

Rosco said firmly, "Don't you threaten me." Then looked at Cletus, "Get the Dukes down stairs. I'll get these two rough necks upstairs."

A Cletus slammed the cell door behind the boys, Bo complained, "Dang it Luke!" You know I have a date with Cindy Lou (Johnson) tonight."

Luke walked to the back of the cell and looked out the window, "Had." ......... "Bo, you had a date."

"Yeah, HAD!" Bo fumed. "And all because of you, all the work I've done on her will likely pay off for someone else. You know I really think she would have 'given in' tonight."

Luke shook his head, "It's not all my fault. Did I tell you get in the middle of the fight?"

Bo stretched out on the bunk still not happy, "Would you rather me let John jump you from behind?"

Luke mumbled, "Well, no." He stared out the window for sometime before he also layedacross the bunk that had never been comfortable, but was now as promised 1880's style with only the wool blanket as any sort of mattress. Luke was sure it was going to be a really long 10 days!

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

The Boar's Nest was closed and everyone had left for the night. In fact it seemed that most everyone had left hours ago. With Bo and Luke not there, it had been a slow boring night. As Daisy got into her Road Runner it seemed the skies opened up witha hard down pour of rain. When she reached the bridge that crossed Mill Pond Creek she realized the bridge was no longer there. That meant to reach the farm she would have to go back and take the long way home. She sighed deeply and turned the car around. Several miles down the road Daisy came around a curve and ran through a deep mud hole which normally wasn't there. Just out of the high water the Road Runner's engine just quit. "Great!" Daisy knew it was very likely that she had gotten the distributor wet. She knew she had cleaned her car out and there currently were no tools in it. With Bo and Luke in jail and Uncle Jesse asleep, she knew she only had one option. She grabbed the CB mic and called, "Bowpeep to Crazy Cooter, tell me you're listening."

Cooter was just getting ready to go to bed when the storm had caused the power to blink, so he had decided to go out on the porch to see how bad the storm was. He was opening the front door when he heard Daisy's call. He went to the kitchen and picked up the CB mic, "You got the one and only Crazy Cooter. What are you doing out this late?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Daisy replied, "Trying to get home! The bridge is out on Mill Pond Road and I had to go the long way. I rounded the horseshoe curve on Rt 7 and the car stalled. It likely got the distributor wet, but I don't have any tools."

"Just hang tight. I'm on my way." Cooter said as he picked up his wrecker keys and a rain jacket. As Cooterdrove he realized this was a really bad storm withthe amount of rain coming down he would be soaked to the bone trying to dry the distributor on Daisy's car. He decided that it would be better to just hook to the Road Runner and drive Daisy home. When he got to Daisy's car he pulled to the front of it, grabbed his jacket which would do little good in this storm and went to the control panel of the wrecker to prepare it to tow the car.

Daisy saw what he had in mind and got out of the car, "Can I do anything to help?" she asked without realizing what the rain was doing to her top.

Cooternoticed but answered, "Get in the truck before you catch your death of cold." As Daisy got in the wrecker Cooter mumbled to himself as he hooked up the car, "Why me, Lord? And what is it with Daisy Duke getting under my skin?" Sure he knew she was the most beautiful girl in five counties, but he had thought himself immuned to her beauty years ago. So what was going on now??? He got back in the wrecker soaking wet and headed to the Duke farm.

Daisysaid, "I hated to get you out so late but Uncle Jesse is asleep by now and with the boys....."

He finished, "Guests of the Iron Bar Hotel."

"Yeah, something like that." she said, "Can you believe Judge Hardcastle did that?"

Cooterwiped water off his face, "Well I guess he got tired of seeing them keep coming back for fighting and usually with Ernie."

Daisy nodded, "That's about what Uncle Jesse said too."

Cooter said glumly, "I just hope he doesn't take Rosco's charges on us seriously." Cooter was glad the wrecker was dark as he blushed and wished he'd not brought up the subject. He added, "I'm sort of worried that he set the date AFTER Bo and Luke finish their ten days."

Daisy looked shocked, "You don't really think you all will go to jail on that do you?"

Cooterstarted to reply, when they both heard a loud noise behind them. Bothlooked back to see a large landslide blocking the road with mud, bolders, and trees. Cooter said, "Well it's a good thing we are going this way!"

Daisy agreed, "Sure is. I don't see being able to go back that way tonight."

"Me either." Cooter said. The storm was blinding and made driving in it difficult at best. Cooter drove on in silence hoping to reach the Duke farm safely, but as luck would have it, they came upon another land slide.

"Oh great! Now what?" Daisy asked.

Cooterthought a long minute before stating what Daisy already knew, "We're fresh out of roads. " He paused again, "We can stay in the truck and be no wetter or we can get to the caves and get dry once we are there."

Daisy knew the caves he was talking about. They had all camped out there as teenagers and if she knew her cousins, they likely had been there since which meant that there should be dry wood for a fire. "Let's go. I'm game. I hate being in wet clothes."

Cooter handed her his rain jacket and they headed for the caves. Once there he found what he was hoping for - dry wood. With the fire going the next thing was to get their clothes dry. The only thing they had that was not soaked clean through was the water proof rain jacket. There was suddenly an odd silence between the two life long friends. Cooter finally spoke, "You change into the rain jacket." he was suddenly glad it was a long jacket. He added, "I'll be over at the opening so you can change."

Daisy asked, "What about you?"

"Just get out of those wet things and we'll figure the rest out then." Cooter said.

A few minutes later Daisywas in the rain jacket with her waitress attire (Short shorts, skimpy top and tiny 'unmentionables') hung near the fire to dry. She stepped closer to the fire to warm herself when she realized that Cooter was soaked to the bone and HAD to be cold. "Cooter come get warm."

As he turned he saw Daisy Duke in his old rain jacket. He surely had never thought it would ever look like that! Though it covered Daisy almost to her knees, seeing ALL her clothes hanging up, Cooter knew there was **nothing** else under the jacket except for her. The cave was suddenly getting very warm as he walked over to the fire.

Daisy said, "You have got to get out of those wet things."

Cooter shook his head 'no' and said, "I'll be fine."

Daisy saw chill bumps on his still wet arms and stepped closer to him, "You are cold, now let me help you." She reached over and started unbuttoning his sleeveless work shirt.

Cooter wasn't at all sure what was going on but he found himself speechlessand unable to move for several seconds after Daisyhad started unbuttoning his shirt. By the time he was able to object his shirt was being taken off by Daisy.

"There. Now we need to get these pants off and by the fire to dry." Daisy said.

Cooterresponded, "No, Now Daisy I don't have anything to change into."

"Don't be silly. Either you take them off or I will. " Daisy insisted.

Many thoughts of being undressed by Daisy Duke entered Cooter's mind as he began to protest, "Daisy I'm not going to ......"

Without any further argument Daisy reached over and unbuttoned Cooter's work pants before he could stop her. She had them down to his ankles, "Ok, now give them up." she said.

Knowing himself beaten he stepped out of the wet pants and quickly turned around to hide his 'uncomfortableness' as he was sure his shorts had shrunk several sizes from the rain.

Daisyhung up the pants and shirt with her back to Cooter's. She said with a smile, "Hang up your shorts to dry. I'll stay over here until then." She remembered the 'effect' she had on him at the Boar's Nest only a few nights ago and smiled to herself.

Cooter said, "I'll be fine. You come get warm."

"Don't be silly. You can't stay in wet clothes." Daisy argued. She turned and went to Cooter, touching his arms she both saw and felt him shaking from the coldness of the night. "You are freezing. Now get over here by the fire." she added.

Cooter was shaking but he wasn't sure it was from the cold. All good sense told Cooterto walk away from Daisy right then. Unfortunately everyone including Crazy Cooter himself, knew he had no good sense.

In an attempt to warm Cooter, Daisy began rubbing her hands up and down Cooter's arms and shoulders. There was something hyponotizing in her touch. Cooterwas doing his best to form logical thoughts and even though his brain said, 'move away' his body was moving closer to Daisy who was moving closer to him. Cooterturned around, looked down at Daisy and uttered, "Dai, ............. sy, ..........."

Daisy looked up at Cooter unable to reply.

Now CooterDavenport had been known to have had several ladies in his life, though his reputation withthem was far better than any of the Duke boys. In his experiences he could say that none had made him feel anything like what he was feeling now. He loved Daisy, had always loved her, just a every red blooded American man who ever met her did, but right now _**if**_ he could talk he'd say that at that moment he was 'In love with Daisy Duke'.

As Daisy looked into Cooter'seyes, she saw what he couldn't say. She had seen a lot of men 'undress' her with their eyes, but she was seeing deep into Cooter's soul and felt he could see into hers also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Town seemed unusally crowded as Bo and Luke were lead back into town cuffed and in leg irons, while Dixie and Beth were on their horses with their hands also tied. Even with no further details this was enough of a site to get the attention of many of the towns folk, most of whom knew Luther Davenport's ideas on raising his daughters. At the Sheriff's office the deputies went about taking the rope off the Sheriff's horse, wrapping it up as he got closer to the two men still tied together. When he got near them, he said, "Inside." and walked off with a hard jerk of the rope, leaving Bo and Luke no choice but to follow.

Another Deputy and the Sheriff untied the girls from the horse, leaving their hands tied, and helped then off the horses. Taking each by the arm, none too gently they began leading the girls inside the Sheriffs office. Both girls were attempting to hold and conceal their corsets and other undergarments they had not taken the time to put on while struggling to get loose from the men. As fiesty as both girls were, neither was a match for the Sheriff or Deputy with their hands tied as they were. Once inside, the Duke boys had already been uncuffed and placed in the cell to the left of the main door. Sheriff Coltrane reached for the keys to the cell on the right side of the door, opened the door and put Dixie, then Beth inside the cell. Once the door was locked, Sheriff Coltrane turned to the Deputy, "Go to the blacksmith's shop and let Mr. Davenport know that we have his daughters." The girls hands were untied through the bars.

The boys watched as Rosco put both sets of cell keys in his own pocket. Luke nearly swore out loud when he seen that.

"Yes, Sir, Sheriff." he said as he headed out the door. He was glad that he hadn't acted on his own desires for the youngest daugther.

Since speaking with the Sheriff, Luther Davenport had returned to his shop that was closed for the evening and was working hard to be able to carry out his promise to his daughters if they had not already been totally ruined. He knew their reputations would be not less than questionable if the Sheriff brought them and the men back to town. He was furious and at this point didn't care. He wanted the men punished by the law and he'd deal with his daughters!

He had instructed his son, Cooter to fashion two locking mechanisms that would have a unique key and be unpickable. Cooter had no idea what his father wanted the two special locks for but he knew his fathers' temper and had gone to the back part of the shop to make them. He had gone East to learn more about making locks and this was his chance to prove that he had indeed learned a lot while away. Maybe that would make up for his lack of judgement on the stage should anything come up about it later. He could only hope. Cooter finished the locks, checked, re-checked them and then re-checked them again. They were sound and no way they could be picked. He took them out to his father who was working on some sort of belt but that is all Cooter could see. "Here are the locks. What are you making?"

Luther Davenport said in a no non-sense tone, "Never mind." He reached in his pocket for some money, "Go to the saloon, get a table, have a beer, and order a bottle, I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

Cooter knew better than to question his father and a wasn't going to argue. A night on the town and his old man paying. He replied, "Yes, Sir."

Cooter hadn't been gone long when the Deputy came by, "Mr. Davenport, Sheriff said to tell you he has your daughters."

Luther looked up for only a second, "Did he get the men they were with?"

The Deputy replied, "Yes, Sir. They are all at the jail."

"I hope he has them all locked up?" Luther questioned.

"Yes, they are." The Deputy informed.

"Good. Real good. I'll be there as soon as I can." Luther said, then added, "Just keep them all locked up until I get there."

At the jail Luke knew that he and Bo were in a pile of trouble, even though they hadn't deflowered the young girls. He began studing the cell. The flat steel bands that made the bars were double welded on both sides. The cell had both a top and bottom of steel bands. There was no wooden floor or ceiling like on the old Westerns he and Bo were so familiar with.

Bo seen him looking around, "Any ideas?"

"Several, ..... but then, ....... I'd be charged with **your** murder." Luke said.

Bo gulped, "I didn't make you come with me."

"I know, but you knew when you went I would follow." Luke said still hoping to find a way out. There had been no talk between them and the underage females since that fact as well as their real name had been disclosed.

Across the Sheriff's office in the next cell the girls were a bit in shock. Beth asked Dixie lowly, "Were you expecting this?"

"No. I figured to have actually been across father's knee by now, but not this." Dixie said honestly. She looked over at the handsome young men locked up in a cell that was so near and so far away. They could see each other and talk, but with a good ten feet separating them touching was out of the question. It wasn't likely the men would want to touch them after finding out who their father was. The man she had been so close to giving her all to appeared to be looking for any weakness in the jail. She had to try to explain to him why she lied to him. "Luke,............."

Luke looked across the jail at her.

"I need to tell you that I am sorry that I lied to you." Dixie said.

Luke looked the young girls up and down. His mind showed him more explicit views of Dixie. His mind told him to leave it alone and get as far away from them as he could if her father didn't shoot him on site, but his body betrayed him as he felt his jeans growing tighter just at the thoughts of how this young woman had made him feel from her touch. "Ok, but why did you lie?" Something in him had to know.

Dixie looked him in the eyes and never looked away as she spoke, "My father is very possesive and very strict. Over the past few years there have been several young that have wanted to court us properly, some have even approached father. All it got was they left town and we ended up beat nearly to death."

Luke looked at her sister to try to see if she was lying.

A bit embarrassed, Beth looked from Luke to Bo, then replied, "She's not lying. The last young man that showed any interest in me, I met in church. He asked father at chuch if he could set with us during the Sunday social that evening. Father took him off and talked with him, we went home from church and I was whipped so hard that I couldn't set anywhere for days. The young man never showed at the social, nor have I seen him since."

Dixie added, "It seems Father convienced him to leave town complete with a escort from the Sheriff."

Bo said, "But he didn't do anything illegal."

Dixie replied, "No, but Father has pull here."

For some reason other than the girls, this interested Luke very much, but he wasn't sure why. "What sort of pull?"

Dixie said, "Father has made all this...." she ran her hand on the bars, "I saw you looking for flaws. There won't be any. He is the best blacksmith in these parts. The county wants to grow, they need his skills."

Luke needed to know the truth about something else, "So how old are you two really?"

Dixie was afraid that if she told him the truth he'd no longer be interested, but knew he would surely find out now that he had been arrested be cause of her. She figured it would be better coming from them as she heard Beth answer, "She's 22 and I just turned 21." Dixie looked at Beth, then at the Bo and Luke, "I'm 19, Beth is 18. We are far old enough to court, but father refuses to even let a man talk to us until after we are 21."

Luke saw things totally clear now. It was a trap. The girls had intended to let them have their way with them in order to trap them into marriage. He looked at Bo and said so lowly that the girls couldn't hear, "I told you it was a trap. Don't you see they were trying to trap us into marriage?"

Bo of all people asked, "Would that really be so bad?"

Luke looked at his girl chasin' cousin, "What did YOU say?"

"I said, would that be all bad? Look at them." Bo said. He knew that each time he looked at Beth his body reacted and was pretty sure Luke's was too.

Luke was about to fly mad, when something inside him stopped his anger cold. The girls were right, there was no reason their father shouldn't at least let them talk to men especially chapereoned. Maybe their father was being a bit unreasonable, he'd have to check that out when he met the man.

Luther finished his work and placed them in a bag. He went straight to Mayor Hogg. "Mayor Hogg, I understand that your Sheriff has caught my girls and the men they were with."

Mayor Hogg replied, "I told you he would."

"I need to know if the girls were violated so that I can deal with them accordingly. I intend to have Doc check them out if you can get your Sheriff to assist him. I figure that my girls will be unwilling to be examined." Luther then took out a healthy bag of coins, "I also would like to discuss getting some moral codes on the Hazzard books so that fathers like me can deal with our children and those who want to harm them."

Mayor Hogg saw the bag of coins, "I assure you I'll talk to the Sheriff while you see Doc." Hogg took down a book of hand written legal codes and said, "Now let's see what we have and what is needed..........

A bit later with the changes to Hazzard law made, Luther Davenport went to see the Doc. He had been old years before and understood the situation Luther was in with the girls. He agreed to examine the girls and even had a method to calm their resistance. Being an old country Doc that had learned all the herbs and fruits of land he had a cure for anything.

It was well past the lunch and dinner hour and still the four young people waited for the girls father and the Sheriff to determine their fate. The Sheriff entered the jail from the back as a Deputy came in from the front with a tray from the local boarding house. The Sheriff announced, "It seems to be taking your father a bit to get here so I've sent to the boarding house for something to hold you all until morning."

The Deputy put two metal plates in each cell and poured lemonade into four metal cups.

Luke and Bo were never fond of jail food in their time so they were skeptical of the food they were served. Since they hadn't eaten since breakfast at dawn, the boarding house food was likely the best food they had ever had in jail.

The girls also hadn't eaten since breakfast, but they only poked at their food. The longer they waited to face their father the more nervous they were becoming. They were thirsty from the long day in the sun, so the both finished their drinks.

The Deputy still had lemonade in the pitcher and refilled all the cups to empty the pitcher. He then collected the plates and the four empty cups and took them all to the boarding house to be washed. The Sheriff them dimmed the lanterns and walked to the back of the jail where his office was.

In the hours that they had waited for the girls father, Luke hadn't sat down. He had either been standing at the bars talking to the girls or pacing, he was doing the latter now, as Bo sat on the bunk made of steel that had no mattress of any kind on it. Luke turned to say something to Bo and found him sound alseep.

Beth asked Dixie, "What do you figure is keeping father?"

"I'd really hate to think what **could be** taking him so long." Dixie said.

Beth said, "Oh, God... You think he's really working on **them**?"

Dixie said with a yawn as she sat on one of the hard bunks, "I don't know, but it would explain what is keeping him."

Beth asked as she sat down beside Dixie, "How can you be sleepy at a time like this?"

Dixie replied, "I don't know, but I'm exhausted."

Beth found her ownself yawning a few minutes later.

Luke looked over at the nearly asleep girls, then at his sleeping cousin, then he felt his knees buckle nearly causing him to fall. He caught himself and sat down on the bunk trying to think what would cause this strange feeling so early in the evening, ........ then it came into his mind, he looked to see both females sound asleep. He was right, it had to be. He tried to tell the girls but found that he himself was too far gone to speak. He tried to fight it but he was soon fast asleep like the others.

A bit later Luther Davenport, the Sheriff and the Doc came into the jail, a room in the back had been prepared for the Doc. The Sheriff opened the cell door where the girls were at, Luther went inside and picked up his oldest daughter. He couldn't miss the corsets and heavy under slips that the girls no longer had on. If he doubted his decisions before, he no longer did now. Luther just hoped he had been in time to teach these four a lesson they would not soon forget. He carried her to the back room, while the Sheriff relocked the cell. Dixie was placed on a large desk that had been covered with clean sheets. Doc shut the door with only Dixie, Luther and himself in the room. As he went towards the young girl he asked, "You are sure about all this?"

Luther confirmed, "Absolutely."

The Doc moved the girls dress so that her underwear could be removed and began the exam. He looked at Luther and said, "Well, I think I have good news for you. She is intact."

Luther replied, "Show me the proof."

Doc proceeded to show Luther that his daughter had been unharmed.

Luther asked, "You are sure?"

"You saw for yourself. I've done this many times." Doc replied.

"Alright, then you can help me make sure she stays unharmed." Luther took out a hand made chastity belt. He and the Doctor worked to get it on Dixie and insure that it was tight enough to be secure without causing harm to his daughter. Luther checked and rechecked the locking mechnism that his son had made, it appeared to be locked soundly. He picked up Dixie and took her back to the cell so that the same procedure could be done to Beth.

The Doc completed his examine and declared, "She too is an intact virgin."

Luther smiled as he confirmed Doc's findings, "Good. Good. I intend to make sure they are both kept that way for a long time." He took out the second chastity belt. Once it was on Beth, Luther again checked and rechecked Cooter's work. The lock was secure. As he picked up his youngest child he asked, "So how long will that concotion of yours keep them out for?"

"Late morning, at least." Doc replied.

"Good. My son is waiting for me at the saloon." He took Beth back to the cell, placed her on the bunk next to her sister.

Rosco locked the cell door again pocketing the keys.

Luther said, "Doc said they will all be knocked out until mid morning. Care to join us at the saloon?"

Rosco said, "In that case, I'll just take the keys and leave a deputy on duty."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luke had finished that dream and must have went into another one before waking up just about dawn. The sounds of the storm raging outside could easily be heard in the jail. He woke with a start and set up so quickly he woke Bo on the other bunk. All he could say was, "Daisy. I've got to get to her!"

Bo looked at him, "Luke I don't know what the problem is but look around, we ain't gonna no where. What is wrong?"

Luke was still disoriented, "Daisy is with Cooter!....... I'm telling you, Daisy is in trouble! "

What Luke did next, Bo had a hard time seeing his cousin that upset and helpless to do anything about it, "Rosco, you WILL let me out of here or deal with me when I get out! Daisy is in trouble. There won't be no fixin' it if I can't stop it!"

Rosco tried to be reasonable, "Luke now if you just tell me where you think Daisy is or what the trouble is, I'll even go against this centennial thing and call the farm if it will make you feel better."

Bo figured that was as best as it would get, a call. Once Luke knew Daisy was home would be fine. "Rosco, call. Just call and make sure she is Ok. Once Luke knows she is home and safe he'll be fine." Bo could only hope he was right.

Rosco picked up the phone and attempted to call the Duke farm. The recorded message didn't easy his mind and he knew it wouldn't Luke's. "The number you are trying to reach is temporarily out of service." Rosco called Enos's house and got the same message. He then tried his own house and again got the same message. As a last resort, he tried Cooter's garage, which was just across the square. He got the same recording. He looked at the two Dukes and said, "It seems all of the phone lines in Hazzard are out."

Luke swore! "Bo I'm telling you, Daisy is in trouble." Though the memories of that dream were sketchy Luke only knew Daisy was in trouble.

Bo said, "Luke talk to me."

Luke took a breath and said, "All I know is Daisy is in a storm." He pointed outside at the storm. "She's in trouble and Cooter is there with her!"

Bo said, "Luke I hear ya, but you are getting a bit caught up in the dream you had a few days ago."

Luke was pacing the small cell, "Maybe but I don't think so."

The storm was still raging as dawn brightened the day. A loud clap out thunder awoke Cooter, laying on the dirt floor of the cave. The fire had died down, but he was unusually warm. Well, one half of him was warm. He looked to his right side and saw why it was so warm. A very naked Daisy Duke, with only his rain jacket to cover her was nearly glued to his side. Cooter closed his eyes. He had been drunk and woke up before trying to remember the night before. This was the only thing he could compare his situation too, but he knew he was sober as a judge even before Daisy had radioed him for help. Then, he remembered the slides, the wetness of their clothes, the coldness of the night. THEN, Cooter remembered Daisy undressing him! The sight of her undressed. And, then, what had followed!!!! He had taken her untamed and unprotected, and at the moment the consequences be da--ed! If it never happened again, or even if he had to face Bo and Luke or even Jesse, it was a night to remember!

Daisy was on the verge of waking. Her front half was warm, but her backside wasn't. She turned her back to the warmth she felt. Then, she felt an arm wrap around her. Who's arm??? Imagies of the previous night replayed themselves for her. She saw herself undress Cooter. Then there was a burning need to be close to her lifetime friend, that she had considered a brother. Surely she hadn't acted on those desires. She ran her hand under the rain jacket and felt her nakedness and she knew she HAD not only let Cooter have her, but had very much encouraged it! She whispered, "Oh my God! I've opened a can of worms!" She also knew this had been a very much unprotected encounter. Suddenly she couldn't think or catch her breath, as she tried to figure out just how much trouble last night was going to cause.

Before she could complete the thought Daisy heard Cooter's familiar voice aak, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Was the only reply she felt safe in giving right then.

Cooter could still hear the storm raging outside, but said, "I've got to see about finding a way to get us out of here. I don't think it would do for anyone to find us like this."

Daisy replied, "I'll get dressed and go with you."

Both dressed with their backs to one another, they barely looked each other's way all the way to the wrecker. Cooter first tried the CB. His CB was said to be able to reach Moscow so surely he could reach the farm or someone who could tell him about the roads. "Breaker, Breaker, This is Crazy Cooter. Any one home on the Hazzard net?" His reply came in the form of static. He switched channels, and tried again. Nothing. He made several more attempts before looking at Daisy, "I don't understand it. I can usually reach anyone in Hazzard from this spot. Maybe it's the storm. I guess I'll just get turned around and go see if they have the slide behind us clear first, because they'd have to clear it before getting to the one in front of us.

Daisy knew that for Cooter, he was making a lot of good sense. "Ok."

They had gone to the first slide which hadn't been cleared and had even gone to the second slide site and as figured, it had not been cleared either. Cooter had tried the CB still without being able to reach anyone.

At the Duke Farm, Jesse had been up since before dawn. He knew Daisy had not made it home. He had tried to call the Boar's Nest and into town only to find the phone lines were out. Jesse hoped that Daisy had stayed at the Boar's Nest and not gotten out in the storm. He had fed the animals and eaten and with still no Daisy, Jesse was heading out in the pick up to find her. What he found was the reasons Daisy hadn't gotten home last night. A bridge out on one end of the farm and a land slide on the other. He also had tried the CB and wasn't able to reach anyone. Jesse wasn't sure that he could clear the land slide or not with his tractor, but he'd go back to the farm, get it and try to see if he could at least get it clear enough to have one lane open.

Back at the Hazzard jail, Luke had paced so long that he had nearly driven Bo and Rosco up the wall. Rosco had even turned on the CB upstairs but hadn't been able to reach anyone or hear anyone else talking. With agreeing not to use power only the oil laterns, no phones and unable to reach anyone on the CB it was more like the 1880's than even Rosco liked.

Boredom and stress along with not sleeping well finally over took Luke as he finally dozed back off into a light sleep. Bo was also concerned by Rosco's failed attempts to contact Daisy or the farm, but was glad to see Luke doze off for a nap. In fact, Bo hoped that he could pick up the dream about the girls at the swimming hole and actually get to finish with without the law showing up this time. He wouldn't be that lucky!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Odd chapters are modern times, even are old times. Hope that helps for all that I may have confussed. Every other chapter is basically telling 2 stories in one.

Chapter 8

When Bo woke up it was to see the 1880's jail. His head felt like it was going to split open and the outside light from the windows didn't help. It was unusal for Bo to wake up first, usually it was Luke that woke him up. Bo looked over to see Luke on the bunk across from him and it looked as Luke had went to sleep setting on the bunk as his feet were still hanging off the bunk. Then Bo looked over at the girls. They were still asleep, too. Bo set up and his head again began to throb as he leaned over and shook Luke's arm, "Luke wake up."

Luke found it strange that Bo would be waking him up. Maybe he'd heard something about Daisy and quickly set up. He found that had been a mistake. His head hadn't hurt that bad since Bo and him and Cooter had drank a gallon of Jesse's finest by themselves as teenagers.

Bo knew if Luke's head was hurting anything like his was that his world was spinning from the pain associated with the sudden movement. "Luke I ain't sure why, but I don't recommend moving anything real quick if you want to keep you head on your shoulders."

Luke had his eyes closed to the light and replied, "I know why we all slept so good, trouble is I don't know why. There was something in that food last night, I nearly went out standing up. You were asleep, the girls had also gone out only minutes after you, by the time I figured it out and tried to tell ya'll I couldn't even talk, my knees buckled and I was gone."

Bo asked, "But, why?"

Luke said, "I don't know, but it sure is strange that it's taking their father so long to get here."

Dixie and Beth were on the verge of waking up. They could hear the men talking but hadn't opened their eyes yet. Dixie was laying on her back and her head hurt. Maybe if she slept a bit longer the headache would leave. She pulled her knees up, her arms around her and tried to move her waist to turn on to her side. She felt something tight restricting her movement. Thinking it must be the belt of her dress tangled up under her Dixie didn't think too much of it.

Luke was now up and seen Dixie moving, he said very gently and quietly, "If your head is hurting anything like ours, I'd move real slow if I were you two."

Dixie asked sleepily, "How did you know my head was hurting?"

Luke replied, "Because I'm pretty sure there was something in dinner to knock us all out, but I'm not sure why."

Luke's words sent a wave of panic through Beth as she against Luke's warning suddenly tried to set up. It was almost as if she were being held down onto the bunk at her waist. She put her hands down to her waist and private area. Even through the dress she felt that her father had indeed carried out his threat! "Oh, My God, Dixie he DID IT!" Beth nearly sceamed.

Beth's words of panic set off alarms in Dixie too as she now felt herself through her dress. Only now did she realize the restriction in her waist had not been from the belt on the dress but the metal belt around her waist. "Oh, Sh--!!!" She exclaimed very unlady like, but she wasn't feeling very lady like right about now.

From where Bo and Luke were they had no idea of what had happened or of the threats there father had made about putting them in chastity belts. "Ladies, what is wrong?" Bo asked giving them at award winning smile that said he could fix what ever the problem was.

Beth was so upset she hadn't tried thinking logically yet. She replied, "Bo, honey, I think we've got a problem, and if you've got any bright ideas, I sure would appreciate it."

"Darlin, just tell us what the problem is and I'm **sure** that me and Luke can think of something." Bo said sweetly.

Luke rolled his eyes at Bo. He knew when there were problems that it was usually Bo getting them into the situation, like now, and Luke having to think of a way out of them.

Both girls had managed to get up and were standing close to the bars of the cell. Dixie looked at Luke, "We told you father has ran off any man that has tried to talk to us and has whipped us. What we didn't tell you was that he also had threatened, ......... maybe promised is a better word, to put us in chastity belts until we turn 21."

Beth was on the verge of tears when she looked at Bo and reminded him, "That's **three years** from now!"

Luke was the first to try logic, "Surely he wouldn't keep, ............."

Dixie looked at the man that had been so close to making her a woman. Just looking at him so close and now so very far away sent sensations through her that felt as if she setting on a fire ants nest. Her voice was barely controlled as she replied even before Luke finished his thought, "This time yesterday, I was **sure** he wouldn't do **this** either." She placed her hands on the waist part of the belt and looked at the cell she was locked in.

Beth had an idea, "Dixie, he'll have to let us out to go to the outhouse. Maybe we could get away from him?"

Dixie liked the sound of that idea, whether or not it would work, she didn't know.

If Luke was going to try to figure a way to get the girls out then he had to see what he was up against. He looked to make sure the Deputy wasn't around. When he didn't see him, he said, "Can I see the belt?"

Dixie at this point didn't mind showing Luke, but looked at Bo.

Luke saw her, "Bo turn around a minute, then I'll let Beth show you hers if she wants to."

Bo turned around.

Dixie lifted her dress. Luke saw the metal belt. It appeared that the belt was tight enough to prevent any sort of prying or pounding to remove the belt, and tight enough to prevent anything else Luke's mind was thinking about. The lock looked to be the only way to get the belt loose. He just hoped that it would be able to be picked. With a loud sigh he he nodded for Dixie to put her dress back down and said, "Alright, Bo." Luke turned around so that Beth could show Bo her belt. Luke was glad he had his back to the girls as his body reacted to the site of the young girl's body even if he knew he couldn't do what he had truely wanted to do at the swimming hole. He'd have to figure a way to get her out of that belt.

Beth lifted her dress after Luke had turned around. Bo glanced over the metal contraption and gave a low whistle. "What in the world is that?" he asked in shock.

Beth fought hard not to just burst into tears. "It's special made by my father to keep you out."

She let her dress down, tears in her eyes, when she realized the sight of her was getting to Bo. "I'm sorry," she said, somehow feeling like this was her fault.

"It's OK, Luke," she said to the dark haired man. She sat back down on the bed, as best she could with the uncomfortable contraption.

Before they could say anything else the front door opened and in walked Sheriff Coltrane with two other men. Bo and Luke turned to size up the two men. Luke looked at the man who had to be the girls father and the returned look told Luke they were in a LOT of trouble if this man had half the pull the girls said he did.

The other man asked for the paper work and Luke could only figure this was the Judge. Rosco handed him a thick stack of papers. He also pulled out the keys and opened the cell door where the girls were.

Luther for the first time looked away from Bo and Luke and said to his daughters, "I want you home NOW!!! GET!!!"

Beth looked at Dixie. She wanted to yell at Luther, but waited for Dixie's cue to know whether that was a wise idea or not.

Bo, in the meantime, looked at Beth, and being the quick-to-act but slow-to-think Duke that he was, he blurted out, "Mr. Davenport, you got no right talkin' to them that way. They're grown women far as I can see."

Luke shook his head, not quite believing sometimes how stupid his cousin could be, as Luther said, "And just HOW far DID you see?"

Luke grimaced knowing that the Judge was watching all this and not knowing what Bo would say.

Bo didn't quite know how to respond to that, and looked to Luke for help. Luke, however, gave him a "You brought this on yourself" look, and Bo looked at Mr. Davenport. "It don't take seein' much to know you've got them two trapped like slaves."

Luke would have liked to have slapped Bo right about then. He had been trying to tell him things were different in these times.

Luther looked at the Judge and said, "How about a little hard labor, Judge to show them what a slave is?"

Bo straightened up, fully prepared to shuck and jive his way out of the situation, but Luke got the sinking feeling that Luther Davenport would know a shuck and jive when he saw it. Even a Duke shuck and jive.

The Judge replied, "Maybe. " But kept reading the papers.

Bo looked at Luther. "Mr. Davenport, I'll have you know that I'm the great-grandson of General P.T. Beauregard... Mama named me for her grandaddy. And my family's got alot of say, too, where I'm from. And I sure would hate for you to get yourself in some more mess of trouble."

Luke got the feeling the judge was only going along with Mr. Davenport. At least wise he hoped he was. When he heard Bo's last statement he knew they were in trouble.

Luther looked at the two and smiled, "The Sheriff and Mayor Hogg had us a real long talk about your family last night while you were all nice and asleep all safe and sound behind bars and not trying to violate anyone's baby girls."

Dixie knew the sound of her father's voice and it was going to get bad when he called them his baby girls. She whispered, "We're making it worse on them. We need to go while we can still walk." She stepped toward the open cell door.

Sheriff Coltrane stepped in between her and her father. He hoped the girls wouldn't get a whipping like the last time.

Dixie was greatful the Sheriff was between her and Luther as she made it to the front door of the jail only hoping Beth was behind her. She gave Luke a look she hoped said that she was 'sorry for whatever her father had done to them'. She could only hope not to see them riding out of town later. One thing was for sure this blamed thing wasn't going to make walking anywhere any quicker.

Beth followed behind Dixie, frustrated beyond belief. She could almost feel Bo's touch, and here she was all locked away in this blasted belt. She wanted to cry. She'd known she shouldn't have listened to Dixie. And when she saw the horses standing outside, she froze for a split second.

Dixie saw Beth looking at the mens' horses, "The horses will be fine." Then she saw the look of dispair on Beth's face, "I hope they won't be riding out either, least wise without us and for that to happen I'll be as uncomfortable as need be to get out of this thing." Dixie added, "If we can get home before Father, maybe we can find the key or some tools in the shop??"

Beth nodded. She sure hoped so. The two girls made their way out of the jail, and headed home, both trying very hard not to walk funny.

Both were certain everyone in town could tell their situation by the way they were walking.

Back in the jail, the judge looked across the jail at the two young men. I've read the Sheriff's story. According to him you two were alone, with the 2 minor females outside of town. All four of you were in a state of undress in the swimming hole above the mill. Firstly, how old are you two?

Luke replied quietly, "Twenty four."

"Twenty one." Bo said proudly.

Luke glared at him. Didn't he know the older they were the worse it would be for them.

The judge said, "I have a Doctors statement that the two were 'unharmed'. Mr. Davenport would like to give you all the option of riding out of here right now, permantly or face prison." The judge had purposely used the word prison to try to worry the men.

Bo and Luke looked at each other for a minute. "Your Honor," Luke said, relying on all the respect Uncle Jesse had taught him to help in this situation. "Exactly how long are we looking at being in prison here."

The judge gave Luther Davenport a look that said, _'Now what?'_ Luke had just called his bluff.

Luther sighed and waved his hand for the Judge to continue. He knew the judge could only do so much but surely these traveling men wouldn't want to stick around for two children they couldn't get at for a couple years yet, let alone stay in the likes of this jail for any amount of time.

The Judge replied, "Since they were not harmed that would be at least fifteen days for the local codes you all broke."

"Fifteen days?" Bo exclaimed, as usual, speaking without thinking. "You think we're just gonna leave our home and our Uncle Jesse and never come back over 15 days? Well, listen here, Mister, you can just forget it. We ain't done nothin' worth goin' to jail over, but we SURE ain't done nothin' to make me leave town. You ain't gettin' rid of us that easy!"

Luke glared at Bo again. They were going to have a long talk real soon! Luke tried to smooth over Bo's outburst, "As my cousin is trying to explain. We have family in the area, which is why we returned to Hazzard to help our Uncle after his wifes' untimely passing......"

The Judge cut Luke off, "That may be, but seems your not being much of a help trying to corrupt the young girls of our town. I don't know where you all have been but we do things different here." The Judge had still been trying to bluff when he said up to 15 days, fact was fifteen days was the maximum he could give them and that was stretching it a bit. " The Judge paused only to look at Mr. Davenport again before passing sentence. "I find you guilty as charged. Fifteen days in our fine establishment and Sheriff you can give these important men the best of treatment. Court adjourned!"

The Sheriff let out a too familiar giggle as he replied, "I can do just that!"

Mr. Davenport said to the Judge, "How about that drink I owe ya, from last week of course."

"I think I'll take you right up on that." The Judge said with a smile.

"Now, wait just a cotton pickin' minute!" Bo exclaimed, still not having learned his lesson. "You can't give us 15 days in jail when we technically didn't even do nothin'!"

The Judge replied calmly, "I can and did. If you're not happy I'm sure that if I read back through the complaint I would find a few more violations."

Luke had about had enough and said quietly but sternly, "I'd like to get out of here without hanging. Would you shut **up**!"

The Judge tipped his hat on the way out, "Have a nice stay gentlemen and DO come back."

Luke looked at Bo as the door shut leaving only them and the Sheriff in the jail, "What in the Sam Hill are you **trying** to do!!? If this is your idea of helping anyone, let alone ourselves I'd sure like to hear it!"

About that time who should walk into the jail, but Jesse Duke. "I'd love to hear ya'lls ideas on helping me at the farm. HOW in tarnation did you two manage not to get hung when you've been travelin' all over creation and can't be in Hazzard two days and are locked up for trying to dishonor not just this family but the Davenports! I TOLD you two to stay clear of the Davenport girls!"

Luke started, "Now, Uncle Jesse it's not like that......."

Bo cut him off, "Uncle Jesse, we didn't go to mess with no Davenport girls. They told us their name was O'Malley. I wouldn't have gone messin' with trouble if I'd-a know it was trouble."

Luke frowned. Not at what Bo had said, but because he agreed with it! "Uncle Jesse he is right. They didn't tell us they were Davenports!"

Jesse looked at his two nephews. Lord knew he loved them but this, like many other times, was one of those times that made him really wonder why. "Now, you two ought to have known better than to be messin' with girls you ain't never met before. Are you askin' to get shot?" He shook his head. "What if they'da been married? Or..." He couldn't believe sometimes what kinds of things the boys got themselves into. Jesse continued, "Are you all looking for a shot gun wedding or just the shot gun?"

Luke sighed. He had read alot of history and knew more about these times than Bo did, "I know we got carried away, but we only meant to go check on them and maybe eat a bit of lunch." Luke knew by Jesse's expression that sounded as lame to him as it had when Luke heard himself say it.

Bo knew as well as Luke did that it was a bad explanation, and Jesse didn't buy it. And lying to Jesse was never something either of the boys liked to do. Granted, this was a Jesse who would have understood a lot better if they were back in modern day Hazzard County.

Jesse started off calmly but tended to raise his voice as he went, "Let me get this straight. You all knew they were going out of town alone? You didn't tell them that wasn't wise or proper, but you all did go make sure they are alright?" Jesse had only briefly spoke to the Sheriff on his way out so he didn't have many details, "So what exactly were you all doing to get arrested?" He could only hope that it wasn't anything indecent.

Bo looked at Luke, not wanting to have to answer the question

Luke had only thought it was hot yesterday at the swimming hole. It was getting quite a bit hotter in here. Then he seen the look from Bo, he knew one of them had better answer and it looked like it was going to be him. He sighed, "It was awefully hot yesterday when we got up above Hanson's Mill,......"

Jesse didn't like this. "You mean the swimming hole where they used to take the girls swimming while we took you boys to the other end of town?"

"Yes, Sir, that would be the one." Luke said, but didn't understand how he could remember something he never did.

"How far did ya get?" Jesse wasn't being real quiet.

Luke knew Bo was looking at him again. "We went around the bend and got in the water and they got in the water away from us......."

Jesse now knew most of the rest of the story and knew he didn't want to ask, "How close were you when the Sheriff road up?"

Luke looked at Bo, Bo was looking at him. They both dropped their eyes to the floor.

Going stratight to the point, in true Jesse Duke fashion, "Could they be with child?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other and both anwsered, "No." Luke added, "Ask the judge, seems the Doc gave him a statement to back us up. We didn't ........."

"I'm not asking anyone but you two. ...... They had Doc check them? Do you two fools know what would have happened if those girls weren't pure? It wouldn't have matter if you all were out of line or not. With their father's pull, they would have HUNG ya before lunch!" Jesse stated seriously. He paused then asked, "So how long did the Judge give ya?"

Luke said quietly, "Fifteen days."

"Fifteen days?" Jesse repeated, "Well I suggest you two do some long hard thinking about what is important. I am glad for ya'lls coming to help me out, but boys this is a small town. Everyone knows everyones business. It's not bad enough that the town knows your cousin was stranded alone with Davenport's son, now you two seem to be after his girls."

"Jesse, it's not us after them, its' them after us." Luke said defensively.

Jesse put his finger in Luke's face, "You two are grown men! They are underage girls. Who is the law listening to? Who's behind bars? I'll take your mounts home. No sense in boardin' them in town. Daisy and I'll bring them back the day ya get out and have them tied out front."

Luke nodded, "Thanks Uncle Jesse. Where is Daisy anyway?"

Jesse replied, "I left her at the mercantile. This is no place for a woman." Jesse turned and walked out of the jail.

Luke let out a deep breath. "I did NOT need that right now. He thinks we were chasin' them when it was you who wanted to go for a picnic with them. I only went to keep you out of trouble."

"Really? I suppose I held a gun to your head and made you undress, get in the water and be well on your way to being a pappa?" Bo asked.

Luke closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together, "No, you didn't. But I would not have went out of town looking for them if you hadn't have went first." He paused and said barely heard by Bo, "Can't help went I got there I liked what I saw. Like THAT matters now with them locked away from us and all."

Bo sat on the steel bunk and put his legs across it, "Yeah, what exactly are we gonna do about that?"

Luke shook his head, "Well, for the next couple of weeks I don't think there is anything that we CAN do, but after that, if they still need us.............."

"We'll get them out?" Bo asked hopefully.

Luke closed his eyes and wondered how much time they would get for breaking underage females out of chastity belts. He knew Jesse's opinion without asking. Luke replied, "I can't see leavin' em that way, but we may be real sorry if it's found out WE got them out."

Bo nodded as he starred at the wall, "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING -- This chapter deals with adult situations and some phases have double meanings, thoug it isn't explicit.

Chapter 9

Morning dawned at the Davenport farm. Dixie woke up and felt a 'heat' in her private areas so intense she was actually considering going to see the Doc. At first the only thing she could think of was that she had an infection of some type. She got up and headed to the bathroom only to find that each step she took only made the feelings she was having more intense. So intense she could hardly walk more than a few steps without having to stop. As she reached the bathroom the door was locked and she heard bath water running. It was unusual that anyone in this family took morning baths. "Cooter if that is you..........."

A tired voice answered from behind the door, "It's me." It was Beth, "Dix I got a real problem here."

"Well, as soon as I can get in there and take care of my problem, we'll talk about yours." Dixie said in obvious distress.

Beth had to wonder if Dixie was having the same problems. She was glad they were home alone, "Well, if you are 'hot and bothered', ..........." She paused before saying weakly, "This ain't helpin'!"

"It's got to!" Dixie said admitting her problem.

01 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 01

At the jail, dreaming of the secured maidens had taken it's toll on both Bo and Luke. Luke felt so much pressure in his srunken jeans that he had to un-tuck his shirt and unsnap his jeans before he could get up. He was standing by the window at the back of the cell trying to think of anything but women when he heard Bo moaning.

Bo was laying on his stomach and wiggling as he moaned.

Luke smiled and evil smile as he tapped Bo on the shoulder, "Bo. ..... Bo, get up." Luke was not going to let Bo find 'relief' when he couldn't, "Come on Bo. Time to get up."

Bo rolled over and said, "I, ....... can't get up, ................... not now anyway?"

Luke wanted to know more specifics, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a young filly, that you just can't get at in a yellow dress, would it?"

"How? Luke, how did you know?" Bo asked barely catching his breath?

Luke mumbled, "Cause its' the one in the blue dress getting at me." That confirmed to Luke they had again had the same dream. He replied, "Bo, I really don't know how we are having the same dreams but we are."

01 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 01

Dixie and Beth both finished their cold baths but still felt as if they had itching powder or fire ants in their underwear. Then discovered that not only was Luther not home but Cooter and the wrecker weren't home either which was strange. They tried both the phone and the radio and got nothing.

Beth looked at Dixie. "Uncle Luther AND Cooter are gone... You don't reckon their hurt, do ya?"

Dixie looked outside, "Looks like the storm was pretty bad. Maybe they just couldn't get home or are still out on a call."

Beth nodded, sure Dixie was right. "I just wonder... I'll bet Bo and Luke are real hungry in jail. Rosco's cookin' don't do nothin' for 'em." She gave Dixie a look to see if her cousin was thinking the same thing she was thinking.

"Well I think back in old times people were allowed to bring their folks in jail something to eat and since we can use the stove and Rosco can't get them anything fixed on electric stoves breakfast is likely bread and water if I know Rosco. Besides going into town we can maybe see what's up with Cooter and Dad?" Dixie added, "I'm just going to try to find something cooler than these jeans first."

Beth followed Dixie's lead and ran up the stairs. Both girls had plenty of clothes at each others houses, because sleep-overs were rarely planned. Beth dug through her drawer and pulled out her shortest of shorts, very similar to the ones Daisy wore. She took off her t-shirt and pulled on a tank top.

She was still fanning herself as they walked down to the kitchen to cook the boys some food.

Dixie had also put on short shorts and a button up shirt with spaghetti straps. It was cut low and could easily been a couple sizes bigger, but it managed to show off what she had nicely as the material had some give to it. Are you about ready? I'll get my car." She secretly hoped not to run into her father before seeing the boys dressed as she was.

Beth nodded, gathering up the food into a picnic basket and putting on a pair of cowboy boots. "Let's go."

Dixie looked at the basket, "You didn't happen to put a file or saw in there did you?"

Beth replied, "For the guys to get out?"

"No, for us to use to get in." Dixie said as a joke.

Beth laughed out loud. "No... Rosco'd see before we got it in anyways... And if he didn't, he'd see more of an eyeful than I feel like givin' him."

"You know Luke would never be interested in me, but at the moment, ............." Dixie didn't finish her sentence, she couldn't. She knew what she wanted, needed, but just didn't ever see it happening.

Beth sighed. "Honey, I'd say he was more than a little interested..." She shook her head. "But Bo? Now, Bo could have, and mostly has had, near bout any girl he wanted in the county... I don't see him wantin' me...

"Remember Luke's reputation. Trouble is he only seems to be out for a one nighter, but I could live with that." Dixie saw the surprise on Beth's face. "But, I think Bo is trying so hard to be like Luke that some of his exploits are blown up, but he was obviously in distress the other night at the Boar's Nest when you bumped into him."

Beth smiled a little at that thought, but immediately went back to Dixie's first comment. "You'd be willing to be with Luke for just one night, and then never have him again?"

Dixie couldn't help it she actually found herself squirm in her seat, "To scratch a certain itch? Yes." She was a little shocked at her own answer but there it was voiced out loud.

"Dixie!" Beth replied. She couldn't deny wanting Bo to help her scratch that same itch, but at the same time, she didn't know if she could handle having him make love to her one night, then be gone.

Dixie had the good sense to blush and replied, "You did ask."

Beth nodded. "I guess I did." She felt like every inch of her body was on fire... She wanted... no, needed, to have Bo take care of that, but how on earth was that supposed to happen.

01 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 01

Just off the Duke farm Jesse had nearly all the mudslide cleared at least so he could pass it as he drove past a short distance down the road he saw the familiar wrecker on the side of the road.

Daisy felt supremely guilty as she made sure everything looked as normal as possible. She couldn't bring herself to look at Cooter right yet... It just felt so wrong. But from what she remembered of last night, it had felt pretty right, too.

Neither Cooter or Daisy had spoken of last night. Cooter was relieved to see Jesse and yet worried at the same time, worried Jesse would somehow see it on his face he'd betrayed Jesse's trust and the entire family.

Somehow, even as she felt guilty, Daisy felt heat wash over her at the memory of the mechanic's rough hands having their way with her body. She shivered just a little, and turned toward the window, trying to concentrate on anything else but the way he'd made her feel.

Jesse saw the road runner on the back of the wrecker as he saw Cooter open his truck door and get out.

The older man could sense that something was different, but chalked it up to the fear that he'd lost Daisy. "Cooter, thanks for watchin' out for my girl," he said with a smile, grateful for the mechanic's help.

Cooter tried to give him a reassured grin, and said a bit quicker and full of detail, "Daisy ran through high water after she found the bridge out, we got to here and couldn't go anywheres eles there is another slide down the road a piece."

Jesse nodded. "I'm glad you found her, Cooter."

Daisy heard the men talking and knew she had to face her Uncle Jesse. She climbed out of the wrecker and walked over to her uncle, giving him a hug. "I'm OK, Uncle Jesse," she said. "Cooter'll give me a tow home, and I'll be there soon... I can cook for the boys when I get home."

"Daisy if the road is blocked behind ya, I figure the only two you'll be cooking for is us. Besides, with the way they wanted the boys to be punished as they would have been in the 1880's I don't see Rosco letting them have modern cooked food." Uncle Jesse reasoned.

Cooter barely controlled a shutter at the many thoughts running through his head about going to court with the boys only two days after they finished this little stay in the jail.

Daisy nodded. "That's probably true, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked at the pair and said, "Well, I'll let you tow the car home. I'll head on and get you some coffee going."

Daisy thanked Uncle Jesse, and watched him drive off on the tractor. As soon as he was out of sight, Daisy turned to Cooter. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she moved close to him, stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "It mighta been wrong, Cooter," she said softly, tears in her eyes. "But I'm not sorry."

Cooter said lowly, "I was until now, only because I thought you were. I don't know what got into me. I usually have more control. One minute I was there in wet clothes and the next we had, ..............." He felt his body responding to his thoughts. He took a deep breath and said, "I can't talk about this and be able to face Jesse in a couple of minutes."

Daisy nodded. She wanted so much to run into the cave and let Cooter take her again... She hadn't imagined anything quite like this. The only worry was, what if she were in the family way after their unprotected night? She climbed into the passenger's side of the wrecker, trying to reason with herself. Surely she couldn't be after just once. She'd had unprotected encounters before and nothing had happened. She'd known plenty of girls and women who tried to get pregnant for years and didn't so she was fine, and just worrying for nothing.

Cooter wasn't even allowing him to think of the things that could go wrong from last night, right now he had about 8 days not to have to worry about Bo and Luke and he wouldn't worry about anything else right now either, just getting Daisy and the road runner home.

Daisy reached over and lightly touched Cooter's hand... How she wanted to feel it underneath her clothes again. She was a bit ashamed of herself thinking that way, but it was true.

Cooter took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, then all too soon he pulled up to the Duke farm, "Run on in I'll unhook the car."

Daisy nodded, and walked toward the house, hoping a good cup of coffee would clear her mind.

At the jail her older cousins would have like something to have cleared their heads too and if things weren't bad enough, in walked the modern 'twins' of the girls from the past.

Luke saw Dixie's short shorts and tight low top and barely managed to keep from saying what he was thinking. He had been standing at the back of the cell near the window, while Bo had been on the bunk with his eyes closed. Luke managed to say to himself, but Bo heard him, "Oh, God."

Bo suddenly set up and looked across the jail to see Dixie and Beth coming down the stairs. They were currently waiting for Rosco to decide IF he was going to let them in the gate to see the boys or not.

Bo looked Beth up and down, feeling his jeans tighten again. "Dang it," he whispered, not sure what to do. He had quite a few ideas running through his mind of what he'd do if these bars weren't between them, but as it stood, the tight clothes and short shorts only gave Bo a "hard" time. In his mind's eye, he kept seeing her as she'd been in the dream, bare naked, nothing but water between them.

Rosco was looking at the basket of goodies while the girls were standing as close to the bars as they could get.

Luke knew he was much safer where he was but he had went to the front of the cell. He also felt the effects the girls lack of clothing was having on himself. Right now he didn't trust himself to open his mouth and was trying really hard to keep his hands in his pockets.

Part of Bo was tempted to reach through the bars and pull Beth up against him so he could touch her... Fantasies like he hadn't had in a long time kept popping into his head, making him very uncomfortable.

Rosco said, "I'll just take this basket back upstairs. I know you two didn't fix this stuff without electricity."

Dixie started to protest, when Luke reached out to her and whispered, "Let him go, maybe he'll take time to eat it." Dixie felt Luke's hand on her wrist but sensations were running deep into her being. She felt her hands begin to move on their own and soon found Luke to have been very lonely. She tried to get closer to the bars as she felt his eyes on her chest. She had no idea how her shirt had gotten unbuttoned so far down, but a second later Luke's hands were on her where her shirt wasn't."

Beth didn't even have time to be shocked as she made her way to the bars and Bo pulled her against them. She found herself locked in a passionate kiss, and Bo's hands underneath her shirt. She shivered a little as he touched her. A little moan escaped her as he pushed her bra cups down and replaced them with his big hands. She whimpered just a bit, sliding her hands along his chest.

The next moment they heard, "You two can't be standing that close to those bars! That's what that red line is for!" Rosco reminded.

Both girls reacted by unthinkingly turning around and Rosco saw a site like he'd never seen before!!! Least wise not since he was in his twenties.

"Shit," Luke swore before he'd thought about it. Beth and Dixie both covered up, turning 10 shades of red. Bo in the meantime turned away from the bars, knowing that now, he wasn't going to have his needs taken care of for what seemed like the millionth time between the dreams and real life.

Luke some how managed to get his, now very tight jeans zipped again.

Rosco managed to say, "You two out! Don't come back to visit anymore this time while they are here or I'll lock you two up too." He would have liked to have told those girls father but frankly he'd be just too embarrassed to do so.

Dixie's eyes met Luke's for a split second before she turned to go up the steps.

Beth was looking at Bo, who winked at her, despite his obvious discomfort. "Don't you worry," he said. "When I get outta here... I'll find you first thing."

Wanting to cry from the disappointment, Beth nodded. "You better."

Rosco looked at the boys, "You know you two are playing with fire, the Davenports won't take kindly to ya'll trying to mess with the girls. I may just have to have a talk with Luther about this little incident.

Beth, seemingly taking on her flame's personality... or at least his big mouth, said, "Sheriff, you got no right. We're legal grown women, and you can't do anything about it. You talk to my dad or Uncle Luther, and I'll sue you."

Dixie was almost at the top of the steps when she heard Beth. She groaned and headed back down stairs. "Rosco what did you do to her?"

Rosco studdered and stammered and said, "Me do to HER? It's her threatening me!" For two cents if he had another cell other than the one beside those Duke boys he'd lock both those girls up but then he'd have to deal with the Davenport men. And he couldn't put those guys the Dukes had fought beside them."

Beth glared at Rosco. "You best follow the law, Sheriff," she said softly.

Bo was impressed with Beth, and somehow, her gutsy comeback made him even more frustrated that he hadn't had things taken care of.

Rosco replied, "With what I saw I'd be more within my powers to lock you both up for incident exposure and call your fathers to come get you. Maybe even these two would get a few more days in here." He was truely considering it.

Luke said, "Dixie, Beth I think you all had better go now."

Beth looked at Bo who nodded his agreement. The two girls, still red with embarrassment headed outside.

After they were gone and Rosco was back to reading his newspaper, Luke looked at Bo, "You really gonna go after that?"

Bo replied, "Aren't you?"

"I'm not so sure. Bo you know danged good and well Luther would never let me date Dixie even if I wanted to, not to mention the problems with Cooter and Jesse, heck that would be like finding out Cooter was messing with Daisy and NOT in a dream!"

Bo knew Luke was probably right, and yet for the moment in which he was locked in Beth's kiss, everything had seemed right. "You mean to tell me that felt wrong?" he asked.

Luke tried to adjust his still tight jeans, "I didn't say that. I said, their father's will tell us both just how wrong it is if we push this. We better just hope Rosco doesn't say anything."

Bo shrugged. He guessed that was true, but at the same time, he could think of little else other than taking Beth off somewhere private and finishing what he'd just started. "He can't say nothin'. They're adults... They get the choose of who they'd call if they got locked up. And it sure wouldn't be Bryan or Luther."

"Well, it danged well, wouldn't do them any good for them to call us or be locked up just out of reach and still insight over there." Luke pointed to the empty cell.

"They got other friends and family," Bo replied. "Surely somebody'd be OK for 'em to call." He groaned as he sat down on the bed, then had to shift to adjust his jeans.

Luke said, "Just drop it. They are gone and we'll be here for over a week."


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: This chapter has some adult situations and lanuage in it, but if you aren't an adult the inferences should likely go un-noticed.

Chapter 10

Jesse had just finished saddling the boys horses and hooking up the team to the wagon, he walked in the small farm house and asked his niece, "Are you about ready? The boys will want their horses when they get out of jail. I can't not believe those two!"

Daisy put on her hat and tied the blue bow on it, "Yes, Sir, I am ready now. I hope to talk to Ms. Wilder about that teaching job while I'm in town. When I wrote her about coming here she said she would be leaving the school soon. Something about getting married and looking for a replacement before classes pick up this fall."

Jesse nodded, "Yes, her intended has a good job and doesn't want her to continue teaching."

"But, that is just so unfair to the children. She seems really good with them and like she cares about them."

Jesse replied, "She is good and does care, but if her future husband doesn't want her working then that is the way it'll be."

They road into town with the boys horses walking behind the wagon. Daisy knew that she also planned to intentionally walk by the blacksmith's shop in hopes of seeing Cooter. She had seen him a couple times in church on Sundays but hadn't had a chance to do more than speak to him since they had parted ways the day she had arrived in Hazzard.

Jesse parked wagon at the mercantile where they would also be getting supplies later and it was near the center of town. He said, "I'll take the horses down and let the boys know they are here."

Daisy replied, "Ok, Uncle Jesse. I'll be taking care of my errands and meet you back here."

Uncle Jesse went into the jail to tell the boys that the horses were outside, but he had to go back to the farm and get some work done. The boys thanked him for bringing the horses, and bid him farewell as he headed out the door, he reminded, "The best thing you two can do is head to the farm and get out of this town. Once you let Rosco get you once he'll be looking to get you for breathing. And for Pete's sake, stay away from those girls!"

It made perfect sense to Luke and sounded like a real good idea. He replied, "Yes, Sir."

Bo, too, agreed completely with Jesse. "Yes, sir. I ain't never goin' near them Davenport girls again." And he meant it, too. This had almost been more trouble than even a Duke could handle.

It had been a long 15 days and Luke for one was tired of sleeping on a solid steel bunk and having little more than bread and water for meals. As Jesse left, Luke said, "Yeah, I agree too but I would like to have a talk with that Cooter feller about his and Daisy's delay coming into town." Which had been Luke's original plan for going to town in the first place, but it also meant they would have to go to the blacksmith shop and chance running into the girls father who would think the worst if he caught them there.

Bo looked at his cousin. "I sure don't think going near the Davenport place would be real smart, cousin. 'Sides, cousin Daisy's a real sweet girl... You don't think we need to worry, do ya?"

Luke though for a bit then replied, "Yeah you're right about Daisy, just kind of though he may need reminding that she is a good girl."

Bo cocked his head to the side. "Now, Luke, don't you reckon Cooter's got a whole lot more call to be mad at us than we do at him?"

Luke glared at Bo. The last thing Luke wanted to deal with was his big-mouth cousin pointing out the obvious.

Bo shrugged. They both knew he was right, but nobody wanted to admit it.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "That's beside the point, ....... Daisy is our cousin."

Bo replied, "And those girls are his **sisters**!"

Luke was saved from replying when the Sheriff came in as said, "Now you two fellas might wanna leave a change-a clothes, because I got a feelin' you'll be back to visit real soon." This followed by his signature laugh.

Luke shook his head. Dream Rosco was just as irritating as real-life Rosco. And he hated that laugh, especially when it was danged possible the man was right. "No, I don't think we plan on spending too much time in town while we are here Sheriff."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Meanwhile at the Davenport home, just beyond the blacksmith shop Dixie and Beth were still having trouble setting from the whipping they had received. Beating may have been a better word for it. Luther had made sure to leave them with enough work around the house he hoped to keep their minds off of men, but that wasn't working for the girls either.

Beth asked Dixie, "What's next on Daddy's list?"

"I don't know and really don't care, but if we don't go to the mercantile soon he won't have anything to eat when he gets home." Dixie replied since they basically had been 'sentenced' to their house for the rest of their lives.

Beth looked at Dixie, and her eyes went wide as she thought about what else was in town besides the mercantile. And that something else was TROUBLE.

Dixie added "That's gonna be a danged painful walk, but it beats another beating for not having dinner ready."

Beth raised her eyebrows. "Or, we could just not come back," she said, throwing caution to the wind.

Not knowing how long the boys were to be in jail for and no other way out of town, Dixie replied, "And how would you figure making that possible? Especially in these belts?"

"We just start walkin'... Catchin' rides where we can. We could tell the boys where we're going, and they could come for us when they were ready. Surely we'd figure a way out of these..." Beth couldn't think straight. She was about to go crazy.

Dixie replied, "I don't know about you but I find it hard to walk to the clothes line and back. It's too tight or fit wrong or that's his plan. Besides, how do you figure us to get out of them we've tried everything in the shop that made them." Which had gotten them another whipping when Luther seen tools out of place. Come on. Let's get this over with. Those men likely wouldn't want to look our way after being in jail. Wonder if they are still there anyway?"

Beth shook her head. "Dixie, anything's better than staying here... I can't do it anymore." She was fighting tears at this point. "I just want to go somewhere where I don't have to be around Father, or deal with this foolishness anymore. I tried being a good girl, and it didn't work. I'm done."

Dixie replied, "Believe me I know how you feel. All I have been able to think of is how close I was to being a woman and how I felt with Luke's hands on me." They started out of the house and down the street, when Dixie saw two familiar horses tied outside the jail. "Beth look. The horses."

Beth looked from the horses to Dixie. "Let's go to the mercantile and keep watch!" It was a slick plan, and the girls figured on getting out of town slick as a whistle.

"I actually thought of setting outside the mercantile and resting a bit IF we can stand to set that long." Dixie said referring to her still very sore and bruised behind.

Beth nodded. Dixie was always a girl with a plan... A plan for trouble, usually, but a plan just the same. "Let's go."

The girls took a seat on the benches in front of the mercantile which looked busy and would attribute to why they were waiting outside.

At the jail, Rosco took out a set of keys, "Well, it's been nice having ya'll for a brief stay, maybe next time I'll be wiring the Marshall's to pick ya'll up. Which is what would have happened if you two would have harmed those girls."

Prison never was a place either of the boys wanted to go, but the thought of an 1800's one was one they never wanted to consider.

The boys both gave audible sighs of relief as the cell door opened. They took their belongings from Rosco, and headed out of the jail, barely able to get out fast enough. As they took their horses from the rein post, they noticed the figures of Dixie and Beth walking toward them. "Oh, Lord," Bo sighed under his breath

Luke said, "Bo we are NOT gonna do this. We need to ride out of here, **now**." He had heard Rosco's warning loud and clear and figured the girls father had the sort of pull to get it done.

Bo looked at Luke. He knew that Luke was right... With all his brain, he knew, and yet, he had no control over what he did next. He started leading his horse toward the Davenport girls, with a careful eye out for Luther or Cooter.

Luke swore and walked after him, hoping to stop him when his eyes met Dixie's.

Knowing that the last two weeks had likely been as long for the men as it had been for them, only for different reasons, Dixie said, "I'm sorry we got you all into this."

Beth nodded in agreement, unable to tear her eyes away from Bo's.

He grinned. "It sure is good to see you, sugar." He was so glad to have her close to him again, and yet he had no control over what he was thinking. He sure did want to take Beth away and figure out how on earth to get her out of that fancy metal contraption an take care of the needs he knew the both of them were feeling.

Beth smiled. "Bo, I..." she paused. "I don't want you to get into more trouble."

Bo shook his head. "I don't want us to, neither... I sure wish I knew how to stop it."

Luke couldn't control himself when he heard himself ask, "You father let you out of that thing once you got home, right?"

Dixie closed her eyes against the tears that were filling her eyes. She then, looked him in the eyes and said with a sigh, "No, .......... The only thing he has done is whipped us. We've tried everything I know to try, ..........which only resulting in another whipping."

Luke swore and looked at Bo. He couldn't leave them to an abusive father anymore that he could leave them knowing they were in those belts.

Bo was fired up now. "You ain't goin' back to your daddy," he said, firm conviction in his tone. He wouldn't let these girls get treated like they were being treated anymore. "Come on, Luke," he said, blue eyes pleading with his cousin.

Luke looked at Bo for only a split second before he turned to Dixie and lifted her onto his horse seated sidesaddle and quickly swung in behind her. All the good senses he had told him NOT to do this, but he couldn't let them go back into an abusive home either.

Bo did the same with Beth, and they rode off, hoping like heck that Luther didn't see them.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

In the meantime, Daisy wanted to know the reason Cooter hadn't been around. She'd gone to find the man and have a good long talk.

Daisy found Cooter at work fixing a set of horse shoes. "Mr. Davenport."

Cooter dropped the horseshoe into the water he was using to cool it. "M-Miss Duke!" he exclaimed.

"I know I'm being a bit forward in coming to see you but taking in to consideration our trip into town I figured we could dismiss some of the formalities used by strangers." Daisy said. She was hurt and frankly quite mad that he hadn't so much as talked with her since she had allowed him to know her so well.

Cooter nodded. "I reckon you're right about that, Miss Duke," he said. "What can I do for ya?"

"Excuse ME, but I think you have done enough for me and since you obviously don't wish to even talk about what happened with me. I'll assure you my Uncle will be by to talk to you." She said and turned to leave. Daisy had thought that the man had truly had feelings for her, but now it appeared he had only bedded her to use her. "Good day Mr. Davenport!"

Cooter ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Now you wait just a cotton-pickin' minute, Daisy," he said, using her first name in the heat of the moment. "What do you want me to say? I ain't got no idea why that happened the way it did... It scared me half to death. You ain't the kind of girl a fella just has his way with and leaves."

"But that is exactly what you are trying to do now." Daisy said.

"No, it ain't," he said, shaking his head. "Daisy, I don't know what to do about us..." He sighed. "You don't know... I mean, I ain't the kinda fella deserves you."

Daisy bushed crimson as she began, "Firstly, you should have though of that before. Secondly, I would NEVER had done that with any man that I didn't think cared about me. I guess I was wrong. So I'll be talking to my Uncle."

"Now Daisy, you ain't bein' fair!" Cooter exclaimed. "If I didn't care about you I'd court you tomorrow, but you deserve better, and I know it and you should know it too." He shook his head. This was some hardheaded woman.

Daisy was now terrified. She had been spoiled for any decent man to want but her Duke pride was all she had right now. "I see. I shall not bother you again, Sir." She turned to go, praying that all she had to worry about was being an old maid and being alone or being with a man that wanted more of a slave than a wife.

Cooter hadn't let go of Daisy's arm, and pulled her back gently. "Daisy, don't you understand? I ain't good for you. I'd marry you tomorrow... You know that? But it's just not that simple. I gotta know before I could marry you that I am really what you want, because I'm not a good man like you deserve."

"If I'd not thought you a good enough to marry then I'd da-- well not let you bed me!" Her voice grew lower as she talked. She had heard how the walls of Hazzard had ears. This was not something that needed to get back to her uncle or cousins. Daisy looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling, tears sparkling in her eyes, and Cooter, unable to resist, leaned over and kissed her.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Luther arrived home to fine the chores not done, no supper cooked and neither of the girls at home where they were supposed to be. He stomped out the front door and toward the jail. He wanted the Sheriff to find those girls AND those two men had better hope they were safe from him and still locked in that jail cell, if not they would pay most dearly if they were with the girls again. He stormed into the jail and saw both cells open. "Sheriff, when were those two released?" Luther's face was nearly purple with anger.

Rosco said, "At two, the normal time..."

Luther cut him off, "The girls are gone again. None of them learned a thing! I want them found and I'll teach them not to mess with me."

Rosco was moving out the door. The man in fact scared him, "I'll find them." It didn't take long for Rosco to find two citizens more than willing to tell them the girls road out of town with two men shortly after two. It was three now. Rosco got his deputies and a few volunteers, including the girls brother, Cooter. Cooter hoped to find the girls before their father or the Sheriff did.

As the posse' left town the skies turn so dark it looked as if a heck of a storm was brewing and the temperatures began to drop suddenly.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Luke and Bo were wasting no time getting out of town, when Bo asked, "Where are you heading?"

Luke replied, "I intended to go to the farm, but right now I'm not sure we're going to make it that far." He pointed to the darkening sky. Within minutes the day had turned nearly as dark as night and the temperatures dropped.

With the dropping of the temperatures, the girls dressed in light summer dress snuggled closer to the warm men which was not helping the mens thinking at the moment. Luke wasn't sure how he knew where he was going but said, "Bo, the Jones place isn't that far off. We're not going to make the farm before the storm hits."

Bo replied having no idea how or IF Luke knew where he was, "I'm behind you."

The boys reached the small abandoned cabin just as the rain started. Luke saw that part of the barn still stood also. He climbed down and helped Dixie down as Bo also helped Beth off his horse. Luke undid one saddle bags quickly and said, "Take this in the house. It has something to warm ya up in it." He took a larger saddle bag and put it over his shoulder, "We'll get the horses out of the weather and be in." Luke saw Bo give him a look and nodded. He knew it wasn't proper to give ladies liquor in this time, but what he was doing and what he knew he was about to do wasn't proper either! He held up his hand to stop Bo's questions, "Yeah, I know. I must have been around **you** to long."

Bo gave him a grin, knowing that Luke meant he was always doing things even though he knew better.

Inside Dixie opened the saddle bag to find two pint jars of clear liquid. Beth eyed the jars as Dixie opened one. She knew immediately it was liquor of one type or another.

Beth's eyes widened, and she said, "You don't think Luke meant for us to drink that, do ya?" She couldn't imagine the girls drinking corn liquor.

Dixie grinned evilly, "I think he just might, besides warming us up it may calm a few nerves."

Beth blinked hard, and nodded. "All right. Let's do it." Though, honestly, she seriously doubted either girl needed any warming up with the Duke boys around.

Dixie opened the first jar and took a small sip. She could feel it travel all the way down. Before handing it to Beth took a much larger drink.

Beth, too, turned up the jar, eyes watering a bit as the liquid burned its way down her throat. She shivered a bit, before taking a smaller sip for good measure.

While the girls were 'warming' up as Luke suggested, he and Bo were getting the horses in shelter. Bo was obviously hurrying. Luke looked up at him and said, "Bo I figure we can likely get them out of those belts, but you DO know there wasn't much form of birth control used in these times."

Bo paused for a moment. "Well, shoot, Luke... It's just a dream, ain't it? What could be bad about not using protection? It's just a dream."

Luke sighed, leave it to Bo to try to be logical at a time like this, "Are you REAL sure it's just a dream? How many 'just dreams' have we had together that keep continuing?" Luke added, "They get pregnant we're sure to be in a heap of trouble."

"How are we gonna get in trouble if it's just a dream, Luke?" he asked, shaking his head. "Sure, they can hang us for all I care... I just aim to get in there with Beth... Ain't nothin' gonna happen."

Luke shook his head and added, "Course, if we get them out of those belts we're going to be in a heap of trouble to if there Father knows it was **us** who did it. Bo I just think we need to slow down and think here a second.

Bo looked at Luke like he was a fool. "Luke, this here is a DREAM! Do I have to spell it out for ya? We can get in there with Dixie and Beth, just like we both wanna do, and you're actin' like there's some kinda real life consequences to it."

Luke held his hands up, "Just remember, its usually you getting us into stuff I have to get us out of." They headed to the small cabin in the steady rain. Inside the girls had sipped enough corn whiskey to have gotten rid of any chill they had and likely any fear of their father, too. Luke, being the practical one said, "We need to get a fire built. I don't like the way the temperatures are dropping."

Bo nodded in agreement, despite the feeling that he was on the verge of exploding. "All right, but let's make it quick."

They quickly got the fire going and Luke opened the door to bring in more wood and seen the rain had turned into a very heavy snow! "Ya'll aren't going to believe this but it looks like we are in a bit of a blizzard in the middle of August!"

Everyone turned to see the quickly piling up snow.

Luke smirked and said, "This will buy us some time. Even if your father sends someone looking for ya'll they surely won't travel in this. Now lets see about getting ya'll out of these belts. Luke took off his gun belt and layed it on a nearby table, then took off his other belt and began using the buckle to work at the lock on Dixie's belt. He looked at Bo and grinned as he felt the lock give.

As soon as Dixie felt the tight belt loosen, she knew that everything was now going to be OK, "You did it! I can't thank you enough!" Then she thought about what would happen to the men when her father found out it was them who let them out. But feared bringing that up right now, "Luke," she looked up with wide eyes.

Luke didn't know what had gotten into him but he wrapped his arms around Dixie, picked up his gunbelt, and headed to one of the bedroom areas of the cabin without another word.

Bo blinked at his cousin's impatience, before turning his attention back to getting Beth out of her belt, too... It took him a minute... Cooter'd at least tried to give the lock the appearance of being un-pickable, but Bo and Luke were both pretty quick about their work. Beth smiled brightly when it was loose. "Oh, thank you," she said, throwing her arms around Bo's neck and kissing him.

In the small bedroom, Luke shut the door. Dixie was trembling from excitment. Luke knew she had never done this before, "Are you sure about this? You can still go home or elsewhere?"

"I can only hope Father will be so disgraced he'll not want me around, but this is my only way to get away from him. I've never wanted anyone more. ..... Please?" she said shyly.

That was more than enough invitation for the eldest Duke boy.

Bo wasted no time in getting Beth into the corner where the other bed was. He helped her out of the constraints of her dress, and kissed her long and hard. "Are you sure you're ready, darlin'?"

Beth nodded. "Of course I am... I just want to be with you, Bo."

Bo grinned, restraining the urge to let out one of his rebel yells, as he let himself go.

Luke wanted to hurry but tried to take his time. Virgins in modern Hazzard were few and far between and though he was being patient, he knew he would cause her a bit of pain, "Darlin' I can't give you what you want without hurting you."

Dixie nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter. Several hours later the sheets would tell the tail. No doctor would need to examine her to know.

Bo and Beth were so wrapped up in the moment, that Beth was caught off guard by the pain. She whimpered, and Bo looked up at her. "You all right, darlin?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you won't be if you stop!" she exclaimed.

And as much as it hurt, she couldn't believe she was with this man, just like she'd been dreaming of since the day she saw him.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Luke knew Bo well enough to know the fire was the last thing on his mind and though he didn't want to leave the warm woman beside him, he knew he must check the fire and the snow fall. He looked down at the woman who was sleeping in his arms and tried to move without waking her.

Dixie quickly tightened her grip on him.

"I'll be right back. I need to check the fire and the snow. I want to know when to expect company, IF it's coming." Luke said. He went to the other room and added wood to the fire, then opened the door to see the snow still falling and enough on the ground to know they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. The girls would surely be missed. Considering they were underage, Luke knew that he and Bo were in all the trouble he knew they would be. He shut the door and said, "Bo you need to come see this. And I know you hear me."

Hearing Luke's concern, Dixie wrapped a blanket around her and went to the main room.

Beth and Bo, too, sat up, looking to see what was wrong. "Hot damn," Bo swore, seeing the feet of snow on the ground. "It's August... Luke, what's goin' on?"

"I don't know, but I do know we aren't going anywhere for awhile and they **will **be missed." Luke heard his voice, but he knew his mind wasn't controlling it, he looked at Dixie and said, "There can only be a couple of things that are going to happen once your father finds out about this. One is we'll be shot on site. The other he'll try to put us in prison, ....."

Dixie added, "Or the third, he may force ya'll to marry us, especially, ...... if we were with child."

Again Luke knew he had now choice in what he was saying, "It wouldn't take any force. I'd be honored to have you as my wife and if making certain you are with child, ...... I can do my level best before the snows melt."

Beth looked at Bo. "Are you all right with this, Bo? Because I don't want you to get in trouble if you don't want to... I don't want you to **have** to marry somebody."

Bo shook his head, his own words not coming from himself. "Beth Davenport, I'll make you my wife anytime."

Beth smiled, leaning back into the bed and reaching out to pull him to her again.

True to his word and with Dixie encouraging him, Luke had bedded her as often as he possibly could have. He couldn't believe this, he hoped Bo was right and that this was just a dream, because he actually found himself hoping Dixie were carrying his child.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: This chapter contains adult situations. Thanks to BL Davenport for helping work out some of the rough spots. She also advised that you should refrain from eating or drinking while reading this chapter!

Note: I see the number of 'hits' this story is getting and I appreciate them, but a review ot five would be be encouraging. Even if you don't like it let me know, however I'll still post the ending because I'm as stuborn as those 'danged Dukes'!!!

Chapter 11

The next voice Luke heard was the familiar voice of the Sheriff, "Ok, boys! Get up."

Luke's mind was so deep into his dream that as he opened his eyes he hand automatically reached for 'his gun' that he'd hung on the bed post of the cabin. Trouble was, there was no bed post, no gun, no Dixie, but there was a very wet mess in his jeans as he set up quickly only to see the modern jail and the modern Rosco looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

Rosco said with a question mark, "Breakfast is here?"

Luke kept his blanket where it was and said hoarsely, "Thanks, Rosco."

Bo sat up in bed, looking like he was about to get shot, and realized that, he, too, had a bit of a mess to clean up. He swore, looking down at himself. This wasn't going to be fun... What exactly was he supposed to wear home?

He gave Luke a helpless look and a shake of the head. What the hell was going on?

Luke read the look on Bo's face and knew without having to ask anything further. He confirmed for his younger cousin that he wasn't alone in his discomfort, "Just a dream huh? Bo I'm telling you when we get out of here, we need to stay away from those girls or Luther and Bryan **will kill ****us**IF there's anything left when Jesse gets a hold of us."

Bo nodded. This was just too crazy. He couldn't handle it anymore. The similarities between dream and real life were too difficult, and he knew that if he let himself get too close to Beth, he'd do the same thing he'd done in the dream.

Luke was glad it was still early and Jesse hadn't left to bring the General Lee to town for them yet, "Rosco can I call Jesse to have him bring us a fresh set of clothes for when we get out of here."

Rosco pointed his finger at the Duke boy, grinned an evil grin, then said with that familiar giggle, "That's a naughty naughty! You know there were no phones back in the 1880's and you can't use modern stuff until noon when ya'll are released."

Bo nearly whinned, "Oh, come on Rosco. It's only a few hours from now."

Rosco said with more pride in his job than he'd had in a long while, "You know that would be breaking the agreement and, ......"

Luke hoped on a compromise, "Ok, then can you get a message to Jesse to bring us a change of clothes when he brings the General Lee to town in a little while?"

Rosco thought for a minute. There was nothing wrong with them getting a fresh change of clothes or him using the phone so for a change he agreed cheerfully, "Ok, I'll call from upstairs while I finish my breakfast of blueberry pancakes, maple syrup, and country ham."

Bo looked at his plate of burnt scrambled eggs and day old hard biscuits and frowned as he watched the cheerful sheriff going up the steps.

Luke saw the look and agreed, "He's far too chipper this morning and he sure knows how to hit below the belt without even trying."

Bo added, "I sure look forward to lunch at the farm."

"Me too." said Luke.

Rosco called Jesse as he said he would.

Jesse somehow knew that there was more to this than Rosco was saying, but decided to get to the bottom of it later. He agreed, and hung up the phone. "I sure love those boys," he mused to himself. "But sometimes they really make me wonder why."

Rosco told the boys Jesse had said he'd be there soon, then went to read his paper across the jail.

Luke was still thinking about the dream, finally he said in a low voice, "Bo do you ever remember hearing of it snowing here in August? I've read the family Bible so many times I know the whole Duke history, when they came through Cumberland Gap the markers all of it, but I don't recall anything like that and it surely would have been there IF it happened."

Bo shrugged. "I don't think so, Luke... Sounds about crazy... It's just a dream."

"That's what you keep telling me." Luke sighed.

Jesse arrived with the clothes and the General Lee, "Are you boys coming home when you get out?"

Luke replied, "Likely the safest place for us."

Though Jesse thought the remark was a bit off color he let it go, "I'll see ya'll then."

The boys took a cold shower, dressed and waited, the cell door would be open in less than an hour. Both boys were more than ready to get out of the tight confines of the jail.

Bo paced back and forth in the cell, ready to get as far from town as need be for a while. He sure hoped he didn't run into Bryan or Luther, because Lord only knew he couldn't look them in the face.

The girls were on a bench just outside the courthouse.

Beth looked at Dixie. "You know, I don't know where, but as soon as he walks out that door, me and Bo are going somewhere private." She shivered, her mind going back to the way she'd felt at the jail right before Rosco had ruined everything.

"You know if Luke will have me I'm goin' too." Dixie said.

Both girls turned quickly when the courthouse door opened, and the boys walked out. Unable to contain herself anymore, Beth threw her arms around Bo and kissed him.

Luke saw Dixie in the same outfit that had gotten his attention at the jail. He looked beyond the girls to the garage. The wrecker was out and Cooter was under a car hood. He looked at Bo and Beth, then to Dixie, "Come on." Once in the General Lee that had been dropped off earlier by Daisy and Jesse for them, Luke headed him out of town and right to the trail that lead to the old moonshine still site number three. Even though it was August in Hazzard the skies turned dreadfully dark as the couples reached the small moonshine cabin. They could feel the temperatures dropping and Luke knew that there was dry wood inside. "Come on, we'll get a fire going and warm it up inside." They were thinking that it was surely going to storm like it did a few nights ago. They had a fire going and was just getting ready to take care of their frustrations, when Luke said, "We may want to get some more wood inside for later." Suddenly he felt as if he'd said that before. He opened the door to find at least two foot of snow on the ground and more coming down with no intentions of stopping!

Dixie went to the door behind Luke, she may be in shorts but had to see the snow, "Oh, look how pretty it is!"

Luke nodded a few shades paler than he had been before. This was far to close to the 'dream'. It may be pretty and though he was in no hurry to get home, he certainly planned to have the girls home at a pretty descent hour so their fathers wouldn't wonder where they were. But, at the moment it didn't look as if they were going much of anywhere in a stock car with racing slicks on it!

Beth was getting chilly, and pretty aggravated at having worn shorts and a barely-there tank top... But it wasn't supposed to snow in August in Georgia! She snuggled close to Bo, who was ready for this to all get settled so they could take care of things.

Bo looked at the snow when Luke opened the door, "Luke it just don't snow like that in Hazzard ever, let alone in August!"

"Do you want to tell Frosty the snowman that? Come on, ..... there is no way to get the General off this mountain until this stuff melts so we better go get that wood." Luke cursed to himself. He danged well knew better than to come up here after having a dream like that. Now he knew what was about to happen, or so he thought. He also deeply knew he had no real choice in what was going to happen. He reminded Bo, "Just a dream huh?"

Bo glared at Luke. "How'd you expect me to know that a dream like that would come true? The General may be a mountain goat but not in this stuff." Before starting to pick up the wood, Bo checked his wallet and groaned in dispear, "Oh, man this can NOT be happening!"

Luke looked at him and asked, "What is so important in your wallet right now in the middle of a freakin' blizzard?"

"It's what is NOT in my wallet." Bo said, "Luke you got to have an extra?"

Luke frowned, pulled out his wallet and tossed Bo several small silver packets, "When did I take you to raise and what happens if I happen to be out one day? You really need to stock your own supply. I'm just glad we have these now, not like in our dream!"

Bo nodded in agreement but he wasn't listening he wanted to get back inside.

The boys quickly hauled wood up near the outside door, while Beth and Dixie talked quietly inside.

Beth looked at her cousin. "Are we both gonna do this right here in the same room?" she asked, a little nervous at that thought.

Dixie replied, "I'm sure they have gotten it all figured out." Dixie began looking around and found two mason jars of shine, "This should warm us right up while they are gone." She couldn't help being a bit nervous at the thought of being with Luke Duke who could have about any girl he wanted in several states. She hoped the shine would calm her down a bit as she took a few healthy drinks.

Beth, too, helped herself to some shine, and looked at Dixie. "This is it... I can't believe this is about to happen." She could feel her whole body warming up at the thought of having Bo's hands on her again.

Dixie replied as her insides were now on fire, "I sure hope this cures our problems or else we're gonna make the well dry up with as many cold baths and showers as we've been taking!"

They heard the boys putting the wood just outside the door of the cabin.

Beth's eyes widened. She'd never in a million years dreamed that this day would come. The door opened, and Bo and Luke came inside. The cold air rushed in sending visible cold chills down both the half dressed girls.

Luke reached out for Dixie's hand and started around the far side of the chimmey where the girls had not seen the door that looked like part of the wall. Luke opened it and Dixie saw the full sized old bed in the small room.

Bo frowned knowing that Luke had just taken the more private of the rooms but on the other side of the chimmey there was an off set with its own double bed.

Luke heard himself say as he looked at Dixie and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Luke you just don't know how sure I am. I want nothing else right now than to be yours." Dixie's voice nearly begged.

Luke wrapped his arms around Dixie, kissed her passionetly, picked her up and layed her down on the

bed.

Dixie felt like she could barely breath as she watched Luke coming toward her.

Bo, in the meantime, was looking Beth over with a smile. "Honey, are you ready?"

She nodded. "More ready than I've ever been for anything, Bo Duke."

He smiled and took her in his arms, pulling her body flush against him before he leaned in to kiss her. She felt like she was melting in the blonde's arms.

She was glad he wanted to go right back to where they'd left off, as his hands went back up her shirt, and easily rid her of the restraint of her bra. She sighed heavily as his cool hands met her bare skin.

This was one time Luke didn't want to hurry, he wanted to make it special for Dixie but the over powering need to be close to her was something he couldn't help. Even after they both had removed all their clothes they were still not close enough to each other, Dixie was pulling Luke toward her wanting to fulfill her need, Luke only hesitated long enough to get the rubber on before taking her.

Judging from the noises in the other room Bo wasn't far behind Luke.

Once he entered Dixie there was no holding back as they both fulfilled their needs.

Many times later, Bo looked down and nearly fainted, "Beth, ......" he gasped, "We've got a problem, .............."

Beth set up to see the broken rubber in his hand.

Hearing the voices in the other room Luke figured it was safe to check the fire and the snow. He set up to remove the rubber and found it obviously had broken. Sure he'd heard of it happening but never had it happen before. "Oh Lord!" was all he could get out.

Beth couldn't think straight. One moment, she'd been ecstatic from the feeling of Bo inside of her, and the next, she was looking at a broken rubber in his hand. "Dammit," she swore.

Bo tried to calm her down, "Honey, I'm sure it'll be ok." He needed to talk to Luke!

She shook her head, body still tingling in the afterglow of making love, but mind completely on what was happening. "Lord, Bo... I don't know if it will or not." She was trying to calculate the time since her last period in her head to see if the chances were high of her being pregnant.

Bo was trying to think of something to say to make this better but it wasn't working.

Dixie looked up half expecting her father to be standing there with a shot gun on Luke the way he'd said that. She said, "What is it?" Still feeling safe and warm and thoroughly content. The fire inside her was finally satisfied.

Luke took a deep breath and sighed, "We had a little accident."

"What sort of accident?" Dixie asked.

"Look for yourself." Luke said glumly.

Dixie set up and looked at the broken rubber Luke held, then into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Luke said quietly. "Dix I swear, I've never had that happen before."

Beth sighed. Looking Bo in the eye, she softly said. "I wouldn't mind having your baby if you didn't mind." And it was true. It wouldn't be a horrible thing, would it?

Bo shook his head 'no', but he didn't want to think about that right now. "It's getting cold in here I better check the fire.

Luke had mumbled about the same words as he stepped only into his jeans, and added, "Stay there and warm."

Bo looked up to see a pale Luke coming into the main room, "What?" He knew something was real wrong.

Beth felt sick. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. The idea seemed to bother Bo alot, and the last thing she wanted was to scare him away after the way he'd just taken her.

Luke replied quietly once outside, "You know I had my doubts about making love to Dixie for fear of complicating things, ............. Bo the rubber broke."

"How??? How could that happen?" Bo asked feeling sick his own self as he added, "Ours too!"

Luke exclaimed loud enough for both girls to hear though they were inside.

Beth wrapped the blanket around her, calling into the other room. "Dixie?" she called. "I think I might be stupid..."

Dixie grabbed her own quilt and asked as she came into the main room, "What else is new? What is your problem?" Dixie noticed the fire inside her was no longer so intense.

"The rubber broke, and I said something stupid, and I probably just scared Bo away for good. Beth sighed, shaking her head. How had she messed it up so quickly.

Dixie replied, "Don't ask me how I know, but it will work out." She saw a skeptical look from Beth, but continued. "Can you keep a few secrets from everyone?"

Beth nodded. Of course she could. "Shoot."

"I just know something strange is going on. For the past two weeks since Luke touched me in the Boar's Nest I knew I HAD to be with him......" Dixie saw the look on Beth's face. This wasn't news to her, "Our rubber broke too." She whispered and seeing the look on Beth's face she hurried to cover Beth's mouth before she continued, "I got a feeling I'm NOW carrying Luke's child and that there is nothing either of us could have done to prevent it."

"You don't think... I mean... Am I pregnant too?" Beth asked, somehow thinking Dixie would know the answer without having to have a real test to prove one way or another.

"I don't know, but when is the last time it snowed in Hazzard?" She pulled Beth to the window, "The snow is up to the cabin windows."

Beth shook her head. This could NOT be happening. Especially not after the stupid comment she'd just made to Bo. "Dix, even if I am pregnant, Bo's never going to want me now."

"Why do you say that?" Dixie asked confused even more.

"Because I told him I wouldn't mind having his baby... You never say something like that to a guy. Especially not Bo Duke!" Beth was tearing up, but fighting hard for control.

Dixie replied, "It's not like your the one that gave him the rubber after intentionally putting a hole in it." Dixie thought for a second, "It was his, .... right? You couldn't have 'set' him up. "

"No, but why would I say something like that? Nothing scares a guy more than commitment, Dixie." She shook her head, furious with herself.

"Maybe you were a bit scared yourself. I know I am." Dixie's hand went down to her flat belly.

Beth couldn't believe this was happening. "Dixie, is this seriously happening the way I think it is?" She put her hand on her stomach, and a light flutter there told her that, though no baby just conceived could be felt yet, she suddenly knew, as if by intuition, that there was a baby there.

"Something is surely going on" Dixie said.

At about the same moment Luke said, "Something is going on here Bo, things have been weird since the centennial and those da--ed dreams started. Whatever it is has to do with them."

Bo nodded. "I got the sneakin' suspicion that you and me is BOTH about to be daddies."

"Bo that's crazy. I may not have ever had a rubber break before but I have been known to not use one and nothing has happened. Let alone the first time I did anything with a girl." Luke thought Bo was just being paranoid. "Come on, there wasn't a lot of fire to keep them warm when we came out." He looked around at the snow as deep as Luke had ever seen it. It was half way up the window and still fallin', "We're gonna be here awhile."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

In Hazzard, town everything closed up and people headed home at the first sight of snow. Luther and Cooter pulled in expecting to see Dixie's car in the yard. It wasn't there and neither were the girls. With phone service now working, Luther began calling Beth's, Daisy's and the Boar's Nest. The girls weren't there. Then a bad feeling hit him, "When do those danged boys get out of jail?"

Cooter shrugged, "Earlier today from what Enos said. Why?"

Luther shook his head. He had last seen the girls in Hazzard Square. He called Jesse Duke back.

Jesse answered, "Duke Farm." Jesse hoped that this call was Bo or Luke calling to let him know where they were. When he heard the voice on the phone he was suprised because he had just talked to Luther Davenport, who was looking for Dixie and Beth.

"Have you seen the boys since they got out of jail?" Luther asked.

Jesse replied as a sudden pain went through his big toe, "No, I ain't. They had us bring the General to town for them as I went to the Post Office early this morning. I just figured they were at the Boar's Nest blowing off some steam. " Jesse then heard the familiar sound of the Jeep pulling in, "Hold on there is Daisy now." He covered the phone and asked as Daisy came through the door fussing about the quickly fallen snow. "Are the boys behind you? Or have you seen Dixie or Beth?"

"No, Uncle Jesse I haven't seen any of them." she replied. "Why?"

Jesse signaled he'd tell her when he was off the phone. "Luther, Daisy hasn't seen any of them either." Jesse heard Luther grumbling as he hung up the phone.

Daisy looked at Jesse as he, too, hung up. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is something wrong with Dixie and Beth?"

"They aren't home, Luther is looking for them." Jesse replied, "Then, he called to see if the boys were here."

Daisy shrugged. "I can't figure where they'd be in this weather."

Jesse replied, "Me either, but I remember my grandfather telling me something about a freak snow storm in the summer way back when but I don't know when it was."

Daisy's eyes lit up with an idea. "Uncle Jesse, I bet we could find it in the family Bible!" and she took off for the living room to find out." She opened the familiar Bible and looked at the various hand writings through out the years. She saw nothing that she hadn't read before.

Jesse didn't have time to look at the Bible but could not ignore the pain in his big toe as the phone rang.

Luther Davenport was on the phone, "Jesse, me and Cooter are taking the 4 wheel drive wreckers out to see if we can find the girls. I'll let you know if we find the boys and you can reach us by radio if any of them show back up there."

Jesse thanked Luther, but part of him was hoping the Davenports didn't find them in the state he was beginning to worry they might be in.

Cooter was out in one wrecker, and Luther in the other. Suddenly, an idea came to Cooter, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to think it. But it was a thought worth having. The old "hunting" cabin on the Duke property would be safe from the elements, and Bo and Luke would probably go there given the cold. He turned the wrecker around, thankful for the 4-wheel drive, and headed toward the farm. He didn't dare drive all the way to the cabin in this mess, knowing that the wrecker was heavy, and liable to slide in that weather. He left it parked at the edge of the woods where the snow covered General Lee sat, and headed off on foot.

Meanwhile, at the cabin, the boys and their respective girls were back at the activity they'd come in for. As cold as it was, they needed something to keep warm, and the fear from the rubbers breaking hadn't been enough to quench their desire.

Beth and Bo were in the bed in the main room, Beth VERY thankful that her words hadn't cooled Bo's emotions toward her. She moaned against Bo's hungry kiss, running her hands through his blonde waves.

He slowly and gently made love to her, and she clung to him, not quite believing that she was lying in Bo Duke's arms.

She cried out his name just as the door to the cabin opened.

"Elizabeth Anne Smith!" Cooter exclaimed.

Bo rolled over off of Beth in complete shock at who was standing in the doorway.

"Bo Duke, you got alotta nerve!" Cooter yelled.

Bo looked very much like a deer in the headlights, as Beth clung to the blanket she pulled over her body. "Cooter, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

Cooter shook his head. "Apparently getting here just a few minutes too late."

The sound of the creaking bed from the next room made Beth shut her eyes, knowing that it was going to be bad!

01 ~~~~~~~~~~~ 01

Something had came over Luke who was usually the reasonable Duke boy, but he just could not figure out what Dixie Davenport was doing to him. The wind could blow and if he was near her, his body would react. Once the fire had been restocked, Luke was more than ready for a night of passion. Feeling totally safe with the depth of the snow he was sure no one would come looking for them in this. The earlier accident not forgotten, but pushed it back in hopes that everything would be alright, and if it wasn't then there was nothing he could do to change it now, so he had given Bo a 'why not' grin and took a surprised Dixie back to the back bedroom of the shack.

She said, "Luke?"

He gave her a look of assurance as he pulled another brand of protection out and said, "If it's done it's done. If it ain't we are SURE to have better luck. This is a total different company." he said already having read the packages.

All Luke had to do was touch Dixie and she wouldn't have told him 'no' IF she could have. She dropped the blanket she had wrapped around her. Her body immediately reacted to the sudden cold and Luke's touch.

After their first session Luke was glad to see the rubber had held. With Dixie's prompting he was soon ready again and slid on another rubber from the second brand.

Much later Luke was seconds past ecstasy and trying to breath again when he heard Cooter exclaim, "Elizabeth Anne Smith!" followed by, "Bo Duke, you got alotta nerve!" in a deep angry voice that could only belong to his best friend in the world and Dixie's older brother. Luke's heart stopped as he froze for a moment.

Dixie gasped, "OH, My God! That's Cooter!!!"

Luke replied, "Yeah, I heard!!!"

Then, it was too late, as Cooter had burst through their door, Luke looked at him, not quite sure what to say. "Um... Cooter... I can explain..."

Cooter knew good and well that Luke couldn't explain this away, and the sight of his little sister there with his best friend got his goat.

"There ain't gonna be no explainin', Luke," he said, pure anger coursing through his veins. "You get your pants on and meet me outside."

Cooter stormed out of the cabin, and heard in the distance, the sound of Daisy's Jeep.

Suddenly, a sick feeling took hold in the pit of Cooter's stomach. Bo and Luke were no worse than he was. They'd just gotten caught.

Seeing Cooter storm out Luke quickly with drew his manhood and grabbed his pants. Looking down he swore loudly enough to get Bo's attention in the next room, "I'll a XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX!! There is NO way THAT can happen TWICE!"

Dixie looked at Luke afraid of what she'd see. She followed his eyes and seen yet another broken rubber. She gasped, "Oh, God. That can't JUST happen TWICE!! and be any where near 'normal'!!"

Bo couldn't believe that had happened again to Luke, but as Beth moved to get out from under the blankets, she peeked under, and shook her head. "Oh, no... Not again!" Bo felt really sick, right about then, as he and Luke already talked about doubling the rubbers and he had indeed done so. How could they still break? He wasn't sure what to be more worried about this or Cooter who had just went outside after calling Luke out.

Daisy spotted Cooter's wrecker on the side of the road, and pulled the Jeep off the road. As she got out she seen enough orange through all the snow to know the boys were close by. She was barely able to see Cooter's footprints in the snow, but was able just to see enough to know where he was going, and her heart started sinking as she started walking. This was liable to be bad.

Daisy made it up the hill just in time to hear her cousins and Cooter yelling at each other. It didn't take long for the smart brunette to figure out what the problem was.

Luke had stormed out behind Cooter. He yelled at Cooter loudly, "Now Cooter, I swear, ........"

Cooter said, "Swear what, Luke? That you didn't touch my sister, cuz I saw enough to know better than that."

Bo was out the door behind his older cousin. "Cooter, you know we wouldn't do nothing with a girl who wasn't interested... We ain't that kinda fellas."

Cooter knew this, but it didn't calm him down at all.

Daisy was running toward the cabin at this point, despite the snow. "Cooter! Boys!" she yelled, trying to get everything stopped long enough to talk good sense.

Cooter turned and saw Daisy standing there, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Nobody could make him feel like that but Daisy. "Daisy, this ain't something you need to see. I'd appreciate it if you'd go back to the house and stay with Uncle Mr. Jesse."

"He's NOT your Uncle!" All three Dukes replied at the same time.

Cooter glared at the boys before looking back at Daisy, who's pretty eyes were pleading with him not to do something he'd regret. She whispered his name, and he sighed. How on earth was he supposed to stay mad at Bo and Luke when he was no better than they were, and had taken their cousin, unprotected, in a moment of weakness. Cooter froze, took a deep breath and looked up to see his best friends, his buddies, and the men that had just made his baby sister and cousin women. He knew Luther and Bryan would not have backed down so easily but he also seen the pleading in Daisy's eyes. Deep down he KNEW he was no better than the Duke boys, they didn't know that yet and he had no intention of telling them, but if he didn't cool down REAL fast Daisy might! Cooter took another look at the boys and for the first time caught the messed appearances of Dixie and Beth standing in the doorway of the cabin. he closed his eyes to the sight and took a full minute before saying very calmly, too calmly, "You have 5 mintues to get to the truck or I go straight to dad and uncle Bryan."

Beth and Dixie looked at each other, then back to Cooter. With an apologetic look to the boys, the girls headed to Cooter's truck. He said nothing to Bo and Luke, but turned to face Daisy, who mouthed, "Thank you."

He nodded to her, then walked back toward the road, fighting the urge to kill somebody.

Bo and Luke walked over to Daisy, knowing better than to try talking to Cooter at this moment in time.

"I don't think I need to ask what happened," Daisy said softly.

Both boys shook their heads. "Nope."

And they headed back toward the road, careful to give Cooter and the girls time to get out of there.

Luke returned to the cabin, put out the now small fire, and lanterns, then walked with Bo and Daisy. The three cousins walked in silence past the snow covered General Lee, they were relieved that the cabin had collected a snow drift and the snow on the flat land for the most part was a lot less than what the boys had seen. At Daisy's Jeep, Luke saw that Cooter still had not pulled out.

Cooter may have known he'd been in the wrong, and had given Bo and Luke a partial break. He said to Bo and Luke, "I won't tell Dad a thing today, but if I can get to you tomorrow, then you better get to him and tell him about this or I swear I will and won't leave a thing to his imagination.'

Bo looked at a very scared Beth in the passenger's seat. He felt just terrible about this whole thing. But there sure was something about that girl, and it wasn't just physical. He sighed, looking at Daisy and said, "You know, I think I might just love her."

In the truck, Beth looked at Cooter, who said, "Same goes for Uncle Bryan, Beth. Don't think I'm kidding."

Daisy answered Bo without looking away from Cooter. "You just better," she said. "What you and Luke do with some girls is one thing. But those two are like family."

Luke rolled his eyes at Bo, he wouldn't know 'love' for one girl if it bit him on the nose. Luke said, "I know Daisy, that's why I was concerned even before, .........." He stopped in mid sentence and thought, Daisy didn't need to know 'everything'.

"Before what, Luke?" Daisy asked, giving Luke a look that, even though she was younger and smaller, wasn't one to be messed with. Especially considering she controlled how much starch went into his shorts.

Luke and Bo glanced at each other before Luke ..... pointed to the cabin and said, "THAT happened. You know." He hoped Daisy would let details slide, but he KNEW Jesse would leave no shell 'unturned'. He added, "I knew this was gonna get complicated even at the centennial."

Daisy wasn't sure what Luke meant by that, but looked at Bo. Somehow, she kind of believed her cousin about Beth. She wondered what Luke thought about Dixie. "And you, big man," she said, her meanest of glares still on Luke. "Do you care about Dixie, or did Big Luke Duke just put another notch in his belt?"

Luke closed his eyes, dropped his head and Daisy was just about to think the worst when Luke looked her in the eyes and said seriously, "I'm not sure you, ....... or anyone else would believe me at this point, ......... but I'd marry that girl right now, ......... and never regret a thing I've done OR thought in the past few weeks."

Daisy looked at Bo and tried to read the look on his face, but at the moment she saw shock, then Bo smiled ever so slightly. "Well," he said, running a hand through his messy hair. "I reckon we gotta tell them girls before they have to tell their daddies."

Daisy looked at the boys, a little shocked. It had been the strangest few days.

She looked to Luke, always the leader of the pack, to see what he'd do. He gave Bo a look, then said, "First, we need to get home out of the weather." Luke wasn't sure why Cooter had done what he said but he did, "Cooter is 'givin' us today'. We best talk to Jesse before we walk on to any guillotine."

Bo grimaced at the thought and rubbed his neck, Bo guessed Luke was right. He sure hoped Cooter wouldn't make the girls talk to their daddies without him and Luke there.

Daisy figured the boys were right. She wondered what they would think if they knew why Cooter had given in this time. It probably wouldn't be good, but then again, at this point, there was not much they could say about it. She sighed, making her way over to the Jeep, which for the only time she could remember, had the top on.

Cooter pulled out only after Luke eased Daisy's Jeep onto the road. It wasn't long before he pulled into the deep snow in the yard of his uncle Bryan's. Cooter said even before he parked. "Tell him what you want, today. By tomorrow I'll make sure its the truth."

Beth knew she could tell the truth and her father would kill her or she could live another day and he'd kill her tomorrow, she decided not to say anything. She walked into the house, and her parents were sitting by the phone. "Beth, baby, are you alright?" her dad asked, walking over to her and hugging her. "We were worried sick."

She hugged her father back, feeling horrible at knowing how close they were, and how bad this was going to be once he knew the truth.

She hugged her mom next, and neither parent knew quite what to think when her mom pulled away, and there were tears in Beth's eyes.

Beth replied, "Sorry I worried ya'll. We saw the snow and tried to get home but it came too fast. Luckily Cooter found us and brought me home in the 4 wheel drive."

Dixie opted to stay in the truck and wait for Cooter to get Beth inside. She frowned as he took the keys and couldn't help being a 'wise guy', "Think I'm gonna steal it BROTHER? If that was the case I'd have it hot wired before you got to the porch!" Cooter glared at his sister as he put the keys in his pocket, then followed Beth inside.

"Thanks for getting her home, Cooter," Bryan said, looking gratefully at his nephew.

"No problem, Uncle Bryan," Cooter said, giving his cousin a look that meant business, but wasn't noticed by her parents.

Beth went upstairs. "I need a shower," she said, shivering against the cold.

Cooter headed back outside to take care of his sister.

Cooter had mostly ignored Dixie's smart remark as he'd gotten out with Beth but not anymore. He started the truck and pulled out. He couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer when he asked, "Dixie, you are my sister and I'd kill anyone who hurt you. One thing I give Luke, is that if you so much as acted like you weren't 'willing' he wouldn't have done anything. SO that tells me you were willing, but WHY?"

Dixie was silent so long that Cooter almost thought she was refusing to answer him when she finally said so lowly that Cooter almost didn't hear her, "I love him Cooter. I have since I came back....."

Cooter blew his stack and released the clutch on the wrecker a bit too fast in all the snow causing it to fishtail as he said loudly, "And YOU are a FOOL! Luke is out to see how many girls he can get and how fast. You are no more than a notch in his belt and there were plenty more before you got there."

Dixie looked up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Cooter finally a man looked at me like I wasn't three, ......... and had he wanted me in the town square he could have had me right there, ......... in front of all of Hazzard, God and everyone else."

Cooter didn't know what to say to that. He felt the same way about Daisy. But surely Dixie knew Luke... knew that he was a "dog" for lack of a better term. "Dixie, I just don't wanna see you hurt... The Dukes is family... And if Luke hurt you, it'd be like splitting up our family."

"Cooter I know Luke and I know he could be here today and gone five minutes later, but my point is, ......... I may not be able to change things, but if I never am with him again, .... I was,....." she smiled a bit of an evil grin, "Many times, more than once, .... before you found us!"

Cooter coughed and sputtered swerving off the road, hearing this almost causing them to crash into a snow bank. Pulling the wrecker back on the road he glared at Dixie. "You know something, I didn't need to know that. But..." He paused, a sick feeling coming over him. If they'd been together more than once... How much "protection" did Luke keep on him at a given time? "Well, for Pete's sake, Dixie, at least tell me you used protection."

Dixie said honestly as she rolled her eyes, "Luke HAD plenty of protection."

Something about the way she'd said that didn't sit quite right with Cooter. "He HAD protection? And he used it, right?

Dixie glared at him before answering truthfully, "Of COURSE!!! Do you really think we want to have a kid now?"

Cooter looked at Dixie. "Good. I was worried... Can you imagine what Dad would do if you were pregnant?"

"Wouldn't even want to think about it." Dixie smiled innocently and said honestly, "Cooter, look I'm NOT going to be another Enos, but I'm not stupid either." she said saying a silent prayer not to have to worry about this later.

Cooter was breathing a bit easier. "Good..." He sighed. "Shoot, Dixie, I know you're grown and all, but... it's hard for me to think of you as being old enough to do that."

Dixie said, "Most people think I'm still just your little sis."

Cooter nodded. "So do I," he said. "It's hard to let go of that idea, especially because YOU ARE my little sister!"

Dixie gave him a nice smile, "I can drive a car, I'm over 18 and all I'm not three." she said as they finally pulled in the driveway.

Cooter smiled back at his sister. "I reckon that's true." He paused, then added, "Sure hope Uncle Bryan and Aunt Barbara don't kill Beth." He was nervous upon spotting the other wrecker in the drive.

"Hope not too." Was all Dixie could say as Luther stepped to the porch. "He could have been in bed by now!"

"I don't reckon you'd be that lucky," he said. "I'll run blocker for ya if you want me to."

"Really? After all this, .... you'd do that for me?" Dixie asked almost looking like she was the three year old she was trying so hard not to be. "God, he looks mad. What did you tell him before?" She knew Cooter had radioed that he had found the girls.

"Just that y'all were safe, and I'd get you both home." He looked at his little sister, who wasn't so little anymore. "Go on upstairs. I'll tell Dad you're half froze and need a warm shower."

Dixie was for the first time near tears, "You didn't tell them we were with the guys?"

Cooter nodded, 'no'.

Dixie lunged at him and hugged her big brother, "Really? Thank you!!"

Cooter reminded, "Only until tomorrow I'll cover for ya'll.

But he still returned Dixie's hug. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her in anger.

01 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 01

Back at the Duke farm Jesse was waiting for the boys and was furious at Daisy for going looking for them.

Daisy knew he was angry as they came in the back door, but said, "Uncle Jesse, you know the Jeep was our best bet. We had no other way of going out in this."

Jesse looked at his oldest, "Where were you and who were you with?"

Luke knew lying wasn't an option as he looked at Bo and shrugged his shoulders. It was bound to come out and Jesse would be all the madder later. He said, "We were taking Dixie and Beth home when the snow started, with the racing slicks on the General Lee we got as far as still site # 3. They were in short shorts and couldn't walk in the snow and cold weather. The CB wouldn't get out so we built a fire and, ................ then Cooter showed up about when Daisy found us."

Bo nodded, agreeing with Luke. "Uncle Jesse, you know we didn't aim to go worryin' you or..."

But Jesse cut him off. "What in TARNATION possessed you to take Beth and Dixie to the still site cabin?" Jesse knew good and well what went on there.

Luke innocently answered, "We had no other choice but to get the General Lee off the road and them out of the weather."

Jesse wasn't sure about this and then saw 'A look' from Daisy to Luke.

He raised his eyebrows, knowing good and well what that look meant. "Luke, you tell me right now what went on. And I want to know the truth!"

Luke looked at Bo, then back at Jesse. He may leave out a fact or two on occasion but not lie to the man who raised him as his own. He finally looked up from the floor and said so low Jesse nearly didn't hear him, but, ....... he heard him loud and clear, "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse."

Bo's eyes went WIDE. Luke had said enough for Jesse to KNOW what happened between him and Dixie, but hadn't said a word about him and Beth.

Jesse noticed Bo's expression. "And you, Beauregard, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Bo looked at his shoes. "Guilty, Uncle Jesse. Just as guilty as sin."

"WHAT?" Jesse yelled, "The Dukes and the Davenports go back years and you TWO know that. You would RISK what we have with them, and risk loosing there help with the cars for a FEW MINUTES of pleasure?"

Luke knew he'd dang well had more than a few minutes pleasure, in fact it was several hours! but he kept quiet about that.

Bo, too, knew that a few minutes didn't do justice to what had happened between him and Beth. He looked up at his Uncle, and in true Bo form, opened his big mouth. "Uncle Jesse, it was more than just a few minutes, and I wasn't plannin' on that bein' the last time!" He meant, of course, a relationship with Beth, but it sure hadn't sounded that way.

Luke frowned, shook his head and closed his eyes, he wasn't real sure what Bo meant, BUT it didn't sound good at this point!

Jesse stepped toward him, "Just exactly what was you a plannin' son?"

Bo realized how stupid he'd sounded. "I meant... I meant I was INTERESTED in Beth, not just as a fling, Uncle Jesse..." He shook his head.

"Well I sure hope you live to finish telling THAT to Bryan! He don't take to kindly to any boy even looking at his Beth!" Jesse had used the word boy to let Bo know he had a lot of growin' to do to be a man, and there was no better time than now!

Bo nodded. "I know that, Uncle Jesse. Her and her daddy are close, and that's important to her. But I like her alot, Uncle Jesse. I really do."

Daisy sure hoped that liking Beth was enough to help Bo out of this situation, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Jesse had always taught the boys to be men and only 'trust their protection'. "Tell me ya'll were protected?"

Luke affirmed, "We used protection. Each time."

Bo slipped, "Yeah! A lot of GOOD it did!"

Luke clinched his teeth to keep from cursing as Jesse glanced from one boy to the other. "Now what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, his words supposedly directed at the mouth of the house, but his eyes locked firmly on Luke.

Luke looked at Bo like he had three heads and glared a look that said. 'Suppose you fry up that can of worms ya just opened there cuz?'

Bo shook his head, not believing how big his mouth was. "We both used protection, Uncle Jesse... And they both broke... Not once, but twice."

Jesse still looked at Luke, "You two fools had the 'good sense' not to tempt faith once but TWICE,............"

Bo corrected before Luke could reach his mouth. "No, ...... we didn't just do it TWICE, but had 2 'accidents'!"

Luke would have like to have crawled under the couch! He turned to glare at Bo as Jesse said, "If you two aren't the biggest FOOLS on earth!" He could have turned 'em both over his knee. "The first protection fails, on both of you, and you try again? Why not just jump off a building once? If that don't work, you can try it again!"

Luke swore wisely to himself, then replied, "What are the chances they break to begin with? Let alone two different ones and then 2 different companies??"

Jesse glared, "OBVIOUSLY enough to happen to you two fools!"

Bo nodded. "I don't know, Uncle Jesse. I can't believe it happened twice."'

Jesse replied, "Well now that it did, what are ya'll going to do about it?"

Luke jumped in, "Jesse there is something really weird going on here! We've been having the same dream, well a continuation of it for nights now, then the weather and 4 rubbers breaking the same night by 2 different companies with 2 users? Come on it's not All our faults!" Jesse again felt a pain in his big toe. Something just was not right. Luke paused. "Think about it? You ever heard of a snow like this in the summer time?"

Jesse replied, "I've heard something about it when I was a youngster but Daisy didn't find anything in the family Bible and I don't recall reading anything myself."

Luke walked over to the coffee table and picked up the Bible. He flipped open the big family Bible to the first pages, that contained all the history of the Duke family and ran his finger down the lists of information, and went to turn the page, surprised when it skipped from 1845 to Jesse's daddy's birth in 1898. "Uncle Jesse the dates are off. There isn't any entries from 1845 to 1898 when your father was born." Luke picked at the pages, realizing that there were three pages stuck together. Finally, he got them apart, and looked at Uncle Jesse. "I've never seen this part before," he said. It contained a news article dated 1850, about U.S. Marshalls Bo and Luke Duke. What caught his eye was another article about a Miss Daisy Mae Duke, who was to be married to Cooter Davenport, the son of the town blacksmith, after he rescued her from a stagecoach accident.

"Mr. Davenport and Miss Duke will be married on...."

The article was incomplete due to age the date was worn off.

Jesse said, "What? Let me see that." He looked at the dates in the Bible where all the marriages and births were entered in various hand writings. Jesse went back to 1850 and sure enough there in black and white, "Daisy Mae Duke married a Cooter Davenport October 10th, 1850. I knew us Dukes and Davenports went back a ways but I didn't realize we had any Davenports in our family." Jesse pondered a minute and said, "Guess he sure must have impressed her with that rescue, cause it didn't take him long to talk her into marriage."

Daisy suddenly had a terrible wave of worry wash over her and felt herself go very pale. She was actually glad she wasn't standing up or she knew she would have passed out. Daisy looked at Uncle Jesse. "Um... Uncle Jesse, I don't know if it was breakfast or what, but I got a bit of indigestion. I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom and get a cool cloth."

Jesse kept looking at the worn pages. "Here we go. This is strange, " he said as Daisy came back into the room and began to read, "August 1850, ......."

Daisy was very glad Jesse was studying the Bible and didn't see her shaky legs as she sat back down.

"Hazzard is having the worst snow storm ever recorded for the state of Georgia. Snowfall reached three feet in one day. It took a week for the roads and trails to become useable. Two men took advantage of this storm having been caught unsupervised with two young maidens. The girls Father had sent the Sheriff with a posse to find his underage daughters after towns folk had seen the four leave town. They men had already been jailed for being unattended with the girls at a local swimming hole. By the time the snow had dissipated, the young men had managed to rescue the girls from ill fitting chastity belts, also fashioned by their father to punish them for going against his orders to not even talk to men until they were of age. The men thought this very cruel and unreasonable. When the Sheriff located the four, the girls had been out of their belts sometime. Their father, who had been adamant against his daughters marrying until they were of age, quickly arranged a double shot gun wedding complete with two shot guns, one held on one groom by Luther Davenport the other held on the other groom by Cooter Davenport, brother of the brides. Congratulations to get THIS!!! ............" Jesse said, "There were lawmen in the family too!" he continued, "Marshall Lukas Duke and Dixie Davenport, and Marshall Beauregard Duke and Beth Davenport."

"You know," Daisy said. "That'd be right strange if Beth were a Davenport but..." She paused. "Oh, Lord. Beth's half-Davenport." She was suddenly fighting shock. "Uncle Jesse, you don't think..."

Luke felt himself go ghost white as Jesse was reading from the Bible. There was far to many similarities between his and Bo's dream and what the family Bible revealed.

Bo looked at Luke almost as white as Luke.

Returning to the kitchen after reading the information from the Duke family Bible, Jesse asked, "Now tell me about those dreams. What sort of dreams are they Luke?" After reading the information from the family Bible.

This was going to be interesting and Bo figured he'd done more than his share of talking, and sat down in his chair quietly.

Luke found it hard to talk after hearing what the Bible said, "Dreams from the past and in them I KNOW not to do something and no matter how I try not to do it, I do it anyway. And I bet if you ask Bo he'll describe the same dream basically the same way."

Bo nodded. "In the dream, we mess around with Beth and Dixie knowin' good and well that it's a bad idea."

Luke added, "What man in his right mind a hundred years ago would follow girls out of town to a swimming hole and go skinny dip with them?"

Bo finished the scene, "Only to have the Sheriff show up and arrest us!"

Luke said, "While their father locked them up in CHASTITY BELTS to keep us out."

Bo said, "But we're got by them alright didn't we Luke?"

At this point Luke was sure there was going to be a grave out back before the day was over. Either his after Jesse killed him or Bo's should he, himself live, he'd make sure he killed Bo.

Jesse was silent as he listened to the boys fill in far more details than the Bible or article told, then looked from one to the other, while Daisy suddenly left the room.

Luke looked after Daisy. "What in the world was going on?"

Bo looked at Jesse. "What's got into her?" he asked.

Luke said through the door of the bathroom, "Daisy what is wrong?"

Daisy refused to throw up as she answered, "Nothing I'm fine." The Bible had given her far too much information for her not to be worried about her present circumstances. "I'll be right out."

Luke returned to Bo and Jesse and asked a bit puzzled, "Bo do you know anything about us being Marshalls in the dream?"

Bo replied, "No."

Luke said, "Ya know, we never did look in those saddle bags."

Bo agreed, "No, we didn't."

Jesse was fit to be tied with the boys and how they were acting about a dream, "It IS, NO more than a blamed DREAM! You two best worry about Luther and Bryan more than a dream!"

Bo knew that Uncle Jesse had to be right, but things just didn't feel right. "Uncle Jesse, I know we ought not to worry about that, but danged if it just don't feel weird."

Luke sighed, "Bo's right, I just keep getting a bad feeling that there is more than a coincidence between the dream and what is going on here.

Daisy hadn't had dream one, but from what the boys were saying and what she had allowed herself to do with Cooter, along with what they had already read, she knew she had to get a look a bit further back in that Bible, but she wouldn't do it with everyone there and quiet frankly she wasn't at all sure she wanted to see what it said.

Luke and Bo stood there looking extremely uncomfortable. Both of them wondered what exactly was going on, but neither wanted to truly admit that this could be more than they were thinking. A look passed between the two of them, and they decided to try and ignore the bad feelings for now, and think rationally. But then again, rationality had never been Bo's strong point.

That's when Jesse as well as Bo knew how out of sorts Luke really was, "We got chores to do, though we can't do alot in this weather." Luke may have been responsible, but he never offered to do chores.

Jesse just said, "See to the animals and get out of the weather."

Bo followed Luke out the door. "You think Beth and Dixie are pregnant?" he asked. It was certainly what he was thinking.

Luke looked at Bo and tiredly rubbed his neck, "I really hope you are referring to the dream." Luke didn't even want to think about the real possibility of Dixie being pregnant and what that could mean.

Bo shook his head. He knew that Luke knew what he meant, but now was hardly the time to push. He turned to the horses and stroked one's nose, strangely feeling de ja vu. "Luke," he said. "I don't know about you, but I sure hope them girls don't really have to tell their parents like Cooter said."

"Oh, but, cousin, ....... you missed Cooter's point, ...... they ain't the ones to be telling. ....... It's our funeral!" Luke informed. He had heard Cooter loud and clear on that matter.

Bo hung his head. This was going to be a hell of week... or month... or year.

The weather didn't improve throughout the day or the next one, but come Monday morning, Court day, there wasn't a sign of snow ever falling in Hazzard, only wet streets remained.

Daisy had tried to get the Bible in her room to continue reading but either fell asleep or found someone else up when she was going to get it. It had been a strange few days and nothing had came along to assure her that there would not be a price to pay for the other night with Cooter, but she just couldn't think of that right now. They were on there way to the Courthouse for the hearing where Bo, Luke and Cooter had been charged with violating some sort of Moral Decency Code during the centennial. Though they had waived the means of transport to court, it was made perfectly clear to all the boys that they were to dress, be sentenced, and serve time IF found guilty the way they would have in 1800's Hazzard. Bo and Luke were more moody than usual going to court as they had just spent 15 days in jail under the same circumstances. Steel unpadded bunks, lantern lights, no air conditioning or even fans, not to mention the strange dreams that had plagued them since the centennial.

Luke saw Cooter the minute he got out of the General Lee.

Cooter said, "You got lucky, ....... but after court I expect you to make a visit to Dad and Bo to Uncle Bryan."

Luke nodded. He only wished he were as certain as walking out of court today as Cooter seemed to be.

The three went inside followed by Jesse and Daisy, neither of who had heard Cooter's words to Luke.

The court was called to order, Judge Hardcastle had read the complaint, the old statues and knew what he had to do, he also knew it would be very unpopular with the boys. "I know the laws have come along way from the 1800's but the point of the centennial and the terms you all agreed to was to teach you to appreciate what you have today. So let's get on with it. You have all been charged with the same offense of the Moral Decency Code of 1880, the complaint shows you were sexually aroused in in a public place being the Boar's Nest. How do you plead?"

The three thought for several minutes, promptly dropped their heads in embarrassment, then each replied almost in unison, "Guilty."

Daisy could not believe it. Not only did she know Cooter's state that night BUT he had actually plead guilty to it in a court of law.

Judge Hardcastle quoted, "It states plainly here, 'It is illegal for a male to be sexually aroused in public.' The punishment is also clearly stated. I have no other choice but to sentence you to 60 days in the Hazzard jail."

It was more Bo's style to open mouth insert foot, but this time it was Luke, "WHAT??!!!" he knew he'd been in fights, been caught racing, technically caught driving under the influence (and talked his way out of being charged that way) even been caught running moonshine and NEVER served 60 days in the Hazzard jail. "No way!"

Jesse shook his head. He knew Luke was making a mistake.

Hardcastle had known this wouldn't be a popular decision and had called in some help for Rosco. It was then that Sheriff Big Ed Little and two of his best and biggest deputies came in door hearing the Duke boys' outburst.

Little said as he held his pump shot gun, "You boys can go down stairs real easy or real hard!"

Jesse was standing behind the boys and a close enough to be heard by them when he warned they were about to bite off more trouble than it was worth, "BOYS!" He said sternly.

Luke heard the no nonsense tone of his uncle, thought of the 'choices' -- jail or Luther and Bryan -- he held his hands up in surrender, and said, "Fine. I'm sorry Your Honor."

Hardcastle watched as the boys walked out of the courtroom with Rosco, Little and the deputies. He then made his way to Jesse Duke, "I really didn't want to do that and I knew it wouldn't go over well with them, but I'm glad you made them reconsider."

Jesse replied, "Figured they were about to dig themselves in a might deeper, but Milt? SIXTY days?"

Hardcastle replied, "It was a mandatory sentence. No room for disgression."

"Well, then ya did what you had to do and those three should have had more control of themselves no matter what year or law it was. Thanks Milt, I know you've been as good to them as you could have been since they turned 18." Jesse went back to Daisy who was feeling a whole lot strange watching her cousins and Cooter leaving to be locked up for the next two months. She knew they would be in cells side by side and she couldn't visit any of them without seeing the others, which normally would have been ok, but not now.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Even though it was daylight outside downstairs of the jail with it few windows was still dark enough that a lantern was burning on the desk across from the cells. Enos was in front of the bunch going down the stairs and opened both cell doors. Bo and Luke entered the cell to the far right of the stairs and Cooter the one closest the steps. Once the cell doors were locked, Little turned to Boss Hogg, "That was easy money, Hogg. Just call us anytime your boys can't handle this bunch!"

Rosco grumbled.

Boss Hogg took long look at the boys behind bars. They were safely, legally and certainly locked away for the next sixty days. Two months of 'peace' without them tearing through the county in the orange cluncker car, breaking up his bar, and fighting the costumers. The price he was paying Little would be more than worth the 'vacation' Hazzard County would have. Boss Hogg lit a cigar and smiled all too nicely at the boys, "Enjoy your stay, boys. Come along Sheriff Little I have your money waiting for you."

Bo shook his head watching Little and Boss Hogg walk away. "Luke, they can't really do this, can they? It's a joke, right? Just a little scare?"

Luke gave Bo a look and said, "It looks like they did."

Cooter added, "They got those danged contracts we all signed agreeing to, ......" He motioned around them, "This to make it legal too."

Rosco added, "That's right!" He giggled, "My little fat buddy thinks of everything like that."

Bo glared at Rosco. It had been a set up of course... Boss and Rosco had known the boys were liable to break some sort of decency law at some point. "Would you just get lost, Rosco? You know we ain't in the mood for you right now."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Rosco said as he locked the gate coming down the stairs into the cell area of the jail. "We are actually putting on another Deputy for ya'll little stay. So while Enos and Cletus are making rounds I'll be here to make sure ya'll stay RIGHT there."

Luke told Bo, "They likely knew or hoped we'd do something to break the laws of the past, but it was our own selves that got us in here."

Bo shook his head. "Now, I don't know about you, cousin, but I had no control over what happened... It sure ain't my fault."

Cooter glared at him, "If you didn't have NO control over it then why did I catch with her the night you all got out of here?"

Luke was hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

Bo shook his head. "Cooter, I can't tell you what's going on here... I wish I knew..." He looked at his friend. "I can't explain it. But I love your cousin." He sighed. It was true, he did. And he sure didn't say stuff like that to other guys unless he meant it. He sighed, and settled down on the bunk. "We best get settled, fellas. It's gonna be a long stay."

Luke saw Cooter give him a dead serious look and a look like that from Cooter left no doubt in Luke's mind that he would back up everything he said.

Cooter said, "Let me tell you both something right here and now. I know how you all are about family and all, but them two are MY FAMILY. You are both lucky, because any other time I'd have put you both in your places. Don't hurt them! not in anyway or deal with me!" He held the look as he let this sink in then he turned and set on the hard cold bunk.

Luke couldn't help but wonder WHY exactly Cooter didn't do more the other night at the cabin. He had him and Bo dead to rights and backed off. Why? But, he wasn't going to ask right now.

Bo sighed and settled in on the bunk. Not much else to do here but sleep. Closing his eyes, he dozed off...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bo woke up in the cabin in the woods, with Beth curled against him.

Boy, were these dreams ever good, until he heard Luke in the other room, "Bo I'm warm and I'm NOT about to fix the fire again so you can just roll out and do it." Luke had other plans for the third snowy morning. Truth was he found himself actually getting used to waking up with a warm woman beside him and that worried him. With their jobs they traveled often and far and he really didn't like the idea of leaving a wife home........ then he thought, _'Wife? Jobs?? What job could they have that they traveled like he 'knew' they did?'_

Dixie felt Luke stirring beside her, "Don't leave?"

"Oh, I'm not. Bo's going to fix the fire this morning." Luke said, but he realized the cabin felt a bit warmer than it had the other mornings when the fire had died down.

Bo got up and pulled on his clothes, going out to grab wood from the front of the house. Looking around at the landscape, he raised his eyebrows. "Um... Luke!" he called back into the house. "I don't know what you're doing, but I got a feeling you don't wanna be doin' it too much longer."

Luke heard something in Bo's voice that caused him to be concerned, "Why's that?" He already was beginning to enjoy the pleasures of waking up next to a woman.

"Cuz this here snow's meltin' fast, and we gotta get out of here." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bo knew that taking these girls would be considered kidnapping, and that it would cost them both their jobs, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why a moonshine runner would lose his job over this... But then again, that wasn't his only job... But what the rest was, he wasn't sure.

Luke sighed. He knew they couldn't stay here for ever and he knew as soon as the trails got clear the girls father would have the whole town out looking for them. "We're going to have to leave here soon. We need to figure out what to do before the trails clear."

Dixie nodded and bit her lip, "I know. Father will pull all the strings he can to make us all sorry."

Luke gently kissed her and heard his voice betray him again saying stuff he knew HE wouldn't have said, "I'm not letting you go back to him. That I promise, even if it means marrying you."

NARRATOR: What the boys didn't know was Sheriff Coltrane didn't return to town when it began snowing and had traveled even after the rain turned to snow. He was close, real close, and figured the trails were clear enough to get his men to the abandoned cabin a short distance away. So they had pulled up camp at day break.

Bo and Luke fully intended to start getting the girls dressed, but both girls had mastered the come-hither look pretty well, and the boys couldn't resist giving it just one more round. Surely Rosco had been waiting out the weather to start looking for the girls.

Luke knew in the past few days they had both gotten a bit carried away with each other, and knew Dixie was likely sore from their efforts, so he intended to take this real slow and gentle like their first time. He wanted what could be their last time as complete as their first time. He was at the point of no return when he heard, ........

A voice in the main room yelling, "What on EARTH is going on here?"

Bo and Beth who were in the main room, jumped out of their skins, as Bo glanced up to see Cooter Davenport and Sheriff Coltrane.

Beth was on the verge of shock. "Cooter, what are you DOING here?" she asked, horrified.

Cooter shook his head. "Better question would be what YOU are doing here? Do you have any idea what Father's gonna do to you?"

Beth, apparently, was spending too much time with the mouth of the Duke family, and was raring to go and speak her mind. "He's not going to do anything, because I'm not going home!"

Bo made a face at that... It was something he likely would have said in the same situation, but he sure wished Beth hadn't said it just then.

Cooter shook his head. "I don't know how you intend on getting out of going home, because Father will have the boys arrested. He's already promised that."

One of the deputies had his hand on his gun and confirmed with a look of satisfaction at Bo, "That's right you are under arrest."

Bo looked at the deputy completely dumbfounded "WHAT?! ARRESTED!" then he looked at Beth beside him trying to stay covered with the blanket, closing his mouth instantly.

"For what Deputy? You can't arrest him IF I was willin'!" Beth said innocently.

After hearing the front door open and some raised voices on the other side of the door, before Luke knew what was happening he had reached for his gun in the gun belt hanging on the bed post. It was automatic reaction that Luke wasn't sure where it came from, but between the Luke he knew and the Luke in his dreams he must have hesitated. He was a full second too late as Sheriff Coltrane burst through the closed door, gun drawn and smiling. He had seen enough in the front room to know what was going on back here.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Rosco commanded.

It was a voice Luke had never heard the Sheriff use, but it worked. He stopped his hand fractions of an inch from his gun.

"Get up!" Rosco ordered while picking up the gun belt from the bed post.

Though Luke's manhood felt as if it had ice water thrown on it, he couldn't hide the fact that he had been deep within Dixie as it took him a bit longer to get up as he reached for his pants.

Dixie tried to stay concealed as best she could under the covers.

Cooter burst into the back room behind Rosco. "Dixie Davenport, I shoulda known this was your idea!" he exclaimed. Things like this usually were. He could not believe this. What on earth was he going to tell Luther?

Dixie replied, "What makes you think it is MY idea? I'd say it was more that father pushed us into it." Still holding the blanket around herself, Dixie moved to get her dress. When she moved off the bed, the sight of the sheets left no doubt in Cooter nor Rosco's mind that they had been too late arriving.

Cooter shook his head. He hadn't wanted the girls to be stuck in those belts, but from the looks of things, he should have made them just a little harder to pick. Not to mention, should have kept an eye on the girls until he was able to make sure things like this didn't happen.

Rosco gave an all too familiar giggle and said, "Ok, you Duke. Get your things and get outta here so the lady can get dressed." Rosco was glad they had brought the wagon that Luther had made to transport prisoners. It surely looked like he was going to have a couple and unless Cooter objected he intended to transport the girls back to the father in it also, since Luther would want them detained. He didn't want to give them a chance to get away on him. No indeed, he wanted to make the senior blacksmith happy.

Cooter shook his head. "Sheriff, I don't reckon 'lady' is the right word for my sisters anymore." He couldn't believe that the girls were so stupid as to do something like this. Glaring at Luke, he said, "You listen here... Either of you fella's so much as look sideways at my sisters again, I'll tack your hides on the wall of the blacksmith shop right next to the bear I killed two years ago."

Dixie blushed at Cooter's harsh words.

Luke wasn't sure this was the right time and felt certain as he heard his voice saying against his will, that his mouth was surely taken after Bo's, "Mr. Davenport, Sheriff, would it help matters here to let you know that I have every intention of marrying Dixie?"

Cooter raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, Mister. You'll have to ask my daddy about that." He went back into the main room to deal with Beth and Bo.

Beth, by now, was dressed, as was Bo.

Cooter glared at the two and said, "Y'all best just stay put till the sheriff can get you in the wagon."

Unfortunately for the Duke boys, Rosco had better deputies in the past and they applied the new cuffs and leg irons to the boys before placing them in the wagon with the steel cage connected to it. Inside the cage there was two bench seats that ran the lenght of the wagon.

Rosco looked at Cooter after the boys were put inside cage and lowly for only Cooter to hear. "Your call. Do you trust the girls to ride or do we put them in the wagon?"

Cooter shrugged. How much more trouble could they possibly get into. And besides, surely they wouldn't try anything right there in the prison transport wagon. But still, it wasn't a stupid thought on Rosco's part. He looked at the sheriff. "How bout cuff the boys to one side and the girls to the other?"

Rosco smiled. He liked the way this young man thought, "Son, if you ever need a job. Come see me. I'll put you on as a deputy." Rosco giggled as he went to tell his deputy to re-cuff the boys on the same side of the wagon.

Dixie looked at Beth, "They are up to something and I don't like it."

Beth nodded. It was true, but what exactly were they supposed to do about it right now? "Are they gonna take us back to Father? I can't take another whipping like Father gives... Dixie, I'll run away and never come back."

Dixie said, "If we get a chance we could take the horses and ride off before we get back to town. I won't take another of his beating either."

Beth was literally shaking with nerves and worry. How she hoped she was having Bo's baby. It sure would make things better to be with a kind man like Bo. Sure it wasn't the best way to go about getting married, but she sure wasn't keen on the alternative.

Rosco wasn't really sure how to address the girls after Cooter's comment but after getting a nod from the deputy he turned to them and said, "Ok Ladies. Let's go."

Dixie didn't like the way he said it, but started to the door. She could see outside and saw only a path between the deputies on both sides and the wagon with the cage on it and the door was open. Dixie decided to try her luck at getting through the deputies furthest away from Cooter. Though they were standing side by side they didn't expect her to try this. She broke into a run and managed to get past the two and was heading for Luke's horse.

Beth, thankful for the distraction by Dixie, ran the other way for Bo's horse. Unfortunately, the deputies were too quick. One caught her sister, and the other caught her. "So it's leg irons for the girls, too, huh?" Rosco asked, with a giggle. Cooter shook his head. What a mess.

Rosco was glad he'd brought the other two sets of cuffs and leg irons that Luther had just made. It took they Deputies, Rosco and Cooter to get the kicking, fighting females cuffed to the wagon and the leg irons on.

Dixie's mouth ran away with her as she was trying to prevent beign cuffed to the wagon, "Sheriff we didn't do anything illegal!"

Rosco giggled. "Running from lawmen is illegal, girls," he said, unable to contain his glee.

Beth was fighting mad at this point. "Sheriff, you can't lock us up!"

"Can and will," said Rosco. "Your daddy gave me full permission."

The girls sighed. There was nothing to argue with. It was true, as long as Luther gave him permission, he could do it.

"Cooter?" Beth said, turning to her big brother. "You can't let him do it!"

Cooter was caught in the middle. On one hand, he loved his sisters, but he didn't like what they had done.

Rosco giggled as he made sure the cage door was secure. Not that any of the four could get it anyway, "He must have thought you'd try something like this. He's the one who told me to put you in the wagon, but to cuff ya'll separately so ya'll couldn't do nothing ya ain't already done."

Cooter didn't necessarily want the girls to have known all that, but it was for their own good. He could feel Dixie's glaring at him.

Dixie was indeed glaring at her brother.

Beth wouldn't even look at Cooter. She couldn't believe he'd just do this to them. In a moment of anger, she once again channeled her lover's big mouth. "Cooter Davenport," she said, her tone sharp as a razor blade. "You look me in the eye and tell me you've never been with a woman, and I won't fault you for this."

Cooter looked at her and said, "Don't be silly. It's different for men and besides I'm a might older than you!"

Beth shook her head. "What about the women you were with, Cooter? It takes two!"

Cooter really wasn't wanting to get into this in front of half the town, "There is a difference in women and saloon girls." He knew they knew Luther took him for his first time with a woman. It had been Luther's idea once he turned 21.

Beth could see through Cooter, after all their years growing up together. "And you've never been with a woman who wasn't a saloon girl, huh? 'Cause you'd NEVER sink as low as Bo and Luke, would you?" She raised her eyebrows, anger in her blue eyes. She knew enough to know that saloon girls hadn't been Cooter's only escapades, despite how well he'd tried to hide it.

Cooter knew this was going to be a long ride home, "No I didn't say I'd only been with saloon girls, but I'm not a 18 year old girl and neither was SHE."

Luke was a pretty good judge of character and he saw the man was certainly trying NOT to say something.

Rosco said, "This is all so enlightening, but we need to move if we're going to get back before dark."

Beth glared. "Are you sure?"

But at Rosco's prompting, she turned away from her brother. He was going to be sorry.

Bo and Luke couldn't figure out how this was happening. Bo found himself really wishing he could wake up from this blamed dream.

Cooter was glad for Rosco's save as he got on his horse and road by the wagon.

Luke looked at Beth and Dixie, "What's he hiding?"

Beth shrugged. "I think it's pretty clear," she said. "But it'll come out." She was shaking with anger, and Bo was wishing for all he was worth that he could hold her. She refused to look at Cooter again.

Bo looked at her, forcing a smile to calm her down. "Don't worry, honey. Everything's gonna be all right."

Luke shook his head watching the man as he road off, "I'm not so sure he's just trying to hide that he's not a saint. I think there is more."

Dixie had suddenly gotten very quiet but finally said as the wagon started off toward Hazzard, "Luke I'm sorry for all this. I'm not sure what they are likely to do to ya'll or us. I think that father has enough power here to get his way, legal or not."

Luke replied, "Yeah." then added, "It'll work out." He was just hoping he was right.

Once they arrived at the jail, Bo and Luke were quickly booked and put in their cell. As soon as the door slammed...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bo woke up from his dream, shaking his head, as he noticed that everything looked the same. Maybe he hadn't woken up after all. But then he saw Cooter next door, and heaved a sigh of relief.

Luke woke up suprised to hear Bo stirring. He was glad to know his jeans weren't as tight as they had been. That was until he moved and realized why. He groaned to himself. "Oh, no."

Bo shook his head, just glad they had extra clothes this time. "I need a shower, Rosco," he called from his bunk.

Luke grumbled because Bo had beat him to asking for a shower, "And don't be takin' all day. I'm next Rosco."

Cooter looked at them strangely. They hadn't been in the jail but a few hours and was already asking for a shower and a cold one to beat since no electric was being used down there.

Rosco was surprised but let Bo out for a shower. The blond Duke disposed of his underwear before thinking to himself, "These dreams are gonna have to stop or I won't be able to keep one dang pair of underwear..."

Rosco seen Bo toss his underwear in the trash and was more than aware why. "Bo Duke! You should be ashamed of yourself. What has gotten into you guys? That's stuff that happens to young boys who can't control themselves, not grown men." Rosco turned to confirm his point, "Right, Luke?"

All Luke could do right then was look away from Rosco, hoping Cooter didn't see it.

Bo shook his head. "I ain't in the mood for this, Rosco," he said, glaring at the sheriff. And he climbed in the shower, cringing as the cold water hit his back.

Just then, Daisy walked into the jail, and Cooter couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she walked up to Rosco. "I brought the boys some sandwiches," she said with a smile. "You, too, Cooter!"

Cooter grinned, "Thanks, Daisy." It was sweet that she'd thought to bring him a sandwich, too.

Rosco looked at Daisy standing on the other side of the locked gate. He had Bo out of the cell and he knew how tricky the Dukes were. "Miss Daisy you'll just have to come back in about twenty minutes Bo's in the shower and Luke already said he wants one next."

Daisy replied, "Ok, Rosco I'll be back soon boys, ...... Cooter."

Luke's radar was picking up something here and he was sure he wasn't just imagining it as he watched Cooter watch Daisy go back up the stairs.

Cooter didn't even notice Luke looking at him, as he had his eyes locked on the dark hair cascading down her back to the subtle sway of her hips. He felt his jeans tightening, and rolled over on his side, hoping no one could tell under the blankets.

Bo had finished his shower. Luke had too, and was just being returned to the cell when Daisy came back. Rosco locked the cell and then let her in the gate. After he searched the sandwiches he gave them to the boys. Daisy purposely tried to talk to Bo and Luke but felt it would seem odd her not to talk to Cooter.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to Cooter. "I sure am sorry about you fellas bein' stuck in here..."

Cooter nodded. "Me, too," he said, choking on the words almost... He sure was sorry there were steel bars between him and Daisy.

She smiled sweetly. "Good sandwiches?" she asked. "I made the chittlin's myself."

Cooter grinned, swallowing another bite. "They're delicious, Daisy," he said, before taking another bite.

She sat down on a chair in front of the cells and crossed her long legs, leaving Cooter unable to look away from her barely-there shorts.

She noticed him looking, uncrossed her legs, and crossed them again, to the other side. "What are the girls up to?" she asked Cooter.

He shrugged, trying so hard to play it cool, when he was convinced it was getting very hot.

"I haven't talked to them." Daisy replied, not taking her eyes off Cooter.

Luke looked at Bo and motioned to him what he was seeing. As far as Luke saw he and Bo didn't exist right now. He whispered, "Am I still crazy?"

Bo was a bit unsure of what to say about the situation. It was obvious that Daisy wasn't too concerned about him and Luke.

Cooter needed to talk to Daisy. Had been wanting to talk to her about when they had gotten stuck at the caves the night the bridge was out, but he just hadn't been able to. He knew he couldn't talk to her right now with the boys there. They were likely to reach through he bars and kill him on the spot!

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at the Davenport farm, Beth had been able to get out and was now at Dixie's when Luther pulled in alone. They knew Cooter and the boys had court today but hadn't heard anything about what had happened.

Dixie asked, "Where's Cooter and why do you have his wrecker?" Cooter's was the one that took most of the calls.

Luther shook his head. "Your brother's in jail with the Duke boys." He was in no mood to deal with this. "Something about some stupid incident at the Boar's Nest."

Beth and Dixie looked at each other. They wondered how much Luther knew about said incident.

Dixie hoped he knew little or nothing about it, "In jail? For how long?"

Luther wasn't one to go to court with Cooter. Cooter had been smart enough to leave the wrecker keys at the garage. Luther had first found out that Cooter would have an extended stay in the jail from Jesse Duke who had been in court.

Beth looked at Luther. "Uncle Luther, how long is Cooter in jail for?" she asked, figuring whatever it was, Bo and Luke had the same sentence.

"Sixty damn days," Luther replied, frustrated that both his main driver and his backup (Luke) were in jail for 60 days.

Dixie sort of ducked at her father's tone. He was hot.

Luther added, "I may be needing ya'll to help out at the garage a bit. Beth tell LB I might need him too to cover for me while I take all the wrecker calls. Ain't no way I'm putting that fool in my wrecker. I carry full coverage now because Luke drives it!"

Dixie looked at Beth and said, "Ok, I'll help if I can."

Beth agreed. "Sure, Uncle Luther." Both girls were well used to being around cars and even being under the hood from time to time. "LB'll be excited. He likes workin' at the garage."

Luther stomped through the house. "I can't believe those two! How can they get themselves into these messes and leave me hanging?"

Dixie nodded for Beth to follow her outside, "Well it seems he doesn't know we were involved."

Beth nodded. "Thank God, cuz he'd SURE tell Daddy." She shivered at the thought. Beth was close to her family, and the thought of disappointing her father so much made her feel awful. But she just couldn't be sorry for what she'd done with Bo.

"Yes, he would have done so by now IF he knew anything." Dixie agreed. "Beth,...... you know the guys reputation, ........... what IF?"

Beth shook her head. "I don't know, Dix..." She sighed. "Somehow... I'm not really worried." She wasn't. It was absolutely true. Something about the way things went down had just felt right. Well... at least until Cooter got there.

Dixie looked at Beth, she wished she was this calm on the inside, "I don't know I have a bad feeling that things are gonna get a lot worst before they get better."

Beth nodded. "True... I don't know, though. One way or another, it's gonna work out."

Dixie replied, "Yeah, IF we live."

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

The boys had all enjoyed their sandwiches, but one of them had enjoyed the visit more than the other two. Bo and Luke were fuming at the way Cooter had acted toward Daisy, but figured they didn't have much right to mention it at the moment.

After the boys finished there sandwiches and Rosco had given them a fair visit. He said, "OK Daisy. You're going to have to be going soon. It's nearly lights out." Which mean he turned out all the lanterns but one which was enough light to annoy the boys, but also enough that Rosco could see them pretty well, yet it wasn't enough light to read or do anything constructive.

Daisy replied, "Ok, Rosco. Night Cooter, ........... ummm, ........ boys." Then she was on her way as soon as Rosco let her out the gate.

Bo, always the loudmouth without the quickest brain, spoke up, "Cooter, you care to explain why you couldn't take your eyes off of Daisy?"

Cooter, just as quick, but with a bit more thought, replied, "Soon as you care to explain why I found you the way I did with my cousin."

That shut Bo up right quick, but he was still fuming.

Luke gave Bo a look that said, _'That's why I haven't said anything, yet.' _He got up to look out the window about the same time Cooter did. Luke couldn't help but notice Cooter trying to adjust his now too tight work pants. "Problem there?"

Cooter turned away from Luke. "Nah, I'm fine," he said, not needing Luke's input.

Bo was in bed, frustrated beyond belief. This was no time for the boys to be against Cooter, but he didn't like the way he'd been looking at Daisy. He turned to see what Luke was talking about and it was obvious, "Cooter Davenport! It's not enough we're in here for THAT for SIXTY days and you still ain't learnt your lesson?"

Cooter shook his head. "What'd you need the shower for, Bo?"

Once again, Cooter had managed shutting the younger Duke up. Bo's mouth snapped shut in shock.

Luke rolled his eyes at his cousin. "You wanna keep talkin', or you done?" he asked.

Bo mumbled something about having a dream, "Mine was dream. Can't help what happens in dreams!" He turned over hoping to find sleep and not another dream.

Rosco said from across the room. "That's enough. Quiet!" He then unlocked the gate and went upstairs for a cup of modern coffee. He had been reading much of the old records and had an idea. He also picked up the phone and placed a call to Doc Petticord, "Doc this is Rosco. I been reading some stuff. Is there any truth to use of potassium nitrate*****?"

The old country doctor replied, "Well, now I don't rightly know but my Grandfather who was a doctor use to send it to the jails and military camps regularly."

Rosco said, "Could you get some? I've got three prime candidates that are here for the next 60 days and that seems to be why they are here. And since they are here under 1880 provisions?"

Doc replied, "I'll be over in a bit Rosco. You just need to put one capsule in food or drink daily. But, Rosco I have to warn you if it's given for that long and does work like I'm told they may be under it's effects at least thirty days after the last dose."

Rosco giggled and said, "Sounds prefect Doc. See ya when you get here."

It didn't take long for the country doctor to get there, a large bottle in tow. He handed it to Rosco and said, "Now be careful with this, Rosco. We don't want something bad to happen... It's pretty powerful stuff."

Rosco nodded, a giddy smile on his face. "That's exactly what these fellas need, Doc," he said, following it up with a giggle. "I'll give just like you said. They always drink their coffee in the mornings so I'll put it in that."

Rosco went back downstairs to find the boys were asleep. At least he'd have a few hours of peace before they were at it again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bo and Luke watched as the girls were again put in the cell across from them.

Luther Davenport had seen the wagon come into town. He stormed through the jail door and seen the four in question locked in respective cells. Without so much as looking at any of the four directly he looked to Cooter and the Sheriff and asked, "So how bad is it?"

"We were too late," Cooter said, knowing he was in deep sh-t for the locks on the belts.

"Too late? How could you be too late with locks that can't be picked?"

Cooter hung his head and added, "I didn't find the belts so I don't know if the locks failed or how they got them out."

Luther looked at the Sheriff, "You are sure or do I need to get Doc back over here for an examine?" Being a father he could hope.

Rosco shook his head and tried to be tactful, "Luther it would be a waste of time. I saw the sheets."

Luther eyes went orange, "I want the Marshal's Office notified so they can pick them up!" Then, he turned to the cells.

Bo stood up, and with words that he didn't recognize as his own said, "Mr. Davenport, me and Luke ARE the Marshals"

"Marshal's biggest problems, ..... is what Bo is trying to say. You just make real sure you tell Marshal Sam Freeman that it is **us** he's picking up and it won't take long to get us out of your hair." Luke said as he'd stepped hard on Bo's toe!

Bo held back the urge to yell, and glared at Luke, as Luther said, "I don't know what the HE-- you two were thinking, but when a man locks something up, it ain't right to go unlockin' it and takin' what you want."

Due to the pain from his toe Bo wasn't able to reply just then. Luke looked the man dead in the eyes and said, "Nor is it right for a man to beat his daughters and lock them in cruel devices. I see you are having the Marshal's office wired before a trial, ..... Does that mean there won't be one?"

Luther said smugly, "The paperwork from the trial will be started as soon as I give the judge the go ahead. We ALL already know the out come, don't we boy? I warned you to leave my girls alone!"

Bo was dying to get the chance to ask Luke who this Sam Freeman was and what he knew that Bo hadn't put together but he figured to wait until Luther was out of there. Luke looked a little busy trying to save their hides at the moment.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Davenport, I don't think you have much right to point fingers. Maybe if you'd been good to them girls, we wouldn't have this situation right now."

If Luther could have gotten his hands on Luke at that moment there wouldn't be any need for a trial, the marshals or anything else but the coffin maker, but Luke and Bo were wisely standing out of his reach. "Don't tell me how to raise my girls!!!" he turned toward the girls in question and spit as he stormed out the door.

Cooter went out the door after his father, hoping to keep him from doing something stupid. He was actually surprised that his father hadn't reached for his gun the way the Duke talked to him.

Rosco looked at the Deputy, "I'm gonna go send that telegram."

Luke reminded, "Remember Sheriff, Marshal Sam Freeman and tell him it is **us** he's picking up."

Rosco replied, "So you two have had dealin's with him before??"

"You could say that." Luke replied.

Bo looked at Luke and as Rosco walked out the door, said, "Luke, who on earth is Marshal Sam Freeman? and are we really Marshals?" He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. "Now, Luke," he added. "I been called a lot of things, but a lawman ain't one of 'em.

Luke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Bo I don't know, but I do have a feeling the part about me saying we were his biggest problems and have had dealings with him are the truth. I don't know how I know that, but I do. I also have a feeling the only way for us to get out of here and maybe have a chance at being with the girls is for Sam Freeman himself to arrive here and I got the feeling, he don't do many transports to prison."

Dixie looked at Luke, "Are they really going to take you all to prison for this?"

Luke replied, "Not if I can help it Darlin'."

Bo wasn't 100% comfortable with Luke's idea just yet. As far as he knew, you could never trust a lawman, and he sure hoped this Sam Freeman was the exception. He gave Beth a comforting look, hoping he looked more convincing than he felt.

Beth sighed. "I sure hope you're right, Luke," she said.

"Yeah, me too." Luke sighed heavily.

Rosco, being Rosco sent the telegram just as Luke instructed. Right to Sam Freeman himself.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

A carrier delivered the telegram to Marshal Freeman awhile later. He opened it and read:

Marshal Sam Freeman Stop

I have 2 prisoners for you to transport to state prison STOP

Understand you have had dealings with them before STOP

Names are Bo and Luke Duke Stop

Sheriff Rosco Coltrane Hazzard Stop

Sam re read the telegram before he cursed, "What have they done now?" He looked at the other Marshal in the office. "Get a crew together and head to Hazzard first light." He picked up his saddle bag and said, "I'm going now. Just ride into Hazzard one or two at a time, get rooms and be ready for **anything**."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at Hazzard County Jail, Bo and Luke were trying their best to pace holes in the floor of the jail. This wasn't helping Beth and Dixie at all, as both girls kept looking at each other. Beth whispered to Dixie, "What happens if it don't work? What if we're expectin? What if..." She didn't even know all the questions she wanted to ask in this moment

"I don't know, Beth, but Luke seems to know more than he's tellin'. I think he has something figured out." Dixie tried to convince herself as well as Beth.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Meanwhile, Luther stormed in to the Judges office, "Judge, I was right. My girls were with those two no accounts. I want them under the state prison!"

The judge paused. "Now, Luther, don't be unreasonable..." He looked at the blacksmith and said, "What if the girls are with child? Then you'd have a mess on your hands." He paused. "I don't know about you, Luther, but I'd not have my daughters bearing children by men who are in prison if I could help it."

It was something Luther hadn't considered as possible until now. He looked at the judge like he had three arms. "I'll be back. Get the order ready."

He stormed out the door and headed to see Doc. "Doc those blame girls left with those no accounts again. I know they have been deflowered. I need to find out if they are with child."

Doc looked at Luther with surprise. "Now, Luther, I wish I could help you, but seems doctors haven't quite developed the ability to see into the future." Of all the things, asking him to be able to tell if his daughters were with child.

Luther was fuming, but the doctor was right. There was nothing he could do about it.

The doctor said, "We just have to wait and see if their cycles come normal or not."

Luther went back to the judge and said, "Doc says he can't tell if they are with child or not for awhile now. I'd like them to be contained until we know for sure. I know those two will run off or get with another man to try to get with child if they are released from the jail."

The judge nodded. At this point, the girls were minor children, and he had little choice but to listen to Luther. Besides, he figured the girls would actually be safer in jail than at home. "All right, Luther, whatever you say. I'll keep 'em here until we find out."

"Thank you, judge," Luther replied. "Good day." Luther headed off to the saloon, figuring there was nothing he could do at the moment.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Jesse Duke had taken the boys horses to them the day the snow storm hit, but it had been clear long enough they should have made it home. "Daisy I'm going to town looking for the boys."

Daisy asked, "Can I go too? I have a couple things I need to take care of."

Jesse nodded. "Sure... just be careful. I've already misplaced two young'uns... Don't need to lose another one."

Daisy smiled. "Of course, Uncle Jesse." She hugged him, and went inside to get her little money pouch and a hat.

Jesse shook his head and smiled just a little. Daisy was the sweetest little thing, and he was glad she'd come to the Duke farm to bring a woman's touch. He'd missed having a lady around after losing his Martha. He thought as he hooked the team up to the wagon.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Once in town Jesse left the wagon at the mercantile and helped Daisy down. He wasn't sure why but he was heading to the jail to see the Sheriff and make sure the boys had been released as scheduled.

Daisy started to the mercantile when she seen Cooter coming down the street.

She looked away, not quite knowing what to say. After their last talk, she'd not known how to feel about the situation. But Cooter tipped his hat. "Howdy, Miss Daisy," he said with a smile.

Daisy nodded politely. "Mr. Davenport."

"Can we talk?" Cooter said.

Daisy replied, "I thought that was what we were doing."

Cooter took her hand and walked between the two buildings out of site of most of Hazzard.

"Daisy, I planned to come talk to your Uncle about courting you, but my sisters, ...... " He paused not sure how to tell her the rest of this mess.

Daisy looked him in the eye. "Go on..." she prodded, waiting to see what he had to say for himself.

Cooter shrugged. "My sisters are in a bit of trouble, and I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off, trying to get them out of it." He sighed. "My daddy ain't a man to be messed with when it comes to them."

Daisy actually understood how a man's family problems could get in the way of courting, "I can understand that, but you could have at least told me something. I've been thinking this whole time that you weren't going to follow through, and..." She sighed, looking him in the eye. "I don't know what I'd do if you changed your mind."

Cooter was holding both her hands as he said, "I could not have told you. My sisters ran off with a couple of men. I went with the Sheriff to find them and we were caught in the snow. I have just gotten back a few hours ago." He was momentarily forgetting the men his sister ran off with were Daisy's cousins.

Daisy gasped. "That's awful, honey... I'm so sorry to hear it... Are they OK?"

Cooter looked at his boots and said, "Yes, but no."

Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, putting her arms around Cooter and giving him a friendly hug.

"Ain't no reason for you to be sorry," he said. "Ain't got anything to do with you." Cooter felt his body reacting to her, he knew they shouldn't be in this alley, and he shouldn't be taking her in his arms but he was.

Daisy said, "My Uncle is looking for the boys too. They got into some trouble a couple weeks ago and haven't been home yet, so I know how family trouble can be."

Cooter only then remembered that he knew where her cousins were and why....... He looked at Daisy, a look of shock on his face. "Daisy... Honey, we..." He didn't know how to phrase this. "Um, I think we might have a little bit of a problem." He took her hand, trying to figure out his best course of action.

"What sort of problem Sugar?" Daisy replied. Though she was concerned they had a problem of another type, but wasn't ready to talk about that right now.

Cooter shook his head. "I believe that we both might have some people in the same kinda trouble." He wasn't sure how else to say this, so he started walking toward the jail. "Come on."

Daisy saw where he was heading and stopped, causing him to stop, "Cooter my Uncle wouldn't let me go see the boys while they were there. Said it wasn't a place for a lady."

"Daisy, this ain't no time for that. I think you need to see what's going on." Cooter insisted.

Daisy shook her head, but followed Cooter, somehow trusting him that this was important.

By this time Jesse had just arrived at the jail as Cooter and Daisy came in behind him. They heard him say, "What have you two done this time?"

Daisy saw two girls in one cell of the jail and her cousins in the other.

Luke tried, "Uncle Jesse it's not what it looks like......"

Jesse couldn't stand that answer. "Lukas Keith Duke, if it ain't what it looks like, then just exactly WHAT is it?"

Daisy looked from her uncle to her cousins, not sure exactly how this was going to go down, but pretty sure that it would end in Bo and Luke being tanned, and not from the sun.

"I won't stand by and let a man abuse his daughters. We did the only thing we could do to try to get them out of that situation." Luke hoped it sounded an explaination, not a smart comment.

Jesse was too mad to listen right now. "By takin' their virtue, Luke? THAT'S how you planned to get 'em away from their father?"

Luke could only hang his head and hope like he-- that Bo didn't decide to add his brilliant outlook to this conversation.

Bo, for once, kept his mouth shut, much to Luke's relief, but couldn't stop his head from nodding just a bit.

Luke added, "Jesse if anyone would give us a chance to explain, ...... we also want to marry them." Seeing Cooter behind Jesse, Luke added, "Did I not tell you that?"

Jesse turned for the first time seeing Cooter the man who had been on the stage with Daisy AND Daisy, whom he'd made it clear that the jail was no place for her, especially with this conversation going on. He looked hard at the man and, ......

Daisy looked at her Uncle. "Uncle Jesse..." she said softly. "Don't be angry."

Jesse looked at the girl. It was pretty hard to be mad at that sweet face, but he had been explicit about the rules of jail. Jesse did what he thought best, "Daisy, go to the diner, now. I'll be there as soon as I get this mess straightened out. He turned to Cooter, "Did Luke tell you that?"

Daisy didn't let go of Cooter's hand just yet. She looked at her Uncle. "Uncle Jesse, we're family. If Bo and Luke are in trouble, I got as much right as anyone else to know why, don't I?" She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Besides... I'd rather be here and see the truth then hear the gossip in town."

Jesse supposed that made sense. He didn't like it, but he didn't like the situation the boys were putting him in either. He gave her a nod approving her to stay and waited for Cooter to answer.

"Yes, Sir, he did at that, but I told him that was something I couldn't answer and he'd have to take that up with my father." Cooter said.

Daisy for the first time was making the connection between Cooter and the girls that were in the cell across from Bo and Luke.

Jesse nodded. "That's fine, then... I'll have the boys talk to your father soon." He hoped that it would work out for the boys to settle this mess.

Luke looked at Jesse in disbelief. Didn't he think that he would have told Luther that already if the man would have just given him a chance. But before he could form respectable words to say this, Bo opened his big mouth. "Uncle Jesse, if you think we wouldn't try talkin' to Mr. Davenport, you must not know us as good as I thought you did. We both woulda told him if he'd listen to us."

Luke hoped to cut off Jesse's temper for Bo's attitude, "He means that Mr. Davenport was so intent on putting us under the prison he never even asked us our intentions."

Daisy looked at the girls in the cell across from Bo and Luke. She could see the resemblance. She said quietly behind Jesse and the boys conversation, "Cooter they are your sisters that you were talking about? Then that means you went out looking for, ......."

Cooter nodded in confirmation, "Your cousins."

Daisy knew that meant that he was at least in part responsible for them being in jail.

She abruptly pulled her hand away from his and went to stand by Uncle Jesse, looking at the boys.

Cooter watched her walk away, but didn't feel that he really had any right to try to get her to come back at this moment. He'd deal with that later.

"Uncle Jesse," she said, after a pause. "If you don't mind, I'll wait in the wagon."

Jesse nodded, and Daisy left the jail.

Bo and Luke didn't miss the look between Daisy and Cooter before their cousin left the building, but they didn't mention it.

Beth looked through the bars at Cooter and Jesse. "If the boys want to marry us, can't we get out of here?"

Jesse said, "That's something I guess I need to go talk to your father about. And likely the Sheriff and Mayor Hogg. Boys I trust you can stay out of trouble that long in here." Jesse walked out of the jail leaving Cooter the only non-prisoner there.

Cooter was pretty sure the boys had seen him holding Daisy's hand. He asked, "You saw?"

Bo, quite angry with Cooter, was the one to speak up, as usual. "You're dang right we saw! Who do you think you **are,** holdin' hands with our cousin? You ain't asked Uncle Jesse's permission to court her... And somehow me and Luke is the bad guys!"

Luke shook his head, wishing Bo could hold his tongue for just ten minutes sometimes.

Cooter glared at Bo, but didn't know what to say. He was no better than either of them, but he couldn't let them know that just yet. So he said, "I saw her up town the day they brought ya'lls horses to you. We talked and I asked her permission to talk to your uncle about courting her. So when I seen her today, as you can imagine she was pretty mad that I hadn't followed through. I tried to explain that, " he turned and looked at Beth and Dixie, "My sisters were giving my father some trouble and that I'd had to go find them,....... She told me your uncle was looking for you two. She was obviously worried about your safety. I wasn't sure exactly how to explain how I knew where you were and that you were alright. ......... So, ........ I took her hand to show her, ....... when she seen where I was going she stopped. Said she wasn't allowed here. I told her she needed to come with me and I kept a hold of her hand to reassure her that it would be OK. But, as you two have seen, sometimes intending to talk to a father or uncle in this case just doesn't go as planned. Your uncle is far to concerned about you two at the moment for me to bother him with this." He took a breath and sighed, "But, when Daisy figured out that I'm at least in part responsible for ya'lls being here. You saw. She left. She may no longer wish me to have that conversation with your uncle."

Luke listened an took in everything the man had to say, then said, quietly to Bo, "Don't you know tickin' off the girls' brother ain't the best way for us to get out of here?"

Bo was too mad to think about it right now, so he sat down on his bunk.

Luke turned to Cooter again, and before he could say anything, Dixie beat him to it, "Cooter? You are interested in Bo and Luke's cousin? Wait, a minute, what happened to those plans of being an established blacksmith and getting a home of your own before you even considered a wife. At least that's what you said before you left for that training you took."

Cooter looked at his sister. "Sometimes things change, Dixie," he said, his tone flat and annoyed. "But I ain't askin' Daisy to be my wife yet anyway. I just want to see her is all."

Beth piped up then. "Well, Cooter, don't you reckon gettin' Bo and Luke out of jail'd be a dang good way to get in Daisy and Mr. Duke's good graces?"

Luke liked the way the girls were trying to box in their brother but things were adding up against him in Luke's mind and he didn't like it one bit.

Cooter said to his sisters as well as the men in the other cell, "You know against Father I don't stand a chance. I didn't want to go looking for ya'll in the first place." He wasn't sure to look embarrassed or proud before he whispered looking at Bo and Luke, "I don't agree with how father treats them. That's why those locks were so easily gotten by." he knew if Luther ever found that out he'd regret it.

Bo and Luke raised their eyebrows, shocked at Cooter's confession. That was good to know. But still, they hoped Cooter wouldn't pay for it badly. Beth looked at her brother. "Cooter, you could get us out. We could go far away and Father'd never have to know you got us out..."

Cooter looked at the lock his father had used. He nodded 'yes' that he could get them out, "Look, the only way I got out of being beat to death is that I told him I couldn't find the belts and had NO idea how ya'll got out of them. I open these doors and I'm as good as dead and you two know that."

That's about the time a Deputy stepped from out of the back room, "Mr. Davenport I think it's time you to be leavin'. I'll also be speaking to the Sheriff about you being a security risk."

All three men swore under their breath. Beth and Dixie shook their heads. Could this get any worse?

The Dukes tried to comfort the girls with calm looks, but neither of them felt calm.

Cooter nodded. "I guess I'll go then," he said, giving all of them a look that said that it wasn't over, and he'd be back.

The girls watched their brother go, and with him, any hope of freedom for the time being.

Bo looked at Luke, "Now what?"

Luke gave them all a discouraged answer as he seen the Deputy took a seat at the back desk, "We wait, ..... and hope Jesse has better luck."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

A couple hours after Cooter left the jail, Marshal Sam Freeman re-read the telegram from the Sheriff a top a hill over looking Hazzard. He couldn't remember the last time he got a telegram to transport prisoners, let alone did the transport. He made sure his vest covered the Marshal badge before riding into town. He had lived this long by not showing that badge until need be. Sam tied his horse to the hitchin' rail outside the jail, then went into the jail. At first glance he saw two young maidens in a cell and as he stepped on in the door he saw two of his best Marshals in the next cell. In a serious dry tone, Sam asked, "Women trouble, boys?"

Luke knew that voice before he turned around and seen the familiar face of the older man he now knew to be his boss and said, "Funny."

Bo was up and looking at the man. Something told him also that he knew the man and was very close friends with him.

Sam asked, "Bo hasn't been swimming nude in any more horse troughs has he?"

Bo blushed at a sudden memory.

As Luke replied, "Not this time."

Sam asked, "How bad?"

Luke winced at the mans directness.

That wince set off bells in Sams' head. "So where is the Sheriff?"

Luke pointed to the back room. Luke and Bo watched him go and whistled lowly.

Dixie asked, "Friend of yours?"

Luke replied, "I sure hope. Shhh, listen, this should be good."

Sam smiled and walked toward the closed door. He didn't bother to knock.

Sheriff Coltrane was on his feet and blabbering, "You can't just walk into my office uninvited."

Sam replied, "I was invited."

"You were not. I know who I invite in here!" Rosco said.

Sam said smuggly, "Then you should remember telegraphing me."

Rosco said, "I ain't telegraphed, ...... And you are?"

Sam moved his vest to show his badge.

"Mar, ...... Marshal, ...... Freeman?" Rosco asked, he had now put the face and the name together and knew he was talking to the senior top dog of the Atlanta office of the Marshal service.

"Yes, it has been some years since I've received a telegraph such as yours and many more since I did a prisoner transport, but since you wrote me specifically I figured I'd come see why." Sam replied.

Rosco was back pedaling, "I usually just telegraph your office, but them no accounts out there said they have had dealings with you and said to tell you specifically that it was them you would be picking up."

"They did, did they? Sheriff do you always do what your prisoners want?" Sam asked.

"Yes, well NO!" Rosco stuttered. "They said you'd be right down if you knew it was them, ..... and it looks like you were."

Sam said cooly, "I have had dealings with them on all too many occasions....."

Rosco cut him off asking hopefully, "They aren't 'wanted' anywhere else, like have a reward out for them."

Sam smiled, " 'Wanted'? Oh yes, they are 'wanted' alright, but no reward." He paused, "Sheriff I'm going to go get me a hot bath and a good meal, I'll be back sometime this evening to talk about the particulars of this transport." He tipped his hat and walked back to the cells.

Bo asked eagerly, "You getting us out of here?"

Sam grinned, "No. I'm off to have a nice hot bath and a good meal. Then, I'll be back to see exactly what you two have gotten into."

Luke said, "What about us?"

Sam replied, "Your meals are free here, besides I know where you two are, ... and surely even you two can't cause much trouble here." He walked out the door whistling a tune. He stopped out side the door where he heard Bo ask, "Do you believe he did THAT?"

Luke sighed, "Yeah. Yeah I do. After some of the things we've put him through, he's probably right!"

Beth asked Bo, "You really went skinny dipping in the horse tough?"

Bo replied, "Well... It was kind of a long story..." He shrugged. "It gets real hot in the summertime." He didn't know how much to explain, so he just let it go.

Beth raised her eyebrows before laughing outright at Bo. "Why am I not surprised?"

Dixie seen Luke's expression and knew that was not what had happened.

Luke was grinning at the memory of his cousin jumping out the brothel window in broad daylight, drunk as a monkey and landing in the horse trough. It had taken him and Sam to get him released from that Sheriff, with a promise Bo would not come back to his town.

Beth noticed Luke's grin, but figured it was just funny in general. She watched Bo, who looked very uncomfortable, and laughed out loud again.

Luke grinned ear to ear and said, "Cousin, you ever get them boots back lookin' good after that?" He laughed again, remembering Bo coming out of the water, wearing nothing but his boots, and handcuffs.

Bo glared, now suddenly seeing images of the incident, "Don't start with me Luke." He knew it had been something Luke and Sam had threw up to him often in the past, "It wasn't funny."

Luke grinned, "From where I stood it was." Luke had been sizing up the Deputy that had made the girls brother leave the jail. He hoped that he'd just over heard them or got lucky. The man didn't seem that smart and hoped he could get away with what he was about to try.

Bo was still steaming over the horse trough thing and didn't expect to hear Luke try something so soon. He nearly choked when he heard Luke say.

"Deputy, since it looks like we're going to be here awhile can we get our saddle bags in here? I'd hate for them to walk off or anything like that and we also have some paper in there. I'd like to write a letter or two if that's not a problem."

The Deputy saw no harm in them writing letters and did do a quick check for gun or knives before he said with his hand on his pistol, "Ok, ya'll just step back from the door and I'll put them in there for ya."

Luke motioned for Bo to follow his lead.

Dixie and Beth tried to act uninterested but were holding their breath thinking that Luke had a plan to get them all out of the cell.

Luke nudged Bo, as he, himself moved to the far back of the cell.

Once satisfied, the Deputy put the two saddle bags on the cell.

The cell door locked with an all too familiar 'clink'. Luke walked over and picked up his saddle bag and layed in on his bunk. He sat down and made it obvious that he was taking out the writing materials that he'd asked for.

Bo was watching, not sure what Luke was up to but not about to mess up his plan so he stayed looking out the window awhile longer.

Dixie didn't think Luke really wanted the writing materials but had no idea what he was up to as she watched him appear to be reading an old letter and starting a reply to it.

The Deputy got up and walked into the back room of the jail a bit later.

That's when Luke slowly set up and began looking through the contents of the saddle bag. He was looking for something but not sure what. That is until he found it. A very neatly folded hankerchief. He picked it up and knew by its weight that it had something inside it. He slowly unfolded the handkerchief and saw inside it a very familiar silver circle with a star in it, reading US Marshal. Luke almost could not believe what he was seeing. He knew that given the situation this could be very good or very bad. Luke folded up the hankerchief and handed it to Bo.

Bo couldn't image what was so heavy that Luke had wrapped in up in a handkerchief.

Luke wasn't sure what Bo's reaction was but he was trying to be ready to shut him up if need be.

When Luke handed Bo the handkerchief and he unwrapped it to reveal the marshal's badge he looked at Luke triumphantly and said, "I knew it!"

Luke slapped his hand over Bo's mouth glaring at him "shhh!" looking around Luke was glad to see the deputy nor the sheriff had heard Bo's loud mouth. "That's how Sam knows us so well. He's our boss." Luke thought out loud only loud enough for Bo to hear. "Which also explains the feelings I get of not staying any place long and traveling a lot."

Bo nodded silently listening to Luke, it still bothered him that they were lawmen that was just too weird a Duke being a lawman then he thought to himself everything that was happening in these dreams was weird, like the sudden snow storm in August that had been the reason for them being in that cabin with the Davenport girls to be caught by their brother Cooter and the Sheriff.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Once Daisy had left the jail, she had went to the wagon, like she said she was. Her only reason for coming to town had been to try to see Cooter, so she didn't have anything else to do now but wait on Jesse.

Cooter seen her by the wagon when he left the jail. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he made his way over to the wagon. "Miss Daisy," he said softly.

But Daisy was having none of that. She turned her head to the other side so as to avoid looking at him.

It was uncommonly cold from such a warm, sweet girl, and Cooter didn't much like it. "Miss Daisy, let me say my piece," he said. "And if it ain't enough for ya, I won't try to talk to ya again."

Daisy on one hand she now hated the man for helping arrest her cousins for something, as she had heard, could get them sent to prison, but she also knew what had happened between them and knew her cycle should be soon. Possibly should have already came. She wasn't sure she could risk him leaving and never talking to her at this point, so against her stubborn Duke pride she replied coldly, "I'll listen."

Cooter wasn't sure he'd expected that response, and he wasn't sure what to say to her. "Miss Daisy, I'm gonna do whatever I need to do to get your cousins out of jail. I just don't know what that's gonna take right now."

Daisy turned to Cooter. THAT had certainly gotten her attention. But she said, "But you helped find them? You knew they could go to prison? Yet, you intend to help them get out?"

"Believe you me, if it had been up to me, I wouldn't have gone looking for 'em at all, but my daddy ain't a man you say no to." If he thought about the last time he'd said no to his father, his rear still hurt. It wasn't a good memory.

Women of that era were largely kept in the dark on a lot of subjects, so Daisy asked a bit confused, "What is the difference in the boys situation and um,......." she blushed crimson, "What happened, ..........." She knew that he would know she meant after the stage wrecked.

Cooter wasn't sure what to say to that. "Um... well... They ain't of age..." he said, not thinking about the fact that he didn't know if Daisy was or not. "And in the long run, it ain't my call no way."

Daisy said, "I understand your father having say so over them, but Cooter you never asked me how old I was, ......."

Cooter got a real bad sinking feeling as he said, "Um... How old **are** you, Miss Daisy?"

She gave him an apologetic look before saying, "Twenty."

Cooter suddenly went pale.

Daisy asked, "So if I understand the laws correctly, YOU could be in as much trouble as my cousins?"

Cooter nodded slowly.

Daisy raised her eyebrows, a Duke shuck and jive in the makings. "And what do you think your daddy would think if that information got leaked out?"

Cooter blinked. "Um... Miss Daisy..."

She smiled sweetly. "Course, that wouldn't have to happen if you got my cousins out of jail."

Cooter paused for a minute. "Well, I'll do what I can, Daisy, but I just got banned from being in the jail alone with your cousins and the girls."

"You did?" Daisy asked, "Why?"

"We were discussing whether or not it was possible for me to get them out. I'm not sure how much the Deputy heard, but he told me to leave and said he'd tell the Sheriff I was a security risk." Cooter explained. "What do you say we find you uncle, see what he's found out and if I can I'll try to talk to him about courting you." Cooter suggested.

Daisy nodded in agreement.

Finding Jesse talking to Sam Freeman, Cooter respectfully waited to the side until Jesse looked at him. "What do you need?" he asked the younger man. Cooter felt like his collar was getting tight and he couldn't breath.

"Mr. Duke, I need to talk to you," he said. "I've talked to your boys. Have you found out how long they and my sisters will be there?"

Sam replied, "I've worked the best deal I can for them. Your father has asked your sisters be detained until he knows if they are with child. The boys will plead guilty to violating the Moral Decency Code and be sentenced to sixty days. By that time, your sisters will have been released or it will be confirmed they are with child. At that point, I have no further power but to suggest to your father what the boys have told you, that they are more than prepared to make amends by marrying your sisters."

Cooter nodded. That seems acceptable to him and hoped it was to Dasiy.

Daisy nodded in agreement. She looked at Cooter, wondering if he'd go ahead and ask Jesse's permission to see her. She sure hoped he would.

Jesse looked at Cooter who was still standing there. "Something else, son?" he asked.

Cooter nodded, 'yes', and began a bit hoarsely, "Sir, .......... I know this is a bad time for both our families, ............. and I apologize for my families part in causing your family distress at a time like this. I understand you just lost your wife and I am sorry for your loss." He paused taking a deep breath, "Sir, I have thought on this since meeting your niece on the stage, and though I may not be worthy of her attentions, I would like your permission to court her and get to know her better."

Jesse raised his eyebrows as Daisy looked at Cooter in admiration. "Mr. Davenport, I've seen you my whole life... From the time you was a little boy, and I don't know if you're worthy of our Daisy or not." He paused. "But it took a lot to come ask me that given the circumstances, and if Daisy's willing, I'll give my permission."

Daisy smiled. "I'm more than willin', Uncle Jesse," she said with a smile, hugging her uncle with a smile. "I love you!" she added, kissing his cheek.

Jesse reached to shake Cooter's hand, but something about Daisy's tone when she said she was 'more than willin' bothered him. "Good luck, Mr. Davenport. I'll expect you to be on your best behavior around my niece. My brother let her come stay with me to help me out, I'd not like for him to be upset with me because I allowed her to court someone who'd hurt her reputation."

Cooter swollowed hard hearing Jesse's warning loud and clear, before before Daisy interrupted. "Don't you worry, Uncle Jesse."

Cooter was hopeful that Jesse had no reason to worry. He didn't intend to touch Daisy again until they were married, but if the damage was already done, there'd be hell to pay. "Thank you, Mr. Duke," he said.

The two older men started walking toward the jail, leaving Cooter and Daisy standing side by side, Daisy gently sliding her hand back into Cooter's with a smile.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Meanwhile, back at the jail, the boys were getting a talkin' to from Sam. Sam had asked Jesse to let him talk to the boys. Jesse still didn't know the boys worked for Sam and their personal relationship, but being a Marshal he conceded the point. Sam entered the jail and seen the hopeful look in the eyes of his best Marshals. Being nearly Jesse's age he began, "Boys, I've worked the best, ... most reasonable deal I can for you all. First, at this point, you WILLbe charged with violating the Moral Decency Code here." His tone left no room for argument. "You WILL BE sentenced to sixty days HERE, not in prison." Then he turned to the ladies, "You father wishes you be detained, securely, until it is known whether or not either of you are with child. You'll remain here the sixty days or until it is determined you are not with child."

The "jailbirds" all looked at each other. "Surely he's bluffing," Beth said to Dixie quietly. What she didn't know was how good Sam's hearing was even for his age.

Luke cringed as Sam turned to look at the girls. "Which one of you was that?"

Beth and Dixie looked at each other.

Sam seen all eye's pointing to the girl in the yellow dress. "Surely, Miss I am not. It is the best and only deal I could come up with to keep these two out of prison at least temporarily." Sam didn't indicate how them spending that much time so close to the Sheriff's office would help him get a 'handle' on the illegal goings' on here in Hazzard, that the boys were supposed to be investigating on their 'off' time while they helped their uncle at his farm. So now they could do it from a bit closer, less comfortable surroundings. That was fine with him as long as they got the job done. He laughed to himself, those two never done things the simple way.

Jesse was nearly ah struck as he watched Sam Freeman 'handle' his boys and heard Luke say, "Thanks Sam, appreciate all you did."

Bo was chomping at the bit to say something, "Sam, ain't there some way you could get us outta here?" Bo asked, a bit of a whine in his tone. But the glares he received from everyone else in the room shut him right up.

Beth was hopeful that this wouldn't turn out as bad as she feared it might, but with the mouth Bo had, she had to admit she was worried.

Sam gave Bo a slight grin and said for only the boys to hear, "Boys, you know what I can get done if I have to but I don't like having to play trump cards if I don't have to." Then, he said to the ladies, "I'm sorry that you are being inconvienced but from what I hear you two will be much safer here."

Bo nodded, knowing Sam was right, and settled back into his bunk. It sure was gonna be a long 60 days with Beth so close, and yet just out of reach. Not that getting close to her would be in his best interest right now.

Dixie replied to Sam, "Thank you for doing what you could. You are correct in assuming that we are safer here. I still have bruises from the last whipping over two weeks ago."

Sam looked at Bo and Luke.

Luke confirmed what she said as the truth, by nodding, 'yes'.

Sam acknowledged, Luke. He laughed to himself as he thought, 'these two girls may be just what his best Marshal's needed to settle them down a bit which could only make his job easier. He said without givin' away that the boys worked for him. At the moment the fewer townsfolk who knew this the better for all concerned. "Well, I've done all I can do here. I'm off to the hotel. Boys, keep your eyes and ears open."

There was something in Sam's tone that got Luke's attention. After thinking a few minutes he knew they were in Hazzard for more than one reason. They were supposed to be getting information on the illegal goings on of Hazzard. Luke looked at the back door of the jail that lead to the offices in the back. _It was no wonder Sam wasn't in a hurry to get them out. They were in the 'catbird' seat. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bo groaned as he woke up on the steel bunk. He was not in the mood to be awake. And the dreams weren't that great anymore, given that he was in the exact same situation in real life and dreams now. Luke, too, stirred, and Bo looked over at him. "Cousin, I sure do need to get outta here."

Luke knew Bo's pain, but answered, "I don't see it happening anytime soon. You know Jesse would hold us to our word just like Rosco is."

Cooter on the other hand, had been having a wonderful dream. It was about his and Daisy's night in the cave during the storm. He was nearly fulfilled when he heard Bo and Luke's voices and in truth he did hear their voices in the cell right beside him. He swore as he woke up in more distress than he should be after a dream, but do to the hot August nights, days with no fan, a lot of time on his hands, and the pleasant memories of Daisy he woke up in a state.

Luke heard Cooter swear even before he opened his eyes.

Bo looked over at their friend and shook his head. "You sure better not be dreamin' about who I THINK you're dreamin' about!" he said, giving Cooter a glare.

The mechanic shook his head and lied. "It was both Johnson twins... at once!"

Luke had to laugh at that, knowing that he and Bo, too, had enjoyed that dream a time or two. He wasn't 100% sure Cooter was shooting straight, but being in jail together for the next two months, he figured keeping the peace was the best thing he could do.

Bo groaned as Rosco came in, but all 3 boys eagerly took their morning coffee from the Sheriff. "Thanks, Rosco," Luke said, taking the first sip.

"Rosco, what did you do to the coffee? I'm not complaining, but I think you forgot the old sock." Luke said. It wasn't Jesse's coffee by any means but it was better than they had gotten the whole time they had been there after the fight at the Boar's Nest.

Rosco had wanted to insure they drank the coffee with the potassium nitrate in it, so he had gotten the coffee delivered from the dinner. "Had it sent over from the dinner, like they did in the 1880's, not my fault it's not cooked on a wood stove." Rosco tried to act innocent.

Luke gave Rosco a look. He didn't quite trust him, but the coffee was good. He took another good swig, thankful for the caffeine to wake him up.

Bo noticed the look Luke gave Rosco, but he didn't see the harm, and kept drinking the coffee. It was pretty good given what he was expecting.

Cooter was used to his or his father's coffee and most anything was an improvement so he happily drank it hoping to clear his mind of the dream he's been having when the boys woke him up.

Rosco sat at the desk pretending to read a paper as he watched them all finish their coffee. He was satisfied that soon they would not be having any more 'teenage' dreams.

The boys settled down on their bunks, bored out of their skulls. Luke, frustrated as could be, was trying to keep his mind on a crossword puzzle, while Bo flipped through a car magazine. Cooter in the meantime thought about what he needed to do at the garage, and what he needed to tell LB to do. Of course the car magazine and puzzle book had been slipped in and were being hidden by novels the boys pretended to read.

Rosco looked up over his paper and realized the boys were far too quiet today. It appeared they were reading a couple old novels that were kept around the jail. Rosco had never seen Bo read anything let alone a novel. He decided he needed to watch them a bit closer to see what was really happening here.

When Bo turned the page, Rosco's ears picked up the sound that sounded a lot more like magazine pages than old book pages. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but Rosco had dang good ears. He stood up and walked over to the boys. "Bo, what magazine are you readin'?" he asked non-Chantilly.

"It's a Mopar magazine," Bo said, before realizing who he was talking to. "Dang it!" he said, as Rosco reached through the bars for the magazine.

Luke looked at Bo as he answered, then up to see Rosco waiting for the magazine. "BO!! That was about bright!" Luke said closing his novel.

Rosco noted that something was between the pages of Luke's novel, and giggled. "And I'll be takin' whatever it is you got, too, Luke," he said.

Luke groaned, handing it to Rosco.

Cooter was glad Rosco hadn't caught him with the car magazine under his mattress.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Luke asked Bo.

"I don't know," Bo said. "This book don't make no sense!" He started reading the first page. "'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...' Why don't they make up their dern mind what kinda time it was?"

Luke looked at the book it was Charles Dickens, "A Tale of Two Cities". He handed Bo his book, "You'll have better luck with this one as long as Rosco don't know when the Titanic sank."

Bo looked at the condensed version of the Titanic. He nodded and said, "At least I heard of that boat."

Luke sighed and opened to the first page. He remembered skimming this book in high school. Definitely one of the books he'd enjoyed the story of, but didn't have the patience to read when in school. He guessed he'd be reading it now.

Cooter on the other hand planned to remind LB to bring a few more magazines by tonight. Any magazines, well as long as they weren't girly ones. He figured the three of the had enough problems as it was.

NARRATOR: Speaking of problems! Look coming here!

The August heat and humidity was so bad that you could dry off from a shower and still be soaking wet, so the outfit of the day was a little as you could get away with. The boys looked up to see all THREE of their problems wearing WAY too little for the boys to be thinking straight. Bo swallowed hard as Beth looked at him with a sweet smile. "Hey, sugar," she said with a smile.

Cooter looked at the exchange between the two, and said, "BETH? What are you two TRYING to do to them???

Luke couldn't help but wonder the exact same thing when he saw Dixie in the shortest shorts he'd ever seen and she even had the tiny halter top folded to be smaller than normal. He gulped at the site and tried hard to breath normally, but his body was quickly betraying him.

That was when Daisy stepped out from behind them, and it was all Cooter could do to keep his mouth shut. "Um... Hey, Daisy..."

Daisy smiled. "Hey, Cooter. How are ya, sugar?"

Bo and Luke were concentrating very hard on breathing normally as Beth and Dixie smiled. "We ain't doin' nothin, Cooter... Just wanted to come check on y'all."

Luke could think of several things they were likely trying to do and they were all working. Checking up on them wasn't one of them.

Dixie had eased close to the bars, against Rosco's rules, hoping he'd not pay her any attention she looked at Cooter, but was talking to Luke, "Can you all tell us now exactly why you are all HERE and for sixty days? I've know ya'll to do a lot of stuff and never get that long here? All Jesse would say was it had to do with the centennial."

Luke looked from Dixie to her brother hoping he could answer that question more tactfully than he could at least in his current state of distress.

Cooter didn't even look at Luke. He was too busy trying to control his own mind. Daisy was too pretty for words, and of course, her signature shorts weren't helping at all.

Luke cleared his throat really loud, but that didn't help.

Bo, without looking away from Beth, said, "What is it, Luke?"

Luke tugged at his shirt collar, "Just got real warm in here real quick."

Dixie replied innocently, "Yeah, it's murder out there even this early in the day. Weather said it would top 100 degrees to day."

Luke knew it already was where he stood. As for Dixie's question Luke said, "Cooter I think you can better explain why we are here than I can right now." He turned and walked to the window hoping for at least a breath of cool air, but had no such luck as he fought with his jeans to try to adjust them.

Cooter choked. That was NOT something he wanted to tell his sisters about. "Um... Luke, I think maybe you'd best explain that."

Bo had to sit down for a minute, but his jeans didn't give much, and it was uncomfortable.

Luke held his hands up in defense, "Fine, but don't take my head off when I do."

Cooter had already lost his attention span, and didn't even know what Luke was saying.

The older Duke said, "Girls, turns out that you got us a little excited the other night... and that was a against the law in Hazzard county years ago..." He shrugged. "And here we are." Luke added, "Like I told Bo before any of this started, 'If we did what we did on any given Friday night at the Boar's Nest, we'd long been shot or dead back then'."

Dixie had felt Luke's 'excitement' the other night but had NO idea that's what got them arrested.

"Are you kidding?" Beth asked, staring in shock. "That's all!" She turned to Cooter, and suddenly realized that Daisy had been the cause of her cousin's arrest. "Cooter!" she exclaimed before realizing the words were coming.

It had barely had time to sink in Dixie's mind before Beth voiced what she was thinking. Dixie seen this as leverage in her situation, "Really? Cooter? Don't tell me that Daisy is gettin' you hot and bothered?"

Daisy blushed purple, not at the girls ribbing of Cooter, but of the knowledge of what had already happened between them and she felt like the world could read her mind.

Rosco said from the desk, "Ok, you three. Times up." He walked over to the gate and waited.

The guys and girls said their goodbyes, then the guys couldn't help watch the three walk up the stairs.

Luke said, "I did NOT need that right now."

Bo shook his head. "Me neither... Did they cut off a pair of Daisy's shorts to make 'em shorter?"

Cooter reached through the bars which Bo was standing a bit too close to, and swatted the blond in the head. "That's my sister and cousin!" he exclaimed.

Luke added, "And I can see you still droolin' over our cousin too, so we're even."

With nothing much else to do the boys attempted to read books they weren't interested in which ended up in an afternoon nap.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter written with Bethie88 and BL Davenport. Due to Bethie88 being busy from this point on is actually going to be an alternate ending and I hope to finish the tail with her at some point in the future. BL Davenport is jumping in for the remainder of the ride. Reviews would help get the end posted quicker as we are several chapters ahead of the postings.

Chapter 16

It was Sunday morning and Daisy and Jesse were getting ready for church. Daisy picked up the make shift calendar. The boys had been in jail a week tomorrow. And unless she was really really forgetful, she was over a week late with her cycle. She was trying to decide how or whether to tell Cooter this. Deep in thought, she didn't hear Uncle Jesse call her until he did so for the third time, "I'm coming Uncle Jesse."

Daisy looked at Jesse as she walked out. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," she said, trying to hide the worry on her face. "I had to check on something." She didn't say what, but grabbed her Bible off the coffee table, and adjusted her bonnet.

Jesse nodded. Everybody had sure been acting strangely lately, and the older man didn't like it. He didn't bother letting Daisy know that right now, though. He figured it would wait.

Arriving at the church, Daisy spotted Cooter standing with a group of men. He was obviously watching for her and excused himself when he saw the wagon coming up the road.

Daisy smiled at Cooter as he made his way over. She hadn't decided to tell him just yet what was going on with being late. She wasn't sure yet, so she was going to wait a bit.

"Good morning, Cooter," she said.

He smiled. "Mornin', Daisy," he said, unable to tear his eyes away from how pretty she looked in the purple dress she was wearing and the smart bonnet. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. Cooter added, "Mr. Duke." as he helped Daisy from the wagon.

Jesse replied, "Good morning Mr. Davenport."

Cooter looked at Jesse and said with a warning tone, "I hope you all have thick skin this morning. Word is out about the jail."

Jesse replied, "It's a small town. I knew that it would be."

Cooter nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Duke." He walked toward the church, Daisy at his side. "Folks are talkin' about us, too, you know," he said, looking at her for a reaction

"They always do," she said sweetly. "Don't you worry. It don't bother me, none."

Cooter said as Jesse walked over to talk with another farmer, "I just didn't want to give them a reason to question your honor, but I'm afraid that even without the situation with my sisters just us coming in from the stage together would have likely given them enough reason to talk."

Daisy nodded.

The preacher stood up in front of the congregation, signaling everyone to be quiet as the service started. Daisy sat down at Uncle Jesse's side, and Cooter went back to Luther's pew. Nobody in Hazzard who wasn't a Davenport dared to sit in that pew.

The minister began reading some scripture, and Daisy nearly cringed as she realized he was preaching on, of course, fornication.

Cooter was in the back and could see everyone looking from him and Luther to Jesse and Daisy. He had heard the town busy bodies talking just low enough to think he hadn't heard and being in town he'd heard most of the talk since his father had made the Sheriff hold his sisters in the jail. Cooter couldn't believe how nosey people were, but there wasn't much he could do as the preacher sent scathing words out to the congregation about their sins. He fought the urge to squirm in his seat at all the talk of hellfire and damnation. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the cross on the front of the pulpit.

With the heat of August and the glares Daisy felt upon herself from the congregation, she thought church would never end.

Jesse, however, was wishing his boys were here to hear this sermon. He figured the fear of God couldn't hurt much. He was completely oblivious to Daisy's discomfort.

Daisy forced herself to keep her eyes on the minister, trying really hard not to give the appearance of how uncomfortable it was making her.

The minister was greeting the townsfolk as they departed. Many of the old bitties and nosies were telling him how much they enjoyed the sermon and thought the younger folks needed more of that. Daisy and Jesse just happened to be behind the Davenports as Luther was approaching the preacher. He shook his hand more for appearance sake than anything, when the preacher said, "I missed the girls today. They aren't sick are they?"

Luther shook his head. "They ARE feeling a bit poorly, Pastor. Thanks for asking."

The pastor nodded. "Tell them I'll pray for them, Brother Davenport."

Luther nodded, and made his way to his wagon, hoping that the pastor didn't hear the gossip. Unfortunately, nearly everyone else had, and Luther was getting stares from the old women. Luther could have bite nails he was so mad. He turned to see Cooter not walking towards their wagon but walking a young woman to another wagon along side Jesse Duke. Luther raised his eyebrows, and walked right over to Cooter. In a voice that only Cooter and Daisy could hear, he said, "WHAT exactly is this?"

Cooter looked at his father, and said, "What it looks like, Father... Walking a lady to her wagon." Which normally wasn't done unless couples were courting.

Luther looked beyond the girl, then back to Cooter, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Jesse may not have heard the conversation but he had stopped with Daisy and Cooter, when Luther had stopped them.

Cooter, anger seething, looked at Luther and forced out the words. "Father, this is Daisy Duke. Daisy, my father, Luther Davenport."

Daisy politely shook his hand, and smiled politely. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Davenport." Daisy had one rule when it came to people who had a problem with her, and that was to kill them with kindness.

Jesse watched carefully, eyes on Luther to make sure he didn't do anything that Jesse wouldn't like.

Luther looked the girl up and down, she was a looker but surely Cooter knew better than to be turned by a pretty head. He could get what he 'needed' at the saloon on any given night with the wages Luther paid him. He grumbled, "Duke, huh? Are you related to those no accounts that, ......" he toned down what he was going to say a bit, "harmed my daughters?"

Daisy was trying to hold her tongue as she looked from the older man, to Cooter. She knew Jesse was right behind her.

Before Daisy could speak, Jesse gave Luther a look. "You listen here, Mr. Davenport," he said. "You will not punish my niece for what her cousin's did, nor will you talk to her that way. So I'd think again about what I said to her."

Luther looked at Jesse. "Mr. Duke, I believe I'm well within my rights."

Jesse gave him another dirty look. "Good day, Mr. Davenport," he said, cutting him short and walking away.

Luther called to Cooter much like a man would call a dog, "Cooter. Now."

Cooter said, "I'll be along."

Luther said a bit louder, "Now! I'm leaving."

Cooter replied, "I'll walk."

Luther stepped in close to his son, "You will remember which side of the bread it is buttered on. As long as you live and WORK for me, ............"

Cooter heard the man loud and clear. Had heard the same threat since he'd been in this world.

"You will do as I say!" Luther concluded.

Daisy was holding her breath. She knew what COULD be at stake and it was likely Cooter would need the job and that it did pay well. For a split second she wished Cooter knew all the possibilities.

Cooter looked at his father, not showing his fear, and said simply. "I'll be along."

Daisy smiled just a little at Cooter's answer, and started back walking toward the wagon, Cooter on one side and Jesse on the other.

"Thanks, sugar," she said, smiling up at the blacksmith's son.

"Anytime, Daisy," he said, walking on.

Luther was ready to go to the shop and chew on some nails. No one talked to him like that especially his own son! He'd deal with him when he got home.

Daisy seen the tension between father and son, "Should you go?"

Jesse was all ears to see how the man handled his father.

Cooter shook his head. "No, ma'am. I shouldn't go." He smiled. "My Father needs to understand that I am a grown man."

Jesse was impressed by Cooter's convictions, and smiled to himself as he walked on. Maybe this Davenport boy would be a suitable husband for his Daisy after all.

Daisy and Jesse were planning to go see the boys after church, since Jesse had finally decided to allow Daisy to enter the jail. But at the moment, the pretty brunette didn't seem to want to leave her beau's side.

Daisy asked quietly, "You'll pay for this later?"

Cooter nodded, "Likely."

Jesse said, "If it won't cause you anymore trouble, you are welcome to go to the jail with us to see the boys. You are also welcome to join us at the farm for supper. But, I'll understand if you have other plans on such short notice." Jesse gave Cooter a way out if he felt because of his father it would cause too much trouble for one day.

Cooter nodded. "I'd be much obliged to ya, Mr. Duke." He wondered how that would go.

Daisy smiled, climbing into the wagon with Cooter's help. "I'm glad you're coming. I'll make us up a batch of fried chicken like you've never tasted."

Cooter grinned. "I can't wait, Miss Daisy." And he couldn't.

They rode to the jail, Cooter in the back of the buckboard, with Jesse and Daisy on the front seat.

* * *

At the jail, the girls had heard the church bells. This was likely the only second time in their lives they hadn't been in church. Memories of the first time, last week while snowed in the cabin, crossed Dixie's mind. Each day was becoming bitter sweet and nerve racking. She knew it was too early to tell, but as much as she wanted to be out of the small confines of the cell, each day brought her closer to 'freedom' from her father and a chance at a lifetime of happiness.

The boys were talking lowly among themselves. Luke said, "Bo, what were we thinkin'? Don't either of us have a place. You know we don't stay long on any job in any one town and hell we ain't been here in FIVE years."

Bo bit his lip shaking his head as Luke spoke, "We weren't thinking Luke...least ways not with our heads. Now we got us and the girls in a fix possibly and no way out. When we get outta here if they are pregnant we best get us a place to live right quick and marry them girls and make all this right." Bo spoke with unusual common sense for him, he was more the leap and look type than the look BEFORE you leap. Before anything else could be said between the two in walked Jesse, Daisy and Cooter. Daisy still looking a little flushed from getting so hot at church from the stares of the congregation and the preacher's sermon.

The three was no more than through the door when the Deputy that had said Cooter was a security risk was on his feet, "Mister, I done told you I didn't want you here."

Cooter sighed, "Can I just see my sisters a few minutes? What am I gonna do in a room full of people?"

Luke was thinking that doing something with a room full of people was the perfect time, but knew most people didn't think like he did. Besides, he knew Jesse would never stand for anything like that especially with him and Daisy right there. Not to mention the fact that Sam Freeman would tack his hide to the wall. Though Luke wasn't sure, he had a feeling that Sam wasn't in town alone either, but knew Sam would not tell him either.

The deputy nodded and said with a warning, "Just keep your distance from those bars."

Bo watched Luke closely to see if he was going to try anything although he figured it was unlikely with Daisy and Jesse there.

Cooter looked at his sisters in the cell across from the boys apart of him was sorry he had helped get them there but a part of him was glad that they were in the cell where it was safe from their father's wrath. "Are ya'll alright?" he asked them in a low tone unsure whether they would even speak to him because of his part in getting them locked away and for making the cruel chastity belts in the first place even though he had only been following their father's orders.

Dixie looked at Beth before replying. She knew that even though Cooter was older than them he was no match for their father who had dealt with him as he'd fight a grown man even before Cooter was a teenager. But, she couldn't help feel embarrassed at their circumstances as well as everyone in town seeing them being brought back to town in the prison wagon. She said very lowly, "I'm fine." Dixie wasn't sure how Beth's mouth was going to be today. It had seemed to calm down considerably after the cell door locked behind them.

Being locked in the tiny cell had calmed Beth's mouth considerably but when she thought about the humiliation of being brought through town in that prison wagon and what everyone was or would be saying about her and Dixie it made her want to spit nails, "I'm fine not that you'd care." she snipped at her older brother. She knew deep down he was doing his best to protect them but she just didn't like his methods one bit but also knew their father wouldn't hesitate to thrash him even now if he dared go against what he was told to do or what was expected of him.

Cooter felt the heat coming into his face. He knew they blamed him for a lot of what happened but felt he'd did his best to help them considering the circumstances with their father. He didn't want to 'air' all their family laundry here in front of the Dukes. He asked, "Do ya'll need anything or is there anything I can bring you?" He looked from them to the Deputy who had not taken his eyes off him since he'd let him stay.

Daisy was standing behind Cooter. He was still holding her right hand. She was doing her best to fan herself with her left. Maybe it was where she wasn't used to the heat this far South or it was really muggy here in the jail but she was feeling awfully hot. She could imagine how her cousins and Cooter's poor sister's felt being cooped up in here day and night.

Jesse shook his head looking at his two nephews locked in the cell. "I figure by the time you two get out of here I'll be needing your help if you think you can manage to get to the farm this time. The crops amazingly enough look real good after that snow. Still can't believe it snowed here in August and is now this hot."

Daisy sighed and thought, _"At least someone else thinks its hot too."_

Luke spoke up, "That's good. Yes, Sir, we'll be right home. I'm really sorry about all this, but you heard Sam, he worked out the best deal he could."

Jesse frowned, "You me **Marshal** Freeman? Isn't is a bit soon to be calling him by his first name after just meeting him?"

Bo for once kept quiet and let Luke dig himself out of this one.

Luke grimaced, "Yes, Sir I reckon it is, but he asked us to call him Sam and it just seems like I've known him a lot longer."

Jesse frowned not at all sure he liked that answer.

Between the heat and all this standing while the men were talking Daisy noticed the room start to swim, seconds before it went black on her.

Cooter felt Daisy's weight pull down on him as she started to sink toward the floor unconscious. "Daisy!" Spinning around he caught her just before she hit the floor, kneeling he put her down his face full of concern.

Jesse knelt down on the other side of his neice patting her hand and fanning her with his hat. "Daisy, Honey can you hear me?" He inquired worriedly as the four occupants of the cells watched in worry.

Bo and Luke may not have been around their baby cousin much but she was still family. Both were off the bunks and as close to her as they could get considering the bars kept them from getting to her.

Dixie and Beth had also moved closer.

The Deputy stood up but kept his distance fearing a trick.

Jesse seen Daisy wasn't responding. He said firmly, "I need a cold cloth."

Cooter reached for his handkerchief and wet it from the pitcher of water the Deputy handed him.

Once Jesse got the cool cloth on Daisy's neck and face, she finally began to come around.

Jesse asked again, "Are you alright?"

Daisy blinked a few times trying to figure out what had happened, "I think I just got too hot. It's so stuffy in here."

Dixie and Beth in the cells nodded agreeing with Daisy it was hot in August to begin with but it had been unbearably hot in the jail with all the clothes women wore.

Cooter sighed in relief to see that Daisy was ok, "Miss Daisy would you like to go out for some fresh air where it's a bit cooler?" he asked.

Daisy was trying to gather her composure but fresh air sounded good. "Yes, please, .... " she said as she started to get up.

Cooter helped her up careful to keep his hands in respectable places only. "Come on then...we'll be out in front of the jail Mr. Duke." Jesse nodded as he worriedly watched Cooter escort Daisy from the jail with a protective arm around her shoulders.

Daisy's legs were still shaky and she was leaning into Cooter for support. Once the door was open even the heat of the day was cooler than the stuffy jail had been.

Luke frowned as he watched them go out the door. "You're letting her get kinda friendly with him ain't ya?"

Jesse gave his eldest a very stern look before replying, "Mr. Davenport did at least have the decency to ask me to court her. He didn't just sweep her off her feet and carry her off to a cabin." Jesse's words were meant for his nephew and he had temporarily forgotten the ladies behind him.

Dixie hard the good graces to blush crimson.

Outside on the bench both Luke and Jesse's words were heard loud and clear by Daisy and Cooter. Cooter looked down at the ground under his feet in shame, he hadn't even had the decency to take Daisy to a cabin he'd taken her to a damp cold cave with no bed or nothing in it. He said very lowly for only Daisy to hear, "I'm sorry."

Daisy was more concerned with what was going on now. She knew that the others had no idea what had went on when they were on their way to town. "No, it's me that should be sorry. I really don't know what came over me, other than I was feeling hot. The weather seems much different than where I'm from."

Cooter asked, "Where are you from originally Miss Daisy?"

Daisy feeling better by the minute smiled replying, "Kentucky". Standing up to head back inside only to have Cooter catch hold of her arm and stop her.

"Miss Daisy I think maybe you ought to see the Doc after that fainting spell you just had." Cooter said.

Daisy looked at him shaking her head backing away she was afraid of what the doctor would tell her, "N-no, I'm fine, Cooter, I just got too warm in the jail."

"If you are sure, then I won't pressure you." Cooter lowered his voice and messd with his hat while looking at the ground, "I still feel that I'm not good enough for you. No matter the reason, at least your cousins weren't afraid to face whatever Father dealt them in order to stand up for my own sisters." He sighed, "Though I've lived with Father, I can't say the same for myself." He knew that he'd protect his sisters no matter what, but had been known to protect his behind over theirs before. He also knew that his Father hit him much harder than he did Dixie and Beth, but he was by no means 'easy' on them.

"Thank you." Daisy nodded glad that Cooter wasn't going to make an issue out of it she really did not want to the see the doctor. Slipping her right hand into his again she led him toward the jail door, she wanted to say her goodbye's to her cousins and his sisters. "Let's go say goodbye then maybe we can go wait for Uncle Jesse in the wagon."

Cooter replied, "Alright." Then sighed, "I'm sure the Deputy will be glad I'm leaving." He turned to her as she stood up, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Daisy replied, "I'm fine." She hoped she was convincing and hoped she was fine.

Cooter replied, "Well, you can just cancel that chicken dinner you invited me to. Your Uncle and you will be my guests at the diner tonight." He saw the hesitation, "You don't need to be working on a dinner for me when you ain't feeling right. I know it may not be as good as yours but it's not bad. I'm not rich, but I can afford it. My treat, no arguments."

Daisy replied looking at him, "I will have to ask my Uncle, he may not agree after that little spell. If he does agree then, I would be most happy to be your guest at the diner." The two then walked back inside hand in hand to the cells once more.

Jesse came over to Daisy once they came back into the room putting a hand on her forehead asking, "Are you alright child?"

Daisy smiled and kissed her Uncle's cheek, nodding that she was 'ok', "Yes, Sir, I'm fine, feeling much better."

Luke and Bo still stood at the bars watching their cousin worriedly even though she said she was fine they weren't sure they believed it.

Cooter twirling his hat in his hands nervously, "Uh, Mr. Duke I have invited you and Miss Daisy to join me at the diner tonight if that is ok with you. I don't want her going to all the trouble of cooking for me if she's feeling poorly."

Jesse reguarded the young Davenport man before speaking. Jesse wasn't a man to waste money on eating in town. Times were hard enough to keep food on the table and right now his help was locked in the cell in front of him. It had snowed on his crops, but they looked good for now and should be ready to harvest once he got those two home to help. He could see the man was concerned about Daisy as was he himself. He weighed the options an to Bo and Luke's surprise said, "Well, that is right nice of you." He looked at Daisy and could tell she wanted him to say 'yes'. He added, "We'd be happy to join you, but I must insist on paying my own way."

Cooter opened his mouth to protest that he could afford to pay for them both, seeing the look on Jesse's face and afraid that he would change his mind, the young man nodded. "Would around 5pm be ok with the both of you?"

Jesse looked at his pocket watch it was about 3pm now, "5pm would be fine Mr. Davenport".

Daisy smiling readily agreed that 5pm would be ok with her also.

The deputy that had told Cooter that he would be watching him from now on was doing just that, watching like a hawk not taking his eyes off Cooter for a single minute.

Cooter seen the Deputy watching him. Thinking that it may be best if he left for a bit, "I think I'll just go take care of a few things before then. Can I meet you two at the mercantile?"

Jesse had to get a few things from there and take care of a few errands, so he replied, "That would be fine."

Cooter looked at Daisy, "Until then." As he turned to go he said to his sisters. He still couldn't believe them. "Ya'll take care."

Dixie and Beth watched him go. They had never seen Cooter try to act so respectable around a lady before.

Jesse told the boys, "We best be going too. I have somethings to take care of before we go."

Luke assured him, "We'll be right here."

After they left Luke decided it was time to get back on another subject with the girls, "So, tell me does your brother ask many ladies out to dinner?" He knew the man had something to hide. He wanted to know what it was.


	17. Chapter 17

Along with an adult situation warning, I think it is in order to also place a food and drink warning. It MAY be very Hazzardous to your computer screen and keyboard if you are eating or drinking while reading certain parts of this chapter. Please read and review! Again, for those who think this is a little 'out there' or too adult for Dukes, please keep reading and all will be revealed in the last chapter and will make all this make sense. Thanks, Dixie & BL Davenport.

Chapter 17

Jesse had went out to start the chores that Bo and Luke should be doing, but they were laying around in that blamed jail cell for the next month and a half. He grumbled at Maudine about how him and her were gonna take a 'vacation' once the boys were home.

Daisy was stacking the breakfast dishes or trying to. She swallowed hard once again as she set the plates down in the sink. Taking a deep breath she went back into her room, took out one of the locked diaries that Bo and Luke had been been buying her since she was twelve, she opened it and flipped back in it until she found the page about the flood. It had happened August 7th over three weeks ago. She then flipped back to find the page with it's date circled. It was her way of knowing when her last period was. The more pages she flipped the harder it was to keep her breakfast down. She found it finally and let a sigh of relief. There it was July 25th. Thirty-eight days ago. Daisy gasped, "Oh my God! Ten days late." She had never been that late before.

01 ~~~~~~~~01

NARRATOR: "In the jail things for the boys wasn't the greatest either they all sat uncomfortably on the bunks, having been having some 'interesting' dreams had woke them up in 'need' but when they tried to fix their problem NOTHING had happened so they were still in the same fix as when they woke up."

Luke grumbled as he stood up adjusted his jeans as he walked to the window. He surely had a problem he'd never had before. Things like **'that'** just didn't happen, or NOT happen to him. He'd thought of Dixie, past and present, he'd even imagined the Johnson twins doing somethings that even they hadn't done. He was more than ready to blow his stack, he had even taken matters into his own hands and nothing!

Bo said to Luke, "Slept in late today didn't you?"

Luke grouched, "Wished I had been asleep."

Cooter was also under the covers. The problems they had been having with their unusual teenage dreams hadn't happened in a few days and for that Cooter was thankful. As he buttoned and zipped his jeans the thought that raced through his frustrated mind was that at least when he'd had that sort of dream, he at least he knew everything worked. Right now he knew at least one body part was not working but could not figure out why.

Bo frowned at Luke's snappy reply. He was only trying to make conversation to try to get his mind off where his dreams had taken him especially since his body failed to cooperate with him. He whispered to Luke, hoping Cooter wouldn't hear, "Luke have you had any more dreams about the past?"

Luke grumbled, "No. Oh I've had plenty of dreams with Dixie in them but not like we were having." He thought back, "It's been awhile."

Bo shook his head in agreement, "A week or more. I wonder if they are Ok?"

Luke frown, then nearly bite his head off, "Hasn't it been you the entire time telling me they were ONLY DREAMS? And now you wonder if the people in the dreams are OK? Have you lost your mind?"

"Sort of miss them, besides in the dream I at least got 'satisfied'." Bo said without thinking.

Luke huffed, "Can't get it there either with them locked up in site and out of reach."

Bo sighed a commiserating sigh with Luke as he thought of Beth across from them in the other cell in the dreams and how she had been dressed when the girls had all come to visit them, "Yeah." but 'misery loved company'...didn't it? that's what he'd always heard anyway.

Cooter thankfully hadn't heard any of this conversation or he might have decked one or both of them THROUGH the bars, but all he could think about was Daisy in the dream and in the present which wasn't helping his current situation any. "Hey Rosco you think I could get a shower?" Cooter asked looking across at the Sheriff behind the desk he HAD to have some 'relief' of some sort.

Luke frowned as Cooter went to take a shower thinking he'd had another 'teenage dream'.

Rosco looked at them, "I guess you'll be next?"

Luke said with a heavy sigh, "Nah. I'm good." Though he knew he was truely NOT good.

"Yeah, me too. " Bo said with a heavy heart. He knew the 'trouble' he was having this morning and a cold shower would not help a thing.

Cooter went to take his shower but as Luke knew it had not helped a thing only made things worse in fact.

Luke smirked to himself seeing Cooter still trying in vain to adjust his jeans after the shower, "Problem Coot?"

Cooter gave Luke a look that could kill, "Shut up Luke!" he snapped not at all like Cooter who rarely had a cross word to say to anyone.

"What's the matter Cooter? Luke just asked you a simple question no need to bite his head off." Bo goaded further from the safety of the other cell making sure that he was standing far enough away from the bars to be out of reach.

Cooter tried to hide his true problem and make the boys think he was just fine, "It's just that even the cold shower didn't help this morning."

Luke only wish he had that sort of problem. That he could fix. But what was going on now had never happened so he had no idea how to fix it or IF he could fix it.

Bo was having paranoid thoughts about what happened if this wasn't a temporary situation. His reputation would be over. Heck his 'life' might as well be over if 'it' quit working.

Unknown to the boys they were about to feel worse not better as Dixie and Beth came down the stairs in about the skimpiest outfits the boys had ever seen they were just short of being a reason for being charged with indecent exposure.

"Hi fellas" Beth said brightly from the gate while waiting to be let in as Enos fumbled with his keys.

Cooter's head came up hearing her voice and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Did you two leave your clothes in the dryer too long?!"

Bo groaned from the cell he felt like he was dying.

Dixie rolled her eyes at her older brother, "No! Didn't even dry them in the dryer but on the line. Why?"

"You'd think that you two could find something more appropriate to wear down here!" Cooter knew exactly what clothes like that were doing to Bo and Luke.

Beth said, "You didn't see anything wrong with these shorts when Daisy worked at the Boar's Nest in them." She just happened to have on a pair of Daisy's jean shorts on that Daisy had let her borrow.

Dixie walked over to stand where the two cells met, "How ya'll doing guys? I sure wished I could bring ya'll some of your car magazines or something, but Enos said we couldn't." Dixie was easing closer toward Luke's cell but trying to at least make it look like she came to see Cooter too. She noticed her tennis shoe untied, bent over to tie it and her barely there top showed Luke danged near everything the top was supposed to cover.

Luke coughed as Dixie bent over nearly swallowing his tongue as the saying went at the sight he was seeing. "It's ok Dixie we'll survive I suppose" he managed to croak out once Dixie had stood up. Dropping something in her hand behind her Beth turned and bent over to pick it up just as Dixie had giving Bo a very different view but one that was having just as much affect on him as the view Luke had gotten of Dixie just a few minutes ago.

Cooter would have like to have wrung their necks for acting that way, "Girls! Stop THAT!!!"

Dixie looked at him totally innocent to what he was talking about, "What? What did I DO?"

Cooter replied, "You know exactly what you are doing."

"No, Cooter, I don't." Dixie replied seriously.

Luke knew what Cooter was thinking but even with the nice view he had, he was more than frustrated. But, part of him felt as if he had ice water thrown on him.

Bo felt the same way Luke did he was frustrated to no end and yet felt like he'd been thrown in the icy waters of Cripple Creek. He'd been standing next to the bars watching Beth with his tongue nearly hanging out but now he stepped back a little.

Beth was just as confused as Dixie at what Cooter was talking about they hadn't done anything wrong and were wearing what they always wore. "I don't know either Cooter, what are we doing or do you **think** we're doing?"

Cooter growled at them there was just no way they didn't know what they were doing. His annoyance with his sister and cousin was soon forgotten though as Daisy came down the stairs dressed the same as the other two.

"Hey ya'll." she chirped trying to sound her usual cheerful self as she came in. She was still worried about her calculations that morning while cleaning up from breakfast but she planned on getting a pregnancy test from the drug store before talking to Cooter.

Luke replied, "Hey Sugar." He frown a bit. She actually looked 'green', "You Ok?"

Daisy forced an innocent smile, "Sure I'm FINE. Don't know why you'd think something is wrong." she snapped, her attitude not matching her smile.

Luke held his hands up, "Jeesssh! Suit me for asking!"

Bo gave her a 'look', "Easy Daisy. Luke just asked about you."

Daisy whirled on Bo her eyes flashing, "I'm FINE, did it ever occur to ya'll that MAYBE I'm just a little tired cos I been trying to help Uncle Jesse so he don't work himself to death while you two are LAYED up here takin' it easy for the next month and a half!"

Cooter hoped he wasn't about to get his head chopped off, "Daisy, Honey. You know it wasn't our ideas to be here, .... let alone for that long."

"Don't you Daisy, Honey me, Cooter Davenport! NONE OF YOU would be here if you hadn't acted like a bunch of TEENAGE BOYS that can't control themselves!" Daisy yelled her eyes narrowed at all three occupants of the cells all the worry of her discovery this morning and what it could mean coming out as anger.

Dixie and Beth watched the exchange like a tennis match their heads swinging back and forth.

Cooter looked at Bo and Luke unsure whether he should try again this was not at all like Daisy something must be bothering her.

Rosco had heard the outburst from upstairs and was now downstairs to see what was going, "What in tarnation is all the noise about?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other and sighed. They both knew what was about to happen whether anyone else in the room did or not. Luke turned and walked to the back of the cell hoping to get a breath of fresh air and not be made the 'cause' of what was happening. Bo plopped down on the bunk. He knew Rosco all too well.

Dixie and Beth were standing, backing up also, trying to figure out what was wrong with Daisy and hoped that Rosco didn't blame the noise on them.

Rosco was now looking toward the two who looked the most guilty and was very surprised. Daisy and Cooter and he'd swear he heard Daisy pitching one more fit from upstairs.

Daisy just gave Rosco a nasty look without answering him she stormed past bumping into him on her way up the stairs. Rosco looked at Cooter asking, "What was that all about?"

Cooter shrugged he had no idea, Rosco didn't really care he looked at the two remaining girls taking in their attire he gulped and said, "Alright you git on outta here ya done been here long enough stirrin 'up trouble in my jail."

Dixie looked at him like he lost his mind, "Rosco! I'm standing here, behind your red line and all, we hadn't really gotten to say 'Hi' before whatever 'that' was happened and now you think we're the ones causing trouble!"

"Oh tiddly tuddly! You must have done something, so out you go. Git before I either arrest ya for indecent exposure or call your Daddies." Beth sure didn't want the latter to happen Bryan thought she was little miss perfect and that's all she needed was for Rosco to call and say she was disturbing the peace or dressed indecent. "You ain't got no reason to call 'em Rosco we ain't done nothin'!"

Rosco shook his head in agreement, "Then, I'm just gonna make sure ya don't." He took one more look at them, "And from now on Enos, when these two OR anyone else, especially Daisy comes in here, if you can see and back, boobs or behind then they are NOT to be let in. Is that clear! He almost wished they had to dress like they did during the centennial, all the time!!!"

The image of Dixie in her centennial cloths crossed Luke's mind. Knowing full well that was why he was locked in that cell right now. He let out a low groan of frustration. He would be glad when the lanterns were turned down as low as Rosco turned them and maybe he could 'fix' his situation. It was surely more comforting when those images were causing his jeans to become tighter, now he had so much room in them he'd swear, if he didn't know better, they were someone elses jeans that was several sizes bigger than him.

"Yes sir, Sheriff" Enos answered although truth be told he didn't mind what the girls was wearing especially Daisy. He might be the oldest virgin in Hazzard but he could appreciate the sight of a woman like any man.

Beth put her hands on her hips and said, "Rosco! Your being unfair and ridiculous."

Bo being as frustrated as the other two men in the jail cells with him let his mouth fly. "They're right Rosco you're just blowin' hot air! They ain't done nothing and you know it all they's done is come to pay us a visit."

Rosco fumed, "I've seen girls wear more in bikini contests! Besides, they don't need to be getting ya'll in 'state' that you were arrested for in the First Place!!!"

Cooter now got defensive, "Rosco I won't let you talk about Dixie and Beth like that!" Knowing full well Rosco was right.

"We'll see ya'll later" the girls bid the boys goodbye before sashaying back up the stairs. Bo watching them go had the urge to try and readjust his jeans again.

After the girls were gone Rosco turned down the lanterns early he was tired of all the ruckus and thought maybe they'd quieten down and go to sleep.

Cooter did go to sleep but it wasn't a restful one he kept thinking about Daisy in her centennial clothes and what she'd had on tonight. Then, his thought's turned to her fit but he couldn't figure out the cause of it.

Bo layed on his bunk pretending to be asleep then said, "Psst Luke are you asleep?"

Sighing Luke answered quietly, "No, Bo, ..... I ain't asleep. What do you want?"

"Did you see how short them shorts was Beth and Dixie had on? There is just no way they could have been wearing underwear. If they was, it was some mighty skimpy ones."

Luke had observed what they had on very well and he agreed with Bo completely shoot he wasn't sure they had on braziers either. "Yeah, I agree, not sure they had on anything up top underneath either. Sure woulda liked to find out though."

Bo groaned Luke wasn't helping the situation with comments like that but he was in complete agreement with his older cousin.

Come to think of it Luke was pretty danged sure all Dixie had trying to contain her boobs when she tied her shoe was the barely there top.

Bo knew how frustrated he was and how normally he'd been in need of a cold shower long ago, but knew it would only make it worse suddenly realized that Luke hadn't 'needed' a cold shower in the past little while either. "Luke I know what Dixie has been doing to you lately, yet you haven't tried to cool down with a cold shower. Why?"

No matter how Luke tried to hide it, Bo hit a nerve. He just grouched, "Maybe I just learned to control myself. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Even as hot as it was Luke pulled the blanket over him as he layed down hoping to hide what he had planned.

Cooter had heard enough ....."Would you two shut up! Man can't even sleep 'round here for you two gabbin'! Furthermore, stop talking about my sister and cousin like they was one of Miss Mable's girls." Cooter grouched he was just as frustrated and frisky as they were and just as unable to do anything about it but he wasn't going to tell them that, he was in no sharing mood.

Narrator: Now for ya'll who don't know who Miss Mable is she's the mobile madam, her and her girls ride around in their RV offering 'services' to men young and old, rich and poor.

Now Luke had dated a few of Mable's girls before they began 'working' for her. He had also been a guest of Mables' on occassion as sort of a bonus for a quick delivery of Jesse's finest. He knew those girls knew how to please a man and had even showed him a thing or two but none had gotten at him like Dixie had over the last month. He had enough good sense to reply, "Sorry Cooter, .... I just don't know why, ..... nevermind." Luke trailed off. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep.

01~~~~~~~~~01

Back at the Davenport farm, Beth was spending the night with Dixie. Sitting on Dixie's bed in her night gown Beth leaned back against the wall, "Man Dixie I can't believe the centennial was a month ago."

Dixie replied, "Yeah, and look at all the stuff that has happened. The guys have been in jail for those 10 days and now another two months. I just know that is killing their souls as much as they like to run up and down the roads." Dixie rattled on as she took off her barely there top to put on her nightgown. As she went to take the top off she actually said, "Owe!"

"Dixie what's wrong?" Beth asked in concern hearing Dixie's exclamation, she couldn't see any reason for it. Dixie hadn't bumped her shin on the dresser or anything.

Dixie frowned, "That was weird. Went to take my top off and I'm sore." Like any girl that had a chest at all, it had been known to get in the way from time to time, but she hadn't remembered hurting herself to make her that sore. She did a bit of a 'self exam' and found that she was more than 'tender' in both breast. "I haven't done anything but I'm sore all over." She indicated her chest area.

"Maybe it's just 'that time'" Beth said. She couldn't think of any other explanation for Dixie's soreness and she was always a little sore about then herself.

"Yeah I guess it could be. It just took me by surprise is all. I'm sure it's nothing." Dixie said as she chalked it up to one of those things that would pass. "Can you belief Cooter and Rosco today?"

"I know! They were just being ridiculous and blowing everything out of proportion." Beth fumed folding her arms across her chest still peeved at Cooter more than Rosco because she'd come to expect that sort of thing from him but could not believe her own cousin would act that way and blow a fuse about nothing.

"I just wonder what was going on with Daisy. Luke was only asking if she was Ok. She did looka bit pale, but like she said that could be from trying to help Jesse. We may need to ride over there and see if we can help out any." Dixie sighed, "Like we're not all pulling double duty around the garage. I'll sure be glad when the guys get out and things return to 'normal' I miss going on wrecker calls with Luke."

Beth nodded, "I'll be glad when all this is over too, you know in a way I kinda feel bad for the guys they're in there because of us so in a way it's our faults just as much as theirs." After talking a little while longer the two girls went to bed so they could go over to the Duke farm early and see if there was anything they could do to help before they went to work at the garage.

The next morning Beth opened her eyes slowly but didn't dare move a wave of nausea washing over her. She hadn't felt sick when she went to bed though so it couldn't be a stomach flu she thought.

Dixie heard Beth stir in the bed next to her. She wanted to roll over and go back to sleep for awhile, but she had to go to the bathroom. Well, maybe she could wait awhile, she turned over on her stomach and again felt the discomfort in her breast. She swore. Between needing to go to the restroom and not being able to get comfortable, Dixie figured she may as well get up. She flipped back the covers and said, "Might as well get up Beth, Dad is gonna want breakfast soon."

Beth groaned just the mention of food made her stomach do summersaults. "Dixie please don't mention FOOD." Gulping in air she willed herself not to throw up. She hoped it was just from her sinuses draining the night before and she would be ok in a little while.

Dixie didn't like to get up, but as soon as her feet hit the floor she was wide awake, "Don't mention food? Why not?" She grabbed her bra and put on. It felt 'funny'. Like had shrunk in the dryer, but it was the same one she had on two days ago. She tried to adjust a couple of times and ended up having to do adjustments to it before it felt right.

Beth being more of a morning person than Dixie did NOT want to get up this morning at all. She not only felt nauseous but tired like she hadn't slept at all last night. Watching Dixie have trouble with her bra she said, "I coulda swore that covered more last time I stayed the night here. Maybe you should think about going up a size." After a few more minutes of laying there Beth drug herself from the bed.

"I've been the same size since I was 15, don't have any reason to think I've gotten bigger. It just isn't fitting 'right'." Dixie said again attempting to make adjustments.

"Well, it didn't just shrink" Beth teased before going over to Dixie's underwear drawer, "I need to borrow one I didn't wear one either yesterday 'member." Pulling a bra from the drawer Beth made the necessary adjustments to make it fit her better she and Dixie were pretty much the same size if she made a few adjustments to the straps.

Dixie laughed at how Beth made herself at home, "Sure just help yourself, cuz. I'm going down and get things started while you get dressed", Dixie said pulling on her top.

01~~~~~~~~~01

Once in the kitchen Dixie started coffee and bacon. She had opened the kitchen door and stepped onto the porch before she heard someone, likely Beth coming downstairs.

As Beth came down the stairs the smell of frying bacon hitting her nose causing the sick feeling to get stronger. Almost gagging she made her way to the open back door covering her nose, out on the porch with Dixie she said. "I think there's something wrong with that bacon it smells awful!"

Dixie frowned. It had looked and smelled fine as she put it in the frying pan. Leaving Beth on the porch she stepped back inside. The bacon smelled fine to her as she turned it. She took a small thin piece that was done enough to taste out to cool while the rest finished cooking.

Beth called through the door, "Was it bad?"

Dixie turned around with the half eaten piece still in her hand, "No, actually its not, in fact it's pretty good. I didn't realize I was this hungry. Want to try?"

Beth shook her head the bacon didn't look anymore appetizing than it smelled to her. "No thank's I'll pass." Stepping back inside her stomach now settled she took out the flour bowl and the other ingredients to make biscuits her stomach growling, realizing she was hungry afterall. "Biscuits sound good though I'm kinda hungry too now that you mention it."

Luther came into the kitchen and poured his coffee.

After she giving Luther time to get awake and his plate Dixie asked, "Is LB gonna be at the garage this morning?"

Luther replied, "He'll be there to work on Rosco's car this morning so if I get any wrecker calls he'll be there."

Dixie relied, "If he's working on Rosco's car then you shouldn't have any tow jobs!"

Luther cast a glare at her.

"Well, you shouldn't." Dixie said getting under her father's skin just a bit.

"One thing is for sure, with those danged boys off the roads, Rosco's car will be in good shape when they get out." Luther said with the tone of annoyance in his voice at the boys situation. "You know it's bad enough that my back up wrecker driver can't stay out of jail, but now he's even got Cooter locked up with him."

Dixie looked at Beth. She wanted to defend Luke but couldn't let her father know she liked the eldest Duke boy. He'd pitch one more fit if he knew they were more than friends.

Beth could tell her Uncle was getting annoyed. "We can take wrecker calls" she piped up helpfully getting Luther's glare turned on her. "What?......we can drive the wrecker."

Luther shook his head adamantly, "No!"

Beth huffed, "But why?"

Luther pointed his finger at her, "Because I said 'no' young lady I don't want Dixie taking calls by herself, just the two of you and Bryan will feel the same way so forget it!"

Dixie knew better than to tell Luther she had more than helped both Cooter and Luke on calls and could also drive the wrecker as good as either of them since both had let her drive it often. She decided to change the subject, "Since LB is going to be there can you spare us an hour or so? We haven't been out to see Daisy and Un.... " She caught herself, "Jesse in quiet awhile.

Luther knew that his daughter, niece and nephew had been working very hard the past couple of weeks. "I guess as long as you're there by around 11 we should be good."

"Thanks Daddy." Dixie hoped up and began clearing the table.

Luther rolled his eyes at her. He knew he was only 'Daddy' when she wanted something or had just gotten what she wanted.

Beth got up and started to help Dixie clear the table beaming her best smile."Thanks Uncle Luther, we won't be late."

Luther wondered what the two were up to. They had to be, well Dixie anyway, but he knew usually whatever Dixie was into Beth wasn't far behind either from being coerced by Dixie or of her own free will.

After the dishes were done the two set off to the Duke farm to see Daisy and Uncle Jesse. Beth waved as they pulled in, Jesse was out in the yard working on the old tractor, "The tractor must be broke down again." she said climbing out of the car glad the sick feeling from this morning was gone.

Dixie got out of the car and went over to Jesse, "We thought we come out for a bit and see if ya'll needed any help. We'd have been out before but the garage is keeping us pretty busy with Cooter not there."

Jesse did need help and a lot of it but his stubborn Duke pride and the fact that the girls help wasn't the sort of help he needed. "Well, girls I appreciate that. I'm just trying to get this thing in shape for when the boys get home."

Beth asked, "Where is Daisy?"

Jesse replied, "She's up at the house. Should be doing the laundry about now."

Dixie said, "We're gonna go see if she needs anything before we have to go to the garage."

Jesse nodded, "Ok stay as long as ya can."

Dixie opened the back door and walked in little room where the washer and dryer was. Neither was running. "Daisy." No answer. She called a second time a bit louder and still no answer," She must be in the bedrooms getting laundry." Dixie started down the hall seeing the boys empty room she went toward Daisy's room. The door was pushed to but not shut, "Daisy?" She said as she pushed open the door.

"Yeah." Daisy answered.

As the door opened Dixie seen Daisy back in bed under the covers. "Are you Ok?" She knew even from the short time she had been in Hazzard that being in bed at this time of the day was really unusual.

"I don't know I think maybe I got a bug or something, felt sick this morning when I got up but thought it'd pass. It has been but it didn't today and I been throwing up." Daisy explained.

Beth frowned as she and Dixie went on into the room, "Maybe you should get Uncle Jesse to get Doc Petticord to come check you out."

Daisy sat up in bed, "NO!....No I'll be fine I'm sure its just a 24 hour bug." She lay down again under the covers not feeling well at all.

"Is there anything we can help do? We got a few hours before we have to be at the garage." Beth asked.

Daisy shook her head 'no'. She still felt very nauseous, "I was supposed to be doing laundry but with only the two of us here there isn't that much to do." Daisy hoped she looked better than she felt. She was near certain she may not make it through the day. She had hoped to get to town and buy the test she was dreading taking, but right now she didn't think she could make it to the car.

Dixie asked, "Do you want me to tell Uncle Jesse you are sick?"

Daisy shook her head again, "No, I don't want him to worry, he's got enough on his mind right now with the boys being in jail." Getting out of bed Daisy made her way to the kitchen with Dixie and Beth following. She opened the refridgerator taking out a bottle of sprite pouring herself a glass taking a sip. The next thing Daisy knew she heard the washer start and Dixie came back into the kitchen.

As Dixie came back she said, "I got the laundry started for you and I'm getting ready to do the dishes. Anything else that you need us to do?"

"You're sick let us help. Uncle Luther said we didn't have to be at the garage until 11." With that she and Dixie started washing the dishes.

Daisy said, "Really ya'll I think if this sprite will stay down I'll be fine." She really hoped she was right.

Dixie and Beth finished the dishes while Daisy drank her Sprite then the three of them sat at the table and visited for a little bit, discussing all that had been happening lately. Daisy made sure to keep the conversation steered away from her being sick she wasn't ready to talk about any of that yet until she had taken a test and knew for sure.

"Dixie we best be getting to the garage or Uncle Luther will have a conniption fit."

Dixie sighed but nodded, after telling Daisy good bye they went out the door waving to Jesse as they got back in the car making it to the garage with no time to spare.

Daisy finished up a small bit of housework, checked the time and after considering the nosey folks in Hazzard figured she had enough time to run to Chickasaw county to buy a test. She could only pray she didn't run into anyone in the drug store that knew her. She never in a million years thought she'd be buying a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant by Cooter DAVENPORT of all people, but then she remembered how it felt when he held her. She thought to herself as she got in the car, _"If I am, how can I tell him with the boys in the cell right beside him?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

October 5, 1880

Luke Duke layed on his bunk in the cell it wasn't dawn yet, but he was on the job for Sam Freeman. Boss Hogg and Rosco were talking about how Luther Davenport had made them add laws to the books and back dating them so that it was legal to let Luther put chastity belts on the girls. Luke smiled as he pretended to write a letter, which he was sending straight to Marshal Sam Freeman! He could only hope when this was over that the girls would be coming home to the farm with them as their wives and that by the time they left town that Luther would be setting in the cell he, himself now occupied and possibly Boss Hogg would be in the other. He heard movement in the other cell and quickly set up.

Dixie set up, swore, and moaned just before she viciously threw up in the bucket the Deputy wisely left there after the second such morning.

Luke was at the bars, "Dixie?"

"I'm fine." She said.

Fine his foot, she was as green as the Spring grass. "Deputy, hasn't this went on long enough? Can't you send for the doc?"

Beth having just heard Dixie being ill, couldn't contain her own illness as she leaned over the other bucket.

Bo wasn't as worried about their job as Luke was so he was snoozing as contentedly as possible in the other cell. The sounds of the girls being ill though entered his ears and passed to his brain making him instantly awake. "Beth are ya alright darlin'?" Beth looked up at Bo pale as the sheets if they'd had any replying "Yeah, I'm Ok."

01~~~~~~~~01

Cooter had just got the blacksmith shop open and was surprised to see the Dukes wagon roll in with a load of corn to sale. He noticed Daisy was with her Uncle, he smiled and waved. They had been seeing a lot of each other in the past month or so. He had been to supper a couple times and also taken Daisy and Jesse out to dinner the first time he asked to court her. He really liked her and hoped to see more of her. Maybe today he could get a couple hours off if she was going to be in town that long.

As he stood and watched Daisy, Luther yelled at him from the back, "Boy! Hey Boy, I'm paying you to be a blacksmith not stand there and flirt with the cousin of those good for nothing, side winding, yellow dog Dukes!" Luther stomped back inside the black smith office to get something muttering, "If that boy thinks I'm gonna pay him to lust after the woman who's the cousin to them jackasses that took my babies innocence he's got another thing coming."

With a sigh Cooter went back to help his father knowing he was likely going to get an earful but he didn't care he thought Daisy was the most beautiful creature he'd ever layed eyes on. Cooter knew by his father's outburst that his father had made his morning trip. The trip he'd made since the girls were locked up in the cell opposite Daisy's cousin. He also knew it was a morning closer to his baby sister's being mothers. He hated the way they went about it and that they did it so young, but the way his father treated them he did understand it. He thought that he could only pray that Luther would come to his senses and let the men marry his sisters so they had a chance to find some happiness, yet his father still insisted he was going to send them the two to prison --- marriage or not!

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

The girls had been allowed some privacy to freshen up each morning.

Rosco watched the same scene as he had for the last 7 weeks from the back room so he could give Luther a report.

The girls were taking the blanket down Luke stood up at the bars. Dixie looked at Luke with a mixed expression and shook her head 'no'.

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't sure he was happy to possibly have a chance to make the lady happy or if he was scared to death of what could lay ahead if she was with child. Luke was almost certain there was a wedding in his very near future, .... the question is would it be a shotgun wedding or not. He was also thinking about some of the things they had heard that Sam needed to be made aware of.

Beth was just plain scared of being a mother even if it meant getting away from Luther she wasn't sure she could care for a baby yet.

01~~~~~~~~01

Uncle Jesse and Daisy pulled up at the mercantile Jesse helping Daisy down from the wagon told her, "I will meet you back here in an hour I need to talk to this Sam Freeman after I visit with the boys."

Daisy nodded answering, "Alright Uncle Jesse, I am want to look at the material in the mercantile to make a new courting dress." and she thought, _"A dress or two for when hers didn't fit anymore because of her swollen belly." _Daisy went in to the mercantile and looked at the material as she said she was. She knew Jesse would be awhile with the corn and other errands he was running so she headed back down the street toward the blacksmith shop. She saw Cooter outside working, "Good morning."

Cooter smiled when he saw who it was, "Good to you too."

Daisy asked, "Do you think you could get away for a bit sometime before I leave town this afternoon?"

Cooter layed down his tools, "I can go right now."

Luther saw Cooter lay down his tools and take the young Duke woman's arm, starting to walk away.

"Cooter where do you think your going?! There's work to be done boy. I ain't paying you to go lollygagging around with the cousin of them no accounts!"

Cooter whirled around to face his father his own face colored deep pink as he tried to control his temper. "I shall be back father I am just going for a walk with Miss Duke." with this the two left the blacksmith shop Luther cussing and still throwing a fit but they ignored him.

Daisy said, "I'm sorry about causing, ..... that. " She motioned toward the shop.

Cooter replied, "Don't worry about him. Now where would you like to go?"

"Someplace out of hearing distance from all the nosey people in this town. Any ideas?" Daisy asked.

"I know just the perfect place" Cooter said as he led Daisy toward the mill where the swimming hole was that all the girls liked to go to. It was likely deserted at this time of day.

Daisy walked along with him quietly pondering on how she was going to tell him what she must tell him. Both were glad no one was in sight when they got to the swimming hole.

Cooter wished he'd brought a blanket for them to sit on as he escorted Daisy to the shade of a tree and she sat down on the grass. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of your company to this morning?"

Daisy took a deep breath, let it out, bit her bottom lip as tears came into her eyes.

Cooter didn't hardly know what to do seeing the tears run down Daisy's cheeks, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her whatever it is that was making her cry would be ok but he thought that might be too forward. Then thinking about what else they had done he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest rubbing her back while Daisy buried her face in his shirt front and wept. After letting her cry on his chest, Cooter finally asked, "What is it."

Daisy looked up at him, "I"m afraid you're going to hate me."

Cooter immediately thought the worse, "Just tell me. You don't want to see me anymore, right?"

"What? No, ..... that's not it at all,....Cooter I think ... I think I'm 'in the family way'." She whispered, then watched Cooter's face for his reaction sure she would see hate and disgust there.

Cooter nodded, closed his eyes, and let out the breath he'd been holding since she started crying. He had known this was possible after what they did, though he had hoped that she would not have been. He had hoped to have gotten a place of his own and actually courted her an acceptable amount of time first, but he guessed he should have thought about that before he acted. He gave her a weak smile and said very relieved, "Is that all?" Then the thought of having to face her Uncle and his father hit him. At this thought Cooter started to look a little green, Jesse Duke would surely hate him now and his father...well his father would most likely kill him, .... he thought.

"What do you mean is that all? Ain't that bad enough?" Daisy asked thinking of what Jesse's reaction would be also.

Cooter sighed, "Yes, I guess you are sure right about that." He was thinking not only of his own situation but also his sisters. He knew that had there been any 'proof' either of his sisters were not with child they would have been home and likely beat half to death by now. He was quickly trying to figure out exactly how long he'd been back in town. His heart went to his shoes when he realized it had been over two months now. "Daisy, Honey, look I don't know a lot about such things, but I've been here for over two months, ...... I take it you are sure about this? ....... How much time do we have before it would be known?" He hoped she hadn't told her uncle what she had told him yet?

Daisy swallowed and whispered barely loud enough for him to hear if they hadn't been so close to each other "About 2-3 months I figure, maybe less."

Cooter took a deep breath and let it out slowly nodding, "Then, we must tell your Uncle and my father soon."

Daisy gulped back more tears this news would kill her Uncle Jesse and heaven only knew what Luther would think of her, and worse, what he'd do to Cooter, she lowered her eyes replying, "I guess your right...."

Cooter's brain was trying to form thoughts that didn't end up with him shot or worse, yet keep Daisy calm as he asked, "How long before someone figures this out?" He was very embarrassed about talking about this but he needed to know.

Daisy sighed thinking about it, she wasn't sure just exactly when she'd start showing, "A month maybe, two I guess...."

Cooter rubbed his hand down his face he had to figure out what he had to do next to protect Daisy's reputation at all cost. He could see Daisy's nervousness and knew she wasn't thinking like he was, "Honey, I'm trying my best to handle this, ... where your reputation, with any luck, ... won't be questioned...."

Daisy cut him off. She was flabbergasted! "What?!!! Isn't it a lot too late to worry about my reputation?"

Cooter was putting two and two together and not liking what he was forming, "The day at the jail? When you fainted, it wasn't because, ......" He swore, "Oh man, have you had any other spells, been sick? Anything to make your Uncle worry about your health?"

"I've been sick every morning, but I've tried to hide it from Uncle Jesse. I haven't fainted anymore but felt like I was going to a time or two." Daisy said.

Cooter stifled a groan he prayed Jesse Duke had not noticed any of this or he may already have put things together and figured it out being an older man and all he'd know these things.

"Cooter are you ok you look a little peaked yourself." Daisy reached up and touched his cheek with a cool clammy hand a result of her nerves from this conversation.

Cooter let out a long sigh. "Daisy, I wanted this to be so different for you. You deserve so much more, ...... I told you once before I'd marry you on the spot, and I will now, .... but I think if you cna hold things together a few more days it would give me sometime to plan al little better. Saturday is the Fall dance that starts off the harvesting season. We could plan to slip away during the dance and by the time we return, ... you'd be my wife, that is IF you'll have me?"

Daisy smiled her best smile, impulsively kissing Cooter right on the lips, "Yes, I'll have you!"

Cooter could hardly believe his ears at first and when it finally sunk in he grabbed Daisy in a tight embrace kissing her passionately then remembering her condition he quickly let her go, "Sorry, hope I didn't hurt you."

Daisy shook her head smiling at him feeling better than she had in days now. Cooter knew what was going on and they had started to form a plan.

Cooter knew he had to smooth things over with Luther and he'd work all he could this week to get as much money as he could because, if he wasn't killed, he'd at least be fired, disowned and kicked out, if he was lucky. He knew he had a little put up that his father thought he'd wasted at the saloons, both up and down stairs, but he'd not been upstairs since he got back into town.

Daisy said, "We best be getting back. Uncle Jesse is selling some corn and I need to pick out a material for a new dress that I suppose I'll be cutting just a bit larger than normal."

Getting to his feet Cooter helped Daisy to hers putting his arm around her protectively. "Alright, can I take ya'll to lunch if you are still in town then?"

Daisy nodded as they came out onto the street from behind the mill. "Yes, I suppose but you will have to ask my Uncle".

Taking his arm that was around her and removing it to hold his hand hoping to keep tongues from wagging anymore than they probably already were.

He replied, "That isn't a problem. Do you know where he went?"

Daisy replied, "His first order of business was to sale the corn. Then, I'm sure he'll see the boys and he mentioned seeing Mr. Freeman."

Cooter nodded, "I'll find him and I'll meet you at the dinner around 11? You've got to eat."

Daisy bit her lip and nodded. She wanted the baby that she figured she carried to be healthy but didn't need to gain any weight right now either. She had already began loosening her corset.

01~~~~~~01

At the jail Beth was beginning to feel better same as she had each morning as of late. Bo was still worriedly watching her, she and Dixie had been so sick lately but the deputy nor the sheriff had bothered to get the doc for either of them which was not setting well with Luke nor Bo either one.

Dixie felt so tired lately she felt as if she could have slept all day and not had enough rest, but each time she slept she suffered through a few hours of sickness.

Luke looked away from Dixie who had went back to sleep to Bo, he said for only Bo to hear, "You know that with as long as it's been, it is very likely they are 'with child'?"

Bo being Bo hadn't really given it much thought but hearing Luke put it into words he bit his lip, "You think if they are, that the babies are ok? They been awful sick recently."

Luke not knowing much more than Bo about women nodded with what he hoped was a reassuring look, "I'm sure the babies are fine if there are any." Both turned their attention to the back room as they heard Rosco giggle, talking to Mayor Hogg no matter what, if the girls were or were not with child, they had a job to do. Luke knew the more information he got for Sam the better this situation would turn out for them. He smiled and thought, _"But the more information I'm getting on Hogg the deeper Luther Davenport is in it."_ he wasn't sure how that would go over with Dixie and Beth, he was after all after their father. But, if it was Sam pushing the issue, not him, then it just might work to their advantage. He had sent Sam the information about how Luther had gotten Boss to added and change laws to suit him in order to 'hang' him and Bo and hold his own daughters in a cell when they were not even of age. His blood boiled just to think of it, but at least he knew they were safe if he wasn't on the streets to protect them. "Bo, I know we have some money put back but it's no where enough to buy a place, let alone two. Jesse needs our help. The farm is huge. We may have to start out slow, build on first, ....." Luke knew in the back of his mind was the thoughts, _"If they weren't sent to prison, shot or hung for that matter!"_

"Yeah and while we's helping Uncle Jesse with the farm we's can be saving up to buy places of our own." Bo was still trying to get his head around the very real possibility that he might be a father.

Dixie and Beth were laying on the cots in the other cell both trying not to be sick anymore but it was so hot in the jail and they were both feeling the heat and it was making Beth a little light headed.

Luke revised Bo's dreams in to reality. "You better think on building something in the future, not buying another farm. Youngin's and wives cost more than saloon girls, though the benefits are free!"

Bo glared at Luke he was hot and worried, in a very bad mood, "Lucas that don't help none so why don't you just keep your mouth shut!"

Luke shrugged laying down on his cot propping his right leg on his left knee while Bo paced the cell like a caged animal he had to start figuring out what he was going to do. First of all as soon as they got out of jail he was going to marry Beth just like he said he would when they were in the cabin waiting out the snow storm.

About that time Jesse walked in the jail, it appeared the girls were napping, he turned his attention to 'his boys', "I see the girls are still here?" He said asking the unvoiced question.

Bo looked their uncle in the eye straightening his shoulders, "Yes, they are still here. Might as well not be though." His response answering the unvoiced question.

Jesse knit his eyebrows together glancing in the other cell at the 'sleeping' girls if they were with child then a jail cell was certainly not the place for them but he didn't think being with their father was the best place for them either.

Luke was biting his tongue to keep his own mouth in check he thought someone would have gotten the doctor by now.

Jesse eyed his oldest closely.

Luke finally spoke, "Jesse I really think the heat is getting to them. They need to see Doc."

Jesse was wise beyond years and questioned, "Why do you think that Luke?"

"They have been feeling real poorly, not looking too good recently." Luke explained they even have almost fainted a few times like Daisy did that day cos of the heat down here.

Jesse listened to Luke's explanation nodding his head, now that Luke was talking about the way the girls had been acting he'd noticed Daisy acting strangely also. Problem was every time he tried to talk to Daisy about it she had something else to do and he'd let it go hoping to talk to her at a later time. "Well, Luke if what you are telling me is what I think it is then, you two had be better think about what your going to do in the very near future when you get out."

At this point Bo stopped his pacing and looked at Jesse, "We HAVE been thinking about what to do!"

Jesse frowned at his nephew's outburst but considering the circumstances he let it pass because he knew the boys had to be scared and worried.

Luke looked heavenward for answers, then said, "Jesse, I know you taught us right from wrong. But, you just had to be there, it WAS right at the time and that was the only way I thought of to get them away from their father."

Jesse reminded, "Just because they may be," he lowered his voices, "Don't mean anything. Their Father still has to consent to a marriage and the last I heard from him and from Sam was that he didn't care, he was going to send ya'll to prison even if he let you give a child your name." Jesse could bite nails and said so lowly Luke almost didn't hear him, "WHICH, makes them a 'Duke' responsibility and still send you TWO idiots to prison!"

Luke nearly told his Uncle that all Sam had to do was order them released and they could have walked nearly two months ago, but he didn't because no one needed to know they worked for Sam and that Sam was using them to get information. Luke knew, well, ... he hoped he knew, that they would not go to prison. Then, he rethought that, they MAY go, .... but wouldn't stay. He HOPED!! Sam hadn't been happy at all.

Jesse had heard enough, he still had to meet Daisy back at the mercantile, "Well, whatever happens you two best do the right thing by them girls." He pointed his finger at them and shook it a little before turning and leaving the jail without so much as another word to them. He would surely wring their necks through the bars if he stayed any longer, he wasn't sure they realized just how much trouble they could be in, even if they thought they knew.

After Jesse stormed out, Luke swore then said to Bo, "Still think it's just a dream?"

Bo's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, he had been so sure it was a dream but girls didn't get pregnant from dreams.

Luke smirked when Bo had nothing to say, "Not so sure it's just a dream now are you big mouth?" Luke reminded, "Because, thank God, until these dreams I've never dreamed of being a lawman," he whispered the last word, then his voice steadily got louder, "Being in jail, about to be sent to prison, and trying to figure a way out of that, be able to marry the girl I love and is very likely gonna have my baby, because you convinced me it was only a **dream**!" Luke barely stopped to get his breath, "Not to mention figuring how to add on to the farm house." Then, the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Luke turned pale as a ghost and nearly fell, when he realized the house at the farm as he knew it had two more rooms on it than the one they were in two months ago.

"Since when did you ever listen to me!" Bo raised his own voice, it sounded a lot like to him that Luke was blaming everything on him. "In case you've forgotten I'm in the same mess you are!" Bo's face was starting to turn red, his temper on the rise.

Luke looked him in the eye and said far too calmly, "No, ..... I haven't forgotten anything. That's what make this worse." He motioned for Bo to move toward the back of the cell where the girls or the Deputy couldn't hear them, "You heard what Jesse said. If their father insists and we were sent to prison, Jesse would not just be supporting himself and Daisy, but Dixie, Beth and very likely two babies. That's a lot of mouths for just one older man to be trying to feed."

Bo sighed heavily, Luke having just knocked the wind out of his sails. He hoped Luther was smart enough to be logical and not have them sent to prison so that they could marry Beth and Dixie and support his grandchildren but he'd seen enough of Luther's temper to know that wasn't likely.

01~~~~~~~~01

Across the room Dixie saw Beth walk toward the window she figured trying to get some air. It was a good idea, but no matter how she tried to convince the others that she was Ok, Dixie knew she was not Ok. Today had likely been the worse day she had ever had. She felt as if she would throw up if she moved, trouble was she didn't think there was anything else to throw up.

Beth was leaning in close to the window in hopes of catching a breeze but it was futile, none was blowing. Walking back over to Dixie she sat down beside her sister asking, "How ya feeling?"

Dixie shook her head looking pea green and it wasn't from envy replying, "Not good. I am just not getting over this ill feeling today."

Beth knew just how she felt and her corset seemed to be fitting kind of wrong the last few days too. "I know what you mean sis, I am not feeling the best either and my corset's fitting all wrong. I have loosened it a little but it still doesn't seem to fit right."

Dixie looked at Beth, whispering, "Do you think we are sick? Or, ......." She couldn't even bring herself to say it. At the time it seemed like a good idea to get her out of the house, but now. She knew she had never been around a woman who was having a baby, but she'd never known anyone to be this sick either. Surely this wasn't from a baby. It had to be something much worse.

Beth looked at Dixie like she had two heads or something HOW she was supposed to know the answer to Dixie's question. She didn't know, after all Dixie was the older sister. "You're older don't you know?" It would have been clear to anyone who knew what was going on that the two of them were having second thoughts now about trying to get pregnant to get away from their father. Beth looked into the other cell at the guys talking in the corner and she hoped everything would turn out ok all this couldn't be for nothing it just couldn't she thought to herself.

Dixie looked at Beth, "No, I don't 'know'." She looked very sad and said, "I was only five when Mother passed."

Beth swallowed hard thinking of their mother she herself had only been 4 and could hardly remember anything at all about their mother anymore. "I sure wish mother was here now she'd know what is going on and wouldn't let father be doing this to us."

Dixie reasoned, "You know I've been thinking that, he may be the way he is about us because of what happened to her." She saw the question on Beth's face, then continued, "Mother was with child when she passed. I think he may be blaming himself."

Beth furrowed her brow and nodded it made sense sort of, "I guess your right ,..... but he had to know he couldn't keep us from being with a man our whole life." Beth saw that Dixie's look said their father believed exactly that and now he didn't know what to do. "Just because mother died when she was with child doesn't mean we will....does it?" Beth's eyes held all the trust a little sister could have for an older sister as she waited for Dixie's answer.

Dixie knew her answer would either calm her sister or make her fall apart. She thought of her words carefully before she said, "I don't think it would have anything to do with us, but I do think he maybe blames himself." She tried to be as honest with Beth as she could be, but for the past few days she really wondered if she would live through how she felt.

The Deputy brought in the lunches.

Dixie knew better than to try to eat anything right now.

Beth nodded she knew Dixie was being honest but it didn't make her feel much better she was scared now more than ever but she tried not to show it.

Luke and Bo however waisted no time digging into the plates that was brought to them, the only good thing in all this was the food was decent at least.

Luke knew it was only because they were getting the meals from the Diner. He looked over at Dixie, "Aren't you going to eat?" She looked positively green.

Dixie nodded, 'no', "I don't think that I can."

Luke had seen and heard enough, "Deputy, you see they are ill. Can't you get Doc to come check them out?"

Since there was two Deputies in the jail at the moment, one replied, "I'll go see him." He felt really bad about havin' two girls in the jail to begin with but when they were sick, it was ridiculous. He returned a few minutes later stating, "Doc is gone out of town. Mr. Johnson's wife is expected to birth soon and the Mid wife needed him."

Luke cursed under his breath then replied to the deputy, "Well did you leave a message for him to come over here when he came back?"

The deputy nodded, "Yes, but there's no telling how long before he gets back it might even be tomorrow before Mrs. Johnson has that baby."

Luke cursed under his breath again but there was nothing could be done the girls would just have to wait until the doctor returned.

Dixie said with more confidence than she felt, "Thanks Deputy. I'm sure it will pass." She finally decided to try to to sip on some of the lemonade the Diner had sent. She hoped it would stay down.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Daisy was off to the Diner with Cooter for lunch after talking to Jesse. Cooter had also arranged for them to meet them in town for the Fall Festival on Saturday. He told Daisy before while they weren't around anyone, "The best I can find out here is that Father has had them change the laws. We could not be married here until you are 21 without your Uncle's permission. I know where we can be and I think it would be better if we were married before we talked to our families." He could only hope she would agree to this.

Daisy was all to ready to agree to this eloping to somewhere they could get married without her Uncle having to know anything or give his permission. It was much more preferable than telling him what she now more than suspected, but was sure of. "I agree, I will have a bag packed and bring it to the dance with me until you are ready to go." Just knowing they had a plan relieved some of her worry as she sat down in the chair Cooter held out for her at the diner.

Jesse Duke walked into the Diner, most of his buiness if town was done but he wouldn't rush Daisy. He decided since the corn had sold well he would splurge and get a light lunch in town. As he scanned the room for a table Sam Freeman motioned him to his table.

"Afternoon Mr. Duke. Would you care to join me?" Sam asked.

Jesse replied politely, "If you don't mind, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you before you leave town."

"Leave town? Oh, I'm not going anywhere just yet. At least until those boys are out. They have given me more grey hair in the last five years than all the previous years together." Sam said unaware that Jesse didn't know how close him and the boys were.

"Five years? you say?" Jesse tried not to let the surprise at hearing this show on his face but he did wonder how Sam Freeman knew the boys and for so long.

"They've caused me more trouble at times than both their pay put together!" Sam commented without realizing he had just told Jesse Duke that his nephews were marshals.

Jesse studied the man before saying, "Our family has always been pretty private about things so I don't medal in the boys affairs. I know they are making good money, but I'm not real sure what exactly they are doing. Do they work near you?"

Sam didn't know how he should answer this question, he didn't know Jesse Duke very well but he couldn't lie to the man about his nephews either. "Yes, quite close in fact." He paused and then added, "They are also some of my wife's best and for some reason favorite tenants. They have rented a rooms from her often."

Jesse nodded. He was even more curious as to what 'exactly' the boys did for a living, "Well, that's good. As long as they mind their manners and have a legal job."

Sam assured Jesse and smiled a bit mischievously, "They have the utmost manners but I'm sure my wife could put them in line if need be and there job is very legal."

After finishing their meal and with their plan to elope laid out, Cooter paid for their meal and escorted Daisy outside.

Seeing this Jesse said, "I see that my neice is getting ready to leave so I had best go."

Sam stood up tossing some money on the table saying, "I will walk you out. I have some work to catch up on." What he meant was he was going to the jail to get a report from the boys about the goings on in the jail since their last report. The two men walked out of the diner, Sam stopping Jesse before he could go on his way telling him, "Mr. Duke I know by knowing the boys so well I could tell you anything and it not go any farther, but this town is like a lot of small towns. It has ears even when not seen. I will tell you what they know, I could have gotten them out of that jail the first day I rode in here. I didn't because, let's just say,...." He gave Jesse a mischievous grin and continued, "They are working even as we speak."

"You mean there......" Jesse started then trailed off aware that they were out on the street and that things had a way of getting around in a small town just like Sam said. "I hope this won't take much longer then, their time is almost up, as it is, but I would like to see them free before then if possible."

Sam nodded, "I will do what I can Mr. Duke, now I must be going I have some things of my own to attend to."

The two men shook hands and went their separate ways. Sam to get a report from Luke and Bo and Jesse to the wagon where Daisy waited still talking to Cooter.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter has a bit of adult situations and implications. It is toned down about as much as it could be and still get the points across. Please read and review. All will be explained and come together in the last chapter. I promise!

Chapter 19

Oct. 1st. Modern Hazzard.

For the first time in weeks Bo and Luke were not dreaming the same dream. Luke was woke more by the noise being made from Bo than his own seemingly hopeless situation. No matter what he had done he hadn't been able 'rise to the occassion' to easy his discomfort and he be da--ed if he was going to set by and let Bo ease his. Luke tapped Bo on the shoulder, "Bo! Would you stop that?! You didn't even do that when you was a kid! You sound like an Old Boar a ruttin' like you are there."

Bo's movement on the steel bunk stopped. He swore, then finally turned over, "Dang it Luke! You could have left me alone another minute!" Bo got up to do his morning buisness expecting be 'up and ready' for anything but the limp noodle he found more than concerned him.

Luke gritted his teeth thinking of the 'relief' his cousin would likely have had if he'd not woke him. It was a relief he needed and had not been ABLE to get in too long.

Their banner was enough to wake Cooter who had been once again dreaming of Daisy and the cave. He reached down to 'finish' the dream happily, only to be met by his own limp noodle. "Aweeee, God! Can't you TWO ever be quiet and let a man finish a dream?!"

Luke and Bo answered simultaneously "No!" If neither one of them was going to get any relief they be da--ed if they were gonna let Cooter either. So it was three very grumpy men Rosco delivered breakfast to that morning.

"Mornin' fellas" Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane chirped with his unmistakable giggle the boys looked miserable and that suited him just fine. He didn't want to see any harm come to any of them but he didn't mind one bit seeing them this way.

NARRATOR: That's because he thought he knew what their trouble was. Trouble was with Rosco being Rosco, he only **knew** half the problem.

The three of them replied together, "What's SO good about it?"

Rosco replied, "Well, now the sun is shining, the birds are singing, you three are there and ya ain't been bugging me for changes of clothes and cold showers first thing EVERY danged morning!"

If looks could kill Rosco would have dropped dead as three sets of eyes tried to burn holes through him for that comment. They weren't asking for showers or changes of clothes but their 'problems' weren't fixed just worse because they COULDN'T fix them.

Luke took a piece of toast off the metal try that looked like they had been in Hazzard since the beginning of time, and bit it. It could have been a nail and he would have chewed right through it he was so peeved. "You're right lucky those bars are there!"

Rosco huffed as he quickly made his way to the desk at the other side of the room, "Don't you threaten ME! I'm the law and I'll just, ...." his sentence trailed off into nothing.

Luke drank his coffee standing at the back of the cell looking out the window.

Cooter had finished his coffee and plopped back on the bunk. He just couldn't figure out what was going on. Maybe it was guilt over what he and Daisy had done, ...... or fear that her two cousins, his best friends somehow knew....

Bo seen Cooter and Luke in deep thought in a world of their own as he finished his coffee. He was worried, in fact he was getting pretty darned scared! He had done everything he knew and nothing. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to talk to someone but he wasn't even sure he could talk to Luke about this. He sat down on the bunk near Luke, "Luke, ..... I got a problem and I'm not even sure I can tell you about it."

Luke had his own problems, but hoped listening to Bo's would distract him, "Why? You been telling me your problems since you could talk. What's so different now?"

Bo looked up at Luke and whispered so low Luke nearly didn't hear him, "Have you ever 'been' with a girl, ..... "

Luke looked at him. Hoping there was more to the question.

Finally Bo continued, "Ready to do something, ....."

This was not he sort of conversation Luke needed right now!

Bo lowed his voice, stood up, barely whispering, as he turned red from the neck up and said, "And 'it' not work?"

Luke looked at Bo like he had two heads of course he'd never had that problem. He had a reputation and besides if he'd had such a problem before, he sure wasn't going to admit to it. "Of course not Bo." Luke scoffed. Lowering his voice and dropping his head Luke's next words didn't set Bo's mind at ease. "I ain't ever had it happen until now, I had one of them dreams and nothing, ...... just a limp noodle."

Bo's eye's nearly fell out of his head hearing Luke explain what had been happening to him. "Really?"

The only way Luke could see Bo's reaction was that of glee. His temper almost got the best of him, "Bo, I can't believe you! You asked me something and I told you the truth and you act like you are happy about it!" Luke was trying to keep his voice down so as not to get Rosco's or Cooter's attention. "Why did you ask, anyway?"

Bo bit his lip. This was even harder for him to admit than it had been for Luke, "I got 'problems', .... this morning 'it' ain't working right, just a limp noddle like you said."

Luke knew his situation had been going on weeks not just today, but after Bo's earlier response he wasn't sure if he was gonna tell that part. He frowned and asked with more concern than Bo had given him, "Really? Bo is this the first time that it has happened?"

Bo shook his head a little if Luke hadn't been looking at him he would have missed it.

"How long has it been happening?" Luke inquired with concern still in his voice. "Few weeks", Bo mumbled so quietly Luke almost didn't hear. .

Luke put his hand to his face and wiped it. He pondered a long moment before saying, "Only since you've been here, right? Never 'with' a girl like you said?"

Bo frowned, "Right. No. Luke how did you know that?"

Luke turned back to the window, "Remember when the girls and Daisy came to see us. It was just after we got here?"

Bo nodded, 'Yes'.

Luke swallowed hard and said with a cracking voice, "That's the 'last time', ......" He knew Bo would know what he meant.

Bo knew exactly what he meant. "What do you think is causing it, we ain't sick are we?" Bo was really scared he'd never heard of this with one man before let alone two in the same place at the same time.

Luke swallowed and tried to give Bo a reassuring look. "No, .... I don't think we're sick but something's sure wrong. I wonder if Cooter........"

Both sets of eyes fell on Cooter who appeared to be trying to go back to sleep. Bo replied, "I ain't asking."

Luke frowned. How did he know that.

Feeling the Duke boys eyes on him Cooter opened his and snapped, "What?!"

Luke and Bo just stared at him more, .... neither one wanting to ask the question they desperately wanted, no, ..... needed the answer to.

Luke motioned for Cooter to set up and took a seat on the bunk beside him, "Cooter I know we all have been havin' strange dreams that we ain't had since we were boys, but have you been havin' any other problems? Anything unusual going on with you?"

Cooter shrugged, "What kind of problems Lucas?" Not being as dumb as a lot of people thought Cooter was, he knew what Luke was asking but he just wasn't willing to tell all even to his best friends. "Unusual? Nope."

Luke sighed and looked at Bo, hoping for a little help here.

Bo was silent a long moment before asking, "Cooter have you ever had a girl 'get to ya' and you had to turn her down?"

Cooter set up ready to pound Bo, "You better not be talking about Beth getting at you!"

Bo backed up.

"And if she does, you danged better turn her down!" Cooter glared.

Luke gently put his hand on Bo's chest hoping to keep Cooter's arm from reaching through the bars after him, "Cooter, he's not talking about Beth. It's just that we have been having trouble lately..... " Luke tried a different tactic, "I noticed you have cut down on the cold showers....... Why?"

Cooter still wasn't in no hurry to answer, he was silent so long Luke thought he wasn't going to answer when he said lowly so Rosco wouldn't over hear, "Ain't been needing 'em, truth is something just ain't up to par, ....... 'down there'." He admitted reluctantly.

He wasn't sure why but Luke breathed a sigh of relief and now understood Bo's joy. He wasn't alone. So he, they must all be Ok. They just had to figure out what was up, well why something wasn't! Luke said, "Whewww! Ok, now that we all know there is something going on let's figure out what and why."

Bo suddenly felt a lot better.

Luke asked, "Been that way almost from the start of us being here?"

Cooter looked down and nodded 'yes'.

Luke scratched the back of his neck pondering their situation while pacing the cell deep in thought, "Either of ya'll got any idea what could be up?"

Bo and Cooter each shook their heads 'no', then glared at him. They **both** knew what was **NOT** up!

"Funny!" Luke said, "I'm trying to be serious here."

Bo and Cooter glared even more with Bo being the one to say what they were thinking "Who's trying to be funny, you asked a question and we answered. We're just as serious as you! Luke this is starting to scare me a little. It ain't normal."

Luke sighed. The only thing he knew to do was try to figure out what they all had in common that could cause this problem. "Ok, we all have the same problem, for about the same amount of time. What else is there in common?"

Bo said, "Other than being locked up?"

Luke replied, "Ok that too. But there has to be more."

"We all been eating the same food and drinking drinks." Cooter added.

Luke nodded the wheels in his head turning putting it all together trying to figure out what the problem was coming from. "I'm trying to think of what would cause something like this."

Bo replied, "I've never heard of anything like this."

Luke replied, "Got to be something. Keep thinking."

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Dixie came downstairs to an empty house. She picked up the phone and called Beth who had been staying at her own house a lot lately, "Beth, can you come over? I really need to talk." Dixie heard her voice tremble as she said that.

Beth glanced through the kitchen doorway her mother was getting ready to leave for the grocery store. "Yeah, I'll be over as soon as Mama leaves for the store."

Letting out a very relieved breath, Dixie said, "Ok, Thanks. We'll have the house to ourselves awhile."

A short while later Dixie was on the porch swing when she heard Beth's car coming down the driveway.

Beth saw Dixie on the front porch swing as she came down the driveway. Parking her car she got out of the car and slowly made her way upto the porch. "Hey Dix what's up? You sounded worried on the phone." Truth was Beth had been worried lately too, that's why she'd not been hanging around as much but rather staying at home. Beth saw Dixie look up, she had tears in her eyes.

Dixie barely said, "Let's go upstairs." Even though Cooter was still in jail and Luther wouldn't be home for hours she felt better talking about this, IF she could talk about it, in the privacy of her room. Once in her room she picked up her pillow hugging it tight as she sat on the bed Indian style rocking back and forth.

Beth sat down on the edge of the bed watching Dixie, then got up and moved to a chair, before coming back to the bed, she was already nervous and Dixie was making it worse. "Dixie what is the matter?"

Dixie said in barely a whisper, "I'm late."

Beth frowned, "Well, it ain't like you've done anything with anyone but Luke and SURELY you've had one since, ......"

Dixie just looked at Beth with a blank expression.

Realization dawned in Beth's mind and she closed her eyes fighting the urge to be sick. "I'm late too." Beth knew it was possible to get pregnant after just making love once but a part of her was still denying it, telling her they couldn't be pregnant it just wasn't so.

Dixie jumped off the bed like the house was on fire, "What?!! And you didn't tell me?!!" She was pacing across the room and asked trying to be prefectly clear, "You ain't had one since before the snowstorm?"

Beth bit her lip and shook her head, 'no'.

Dixie looked back, "Beth!!! The storm was SIX weeks ago!"

"I know when it was!" Beth chewed her bottom lip, her mind racing in a million different directions. "Dixie we're in some serious trouble and we can't get out." Beth was nearly panicking by now, neither one of them were ready to be Mama's yet it looked like that was exactly what was to come.

Dixie was grasping at straws, "Maybe it's just nerves? Like we are psyching our selves out and are so worried and that's why we ain't started?"

Swallowing hard Beth continued, "What if we are pregnant? All the symptoms you been having and I been having fit plus we're late." Beth watched Dixie turn as white as the sheets when she said this. But it was something they were gonna have to think about sooner or later and it might as well be sooner.

Dixie shook her head, "Beth we can't be. It was only once! I still haven't figured out why Luke suddenly has thought I was in the world since the Centennial to begin with. He's always treated me like his 'kid' sister, then all of a sudden it was like he 'needed' me as much as I 'needed' him. I still don't know what that was all about, but I know he's NOT anywhere near ready for anything serious!" She paused and actually let her mind wrap around what Beth had said, "Symptoms? What symptoms???"

"Well Bo sure as heck ain't ready for anything serious and neither am I! But ready or not here it comes." Beth put her head in her hands shaking it. "Dixie there is just no way we can't be the rubbers broke on each of us TWICE....." Looking back at her cousin Beth wondered how Dixie could not have seen the signs, "Swollen and sore breasts, sick every morning, more tired than usual even when we ain't done anything to be tired." Beth explained.

Dixie looked down at her chest. She couldn't deny the tenderness, and at times, yes, .... they had been down right sore, even waking her up in the night if she layed on them. She knew Beth knew her bra straps and even the hooks had been let out to the limit and were now 'over flowing'. She knew Beth had seen her feeling bad on more than one morning but she had always got to feeling better later in the mornings. That all had to be just a fluke. She replied to Beth with a sigh, "We can't be."

"But what if we are?" Beth's eyes filled with tears another sign of pregnancy being mood swings but this could have been from the fear of the thought of being mothers and what their parents were going to say especially their fathers.

Dixie sighed, "I don't know. Really I don't. I've been concerned, and rightly so, since the rubbers broke, but now I'm getting down right scared. Lord knows I can't talk to Luke with Cooter RIGHT THERE, even IF I could tell him all this." She looked at Beth, "Wonder if Daisy is home?"

"I don't know but let's go see, we're probably just overreacting and that's exactly what Daisy will tell us." Beth went across the room unlocking Dixie's bedroom door going downstairs with Dixie on her heels. When they pulled into the yard of the Duke farm they could see Daisy's vehicle, "Good she's home" Beth sighed in relief, Daisy would surely tell them they were overreacting.

01~~~~~~~~~01

Inside, Daisy had finally had a chance to get a hold of the family Bible. She turned the old pages and found the section where Luke had seen the marriage between Daisy and Cooter Davenport back in 1880. She flipped to the family births and was skimming them when she heard a car. She swore out loud. Every time she had picked up the Bible or gotten near it something or someone prevented her from reading it. Just like every time she planned to go to Chickasaw for a test she had been called in to work early or Jesse needed extra help. Something had always came up. It was going on weeks and still she had not started. She was so nervous she was down right evil at times.

Daisy put the Bible down going to the door when Dixie and Beth knocked, "Hey ya'll haven't seen you around lately whatcha been up to?" Daisy was trying her best to be her usual self but her mind was on that Bible and what was written in it.

Dixie tried to be herself, also, "We've been busy with the garage an all with the boys 'gone'."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Things haven't been a piece of cake here either." Daisy said.

Beth replied, "Looks like things are tough all over."

Dixie seen the old family Bible laying on the coffee table where Daisy had been about to look at it. "Reading up on some family history?" she asked.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, sort of."

Beth being a little on the impatient side and wanting to get down to what they came to talk about asked, "Is Mr. Jesse here?"

Daisy shook her head sitting down on the couch with Dixie and Beth on each side of her, "He went into town to get some grain, he'll be gone awhile. Do ya'll need to see him?"

Beth sighed audibly in relief they were alone so could talk freely, "No, we came to talk to YOU."

Cocking one eyebrow in the air Daisy asked, "What is it?"

Dixie fidgeted on the couch but Beth plunged right in, "We think we might be pregnant."

Dixie was quick to edit, "What Beth means is ....." She was trying to think but the look on Daisy's face wasn't helping. She finally added, "We're just a little late is all. I think it's all in our head. I've been late before and seems the more I worried about it, the later I was, and then it was all worry for nothing."

Beth looked at Dixie, "What I mean is exactly what I said Dixie."

Dixie stuck her tongue out at Beth, "Them other times was when you were a virgin and your NOT now. Besides it wouldn't be happening to BOTH of us at the SAME time."

Daisy thought back to the night of the snow storm. "Oh, my GOD!!! The snow storm? Up at the cabin?" She remembered hearing the boys talk to Jesse. "The boys?"

Dixie was glad in a way that Daisy knew more than she should have. It was sure cutting down on a conversation she didn't want to have. She bit her lip and nodded, 'yes'. "Daisy that was the only time I EVER, surely I can't be, ....."

Daisy looked at her two best friends with a heavy sigh, "One time is all it takes Dixie we have all known that for years. I was gonna go over to Chickasaw ya'll can come with me if you wanna and get a test at the drug store there so the busy bodies of Hazzard won't have nothing to gossip about." Daisy decided she needed more information, "Neither of you have had a cycle since?"

Dixie nodded, 'no'. "Daisy, Luke ain't gonna be happy about this."

Daisy said, "Sugar it takes two and he was apart of it." She was thinking more to her situation and how much she didn't think Cooter would be at all happy about this either.

At the same time Dixie was shaking her head 'no' so was Beth. "Bo ain't gonna be happy either."

Daisy looked at Beth telling her, "Same goes for you and Bo, it takes two so it's just as much your fault as his. It ain't neither one of ya'lls faults though that the rubbers broke."

Beth's eyes widened she hadn't figured on Daisy knowing about that but apparently she had overheard. "How'd you know THAT?"

Daisy replied after a bit of a pause, "I was here when they told Jesse."

"Oh, My GOD!!! They told Uncle Jesse THAT!???" Dixie did not handle that information well. "So he knows we could be?"

Daisy nodded 'yes', Dixie wasn't the only one not handling that information well.

Beth had gone three shades of red with embarrassment then white as a sheet, what if he saw their Dad's in town and said something. "He won't say nothing if he sees our parents will he?" Beth just had to know even though the idea of the answer being yes scared her to death.

Daisy looked between them seeing their worried looks she shook her head 'no', "He won't say nothing that's ya'lls place to tell your folks." She paused, "And unless he's changed his mind Cooter was adamant about the boys telling your fathers even before all this. They just couldn't get there to tell them because of the snow. Then they went to court and was taken straight to the jail, so......"

"They never got the chance." Dixie said.

Daisy replied, "As far as I know they didn't." She checked the time, "I've got enough time to go to Chickasaw IF we can get out of here. But I need to change." She got up and headed to her room. She figured the girls wouldn't want to go in the shorts they had on. "Ya'll can come grab a pair of jeans or other shorts if ya want.

Both replied as they got up to follow her, "Ok."

Once in the bedroom Dixie opened Daisy's closet and got a pair of jeans she had worn before that fit her comfortably for a trip. She dropped her shorts and stepped into the jeans. All was good until she went to button them. Normally she could button them easily, but not today. She looked up considering 'fighting with them' or changing when she saw Beth looking at her.

Beth wasn't sure why Dixie was having so much trouble with the jeans they had fit just a couple weeks ago when she'd worn them. Daisy wasn't having any luck either getting into the jeans she was planning to wear, "Dad-blasted...."

"What is the matter with these clothes Daisy we all have worn the same size for forever." Beth asked struggling with a pair of jeans herself.

Daisy dug a bit deeper in her closet where she keep some of her clothes that were normally too loose on her to wear especially to the Boar's Nest but were good around the house sometimes when she just wanted to be comfy. Even Daisy was used to gaining and loosing a few pounds especially during the holiday season which wasn't for a couple months yet. With her wearing her clothes so very tight a pound or two could make the difference. She just said, "These are the next size up."

Dixie and Beth took the bigger jeans slipping into them, "Da-- it" Dixie swore when the this size didn't button either.

Beth and Daisy looked up from their struggle with the buttons on their jeans when she swore, "What's wrong now?" Beth asked.

"These won't button either!" Dixie fussed after some more struggling Daisy got hers buttoned but she couldn't breathe. "Let me see if I got a bigger size Dixie these are a little snug on me too.

The main reason Dixie was frustrated is that she had already been through this at her house even before she called Beth. She had found a stretchy pair of shorts after trying on several pair of jeans and shorts. "I know I've been wearing jeans and shorts all summer but last years jeans should fit."

Daisy added, "I must have picked up a bit myself, cause when it was chilly the other night I had to dig to find a pair of jeans that didn't cut me in half.

Beth sat on Daisy's bed looking at the other two she didn't know why they was having so much trouble finding something to wear. The one size up fit her pretty well at least they weren't any tighter than her usual size.

Daisy came back out of the closet with two more pair of jeans handing one pair to Dixie, "Try these they are some that Sally Jo Henderson gave me but they were too big so I stuck them up figuring they'd fit eventually."

Dixie tried the jeans on and they fit her like her regular size jeans should, trouble was they were two sizes bigger. "Yeah, Daisy these fit much better."

Daisy had also changed an found the pair she had on were loose in most places but fit better than the last pair. "Ok, we got to get out of here before something comes up or someone calls or I get called into the Boar's Nest. Let's go." They headed out the back door to the Road Runner after Daisy left Jesse a note saying we had some errands to run and would be back in a couple of hours.

Dixie called even before they got to the car, "Shot gun." As she got there she opened the car door and flipped the back of the seat up for Beth to get in the back.

Beth got in the backseat grumbling, "You always get shot gun."

Daisy got in the driver's seat, pulling out of the driveway and into the road when they were all settled. "Maybe we should do some clothes shopping while we're there. These clothes might not fit next week."

"Might not fit!" Dixie almost wailed from the passenger seat, "There already two sizes bigger than normal!"

"These are just one size bigger than what I normally wear." Beth piped up from the back seat not really gloating but that's what it sounded like which got her two glares from the front seats.

As Daisy took the curves of the Hazzard roads with her normal ease, it registered to Dixie what Daisy had said, "Daisy why do you think these jeans may not fit you next week?"

Beth heard the conversation but right now being in the back seat with the curves wasn't working real well.

"I was joking." Daisy answered although she hadn't been entirely when she said it but she couldn't tell Dixie and Beth that.

In the back seat Beth was turning absolutely green from the car swerving around the curves.

Dixie decided she had her own problems and would take Daisy's explanation but it hadn't sounded as if Daisy was joking when she said it. "Well, I'm up for getting to Chickasaw getting what we're going after and getting back to the house. What about you Beth?" There was no answer from the back seat. "Beth?" Dixie said again.

Daisy and Dixie turned to look in the back at the same time.

What Daisy and Dixie saw was Beth a nasty shade of green had her eyes closed trying to fight the nausea but it wasn't working. "Daisy could you pull over I'm gonna be sick."

Daisy pulled off the side of the road and Dixie got out leaning the seat up for Beth to get out, once out of the car walking a few feet into the weeds Beth was sick for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning.

Daisy looked from Beth to Dixie, "Has she been doin' that long?"

Dixie shrugged, "First time I know of, it may be the back seat. I'll trade her. The back seat has never bothered me.

Daisy nodded. She really hoped that the girls were just being paranoid but if neither had had a period since and this was October. "Have either of you talked to Bo or Luke about this?"

Dixie shook her head 'no', "With Cooter right beside them? That would be signing theirs and our own death certificates."

Daisy could understood that. "Yeah. I see your point. They will be home soon." Beth was coming back now, "Are you Ok Sugar?"

Beth replied, "No."

Dixie said, "I'll let you have the front seat. Ok?"

"Thanks Dixie." Beth said as she climbed in the front seat beside Daisy leaning her head back against the head rest as Daisy pulled back onto the road. It wasn't long before they reached the Chickasaw county line. Sooner than Daisy would have liked the pharmacy came into view and she turned pulling up in front.

From the passenger seat Beth looked over at her and Dixie leaned up from the back seat, "What are we doing here?"

Daisy replied, "I was going over to the shop next door. Figured I'd park here and walk over."

Dixie replied, "Oh, Ok. I was sorta hoping you'd come in with us."

Daisy said, "Well, I can that's no problem." They all got out and went in the pharmacy. Once inside they looked at each other wondering who was going down the isle where the tests were first.

It felt like everyone's eyes in the pharmacy was on them even though there wasn't that many in there and they didn't know any of the people who were, but still none of them made a move to go down the aisle where the tests were. "Well who's it gonna be?" Beth asked still not moving in that direction.

Dixie said, "Not me."

Daisy looked at them she didn't want to go either but one of them had to, "Come on we'll all go together." with that she held her head high and practically dragged Dixie and Beth along with her.

Once they got in the right area there were several different brands. Dixie sighed, "Ok, Either of you got any ideas here?"

Daisy who wasn't as innocent as everyone in the County thought, said playing off the truth, "I've heard these are easy and they are supposed to be really accurate." She handed them each a box labeled Clear Blue Easy. "See it's supposed to be 99% accurate."

"Great." Dixie mumbled. "Ok, are we ready?"

Daisy knew what she was going to do as soon as they got finished paying for their tests she was going to send them to the shop next door claiming to have forgotten to look for something else. She would then double back and grab a test for herself and put it in her purse claiming they didn't have what she was looking for.

Beth asked Daisy as they all headed for the counter, "How do you know so much about these test?"

"Who says I know anything? It says so right there on the box that these are 99% accurate like I told ya." Daisy said.

Dixie and Beth slid their purchases up on the counter without looking the pharmacist in the eye, both sure the pharmacists was staring at them and thinking who knew what because neither wore an engagement ring or a wedding ring. After they had paid for the test they couldn't get out fast enough, outside Daisy said, "Ya'll go on next door and see if you can find us some clothes I forgot something I was going to pick up for Uncle Jesse."

They started out the door and across the street after stuffing their purchases quickly in their purses.

Daisy quickly made a bee line back, picked up an identical box and returned to the only register in the place. After paying for her purchase she went out the door and across the street to the shop.

Dixie seen Daisy come in looking just a bit flustered. "Did you get what you needed for Uncle Jesse?"

"Huh?" Daisy originally said then quickly added, "Oh, no. They didn't have what he wanted."

The three began looking around the shop.

Beth picked up a pair of jeans holding them up to her waist they were the same size she was wearing now, "Are ya'll finding anything?" Beth asked. Dixie and Daisy were over on the next rack looking.

Dixie replied, "I'm not really in the mood for shopping right now." she thought, _"Especially looking at things two sizes above my normal size."_

Daisy said, "I don't see anything I was looking for." thinking to herself, _"Especially since what she came to buy she had bought at the pharmacy."_Looking at a clock on the wall she suggested, "I've still got time. Where do ya'll want to eat?"

Beth decided to get the jeans she had picked up suggesting, "How about that new mexican restaurant? I'm in the mood for something spicy." Beth hoped the ride home would not be like the ride there the thought of the test in her purse made her stomach feel funny but even still she was starving now.

Dixie replied, "That sounds good. I've been wanting burritos for a few days."

Daisy replied, "Mexican it is!"

The girls pulled up at the restaurant and went in. They were surprised that it was an all-you- can-eat bar. They ordered their drinks and each went their own way, returning to their table with their plates piled high which wasn't unusual, as none of them believed in starving. What was unusal was when they each got up for desert and all returned with a second plate piled high of more food not deserts.

Looking at each other's plates piled high with second helpings instead of desserts they laughed. "We keep eating like this and we are gonna need new jeans!" Beth laughed digging into her plate of food.

Daisy nodded her agreement swallowing what was in her mouth before speaking, "Yeah, but it's so good."

Dixie nodded her agreement with Daisy, after finishing off their second helpings they left the table once more this time coming back with desserts.

After finishing their meal that would have normally been two for each of the girls they headed back to the car and toward home. They weren't far out of town when Daisy heard a siren, looked down at her speed, then in her rear view mirror. Sheriff 'Big Ed' Little was right behind her, "Aweee, what does he want?" She pulled over and was ready to argue that she had been under the posted speed limit.

When Sheriff Little came up to the car he noted the three ladies, "Good afternoon Ladies. I recognized the car and was just checking to make sure those Duke boys weren't in it."

Daisy said, "No, Sir, they are back in Hazzard."

Little replied, "Good. Good. Now if you don't mind I just need to see your registration and license."

Daisy reached above the sun visor handed him the registration, reached in her purse and began digging through it for her wallet. She finally found it and handed him her license.

"Very good. Ya'll have a nice day ladies." Little said giving her the items back.

Daisy shook her head, "I don't believe that man sometimes." She put her wallet in her bag not bothering to zip if and tossed it in the back floor board beside Dixie.

Dixie saw the test box in the opened purse, "I hope this ain't what you got Uncle Jesse instead since they didn't have what he wanted." Dixie as holding the test up high enough Daisy could see it in the rear view mirror.

"Dixie Davenport how dare you go through my purse!" Ordinarially this wouldn't be an issue the girls not only shared clothes but just about everything else. They would often dig in one of the other's purse for a pen or even lipstick for a quick touch up.

Beth had turned around in the front seat and was looking into the back at what Dixie was holding up.

Dixie replied, "I didn't have to dig. You left your bag open and tossed it back here. With the way you are driving half your stuff is in the floor board. I was gonna help you and pick it up for ya."

Daisy knew she was out of line and had jumped on of her best friends for nothing. "Look Dixie I'm sorry. I was out of line. It's just that it is something very personal."

Dixie replied letting her hurt feelings show, "Yeah. I know."

Beth had to ask, "Daisy? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

Daisy turned crimson as she tried to think of an answer. There was NO WAY she was telling that she was possibly carrying Cooter's child. She sighed, "I'm not. But you just never know when I might need one and figured I'd just put it up and if I ever do need it I'll have it."

"Right Daisy, you just happened to have jumped two jean sizes on the same day you buy a pregnancy test." Dixie said letting her hurt feelings still show.

Daisy hedged some more still not aiming to tell them about her and Cooter, "I been eating more than I thought too many cookies and pies I guess I'm gonna hafta go on a diet."

Beth sat listening to the two for a few moments then said, "Daisy ain't none of that so and you know it. I thought we was best friends and shared everything."

Daisy replied, "We are and you all know it. Seriously with the boys gone I have been eating things I don't normally and I've been 'blotted' the last day or so. I guess it's about that time." She was lying and she knew it. She was six weeks late, which meant if that test was positive she was nearly eight weeks along.

Dixie shook her head, "The boys have been in jail before and you ain't never gained a lot of weight."

Beth saw the turn off for the town of Hazzard and said, "Hey speaking of the boys let's pay 'em a visit since we're this close."

Daisy wasn't sure she wanted to see Cooter or Bo and Luke after this conversation or the trip to the drug store in Chickasaw. She turned the car in the direction of town anyway, soon they were parking in front of the jail and Daisy looked at the other two girls nervously all of them getting out slowly heading inside.

Dixie lead the way down the steps, "Rosco?" She said as the Sheriff hadn't heard them come down the steps he was busy fixing his lunch on a hotplate after running a cord from upstairs to the basement.

Rosco frowned, left the hot dogs cook and went to the gate to let the three young girls in, noting they were all in jeans a pleasant improvement over their previous visits.

The girls had been there nearly everyday, but as Luke looked up he notice something was different about them, but couldn't quite figure it out.

Dixie as usual tired to make it look as if she came to see Cooter, but usually failed. "Hey Cooter, Guys."

Rosco locked the gate behind them and returned to his cooking.

Daisy asked, "What is that horrible smell?"

"That is my lunch." Rosco miffed as he checked his hot dogs.

Beth was standing behind the tape on the floor that marked how close they could be to the cells and was talking to the guys.

"What are you having? Flash's dog food!" Daisy further exclaimed getting greener by the minute, her Mexican lunch getting tossed all over the floor in the next instant, before she had a chance to even ask for the gate to be open.

Both Luke and Bo along with Cooter had turnd their attention to Daisy who had tried to make it to Rosco's trash can.

Luke said, "Daisy? What wrong?"

Rosco had pushed his chair to Beth who now had Daisy setting down.

Her stomach may be empty but she was still heaving. She finally managed to say, "That smell. ..... Oh God. ......It's spoiled!" Finally she managed, "Got to get outta here."

Dixie and Beth helped Daisy up from the chair and back upstairs away from the smell giving the boys a final look before they went not even taking the time to say good bye. "Set her down here Dix and I'll get her a wet paper towel before we go to the car." Beth said the two of them steering Daisy to the bench in the booking room. The smell of the hot dogs still drifted up the stairs but it wasn't as strong up here. Returning from the restroom with the wet paper towel, Beth wiped Daisy's face.

"Thanks Beth I feel better but lets get out of here before I'm sick again." Helping Daisy back to her feet they all went out to the car, Dixie getting in the driver's seat once they had Daisy settled in the back neither one thinking she needed to be driving.

Once they got out of town heading back to the farm, Dixie looked at Beth then said, "Daisy? Please you can level with us. What's wrong. You can tell us anything and I swear it will go no further."

Daisy nodded taking a deep breath, "I know that, really, I do,..... It's just that, ....."

"Just what Daisy?" Beth asked.

"Just I'm afraid ya'll are gonna hate me when I tell ya, especially you Dixie." Daisy said.

Dixie had slowed the car in no hurry to get back to the farm, "Daisy it can't be that bad, just tell us please."

Taking a deep breath Daisy let it out slowly, "I think I'm pregnant. That's why my clothes ain't fitting and I've not been feeling very well of the mornings and certain smells make me nauseous."

Beth asked, "By who?!"

Daisy had told them earlier there was no one steady so it must be someone she had been seeing but Beth couldn't remember who that could have been.

"Cooter." Daisy said so quietly they had to strain to hear.

Dixie turned the car off the road in the next wide spot, "Daisy, my hearing is pretty good and all, but I thought you said Cooter. The **only**Cooter I know is MY brother, and surely, .........."

Daisy nodded turning red, Beth just blinked in shock for a moment before saying, "Oh my gosh..."

Daisy replied, "Yeah, Oh My GOSH! is right."

Dixie asked, "Does he know?"

Daisy shook her head 'no', "I've been trying to convince myself that I'm not just being paranoid. I've had a few symptoms but they come and go. I've even spotted a couple times. Just about the time I panic and decided to go get a test I've felt better or spotted thinking I was starting, but then the symptoms come back just like, ...... " she pointed over her shoulder, "back there. I've been very nauseous but that's the first time I've thrown up."

Beth stated the obvious, "You've got to tell him."

Daisy replied, "Sure, with Bo and Luke RIGHT THERE? I'd like to live awhile longer and I'm not so sure the bars would protect me or Cooter from them."

Dixie was having a hard time picturing Daisy with Cooter. In fact she wasn't so sure she wanted to, "Daisy, when? , ....... WHY?"

Daisy shook her head and replied, "I'm not so sure that I can explain it. Do you remember the night it stormed and washed the bridges out and my car stalled?"

Dixie and Beth remembered it well.

"I called on the CB and got Cooter. It was raining so hard there was no way to work on the car so he hooked it up and we headed home the back way. I had already turned around after finding the bridge out. We started down the back way and ran into a slide so we turned around heading back to town or ya'lls place when we seen we were trapped between the two slides. It was stay in the wrecker or go up to the caves."

Beth asked, "The old Indian caves?"

Daisy nodded, "We used to camp up there and I think my cousins still do from time to time, there was dry wood. Cooter built a fire to get warm and dry by,.... we had to get out of the wet clothes, .... I put on his rain jacket, ........" She bit her lip hoping not to have to go further.

Dixie swallowed and asked, "Did the uh...." she couldn't finish the question it was just something she didn't want to know about her own brother.

Beth however was a different story curiosity was killing her and she blurted, "Did the rubber break on ya'll too?"

"Beth!" Dixie said.

Beth responding innocently. "What? I just wanted to know if the same thing happened to them as us."

Daisy looked like she might be sick again as she answered, "We didn't use one."

Dixie's head snapped up and both passengers of the front seat looked into the back seat, "Cooter didn't use anything?" Dixie asked incredulously.

Daisy shook her head, 'no'.

"Why not?" Dixie knew from an early age that the boys always carried something with them.

Daisy sighed, "I think his wallet was in the wrecker at the time. ..... I don't know." she paused before barely whispering, "It wasn't a 'planned thing'. It just sort of happened. We touched and the next thing I knew, ........."

Beth was listening intently. "The next thing you knew?" Beth prompted, it wasn't uncommon that they talked about their dates and such in detail, she had forgotten or didn't care it was her older cousin and best friend they were talking about here.

Daisy exclaimed, "Do I have to spell it out Beth? The rain coat came off and we 'did it' right there in the cave our bodies entwined like...."

At this point Dixie held up her hand and said, "Hold it right there! This is NOT something I want details of."

Beth frowned at Dixie.

Daisy said simply, "I never, ever seen myself with Cooter in 'that' way, but I'd give nearly anything to be in his arms again." She was remembering the feel of his rough hands on her skin.

Dixie begged, "Enough please I don't want to know anymore Daisy." The idea of her brother and best friend was not an image she wanted in her head.

Beth sighed it was going to be two more weeks before the guys were going to be out of jail and they could be with them.

Daisy said, "Why don't ya'll stay with me tonight and we'll take those tests in the morning it's best to take them then." Seeing the looks she was getting from the other two she finished quickly, "At least that's what I've heard and hey we can be each other's support system."

They quickly agreed neither one wanting to be at their own homes or alone, Dixie pulled back onto the road heading for the Duke farm.

The rest of the day and evening went off without a hitch. Daisy went to work and near closing time Dixie and Beth showed up to meet Daisy. After closing they all went to the Duke farm, and quietly got ready for bed.

Daisy had noticed Dixie through out the day and said, "You know, you keep putting your hand there like that there are gonna be folks wondering why."

Dixie looked down and for the first time noticed her right hand resting protectively over her flat stomach. "Uh, ...... yeah. I haven't been doing that a lot have I?"

Beth and Daisy looked at each other and back at her. Then, both replied, "Yes."

"Great!" Dixie said and swore under her breath.

Exhausted from the day of stress the three young women soon went to bed but none of them slept very well all having dreams of their possible futures and the things they had discussed today.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Daisy had put on her newest prettiest dress and bonnet. She had fixed her hair up for the evening and was ready when her Uncle called for her. She said a silent prayer that she was doing the right thing and when out to the wagon.

Jesse said on the way to town, "I'm gonna check in on the boys after you meet Mr. Davenport. I have a few things to do so I won't be at the dance until later. If I don't see ya I'll meet you at the wagon at 10 pm. I'll park over by the apple tree."

Daisy knew the tree he was talking about it was a bit out from the building where the dance was being held. Normally it was the storage building for the mill, tonight it would be highly decorated with most everyone in town. "Yes, Sir, I know the one. Tell the boys I asked about them."

"I will. You all have a good time and I'll meet you in time to head home." Jesse said as he parked the wagon in town.

Meanwhile, Cooter was waiting for Daisy and Jesse to arrive, he was a little nervous hoping they wouldn't stay home or that he and Daisy wouldn't get caught sneaking out of town together.

Jesse parked by the apple tree near the mill and helped Daisy down, escorting her to Cooter who was waiting outside before he went on his way to see the boys.

"You look real pretty tonight Miss Daisy." Cooter said as he took Daisy's arm leading her toward his wagon once Jesse was out of sight and making sure no one else was watching.

"It's just Daisy, Mr. Davenport, we are going to be husband and wife. You should just call me by my first name."

"Alright Daisy, and it's just plain ole Cooter, Mr. Davenport is my father." He helped Daisy on the wagon and they set out, out of town.

Cooter headed the wagon the fastest way that he knew to get out of town. "The place I know is in the next settlement but it is still quiet away off. What time are we to meet your Uncle?"

Daisy could feel butterflies in her stomach as they left town, "Ten."

Cooter said, "We should be back in plenty of time." He took her hand in his reassuringly.

Daisy lay her head on his shoulder and her right hand on her flat belly praying her Uncle would one day forgive her for all this.

Within an hour they were in the outskirts of the next settlement. Cooter drove through the town to the preacher's house, helping Daisy from the wagon he kissed her forehead, "It will be alright and we will be married soon."

Daisy nodded, "Are you sure? You don't have to do this." It was all she had hoped and prayed for the past couple of weeks but she wanted to know he was sure about it.

"Very sure. I wish our timing were better and that I had done more to get ready for this, but yes I am sure." Cooter replied, "Shall we?" He took her hand and headed up the steps to the preachers house.

Daisy squeezed Cooter's hand nervously as he knocked on the preacher's door. A grey haired woman of about sixty opened the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

Cooter took off his hat and replied, "Yes, Ma'am, I am Cooter Davenport and this is Daisy Duke we are here to get married. Is preacher Simmons at home?"

Nodding the woman opened the door wider, "Yes, he is come in children. Richard we have company." She called as she led Cooter and Daisy into the living room.

The older man came into the livingroom, "I'm Rev. Simmons. Can I help you?"

Cooter replied, "Yes, Sir, we wish to be married."

The older man had seen this picture before. A young couple, late evening, and alone. He looked the young man in the eyes and asked, "How old are you all?"

Cooter replied confidently, "Twenty four, Sir." He turned to Daisy.

She said quite nervously, "I'm twenty. I'll be twenty one next month."

Rev. Simmons asked, "There is no one with you all tonight. Where are your parents Miss?"

Daisy answered truthfully, "My parents are in Kentucky. I have came down here to try to get a teaching job."

Rev. Simmons wrinkled his brow replying "I can't marry ya'll without your parents or another guardian giving you permission Miss."

Daisy's eyes filled with tears, pleading, "Oh, please you've got to Rev. Simmons please it's only a month till my 21st birthday."

Cooter cleared his throat saying, "We'd be much obliged, Sir if you would bend things just a bit as my fiance says it is only one month until she is 21."

Rev. Simmons scratched his chin deep in thought when his wife Rebecca spoke quietly at his elbow, "Richard can I speak with you a moment in the kitchen."

In the kitchen Rev. Simmons wife said, "Dear can't you see they are in an awfully big hurry. There has got to be a reason why they didn't chose to wait the month. What if she had lied and said she was 21? Would you have questioned them further?"

Rev. Simmons shook his head, "No, I wouldn't have. They don't look like they would lie about something so important when it is just a month." Rev. Simmons wife nodded listening as the Rev. continued, "Ok, I will marry them. I don't like going against the laws Rebecca but I do not think one month would make that much difference." The Rev. and his wife came back into the living room, the Rev's wife smiling as her husband spoke to the young couple. "I will marry you tonight as it is only a month until the young woman's of age. I do not usually go against the laws but you must have your reasons for not waiting the month."

"Oh, thank you, Sir, thank you!" Daisy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Thank you Rev." Cooter put out his hand shaking with the Rev.

01~~~~~~~01

With the ceremony complete and the license signed. Cooter again shook the Rev.'s hand, "Thank you again, Sir for your help."

Rev. Simmons replied, "I wish you both the best and if asked I'll say I was told she was 21."

Cooter smiled, reached in his pocket and place two twenty dollar gold pieces in the Rev.'s hand as he and his bride turned to leave. Cooter and Daisy walked back out to the wagon hand in hand, Cooter kissing her gently as he helped her back onto the wagon then climbed up beside her.

"I can't believe it we're married." Daisy smiled then frowned "I hope my parents will forgive me. I know they both wanted to be at my wedding when I had one and my father would have liked to give me away properly."

Cooter clicked his tongue to the horses heading back out of town and toward Hazzard his free arm around Daisy.

"I know that Daisy and for those things I am sorry. I couldn't think of any other way for this to happen and not harm your reputation." Cooter said regretfully.

"It is ok Cooter, I appreciate you trying to protect my reputation." Daisy said as Cooter leaned over kissing her temple. They rode on in silence each in their own thoughts about their families' reactions to their news. About three miles out of town the wagon gave a jolt as the wheel came off.

"Da--it!" Cooter swore now they were going to be late.

"Oh, no, we'll never get back by 10." Daisy sighed.

"I am sorry Daisy it seems like everything is threatening to ruin what should be a happy time for us." Cooter said.

Daisy let him help her from the wagon replying, "It's ok, it isn't your fault the wheel came off. We may still make it in time," Daisy tried to sound positive but she wasn't fooling herself. They would not be back by ten, when Jesse came to pick her up at the dance.

Cooter reached in the wagon and lit the lantern. He found a nearby rock and led Daisy to it, "Have a seat. I'm going have to try to find some rocks and limbs to lift the wagon so I can get the wheel back on." He handed her his suit jacket, then, walked off thinking that this was not how he had planned to spend their wedding night but at least out here was peaceful, once they got back to town, even if they made it by ten it may not be peaceful long. He found some limbs, rocks and other items that may be useful and set about working on the wagon.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Jesse Duke had visited the boys, done a few errands before the stores closed and was now heading to the dance. It was more than an hour before he was supposed to meet Daisy and head home. Once there it didn't surprise him that he didn't see Daisy or Cooter as the entire county had turned out for the dance.

Jesse might not have seen Daisy or Cooter in the crowd but someone saw him, Miz Emma Tizdale made her way over to him, "Hello Mr. Duke, how are you?"

Jesse smiled politely, "Hello Miz Tizdale, I am doing well, thank you, and how are you this lovely evening?"

Emma Tizdale smiled almost giggling like a school girl she thought Jesse Duke was a fine catch even if he was just recently widowed, "I am doing well, thank you."

Being that Jesse was near the punch bowl he did the only thing polite that he could do, "Would you like some punch?"

She batted her eyes at Jesse, "Why thank you Mr. Duke."

Jesse fixed her a punch and scanned the crowded room.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ms. Tizdale asked.

Jesse replied, "My niece is here with her bow, but in all this crowd I haven't seen them.

Ms. Tisdale batted her eyelashes again saying, "I am sure they are just lost in the crowd, there's quite a turnout."

Jesse smiled, "Yes there is, excuse me won't you."

Quickly he left the punch bowl in search of Daisy and Cooter it wasn't quite 10 but he wanted Daisy to know he was there and ready on time. At least that is what Jesse told himself, truth was he was looking for a polite way to get away from Emma Tizdale. She had tried to get his attentions before he married and it looked like now she figured she had her chance to try again. Jesse walked around the outer parts of the room still not seeing Daisy. Once he was back to the main door he checked his watch and figured it was close enough to ten that he should head on out to the wagon. He stroked the horses and gave them a treat and waited. Jesse kept looking toward the door and checking his watch as he stood with the horses waiting for Daisy. After five minutes he decided Daisy was just saying goodbye to her bow but after another twenty he started to really wonder. Going back inside he asked some people if they had seen his niece and the blacksmith's son but no one had. Going back outside to the wagon Jesse waited a further ten minutes getting worried, "Where is that girl?" he fussed to himself turning his worry into annoyance. Jesse watched until the dance began to break up it was just after eleven o'clock. He walked back to the doors and watched the couples leaving. In fact he watched every last couple leave and still there was no sight of Daisy nor the Blacksmith's son. He considered his options. He could go to the Blacksmith's home in town or he could go to the Sheriff. Deciding to see the Sheriff first. Jesse went to the jail, but when he got there the Sheriff was off duty and a deputy was there. "Excuse me Deputy."

The deputy looked up from the desk before Jesse could say more, "Visiting hours are over, Sir, you will have to come back tomorrow."

Jesse shook his head, "I am not here to visit my nephews, I am looking for my niece. She did not meet me after the dance and I am worried that something may have happened to her."

The Deputy then asked, "Who was she with last?"

"The blacksmith's son." Jesse answered the deputy.

At this point Luke was on his feet and standing at the bars. He tapped Bo on the shoulder to get his attention.

Dixie, who had been nearly asleep, sat up to hear what was going on. She caught the part about Daisy being with Cooter.

Luke asked, "Jesse has anyone seen either of them at the dance at all?"

Jesse replied to Luke and also the Deputy, "Not that I've found. I let her out of the wagon outside the dance. Mr. Davenport was to be her escort tonight and was there to meet her."

Inside Luke's mind began to work. There was something about the girls brother that hadn't set right with him since the first time he met him outside that cave where he and Daisy had stayed after the stage broke an axle. He had came to town to talk to him about it and then ran into his sisters. But the night at the cabin when Beth was questioning him about the women he'd been with, Luke knew then he was hiding something but what.

"I am going to see the Mr. Davenport!" Jesse said his brows knit together as he turned on his heel heading out of the jail.

In the cells the four young people looked at each other wondering about the disappearances, Luke most of all.

The Deputy that was being relived of the watch at the jail asked after Jesse left. "The girl. She is your cousin?"

Luke replied, "Yes."

"How old is she?" The Deputy inquired.

Luke thought a minute, then replied, "She'll be twenty one next month."

The Deputy looked at the girls, "Any idea where your brother would be if he wasn't at the dance?"

Dixie replied, "You haven't let him visit much so, I don't know anything."

The Deputy left to inform the other deputies working know to watch for the couple, since he believed them together.

Luke looked at Beth, "At the cabin, you was trying to corner Cooter about the girls he'd been with. Rosco interrupted. What do you know? Could they be together?" he didn't know his cousin well enough to really form an opinion but knew his family morals wouldn't allow this sort of behavior.

Beth bit her lip, she couldn't say for sure that Cooter would be with Daisy but she had seen a few looks pass between them when they had come to the jail together that day, nodding 'yes' Beth said, "I think its possible but I don't know for sure."

On his way down the street to the blacksmith's home Jesse saw Sam Freeman coming his way, "Marshal Freeman! Have you seen my niece and the blacksmith's son? They are missing and no one has seen them."

Sam replied, "No, I haven't Mr. Duke. I am sorry but I will surely keep a look out and if I see them I will tell them you are looking."

"Thank you Marshal Freeman", Jesse and Sam shook hands, Jesse continuing on toward Luther Davenport's home.

Once outside the Davenport home, Jesse found it totally dark. It didn't look like anyone had been there in hours. He turned back toward the main area of town and thought about checking out the saloon.

01~~~~~~~~~01

It was late very late but Cooter had managed to get the wheel back on the wagon. He felt Daisy tremble as they got close to town, but figured it was nerves not cold. "It's near one now. Do you want to return to town or to the farm?"

"We might as well go on to town, maybe we can spend what is left of our wedding night in peace." Daisy replied.

Cooter turned the horses toward town, "This hasn't been the ideal wedding night has it? For that I am sorry."

Daisy patted his hand that was on the reins, "It's ok."

In town they left the horses and wagon at the livery and walked the short distance to the hotel.

The night clerk raised his eyebrows at Cooter as he signed the register having seen the younger Davenport man at the saloon going upstairs on more than one occasion. "Room 18." he said as he handed Cooter the key.

Taking the key Cooter gave him a nod of thanks leading Daisy up the stairs to their room unlocking the door. He figured they had made it this far without being questioned he planned to make the rest of the night as meaningful to his bride as she had made the night in the cave for him. He opened the door and turned to his bride, swept her off her feet and entered the hotel room. After locking the door Cooter carried Daisy across the room laying her gently on the bed kissing her passionately, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Daisy closed her eyes returning the fiery kiss this was turning out to be the wedding night she had imagined she would some day have. Slowly Cooter took off his gun belt, hung it on the top bed post, took off his boots and turned to his bride. His gentle touches were those Daisy remembered from the cave and had longed for ever since. Even though she was likely carrying his child she still needed him like she had in the cave, but tonight this was her husband and it was OK. Everything was going to be alright.


	21. Chapter 21

As I proof read this chapter for posting it came to my attention that it needs a warning as my husband now thinks I'm crazy!

WARNING!!! --- Eating or drinking anything while reading parts of this chapter could be 'hazzardous' to your computer!

Please read and review!

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Chapter 21

October 2nd -- Modern time

Bo, Luke and Cooter had been thinking all the previous day about what could cause them to feel the way they had been now for weeks. In fact they feel asleep thinking about it. Luke woke from one of the dreams of the past he and Bo and been having. Without even asking Bo about it he went off. Luke had woken up mad and his temper hadn't improved seeing Cooter sleeping peacefully on the bunk on the other side of the bars beside Bo. He jumped up, reached throw the bars (over Bo) and said, "YOU have been with HER!"

Cooter's eyes snapped open being roughly grabbed by Luke through the bars, "Huh...I ain't been with nobody but you and Bo for weeks!"

Cooter was trying to extract himself from Luke's grip when Rosco hollered, "ALRIGHT, LUKE DUKE let him go and just settle down!"

All this had gotten Bo's attention but he couldn't move because Luke was leant over him to get to Cooter through the bars. "Luke what is going on?" Bo thought Luke had lost his mind from the dreams and sheer cabin fever being locked up so long.

"He's been with her!" Luke spat again but he still hadn't said who 'her' was.' Still holding on to Cooter as close to his throat as he managed to get through the bars and over top of Bo. "Are you gonna lay there and deny it! You were with her! Bo you know Jesse is looking for her he has even told the law she was over two hours late and she wouldn't just do that to him and you know it. He's hiding something has been ever since he caught us in the cabin with Beth and Dix!!!"

"Ya'll have been with my SISTER and COUSIN!!!!" Cooter reached through the bars his own temper flaring both him and Luke holding on to each other over Bo.

"Hey you boys let go now someone's gonna get hurt!" Rosco yelled at them from outside the cells coming over his keys in hand neither one was letting go, unlocking the door Rosco went in to break them up getting dragged down on top of Bo. "Help…… Enos, Cletus where are you dipsticks?!"

Cletus heard the commotion from downstairs as he entered the upstairs reporting for work. He grabbed his keys and went down to see Rosco in the cell trying to pull Luke off Cooter, when it looked like Cooter had an equal grip, but Rosco and Luke were on top of Bo. Cletus hurriedly unlocked the gate, went through and locked it back. He opened Cooter's cell door and went in. Between himself and Rosco they finally managed to get Cooter and Luke apart.

Luke was still ranting thoughts that only half way made since to Bo, "He's been with her!! Jesse is worried sick and he's laid up in the hotel with her. Tell them Bo; you know what I'm talking about. I knew when they were delayed by that stage something was up! Now, they didn't even go to the Fall dance but off somewhere! Tell them Bo, he's been with her and you know IT!"

Bo was wide awake now after being caught in the middle under Luke and Rosco and he said, "Luke what are you talking about?! It was a dream! Cooter has been over there in that cell across from us and Daisy has been at home!"

Luke was still ranting and struggling as Rosco held him to keep him from getting to Cooter again.

Finally Rosco ordered, "Cooter set on the far bunk. Cletus get out of there!" He then let Luke go and backed out of the cell himself locking the door. "Luke I don't know what your problem is but you better figure it out!"

He went over to the desk trying to straighten his tie.

Cooter was fuming on the far bunk.

Luke asked pointedly, "Can you tell me you've never been with Daisy!????"

Enos came down the stairs, coming in upstairs from being on patrol just as the commotion was ending. His shift was over and he had come to log out for the day. Coming downstairs he asked, "What was all that racket? I could hear ya'll clean upstairs."

Cletus looked at Enos and said, "Luke and Cooter was into it, had each other through the bars and Rosco was caught between them and so was Bo."

Enos looked at Luke glaring daggers at Cooter on his bunk in the other cell, "Possum on a gumbush what for?"

Rosco replied, "I don't know. It don't matter none no ways! What is important is we are the law and we won't take them acting like that in here!"

Luke turned trying to control his temper, "Bo he's been with Daisy and I'm tellin' ya he's gonna run off with her!"

Bo shook his head, "Luke that is ridiculous, Daisy ain't been no where's near Cooter. She wouldn't be." Bo looked over at Cooter apologetically, "That didn't come out right, sorry no offense Cooter."

Cooter humphed and didn't say anything.

Luke looked at Bo as seriously as he could, "What day is this?"

"October 10th." Bo replied.

Luke took off pacing, "Exactly my point! You remember the Bible. That's the day they were married!"

Cooter asked, "Who was married?"

"Daisy and Cooter!", Bo said, "But that's not important!"

Cooter's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "Not important!"

"That was 1880 Luke!" Bo said.

Cooter sat up on his bunk scratching his head thoroughly confused wondering what in the world 1880 had to do with any of this he didn't know other than the centennial celebration.

Bo set down beside Luke on the bunk and said, "Luke the only way Daisy would run off with Cooter is if she was with child."

Cooter got a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach at Bo's words that it could very well be possible that Daisy was pregnant and in modern times. He had no idea what they were talking about in 1880 but he remembered the night in the cave when the bridge washed out and the rock slides kept them trapped at the caves. He also remembered it had been a very unplanned, unprotected night that he would not trade for anything. Luke was hitting far too close to the truth of the matter for his liking. Cooter wasn't about to admit to anything but he wasn't going to sit there quietly and let Luke get away with attacking him, "I don't know what the heck your talking about Luke!"

Luke frowned and said, "Don't lie Cooter you know danged well what I'm talking about, the guilty dog always barks."

Cooter calmly reminded, "**You** are the one runnn' off at the mouth, so what exactly are you guilty of?"

Bo nearly spit his teeth out but figured that if he laughed he may very well be spitting out teeth.

Luke flashed a glare at Bo, insurance to keep the blonde's mouth quiet. "I haven't done anything you don't already know about." Luke replied calmly he wasn't admitting to anything either if he could just keep Bo from spilling the beans about them and Dixie and Beth.

"Is that so?" Cooter said with a vile sneer well Dixie told me ya'll weren't together just once but MANY times!"

Luke was awake now and gaining some of his good sense that had temporarily left him between sleep and awake. Luke said quietly, "See, you already knew THAT."

Bo hoped that what ever had gotten into Luke was over. Yeah he'd had a dream, likely the same one Luke had, but he knew it was just a dream.

Cooter glared, "Do I need to remind ya'll of an appointment that you haven't been able to keep with Luther and Bryan? I'm sure I can send word by someone that you two want to see them."

Bo looked ill at the reminder from Cooter, he had indeed forgotten about it with the dreams they had been having and now the other problems to go with the dreams, "Um...no ... that won't be necessary Cooter." Bo said nervously.

Cooter pointed a finger at them through the bars, "I expect ya'll to go see them as soon as we're out of here or I go straight to them myself!"

Luke rolled his eyes at Bo, "No, I haven't forgotten. I'll be there to see Luther." Luke had cooled down but still asked very calmly, "Cooter you real sure about not ever havin' been with Daisy, ever?"

Bo wished he had a leash for his cousin and best friend, but at least they couldn't kill each other through the bars then.

Part of Cooter wanted to tell Luke what had happened in the cave and just get it out in the open but then on the other hand he wanted to live to see Daisy again too. Cooter looked Luke in the eye.....

Before he could speak to say anything Bo said, "Cooter we've really been having some strange dreams and Luke is just over reacting a bit.

Cooter was grateful for the rescue from Luke he felt as if Luke had been able to see right through him when he looked into Luke's eyes.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

In the meantime at the Duke farm, the house was empty except for the three girls. Jesse had gone out to the fields and wouldn't be back until lunch.

"How long have we been waiting?" Beth asked impatiently they had all taken the tests and were waiting on the results.

"Only two minutes Beth, just hold your horses." Dixie grumbled her nerves making her even more irritable than usual lately.

Daisy was pacing a hole through the floor when the kitchen timer dinged indicating the wait was over, all three rushed to the bathroom picking up their respective tests which they had laid in different places so they could tell which one belonged to who. Each one looked at the indicator, "Oh my God!" Beth was pale and leaning against the wall hoping her legs didn't buckle under her.

Daisy was strangely quiet just staring at the test in her hand.

Dixie looked as if she were going to throw up again but managed to keep the bile down asking, "they're positive too, ain't they?'

Beth swallowed biting back tears nodding.

Daisy just looked up numbly without a word but her eyes gave away the answer.

For a long moment none of them said a word. Each silently thinking of what this was going to mean, both good and bad. It was the bad that was overwhelming at the moment. Dixie let herself slide down to set in the floor Indian style. She looked up at Daisy with tears in her eyes, "How do I tell Luke this?"

Daisy sat down Indian style beside Dixie, Beth doing the same across from them. Daisy said, "The same way I tell Cooter, and Beth has to tell Bo ... straight out."

Beth wasn't sure she could do that and despite her own words in the back of Daisy's mind she didn't know if she could do it either.

"I...I don't know ... I don't think I can do that." Dixie said quietly trying not to choke on her tears.

"Me either... Oh God, Dixie how do we tell our parents!" Beth wailed the thought of breaking her father's heart bothered her more than telling Bo she was carrying his child.

Daisy was speaking barely above a whisper, "We got to do this first thing first and one step at a time. At least we know, now. The boys get out on the 15th and though I see the need to tell them now. I don't think it a good idea to break this to all three of them in the same room and so close together, seeing as they still have to put up with each other another two weeks. Do you two think you can hold it together another two weeks until they get home?"

Dixie considered the other choice of telling Luke in front of Bo, Cooter and Rosco. It was going to be bad enough to tell Luke the situation even if they were alone. "Yeah." she said very lowly and felt the tears building up, "I wished I would have gotten those jeans after all now."

Beth took a deep breath and nodded 'yes' that she could keep it together until the guys got out of jail. "We can go back and get some more clothes we'll be needing them anyway." Beth said quietly, a girls day out shopping didn't sound as fun as it usually was under the circumstances though.

Daisy took one of their hands in each of hers and squeezed them supportively for the next two weeks the three of them were the only ones they had that they could talk to about this or anything.

Dixie shook her head. She didn't like shopping anyway. "I think I'd just like to crawl in bed and cover my head for the next two weeks."

Daisy looked at them and said, "But, we can't do that. We've got to keep doing what we've been doing, dressing the same as much as we can, and,....." she paused before saying the rest, "Going to see the boys as usual and acting like nothing is wrong. And I know I'm gonna get the third degree about that last little incident. I swear if Rosco is cooking, whatever that was again, I'll shoot him with his own gun."

Beth looked at Daisy and Dixie she hadn't even considered the thought that they would have to continue to see the boys as if nothing was wrong.

Daisy's last comment made both of the other two girls giggle, "I'm serious! I have never smelled anything so God awful in my life!" Daisy exclaimed, at least for now they weren't dwelling on their situations in a bad light.

Jesse came in for lunch with the girls. As he was heading back out he handed Daisy a list, "Can you all run up town for a few things? I won't be needing this stuff until tomorrow so that should give you time to visit the boys a spell before dinner."

Daisy replied trying to hide the dread in her voice, "Sure Uncle Jesse."

Dixie looked at her after Jesse left, "Do you really think we can do this?"

"We've got to. Just act 'normal'." Daisy said.

Beth raised an eyebrow, how were they supposed to act 'normal'.

Dixie nodded, "OK, we'll do our best, right Beth?"

"Yes." Beth nodded as they all headed out the door getting in Daisy's car. In town, they went to the store to pick up what Jesse needed first giving themselves time to relax a little before going to see the boys so they wouldn't notice anything odd about them.

For the first time in days they got a break. Cletus was on duty. The girls came down stairs trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

Luke looked up seeing them come down stairs. They were heeding Rosco's warning and dressed as conservative as he'd seen any on them dress in months.

Dixie was the first to speak as she walked over ignoring the red line that Cletus never upheld, "Hi guys." She could feel tension in the room and it didn't have a thing to do with the girls. She looked at Luke and asked, "What's wrong? Ya'll look like you lost your dog."

"Nothin' Darlin', what are ya'll doing?" Luke smiled a little trying not to let on what was really going on between him and Cooter.

Daisy said, "Uncle Jesse wanted us to pick up a list of stuff for him that he's gonna need tomorrow."

Cooter had come to the bars out of reach of Luke of course but none of them ever paid attention to the red tape when Cletus was on duty and the girls were all standing as close to the cells as they dared and still not push their luck too far. Cooter reminded, "Since I know neither or you have spoken to Dad or Uncle Bryan, I reminded these two that I still expected them to talk to them as soon as they can after we get out of here, because that's my first two stops. Ya'll better make real sure these two beat me there first."

Dixie closed her eyes and shook her head. That was almost more information than she needed right now. "Cooter they told ya they would talk to them and I'm sure they will." She looked Luke in the eyes and closed her eyes holding back the tears she felt forming but couldn't shed right now." She was standing at the bars with one hand on the bars and the other in that 'tale tale' position on her flat tummy.

Cooter noticed where Dixie's hand was but put it down to his threat of telling Luther and Bryan if Luke and Bo didn't as soon as they got out of jail. Instead he asked, "Daisy are you feeling better from the other day?"

Daisy nodded 'yes', "Yes, I'm feeling better, it must have just been a bug or the smell of Rosco's hot dogs hit me the wrong way that day."

Cooter looked relieved that it wasn't something more serious. Bo looked at Beth reaching through the bars to caress her cheek, "Are you feelin' alright today babe? You're awful quiet."

Beth leaned her head into Bo's hand, "Yeah. I'm ok. I didn't sleep well last night and I'm a little tired today because of it." It was no lie she hadn't slept well worrying about what the test would say this morning and she had been tired a lot lately too.

Luke tried hard not to see what Cooter and Daisy were doing. He hoped Cooter was too busy to pay him any attention either. He put his hands around Dixie's and nearly pulled back from the touch as something like a current ran from his hands to his toes back to his stomach and there it stopped. He didn't know how 99% of his body could react so strongly to her touch and the one main part not respond at all. He glanced up at Cletus, who had one of Enos's comic books reading it in the corner, not paying them any mind. He looked at Cooter who was more interested in Daisy than Luke wanted to see but he was holding his tongue. He needed to try to find out about their other problem. He took Dixie's hand leading it toward the effected area. He felt her touch and the same 99% of his body that reacted to her touching his hand, also reacted now. The area she was touching felt her but there was NO reaction. Luke was nearly in tears beside himself at that discovery. He had hoped if anything would cure the problem that would, but it didn't. He tried another method. Ever since the centennial the sight of Dixie had more than excited him. He stepped back and looked her up and down, no reaction, but he noticed there was something different about the way she was dressed, conservative yes, but something else. He'd seen the shirt before but it had either shrank or she was even larger there than she had been, in fact it looked like she may have even put on a pound or too. From living with Daisy, Luke knew better than to comment on that for sure.

Between Luke and Dixie and Cooter and Daisy, Bo was still stroking Beth's face and hair, "You know when we get out of here there's gonna be a lot of work to get caught up on but they are havin' the Fall Dance on Halloween this year. Think we could manage it with out me ending up back here?" he gave her his famous smile.

Beth laughed softly, "I don't know. We might, if I keep you on a short leash."

Bo stuck his tongue out at her playfully and she pulled it.

Cooter was playing with the fingers on Daisy's hand, "Hey how, 'bout you and me going to the fall festival this year if you ain't gotta work that is."

Daisy smiled saying, "Even if I gotta work I'd be happy to go with you Cooter. Boss will just have to get by without me."

Bo said after checking to make sure Cooter wasn't paying attention he said suggestively, "OR we could skip the dance and go back to the cabin for the night without them." He motioned toward Luke and Dixie. He was actually hoping this conversation would awaken a sleeping part of his body.

Beth smiled the idea of a night in the cabin with Bo without either of their cousins very appealing but she shook her head, "As appealing as that sounds we'd better not, it's too risky that's the first place anyone would look now."

Bo disagreed, "No, they'd never expect us to go there. And I'll be real sure to stock up on a fresh supply so we won't have to worry."

Shaking her head 'no' Beth said, "Bo, I'll be lucky if I get to go to the dance or anywhere else at all especially with YOU after you talk to my Daddy." Knowing Bo this conversation wasn't over she thought, he would try and keep sweet talking her until she agreed to go somewhere private with him for a night or at least a few hours alone.

Bo winked at her, "There's always a way Darlin'." He said suggestively, then added, "Don't worry about you Daddy. It'll be Ok." He just hoped he was right.

Cooter was surprised. He didn't think Daisy would accept, "Really? You'd go out with me like that?"

Daisy nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I go out with you?"

Beth wanted to believe Bo that everything would be ok but she just didn't know, she said, "Yeah, your right, I guess I'm just being a worry wart."

Luke looked to make sure no one was paying attention to them and put his hands on Dixie's lower back drawing her closer to the bars where he could reach her better.

Dixie let Luke move her closer, melting in his touch.

Luke's hands found their way under Dixie's shirt and up her sides to her front; gently he squeezed her 'melons'.

Dixie was enjoying Luke's touch so much and was not used to changes that were going on with her body she didn't think to stop him. He had her shirt fully untucked with his arms up to his elbows under it. She was just glad for the attention even if it was partly her fault for him being there.

Luke kept feeling around, he could swear Dixie felt bigger but he wasn't certain, maybe it was just his imagination because he'd not touched Dixie in so long.

Dixie was thoroughly enjoying herself when Luke squeezed her gently. Before she knew it she had tried to jump back and couldn't stop the cry of pain that seemed all the louder in the quiet jail, "Owe!"

Dixie's cry got the attention of the others and Cooter jumped at the bars between the cells, "What'd you do to her?"

Luke looked at Dixie and pulled his hands from under her shirt holding them up in surrender toward Cooter, "Nothin' I swear!"

Cooter wasn't buying it though, "You just keep your grubby hands off my sister!"

Dixie now knew everyone in the downstairs had seen Luke's hands under her shirt, except maybe Cletus. She blushed nearly purple as she said, "Cooter, shhh I'm fine, hushhh!!!"

"Don't you tell me to hush Dixie Davenport! I'll rip your hands off Luke Duke if you touch her again!" Cooter nearly yelled.

Rosco came downstairs hearing all the yelling, "What in blue blazes is going on now? Cletus you're supposed to be watching things! They are all on the wrong side of this here line."

Cletus had come around the desk by this point his comic book forgotten, he stuttered "L...Luke...hands....were up Dixie's...shirt and she hollered."

It was likely a case of too little too late but Dixie did back up behind the line still blushing, "Cletus I didn't holler anything." Her shirt was untucked and her bra may as well not have been there with the way Luke had moved it.

Rosco looked at them all, noticing Dixie's clothes while decent, her shirt was in disarray "Alright this is the second time you all have caused a ruckus. So out you go!"

Dixie mouthed, "Sorry." to Luke.

Luke shook his head that it was 'ok' it wasn't Dixie's fault.

Bo protested the eviction, "Why are ya throwing them all out? It wasn't Beth or Daisy causing the fuss it was them two again!"

Bo pointed an accusing finger at Luke and Dixie.

Luke and Dixie both knew that no amount of protesting would change Rosco's mind. Dixie headed for the gate to be let out as Luke just walked off. He could have chewed through nails right now. That was the closest he'd been to a woman since this mess started and even physical touch couldn't get by what ever was wrong with him. Worse yet, he knew Cooter was gonna have a mouth full and likely Bo to once the girls were gone.

The minute the girls were upstairs out of sight Bo and Cooter turned to Luke and if looks could kill Cooter's would surely have killed Luke. "What in blazes were you doing?!" Cooter was more upset that Luke's hands had been on his little sister than he was about the girls having to leave.

Bo said, "Now Cooter just calm down and listen."

Luke added, "Yeah, I was trying to find an answer to our 'problem'. Call it a scientific experiment."

"Scientific experiment my Aunt Fanny c'mere Luke and I'll show you another science experiment! How hard can a neck be squeezed before the eyes pop out!" Cooter was reaching through the bars intent on doing that very thing if Luke got close enough.

"Da- - it Cooter!!" Luke said hoping to get his attention long enough to explain, "I'm really serious. If I ain't at a 100%, and, I'm NOT, after doing that, then something is danged well wrong!"

Bo creased his brow, and screwed up his face he'd been sweet talking Beth, thoughts of the two of them alone in the cabin and even talking about it had failed to get him 100%. "Da--it we got to figure out what is causing the 'problem' this is driving me nuts."

Cooter could see part of Luke's point he hadn't been touching Dixie just for the heck of it he'd really been trying to solve the mystery of their 'problem' and that was one sure fire way to cure it or at least it should have been. Cooter growled, "So Einstein, did you figure it out?"

Luke fumed, "No, dang it I didn't! But I KNOW we got a real problem." It was all he could do to not once again try to solve the problem.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Outside the courthouse Dixie was outside waiting on Beth and Daisy leaning against the car.

"Dixie, I can not believe you sometimes!" Beth said grinning a little unlike Cooter she thought it was amusing that Luke and Dixie had been messing around and had wished Bo had done the same with her.

Daisy got in the car saying, "I don't think it's fair that Rosco threw us out, some of us wasn't doing anything."

Dixie protested, "Sorry, I was just on the receivin' end ya'll. I wasn't expectin' him to squeeze quite so tight and when he did, it took me by surprise and ..."

"And?" Daisy prompted for Dixie to continue.

"And it hurt. I'm a little more tender there than I realized." Dixie explained.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Well, did you have to make so much fuss about it? Couldn't you have just made a face or grimaced at him instead of getting us all kicked out, and if you don't watch where your putting that right hand your secrets gonna be out!"

Dixie looked down and sure enough her right hand rested protectively on her flat tummy, she quickly moved it away self consciously. "Sorry ya'll, I didn't realize my hand was there. Beth, if I'd expected him to do 'that' I'd have stopped him or at least been better prepared when he ... well you know. My bra has hurt me for days now."

In the car Daisy checked herself, "Dix, I'm not having any tenderness at all here."

"Well, if your not, then why am I?" Dixie asked she was starting to think her pregnancy was strange because the only symptom that Daisy and Beth had both had like her was being sick.

Daisy again shocked them with her knowledge as she said, "All pregnancies are different and don't all have the exact same symptoms, not even in the same woman from pregnancy to pregnancy sometimes."

Beth asked, "How come you know so much about being pregnant Daisy?"

Daisy replied, "Uncle Jesse has been one of the best mid-wives around for years now. I guess I picked up some things from him, but ..." She paused, "I've also looked up some stuff in the past few weeks."

Dixie had returned her hand to her stomach, unknowingly. She said, "It may be an old wives tale, but I've heard that unplanned pregnancies are worse by far on the mom's ... especially if un-wed."

Beth frowned, "I sure hope that's an old wives tale."

Dixie still hadn't noticed her hand on her belly nor had the other two noticed they were now doing the same thing, unconsciously probably from seeing Dixie do it so much.

Daisy started the car heading back to the Duke farm asking, "Ya'll gonna be there when Bo and Luke talk to your Daddy's?"

Beth bit her lip and sighed, "We don't have much choice, I don't think Daddy and Uncle Luther will kill 'em if we're watching," she hoped.

Dixie frowned, "You give my Dad a lot of credit." Her eyes filled with tears, "He'll never approve of me being with Luke. He'll point blank tell you the only reason he keeps full coverage on the wreckers is LUKE!"

"Dixie he don't hafta approve, unless he wants his grandchild raised without a father." Daisy said calmly although there was an edge to her voice, she was a little peeved that Luther Davenport didn't trust Luke with the wreckers or so it seemed by what Dixie said about him keeping full coverage on them because of Luke.

Dixie shrugged, "That is true, but he may not want a grandchild or it's parents! As for the wrecker, he asked Luke what he'd do once to keep from getting points on his CDL's and Luke asked him if he had full coverage! That's why he kept it there." then she asked, "Can we swing by the garage? I really need to stop before we head out of town?"

Beth always the optimistic one said, "Dixie don't be ridiculous he'll be upset probably mad as a wet hen, and so will my parents but they won't stop loving us. And they will want what's best for their grandchildren."

Daisy looked over in the passenger seat, Beth was in the back seat again, "Sure no problem we have time." She headed the car toward the garage.

At the garage Dixie was glad to see her father was out on the wrecker. "Hey LB, how's it going?" She never stopped on her way to the restroom leaving Daisy and Beth to talk to LB. She wasn't sure how long she was in the restroom but it felt like forever before she was done. When she came out she heard her father out front and grimaced. She went out hoping to act like everything was fine. When Dixie came back, Daisy and Beth were standing around and talking to L.B and Luther.

Dixie has unconsciously put her hand on her stomach again, making Luther ask, "Honey are you sick?"

Dixie gave him an odd look before answering, "No, why do I look sick?"

Luther said, "You have your hand on your stomach like it hurts and you just came from the restroom."

Dixie looked down at her hand and slid it away.

Beth put her hands self consciously in her pockets to make sure she didn't do the same thing Dixie was doing.

Daisy folded her arms across her stomach keeping them from giving any reason for questions.

Dixie hoped that she looked embarrassed, "Daddy." She emphasized, then whispered, "It was likely just a cramp" She hoped she implied she was near her period and that he should chalk it up to a 'female' matter and hush.

LB did the unthinkable and asked, "Have ya'll been over to see the guys? I'm gonna try to get over there this evening."

Luther mumbled, "I'd still like to hang them by their toes leavin' us all here with all this work."

Dixie looked at Daisy and Beth hoping they would answer. She had already pulled one 'rabbit' out of her hat.

Daisy was the one to save them this time saying, "Yes, we just left. We had to get some stuff for Uncle Jesse."

Beth almost sagged with relief when Daisy answered saving them. "Daisy hadn't we better get this stuff back to Uncle Jesse?" Beth asked wanting to get them out of there as fast as possible, even though Jesse had said he didn't need it till the next day.

Daisy replied, "That's right he may need it today. Bye ya'll."

Dixie tried and hoped it worked, "We'll be home later or will call."

Luther shook his head, "I need you and Beth to stay here and work. Daisy can take that stuff on back to Jesse by herself."

Beth frowned she was so tired and the last thing she wanted to do was work at the garage and before she could stop it her mouth opened and out gushed a snappy reply, "We been working our tails off we deserve a break!"

Luther reminded, "You both agreed to help out HERE. And knew what that meant when Cooter and Luke decided to take a vacation. I need you two, if you have a complaint take it up with my drivers!"

Dixie looked from Beth to Daisy, "We'll come by after we get done here."

Daisy reminded, "I go in at 4, just come on by the Boar's Nest."

Dixie replied, "Ok."

Beth wasn't accepting that answer she was helping out as a favor he wasn't her father she didn't HAVE to help like Dixie did, "Maybe I will! We haven't had any time to ourselves and it's not fair!"

LB walked off whistling softly he knew if Beth kept talking she'd get herself in a world of trouble.

Luther reminded, "I've LET you help out here when you needed extra cash. Well, I now need the help, but if you don't want go right on ahead." The underlying message that he didn't need to say said, _"And you'll not work when you need too and I assure you that you'll be working at home if not here." _

Dixie at first didn't believe he was just gonna let her walk that easily or she'd have also complained, then she 'heard' what he didn't say. She looked at Beth hoping she'd back down.

Beth being no dummy kept quiet. She 'heard' what he said loud and clear, "Sorry." She muttered figuring she'd be in trouble for her mouth if he decided to tell her father.

Luther replied smugly, "Thought you'd see things my way. You two can 'run' parts, the cash register and gas pumps. LB let them know what parts you need to get what we have setting here back together so they can check prices and make the orders. I've got three tow jobs lined up but I'll be in and out." He then turned to Daisy basically dismissing her, "And, I'll see you for a cold one about 5."

Dixie bit her lip hoping he'd leave soon.

Daisy left them to it, she still had to get ready for work, "I'll see ya'll later at the Boar's Nest." she told Dixie and Beth as she got in her car and left.

LB said, "We need a couple fuel pumps and some fan belts, we got plenty of other stuff."

Dixie nearly told him to get them himself but Luther was still there. She just nodded and waved to Daisy as she left. Catching Beth away from the others she said, "If you see my hand 'wandering' step on my toe, slap me, and throw something my way or something. Dang I've never did that before!"

A bit later LB told Dixie to call the diner to see what the 'special' was. It happened to be foot long hot dogs. As good as they sounded LB wanted two.

Dixie thought it sounded good also and was going to order one if not two.

"Ok, I'll make sure you don't do anything to draw attention to yourself." Listening to them, Beth said, "Oh that sounds good I think I'll have one with chili, and a large order of chili cheese fries and a coke."

LB looked at her saying, "Dang girl, did you skip breakfast this morning?"

Beth shook her head 'no'.

Dixie whispered, "Keep eating like that and you'll need two sizes bigger pants too."

Beth knew she couldn't do with out either and tried to brush it off, "So I'll have some of each for later."

"Ok, I'll order it." Dixie said not saying she was ordering two foot longs for herself.

After lunch arrived they all dug in greedily. About half way through his second foot long LB said, "Whew! I'm getting stuffed I'm gonna need a nap!" He looked over at Beth and Dixie who were still eating.

Beth ate her foot long chili dog and most of her chili cheese fries rolling her eyes at LB, "Oh no you got work to do, if we don't get a day off you don't get a nap!"

Daisy had told Jesse when she got back that his supplies was in the trunk of her car, he went to the trunk and got them while she put something on for supper and got ready for work. While getting ready she thought again about the test results and how hard it was going to be to keep it from Cooter until he was out of jail, part of her almost wished Rosco wouldn't let them visit anymore after what happened today between Luke and Dixie.

A few hours after lunch, Dixie went to the pop machine for a Coke hoping it would settle whatever was going on in her chest. She had a burning in her chest from her throat to her stomach that she had never had before. In fact she thought setting out front in the air may also help. She sat down hoping LB and Beth didn't miss her at least for awhile.

It wasn't to be though, after about ten minutes, Beth came looking for Dixie finding her out front sipping her coke, "Hey you can't be slacking off just cos you're the owner's daughter!"

Dixie shot Beth a dirty look saying, "I ain't slacking off. I don't feel good."

"Excuses, excuses" Beth grumbled.

To which Dixie replied, "I really ain't feeling so good Beth, I have a burning that starts in my throat and goes all the way down to my stomach."

Beth changed her attitude at this and got a look of concern on her face, "Should we radio Uncle Luther?"

Dixie shook her head she didn't think that was necessary at least not yet. "If I knew what the problem was I'd likely know how to fix it, but I've never had this before. I was hoping the Coke and a little air would help."

NARRATOR: Well don't look now folks, but guess who's coming into Hazzard Square. From one direction Luther had a car in tow to the garage and from the other direction Uncle Jesse was coming to get diesel for the tractor.

Beth turned her concerned look from Dixie to the street long enough to see Luther in the wrecker coming in one way and Jesse from the other, "Oh no, this could be bad."

Dixie looked up and seen what Beth saw, suddenly getting better jumping up from her chair, "I'm outta here!"

Beth grabbed her arm, "Not without me you ain't! I ain't dealing with them." Beth said.

Dixie took her arm out of Beth's hand, "Give me five minutes. I'm going to get the mail and go to Rhuebottoms to see if I can find something or figure out what will help this." Dixie knew if they both showed up together and her looking half as bad as she felt that she was sunk.

"I'm coming with you; I don't want to be nowhere round here." Beth said as Luther loomed ever closer.

Dixie said, "C'mon let's find LB and tell him we're gone before they get here."

The two found LB elbow deep under the hood of Mr. Wilson's pickup truck. Dixie said, "LB we're gonna go get the mail, and go pick up something at Ruebottom's ok."

"You two will do anything to get out of work today won't you?" LB grumbled but the two girls didn't hear him they had done walked off toward the post office.

Dixie was smart enough to go around the square toward Jesse, not her father. She smiled and waved politely just before ducking into the Post Office. Once inside she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Miz Tisdale said, "Girls? Is something wrong? You came in like you were being chased."

Dixie said a bit too quick, "Yes, Ma'am! We just needed a break from the garage for a few minutes. Can we get the garage mail and the mail for the house?"

"Sure thing, honey just take a number." Miz Tisdale said.

Dixie took the number and handed it to Miz Tisdale who then said, "ID please." Even though she had know both girls since they were born. Dixie reached into her jeans pocket and handed her driver's license to the Postmaster who already was reaching for the mail.

Beth stood beside Dixie with her elbows propped on the counter, "Can I have our mail too while I'm here, might as well get it too."

Beth was already reaching for her own driver's license before Miz Tisdale even said a word "Of course, take a number."

Beth sighed but took a number sometimes the old lady's insistence that regulations be followed to the letter could be annoying.

Dixie had actually hoped getting the mail would take longer, but once they had it they went to Rhuebottom's store. Dixie made her way to the over-the-counter meds as Beth browsed. Dixie searched several medications until she found one that pretty well matched her symptoms. "Beth?" she called to her cousin in the next isle. "Come here a minute."

Beth came over to where she was.

A bit embarrassed Dixie asked, "Have you ever had heartburn?"

"No. Why?" Beth replied.

Of all the heartburn stuff 'fits' more what I have going on than anything else.

Beth shrugged not too worried about it now that Dixie's symptoms had a name, she'd heard her parent's talk of having heartburn after eating certain foods, "Maybe it's those two foot long hot dogs you had earlier." Beth said.

Dixie nodded then replied, "If it is, and this stuff works, promise not to ever LET me do that again!" She purchased the medication and took it as soon as she left the store. "Let's take the long way back around the square?"

Beth agreed without thinking where that lead.

As they approached the courthouse the boys could be seen standing near the window of the jail. Without giving it much thought Dixie was across the courthouse grass and at the side window. "Pssssttt!"

"Dixie!" Beth said following her cousin across to the courthouse hunkering down out of sight behind the bushes by the window.

Luke and Bo smiled their killer smiles, "What're ya'll doing out there? Why don't you come in and see us?"

Dixie said, "We'd love to but we ain't got long, we were just getting the mail for home and the garage, then went over to Ruebottom's to get something."

Bo rubbed his finger on Beth's that were holding onto the bars to keep her balance, "Sure you ain't got time honey?" A bolt of electricity went up Beth's arm at Bo's touch but she shook her head 'no', "Sorry Bo, we really ain't got time."

Dixie looked at Beth, "Are you really in a hurry to get back?" she paused and said, "Come on? Rosco's sure to have forgotten about this morning."

Luke grinned wickedly, "Enos is on."

Dixie looked from Luke to Beth. She was feeling a lot better and knew they could likely get away with 'murder' if Enos was on. "Come on!" She was gone before Beth had time to reply. Dixie went straight down to the cell area with Beth close behind; Enos was sitting at the desk reading a comic book as usual. "Hey Enos" the two girls greeted the deputy.

"Hey ya'll just a second and I'll unlock that gate." Getting his keys Enos walked over to the locked gate letting them in then went back to his comic book at the desk paying no attention to them as they stepped past the line on the floor and right up to the bars.

Cooter appeared to be asleep. Dixie went over to Luke at the wall side of the cell, while Beth was with Bo where the two cells met. Dixie hoped Luke would continue where they had left off and she wasn't disappointed.

Try as he may, Luke was getting plenty of reaction from Dixie, but nothing from the one part of his body that he now wished would at least acknowledge still had blood flow to it. He wasn't sure how long he could take this and didn't even want to think what would happen when they were released after so long if he couldn't finally enjoy himself at least once before he faced Luther.

Bo having always followed Luke's lead didn't waist anytime with Beth, his hands worked her shirt free from her pants and ran up her bare back massaging as they went so that she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, his fingers working into the deep tissue and muscles of her back. When he reached her bra she felt it loosen around her as he undid the clasp.

Luke was a bit more conservative in his 'attack' he slide his hands under Dixie's breast, which he had gotten to know pretty well at the cabin. He could swear they were quite a bit larger than at the cabin.

Dixie was trying to keep up the appearance of a 'normal' conversation rattling on and on about 'nothing' hoping Enos thought they were talking.

Bo was taking his sweet time feeling Beth's breast reacquainting himself with their feel and size, thinking the same thing about Beth as Luke was thinking about Dixie. Beth was doing her best as well to keep things looking 'normal' although there was no need because Enos was so engrossed in his comics he forgot he wasn't the only one in the jail.

Dixie was now aware of her very sensitive breasts and braced herself for Luke to 'fondle' them. In fact she rather looked forward to it IF he didn't inadvertently squeeze too hard.

For the moment she was in 'heaven'.

Beth glanced over at Dixie, then at Cooter in the cell next to Bo and Luke, then let her gaze wander over to Enos at the desk, none of them were paying attention to her and Bo. Bo was really getting into it and inadvertently squeezed a little too hard causing Beth to squeak and quickly look around to see if anyone had heard her.

Dixie had to grin a little at least! She knew what had happened. Luke was at least taking' it a bit easy after the last time. He may have been being gentle, but Dixie was gritting her teeth trying to keep quiet!! Most of Luke was really getting into this; problem was there was still one part that was not 'in the game'.

Luke was taking his thumb and rubbing her; Dixie crossed her legs and held her breath to keep silent.

It was all Beth and Dixie could do to keep quiet as the boys worked themselves into a 'dither', unknown to any of them downstairs Rosco was coming into work and was at the gate before anyone knew it, but he hadn't yet seen what was going on just slightly out of sight at the cells. "Enos you dipstick unlock the gate!"

Enos jumped, startled by Rosco the comic book flying into the air as he scrambled around the desk, "Y...yes sir." Enos was so flabbergasted by Rosco's sudden appearance he didn't see the girls move back over the line quickly trying to fix their shirts before Rosco got in sight.

When he was in though he pointed at the two, "Didn't I toss you two trouble makers out this morning?"

Beth put her hands on her hips shirt still a little askew, "We wasn't doing nothing just visiting and it wasn't me this morning causing trouble!"

Dixie tried to act innocent though her bra felt weird, she said, "I certainly ain't done nothing wrong. She may not have been but that didn't say what Luke was doing. In the mean time, Bo and Luke were frustrated more than ever, their whole bodies was on fire with their 'need' for the girls except the one part that was supposed to be.

Bo swore under his breath, he was getting worried that he was dying; he thought he might as well have been if he wasn't.

They both knew, and even Cooter knew, if any or all of them was with a lady and that part failed they would be sunk.

"It don't make no never mind what you were or weren't doing...out the both of ya!" Rosco threw them out for the second time that day.

They went back up the stairs and out the courthouse, Beth asked, "Well genius, what we gonna do now? We hafta go back to the garage sometime or Uncle Luther's gonna come looking for us."

Dixie replied, "Well, I guess we go back. She was feeling much better even before their stop at the jail.

"Ok, c'mon I wonder if Jesse's still there?" Beth asked leading the way back over to the garage looking around for Luther or Jesse.

Dixie pointed to the white pickup, "Yeah, he's still there."

As Beth and Dixie walked up, Jesse spotted them, "Well, I see you girls are looking like you feel better." Beth swore under her breath when Luther looked up at that, she had hoped Jesse hadn't noticed or at least wouldn't say anything.

Dixie answered, "Yes, sir."

Luther said, "You didn't say ya'll weren't feeling well this morning, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Dixie had figured out her problem and replied, "Yeah, we ate hot dogs for lunch, and I had terrible heartburn this evening.

Beth was relieved that Dixie had answered, "Yeah, just heartburn from the hot dogs at lunch."

Beth hoped Jesse wouldn't say anything more about it, letting Luther in on the morning sickness they had experienced this morning. Beth just hoped Jesse hadn't figured out that it was morning sickness.

Jesse replied, "That's good. Well, I guess I better go see those boys since I had to come to town. I'll be seein' ya'll." Jesse walked down the stairs of the jail and stopped at the gate waiting on Rosco to let him in the gate.

Luke was looking out the window still trying to figure what was going on with him, Bo and Cooter. Whatever it was he had to get it fixed and soon! He was deep in his own thoughts and didn't hear Jesse; in fact he nearly didn't hear Bo.

Bo had just said, "Luke? What are we going to do? Especially when we get out of here if this still happens?"

Jesse could see them both deep in concentration as he waited. Jesse asked concerned, "If what still happens?"

Both boys nearly jumped out of their skins.

But Rosco spoke before either could answer Jesse, "Jesse I'm gonna hafta send these boys off now if they don't settle down."

Jesse pointed his finger at Rosco through the gate as the Sheriff unlocked it, "Now you listen here Rosco....."

Rosco interrupted Jesse, something very few people would ever think of doing, "Luke had his hands inside Dixie's shirt twice today. 'Feelin her up' and then, I caught Bo doing it to Beth just a little while ago."

Luke would have liked to have crawled under the jail right about now. He closed his eyes, dropped his head and gritted his teeth, trying to will his mouth to keep shut for what was about to come.

Jesse stopped his thoughts and reformed them. He looked from Rosco to Luke, then to Bo, and back to Luke, "What in tarnation has gotten into you two fools?"

Bo said, "The girls were right THERE." He pointing at the spot outside the cell continuing, "That's like putting a pretty wrapped present in front of a little kid and saying don't open it."

Luke winced glancing up at Jesse; Bo was not helping the situation.

Jesse frowned at Bo, "You two controlled yourselves better at twelve! What has gotten into you two? You BOTH know better than to act like that! Especially in public!"

Luke said, "Uncle Jesse I know you are right, but there is some strange things going on, that I believe is causing us to act strangely. You know we don't act like that!"

Rosco added, "I used to think you two had better sense than to do a lot of the fool things ya'll been doing lately!"

Jesse said, "So did I!"

Taking a deep breath Jesse calmed himself thinking about what Luke said about strange things causing their behavior, he wanted to at least give them the benefit of the doubt before he decided they were just being idiots. "Strange things huh, what kinds of strange things Lucas?" Jesse questioned with a glare he still wasn't pleased with them no matter what the reason for their acts.

Luke took a breath and began, "I told you about the strange dreams. Then, there is the Family Bible stuff. WE then dreamed that Daisy ran off with Cooter. Then, the girls showed up and ..." Luke didn't think Jesse was going to buy his strange rambled thoughts.

Jesse didn't believe a word he was hearing, "HOG WASH! Luke that is all malarkey to try and talk yours and Bo's way clear of what you was doing!"

Luke and Bo both had their heads hung now, Luke's story was true but it did sound bad, just rambling to excuse what they were doing.

Luke looked Jesse in the eye and motioned for him to come closer. Looking to see Rosco had gone back to his desk, "And we ALL also have a problem that is really concerning us."

Bo's eyes went wide!

Cooter came off the bunk!

Luke saw them both.

Jesse said, "What kind of problem son?"

Cooter was at the connecting bars in one stride, "Luke, hush!"

Bo was for once couldn't think of anything to say.

Luke held up his hand for them to be quiet. "Jesse the last time we were here and for the first week this time from the time we woke up all through the day we had problems ... we were about to explode from, ..... need. Part of that was the reason for us needing more clothes here than ever ..."

Cooter and Bo were wishing the floor would open up and swallow them but neither said a word, waiting for Jesse's wise wisdom.

Luke continued to explain, "We were having dreams about girls and ended up needing to change clothes. Remember, that stage where Bo needed clean sheets about every morning ..." he paused.

Bo shot him an evil look.

Jesse nodded, "I remember. I got the point."

"Then it all changed up on us. Right now, we ..." He wasn't sure how to say what there current problem was but knew Cooter nor Bo wanted it voiced.

"Luuke!" Bo said giving Luke another evil look.

Cooter growled from the other cell, "Luke if I wanted my personal business aired I'd do it myself!"

Luke, however, wasn't listening to either one he was desperate for an answer to their 'problem' and Jesse was the only person he could think of that might could help them.

Luke tugged at his collar, then looked at Bo and Cooter, "Ya'll got any better ideas? I'm open for suggestions here, but this man has doctored everything from a stray cat up to us ALL! Frankly I'm darned worried here!" he struggled to keep his voice even but to emphasis his point. "I'd really like NOT to be the laughing stock of the town."

Jesse seen Luke was dead serious about what ever was going on, but had to say, "Too late. Ya'll have already won the title."

Luke nodded, but said, "Jesse have you ever felt like you was standing on a hotplate all over you body and yet one part still felt as if it had ice water running over it?"

Jesse scratched his beard in thought; he'd experienced a lot of things in his many years of life but never anything quite like this. He said, "No, Luke I can't say that I have, but I'm sure there's a reason for it and we'll find out what that reason is don't you worry."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief even though he wasn't sure that Jesse knew exactly what he meant, "Uncle Jesse, " He said in the same voice he used at about age 3, then continued to explain, "Normally, I have always had decent control of ALL of my body parts, but for the first stay here and the first week we all were here, 'it' or well, 'they' were more than eager to 'please' though there was no one to please." He sighed, "Now, we could have all 12 of Playboy's calendar girls here and I don't think it would help."

Jesse frowned, "Well Luke, the only thing I can think is to get Doc to check on things."

All three guys were quick to respond to this with a firm and assertive, "NO!"

"Well, if you don't want Doc involved then I guess no one has died from a little," Jesse used a play on words, "soft peter."

That was it!! Luke looked at Jesse, "THAT'S IT!!!!"

"What is what?" Jesse said.

Both Cooter and Bo looking wide eyed at him.

"You said soft peter, I've heard of 'salt peter' or potassium nitrate." Luke said.

The four looked at each other then at Rosco.

Rosco wasn't paying attention to them, but after a minute or two got the feeling he was being watched and looked up asking, "What?"

Jesse glared, "What did ya do to MY boys?"

"Me? I ain't done nothing to nobody Jesse. I don't know what you're talking about!" Rosco defended himself thinking 'Of all the nerve Jesse Duke accusing him of doing something to the boys.'

Jesse just frowned, "Boys I'll go talk to Doc and see what I can find out."

Cooter looked at Luke and Jesse, "Surely that stuff don't work?" He had heard the myths.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Well, if that is what it is, it surely don't work the way I thought it was meant to. I thought it would take the 'desire' as well as make you not functional."

"Well, apparently that ain't so if that's what this is!" Bo couldn't help sounding more than a little perturbed.

"Wonder how long we'll have to put up with this." Cooter sighed.

Jesse tried to calm them down, "I'll go talk to Doc and there is any possibility I'll be back to let ya'll know what I found out. Ya'll just calm down."

Bo asked Luke as Jesse left, "What is that stuff?"

Luke said, "I heard about it in the Marines. They used to swear they serve it to us. If they did, this ain't it. It was said it was put in the eggs at breakfast so that a 'certain joint' wouldn't get stiff when it wasn't supposed to. Well, that part would sure be right but I understood it should also take the desire which it, IF anything this made that worse!"

"Will it ever work again?" Bo asked his life would be over if not.

Luke frowned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just as soon as it gets out of our systems. IF that is what it is." He glared at Rosco.

"How long will that be?" Luke we got reputations and this ain't gonna help 'em none!" Bo exclaimed.

Cooter glared at Bo, he wasn't helping any of them feel better

Luke replied, "I don't know maybe Jesse will have more answers."

Bo sat down on his bunk, putting his chin in his hand with his elbow on his knee, sulking.

Cooter circled the tiny cell unable to sit still now.

01~~~~~~01

Jesse walked into Doc's office, "Hello Rachel, is the Doc busy I need to talk to him about something."

The pretty brunette receptionist smiled shaking her head, "No, go right on back he's in his office".

Jesse thanked her and went back to the doc's private office knocking, opening the door when he was invited to enter.

"Jesse, what brings you by, you ain't feeling poorly are you?" Doc asked.

Jesse sat down in the chair across the desk, "No, I ain't sick. I have a question for you."

Doc folded his hands on top of the desk, "What can I help you with?"

Jesse wasn't sure to how to ask this so he figured to just spit it out. "Has Rosco contacted you about giving the boys anything to slow their, ummmmm ... desires?

Doc pressed his lips then relaxed them then pressed them again, he and Jesse had been friends a long time and he wasn't comfortable with lying to him but he wasn't sure whether he was under patient confidentiality with Rosco or not.

Jesse used Doc's seldom heard first name, "Them are my boys. You can tell me anything about them, but I'll rephrase it ... could Rosco be giving anything that would actually work. Everyone has heard stories for years about such things. And if he was givin' them something how would it work?"

Doc looked at Jesse, "What is going on with the boys?"

Jesse took a few minutes to describe what the boys had told him.

Doc was surprised to here that the medication actually worked, he said, "I think I'll just go over and have a talk with them myself."

"Mind if I come along? If Rosco has got anything to do with this I want to have a few words with him." Jesse did not look at all pleased. So the two went back over to the jail to talk to the boys.

Rosco looked up and frowned as he saw Jesse come back down the stairs with Doc. Even though he knew he'd given the boys the medication Doc gave him as he was told to he still got a bit worried.

Doc said, "I'd like to see the boys Rosco."

Luke nudged Bo. Jesse must have found out something for Doc to be with him.

Bo was relieved yet horrified to see Doc, if Doc was there then the whole town was sure to find out what was going on.

Cooter was having the same thoughts as Bo when he saw Doc come in with Jesse it was bad enough having Jesse know what was going on with him without getting Doc involved.

Doc came over to the bars ignoring Rosco's red line. He sized their embarrassment up and then asked, "Exactly what is going on boys?"

Bo and Cooter looked at Luke, who knew he was now the spokesperson for them, "Doc for two weeks before this time me and Bo had a hard time controlling ourselves then for the first week or so the three of us were having much the same trouble. Doc I haven't had those sorts of dreams since I was in Jr. High. Then, everything flip flopped. We're having the same feelings but now something just isn't ... responding."

"Same feelings, but not responding you say?" Doc asked.

Luke nodded 'yes' this perplexed even Doc he was sure that the stuff he had give Rosco would have stopped even the desires. Doc clarified, "So the 'desires' are there, but the ability isn't?"

Luke nodded, "Exactly."

Doc frowned. "The desires are they only from dreams or pictures or ..."

Luke saw where he was going with the questions.

Before Luke could answer, Rosco made a noise letting everyone know he'd heard them. "No, Doc I've caught them playing touchy feely with girls two times in today!!!"

Luke tried to explain, "I was trying to find out if ..." Luke stopped in mid-sentence.

Doc figured out what Luke was trying to find out. "I see. Ok."

Bo and Cooter were nearly purple with embarrassment but neither of them tried to stop Luke from explaining, they just wanted an answer and to get things 'fixed'.

Doc looked at Rosco saying, "Are you following the instructions exactly as I said?"

Luke, Cooter and Bo all had their mouths hanging open as Rosco answered, "Yes, Siree, and they ain't none of them needed a change of clothes or cold shower in the mornings."

Jesse glared at Rosco, "Directions? Directions on WHAT, Rosco?"

Luke followed behind Jesse, "Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that myself!"

Rosco, stuttered making incoherent sounds he was caught and he knew it.

Doc felt bad about his part in it all now that he knew it had only made the boys worse, he said, "He asked me for something to....uh...'help' with the boys desires and I told him to put a little in their coffee each morning."

Jesse bellowed, "You TWO DID WHAT??"

Doc looked at Jesse, "From what I knew it should have calmed them down real nice. Should have taken the desire and temporarily the ability to ... ummm ... follow through; but I've never heard of it doing this."

Rosco just continued to babble!

"What if it's permanent?" Bo said finding his voice, his life was over he just knew it.

Cooter swore under his breath.

Jesse asked the question all three in the cell wanted an answer to, "How long until everything is 'normal' again?"

"Thirty days." Doc answered hesitantly.

Luke slapped the bars angrily, "You're kidding thirty days!"

Doc asked Rosco, "When did you give them the last does?"

Rosco said proudly thinking he was doing the right thing, "This morning."

Doc asked, "They get out of here when?"

Rosco looked at the calendar, "The 15th."

Doc shook his head, "Rosco I told you that once it got in their systems and they had taken it so long it would take about thirty days for them to be normal again. Why didn't you stop it on the 15th of last month?"

Rosco answered still proud of himself, "It was working so good, and things was so peaceful without them wanting showers and changes of clothes that I figured on making it last until they got out. THEN these two started playing touchy feely when the girls visited!"

Jesse said, "So, since Rosco isn't going to give them any more of that stuff…right Rosco?"

Rosco just stood there.

"I **said**, isn't that right Rosco. In fact you're going to give it to Doc before we leave." Jesse said.

"Ok, ok!" Rosco huffed.

Jesse continued, "Then, the boys here should be just fine by the 2nd of next month?"

Doc replied, "I said 'about' thirty days. They could be fine by the time they get out of here or it could be a day or so after the 2nd."

Luke swore, "Oh, well that's just great!"

Doc said, "Well, it's not like ya'll are married or nothing. In fact haven't even heard of any of the three of you dating anyone steadily ..."

Cooter swore, "Da--it, I had plans as soon as I got out of here."

Luke recalling the dream about Cooter and Daisy glared and said, "Yeah and me and Bo know WHO with!"

Cooter replied, "Don't tell me ya'll didn't have plans, cos I know YA'LL."

Neither denied it, all they could think about was spending time with Dixie and Beth when they got out but Cooter's next words brought them thudding back to earth, "Ya'll was gonna talk to Uncle Bryan and Dad as soon as you got out remember." Cooter added, "To talk about the night it snowed and your 'intentions'."

Jesse knew about the night but Cooter didn't know that.

Luke confirmed part of his statement, "I'll be by to see Luther. YOU just make sure that you have your own talk."

Bo confirmed the other part of the statement, "I said I'd go talk to Bryan and I will."

Jesse listened to the exchange between the boys and wondered why Luke would be reminding Cooter about talking to a girl's father.

Doc looked at Rosco, "Well, I think I've done all I can do here. I'll be taking the Potassium Nitrate with me."

Rosco went to get it.

Luke frowned, "I figured that's what it was but never knew it worked, but I'm sure as he-- a believer now!"

Cooter said with nearly a whimper, "Me too!"

Bo said, "Me three!" they were three very miserable young men to be sure.

Doc said, "If ya'll need me, send for me." The guys all nodded their heads hung miserably as the Doc went back upstairs to get the potassium nitrate from Rosco, Jesse following.

Cooter was still fuming.

Once Luke got over the initial disappointment of knowing it was likely going to awhile even after he got home before he'd be back to normal, but was relieved to know that he would eventually be fine, it dawned on him that Cooter was more vocal about not being able to 'finish' what he started after getting out. This meant if he planned to see Daisy that he had plans to take her to bed. Luke took a deep breath trying to stay cool asking nonchalantly, "So Coot, who was did you have plans with when we got out of here?"

Cooter looked up at Luke, his face looked confused, then knowingly, then total blank before he replied, "No one in particular. Just planned to maybe go to Mable's."

"Mable's huh?" Luke asked he didn't believe that one. If Cooter had a trip to Mable's planned he likely wouldn't have said anything in front of Doc and Jesse. Then, Luke remembered a time when he had split up with his first real steady girl friend after high school and he frequently went to Mable's because at the time that was all he was out to get and if he didn't want a whole evening he'd just go to Mable's and Cooter had talked junk to him on more than one occasion. "How come you used to give me such a hard way to go about going to Mable's and even said no one would ever see you there. So which is it Cooter?"

"I didn't say I WAS going I said MAYBE." Cooter hoped Luke wouldn't ask what he planned to do if he didn't go to Mable's because he didn't have a backup story. He hadn't been seeing anyone and Luke knew it.

His hopes were dashed when Luke asked, "If you ain't going to Mable's who ARE you going to see? C'mon Coot don't hold out on us buddy."

Bo perked up now listening too. He added to Luke's questions, "Yeah ain't known ya to be talking to anyone in months."

Cooter looked up at them, almost considering the truth for almost a second, before saying, "Well, I've been scouting out a few prospects." Which was the truth, though Daisy lately was the top one and if she was willing he wouldn't even worry about the others. "What about you, Luke? Ain't known you to even have a one night stand in months."

"I've talked to a few a while back," Luke said, a while back had been before he'd been with Dixie. Cooter eyed Luke wondering how long ago a while back had been before he'd hopped in the sack with Dixie. Luke continued his sentence, "myself Cooter, but like I told ya before I only have plans to talk to one in particular when I leave out of here. So who were you scouting out?" Luke asked with a bit of a grin.

Bo saw where Luke was going with this.

Trouble was so did Cooter! "Sally Sue Ransom." Cooter said the first name that came to mind, trouble was Sally was seeing someone from Capitol City and everyone knew it.

Bo scoffed, "She's got a feller and you **know** it Cooter, so who is it that your really going to see?"

Luke folded his arms across his chest waiting, the more Cooter stalled the more Luke was certain it was Daisy that Cooter had plans with.

Cooter then said, "There's Mindy Joe Simms, she's kinda cute."

Luke said, "Trouble with Mindy Joe is she was flirting with Bo even wanted him to take her to the centennial."

Cooter said, "I was also talking to Sarah Miller."

Bo said, "Sarah's been making eyes at Luke for weeks."

Cooter almost swore out loud thinking as hard as he could to come up with a girl that was available and not chasing someone else or being chased, "I also been talking to Mavis Walker."

Luke raised his eyebrows at Cooter, "Mavis, huh? That's interesting. I heard from a real reliable source that she is messing around with Robin's soon to be ex husband." The Ex husband to be was Luke's old high school rival, Ralph and the reliable source they could all about figure was Luke's ex girl friend herself the way Luke was grinning. "Come on Cooter just come out with it. You and we all know you want to be with Daisy and have already been!"

Cooter was running out of names of girls, he stepped away from the adjoining bars out of reach of both the Duke boys before answering, "Yeah, so it's Daisy, ya'll have been with my sister and cousin!"

Luke had a look of satisfaction on his face saying, "Ah ha! I knew it! Now, why don't you admit you've already been with her and we'll have it all out in the open."

Cooter said, "Why don't you quit trying to get me to admit to things because of some stupid dream you had Lucas."

Luke nodded, "Stupid dream huh? We'll see, time will tell. Just remember, sometimes things happen and you can't hide them, no matter how hard you try to." Luke was satisfied at the moment that Cooter had admitted it was Daisy he wanted to talk to. Luke grinned and stretched across the bunk.

"I'm not trying to hide anything Luke," Cooter said. If he'd known about Daisy being pregnant he would have been worried about Luke and Bo finding it out.

Luke replied as if he knew something, but had no idea what, "Time will tell there Cooter. Time will tell."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Oct 11, 1880

The dawn was breaking across Hazzard and even with their late arrival Cooter was awake and counting his blessings as he watched his bride sleep. After awhile Cooter thought he'd dress and slip away to the diner for coffee and a light breakfast. He dressed, put on his gun belt, took his key, locked the door and went to the diner. He ordered two coffee's and two bacon biscuits to take with him. The waitress figured this was breakfast for the blacksmith shop and never thought twice about it.

01~~~~~~~~01

Jesse Duke hadn't slept much through the night and was up before dawn. The major chores were done, he hooked up the wagon intent on bringing back his niece after finding her, he headed to town.

Arriving in town just after day break, Jesse parked the wagon outside the mill, but there was no sign of anyone else. Climbing down he headed over to the hotel in hopes of running into the Marshal to see if he'd seen Daisy or Cooter. If the Marshal hadn't seen them then he was going to check the blacksmith shop, by then the young man's father should be there and Jesse hoped he would know where his son was.

Cooter was nearly at the hotel door with a paper poke holding the breakfast.

Jesse was just about to the Sheriff's office when he seen Cooter on the other side of the street.

Jesse turned and was in front of Cooter in three strides, "Have you seen Daisy?"

Jesse looked tired and worried having aged ten years over night Cooter thought, "Yes sir, she's upstairs at the hotel." Cooter didn't wish to worry Jesse further and they were going to go out to the farm and talk to him later, they might as well get it over with now he thought. Cooter wisely took a step backwards after seeing the fire in Jesse's eyes, "Sir, we went to the next town and were married last night. We would have been at the dance as planned to meet you but a wheel came off the wagon. It was quite late when we got to town." Cooter explained, hoping that in such a public place he would be that much safer.

Jesse said very quietly and very calmly, "You what?"

Cooter again answered, "We went to the next town and got married."

Jesse pressed his lips together collecting himself before he spoke, "How did you get someone to marry you? She is not of age until next month."

Cooter replied sternly, "That may be, but we have the marriage license all legal like upstairs, besides knowing the marriage has been consummated, would you really want to interfere with that? When there is only a matter of days before she turns 21?" He hoped that Daisy's uncle would see the sense in this.

Jesse did see the sense in it all, what was done was done but it didn't make him any the happier. He had promised Daisy's parents he'd take care of her and she had run off and gotten married while in his care. "I would like to speak to my niece please." Cooter nodded and headed upstairs with Jesse close behind.

Cooter pulled out his key, turned to Jesse before unlocking the door, "If you'll give us a couple minutes? I'll send her right out to you." Cooter knew Daisy wasn't dressed to receive company.

Jesse nodded once leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest. Turning the key in the lock, Cooter entered the room sitting the poke down he sits on the bed next to Daisy stroking the hair from her face gently.

Daisy looked up and smiled at her husband, "Morning."

"Morning to you Mrs. Davenport." Cooter said, giving her a few seconds to wake up and enjoy the morning. Finally he said, "Your Uncle is outside the room. " Cooter paused for a couple seconds, "He knows you are my wife."

Daisy, slowly sat up in bed, "Morning Mr. Davenport." swallowing hard as she listened to what Cooter said. "Was he angry?"

Cooter shrugged, he had known Jesse was upset but the older man hadn't acted overly angry, "I think he was more worried about what had happened to you last night than anything."

Daisy nodded, tossing the covers back, "I got to get dressed." She hurriedly put on her clothes, brushed at her hair and started to the door.

Cooter followed her to the door.

Daisy opened the door, and shyly said, "Uncle Jesse."

"Well girl I hear you got yourself married." Jesse said harshly

Daisy nodded 'yes' holding the door to the room open not wanting to discuss this in the hallway for others to hear, "Won't you come in Uncle Jesse and we can talk about this."

Jesse came into the room glaring at Cooter standing next to Daisy as he did. "Please have a seat." Daisy indicated a chair against the wall.

After Jesse had sat down he asked, "Why didn't you wait until you were of age, its less than a month away."

Daisy said, "We are in love and just wanted to get married."

Cooter added, "Besides with the trouble with my sisters and you nephews, I seriously doubted either you or my father would be very open minded about us marrying."

Jesse replied, "I can't say you would be wrong about that, but I try not to judge people on the mistakes made by others." he paused. "I take it you have a home ready for your bride?" He was willingly to open his home to them. He knew the boys would not be there long and he missed having someone there with him, besides there was plenty of room to build.

Cooter bowed his head a bit before answering, "No, Sir. This happened pretty quick. I plan to look for a place today."

Jesse still acted as though he was not happy, "That won't be necessary."

Cooter feared the worse at that statement, "Excuse me, Sir?"

Jesse still held the frown on his features but said, "You and Daisy may stay with me. I am not so upset that I will allow my niece to live in a hotel until you find a home when I have a perfectly good home already and plenty of room for you both."

Daisy hugged Jesse, saying, "Thank you Uncle Jesse, we are sorry to have put you through this but it was all so sudden as Cooter said."

Neither one was ready to tell him they suspected that a little one might be on the way.

Cooter was grateful but also full of pride. He looked at his wife, then said, "Thank you, Sir. If that is acceptable with Daisy, we will accept, but I insist on paying our way." He said this even though he wasn't sure if he'd have a job once his father found out about his marriage.

Jesse wasn't so old that he did not remember what it was to be a newly married young man and wanting to make a life for your new wife, "Daisy is this acceptable with you?" he asked her.

Daisy looked to Cooter, then to Jesse, "Yes, as long as we are able to live our own lives."

Jesse assured them, "You may come and go as you please I will not interfere, I am glad you have accepted my offer it will be good to have others in the house besides myself."

Jesse also said, "I have also set a side a section of my land for each of you and your two fool cousins. If you ever want to build on it it, it will be yours." Jesse said, "Now, I'll go see the Deputy and advise him that I have found you."

Daisy asked, "Is it alright if we come along and see the boys and Cooter's sisters?"

Jesse nodded 'yes', "That would be fine."

The three of them left the hotel going down to the jail. The deputy let them in saying, "I see that you have found your niece."

Jesse nodded not explaining further as they all went over to the cells greeting the prisoners and talking small talk. Cooter cleared his throat, glancing at Daisy, Cooter held her hand tightly in his before continuing, "Daisy and I were married last night."

'Oohhes and awes' broke out amoung Dixie, Beth and even Bo, finally Luke asked solonmly, "Why? Why now? Just BEFORE her birthday? Is there a reason you couldn't wait for us to be out in a few days and her parents to travel here from Kentucky? What exactly is your rush Davenport?"

Cooter thought very carefully before he spoke, "It was a spur of the moment decision, we are in love and felt that we could not wait another day." It was mostly the truth, they were in love and due to the news Daisy had given Cooter they had also felt that they could not wait.

Luke didn't buy any of this and still eyed the blacksmith's son dubiously he was positive there was more to the story if he could just figure out how to get Cooter to admit it. Luke sized the man up, he was more nervous than he should be. He asked, "Are you sure we know everything we should be knowing about ya'lls trip into town?

Daisy turned on him, "Luke! You got NO right to say something like that!"

Luke said, "I am just looking out for your well being Daisy, he seems awful nervous about something."

Daisy glared at Luke, Jesse scolded, "Luke, we have no reason to suspect anything of Mr. Davenport other than what he says. They got married in a rush because they did not think they could wait until Daisy's 21st birthday that is all."

Luke said looking Mr. Davenport in the eye, "Just a feeling I get and I'm not usually wrong."

Bo looked from one to the other. The Davenport fella seemed alright to him, but he'd traveled many a trail with Luke and met many strangers. It was a fact that Luke's first impression was usually pretty accurate. Things sometimes took a spell to come out but usually he was right on target. For Daisy's sake he went against all that, "Come on Luke our baby cousin just got married. We should be happy for her."

Luke nodded he should be happy for her, but there was still something there that he couldn't let go. He just said, "Daisy I wish you all the best Honey." and thought, _And I hope I'm wrong._

"Thank you." Daisy said quietly but the look on Luke's face said he still thought something was fishy about it all and he was right, she thought how glad she would be when it all came out.

Dixie and Beth had been watching and listening but like Bo they just didn't see anything amiss but it was their brother so they had no reason to suspect him of anything. "Congratulations to you both." Beth said with a smile she was happy that Cooter had found that someone special just as she knew she had in Bo and Dixie had in Luke once they got out of jail they could follow in the other couple's footsteps and get married.

Just at that moment the church bells began to ring their first tones signaling that church would start in half hour. Jesse said, "Well, boys we best be getting on over to the church." Still speaking for Daisy and also including Cooter in this statement.

Daisy looked at Cooter, who sighed, but nodded that they would go. He dreaded this more than he dreaded talking to Jesse, because he knew his father would be there. As he began to follow Jesse out the door, he said to his sisters, "Wish me luck."

Dixie turned pale at his statement knowing he was referring to talking to Luther. "Oh, My!" she looked at Beth, "Father."

Beth's eyes were as wide as saucers none of them had even thought about Luther and church, "Dixie, he'll spoil the happy occasion I just know it!"

Bo tried to sound positive saying,"Maybe not".

Dixie turned to Bo and said, "Trust me he will do his very best. Much like he's doing here." She then added, "I think I'm glad I'm here. At least he can't 'take' it out on us." At least that's what she thought.

As Jesse walked on to the church, Daisy and Cooter followed arm in arm. Cooter warned, "I am sorry for what ever he does. I didn't get this far in my thinking and figured this conversation would not be happening in front of the entire town. You are my wife and I love you. I don't care what he thinks, but I must warn you, ..... I may very well not have a job after this conversation."

Daisy said quietly, "I understand, it will be ok no matter what he says or does."

They followed Jesse the rest of the way to the church in silence. Out in front of the church people were standing and chatting while they waited on the bell to signal that the service was about to begin. Cooter looked around for his father placing his hand on Daisy's hand that rested on his arm that was linked with hers, "I don't see him but that does not mean that he is not here or will not be here."

Luther had gotten home late from a poker game to find Cooter not home. It wasn't that unusual and he actually hoped the boy had come to his senses and was upstairs in the saloon with one of the saloon girls. When he got up that morning and still no Cooter his hopes actually grew. He took his time getting ready for church and planned on getting there just in time for the service. Luther only really went to church because it wouldn't look good to the family men of the town who did a lot of business with him if he didn't, but he had no intention of socializing this morning with the hang over he had.

Jesse had gotten ahead of Cooter and Daisy and left them to socialize while he went to speak to the pastor.

Cooter seen the pastor coming out to ring the bell, "Shall we?" he said to Daisy, nodding toward the church.

Daisy smiled shyly at him as they made their way inside.

Cooter wisely chose for them a pew that was open, therefore not setting with either family.

Luther came in just as the church doors were closing. As he took his seat on the Davenport pew he looked back a bit puzzled at Cooter not setting with him but with that blamed girl.

As the pastor took the pulpit he began, "I had a sermon all picked out this morning, but that is not what I'm lead to preach on. What I am lead to preach to you about is the sanctity of marriage......

The sermon was longer than normal, causing some of the smaller children to get in trouble with their parents for squirming. But at last it came to an end as did the rest of the service the preacher taking the pulpit once more before everyone could leave. "If you will all bear with me just a few more moments I have an announcement. I wish to extend my congratulations, as well as many of yours, I am sure, to Mr. and Mrs. Cooter Davenport."

Luther now knew why Cooter had not sat with him that morning and he looked back at his son sitting with his new bride.

Cooter and Daisy had the good graces to look embarrassed by the announcement that neither expected and frankly could have done without. Outside they accepted well wishes and made their way down the church house steps. Only then did Cooter see his father waiting mostly for him.

When Luther got beside Cooter he roughly grabbed his arm and said in a harsh tone but only for Cooter to hear, "What the HE-- do you think you are doing?"

"I am escorting my wife to the buggy, Father." Cooter said between clenched teeth trying not to cause a scene, jerking his arm free he continued to escort Daisy to Jesse's wagon.

Luther followed on their heels grabbing hold of Cooter again, "I want to know what the meaning of this is this instant!"

Cooter turned quickly away from Daisy and to his Father. Seeing what was happening, Jesse quickly stepped between the men and Daisy. Cooter replied in a low tone, "The meaning of this is that I was trying to enjoy a Sunday with my bride. We were married late last evening."

Luther said, disgustedly, "You really went and married into **that** family after what they have done to your sisters? I thought you knew what side of the bread it was buttered on because I'm not going to support that bunch."

Cooter heard him loud and clear but said, "I'll support my own family with or without you."

By now the voices were a bit louder, and they were drawing a crowd, "Good, ... then you can just find yourself another job and don't think you'll be living off me. Two whores in the house will be plenty." He referred to Dixie and Beth but implied that Daisy was no better judging Daisy only by what he knew of her cousins. As Luther turned to go, Cooter had swung on his father with his punch catching him in the jaw.

The elder Davenport was so suprised by the punch that it took him to the ground. Before anyone else could react, Luther was back up on his feet. He spit and when he did he spit out a couple of teeth before he went at his son with a swing of his own.

Cooter saw the swing coming but not soon enough to duck out of the way and was hit on the lip, splitting it open. Wiping blood, the younger Davenport hunched his shoulders and lowered his head plowing into the elder man at full force knocking him to the ground where they continued to roll around trading blows....

Daisy's hand flew to her mouth in horror as she watched father and son, "Cooter stop!" she yelled.

Jesse moved her further back. He didn't agree with kin fightin' kin but there was sometimes that a father had to learn his son was grown. "Daisy, just hush now. He's not hearing you."

As father and son continued to fight like mortal enemies, Sheriff Rosco Coltrane got there to break them up. He pulled out his pistol and fired in the air twice scaring most women and children. He put his pistol in his holster and began pulling the two fighting men apart, "Hold it right there! Just stop already!"

The two Davenport's stopped once Rosco had them apart and standing, then he continued to speak, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves the both of you! Fighting in the church yard." The Sheriff tsked then said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for fighting in public."

Cooter hung his head wiping more blood from his lip, not even married 24 hours and he was going to jail for fighting then another thought entered his mind, one of them would be put in the cell with Daisy's cousins and one in the cell with his sisters. Neither option was a good place for his father he might kill the other occupants of the cell.

Luther was still spitting blood from the lose of a couple teeth, he looked at the sheriff, "Surely you aren't talking to me. I was assaulted right here in front of everyone. Just ask anyone!"

Boss Hogg had moved to the Sheriff's side quietly, "Roscoooo. You remember who made that nice jail you have over there for you."

Rosco quikly rethought his position, "In that case, do you wish to press charges of assault?"

Luther looked his son in the eye. The boy had to learn who the top dog was, "You bet I do."

Cooter couldn't believe his ears his own father was pressing charges of assault against him and having him arrested, "Father you can't be serious."

Luther looked Cooter in the eye spitting more blood saying, "I am very serious."

Daisy clung to Jesse's arm tears streaming down her cheeks, the Sheriff cuffed the younger Davenport saying, "Let's go boy" giving Cooter a slight push toward the jail.

With nothing else to do the four occupants of the two cells were half setting half laying on the bunks talking lowly among themselves. They heard a commotion in the street that sounded like it was coming there way.

Suddenly the door burst open, the girls saw before Bo and Luke the Sheriff nearly pushing Cooter through the door. Dixie was on her feet and at the bars, "Cooter! What in the world!????" She knew even before she asked but couldn't stop herself.

The Sheriff shoved Cooter toward the cell Bo and Luke were in before he had a chance to answer Dixie. The door clanked shut on the cell once more locking him in, Dixie and Beth still looking at him expectantly for an explanation of what was going on. "Father had me arrested for assault after we had a fight in the church yard."

Beth's mouth dropped open for a second before she asked, "Was it about you marrying Daisy?"

Cooter just nodded 'yes' his lip was almost swollen to the point he couldn't talk and it hurt like the dickens, there were other bruises on his jaw and chin as well beginning to form.

Dixie looked at Luke, "See I told you all he'd ruin this for them. He ruins everything. Tries to just stomp out any hopes and dreams anyone has."

Up the street, Jesse had gotten Daisy calmed down a bit. She was insisting on going to jail, but Jesse wanted at least to give the Sheriff time to get Cooter there and in a cell. He didn't think it would do the girl good to see her knew husband likely being handled non too carefully.

Daisy said after trying to pull herself together, "Can we go now? I've got to go see what's happening."

Jesse nodded 'yes' though he felt she wouldn't like what she was likely going to find out. Being Sunday, Jesse didn't see the boy going anywhere at least until tomorrow and if his father pushed it, then it would likely be longer.

"It's like he doesn't want anyone else to be happy least of all any of us." Beth agreed with her sister.

Cooter agreed with them whole heatedly, he had been quite young when their mother had died but he remembered a very different man from the one their father had become.

Jesse and Daisy made their way to the jail, Daisy doing her best to control her emotions when they walked in and she saw Cooter locked in the cell with her cousins, the bruises beginning to show, "Are you alright Dear?"

Cooter tried a small smile, nodding, "Yes, Darling I am fine and I will be out of here in no time you'll see." at least he hoped he'd be out.

At Cooter's statement Jesse looked over at the Sheriff, "When can we expect him out of there?" He wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Daisy as he figured she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Rosco replied as he locked up Cooter's gun in a cabinet with Bo and Luke's, "With Mr. Davenport wanting charges pressed, it will have to go in front of the Judge and he won't be in until tomorrow. The rest will be up to him."

Cooter swore. None of this was going as planned. He was trying to act like he wasn't hurt with Daisy there but the truth was the old man had a heck of a punch.

After Jesse had taken Daisy home, Cooter stepped over in a corner out of earshot of the others and motioned for Luke to join him. Luke stepped over to the corner asking, "What is it Davenport?"

Cooter said, "There are some things you should know about my father, one of them being the reason you are in here."

Luke nodded for Cooter to continue in which he told Luke of laws that had been written or changed at Luther's request because he was a prominent figure in the town with his business as the blacksmith. Luke listened to all this, making a note in his head that he would need to speak with Sam soon about all of this.

Cooter also said, "I'm not sure how or who, but someone has to stop him. He used to be different. The man is skilled I'll give him that, but he didn't make all his money. My mother had a bit of money left to her which was used to buy the tools he needed to make a bit of money. Several years after Beth was born, my mother was to have another child, ....." He paused at the memory of what he was about to say. He nodded toward his sisters, "They may not even know this. Both died in childbirth. Since that time Father has been miserable, mean and overbearing in all that he does, but most of all he was determined that as long as he was around they'd never be with a man as long as he was responsible for them I know he blames himself for my mother's death and I've heard him say many times he'd not have their blood on his hands. He's afraid of loosing them like he lost our mother. That is no excuse for making deals and buying lawmen and judges to do his bidding though."

Luke replied, "You are right it isn't, he must be stopped and not allowed to do this any more but in his defense somewhat. He did what he thought was best for your sisters, however misguided his actions were."

Cooter nodded solemnly but that did not make any of it right.

Luke planned to write all that Cooter had told him down for Sam to check out. In the meantime, he said, "I'm not my cousin, but let me get some water we have over here and clean you up a bit."

Cooter nodded.

Daisy went to the hotel to get the few things they had left in the room, before her and Jesse headed for home. This was not how she had planned to return home. She kept staring at the wedding ring that Cooter had made for her as they rode home.

01~~~~~~~~~01

Luther didn't give all the church going folks time to clear town as he normally did, instead today he went straight from the church to the saloon where he got a bottle of whiskey to numb the pain in his jaw. He'd never admit it to his son, but Cooter sure had a punch. He took a back table and waited. He knew the Judge would be by soon and he wasn't disappointed. He'd had enough time for a few drinks and to reflect on his son and his daughters. He motioned the Judge over to his table.

The Judge said, "Looks like you been tangling with a cougar, Luther."

Luther explained, "It was that no account son of mine. He done went and got himself hitched to those boys cousin. You know the two that can't stay away from my daughters."

The Judge nodded, "I've been wanting to talk to you about them. I've talked to Doc about them. They claim, and there is nothing to not prove otherwise, that they have missed at least two cycles. Doc is reasonably sure, .........."

Luther took another shot and held up his hand, "Don't even say that right now. I'm in no mood."

"Ok, Luther, but those boys will be cut loose in four days." The Judge informed.

"Not if I can help it! The girls are still minors and I want the boys in prison." Luther insisted.

The Judge tried hard to not roll his eyes. The man was back on that again. "I suppose that means you are going to be support both those girls and the bab, ....."

Luther glared and shook the bottle as he said, "I said we wasn't gonna talk about this right now!"

The Judge agreed, "You're right this isn't a good time, but you've only got four days to decide something. I can't keep holding," he looked around and quietly said, "Minors in a jail cell forever just to make you happy."

Luther took the poured shot of liquor, "You CAN and WILL if you know what is good for you."

At another table across the room, neither man paid attention to Marshal Sam Freeman setting there.


	23. Chapter 23

This story is officially completed. There are 30 chapters total. Please review to let me know how ya liked it and to get the rest of the chapters proof read quicker.

This is a LONG one. Get out your clothes pins, everything is coming out in the wash!! Enjoy!!! Some adult situations / conversations.

Chapter 23

Oct. 15 -- Modern times

It was one of those fall mornings in Hazzard county when the squirrels were gathering nuts the breezes were cooler, the Duke boys and Cooter would be released from jail after two very long months and everything was right with the world, .... except at Luther Davenports.

Dixie woke up to the sound of here father shut his bedroom door and head downstairs to make coffee. Up until now she was doing pretty good at staying in bed until he left for work, but not this morning. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't just nausious she was sick. She tossed back her covers and tried to be quiet as she got up to go to the bathroom. Once standing, quiet went out the window as she covered her mouth and ran down the hall trying to make it to the bathroom before being sick.

Downstairs, Luther heard Dixie up, then the bathroom door shut loudly, and now it sounded as if she was sick.

The scene at Bryan Davenport's was much the same as at Luther's. Beth usually a morning person had been sleeping a whole lot more recently and sometimes looking down right green around the gills. On this crisp fall morning she was trying to sleep in but it was impossible, the sick feeling hit harder than usual. Springing up out of bed she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Luther turned the coffee down on low and climbed the stairs, "Dixie? What's wrong?"

It took several minutes before Dixie could stop throwing up. It seemed like everytime she thought she was finished another wave would hit. She knew she had to answer Luther and while still heaving she managed to say, "Woke up sick."

Luther frowned he hated flu season. He waited until Dixie opened the door. She was pale with an even greenish tint to her. He put his hand to her forehead. No fever yet. "Ok, no fever, but you need to get back in bed and under the covers. I'll get you some juice and I want you to stay in bed today."

Dixie's eyes went wide, "I can't! NOT today! The boys will be home and Jesse and Daisy are having a big dinner."

Beth's mother had come upstairs hearing her daughter up, she had been worried about the girl's lack of energy lately. Knocking softly on the bathroom door she asked, "Beth are you alright?"

But before Beth could answer, just when she thought she couldn't throw up another time a new wave hit and she was sick again.

"Beth!" her mom called worriedly hearing the sounds from the other side of the door.

After a couple of minutes though the toilet flushed and water from the sink could be heard as Beth splashed cool water on her face before opening the door, "I'm ok, just a bug."

Bryan came through and heard this, "Go on back to bed and your mother or I will bring you some OJ."

Beth said, "I can't go back to bed, it's nothing really! The boys get out today and Jesse's having a big cookout I HAVE to be there!"

Both girls were met by their parents no nonsense attitudes. The final word was, "Back to bed now."

Dixie picked up the phone as she was expected to pick up Beth in a little while. She waited and hoped Beth would answer.

Beth picked up the phone on the third ring when no one else answered, "Hello." she tried not to sound as grumpy as she felt. She did NOT want to be in bed and miss the boys getting out of jail or the cookout at Jesse's.

"Beth I can't pick you up this morning." Dixie said sounding absolutely horrible.

Beth being aware that Hazzard had the nosiest operator in the state said, "Did you catch that bug that's going around too?" She hoped Dixie would catch on and know she was talking about the morning sickness and not really a bug.

Dixie replied, "Daddy seems to THINK so and I've been forbidden out of the bed today OF ALL days! at all!" She paused, "He even said he'd come home for lunch and check on me!"

Beth knew just how Dixie felt, "I know what you mean, Mama and Daddy think I've caught the bug TOO and I'm not allowed out of bed either!"

Both girls talked on the phone to each other for quite some time before trying to get some more sleep since they were 'bed ridden' anyway.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

At the jail Luke was the first one up. All three were still having the problems they talked to Doc about, but today was different. Today he'd be out of here and free to explore Dixie and let her explore him and with luck everything would work. He was already counting down the time until Rosco opened the cell door.

Bo and Cooter were watching the clock just as close as Luke, all waiting for the clock to strike noon.

Beth and Dixie were still sleeping, the boredom of being stuck in bed and the morning sickness combined helping them to sleep.

At noon on the dot Rosco unlocked the cell doors saying, "Ya'll get out of here and I don't want to see you back!" He didn't need to say this though, none of them could get out of the courthouse fast enough, and none of them had any intentions of coming back anytime soon.

At the respective Davenport homes Dixie and Beth were still in bed as 'ordered' but found they now felt much better. Now it was just up to them to convience their parents.

At the garage Luther told LB, "I'm going home to check on Dixie. Cooter should be here soon."

Before exiting the courthouse doors, Cooter reminded, "You two got an hour to get to Luther and Bryan or so help me I'm on my way!"

As they exited the couthouse Luke was planning on heading to the garage to catch Luther, Bo planned to head out to Beth's, but Cooter's plans got shot down really quick! Daisy was on leaning on the hood of her Roadrunner and motioned for him. "Hey Sugar!"

Luke smiled at Bo!!! For once he wasn't concerned with what they had going on but was thankful for the diversion!

Cooter was practically floating on air as he walked over to Daisy's car, completely forgetting that Bo and Luke were with him, "Hey Daisy."

Luke pulled Bo aside the two of them watching their cousin and friend, Daisy smiled at Cooter, aware of Bo and Luke nearby so she tried not to look overly interested in Cooter but was failing miserably.

Daisy hadn't even acted like she saw her cousins. In fact she hadn't. She didn't want to, she had to get Cooter alone and tell him what she knew and QUICK. She batted her eyes and said, "I got a bit before havin' to go to work," She fibbed as she was off that day, "How about grabbin' a cold one at the Boar's Nest?"

NARRATOR: "Now what man in his right mind could turn down Daisy Duke and a cold beer?"

Cooter nodded 'yes' with a goofy grin on his lips he wanted to get Daisy alone to but for an entirely different reason than she wanted to be alone. He was hoping after going to the Boar's Nest they might go somewhere a little more private.

"C'mon then let's go" Daisy said getting behind the wheel of her roadrunner.

Cooter climbed in the passenger seat and they took off.

Luke looked over at Bo saying, "See I KNEW there was something up with them!"

Bo said, "Right now Cuz, if she buys us some time before we have to talk to Bryan and Luther I don't care."

"Well, before you go off making plans like that I need to see if Luther is at the garage." Luke said. Walking back out after talking to LB, Luke was at least breathing. Luther had went to check on Dixie who he thought may have the flu. Luke mumbled as he came out, "Great! May have had a chance and she's likely got the flu." He nearly swore in frustration.

Bo patted Luke's shoulder in sympathy, "Well, I guess I better go see Bryan." he sighed heavily, "Hopefully Beth will be there."

Luke shook his head and returned the pat on the shoulder, "She's there cuz, but LB said she's likely got the flu too, she was sick this morning L.B. said." Bo swore under his breath, his hopes dashed too. "I've got LB's truck to go to Luther's. Figure if I die at least Luther can tow it back to him." Luke said glumly.

Bo pulled Luke to the side, "Exactly how much do you plan on telling Luther?"

Luke had been thinking on that for the last couple of months. He knew eventually everything would come out and there was no way Jesse was going to let him NOT tell the whole story to Luther, but he hoped to be able to give enough information to satisfy Cooter and still live. "I was thinking of first asking of I could see Dixie, then you know we'll have to tell about the cabin, but I really wasn't planning on telling ALL those details."

Bo nodded and said, "Yeah, no use digging our graves any deeper."

Luke said stoically, "I'll meet you at home, wish me luck."

Bo was climbing into the driver's window of the General Lee but stopped and sat on the window ledge, "Yeah, good luck I we're both gonna need it."

"Yup" Luke said getting in L.B.'s truck, the powerful engine of the General Lee roared out ahead of him as Bo left out of town heading for Beth's.

01~~~~~~~~~01

Heading out of town toward the Boar's Nest, Daisy asked Cooter, "Do you really want that beer now?"

Cooter really did, but replied, "I can wait, but why?"

Daisy replied, "I was hoping we could go somewhere private, ....." she paused.

Cooter liked the sound of this already.

"To talk." Daisy finished.

Cooter tried not to sound disappointed, but _'Why did women always want to talk?' _he thought and merely said, "Ok."

"With the boys so close, we really haven't got to talk." Daisy said.

Cooter thought 'nor anything else' but he only nodded to what Daisy said. Daisy turned off the road toward the lake, there wouldn't be anyone there with the colder weather she hoped. Cooter's hopes were restored somewhat seeing the direction Daisy took.

Daisy parked the car well off the road where they both knew it wouldn't be spotted. She cut the engine off and turned to Cooter. "We need to talk about what happened, ...... but can you just hold me first?" She could feel herself trembling.

Cooter reached out and gently pulled Daisy across the seat to lean against him, wrapping both his arms around her tightly but gently, "Better?" he asked feeling her tremble against him.

Daisy nodded 'yes'.

Cooter rubbed his hands up and down Daisy's arms burying his face in her hair he didn't want to talk at least not yet he wanted to take care of other things but it was important to Daisy. "Now about what happened...I am not sorry it did I am just sorry about HOW it happened I would have liked to have made it more special."

Daisy shook her head 'no', "I'm not sorry either." She paused, "I'd probably never be able to tell another man this, but I feel I can tell you anything, ....."

Cooter replied, "You can. You know that."

Daisy shook her head 'yes', "But you remember, when Jesse showed up and let us know the road was clear and we was expected to follow him?"

Cooter again nodded that he did remember.

"All I could think of was that I wanted, ......... to feel your hands on me again." Daisy said quietly.

Cooter kissed the top of her head that was resting against his shoulder admitted, "I have been wanting to touch you again, to feel you in my arms the same as that night in the cave."

Daisy looked up at him then turning in the seat put her arms around his neck, firmly pressing her lips to his. The kiss gained in intensity to the point that both were breathing heavily and the windows were totally steamed up on the car.

Cooter was also steamed up, well most of him was! As his hands began to wander.

Daisy's hands were doing some wandering of their own and had Cooter's work shirt unbuttoned as she finally placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself back from him a bit. She looked him in the eyes barely able to voice what she was going to say, "Cooter, ...... I'm, ...... preg,......."

By this point she was so choked up and tears were falling Cooter had a hard time understanding her.

Daisy sniffed, "nant." Then, buried her face in his chest as she couldn't hold back the tears or bare to see his reaction.

Cooter was totally and completely stunned, sitting silent and still for so long that Daisy thought for sure he hated her. Finally composing himself he asked quietly, "How far along are you?"

Daisy sniffed and mumbled, "A..aroun...d...10..we...weeks".

Cooter hugged her again speaking softly into her hair, "Does anyone else know?"

Daisy swallowed hard and looked up at him with tears still running down her cheeks, "Just Dixie and Beth. Do you hate me?"

Cooter wiped the tears softly with his thumbs as he cupped her face between his hands kissed her tenderly whispering, "No, I don't hate you, I love you".

Daisy stated the obvious, "I can't, ...... I don't know how much longer I can hide it though."

Cooter looked at her, "The jail?? When you got sick?"

Nodding 'yes', Daisy said, "Yeah, that's why the smell of, ...." she felt herself retch just thinking of the smell.

Cooter hugged her and said, "Yeah, I get the picture."

"Jesse's bound to figure it out soon." Daisy said.

"Not if we tell him first." Cooter said.

Daisy got the look of a deer caught in headlights, "I can't....I just can't...I know I have to but I don't know how," she said softly.

Cooter hugged her to him stroking her hair, "Just tell him straight out that is the best way. He won't be happy but he will understand."

Daisy shook her head against Cooter's chest, "How do you know he will understand?"

Cooter said, "Because he loves you, don't under estimate him Daisy. You'll see everything will be just fine." he hoped it would be at least when Luther found out.

"If it were Dixie, would YOU and your father understand?" Daisy asked to turn the tables on him and make him think how Jesse and the boys would feel.

Cooter pursed his lips chewing the inside of his cheek then answered, "Probably not. At least Dad wouldn't, but we are not talking about Dixie and my Dad and ME we are talking about you and Uncle Jesse."

Daisy shook her head, "Would ya'll understand?"

Sighing Cooter said, "I am pretty sure Dad wouldn't as for me I'm not sure how I'd react." He was trying to think how he'd really feel especially since he knew she'd been with Luke. _"Luke Duke of all people for her to mess with, she should know nothing good could come of it." _He thought.

Daisy replied, "Yet you think Jesse will. I really don't know if the boys will or not either."

Cooter for the first time thought about having to actually face Bo or Luke with this news and the thought was not a nice one. Jesse might not kill him but he had vivid thoughts of Luke or Bo, either one, doing it. Both would blow a fuse when they recieved this news and he'd be lucky if they didn't use him as a target to practice with their bows and arrows. Cooter sighed letting out a breath that he'd likely been holding since Daisy had said she wanted to talk to him. He had feared she didn't want to see him again. "Daisy, Honey, the only other thing I can think of, ...... and you'd likely want to do it different, is for us to, ......... take on off over to Chickamohoney and tell them after we are married." Cooter then realized he was ahead in his mind, was farther ahead of his voice than it should have been, "That is, .... IF you'll have ME?"

Daisy weighed the possiblities and everything in her mind, she came to the same conclusion Cooter did, that maybe it would come across better if they were already married when they shared the news. "Of course I'll have you, I love you Cooter and I want to share my life with you and raise our child with you."

That was surely not a statement Cooter ever expected to come from Daisy Duke to him, he thought, _'Raise 'our' child. Now, that was going to take some gettin' used to!'_ Cooter started thinking. He knew he had a payday or two that should be in the drawer at the garage waiting on him. "If we can go by the garage, run in the bank, I'll have enough to do this and if you are willing or can arrange it I'll do my best to make tonight more special than the cave."

Daisy put her hand on her stomach she could hardly believe that she was carrying Cooter's child when he finished speaking she said, "I'm willing. I also have savings that we can get some money from." Cooter shook his head saying, "No, I will pay for everything, it is my responsibility ... no, that isn't right it is my honor to take care of you now." He softly brushed the hair from her face, kissing her gently once again

Daisy looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't have told you before, but with Bo and Luke right there, ......" She left her sentence open.

Cooter put his finger to her lips, "It's ok, I understand, besides this way was much nicer than being told behind bars."

"Which was my fault too. Wasn't it?" Daisy asked.

Cooter shook his head 'no' replying, "No, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's really we can't none of us control how we feel and how our bodies react to those feelings. It was due to the laws of the time period of the centennial."

"Yeah and they just knew the guys would do something and you ended up right in the middle." Daisy said. "Whether this would have happened or not I really wanted to see you again. I'm not just saying that because, ...." she looked down at her hand on her stomach that to anyone who didn't know her curves would think she hadn't gained an ounce, but she knew she had.

"It's not the first time I've ended up in the middle of something with them ... and I hope it won't be the last after we tell them this news." Cooter finished quietly. "I know, I wanted to see you again too." Cooter said releasing Daisy from his hold, "We'd best get going, got alot to do and I want to get us settled and make this the wedding night you've always dreamed of the best I can anyway." Then, he had a horrible thought. He remembered what Doc had said about the stuff Rosco had put in their coffee. Cooter decided that he wasn't hiding anything from Daisy and with her help he just may be able to fulfill his husband's wedding night 'duties', at least he could hope!

Daisy nodded, "Where to first?"

Cooter replied, "The garage and then the bank."

Starting the car Daisy headed back toward town, at the garage Cooter climbed out of the car saying, "I'll be right back."

Daisy watched as Cooter walked into the garage, hoping that they wouldn't get delayed for long and could go on to the bank. Cooter opened the register and found his check under the drawer where it should be.

LB say, "Hey, I was expecting you about an hour ago. Figured you might have forgotten how to fly since ol'e Rosco clipped your wings."

Not having time or the inclination to banter with LB, Cooter said, "I had to see to something. I have to take care of something be back later." With that Cooter left the garage and LB wondering what was going on but he only shrugged and went back to work as Cooter got back in Daisy's car, check in hand.

LB scratched his head as he watched Daisy circle around the square and pull up to the bank, Cooter went in, came back out in a few minutes, got back in the familiar Roadrunner. He then watched as the car pulled out wasting no time as it appeared to be heading out of town, but it wasn't going toward the Dukes, the Davenports, or the Boar's Nest. In fact the only place the road really lead to was Chickamohoney and the only reason anyone really went there was if they was going to a wedding. LB shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

01~~~~~~~01

Bo, in the meantime had gotten to Beth's he was just sitting down the road a piece trying to get up the nerve to go on to the house before Cooter came along. Sighing he inched the General Lee along and into the yard, "Here goes nothing." Going up on the porch, Bo knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Beth heard the General pull into the yard, she hopped out of bed rushing around to get dressed and fix her hair hoping to get to the door before her father.

Bryan frowned at the sound of the hot rod pulling up out front. He heard his daughter jump out of bed and her movements on the floor above his head. He hoped he'd raised his only daughter right, but he had to admit, the blond Duke worried him. He may be Jesse Duke's nephew and Jesse was a good man, but Bryan surely didn't want to think about what could happen if Beth got a wild hair. He'd seen a lot of girls raised right get near Beth's age and end up with a guy who just totally ruined the girls and their parents plans for a good future. He walked to the door as he heard the knock. He silently opened the door to see the familiar Duke boy who had been almost invisible since the centenial. Bryan had heard he'd been in jail, but until now that wasn't his concern.

"Afternoon Mr. Davenport." Bo said respectfully, only stepping inside when he was invited. "I heard Beth wasn't feeling well, I hope that she is ok."

Beth came halfway down the stairs just then, hearing Bo's words she said, "I'm fine Bo, just something I ate maybe. I don't know but it's gone now."

Bo looked up at Beth, his body going all tingly except the one thing that should have been tingling, "Glad your feeling better." Bo said as Beth came further down the stairs.

Bryan looked at Beth hoping for some back up from his wife, "With the way you were feeling this morning, I really think you should be in bed."

"Beth, I have to agree with your father." her Mother said.

"I'm fine, really I don't feel sick at all." Beth said coming on down the stairs sitting on the couch ignoring the looks from her parents.

Bo said, "Mr. Davenport, I need to talk to you about something."

The sick feeling returned as Beth heard Bo say this. She knew what he was going to say and that she would have to talk to him later when they could be alone. She looked at Bryan waiting for his next words.

Bryan knew this was a conversation he had hoped to avoid from any boy for several years but especially any of the Duke boys. He looked from his wife to his daughter then back to the young man, "I think this is a conversation that would be best between the two of us. Shall we go outside?"

Bo swallowed hard and nodded 'yes' following the older man outside onto the porch.

Beth bit her lip as she watched the door close her father would surely kill Bo and there were no witnesses outside.

Bo looked down at his feet, gathering his thoughts he wanted to word this just right.

"What exactly is this all about?" Bryan asked as he gently headed away from the house and closer to the eye sore of a car.

Bo followed Bryan out to the orange stock car, leaning against it before he spoke, "It's about Beth..."

Bryan nodded, "I expected that. I've always gotten alone with Jesse, but I'll tell you right now, Beth lives under my roof and eighteen or not, she'll do as I say as long as she does. She has always done well in school and has plans to do better than this one horse town. I'll see to it that you or no other boy gets in her way. Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Bo said, "Wait Mr. Davenport!" When he had Bryan's attention again he continued, "Uh,.... it's about that sudden snow storm and Beth missing. She was with me"

Bryan turned around. "You mean when Cooter brought her home? With you? What are you talking about?" Bryan was unsure how or why Cooter had brought Beth home if she had indeed been with the Duke boy.

"Cooter found us when he was looking for Dixie, we were uh..." Bo swiped his sleeve across his forehead, he was sweating and it wasn't from the temperature. "We were, ...... uh in a compromising position. Cooter brought her home when he brought Dixie home."

Bryan stepped a bit closer to the young man, "Compromising position? Dixie? Just what does Dixie have to do with Beth?"

Bo hoped Luke was talking to Luther he'd done stuck his foot in it now and it wouldn't be two seconds after he left that Bryan might call Luther and spill the beans. "Dixie and Luke got trapped by the snow as well." Blushing ten shades of red Bo clarified, "Beth and I were in bed together." He hoped Bryan caught on this time so he wouldn't have to put it more bluntly he did not want to do that if he could avoid it. Bo was certain Bryan got it!

Bryan reached out grabbed Bo by the shoulders and put him against the General Lee, none too easily, "YOU were WHERE!???" Bryan had no intention of relaxing his grip on the young man.

Bo swallowed, almost cowering against the car he knew Bryan was probably about to hit him but he deserved it. "W.....we....were in bed." Bo said again shakily, glancing toward the house where he could see Beth's outline in the window behind the curtain watching it all.

Inside Beth was indeed watching, her hand protectively on her stomach she knew what Bo was saying was only half of what they would have to tell before it was all said and done.

Beth's mother hadn't been paying attention until she heard Bryan bellow. "Beth, what in the world is going on out there?" she asked as she headed to the window.

Bryan tightened his grip, "IN BED doing WHAT???!!!! Exactly!"

"Daddy must not like what Bo is saying." Beth answered her mother quietly.

Bo swallowed hard again he didn't want to explain this but there was no way round it and he said, "M....mak....." before he could say more Beth came walking out the door and down the steps heading for the two men.

Bryan tightened his grip once more, "I didn't hear that!"

Beth's mother was out the door behind Beth, "BRYAN DAVENPORT!!!"

Bryan was now nearly shaking Bo. "You'll tell me exactly what was going on!"

Beth's mother was at Bryan side, "Let go of him NOW!" She hadn't seen this side of her husband since he was Cooter's age. His temper nearly cost him their relationship when he became too possessive of her.

Beth watched it all in shock, she'd never seen her father so angry and hoped her mother could stop him before he hurt Bo.

"Daddy!!!! Let him go please! " Beth was almost wailing at this point. She said softly not sure with the state her father was in if he'd hear, part of her hoped he wouldn't, "We made love and that's all we're telling you."

Beth's mother let go of Bryan's arm and said, "BETH! What did you say?"

Bryan momentarily let go of Bo's shirt and placed his hands a bit higher on Bo's neck, "Boy you are talkin' about MY Baby! Who hasn't even went steady with a boy and you 'TOOK' her!???"

Before Beth could say anything else Bryan's hands were to close to squeezing Bo's neck and his next words confirmed what she had said for her mother. "He didn't do anything I didn't WANT to do! I am not a child I can make my own decisions in such things!" Beth felt her mother's hands clamp down on her shoulders when she tried to take a step back out of her father's reach just in case he let go of Bo and came after her.

Beth's mother heard Beth and knew she was making a really bad scene worse. "Beth hush, NOW!" She grabbed Bryan's arm and began sinking her low cut nails into his skin, "Bbrryyyann, let him go!" For a woman with short nails, they sure didn't feel short as they dug into Bryan's right arm. Unseen by anyone, she had already reached for the CB mic in the General Lee. She knew the kids all left them on, "Let him go or I radio the Sheriff." She said far to calm for the situation.

Bryan had seen this side of her about 19 years ago when she did call the law on him for trying to hurt someone that he only thought she had been talking too. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

Beth wisely kept quiet as her mother instructed, but knew there would be heck to pay later most likely. She watched as her mother dug her nails into Bryan's arm and then made the threat to call the law, this was a side of her parents she didn't normally see and it kinda scared her.

Beth's mother again said very calmly, "Bryan let go."

Bryan nodded but first asked, "So you've taken all she can give you, what do you want? My permission to do it again?"

Bo thought before he answered not wanting to have Bryan's hands around his throat again "I want, a chance to date Beth properly Sir."

Beth almost wanted to cry at his answer she hoped he would want to do more than date her when he found out she was carrying his child.

"I only want what is best for her and I am sorry that things happened the way they did but not for WHAT happened. I love Beth very much." Bo said.

Bryan turned to Beth, "And you?"

Beth had tears in her eyes as she answered her father, "I want to see Bo."

Bryan roughly let go of Bo. Put his finger in his only daughter's face and said, "We're done. Right here, right now!" He turned to walk away from the house toward the barn and woods, but before he left he looked his wife in the eye, "I could have stopped this. You're taking up for them." He walked.

Beth's mother held her hand up for them both to keep quiet until he was out of the area.

Once Bryan had rounded the barn, Beth looked at her mother when Bryan was out of sight tears were rolling down her cheeks. She just didn't know what to say.

Bo risking the older woman's wrath put his arms around Beth pulling her to him where her head rested on his chest as he rubbed her back, "I'll take care of you, don't you worry about that."

Beth sniffed she was worried there was still more to tell and she wasn't sure she could do it now.

Beth's mother said frankly, "Now, that he's gone off blow off smoke suppose you tell me if you plan on just using my girl and movin' on in a few days? I've never known you Duke boys to have a steady girl friend for more that a night or two."

Beth wanted to crawl under the car at her mother's words but Bo squared his shoulders and held his head high still holding onto Beth. "No, Ma'am. I love Beth and I want to see more of her. You have my word as a Duke that I won't hurt her." Everyone that knew the Duke's knew that the phrase 'on my word as a Duke' was as binding as a handshake.

Beth's mother nodded, "He's not happy. I'd steer a clear path away from from him if I were you both." She paused, "Now, that you were sick this morning you should go back to bed. You've had enough excitement today."

"Can I talk to Bo a few minutes? Then, I promise I'll go back to bed." Beth asked and seeing the look on her mother's face she almost whined, "Please Mama."

Nodding once Beth's mother turned back toward the house, "Just a few minutes and then I want you back inside and in bed."

Beth nodded saying, "Yes, ma'am." When her mother was gone she took Bo by the hand leading him a little ways away from the General.

Bo said, "I'm sorry Beth."

Beth waved her hand dismissively, "It's ok, Daddy'll get over it, but Bo we are in even bigger trouble than you think."

Bo ran his thumb down her cheek and asked, "What's wrong darlin?"

Beth took a deep breath letting it out slowly she said, "I....I'm...pregnant Bo."

Bo had known it was a possibility the second he saw the first broken rubber, but had been pushing it out of his mind. He thought, _'She can't be!'_ but asked, "Are you sure?"

Beth nodded, 'yes' blushing, "I have missed a couple of periods. I also took a test and it was positive."

Bo's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Missed a 'couple'? Oh, Lord!"

Beth wasn't the only one feeling sick. Bo being Bo, for the first few seconds thought only about himself. He saw all the NASCAR wins he had planned going down the tube along with his 'playboy' lifestlye, he-- who was he kidding when Jesse and Bryan found out he'd sure loose his life at the hands of one or the other. "Oh, geesh! Does your Father know?"

"No! You'd be dead if he did, and likely so would I!" After seeing Bryan's reaction to just the news of her and Bo being together she could only imagine what he'd be like once he heard this news. "What am I gonna do Bo? He's gonna kick me out as soon as he hears this." Beth wiped her eyes this was just not the day she had thought it would be with Bo getting out of jail.

Bo was slowly gathering his wits. He wrapped his arms around her, "Beth, you know Jesse. Our home is your home, especially with another Duke on the way." He layed his hand on her stomach. It was still flat to him. From the window, neither saw her mother watching from behind the sheers.

01~~~~~~~~01

A couple miles down the road, Luke pulled up in Luther's driveway in LB's pickup. He parked in the ususal spot he had been since he'd started driving, walked up to the door and since he'd seen the wrecker home, knocked on the door. Any other time he'd just opened it and yelled for Cooter or Dixie. At this point he figured Cooter was at the garage since the girls were sick and Luther was home checking on Dixie.

Luther opened the door, "Luke, what're you doing here Cooter and LB need you at the garage."

Luke frowned at Luther, "LB didn't say anything about needing me when I borrowed his truck to come out here. He said Dixie wasn't feeling well and you were out here checking on her. I just wanted to let you know that I'm available to drive if you need a break, since I know you haven't let LB drive."

Luther replied, "Thanks Luke, just take the wrecker when you go. With Dixie not feeling well, it gives me the chance to keep a closer eye on her."

"Ok, I can do that. Mind if I go say 'Hi' before I go?" Luke asked causally.

Dixie was bored out of her wits. She was now feeling better but couldn't really let Luther know that just yet or he may figure out she was sick in the morning. She had heard the truck pull in and figured it was LB, so she didn't get up.

Luther shook his head 'no', "I sent her back to bed she needs her rest."

Luke tried again, "I won't bother her or stay long. I'd just like to make sure she's Ok. Figure you're gonna keep me busy and I need somebody to ride shotgun for me."

Luther sighed but nodded 'yes' this time, "Alright, just make it quick." Luther moved away from the door allowing Luke to pass him, standing at the bottom of the stairs watching as Luke went up to his daughter's room.

Luke replied, "Thanks." Then, headed upstairs. He went to Dixie room and knocked lightly.

Dixie figured that it was Luther or LB and said, "It's open."

Luke opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door open out of respect for Luther who was near the bottom of the stairway. "Hey, Kiddo." It was a name that he used to call Dixie when she first came back to Hazzard.

Dixie knew immediately who it was and turned over, and was out of the bed in a split second in only her PJ's, "Luke?!!" She smiled.

Luke shushed her, "I've only got a minute." He said standing so that Luther couldn't see in the door and hugged her.

"You have got to get me out of here. I really need to talk to you." Dixie said urgently.

Luke frowned, "Not with you sick and all."

"Trust me. I was sick this morning, but I'm fine now." Dixie said. "Let me get my house shoes and maybe I can convience him I'm Ok."

Luke wasn't sure about this she did look a bit pale. He noticed as she bent over to put her shoes on that he hips seemed a bit wider so she must be eating ok.

Luther kept looking up the stairs but couldn't see Luke, he wondered just how long it took to say 'hi'.

Dixie looked at Luke, "I want to come over tonight but if he thinks I have the flu he'll never let me."

Luke reminded her, "You know I'm here to tell him about the snow storm?"

Dixie's eyes went wide, "You can't. I have got to talk to you first."

Luke replied, "He's going to be telling me to leave soon. Besides would you rather it be told by me or Cooter?"

"At this point Cooter." Dixie said almost franically.

Luke said, "I'm suprised he's not here to see that I came out."

"Luke she needs her rest!" Luther called up the stairs, the Duke boy had been up there far too long just to say 'hi'.

Luke looked over his shoulder. "See?" then a bit louder, "On my way." Back to Dixie he said, "I don't need Cooter thinking I'd didn't keep my word to talk to him, so I need to go do that."

Dixie knew how much his word meant to him, "Ok, Luke." She turned to follow him out the door.

Luther looked up as Luke came back down the stairs, " 'Bout time, just how long does it take to say hi to someone. You got work to do remember."

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Luke said. "But the main reason I came out here today is to talk to you."

Luther raised his eyebrows curiously, "Well, come to the kitchen I'm making some lunch." Luther said going back to the kitchen.

Luke took a deep breath and slowly let it out as his eyes met Dixie's for a split second before he followed Luther. He knew she wanted him to wait and he really wished he could. In the kitchen, Luke managed to get the back door to his back. "Luther, I'm sure you've noticed that Dixie has grown up a lot since she has been here. I'd like to be able to date her."

Dixie knew this was the beginning of the end.

Luther turned to Luke, "No, absolutely not! It's out of the question I know what they say about you and I won't have my daughter just be another one of your conquest to throw away when your done!"

Luke expected no less, "Talk to Jesse and Daisy and ask them if I did not tell them over two months ago that 'I'd marry Dixie that day'. Now if she was just another conquest don't you think I'd have went to see someone else or be thinking of someone else." It was true Luke had said that but he didn't dare finish the sentence that came out of.

Dixie looked up surprised she had no idea he'd said anything like that to Jesse or Daisy and he wouldn't have said it if it wan't true.

Luther narrowed his eyes at Luke, if nothing else he knew that Jesse's 'kids' were honest, "If you really mean what you say, then I'll think about it." (Needs Luther's thoughts here -- changed thoughts too quick without explanaiton.)

Luke nearly fell in the floor at Luther's reply. He knew he'd have to tell him the rest but at the moment Luther was willingly to listen. "Yes, Sir I do mean that. I have been thinking about this for sometime now, but especially since the centennial. I'd really like a chance to get to know Dixie better and not go behind your back." Luke paused.

Dixie was standing in the kitchen doorway watching this. She didn't believe that her father was at least listening to Luke this far and was glad that Luther didn't seem to notice her standing there.

"I didn't say yes, now, so don't get your hopes up. I said I'd THINK about it. Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Luther hadn't noticed Dixie, but even at that he wasn't comfortable with the current conversation with Luke and wanted to get rid of him.

Luke nodded 'yes', _'Well, here goes that small chance I had.'_ he thought, then tried to regain his thoughts because Luther had rattled him. "I can also tell you that Dixie isn't just 'another conquest', because she is no longer a conquest at all."

Dixie nearly choked as Luke said that.

"WHAT! Duke you better explain yourself a little more, because I'm not liking what I'm thinking." He thought he understood Luke clearly THEN he was going to throw him THROUGH the door.

Luke had seen Luther's mood change, but he'd already opened the can of worms. "The night of the snow storm, when you called the house looking for Dixie and Beth." he knew Luther should remember that was also the day he and Bo got out of jail after spending fifteen days for the fight at the Boar's Nest.

"YOU and HER! I suppose you had your way with Beth too!" Luther was furious to say the least he had Luke backed up against the back door with his hands wrapped around Luke's neck.

Luke was a bit off balance at being pushed against the door, he was trying to keep his feet under him as he replied, "No, Sir. I've never layed a hand on Beth."

This news didn't help Luther feel any better though, Beth wasn't his and if anyone ever did anything to her Bryan would take care of it, "You can forget dating her, you stay away from my daughter!"

Luke reminded, "I was hoping to be able to have your permission to date Dixie, but she is an adult whether you like that or not."

Luther pressed Luke harder against the door slightly lifting his feet from the floor. "As long as she lives in MY house she'll do a I say!"

Before Luke could say anything Dixie spoke up behind them, "I can always move out."

Luther didn't expect to hear Dixie behind him and he turned Luke loose and whirled on his only daughter. "Keep out of this Dixie he's only after one thing and he's had it apparently. It won't be more than a week until he's through with you."

"That's my choice. Not yours." Dixie said.

Luke had now gotten his balance and was watching father and daughter. Luther was fit to be tied. Luke knew he had every right to be mad at him. He really wished Dixie would have let him handle this even though he wasn't doing so great when she stepped in.

Luther was seeing red by now and he pointed a finger at Dixie just under her nose, "Then pack your bags and get out. It's obvious you've made your decision." The words were spoken more in anger than in actual meaning.

Dixie looked from Luther to Luke for a split second before saying, "I'll be back in five minutes!" She turned on her heel to go get her things.

"Dixie he's four years older than you, you're just a child!" Luther yelled looking up at the ceiling toward the upstairs.

Dixie heard him but kept going. She pulled out her suitcase and started putting her clothes in and other important items in it none too neatly.

Luke was biting his tounge to keep from telling Luther just how much of a child she wasn't!

Sounds of closet doors and dresser drawers were heard opening and slamming shut.

Luther heard the sounds coming from upstairs and it made him want to throttle Luke even more. "You are NOT taking my daughter out of this house to be your whore!" he said barely controlling the volume of his voice.

Luke was trying hard to keep the smug look off his face. "I didn't say I was taking her anywhere. You are the one who put leaving here in her head."

Luther swore Luke was right if he hadn't said that as long as she lived with him she'd go by his rules then she would not be upstairs packing. "YOU pushed me to it!" He tried laying the blame on Luke after all if he hadn't taken her in that da-- cabin none of this would be happening.

Luke figured he'd let that one slide and hoped Dixie would hurry.

Luther on the other hand was hoping she'd take her time and that when she did come back downstairs he could change her mind. In the past she had made threats to go back to her mother when they had fought and he hoped thats all she was doing now.

There was one last slam of the bedroom door as Dixie left the room, then foot steps were heard coming down the stairs.

Luther met Dixie at the bottom of the stairs, "Let's talk sweetheart." He hoped Dixie would talk to him about this.

Dixie reached for her keys hanging on the hook, "There's nothing to talk about."

Luke had followed Luther back through the house.

"Yes, there is, I said something I shouldn't have, don't go." Luther said in a much calmer tone than he had been using he knew if he wasn't careful Dixie would be gone.

Putting the keys in her pocket, Dixie said, "Yes, you did say a lot you shouldn't have. I'm going to see Luke. I don't care if you like it or not, for right now I'm going whether or not I come back will be up to you."

Luke hoped they would settle this, but he wasn't sure now how Luther would react to Dixie leaving basically with him.

Luther thought over what Dixie said very carefully before he spoke, "This is still your home no matter what you decide." Trying to be reasonable was eating Luther alive, what he really wanted to do was lock Dixie in her room for a few more years at least.

Dixie bit her lip and nodded 'ok' as she reached for the door.

Before he could stop himself Luther reached over Dixie's head and held the door closed. "I can't let you leave like this, are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

Luke caught Luther's sudden movement and thinking he was going to grab Dixie. He came in an ace of reaching out and touching Luther from pure reaction. Even though he knew that to do so in the man's house would end badly.

"No, I need sometime to think." Dixie said not missing Luke's reaction.

Luther had seen Luke tense from the corner of his eye, which had stopped him from grabbing hold of Dixie knowing she'd leave for certain if he did. "How much time?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow, the next day?" Dixie said. She really just wanted to get out of there and be able to talk to Luke without having anyone else around.

Luther sighed, he didn't want her to go but he couldn't force her to stay she was of age. "Ok, I suppose thats as good as I'm going to get." Luther gave Luke the evil eye though, his words might have been agreeable but the look promised an early grave for Luke if he didn't watch his step.

It was Luke that reached for the door, then picked up Dixie's suitcase. Dixie walked out the door to the porch and only then did Luke ask, "Do you still want me to take the wrecker?"

Luther shook his head 'no', "I'll take it." He might be letting Dixie go but he'd be da--ed if he let Luke continue to work for him and drive the wrecker when and IF Dixie did come home he was going to be dang sure they didn't spend time alone. Dixie going with Luke for parts was over that was for sure.

Luke replied calmly, "Ok." He had figured that if Dixie left that his services wouldn't be needed anymore but he at least offered. Luke followed Dixie to her car and put her bag in the trunk. He said very quietly, "Let's get out of here while we can. I've got to take LB his truck back. I'll follow you."

Dixie was more than eager to be on her way as she started the car and headed down the drive way. She would have loved to have just jumped in Luke's arms and let him hold her, but now wasn't the time.

Luther watched them from the porch, cursing softly. She was leaving and there wasn't much he could do about it because he had called her bluff. Luther sat at home, hoping Dixie wouldn't go back to her mother, maybe them dating wouldn't be so bad he though, other than the possibility of Dixie getting hurt but at least Luke hadn't asked to marry her.

01~~~~~~~~01

LB raised up when he heard Dixie's car. Knowing she was sick he thought it strange she'd be out. Then, he heard his truck and knew Luke was back which was fine because he could use some help since they were both here and Cooter hadn't returned. "Hey Luke. Glad you are back I could use a hand here Rosco wants this done and Cooter isn't back yet."

Luke layed the keys to LB's truck on the counter. "Hate to break it to ya ol' buddy, but I don't **think** I'm working here anymore. At least not right **now**."

LB stared at Luke a full minute before speaking, "Why not? Did something happen between you and Luther?"

Luke replied, "Yeah, you could say something happened. Look can we talk about it over a beer later? I'd really like to get out before Luther gets here and Round 2 starts."

"Sure Buddyroe, later at the Boar's Nest it is, but how come I heard Dixie's car if you and Luther ain't seeing eye to eye?" LB thought this was all just a little odd because Luther had complained about Luke and Cooter being in jail and having to do all the wrecker jobs himself for the last two months.

Luke put his hand on LB's shoulder. He might as well tell LB cause it was going to be all over Hazzard likely before dark. "Dixie might just be the reason we ain't seeing eye to eye."

"What does Dixie have to do with it?!" LB was floored to say the least, he couldn't imagine what was going on that Luther would fire Luke over.

Luke was in a hurry but he took the time to say, "He gave her a choice. Live there, or see me. She chose me."

"Oh boy...." LB didn't know what to make of this either. He didn't even know Luke was interested in Dixie or vice versa.

"Yeah, so you can see why I need to get gone real quick." Luke said.

LB nodded 'yes', Luke could see his confusion about what was going on and explained further, "I asked to date Dixie and he was in agreement until he found out we had slept together during the snow storm, remember?"

"What! Holy cow Luke I'm surprised he didn't kill you." LB said.

"I was sort of surprised he took it as well as he did myself, but I don't want to give him a second chance either. Look I'll see you at the Boar's Nest, if not tonight then tomorrow for sure. I'll buy, but I've got to get out of here." Luke said.

Dixie couldn't figure men out. Sometimes they were worse than women! They were supposed to be the ones who were slow.

"Alright, catch ya on the flip side." LB said, watching as Luke went back to Dixie's car and got in. "C'mon let's get out of here before your Dad shows up and I'm arrested for distubing the peace."

Dixie had gotten in the passenger side when she saw Luke coming out of the garage, she replied, "Or worse. I thought you had him when he reached for the door."

"No, I thought he was reaching for you, not the door." Luke explained.

"I know. Sorry about all that." Dixie said as they pulled out.

Luke shook his head, "It's ok. I knew it was likely not going to go good when I came to your house. But I had to tell him before Cooter did."

"I know. I was there when he made it clear." Dixie said.

Luke said, "I've lived beside him for two months making it Crystal Clear."

"Yeah," Dixie said, "So where too?" She knew she was still shaking from the events of the day and really needed to be held right about now.

Luke thought about the farm, Jesse knew everything right down to the rubbers breaking but Dixie had said she wanted to talk, "How about we go to the lake and talk a while." Dixie nodded 'ok' so Luke headed out to the lake, when they got there he was glad that noone else was around as he parked the car, "Your shaking like a leaf." he said pulling her to his chest holding her.

Dixie turned around in the seat facing Luke with her feet in the passenger seat, then snuggled back into his arms. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. Just hold me."

Luke wrapped his arms around Dixie tightly, putting his head on top of hers, "Better?" he whispered into her hair.

Dixie nodded 'yes' against his chest, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly she was still worried about how Luke was going to take the news she had to give him. They set that way for a long time just glad to be holding each other without a set of bars between them and no one else around.

Luke decided to bring up a subject that concerned him, "You're not going back to your mother's are you?"

Dixie looked confused for a minute until he finished his thoughts.

"You know you are welcome at the farm for as long as you want to stay." He hoped this went without saying but wanted Dix to feel welcome, because he had every intention of taking her home with him that night. He knew of course that Jesse's house rules would stand no matter what had happened between them at the cabin.

"I know, thanks. I don't think I'd be welcome at Beth's tonight." She bet Luther had called Bryan and told him what was going on and got Bryan to agree not to let her stay there.

Luke replied, "If Bryan's reaction was like Luther's she may be at the house too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot with all the drama with Dad that Bo was going to talk to Uncle Bryan too." Dixie leaned her head against Luke's chest, his arms wrapped around her again. "Can't we just stay here?" Of course she knew better but if they could just stay right here where they were right now things would be so much better.

Luke smiled at her, "That would be nice but I think we'd be missed and eventually we'd have compnay." He was thinking of how much he'd actually like to go back to the cabin and spend some quality alone time with her, however, he wasn't sure he was ready to explain 'why' he couldn't follow through if his body parts decided to fail him.

"I suppose your right." Dixie said.

Luke nodded 'yes'. Sighing Luke squeezed her shoulders, rubbing her back he thought again how much he'd like to take her back to that cabin but he couldn't get up the courage just too afraid 'things' wouldn't work. He asked, "So, what was so important that you wanted to talk to me about when I showed up at your house?"

Dixie bite her lip, "Do we really have to talk about that now?" She leaned closer and began kissing his neck and ear, while she was running her hands inside his shirt.

Luke nodded 'yes', "I think we should, it had to have been really important or you wouldn't have been so anxious to talk to me about it."

Dixie sighed, she'd been hoping to avoid this a little longer her kisses made their way to his collar bone where she trailed them from one side to the other. "Yes, it is important, ....." she gave him a few more kisses, "But, with me going home with you, ....." she blew in his ear, which she found out at the cabin, drove him a bit batty, "There will be plenty of time, .... " she moved to the other side, "To talk....."

For the umteenth time in the last two months, 99% of Luke was ready, willing and able, but the other percent was on 'vacation'.

Luke near whimpered as Dixie kept blowing in his ear, he was getting hot and bothered and that frustrated him to no end. "I still think we should talk about it now while we got the chance."

Dixie raised up and pouted, "Later." She leaned back against him running her hands up and down his chest and back while blowing in his ear some more.

Luke gently took Dixie by the shoulders and moved her back a bit, "Dix. There is something I need to tell you and believe me I'm not happy about it." He really wished they could talk about what she wanted to instead.

"What is it Luke?" Dixie had a frown on her face. Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly he really did not want to talk about this but felt he had to, he said "Dix I've got a problem."

Dixie looked even more concerned now, "What's wrong?"

Luke cleared his throat and was actually glad Dixie had unbuttoned his shirt it made it easier to breath, "I may not be able to 'perform' for a while."

"Luke what are you talking about?" Dixie asked a bit confused as well as a bit innocent.

"I mean, you might as well stop doing what you are doing." Luke said, "It's not that normally I wouldn't be more than happy to, ..... ummm, .... but, .... I don't see it happening tonight.

Dixie knew that the last time he'd came 'home' he could hardly wait to get to the cabin. It was like they had both felt they would explode if they didn't get closer. Now, she may not be having those exact feelings but figured the guys would have been very eager to be with them after two months of not having any attention.

Luke lowered his head, "I'd like to really believe me! But it just ain't gonna happen tonight and maybe for a few days or more."

Dixie's eyes widened, "Why!"

Clearing his throat Luke said, "Rosco put some stuff in my coffee that was supposed to take away the desires too but it didn't it just took away 'function'."

Dixie was beginning to see the light. "I see, ... You said in 'your' coffee. Just yours?"

Luke shook his head, 'no'. "No, not just mine."

"Bo and Cooter too!" Dixie's eyes got even wider, "Why did Rosco do that?"

Luke blushed not even looking at her as he answered, "Guess he got tired of us needing cold showers every morning and changes of clothes."

Dixie replied a bit embarrassed as his meaning hit her, "Oh."

Luke added, "And visits by a certain someone, ..... in the shortest shorts, I've ever seen, ..... really didn't help matters."

"Sorry." Dixie said quietly, wishing now she hadn't dressed that way and made Luke even more miserable.

"Don't be. Normally I'd have enjoyed it. Frankly, I hope to see you in them more often." Luke said remembering the sight of her in them.

Dixie again thought about what she had to tell him but didn't want to. She cleared her throat, speaking softly, "You won't be seeing them for a while."

Luke asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why not."

Dixie really didn't want to get into this right now.

Luke said, "I know it's not because it's fall because I've seen ya'll wear shorts all winter."

She looked up into Luke's eyes trying not to tear up and said, "They won't fit."

Luke hugged her, he couldn't fathom why Dixie would be about to cry because her shorts didn't fit, "Well, Honey just because they won't fit it's nothing to cry over."

Dixie sniffed saying, "Y...yes...it is!"

Luke kissed the top of her head stroking her hair. "Dix you are not that vain. I've never known you to cry over something like that."

"There is more to it than just that." Dix sniffed again.

Luke lifted her head from his chest to look into her eyes, "What is it? Something is bothering you besides the shorts not fitting."

Dix bit her lip when it trembled a tear sliding down her cheek, she said.... "This is what I've was wanting to talk to you about. I'm just not sure how you are going to feel about what I have to tell you."

"Just tell me what it is and we'll go from there." Luke said his mind racing with all the possibilities except the one that Dixie wanted to talk about.

Dixie took a deep breath, "I started noticing several weeks ago that I was getting a bit larger and had to change bras, then when I started getting my jeans back out that most of last years jeans don't fit."

Luke smiled a little, gently cupping one of Dixie's breast, "I like them this size, more to feel. Like my women to have a little meat on their bones too."

Dixie rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. She was glad she didn't blush easily, "Luke! Seriously." She figured that maybe she could get him on the right track this way, "Remember at the jail, when you were messing around and you squeezed them gently and I squealed?"

"I am serious." Luke said grinning then sobered nodding, 'yes', "So? I guess I was enjoying myself a little too much and squeezed harder than I thought."

Dixie thought Luke must have gotten hold of some of Bo's brain cells he sure wasn't making this easy. "Luke, you didn't squeeze them too hard. They are just really 'sensitive' lately. As you know I've also been sick lately, especially in the mornings." She paused to let that sink in a moment.

Luke sat there a minute without saying a word, but the connection still wasn't reaching his brain.

For a smart man he was being really dense Dixie thought. "Luke I also got to noticing that it seemed like it had been awhile since I'd had a period. I got to looking back and it has been awhile, ..... August 1 to be exact. ...."

Before Dixie finished giving the date it clicked, Luke's mouth dropping open, "Are you trying to say you THINK your pregnant, ..... or, ..... that you ARE?"

"This is October 15th." Dixie finished her sentence, then answered his question, "No, I don't just think, ..... I'm about nine weeks."

Luke thought back to the snowstorm, then the two months they had been in jail, and thought, _"Nine weeks would be about right on the money."_ Luke had known this was very possible after what had happened but he had hoped it wouldn't. Now he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Dixie took the silence as a bad thing. "Luke? say something, are you mad?"

Luke's answer was to pull Dixie to him and kiss her on the lips, Dixie was relieved that he wasn't mad, but seemed to have just been stunned for a few minutes.

Dixie looked up at him, "Now you see why I had to leave when I got the chance. I just knew he would try to stop us from seeing each other."

Luke nodded 'yes', "You're going to have to tell him this eventually too you know." Dixie nodded 'yes' miserably as Luke continued, "And I'll have to tell Uncle Jesse, he's not gonna like it anymore than Luther I'm afraid."

Dixie sighed, "Guess they will have to get used to the idea same as us."

Luke nodded 'yes' again and kissed her deeply.

Dixie asked, "Can we just let the world get used to us before we tell everyone?" Daisy, Beth and herself had took and oath not to tell anyone even the respective father's about the other two until each was ready on their own to tell their secrets.

Luke pulled Dixie to him and kissed her temple before settling and just holding her close, "Sure, I don't reckon there's that big of a hurry to tell everybody."

Dixie sniffed once more, snuggling into Luke's hold she was glad that Luke had taken the news so well it made it easier to deal with.

Luke was thinking as they were snuggling, "Dix, I don't know a lot about all this stuff, but how long do we have before this little secret tells it's self?" He remembered noticing that her hips were wider and with Dixie telling him some clothes weren't fitting.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I know usually it's at least three to four months before ya 'show' but like I said I can tell I've picked up, then there are the other symptoms that are getting a bit hard to hid or play down." Dixie explained.

Luke mulled all this over in his head "Well, we won't tell until we have to, unless you want to before then." Luke tucked some hair behind Dixie's ear as he held her.

Dixie nodded her approval. "Thanks, I just know that a lot of people are going to be surprised that you are even talking to me."

Luke frowned, "Why is that?"

"Luke. You know that everyone treats me like a kid." Dixie explained.

Luke replied, "I've told you a long time ago, you are no kid."

"That's just you though, everyone else thinks I'm still a kid." Dixie sighed.

"You are anything but a kid Dixie Davenport." Luke said giving her an appreciative look as he scanned her body, there was certainly nothing childlike about it with all its curves in the right places and now more ample bosom.

Dixie wasn't sure he'd understand, "I just think you're going to get a lot of flack about it." then she got a thought that she'd keep to herself. She just knew she would also be the envy of most of the girls in Hazzard if she landed Luke Duke one of the most ellusive bacholors in the county, but she didn't want him to think she was trapping him.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten flack about something, or someone I was seeing." Luke shrugged, he was willing to take whatever came his way if it meant he could be with Dixie. He'd never felt like this about anyone at all. He just hoped Jesse wouldn't be shunned by his friends and others in the county because of what he and Bo had done. Luke added, "Dix even though I knew this could happen, I really didn't think that it would, but like I told Luther, I told Jesse and Daisy that I could have married you months ago and never have had a regret."

Dixie looked at Luke, "I don't want to trap you or force you into anything."

Luke replied, "Believe me, you aren't."

Dixie looked up, her head still on his chest and smiled.

Luke smiled back running his fingers lightly down her cheek, "What do you want to do now?"

He still wanted to spend some quality time with Dixie now that they had talked but he was leaving it up to her.

"I told you, I'm happy right here, right now. After the scene at the house I'm not sure I'm ready for another one." Dixie said.

Luke suddenly remembered he didn't know what had happened with Bo and Bryan. And he wasn't sure that Cooter wouldn't be out looking for him if he had talked to Luther. Luke said, "We probably need to see what happened with Bo and Beth soon, she may be needing someone to talk to."

Dixie hadn't even thought about Beth and Bo were having this same conversation, nodding 'ok', she said, "Let's just stay here a few more minutes." Dixie knew about Beth also being pregnant and knew Luke didn't. She hated not telling him, but the three girls had agreed not to tell about the other two.

Luke was more than happy to stay right there for now too. He kissed Dixie and said as he put his hand on her stomach, "It may take me a little time to get used to the idea and it may not be the way I planned any of this, but I'm Ok with it." Luke found that those facts even surprised himself.

"I'm glad, I was kind of worried you might not be." Dixie said quietly.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes and then Dixie sat up turning herself right in the passenger seat.

Luke then started the car, pulling out on the highway he picked up the CB mic saying "Lost Sheep1 to Lost Sheep 2 ya got your ears on?"

Back at Beth's, Bo standing against the General Lee holding Beth with his hands on her tummy as they quietly talked. Bo shook his head at Luke's timing, "Dang it Luke!" He said pushing off the General and moving to the CB mic, "This is Lost Sheep 2."

"Good you are still alive." Luke said with a humorless chuckle, it was amazing he himself was still alive.

"Cute Luke real cute, so how did it go? Bryan didn't take the news about the cabin so well, he disowned Beth." Bo sighed as he related the events to Luke.

Luke replied, "Not much better. We've got a house guest at least for a few days." Luke asked, "What's your 20?"

Bo had leaned on the orange stock car again with Beth pulled back against his chest his free hand resting on her belly as he talked to Luke, "I'm still at Beth's, why?"

Luke responded, "Just wondered if you'd seen Cooter."

Bo said, "Nope, I ain't seen him"

Luke sighed in relief he was hoping not to see Cooter because he probably wouldn't be happy about the fact Dixie had left with him. "Ok, so are ya'll heading to the farm?" Luke said knowing that Dixie would want to know if Beth was coming over too.

Bo said, "I am, but Beth's Mama said she needed to go back to bed. Even though she's feeling better she might still be coming down with the flu."

Luke looked over at Dixie then said into the mic, "10-4. We'll see ya there then."

Bo tossed the CB mic on the front seat of the General Lee when Luke had signed off.

Luke looked at Dixie, "Does Beth have the same flu you did this morning??"

Dixie and the girls had sworn not to tell on each other. She was amazed at how easily he figured this out and she had to practically beat him over the head when she was trying to tell him about her. She decided to be honest, because she didn't want to lie to Luke and she wasn't going to break the pact the three girls had made, "I can't say."

Luke nodded 'ok', he was pretty sure it was the same but he wouldn't press Dixie to tell him if it was the same thing then it would all come out in time. Frankly, he could do without thinking about Bo being in the same situation for right now.

Dixie was more than happy that Luke didn't press her, she was sure he'd not be happy once he found out about Daisy and Cooter, too.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Meanwhile in Chickamahoney Cooter and Daisy were coming out of the little chapel hand in hand. Cooter helped Daisy into the passenger side of her roadrunner, before jogging around to the driver's side getting behind the wheel. "I'm sorry this wasn't the wedding you have always dreamed about, I will make it upto you some day I promise."

Daisy smiled caressing his cheek softly, "It was just fine Sugar."

Cooter took the hand on his cheek in his and kissed her palm softly. While they were there he had asked about a place to spend the night and was directed an office down the street that rented remote cabins scattered all over. Cooter headed toward the office hoping to surprise Daisy.

Daisy asked as he went to get out at the office, "Where are you going?"

"To get us a room for the night." Cooter replied.

Daisy hadn't even thought about NOT going home that night. She had never stayed out all night without Jesse knowing it ever before the flood where she couldn't get home.

Thinking of Jesse and not going home that night brought to mind the big cookout to celebrate the guys home coming that she was supposed to help with. She figured by now Jesse was fit to be tied since by this time some of the food should be nearly prepared.

Daisy thought about it for a few seconds then replied, "You know we were planning a big cookout for you all at the house. I was supposed to help......"

Cooter seen his plans going down the tube for any real honeymoon in the near future.

Daisy finished, "Though I'm not there to help, it shouldn't be too bad if there are two mouths less to feed."

Cooter replied, "Besides, I expect after the boys talk to Luther and Bryan it will likely only be Jesse, Bo and Luke there."

Daisy nodded, "You are probably right, and we can all get together another time IF Luther and Bryan will let Dixie and Beth anywhere near the boys again or any Dukes for that matter."

Cooter said, "They won't have much choice, the girls are both old enough to do as they please although Bryan may try to stop Beth but Dixie is my sister and she'll just threaten to go back to live with Mom if Dad tries to stop her from seeing me just because I am married to you and he is perturbed with Luke."

Daisy thought on this and saw the good sense Cooter was making, "Let's not worry about them, let's just enjoy our honeymoon before we have to go home and tell our own story." Daisy said.

Cooter couldn't have said it better himself. He rented the room, drove to the small cabin, helped Daisy out of the car and carried her across the threshold, as he put her feet back on the floor he began kissing her and letting his hands wander,.......

Daisy returned his heated kiss tugging his shirt from his jeans running her hands inside the back and around his sides.

Cooter ran his hands under her shirt and palmed a handful of breasts while kissing his wife. Daisy had already dropped his pants which normally would have been more than enough to get his 'attention' and it had everywhere but where it counted. He felt her hands exploring his manhood and ...... To say Cooter was a little relieved when Daisy's hands were exploring his manhood and he felt like it might work would have been an understatement.

Daisy's shirt was the next thing to go as Cooter extracted his hands from her breasts and under her shirt, the clasp on her bra undone it fell to the floor, Cooter stared at her bare upper body as his body reacted to the sight. Well, most of his body reacted, he still had hope as he moved Daisy's hand to his member.

Daisy was more than a bit puzzled as she felt the softness in her hand, but thought it may just be wedding night jitters, so she proceeded to give her husband all her attention.

Cooter wasn't puzzled he knew what was going on but a spark of hope was still there. Daisy continued to give her new husband all her attention, at last feeling a little firmness start to 'show'.

Cooter's hands found the button on Daisy's pants and soon her bottom half was as bare as her top, his hands doing some more exploring, before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Daisy felt Cooter's tenseness in other parts of his body, "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, not being used to being met by the softness that she now felt.

Cooter shook his head 'no' explaining, "Rosco put something in the coffee at the jail that was supposed to take care of desires as well as function but it only took away function and it could last upto 30 days after the last dose." To say the least it could be said that Cooter looked miserable. It was his wedding night and he couldn't even fully enjoy himself.

Daisy asked, "So when was the last dose?"

Cooter nearly whimpered as he told her. "Doc said function could return sooner but usuallly it was about thrity days afterwards."

Daisy wanted, no needed, her husband, but nothing near like it was the night at the cave.

Cooter on the other hand was in need as much as that night, he had to know if it was going to work the last dose had been 2 weeks ago. He said, "The last time was about 2 weeks ago. When Jesse found out he went to Doc and had Doc come to the jail and he took the stuff back with him so Rosco couldn't put anymore in the coffee."

Daisy listened while Cooter explained the situation then kissed him hungrily her hands roaming again.

Cooter groaned loudly in need of 'release' after nearly two months of frustration.

Daisy used all her womanly tricks of the trade on her husband only to find that Cooter seemed more in agony that being pleased, she frowned a little, having no idea what she could do to help her husband, feeling as if she would die without some relief of her own, men not being the only ones to have such feelings.

Cooter frowned seeing Daisy's frown and whispered, "I'm sorry, guess I'm still affected by it."

Daisy said, "It's ok, there's lots of time from now on."

Cooter wasn't ready to give up just yet, "Come here." He gently placed her on top of him, figuring if this didn't work nothing else would.

Daisy saw what his intentions were and very unlady like tried to subdouse her husband,

Daisy's efforts weren't all for nothing as she felt Cooter's manhood stiffen, pleased with the results of it all and the look of some relief on his face she 'rode' him hard. Daisy was exciting Cooter beyond belief and just when he arched his back to relieve himself of the pressure NOTHING happened 'it' went soft almost instantly.

Daisy looked at him thinking he'd just reached extacsy, but the look on his face told her otherwise, "Cooter?"

Cooter swore frustrated more than ever, "Da-- it!"

Daisy decided it was time to be as unlady like as possible with her husband and did some very unmentionable things.

Cooter was very appreciative of her efforts but, none of it was working to restore things to the way they should have been, he was breathing heavily and every inch of him was quivering with excitement from the things his new wife was doing that is all except the one part of him that should have been the most appreciative. Finally not being able to take anymore he took Daisy in his arms, "Ahh, God, Daisy! I can't take it anymore. This is not working, except to drive me crazy."

Daisy reached out and touched his chest and saw him quiver, ......

Cooter rolled over with Daisy in his arms, desperate for relief he gave it all he had but still tried his best not to hurt her. He had nothing to worry about though Daisy was not hurting at all but rather enjoying this side of Cooter as much as she had the gentler side that night in the cave.

"Don't stop." Daisy had felt that their combined efforts weren't helping Cooter's situation much but wasn't doing her any harm either, "Please?"

Cooter was in more of a 'state' than before and it seemed like nothing was going to 'help'. Remembering that this was also Daisy's wedding night he pushed his own frustration aside, doing everything he could to make this a memorable night for his bride, and from the sounds of her deep throated moans he was doing exactly that.

Cooter found satisfaction knowing that Daisy's needs were satisfied, even if his wouldn't be thanks to Rosco. He also had a devilish thought, if he couldn't be satisfied then neither could Bo or Luke! Even if he hadn't been around to make sure they told the girls fathers at least he knew they couldn't get any further than him.

Daisy lay limply against the sheets Cooter brushing her sweat dampened hair from her face as they talked quietly, "I wasn't too rough was?" Cooter asked in a soft worried tone he worried that he might have hurt her or the baby. Smiling Daisy stroked her hand down the side of his face and under his chin, "No you didn't hurt me Sugar."

Pulling Daisy to him he held her tightly his fingers trailing up and down her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Daisy wished she could have made Cooter as happy as he made her.

Cooter couldn't help smiling as he thought of Bo and Luke in the same state of unsatisfaction!

Eventually drifting off in an exhausted but pleased sleep Daisy slept peacefully with her head on Cooter's shoulder but Cooter didn't sleep for some time to come though but his thoughts stayed on the fact that he KNEW Luke and Bo hadn't been able to get any satisfaction.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at Beth's, her mother had heard and seen enough from the window to cause her to step out on the porch, "Beth, before Bo leaves, I'd like to talk to you both."

Beth looked at Bo biting her lip, saying, "Wonder what she wants?"

Bo took her by the hand leading her toward the house, "Only one way to find out."

They came into the house where Beth's mother was waiting on them by the door. Beth's mother looked at both young people before her, "I've been watching you two talk." she paused, "Is there anything else you want to tell me or should I draw my own conclusions?"

Bo swallowed hard and looked at Beth, "Why do you think we have something else to tell?"

Beth asked holding onto Bo's hand and leaning into his side this was likely going to be just as bad as Bo telling Bryan they had been together. Beth hadn't realized that her other hand rested protectively on her stomach.

"For one how angry my husband was, " She was looking at Bo, then turned to her daughter, "Secondly, you've had you're hand in the same place since you've been talking to Bo."

Beth suddenly looked down, jerked her hand away as if she had just gotten burnt, then looked at Bo, .....

Bo didn't quite know what to say, it looked like they had gotten busted before they could deliver the news.

Beth asked, "What does Daddy being angry have to do with anything?"

Beth knew her mother knew she was pregnant but she wasn't ready to admit it yet, her father's anger before had nothing to do with that because he didn't even know and he was bound to blow a gasket anyway.

Beth's mother replied, "Nothing. But it tells me he likely disapproved of something you've done or who you've done it with." She paused, "Now, if I were to drawn my own conclusions, your father's reaction to what Bo here had to say, your sickness mainly in the mornings and now that hand 'protectively' on your stomach,......"

Beth knew lying to her mother was not a good option even at this point, but then neither was admitting to the truth of her mother's conclusions. Trying not to squirm she answered, "You know exactly what was said and done and that Daddy didn't approve. Remember he told me 'we're done'." Beth said quoting her father's exact words. "Could be nerves from thinking about Bo talking to Daddy." Beth explained hoping her mom bought it but it didn't even sound convincing to her own ears, she slipped her free hand into her pocket to make sure it stayed off her stomach.

Beth's mother raised her eyebrows, "Yes, Beth I do know what was done and what was said. Trouble is I also know what can happen about nine months later after such things happen."

Beth looked to Bo for help out of this.

Bo was almost purple with embarassment but seeing Beth's desperate look he said quietly, "We used, protection."

Beth's mother looked a bit relieved, "Well, I sure hope so. And, I expect that you will take responsibility for your actions if need be."

Unseen by Beth's mom, Beth's eyes went wide at Bo's reply.

Bo cleared his throat answering, "Yes, ma'am, I will." Beth felt a little better hearing Bo say this.

Back at the Duke farm, Luke and Dixie noticed Bo wasn't there yet. He should have beaten them there.

Dixie reached for the CB, "Sunshine, this is Little Shot Gun. Are you out there?" Dixie hoped that if Bo and Beth were together that Beth would answer.

Beth picked up the CB and answered, "This is Sunshine, what's shakin' Little Shot Gun?" Beth wondered how she could tell Dixie to be extra careful what she said because her Mom was listening.

Dixie thought Beth sounded totally too upbeat if she was having to stay home this evening, "What's going on? I heard you wasn't feeling well? Then, heard you had company."

"I'm feeling better and I DO have company right now, but I still can't go to Jesse's for the cookout. The warden won't let me out even on good behavior."

Dixie figured out that Beth's mother was nearby, "Well, if you can't go to the cookout, could you meet me in town for a bit. I need to talk to you." She hoped that her mom would let her come to her if she thought she was in town.

"I think I can." Beth looked at her mother hoping she'd let her go meet Dixie if she thought they were going to be in town possibly at the garage under Luther's watchful eye, getting an 'ok' nod from her mother Beth said into the CB, "Yeah, I can meet you Little Shot Gun, be there in 10."

"10-4, Sunshine see ya there. Yell, when you are on the road." Dixie advised.

Luke looked at Dixie, "Good work."

"Yeah, I hoped if her mom thinks she is meeting me she'd let her go." Dixie said.

"10-4, I'm gone." Beth put the CB down then turned to Bo, "Will you give me a ride? Dix will bring me home later."

Bo nodded, 'yes'. "Yeah, let's go." taking Beth's hand they walked out the door before Beth's mother could say anything else and to the General Lee where Bo helped Beth through the window.

Beth's mother glared at them as they walked to the car. She would have felt better if Beth would have taken her car.

In the General Lee, Beth looked at Bo, "You know we owe Dixie one."

Bo was picking up the CB mic as he agreed, "Lost Sheep 2 to Little Shot Gun."

Dixie smiled as she handed Luke the mic.

Luke answered, "Go ahead."

Bo grinned when Luke answered, he knew that Beth's mom would likely be listening but this meant Dixie was with him. "I'll be at the house shortly, so ya'll don't start without me."

Luke chuckled to himself answering "10-4"

"Beth DAVENPORT!" Came across the CB.

Bo looked at Beth, who reached over and cut the CB off.

Luke heard Beth's mother calling repeatily for Beth and looked at Dixie.

"They cut the radio off." Dixie said.

"Yeah, Bo's is good for that." Luke replied.

"Mama's gonna be full of questions about why I didn't call Dixie like she heard me say I would." Beth said.

Bo reached over and squeezed Beth's hand.

Back at the Duke farm Jesse was listening to the 'kids' talk back and forth on the CB, he was fit to be tied as the phone rang. Daisy was supposed to have been back long before now to help with the cooking. "Best be Daisy with a good excuse why she ain't here." Jesse grumbled to himself as the phone rang for the third time. "Duke farm, Jesse speaking"

Beth's mother replied, "Jesse this is Beth's mother. She left here to meet Dixie in town, but I have my suspicions that she is coming to your house. If she does, will you tell her to call me?"

Jesse frowned he had heard Dixie's car pull in a few minutes before. He was unsure what was going on, so he said, "If and when I see her I'll tell her." Now he was about to go find out what was going on outside.

Bo and Beth pulled into the Duke drive just as Jesse came outside to see what was going on. When all four 'kids' were out of the cars he said, "Alright I want to know what in tarnation is going on?! Beth your mother just called and said for you to call her."

Beth swore under her breath but nodded.

Luke seen the look from Bo and grimaced. He knew he would be answering most of Jesse's questions. "Going on? What do you mean?" He hoped Luther and Bryan hadn't called.

"What I mean is, Beth's Mama said Beth was supposed to meet Dixie in town and they're HERE, with you TWO, so that tells me something is going on. So what is it?!"

Luke sighed, looked at the others and said, "The girls didn't feel well earlier, but are fine now, they wanted to come over for the cookout Daisy told them about, and, .............."

Jesse interrupted before Luke could say more, "Daisy ain't even here. I don't know where in Sam Hill she is neither. She ain't called or nothing! So if ya'll know where she is speak up!"

Dixie and Beth tried not to look guilty by association they didn't know exactly where Daisy was but rather WHO she was with and Jesse wasn't gonna like the WHY anymore than their parents had.

Luke tried to look innocent, held up his hands in defense, "She was at the courthouse when we were released. Was talking to Cooter last I seen her."

Jesse looked at Dixie, "Does your father know where you are?"

She replied, "Pretty much. He knows I left with Luke."

"Have any of you seen Cooter since then?" Jesse asked the group of young people before him all of which shook their heads 'no'. Walking over to his pickup Jesse reached in and picked up the CB calling, "Uncle Shepard to Bo Peep are you out there, come back. Daisy girl where are you?"

Daisy was not listening. She was infact curled up to her husband sound asleep. Bo and Luke were far from her thougths at the moment.

Jesse kept calling the two but when he hadn't got an answer from either after ten minutes he threw the CB mic in the seat and looked at Bo and Luke pointing his finger, "Go find her and then I want to know what is going on around here with ALL of you!"

Luke didn't like the look Jesse was giving them all and wisely said, "Yes, Sir." He turned to the others, "Let's go." They all turned to get into the cars. Luke headed for the drivers side of Dixie's car automatically.

Bo looked at Luke, hoping he was far enough from Jesse, "Got any ideas where to look?"

"None at all." Luke replied.

Beth answered Luke's question without thinking "Chickamahoney?" Beth lifted one leg to climb in the General Lee when Bo went to help her in, now more conscious about her climbing in and out of the car windows since she'd told him about being pregnant. Being used to climbing in the car windows she said, "Better let me get in by myself or Jesse really will think something's up."Beth said so only Bo could hear.

Luke looked from Beth to Dixie, then at Bo, "Pull off once you hit the main road."

Bo heard Luke's tone. He knew if half of what Luke had been dreaming had went on and Daisy was with Cooter in Chickamahoney it wasn't gonna be good when Luke got there.

Dixie and Beth heard Luke's tone too and hoped for Cooter's sake he and Daisy were not in Chickamahoney, Bo started the General Lee heading out toward the main highway with Beth riding shot gun, "Do you know something your not telling?"

"No! That just slipped out I...I didn't mean anything by it." Bo pulled off as soon as they hit the main road and waited for Luke and Dixie.

Luke asked Dixie on the way out of the drive way, "Why would Beth think Daisy is in Chickamahoney?"

Dixie wasn't lying, "I have no idea why she said that. You'll have to ask her that yourself."

Luke replied, pulling in behind Bo with gravels flying, "I will." As he got out of the car and started walking up to the General Lee Bo seen him coming.

"Beth, he ain't gonna buy that and I'm not real sure I do either." Bo said.

Luke looked at Beth and said, "Now, can you tell me why you think Daisy is in Chickamahoney?" Luke knew he and Bo had been in jail for two months but surely if there was a big wedding of one of her friends they would likely still have heard about it.

Beth looked at Luke and didn't like what she saw on his face, "You asked for suggestoins of where they might be I gave you one." she said innocently and hoped Luke bought it, that was really how it was she hadn't meant anything by it but didn't know if Luke or Bo for that matter would believe her.

Luke had been around his fair share of dingy girls but normally he wouldn't put Beth in that class. he looked from her to Bo and back to Beth, "So you are saying that suggestion wasn't serious?"

Beth replied, "Right. I was just trying to 'lighten' the tension some. Guess it didn't work."

Luke looked at Bo who shrugged, "Ok, Ya'll take town and I'll start at the Boar's Nest." He frowned and added, "See if anyone's seen Cooter too while your at it."

Bo knew Luke had given them town to avoid the garage.

Bo headed for town, Beth was relieved Luke believed her at least for now. She wasn't positive but a part of her believed that Cooter could have taken Daisy to Chickamahoney and married her because that was the 'right thing to do' under the circumstances. Bo circled the square when they got to town before going to the garage, "You coming or gonna wait here?"

Beth got out slowly, "I'll come with you, maybe if Luther don't know anything maybe LB might." She hoped her parents hadn't talked to Luther she did not want to deal with her Uncle on top of everything else. They came into the garage and Luther was bent over the engine of a grey sedan.

Bo said, "Luther, have you seen Cooter or Daisy today?"

Luther turned on the Duke, "I've seen more than my share of Dukes today but Daisy wasn't one of them. As for Cooter, I've not yet had the pleasure since he hasn't bothered to show up here while I was gone except to for his payday."

"Oh, ok well if you see Daisy tell her Uncle Jesse is looking for her, he's worried sick cos she ain't been home neither."

Luther nodded he could understand Jesse's worry at not knowing where his girl was, then he turned on Beth, his eyes narrowed.

Her first thought before he spoke was _'uhoh here it comes he's talked to Daddy.' _

Luther hadn't talked to his brother though but Beth was with a Duke and that was good enough for him, "You're keeping some mighty bad company ain't you Beth? He get you knocked up too."

Beth's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Luther that was uncalled for! I ain't never even went steady with a guy. Who I'm with and why ain't none of your concern. " Beth snapped he had hit the nail right on the head and she was trying to cover it by being indignant.

Luther glared at Bo and Beth, "Well, everyone's heard the rumors about that cousin of yours. I hear at least two of those kids at the orphanage could be his. That's why I don't want him around Dixie, but she won't listen to that." He looked at Beth, "I had hoped both of you were smarter than that."

Bo's dander was riled, "Now just a minute. You never had a problem with Luke when he was taking all those wrecker calls at all hours in all types of weather. Now you want to throw rumors out there. I assure you if there had been anything to those rumors Luke would have done what was right. Jesse raised us that way and you know it."

"I thought you knew better than to listen to rumors and who I keep company with is none of your concern as long as I ain't doing anything illegal." Beth added to what Bo had said.

Luther pointed his finger at Beth, "You watch your tone missy you've gotten real sassy lately."

Beth rolled her eyes and looked to Bo, "C'mon let's go."

The two couples took advantage of a little alone time while looking for Daisy by grabbing a kiss or two. As the evening turned into night, the kissing got less and less as the looking got more intense. The boys were beginning to really get concerned about Daisy. They had looked everywhere in the County that the Roadrunner could get to and then some. Luke knew it would be bad to return home without Daisy, but after midnight he was fresh out of ideas. "Lost Sheep 2, do you'll have anyother ideas?"

Bo picked up the CB answering, "Nope, we have covered the whole dang county that the Roadrunner could be in, do we go home or keep looking?" Bo didn't really relish the idea of going home without Daisy anymore than Luke, but he didn't know where else to look.

Beth was still scanning the side of the dark road as they drove but couldn't see anything out of place.

"Let's pack it in." Luke said with a sigh. He turned the car back toward the farm, making one more pass by the Boar's Nest and checking out the lot. There was no sign of Daisy's car. Just before Luke turned in the drive way Bo jumped in behind him in the General Lee. They pulled up to the farm seeing no sign of Daisy's car but the back porch light and kitchen light was on as well as the reading lamp in the living room. "Jesse's still up." Luke said to Dixie.

Dixie said, "Can you blame him?"

Luke shook his head 'no' as they got out of Dixie's car and headed inside.

Bo and Beth were right behind them all four looking like a pack of whooped pups with their tails between their legs. All knew Jesse would not be happy they hadn't found Daisy and Cooter.

"I see ya'll didn't find 'em", Jesse stated.

Luke shook his head 'no' saying, "No sir, we'll go back out in the morning."

Jesse looked at Beth and said, "Your Mama's called here a half dozen times since ya'll left and she's fit to be tied, expected you home hours ago."

Beth bit her lip, this day just kept getting better and better she thought sarcastically. Beth said, "She's likely in bed by now. I'll talk to her if she calls back, but if not I'll call her in the morning."

Luke thought he'd help out and also explain why Dixie was there, at least in part, "We figured the girls could stay in Daisy's room. We're all beat and four sets of eyes are better than two."

Jesse said to Beth, "Alright, but first thing in the morning you call her so she won't worry! That makes good sense Luke and tomorrow I'll take the truck, and that'll be another set of eyes out there."

Beth nodded 'ok' she knew there was no way to avoid talking to her mother now, Jesse would see to it in the morning if her mother didn't call back tonight.

Jesse stated, "It's been a long day. There plates in the oven. Ya'll better hit the hey soon."

Luke replied, as he opened the oven seeing six plates. "Yes, Sir." he motioned to the girls, "Seems he expected ya'll as well as Daisy and Cooter to be here."

Dixie smiled relief showing that Jesse evidently hadn't talked to Luther.

Bo said to Beth, "Let's eat."

Beth followed Bo to the kitchen both of them washing their hands at the kitchen sink, "Sounds good I'm starving."

Beth now realized, she hadn't ate since that morning.

Luke sat four of the plates on the table with four glasses of lemonade, putting the other two plates in the refridgeratory, someone would eat them later he figured.

Bo looked at Luke as they ate asking, "Where we gonna look tomorrow?"

Luke sighed, they had looked everywhere already he thought, "Everywhere they could possibly get the Roadrunner."

After they had all finished eating, Dixie and Beth washed up the dishes, before going to bed. When they were done, they found the guys setting in the living room. It was normal the girls would have set on the couch since the guys were in the chairs. They had not really openingly dated so if Jesse had walked back in he'd have known something had changed as the girls each took a chair arm.

Talking quietly for only each other to hear, Luke said, "I could get use to this."

Dixie replied, "Maybe you had better."

Luke's eyes went to the table by the chair where the family Bible always stayed. He hadn't been looking for it, but missed it when he saw it gone. Jesse likely had it in his room. he thought back to the entries they had read before and now that he thought about it he'd like to read more of those entries himself but that would have to wait. "It's late, I'm gone ya'll." He hoped to get Bo moving toward the bedroom but hoped it would take him a few minutes. He got up, took Dixie by the hand and pulled her to the hallway out of sight from the living room where he managed to say goodnight properly to Dixie and 'his lttle one'. "You gonna be alright?"

Dixie bit her lip and replied, "Yeah, I just hope I am in the morning."

Luke sighed, "Me too." Even though he knew everything needed to come out he hoped that they could make it a day or so before they had to tell about the baby. In fact, _'Taking off to Chickamahoney may not be such a bad idea'_, he thought as he left Dixie at Daisy's door and went to his and Bo's room.

Bo wanting a little more privacy than the hallway with Luke in their room and Dixie in Daisy's he led Beth outside to the front porch where he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her gently. "You ok?" he asked.

Beth nodded 'yes', "Yeah until, I have to talk to Mama in the morning. I just hope the beans don't get spilled in the morning."

Bo said, "Yeah." He like Luke knew they would have to tell sooner rather than later but he wasn't in a very big hurry, "Don't worry about it we'll cross that bridge when we have to."

Before Beth knew what Bo was up to he bent over and kissed her belly saying, "Night night Jr." making Beth giggle, leading her inside and to Daisy's door they found Luke standing in the hallway.

"Thought you had forgot where the bedroom was Cuz." Luke said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bo said giving Beth one more peck on the lips before following Luke back to their room. Beth turned and went into Daisy's room where Dixie was.

Dixie raised her eyebrows, "Luke had to come looking for ya'll?"

"No, we were coming in as he started out." Beth said.

Dixie looked at Beth, "So where do you reckon my big brother and Daisy are?"

Beth shrugged answering the question with a question "Do you think they eloped?"

Dixie hadn't really thought of this but with Daisy being pregnant with Cooter's baby it made sense because like Bo and Luke, he had been raised to do the right thing. Dixie said, "It's possible, but I don't see Daisy getting married without her family there."

Beth replied as she turned over to go to sleep, "Yeah, I'd sure think she'd at least want Jesse there."

01~~~~~~~~~01

In the boys room, Luke had stretched out on his bed for the first time in two months. It sure felt better than the steel bunk at the jail. Luke may be more comfortable but he didn't expect to get much sleep tonight with all that was going on.

Bo wasn't sleepy either, even the comfort of his own bed wasn't making him drowsy his mind was too full of all the things that could be keeping Daisy from home and what Beth had told him earlier that day. Turning on his side looking over at Luke's bed he asked, "So what really happened at Luther's today?"

He knew something had for Dixie to be with Luke and he hadn't missed the suitcase either.

Luke played things down, "Nothing much. We all had words. Dixie told him she needed to think. We needed help to find Daisy. It was late, I told her she could stay." Luke knew he'd left out much of the details and basically told Bo what he already knew.

"She needs her suitcase just to think?" Bo said, he'd seen it in the trunk when they had taken a smaller bag out earlier. "There's more to this story than your telling."

"So I take it you mean other than getting fired?" Luke said still not wanting to talk about the rest of what happened. He hoped that was enough to get Bo on another subject.

"You got fired?! Luther must have been really ticked off to do that. That still don't explain why Dixie's suitcase was in the trunk, if she was just staying over night to get space from Luther then the one small bag would have been all she brought." Bo sat up on the side of his bed looking over at Luke, it was going to be like pulling teeth to get the whole story but he was determined to find out what was going on.

"Yeah, well, ticked didn't quiet cover how mad he was but he stuck his foot in his mouth when Luther told me she'd do as he said as long as she was under his roof. Dixie chose to leave. Luther then sort of back peddled and asked her to stay. At that point Dixie had already packed and she was still mad and agreed to at least think about it." Luke paused before admitting something that may surprise Bo, "I was afraid she'd go back to her mother's and leave Hazzard, so I asked her to come here."

Bo listened to Luke's explanation and knowing Luther like he did he could believe every word about his reaction, "That I believe, Luther's got a heckofa temper." Bo did believe it, he was a little surprised by Luke's admishion that he'd asked Dixie to come to the farm so she wouldn't leave Hazzard. He still had a feeling there was more, "Is that ALL that happened?"

"When I first got there Luther had wanted me to take the wrecker to town and take calls. By the time we were going out the door I guess he changed his mind. I did offer, since I hear he's been peeved about doing all the calls. He told me no, he'd do them. So, I pretty much figure my 'services' aren't needed." Luke explained. "How did Bryan handle ya'lls talk?"

"Not good, he would have killed me if Beth's mom hadn't stepped in and saved my hide." Bo paused "Before Dixie called on the CB, Beth's mom had just called us into the house and was questioning Beth..."

"Questioning Beth? About???" Luke asked. "How did you get back in the house if Bryan was that mad??"

"Bryan stomped off into the woods, telling Beth they were through after Mrs. Davenport got him to let me go." Bo cleared his throat and said, "About being pregnant".

Luke set up quickly on his bed, "She's WHAT???" He grimaced. He knew he said the last word far louder than he needed to. But he had sudden images of what he knew coupled with what Bo had said. His voice had grown louder at the image of TWO car seats in the General Lee!!! He thought, _'This CAN NOT be happening!'_

"Shhhh" Bo hissed, "I said her mom was accusing her, but can't blame her after the news about the cabin." Bo took a deep breath and blew it out, not sure if he wanted to tell Luke the rest or not but if he didn't tell someone he felt like he was going to burst.

Luke said, "Well it ain't like she's missed any periods or having any symptons. Right?"

Bo coughed, he'd almost swallowed his tongue as the old timers sometimes said, "Well, she was sick this morning but fine by the time I got there. Her Mom seems to think she's been acting strange but that could just be paranoid after everything else we told them, right?"

Luke looked at Bo a bit harder, "BOOOooo." He drew out the name. "What ain't ya tellin'?"

"She is pregnant, we just ain't told her parents, she wouldn't admit to nothing. As soon as Dixie hollered on the CB she couldn't get out of there fast enough." Bo said rubbing the back of his neck staring at the floor, telling it didn't make him feel one bit better.

Luke replied, making Bo feel worse not better, "Ah, God, that's gonna go over real well!"

"Tell me about it." Bo almost whined. "If her parent's don't kill me Uncle Jesse will. Dix give you any great news?" Bo asked bluntly he had to know if Luke was in the same boat he was.

"We were sort of busy yesterday, Bo." Luke saaid honestly, but his thougths were going a mile a minute with the additional news. He was now more certain about just taking Dixie to Chickamahoney before all this came out.

Bo growled in frustration, "Is she or is she not? I know ya'll weren't THAT busy. You were in a car, alone, for goodness sake!" Bo covered his mouth he didn't mean to be so loud.

Luke motioned and said, "SHHHHhhhh!!!"

There was a very distinct knock on the wall across the hall, "Boys!!!"

"See what you did." Luke said.

"Sorry, but is she?" Bo asked again more quietly this time.

Luke stood up, paced across the room several times before he walked to the window. He ran his hand throught his hair before looking up at Bo and saying in barely a whisper, "Yeah."

Bo said, "Maybe we should run off too, least we'd get some more time before everybody found out." Bo had a sinking feeling that it was all going to come out sooner rather than later.

"I agree we may live longer, but running away ain't the answer Bo. Da--it! I knew this was going to get complicated the minute I saw them waiting at the jail the first time. And I knew we shouldn't have done what we did at the cabin, but after I got near her, I couldn't get close enough to her." Luke paused and looked up at Bo, "You know I'm in love with Dixie right?"

Bo nodded 'yes', "I love Beth too, just never saw myself as ready to settle down yet, but that may very well be the only way their Daddy's let us live. It wouldn't be so bad knowing there's someone waiting on me after a hard days work. Warm body to snuggle to on cold night." Bo grinned wickedly, "Waking up to Beth's face in the morning's would be better than your ugly mug any day."

Luke tossed his pillow hitting Bo in the head at this. "It would be nice to get a hard days work out of you to begin with."

Jesse once again warned, "Don't make me come in there, boys."

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Dawn in Chickamahoney, saw little activity as the newly weds lay snuggled together in bed sleeping peacefully seeming not to have a care in the world least of all that they were being looked for by their loved ones.

Daisy woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. She snuggled closer to the warmth. Not being used to sleeping with anyone beside her it suddenly dawned on her that the warmth was someone. Still being mostly asleep, Daisy's mind didn't register WHO the body was beside her for a full minute, when it did the night before came back into full focus making her smile at the memory of Cooter's attentions. The smile however faded when she recalled Cooter's 'problem'.

Cooter opened his eyes turning his head to look at his lovely wife beside him saying, "Good morning Mrs. Davenport."

"Morning." Daisy said kissing him softly, neither seemed to be in any hurry to get up, until it hit that they had been out all night without so much as a phone call to let the others know they were ok. Daisy sat up, "Uncle Jesse and the boys must be worried sick. They have no idea where I am or if anything's happened to me!"

Cooter sat up next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "We best get back then, before they send out a search party for the both of us. Luther may not be too worried about where I am except that I didn't come to work yesterday after getting out."

So they slowly got up and got ready to head back to Hazzard. Daisy said, "You know if they come looking for us and find us here, it will be bad."

Cooter nodded, "Yes, it will be. You just better have that license real handy if we run into them."

"Don't worry it's in my purse, right on top." Daisy said holding up her purse for emphasis as they walked out and got in the Roadrunner. Neither one was in a big hurry to get home but they, kept to the speed limit and made good time, pulling into the driveway of the Duke farm, just in time for breakfast. Inside the house Jesse was the only one awake thus far but he could hear the beginnings of stirrings from the others.

Suddenly Daisy's bedroom door burst open as Beth ran from the room to the bathroom, sick the same as every morning.

Bo was coming out of his and Luke's room just in time to see who ran into the bathroom. He wasn't usually up this early without being dragged out of bed but he hadn't been able to sleep so figured to get started on the chores. "Beth honey, are you ok?" Bo asked knocking on the door, when Beth didn't answer he gently opened the door to see her kneeling by the toilet throwing up. "I'm sorry this is my fault." he said kneeling on the floor beside her, holding her hair back until she was finished.

When the dry heaves were over Beth looked at Bo saying softly, "It takes two to do what we did." Bo then wet a cloth and wiped her face as he held her in his arms.

Luke was also awake. Luckily he had his jeans on as Bo went out the bedroom door because he had left the door open as he went into the bathroom across the hall. Luke stepped in his boots and grabbed a shirt as he started out the bedroom door. He saw Bo had also left the bathroom door open. The sight before him made him want to re-up in the Marines. Bo was holding Beth in his arms, she had obviously been sick this morning. He looked back at Daisy's door. It was closed. Luke knew before he ever walked in the kitchen he didn't want to go in there, but he had little choice. From the living room he smelled coffee and knew Jesse was up. He tried to mentallly prepare himself for the day from he--, before going in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and trying to act normal.

Daisy took her sweet time coming into the house, preparing herself for the tirade of questions that she would no doubt get asked. Stepping inside she said, "Hi" a little too brightly for someone who'd been missing all night.

Jesse turned with a spatula in his hand shaking it at her, "Where in tarnation have you been? You've had us all worried sick!"

Luke was relieved that; first Daisy was Ok, second she got to play twenty questions, and thirdly, that they didn't have to spend all day looking for her. Then, he and Jesse saw Cooter behind Daisy at the same time.

Luke set his coffee cup down, "Where have you been with my cousin?!"

Cooter held up his hands in surrender, "Now just settle down Luke and we'll explain everything."

Luke was in no mood to settle down, "I'll settle down as soon as you tell us where the heck you've been!"

Jesse put a silencing hand on Luke's shoulder. Jesse was willing to listen, "I'm listening." He said calmer than he was.

Bo heard voices in the kitchen, "Are you Ok?"

Beth nodded 'yes'. She had heard the Roadrunner pull up and expected that to be Daisy and likely Cooter. "Go on." She hoped to pull herself together before going to the kitchen.

Dixie had also heard the Roadrunner and the voices in the kitchen, but she had also heard Beth being sick and wished she'd come out of the bathroom. Dixie was doing all she could NOT to be sick, but it looked like Beth was going to get company real soon if she didn't hurry up.

Cooter looked between the three Duke men standing in the kitchen, all looking ready to pounce on him at the slightest provocation, "We..." Cooter didn't know what to say that wouldn't raise more questions, so he looked at Daisy who didn't have an answer ready either.

Dixie couldn't wait another second, she dashed into the bathroom just as Beth was coming out almost knocking her cousin down.

Beth turned back into the room to hold Dixie's hair while she was sick even though she wanted to go see what was going on in the kitchen. Yet at the same time she didn't want to go in there afraid the attention would shift from Daisy and Cooter to her because she was just sick.

Luke had lived in the house far too long. He heard the sound of the door to Daisy's room close and then heard Dixie getting very ill. As much as he wanted to hear Daisy's explaination, he was moving even before he thought about it to the bathroom.

Beth seen Luke coming and gladly let him take her place with Dixie before she got sick again herself.

Beth wandered into the kitchen, propping herself against the wall waiting to hear what was said next just like everyone else except Daisy and Cooter who were wondering what they were going to say.

"Well?....." Jesse said getting impatient, Cooter and Daisy looked at each other both knowing that a lie was unacceptable.

Daisy said, "Can we wait for the others? I'd like to tell it just once." She was happy and glad she wasn't sick this morning, but the sounds from the bathroom weren't helping her either.

Jesse was going to say that he wanted the truth and now, but hearing the sounds from bathroom and Luke's sudden exit, he turned his attention to the bathroom.

Jesse came to the bathroom door that was open and asked, "Is she ok?" he hadn't missed the fact Beth was in there a few minutes ago and was looking peaked.

Luke nodded 'yes', "I think so."

Dixie said, "I'm ok, .... now."

Jesse didn't believe it, Dixie was looking peaked herself there was defenitely something amiss with her and Beth but he had other things to get answers to at the moment.

Luke had given Dixie a cold washcloth and she was trying to pull herself together. She too quickly tried to stand up, being one who had never fainted in her life Dixie was likely as close to passing out as she had ever been. Luke was behind her and caught her as her knees buckled. He placed his arm under her knees and picked her up.

Jesse hadn't seen Luke act like this with a girl since his first real girlfriend. It was good to see, though he was having trouble seeing Luke and the much younger Davenport girl together like this. He stood back and watched Luke walk to the living room and set down still holding Dixie on his lap. He was stroking her hair and talking to her in soft tones completely forgetting that her brother was standing in the kitchen.

Cooter didn't even notice that Luke had his baby sister on his lap, he was too busy watching Bo's menacing glare.

Dixie layed her head on Luke's shoulder placing the wet wash cloth on her forehead, when Jesse came back but instead of going to finish breakfast he sat down in his chair, "Ya'll come on in here, and tell me what in blazes is going on!"

Daisy and Bo knew that tone and quickly done as they were told followed by Cooter and Beth even though they weren't Jesse's 'kids' they knew that tone and always obeyed it. "Mr. Uncle Jesse" Cooter began....

Jesse gave Cooter a look, but didn't remind him that he was NOT his Uncle. He was more interested in why his niece wasn't home last night.

"Ever since the centennial, ...... we've noticed, ....... that our feelings for each other have changed. The night of the flood we talked and got to know each other better than ever before, ......" Cooter started, awkwardly.

Luke would have like to have said more and louder, but at the moment his concern was for Dixie. He looked at Bo and said lowly, "I told you."

Jesse shot them a look.

Cooter continued, "For the past two months I've thought of no one else."

"Really?" Luke said, not being able to control his mouth.

Cooter looked at Luke and said, "Yes, and I want to be forthcoming in telling you all that Daisy and I were married last night. That is the reason we did not come home."

Bo and Jesse jumped up to get at Cooter, "YOU WHAT!" Jesse said rattling the rafters of the old house, Luke thought to put Dixie down on the couch before he joined the other two men.

Daisy ducked in between Cooter and the boys then gave Bo and Luke a daring look, "Don't! We are in love and were married." She gave her Uncle a kinder look still in between Cooter and her family.

Bo and Luke saw the look on Daisy's face then Jesse's and they backed up a little but was still giving Cooter looks that could kill. Luke kept thinking about the dreams he'd had and how real things were for him and Bo so it made him believe that Cooter and Daisy had gotten married for the same reason last night as in the dream.

Daisy had her left hand on Cooter's arm. Jesse noticed the wedding band, "I'm a little 'Old Fashion' I suppose, but I need more than the show of a ring or two." He was thinking a lot about what he had been up all night reading about which he planned to address in the real near future.

Daisy said, "We figured as much from someone. We have more proof." She pulled the marriage license out of her purse unfolding it handing it to Jesse.

Jesse put on his glasses, reading the piece of paper saying, "Everything looks on the up and up and legal. ........ Congradulations you two." He handed the paper to Luke, then hugged Daisy and shook Cooter's hand.

As Luke looked at the license, Jesse said remembering the marriage of Daisy Mae Duke and Cooter Davenport back in 1880, "Now, I want you all to set down. Ya'll all be acting strangely starting about the time of the Centennial. Daisy, the boys and I read a bit of the Bible before they went to jail this last time." he pasued, "I wished we would have read more, which I did last night while worrying about you two."

Daisy wished she had made time to read the rest before Jesse did.

Luke was about to say he knew there was a connection while Bo was ready to proclaim it a coencidence and only a dream.

Bo opened his mouth then closed it, the Davenport girls had no idea of the dreams.

Beth said, "How does the centennial or the family Bible have anything to do with us?"

Jesse took out the Bible opening it saying, "Just give me a minute Beth and I will explain." He found the page in question. Jesse looked over at Luke, now setting in a chair with Dixie between his legs. They were holding hands while waiting. Jesse handed the Bible to Luke, "Start here."

Luke found the place then began, gramicing a couples times before he began to read, "Daisy Mae Duke married a Cooter Davenport October 10th, 1880. August 1880, Hazzard is having the worst snow storm ever recorded for the state of Georgia. Snowfall reached three feet in one day. It took a week for the roads and trails to become useable. Two men took advantage of this storm having been caught unsupervised with two young maidens. The girls Father had sent the Sheriff with a posse to find his underage daughters after towns folk had seen the four leave town. They men had already been jailed for being unattended with the girls at a local swimming hole. By the time the snow had dissipated, the young men had managed to rescue the girls from ill fitting chastity belts, also fashioned by their father to punish them for going against his orders to not even talk to men until they were of age. The men thought this very cruel and unreasonable. When the Sheriff located the four, the girls had been out of their belts sometime. Their father, who had been adamant against his daughters marrying until they were of age, quickly arranged a double shot gun wedding complete with two shot guns, one held on one groom by Luther Davenport the other held on the other groom by Cooter Davenport, brother of the brides. Congratulations to Marshall Lukas Duke and Dixie Davenport, and Marshall Beauregard Duke and Beth Davenport."

Jesse reached over and flipped a few pages and motioned for Luke to continue.

Luke wished he had a nice big drink of shine before hand, "Births, ... " Luke paused to get his stomach out of his throat, "Born a son to Cooter and Daisy Davenport April 23, 1880." Luke looked hard at Cooter, then continued, born a son to Bo and Beth Duke May 8, 1880; born twin daughters to Luke and Dixie Duke May 8, 1880." Luke was now sure even though it wasn't 8 am he needed several drinks of shine.

Luke finished reading, looking up at the others, he saw stunned and confused faces around him. All three girls had unconsciously put their hands on their stomachs.

Bo was the first to speak as usual puzzling the girls even more, "Just a coincidence!"

Luke couldn't stop himself from giving Bo a smug look saying, "Just dreams huh?"

Jesse was a little baffled by this because he still didn't know any of the girls were pregnant. Jesse looked at the six 'kids' in his living room, "Now who wants to tell me what is going on right now with ya'll?"

All the 'kids' just stared at him, none of them WANTED to tell him anything that was going on but they all knew one of them would have to. All eyes turned to Luke silently but unanimously electing him spokesperson. Luke wiped his face with his hand, then started to say, "......."

He was 'saved by the bell' as the phone rang.

Jesse answered, "Duke Farm, ..... Yes, Ma'am. Hold on, ...." Giving Beth no 'out' he said, "Beth, .... your mother."

Beth sighed and took the phone reluctantly, stepping into the kitchen away from the others "Hi Mama, sorry I didn't call, we were out looking for Daisy until late."

"Looking for Dais,......" her mother left the name unfinished, "What do you mean 'looking for'?, ..... Never mind that! I'm concerned with your lying to me young 'LADY', and why you went directly to met Dixie there when you said you was meeting her in town?"

Beth replied innocently, "They needed an extra set of eyes to look for Daisy and Cooter, four sets are better than three."

Beth's mother had talked to Jesse, "Seems you showed up there before you knew Daisy wasn't home."

Beth swore under her breath, she still didn't feel well and what Jesse had read from the Bible hadn't helped that feeling and she didn't want to fight with her mother plus she couldn't do anything to her over the phone, "I knew Dixie was with Luke so I came here."

That only brought about more questions, "What is Dixie doing with LUKE, of all people. I've tried to tell Luther he is letting her spend too much time with him."

"She and Luther had a fight and she left, Luke brought her here is all I know." Beth answered truthfully.

"Your calling has nothing to do with Dixie and Luther though." Beth held her breath waiting for the next round of questions or whatever her mother would say.

Her mother replied, "No, it doesn't. I want to finish the talk I started with you yesterday when I thought you'd only be gone a couple hours. When will you be here?"

"I don't know, when I get there. I have to go." Beth hung up before her mother could say more, and returned to the living room with the others, not looking the least bit happy.

Bo pulled her down on the arm of the couch next to him rubbing a hand across her back.

Jesse looked from one to the other of them. He had known all the Davenports from birth, they were an extension of his family which is likely what was making this scene seem so different. He would have never expected Daisy to give Cooter the time of day in an sort of a relationship except frienship. Yet, she had married him. Jesse had always figured that she and Enos would work things out. As for the boys, the chances of them getting married and having a family rated right up there with hoggs producing beef! Jesse would never expected either boy to consider either Davenport girl. He said, "Now, I want to know what is going on with you ALL."

Luke having been nominated the spokesperson for the group earlier looked at all of the others as he spoke, "It would seem, we've got a bit of a situation more than we thought."

Jesse said, "Which is?..."

Luke took a deep breath and continued, "Dixie and Beth are pregnant."

Well at this news Dixie and Beth both wanted the couch to swallow them.

Cooter's mouth hung open and he blinked rapidly looking like he'd been slapped, "Pregnant. You two??...." Cooter said as he started to move toward the two Duke boys before Daisy held him by the arm shaking her head 'no' this was no different than the two of them except the other four hadn't run off and gotten married.

Luke knew Jesse's house rules well, as did Cooter, but knowing what he had to say and seeing him start at him, he was 'ready' for Cooter if Cooter wanted to start something. Luke wasn't surprised when he felt Jesse's hand on him, stopping his motion forward.

Jesse had known this was possible. He'd know the boys had been 'lucky' thus far in their lifestyles. He'd also seen a few symptoms in the past months and coupled with today's early morning sickness the pieces were fitting together, "So, what are you TWO going to do about it?" He gave both his nephews a hard look.

Luke figured there was no point in having secrets at this point, "I told you months ago when we told you the rubbers failed, that I would marry Dixie that day and never have a regret, I meant that. I'm prepared to follow through with it, but with Daisy missing and only finding out yesterday I really hadn't gotten the details worked out."

Jesse pointed and shook his finger at both of them, "Well, you better get the details worked out both of ya!"

Both boys nodded 'ok' saying, "Yes, Sir." They had been raised to do the right thing and they both intended to do so.

Beth spoke up quietly, "Guess we'd better go finish that talk with my Mama today Bo, thats part of why she was calling."

Bo kissed the top of Beth's head saying, "We'll go soon as breakfast is over."

Jesse said, "Well, since this family has several announcements, why don't ya'll call Luther, and Beth's folks and we'll just all lay our cards on the table once and for all right here after supper." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Jesse wanted to know they had discussed this with the girls parents as well as let Luther know he had a daughter-in-law. Leaving no room for debate Jesse said, "Boys (this was also directed at Cooter) get the chores done. We're already behind while we get breafast done."

The boys got up and started out of the kitchen door. As Luke started down the few steps he was grabbed by Cooter and put against the house held off the ground by his shoulders. Bo being Bo had stopped to kiss Beth before going out.

Jesse heard a 'thud' against the house! Jesse, hurried outside to see what the noise had been from. Cooter and Luke were by now rolling round on the ground slugging it out.

"Stop, stop!" Daisy screamed at them but they were too far gone in their fight to hear her.

Jesse looked at Dixie who was closest to the door, "Get my shot gun, they're big enough to hurt each other."

Dixie went inside retrieving the gun from over the kitchen doorway bringing it to Jesse, he took the gun from her, unloading both barrels into the air, "I said enough!"

Both 'boys' stopped where they were and slowly let each other go. They stood up 'licking the wounds' each of the best friends in the world had given each other.

Before Jesse could move, Dixie and Daisy were at the boys sides.

Bo who hadn't been involved or seen what happened said, "That was pretty low Cooter!"

Beth and the other girls looked at him wondering why he thought Cooter had stared it!

Jesse said, "Hush Bo."

Bo not one to give up so easily started to say more when Jesse held up his hand silencing him.

Beth put her hand on Bo's arm saying, "I don't think it was altogether Cooter."

Luke took satisfaction in seeing that he'd gotten in a few good punches even though he was the one being jumped, "No, it wasn't, but he did swing first."

Cooter brushed himself off, giving Luke a look that said it wasn't over they would finish this when Jesse wasn't watching.

"Now you boys get the chores done like I told ya, git!" Jesse ordered.

All three headed off for the barn with Luke and Cooter still eyeing each other threateningly.

Turning to the girls Jesse said, "We best get breakfast done."

Dixie turned going back into the house with Beth and Daisy following and Jesse bringing up the rear.

Inside he put the shot gun away, going back to his breakfast preperations after washing his hands.

In the barn and out of ear shot, Luke said to Cooter, "That was a cheap shot!"

"No cheaper than you was with the 'protection' you used with MY sister!" Cooter shouted.

"That was NOT my fault. I couldn't have prevented it!" Luke said.

Bo being his helpful self, said, "Yeah, after the first ones broke he even had a second brand, ..... that also broke." he finished quietly.

"Bo." Luke said drawing out the name.

Cooter shook his head, "Dixie said you 'had protection' and 'used it' but she failed to say they broke."

Luke said, "Which has NEVER happened to me, let alone TWICE!" He wasn't sure it would help or hurt but it was the truth. What he didn't say was, _'In the same night!' _

Cooter growled but didn't say anything else.

Bo being helpful as always again said, "Besides, what's the chance that it would have happened to me AND Luke at the same time?"

Cooter whirled on Bo shoving him against the barn wall about to punch his lights out when Luke grabbed Cooter and punched him sending him across the barn!

"Leave him be! You got a problem with ME, take it up with ME!" Luke said as he hit Cooter again, since he had a problem with Cooter. He still figured Cooter had also been with Daisy, "Just WHAT was the RUSH with you and Daisy getting married?" He asked as Cooter was getting up and Luke pushed Cooter.

Cooter stood up, pushing Luke back before answering, "We told you, what the rush was we're in love!"

Luke didn't buy this and neither did Bo, but Cooter had decided he wasn't going to say more until the talk that night after supper with each one's prespective parents.

Luke pushed Cooter again, "Bulls--t!!!! You screwed up too and YOU know it!"

Bo seen the Luke that was mad over a 'dream' coming out and wasn't eactly sure what to do about it, so he said "Luke, ya ain't got no proof so don't go accusing somebody of something you can't prove."

Luke looked at Bo over his shoulder and said, "I got enough proof! Him and Daisy ran off and got married that tells me he's got something to hide!" Taking a breath, "Do you really think she'd get married without Uncle Jesse on her arm if she didn't?"

Cooter tried to hide the grimaced look on his face.

"No, I guess not, nor would she get married without a wedding dress." Bo said frowning.

Both glared at Cooter. Luke said, "Last chance. Give!"

"I got nothing to tell!" Cooter said, this did not set well with Bo and Luke and an all out brawl ensued, just as the first blow landed...

Jesse said, "I best go check on those boys." He started toward the barn. He was almost there when Rosco drove up.

"Jesse? Have you seen any of the Davenport 'kids'?" Rosco said.

"Cooter should be in the barn here." Jesse opened the door and an all out brawl was going on inside the barn.

Rosco and Jesse rushed into the barn, trying to break it up. When pulling the boys apart failed, Rosco took out his pistol raised it into the air and shot, "Alright, that's enough what is going on here?" Rosco asked when all activity stopped the three young men still a tangle of arms and legs on the barn floor.

Jesse looked up at the ceiling of his barn saying, "Ding dang it! Rosco you shot a hole in my roof!" Jesse added, "That you THREE can fix!"

Luke wiped his cut lip, "Nothing is going on Rosco." He hoped the other two had that much sense.

Rosco said, "Well, now it didn't look like nothing to me with ya'll rolling around in here swapping licks."

Cooter said, "It was nothing, like Luke told ya. Just a misunderstanding."

Bo usually the mouth piece was nodding his agreement the last place any of them wanted to be was back in jail.

Rosco looked at Jesse who shrugged, "Why don't you stick around for coffee and maybe breakfast since this is round 2 of the 'Nothing' that is going on."

Rosco giggled. A chance at a Duke breakfast with the possiblity of at least an arrest to boot was a start of a good day. "I'd be glad to join ya'll Jesse."

All of them went in to the house to the breakfast the girls were just setting the table. Jesse said grace after they were all seated, breakfast was not as lively an affair as meals at the Duke house usually were everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts with the boys throwing evil looks at each other from time to time.

All the boys, found they didn't quite taste the meal like the others did with their cut and busted lips.

Rosco kept looking at the three trying to find out what was causing the dirty looks amoung the three.

When breakfast was over the girls cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Rosco still hadn't figured out what was going on with the boys, none of them was talking and he was more than a little disappointed about missing another chance to arrest the Duke boys as he left heading back to town.

The next little while was peaceful as the three couples seperated to talk. Dixie leaned up against the old oak tree in the yard with a sigh as Luke stood in front of her holding her hand, "What's the matter babe?"

Dixie answered, "You think Luther was mad before wait till he hears I'm pregnant, its not going to be pretty."

Luke replied, "That's why Jesse's having everybody here I reckon so he can try to keep things from getting out of hand."

On the front porch swing Cooter and Daisy were having much the same conversation Cooter was saying, "Dad's just gonna love finding out his daughter's pregnant and his son ran off and got married cos he's in the same situation with a girl."

Daisy sighed laying her hand on Cooter's cheek.

Bo and Beth were out in the barn away from all the others Beth said, "Guess we don't hafta go see my folks if Jesse's having them over for supper although Mama already knows. I know she does and I think she knows, I know, and thats why she was asking all those questions."

Bo kissed her softly saying, "Don't worry about it."

Beth leaned forward propping her forehead on Bo's chest. Dinner was going to be worse than breakfast or at least the talk after dinner.

Luke kissed Dixie, then said, "You've heard me say it to others, but I haven't asked you something."

Dixie suddenly felt butterflies go all over her as she looked up into Luke's eyes.

"I haven't felt what I've been feeling about you in a long time. Even before the centennial I'd been watching you and was having feelings for you. Dixie I am in love with you and would be honored to make you my wife, if you want to put up with me for a long time."

Dixie felt tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled at him, "I've wanted nothing more since I came back to Hazzard. You are the reason that I stayed here."

Luke took her in his arms.

Bo sat with Beth on his lap, "You know tonight's likely not going to be an easy night doncha?"

Beth nodded 'yes', "At least Jesse might can keep my dad or Dixie's from killing ya'll."

Bo brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "I ain't worried about that, just about you."

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

The evening chores were done, the table was set and Jesse was putting the finishing touches on dinner as the three couples were in neutral corners looking like a bunch of whipped pups waiting on the dog catcher. The were actaully just waiting on the girls and Cooter's parents to arrive.

Luke and Dixie were on the porch. Dixie asked, "What did Jesse tell Dad to get him here?" She wanted to know whether to run when he pulled up or wait for it to hit the fan.

Luke said, "Don't know really, just that you and Cooter was here and we was all needin' to have a talk."

Dixie decided that running would be the best.

Cooter and Daisy hadn't been able to find anywhere but the barn to be alone, Cooter put his coat around Daisy's shoulders as she shivered saying, "You're cold let's go back inside."

Daisy shook her head 'no', "I'm alright." Ever since the fight this morning she'd tried to keep Cooter away from her cousins.

Bo was sitting with Beth in the livingroom with Jesse across the room in his chair reading the paper while they waited for the others to arrive.

Bryan and Anne were nearing the Duke farm. Bryan grumbled, "Just why are we going to dinner at the Dukes?"

Anne replied, "Jesse called and invited us over. He only said that he'd like to talk to us about something important." She wasn't going to even think about what she suspected and hoped she was wrong.

Beth saw her parent's truck pull into the driveway, "Let the fun begin." she said sarcastically.

Bo wrapped his arms around her hugging her, Bryan and Anne didn't bother knocking, Luke and Dixie were still on the porch and he told them to go on in. Anne had to put a restraining hand on Bryan's arm as they came in and he saw Beth on Bo's lap with his arms around her.

Jesse stood up saying, "Howdy, come on in and have a seat, we're just waiting on Luther."

As if on cue Luther's truck turned into the driveway.

Dixie didn't even have to turn around as she heard the wrecker turn in the driveway. Luke felt her tense as he too heard the wrecker turn in the driveway. He had been standing in front of Dixie as she sat on the porch banister. Dixie had her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Luke had been standing with his hands protectively on both Dixie's sides to ensure she didn't fall, even though she had sat like that for years. When he heard the wrecker he moved his hands and said, "No sense in rubbing this in. Come on."

Dixie got off the banister.

Luther pulled in and saw Dixie standing with Luke on the porch.

"What's this all about Luke?!" Luther demanded, Jesse had told him the same thing he'd told Beth's parents that it was important and he'd like for him to come to dinner.

Luke couldn't help giving just a bit of a smug grin, "I'm not real sure, Jesse is the one who called you." Luke opened the door and held it for Dixie and Luther then followed them in.

Jesse said, "Will one of ya'll go get Daisy and Cooter so we can eat?"

Beth jumped up from Bo's lap, "I'll do it." she volunteered, the looks her parents were giving her was making her want to be anywhere but inside.

Out in the barn Cooter and Daisy were doing what newlyweds do, wrapped in each other's arms kissing passionately when Beth walked in she cleared her throat making them jump apart, "Jesse says supper's ready."

They followed Beth back to the house hand in hand, Cooter stopped inside the kitchen door eyeing Luther a moment before going to the sink washing up.

Once everyone was seated, Jesse said grace and the meal began the conversation was sparse but polite, the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife and if looks could kill the looks that were being exchanged surely would have. When dinner was complete, coffee was served and Jesse finally said, "Let's take this conversation to the porch."

Everyone moved toward the porch each couple finding what they considered a 'safe' spot.

Once everyone was settled, Jesse said, "Luther, Bryan, Ann, I invited you all here because the 'kids' here have somethings they want to talk to you about."

Luther huffed, "We've already talked."

Jesse said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd just hear them out. I'll make sure they also hear you."

Cooter cleared his throat, deciding to get it over with, "Dad, Daisy and I were married last night." Cooter continued before Luther could say anything, "You're going to be a grandfather."

Luther was nearly floored by the first piece of news and was full of questions as to why. He was forming those questions when Cooter followed with the news of him being a grandfather which answered his 'why' they had gotten married. Before Luther could react, he saw Dixie's and Luke's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Dixie looked at her brother, "You had no RIGHT to tell THAT!" She hadn't realized that Cooter wasn't talking about her.

Luke added, "You need to keep your nose in your buisness!"

Cooter looked at his sister and Luke like they were from Mars!

"WHAT? I'm not talking about ya'll I WAS talking about ME and Daisy!" Cooter said then, stopped.....

Luke looked at Dixie realizing they had just told on themselves.

Dixie covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She and Luke had been hoping to break this news a he-- of a lot more gentle.

Luther clenched and unclenched his hands, his face was turning bright red almost purple, "I should have known, something was up besides you wanting to date her!"

Jesse said, "Luther, let them finish."

Dixie told her father what she told Luke earlier, which she hadn't even admittd to Beth before, "I knew I loved Luke the first time I seen him after coming back to Hazzard. I stayed here with you and Cooter largely because I wanted to get to Luke's attention."

The image of Dixie when she arrived in Hazzard at age fifteen was vivid in Luther's mind. She had a pony tail, her jeans rolled up to her calf and a shirt with a light jacket on. HE only thought she looked grown up that day, but to see her now he'd have given anything to have went back to that day. He surely wouldn't have let her go on part runs and wrecker calls with Luke if he'd had it to do over. He finally said, "This whole time ya'll have been just using me to run around together. All those trips to Atlanta, the part runs, the late night wrecker calls, were all just so you two could screw around!"

Luke replied, "You're wrong about that."

Dixie was furious to say the least, "Is that what you think of me?! I'm nothing but a whore?"

Beth felt sorry for her cousins but at the same time was worried about her own parents reactions to hers and Bo's news.

Luther replied full of anger, "The thought crossed my mind and you said it, I didn't."

Luke was so tense Jesse wasn't sure he could control him. Luke said, "I won't let you talk about Dixie like that."

Jesse warned firmly, "Luuuukkkkeeee." Then said, "Luther, please let them finish."

Luke said, "We're planning to get married."

Luther replied, "You're da-- straight you are. Heaven help you if you keep acting like you have been the last few years and hurt her." Luther had a shot gun to make da-- sure Luke Duke at least gave the child his name. "Dixie you've messed your life up. Luke you better be prepared to take care of her."

Luke replied, "You may hate me now, but you know me well enough to know I will."

Luther was shaking with anger, "My son knocks a girl up and my daughter GETS knocked up, this is just great!"

Dixie started to walk off her father's words hurt more than she was going to let on but Luke stopped her. Pulling her to his chest he kissed the top of her head. She wouldn't give her father the satisfaction of crying. Dixie wrapped her arms around Luke, holding him tight as she buried her face in his chest.

Seeing the familiar way they touched, burnt Luther up.

"That's right go ahead and flaunt it you little hussy!" Luther spat watching them.

Jesse stepped forward, "Luther there is no reason to call the child names. We all make mistakes including you." Jesse spoke with knowledge of Luther's past.

Luther said unthinkingly that Daisy was as close to a daughter as Jesse would ever know and that it was his son who did the deed, "That's real easy for you to say, your daughter didn't go out and get knocked up."

Jesse put his finger in Luther's face, "Need I remind you Daisy is in the same situation as Dixie with YOUR son?"

Before Luther could respond, Bryan said from a chair in the corner of the porch, "This has all been real nice, but is there a reason why we were asked out here to hear about your girls and boys not being able to control themselves or use the proper protection?" He said smugly, glad that at least Beth was smart enough to take precation even if she did mess around.

"Yes, there is a very good reason Bryan." Jesse said.

Beth was looking anywhere and everywhere but her parents saying quietly, "It's not just them two."

Bo put his arm protectively around Beth's shoulders at the looks on her parents faces.

"##$##!$&_!_!!!!" Bryan swore. "I should had known when you told me you took my baby girl!"

Bo had actually taken a step backwards at Bryan's outburst, taking Beth with him. Bo found his voice and said to Bryan and Luther, "We did use protection. It just didn't work."

Ann had a hold on Bryan's hand and was patting his arm with her other hand.

"Didn't work?! just what the h-- is that supposed to mean!"

Beth taking on Bo's role as the mouth said, "They broke twice two different brands."

Bryan jerked from Ann's grip and made a move at Bo who was backing up even more with Beth.

Jesse was in between the two and now up. "Bryan!" he warned.

Bryan stopped at Jesse's tone. "Beth? You mean to tell me even after once you, ......." He couldn't finish the thought. She wasn't that stupid. No one was that stupid! "You had to tempt fate a second time?"

Beth said, "Well, when we switched brands things were ok, ..... until."

Trying to help Beth, Dixie added, "Yeah, several of the second brand worked fine, ...... Then, one of them broke too."

Luke wasn't one to blush easily but he was purple at their admissions!

Bo was fairly purple himself, Bryan and Luther said at the same time, "Several!"

Bryan looked at Beth pointing his finger, "I might would have over looked this morning's admission but not now!"

Jesse held his hand up for them all to be quiet, "Ok, here is the important thing. This is something that won't go away. Have any of you been to see Doc?"

All three girls shook their heads no figuring they had said too much.

"Any idea when you are due?" Jesse asked.

Daisy at least being married said, "Late April, early May."

Dixie and Beth spoke unplanned together, "May."

Jesse shook his head but held his tounge. "About two months." Which he knew they would have had to be at least that far since the boys were in jail for 60 days. "Not much time before everyone knows. Boys?"

Luke said, "I told you before, that I loved Dixie and would marry her that day. I still intend to do so, .... I have already asked her and she said yes."

Bo nodded he was planning to on doing the right thing too, "I plan to make this right if Beth will have me."

Beth said, "Of course I will, I love you Bo Duke."

Jesse looked at his boys. Pleased he didn't have to tell them what was expected. He only hoped this all worked out for the six young adult and their expected children.

Bryan and Luther glared at the boys, "When?"

Bo said, "Huh?"

Luke looked at Luther and called his bluff and looked at Dixie, "Name it."

Dixie was caught off guard by Luke's statement, "The 17th? I'd like for Mom to be here if she can make it," Dixie said.

Jesse said, "That is tomorrow. There are licenses and all how about the 24th?"

Luke debated half of him wanting to say if Cooter and Daisy arranged it all in one day that Dix's mother could meet them in Chickamahoney tomorrow, the other half really wanted to consumate his marriage on his wedding night and he knew the exploring he and Dixie had done that wasn't at all possible right now.

Dixie nodded 'ok', "The 24th then."

Bryan said, "What about you two?"

Beth knew there was no point in her planning anything special, her parents especially her father wouldn't attend, "Is tomorrow ok with you Bo?"

Bo kissed her on top of the head, "That's fine with me if its what you want." Bo had a sudden thought that he was sure the two girls would like, "Why not have a double wedding on the 24th?"

Beth and Dixie both said, "That would be great!"

Luke nudged Bo and quoted Rosco, "There is still likely to be a flaw in the slaw."

Bo immediately knew what Luke was talking about. "What's wrong with Nov. 2nd?" He only hoped he'd be up to parr then.

"Now you are talking." Luke said.

Luther looked at Bryan, both unknowing about the boys problems, "Sounds like they are stalling to me!"

Cooter knew danged well why they wanted to wait, "No, they aren't." Parts of him wished he and Daisy had also waited but making her his wife was more important to him.

Cooter wasn't the only one who wished he and Daisy had waited, Daisy wished that he could have enjoyed their wedding night as much as he made sure she had. She had an idea but would wait until the Davenport's left before she discussed it with the other four and Cooter.

Luther glared at his son, "How would you know they aren't stalling? Ain't no need for you to cover for them because you are married to THEIR cousin; one of them is marrying yours and the other is marrying your SISTER!"

Cooter shook his head, "Trust me, they have their reasons and basically I don't blame them."

Even though they had their differences about the situation, Luke was glad to see that his friend was backing him up. It also let him know that Cooter was still having the same problems he was.

Dixie looked at Luther and though she didn't feel much like being nice said sweetly in the voice that had usually gotten her way with her father, "Daddy, we want to get married. We are all in agreement here. Two weeks isn't gonna make that much difference to anyone but us and it is our lives."

Beth chimed in, "Yeah, and if we wait everyone will just think we decided to get married where as if we rush they will think we HAD to."

Bryan looked at Luther saying, "They make sense, it could be bad business for the garage if the gossips think the girls got married because of being pregnant as opposed to a planned wedding."

Anne was glad to see that her husband at least had calmed down enough to see this although she herself was still peeved at their daughter too.

Luther was fit to be tied and everyone agreeing with the kids wasn't helping. "It's not like the dates are going to be anywhere close. You don't think people are going to figure that out anyway?"

Jesse replied, "There's won't be the first children born shy of nine months after a wedding." Before Luther could reply Jesse asked very well knowing when it was, "Cooter when is your birthday?"

Cooter replied, "April 21st. Why?"

Jesse looked at Dixie figuring that she would very well know the date even though her parents were separted and didn't celebrate the occassion. "When is your parents anniversary?"

"September 21st." Dixie replied, suddenly seeing Jesse's logic she did the math.

Jesse looked at Beth, "When is LB's birthday?"

Seeing where this was going Ann turned a bit purple.

"June 12th." She was also seeing where this was going and added with a grin, "And' ya'lls anniversay is November 10th! Making Cooter born two months shy of 9 months and LB born about the same amount of time early!"

Ann was wanting to crawl under her chair as the two girls did the math.

Bryan sounded a bit deflated as he said, "We weren't them, we hoped they wouldn't make the same mistakes we did."

Jesse replied, "My point is no one is perfect and trying to make them think they should be isn't right on your part. Mind you, ...." Jesse sent his boys and Cooter a hard look, "I don't uphold what you did. AND, I know that at least two of you fools tried to prevent this, but it still don't make it right." He was looking at Cooter and Daisy, hoping for an answer to his unasked question.

Cooter and Daisy bowed their heads shaking them 'no' in answer to Jesse's unasked question.

Luther came out of his seat yelling at Cooter, "Boy, I thought you had more sense than that!"

Cooter looked up at his father, "I didn't plan for anything to happen it just did!"

Jesse had momentarily forgotten about the two being stuck together during the flood, "I'd just like to know when exactly you two got so close? I've never known you two to even go out together, let alone this. And, now that you two are married because of this, you really think it will work?"

Luke had been wondering the same things and was at the moment glad that everyones attention was off him and Bo.

Luther wanted to know the same things Jesse did, he only recalled Daisy playing with Cooter when they were children as just 'one of the boys' so to speak.

Cooter and Daisy looked at each other but it was Cooter who answered for them both, "The night of the flood when we were stuck in the cave, things happened things that probably would have happened a long time ago if we'd just took the time to explore our feelings. I love Daisy and that's all that matters."

"I love Cooter too and that is the only thing that matters to either one of us is we love each other, whether you believe it or not is up to you." Daisy said.

Everyone was silent at Daisy's reply. Time would tell how much they all loved each other or if their lust for each other had caused them to make hugh mistakes.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam Freeman left the saloon unnoticed by Luther and the Judge. He walked over to the jail and was glad to see the Deputy was in the back room. He seen the girls still there which confirmed what he had heard, he looked at Luke saying for only him to hear. "Should I take it there is going to be weddings in your future?"

Luke replied a bit smugly, "It looks that way."

"Don't think you are out of the woods so fast." Sam said. "There father is still adamant about sending ya'll to prison."

Luke said, "I don't doubt it. He's got the law here under his thumb and he's dead set against his daughters having anything to do with men."

Sam nodded 'yes', "I can only suggest that he let ya'll marry his daughter's and not send you to prison so that his daughters will not be burdened with raising the children alone but that is all I can do."

Luke said, "alright, if that is the best you can do then we will have to take what we can get and hope for the best." Luke the motioned for Sam to move closer, "If you talk to the girls brother he may be able to help you put a 'handle' on the stuff here. Seems even laws were changed on the books to put us here as well as holding minors in a jail cell."

Sam did indeed talk to Cooter taking a lot of mental notes. Before leaving he thanked the man, and gave Luke a look that said he had an idea or two and Bo and Luke should play along.

Cooter asked, "Friend of yours?"

Luke only replied, "I sure hope so."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

After giving Luther time to mellow, the Judge tried again, "Luther we've got to talk about your girls."

Luther raised an eyebrow, "What about them?"

The judge fiddled with his fingers before saying, "It isn't right or lawful to hold them in a cell they are minors and girls to boot!"

Luther said, "It's legal if I say it is."

The judge nodded. He had know Luther a long time. Yes, the man had power and money, but he was being unreasonable. "Luther I agreed to hold them until it was found if they are with child. There is nothing to prove they are not. I suggest that you go see the preacher and get this all set up for when the men are released or you will be responsible for your children and any of theirs that come along. I assure you, I do have that much say so as judge here."

"Not if you want to be judge again." Luther huffed.

"The point is, ..... that I am the judge now." He said.

Luther replied, "I can still send them to prison?"

"I don't see it in your best interest, but yes, .... you could. I do suggest though, that you arrange the marriages so that at the very least the men's family would be responsible for the children."

Luther finally saw the light of what the Judge was saying. He replied with a smile, "That could work."

The judge seeing the smile on Luther's face didn't like it, he knew Luther was going to cause as much trouble as he could for Jesse Duke, "So you are going to still go ahead with sending them to prison? They are scheduled for release in four days."

Luther pursed his lips thinking for just a minute before he replied, "You bet I am! Dishonoring my family like that."

The judge seen what he had to do. He knew the Marshal was still in town. He figured the best thing he could do was to agree to testify against Luther, Mr. Hogg and the Sheriff, admit his part, hope for the best and plan a very early retirement. "I'll make the arrangements with the Marshal." This would give him a reason to talk to the Marshal. He headed out to talk to Marshal Freeman.

The Judge found Marshall Freeman in the diner eating his lunch, after a time of small talk while Sam finished his meal they left the diner together and went to the judge's office to talk business. The judge told Sam of all the things Luther had done for Mr. Hogg and the Sheriff in exchange for laws being changed to prevent his daughters from having anything to do with men until they were 21.

Confessing his part in the deals, the judge waited as Sam digested it all saying, "I will let this go no further, involving you although legally it is my duty to report it, but I won't IF you retire effective immediately after we make things right." Sam said in a serious tone, "First, the wedding will take place, because Luther still has to sign the consent forms. I'll be there with my men to take the boys into custody, but after the wedding I may just have a few surprises for a couple of townsfolk."

Sam also paid the boys a visit and briefed them, then he spoke to his men and told them his plan. Now all there was to do was wait until the boys were released four days from now.

The day of the release was cool and sunny but at the Duke farm it wasn't starting out so good for Daisy, who was laying snuggled next to her husband as a wave of intense nausea hit and she jumped from the bed barely making it out the door before being violently ill.

Cooter, who had been released from jail the day after his arrest much to Luther's protests, got up the instant his new bride leaped from the bed, following her out onto the porch he held back her hair until she had finished, "Are you alright Darlin?"

Daisy nodded 'yes', "Yes, I am alright".

Jesse had heard the commotion from the kitchen and came out to see what was going on, "Daisy are you alright?" he had noticed she'd been doing this a lot since she and Cooter had told him of their marriage, the suddenness of the nuptials and her physical ailments was making him wonder, ... and he wasn't liking the conclusion he was drawing, although his own wife had never had any children he remembered some of the things his own mother had went through with his younger brothers.

She looked right at Cooter wide eyed hoping he'd save her from the conversation as it was all she could do to keep from getting sick again.

Cooter hoped he covered good enough to have Jesse relax a bit, "I've heard of several people doing this in town. Maybe it's something going around."

"Maybe you should see Doc, before we come home after the weddings?" Jesse suggested.

"No!...I mean 'no', ..... it's alright I'll feel better in a little while, I'm sure its just everything that's been going on lately." Daisy pleaded.

Jesse didn't believe this but he couldn't very well make her do anything she didn't want to do, she was a married woman. "Alright, but promise you'll go see Doc if you don't start feeling better."

Daisy nodded 'alright', "If I am not better by the end of the week I will go in to see Doc."

All of them knew though that she would not be better by the end of the week, at least Jesse didn't think she would be, if his suspicions were correct.

Thankfully Daisy had indeed begun to feel better before the trip to town. Due to the times, she had not been let in on the fact that her cousins were likely expecting children out of wedlock.

It was a strange form of wedding party outside the jail as they arrived; the judge, Sam Freeman, several Marshal's, several deputies, the Sheriff, Mr. Hogg, Luther Davenport, the preacher, Jesse Duke, Daisy and Cooter Davenport.

Inside the jail it didn't suprise many of those attending, that the brides and grooms would not be allowed out of the cells until AFTER the weddings.

The first order of business was to get Luther's signature giving the minor girls his 'permission' to marry.

"Let's all go inside and we'll get to the proceedings." the judge said leading the way inside the jail, followed closely by the others. Inside he pulled papers from his coat, laying them on the desk, "Mr. Davenport before we begin, I must have your signature giving your daughter's permission to marry."

Luther surprised those that were in attendance but did not know the agreement between himself and the judge when he signed the papers without a complaint.

The preacher then took his place in front of the cells creasing his brow as he said, "This would be easier if they could be out of their cells so that they may join hands."

The Sheriff shook his head 'no' speaking, "Absolutely not! That is out of the question."

Luther stood with a shotgun on Luke as Cooter stood beside him with one pointed at Bo, "Just get on with it preacher no need to make a big deal out of this just get down to business." Luther growled.

Sam had placed himself with his back turned to the on others. No one noticed the two extra pistols he had tucked in his waistband as he back up to the bars.

Seeing this Luke took both then passed one to Bo.

The wedding ceremony was preformed, both couples being pronounced man and wife just before the release time at noon.

At noon the cell doors were opened with Bo and Luke along with Sam pointing their guns Sam saying to them, "Alright, you are under arrest for the obstruction of justice, twisting the laws to fit yourselves, and anything else I can think of."

Luke and Bo helped Freeman get the Sheriff, Mr. Hogg, and Luther in the cells. Sam would be getting another judge to come in for the case as soon as possible.

Once the men were secure, Luke tucked the pistol in his waistband, took his bride in his arms, kissing her, then said as he nodded toward her father, "I'm sorry about all this."

Dixie looked at her husband, "It's not a problem he started it."

Luke knew this to be true but still didn't like it that he'd locked up his new wife's father right in front of her, "That may be but he is your father, and I am sorry, you had to be here to see me help arrest him."

Bo took Beth in his arms kissing her gently, "I'm sorry too about all this."

Beth smiled a little returning the kiss, "It'll be alright."

The four walked out of the jail leaving the deputies and Sam to deal with the rest of it.

Once outside, Luke let out the breath he had been holding since he'd woke up that morning. "Alright, ...." he was trying to think as he was holding his wife's hand, "Anybody got an objection to us going and getting a room for the night?"

Dixie and Beth looked at each other and then their husbands shaking their heads 'no'.

Bo lead his new wife down the street by the hand to the hotel with Luke and Dixie following. Each couple registered and went to their own rooms, while Cooter and Daisy went back to the farm with Jesse.

Finally Luke and Dixie, as husband and wife, were alone in their room and had no worries about being caught together or being inappropriate in public. Furthermore, they were not just in the same room but could touch each other and touch they did. Dixie was enjoying his attention and the time he was taking loving her, but in the short time they had spent together during the blizzard and considering the two months he had seen her and couldn't touch her, she would have thought him to ready sooner, but he continued kissing and loving her. Finally she began to worry that maybe since she was pregnant he didn't think she was as pretty as before.....

Luke was enjoying giving his wife pleasure but after only a few minutes he knew something was wrong. He was more than ready to consummate the marriage but knew it wasn't going to happen. Then it hit him. Something he should as a Marshal known. They had put potassium nitrate in the food which was common practice in these times.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at the jail, Luther was fit to be tied under the circumstances but at the moment because of the girls marriages which he was against. Rosco seen him stewing, "Would you let it go?"

"It's hard when I know what those two are likely doing to my girls right now." Luther said.

Rosco giggled his trade mark grin, "No, ... they ain't."

"They ain't? How do you know?" Luther asked in disbelief.

Rosco pulled out a bottle labeled Potassium Nitrate from his pocket.

Luther smiled when he seen what the label on the bottle said. He was no doctor but he knew exactly what the potassium nitrate would have done to the boys desires as well as their ability to 'perform'.

Rosco giggled again saying, "They won't be doing anything with your daughters for possibly a few more weeks if this stuff works like it's supposed to."

Luther still didn't look completely relieved about the news even if they weren't consummating the marriages that didn't mean his girls weren't being pawed at and he didn't like the fact they were being touched period.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at the hotel things weren't going no better for Bo and Beth than they were for Luke and Dixie. Bo was taking his time kissing and caressing his wife tenderly Beth's hands were exploring his body again after so long, she had expected Bo to be eager to consummate the marriage but so far he hadn't and she wondered if he was having second thoughts about marrying her, not that he'd had a choice.

Bo wasn't trying to think about the situation logically, all he knew was he wanted and needed to preform his duties as Beth's husband and it was NOT happening. This had went on for a couple hours and it was now near time to meet Luke and Dixie for supper as they had planned before checking in. Bo was also hoping to talk to Luke about this. He'd never had this problem ever before. It was not only worrying him but he was right embarrassed about it. "Darlin' it's time to meet Luke, I'll go see if they are ready and give you time to get dressed."

Beth nodded 'alright' she was a little worried herself because there had been no problem with Bo performing at the cabin but try as he had the last few hours had been fruitless.

Bo went to Luke's and Dixie's room knocking.....

Luke knew exactly who it was as he kissed Dixie, "That will be Bo. I'll be right back."

Dixie covered back up as Luke pulled on his jeans and suspenders only to go to the door. Out of habit, he reached for the pistol he'd hung on the bed post. Being a Marshal and just helping put three of the most powerful men in town behind bars, Luke figured he couldn't be too careful as he answered the door gun in hand.

Bo shook his head at Luke's greeting though he also had on his gun belt, "Expecting someone else?" He asked as he motioned for Luke to come into the hallway.

Luke stepped outside the door pulling it to behind him, "Nope, but its the company I don't expect that worries me." He noticed Bo was acting strangely. "What?"

Bo looked away, then at the floor, "I got a problem, Luke."

Luke figured he knew the problem but decided to let him squirm a few minutes as it was obvious Bo hadn't thought of why he was likely having that problem.

Bo dug the toe of his boot into the carpet in the hallway mumbling more than saying, "Did you have, difficulty with Dixie?"

Luke hid a smirk it wasn't funny but yet Bo's reaction was, "A little, why did you and Beth?"

Bo nodded 'yes', "Why do you think that is, we didn't have no problems the first time?"

Luke cleared his throat asking Bo, "Ever hear of something called potassium nitrate?"

Bo looked up in horror. "They wouldn't!!!"

Luke replied, "They did. I didn't even think about it. The whole time we were there they were likely feeding that stuff to us." He paused, "So it could be awhile, .... before."

Bo looked even more worried, "Luke we're not legal until, ......"

Luke looked at him, "You gonna tell anyone BUT me you weren't able to?"

Bo's eyes widened in horror, "No!" He looked at Luke like he had two heads, that sort of thing just wasn't discussed in this time not to mention it was embarrassing for a man to admit he couldn't perform on his wedding night.

"But there are a couple of ladies we need to explain this too." Luke said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah." Bo sighed looking like a whipped pup this wasn't a discussion he wanted to have with his new wife.

"I'll get Dixie and be over in a few minutes." Luke said.

Bo nodded and went back to his room.

Luke went back in his room to get dressed, "They are ready and waiting on us."

Dixie was dressed and brushing her hair. "I'll be ready in a couple minutes."

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

A few minutes later they all met in Bo's room and talked a little before going to dinner, Luke at last said, "There's something we all need to discuss."

Dixie shot Beth a worried look that was mirrored in her younger sister's eyes. Beth looked to Bo questioningly, he and Luke looked terribly serious, Bo kissed her forehead, "It's alright Beth, just a little minor detail about our marriages." Bo looked at Luke to explain further as he held his wife's hand he wasn't good at these things and was glad Luke was there to do it.

Luke seen Bo looking at him and knew that he'd be the one explaining this. He sighed. "Ladies, ...... I know this stuff really ain't discussed much," Luke was glad that he had that good sense from modern times as he knew the girls would be blaming themselves. "But, you need to know something. When we were at the cabin we were in a state while trying to get you out of those belts." Luke paused again, "What is going on now is not your faults nor ours. I had not thought about this until earlier today but it is common place in jails, prisons and military camps to put something in men's food....... that prevents,...... certain functions for awhile. I'm not sure how long..."

The light dawned in Dixie as she took in what Luke said, his trouble earlier made sense now.

Beth still being a little naive at times also got his meaning.

Although discreet about it Luke had put the cards on the table plain and simple.

"So we'll just have to live with it until it's over." Beth said, to her way of thinking there was plenty of time later to perform certain 'activities'.

Bo cleared his throat caressing her cheek with a soft smile, "The thing is sweetheart our marriages ain't legal until they are consummated."

Dixie looked at Luke for confirmation, his nod 'yes' was enough to give the girls heart's pause, Dixie said "I guess that means father still has a hold on us until ya'll's 'problem' passes."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, thanks to the Sheriff."

Dixie looked at Luke, "Thanks for letting us know. I was worried that you thought less of me now since, ...." She looked down at her stomach, placing her hand on it.

Luke smiled, "No. Never. Remember all this was our idea. I don't regret any of it for a minute."

Bo caressed Beth's cheek saying, "That goes double for me."

Both girls were relieved to say the least to know that their husbands weren't having second thoughts, they loved their wives as much as their wives loved them.

Beth was still worried about the marriages not being legal until they could consummate them, "What are we going to do about the marriages not being legal, that means father can change his mind don't it?"

Bo shook his head 'no', "We ain't gonna tell another soul about any of this it's just between the four of us so as far as anyone else is concerned everything is like it's supposed to be."

Luke nodded confirming what Bo had just said as he put his arm around Dixie's waist, "Let's go get something to eat." Luke added, "Besides, with ya'll already with child there is no way even Doc could tell now."

Dixie smiled at Luke. He did have a point.

"And, I don't think Luther has as much pull as he did this time yesterday." Luke added.

"No, he don't." Bo said, the four of them went downstairs and over to the diner where they sat chatting and enjoying their meal.

Dixie asked the one thing they had not discussed, "Where are we going to live?"

As it was they did not have anywhere to live. Luke said, "We will build an addition onto Uncle Jesse's house. He already said we could and then we will start work on our own homes as soon as possible. He has given us each a section of land to build on."

Dixie looked around at the others eating. She could tell the four were the center of conversation, "You don't think he'll be, ......" she paused and blushed a bit, "Shamed?"

Luke took her hand in his saying, "He would not be so willing to give us a place to live if he were shamed." This made Dixie feel a little better.

The four finished their dinners and returned to their rooms feeling much better after talking earlier. They intended to spend the best wedding night they could under the circumstances and were sure that it would beat being across the jail from each other on hard steel bunks. At least the beds were comfortable and they had each other to hold.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

At the Duke farm Cooter was doing his share if not more to help Jesse with the chores and needed work before supper. They were alone. Jesse had been thinking all day about Daisy now he watched Cooter being more than eager to please him. There was something, ............. something that just didn't feel right about all this.

Cooter got a prickly feeling on the back of his neck and when he looked up Jesse was watching him intently, "Is something wrong Mr. Duke?"

Jesse shook himself mentally saying, "Call me Uncle Jesse you are family now. As for something being wrong, .... I don't know. Is there something you want to tell me Cooter?"

Cooter looked into the mans eyes, then suddenly found somewhere else to look. He was worried the blue eyes of the older man coul read his very soul. He tried not to studder, "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

Jesse raised his eyes and said, "Is my niece with child?"

Cooter didn't want to lie. Daisy most very well was with child but had not been to the doctor. They had only been married five days. Cooter said honestly, "As you know we've only been married a few days. I reckon maybe she could be."

Jesse knew this to be true but the young man would not look so worried if that were the case and there would be no way of telling if it were true yet. Jesse took a deep breath asking more directly, "Did her possibly being with child have anything to do with ya'll sneaking off to be married even though it meant lying about her age?"

Cooter felt like he'd been dropped in a vat of hot tar, beads of sweat popped up on his forehead as he tried to think of a suitable answer without lying. Cooter didn't want to lie but knew how his father had acted about the girls and he didn't want a scene like that. "I wouldn't ever want to do anything to put Daisy's honor in question."

"I believe you in that, but sometimes the best intentions are not what happens. Were you and Daisy ever together before your wedding night?" Jesse asked again point blank, he figured he knew the answer but wanted the young man before him to confirm it.

Taking a step away from the older gentleman, Cooter lowered his head, "Just once," he said so quietly Jesse almost didn't hear him.

Jesse nodded and said, "Well, that explains why she got married without any of her family present."

Cooter nodded, "And for that I apologize, but I figured it would be better and less questions asked if especially the towns folk thought, ......." he stuttered again, not wanting to let on that they indeed thought she was with child, "Well, if we were married and she was, the dates shouldn't be far enough off to raise questions."

Jesse listened to the young man, holding onto his temper so that he would not be guilty of causing a scene like the boy's own father had in the church yard and then again at the jail. "I appreciate you trying to save my niece's reputation, but my next question is, .... do you really love her or was it just an act of sacrifice so that she would not be shamed?" Jesse asked.

Cooter said, "I love her as much as any man can love his wife."

Jesse believed Cooter's words whole heatedly because the younger man stood tall and straight as an arrow with his head held high when he spoke of his love for Daisy. Jesse nodded, "Well, I am glad to see you are no stranger to hard work, cause it looks like there's gonna have to be a lot of it happening here before Spring. That old farm house has always had room for one more, ..... but for the most part it was just my wife and I." He said with a note of sadness. "I was glad to have Daisy here. It wasn't right to not have a woman around. My nephews, ...... well, they haven't been here until now, in five years. I hope since they have now married we'll see more of them."

The two went back to the rest of the chores, Jesse satisfied now that things were out in the open about Daisy and Cooter. Cooter was relieved not to have to hide anything anymore.

A short chapter to make up for the book we wrote on the last chapter! Please let us know what you think so far?? BTW the story is complete and an alternate ending is in the works. 30 Chapters total.


	25. Chapter 25

Modern -- Oct 17

A lot had happened in the last week. Bo, Luke and Cooter were released from Rosco's '1880's jail'. Daisy and Cooter were married and had spent most of their time moving her into the Davenport farm. Then, it had came out to family only that Daisy Davenport, as well as Dixie and Beth, were pregnant. Luther and Bryan hadn't taken the news well, but everyone had lived and a double wedding was being planned for Nov. 2nd.

Everyone involved had been under stress, but tonight was Saturday night. Daisy had arranged the night off and promised the manager she would explain everything including why she had taken the last week off.

Enos had been away at training for the last two weeks and while patrolling his first night back decided to stop by the Boar's Nest to see Daisy. He thought it was strange when her car wasn't there on a Saturday night, as she always worked Saturday nights.

At the Duke farm, the girls were getting ready. Daisy put down her make up and said, "I'll be right back." As she headed to the bathroom again.

Dixie hooked her bra and put the straps up. It took several times to 'arrange' the bra to fit right. She had chosen a top of Daisy's that had spaghetti straps on it.

Beth looked at her as she put it on, "Ummmm, Dixie....." She shook her head and looked down at her cousin's chest, "You are about to come out of that top."

Dixie looked down not having noticed before. She smiled and shrugged, "I guess being pregnant ain't all bad."

Beth glared at her saying, "Dixie Davenport! you are going to get yourself arrested for indecent expose in that top!"

Dixie didn't see anything wrong with what she had on. It was a top that Daisy wore all the time and she had even borrowed it before, "I like it and so will Luke".

Beth sighed, "Dixie it is TWO weeks before we are supposed to get married. You can't plan a wedding behind bars."

Dixie still not really seeing what the fuss was about as Daisy came back from the rest room saying, "Remind me not to drink anything or I'll spend the night in the restroom."

"Beth you're being impossible. I just wore this top a couple weeks ago." Dixie was setting on the end of the bed when she bent over to get her shoes and 'everything' fell out!

"See I told you!" Beth said as 'everything' fell out of Dixie's shirt.

Dixie sat back up with a glare at Beth, yanking the top off, looking for something else to wear. After finally finding a top that fit as well as looked a bit inviting, she put on her jeans she had bought only a couple weeks ago. Well, she got them mostly on. "#%&_$&_%_%$*)" Dixie swore without thinking as the other girls were busy also getting dressed.

There was a knock on the door. Bo said, "Are ya'll ready yet?"

"Almost sugar!" Daisy called back through the door, both Daisy and Beth had managed to squeeze in their jeans, but it was definitely time for new ones as they watched Dixie still struggling with hers Beth said, "Just wear something else Dix. It's obvious we all need to go shopping again."

Dixie being ever bit as stubborn as a Duke shook her head 'no' as the button finally fastened and she sighed with relief only for it to pop off and go flying across the room. Dixie glared at Beth, "I would have already done so, but this happens to be the largest I bought. I didn't want jeans falling off me and I expected to be able to wear them a couple weeks at least!"

Daisy had felt better about everything especially after her and Cooter were married, "I got a pair that aren't jeans but are stretchy that should match that top."

Dixie shrugged and changed. She then walked over to the full length mirror and turn sideways. She wasn't 'showing' yet, but it was obvious she had picked up a few pounds and not all of it was in her chest.

Daisy bend down to put her high heels on and noticed the veins in her legs were showing even through the hose she wore.......

Beth gave herself one last look in the mirror heading from Daisy's bedroom door or rather what was now hers and Dixie's room since Daisy had moved in with Cooter and Luther. Jesse was adamant that they were not staying together because it weren't no broady house. "C'mon you two let's go." Beth said heading out the door.

Dixie was still looking in the mirror, "We're coming!" She wished she had put on a top that 'flowed' rather than one that tucked into the pants, but she was tired of changing and liked the way at least the top of the shirt fit.

Luke smiled with approval as she came into the living room.

That managed to help Dixie's nerves a bit. She had already started making an effort to keep her hand off her still 'flat tummy'. It may be flat, but that hadn't kept her hips from spreading.

Cooter kissed Daisy as she emerged from the bedroom.

Bo pulled Beth to him wrapping his arms around her waist. He wanted to do more than that but didn't want Jesse to see him 'feeling' Beth, "Ready darlin'?"

Beth nodded 'yes' taking his hand walking out the door with the others right behind them.

Cooter leaned over putting his head on Daisy's shoulder, "Hmm, ...... I ain't never noticed this before but you got good veins in your legs."

Daisy looked at Cooter, "Should I wear jeans? I just noticed them."

Behind the other two, Dixie was more than self conscious. Luke's look of approval helped but she was still worried. She knew the looks she would have gotten normally walking in the Boar's Nest with Luke.

* * *

At the Boar's Nest, all heads turned, well most did, as the Duke's and Davenports walked in. Daisy looked down at her legs, Dixie at her stomach then at Cooter and Luke prospectively, "Why are they staring at us?" Dixie asked self consciously.

Luke hugged her to his side and whispered in her ear, "Because your so beautiful."

Beth had felt good about the night when they left the house because she was having a pretty good day but now she felt like everyone was KNEW she was pregnant even though she knew that no one there but the six of them knew.

Daisy and Cooter followed them in. Now it was nothing unusually to see Daisy Duke walk in with Cooter Davenport, but they walked in arm in arm! And, Daisy didn't give him a peck on the cheek in thanks for a ride and then head off to work. No, she held on tight to him and they headed toward a large back table hoping the others would follow.

The others did follow, as the group made their way through the crowd eyes followed them especially the eyes of the Johnson twins and the McCrackin sisters who'd had their eyes on the Duke boys for a long time.

All of them set down, Beth and Dixie got to noticing they were getting some very hostile looks and Beth said something about it, "Boy if looks could kill I think we'd drop dead Dix."

Bo kissed her gently saying, "They are just jealous babe don't pay them no mind."

He now snuck a 'feel' of her breast to confirm what he'd thought back at the house, "They are bigger."

Beth's eyes were wide, "Bo! Behave we're in public."

Cooter chuckled at his cousin, the Boar's Nest wasn't what most people would term as 'public' where you had to act a certain way. That is unless it's the Boar's Nest of the 1880's.

Dixie added, "Yeah, ya'll just did sixty DAYS for less!"

None of the three needed reminded of that, but Bo's hand moved real quick! Everyone but Bo had a good laugh.

"Cute!" Bo replied.

Dixie looked at Luke, "You know if I didn't know better I'd think you had been going steady with most of these girls recently."

Luke looked Dixie in the eye and kissed her, "I ain't even dated any of them recently." He'd not even dated anyone else since before the snow storm and since then he'd only been seeing Dixie.

Enos stood propped up against the bar watching the back table, he like everyone else couldn't believe Daisy had come in on the arm of Cooter Davenport and was now sitting all cozy with him.

Daisy eyes had grown accustom to the dim light now that they were seated and she seen Enos giving them a strange look, "Ut - oh, I think we have a little problem."

"Oh, well we should be able to handle the little ones just fine after what we've been through the past few days. What's the little problem?" Cooter said unworried.

"It's standing at the bar looking right this way. You or me one is gonna have to tell him before you tell everyone else." Daisy replied with the sound of regret in her voice.

Cooter frowned sounding like getting married might not have been a good idea, "Maybe he'd take it better from you, you can explain it better." He had mistaken the sound of regret in Daisy's voice as regret for marrying him.

Daisy sighed getting up from her chair, "Maybe your right." She walked over to Enos and said, "Hey Enos."

He ran his fingers around the top of his chilled mug of buttermilk. Enos never even looked up, "Daisy."

"Sugar, can we talk?" Daisy asked. "Outside?"

Enos dropped his hand from his glass, pushing off the bar still he had not looked up at Daisy, "I guess so".

The two went outside, Daisy leading the way around the building away from the door so they would have a little privacy, stopping she looked at Enos and said that same sound of regret in her voice as before, "Enos, you know I'd never hurt you for anything in this world but what I'm gonna say may just do that."

Enos looked up at her waiting expectantly for what she would say, it couldn't be as bad as seeing her all hugged up to Cooter Davenport or any other man for that matter.

Daisy took a deep breath and began, "I know we've been close since second grade and I know you care about me, like I care about you. But, something has happened, ...... Recently, I opened my eyes and saw someone who has been right in front of them all my life, ....."

Enos stopped her, "Daisy, I ain't blind. I seen ya with Cooter. I figure you all are seein' each other."

Daisy shook her head 'no', "No, we aren't seein' each other, Enos." she paused, "We were married a week ago."

Enos being Enos and not one to get mad easily especially at Daisy, "Congratulations." he smiled giving Daisy a friendly hug.

Daisy smiled saying, "Thanks, Enos" she knew it must have hurt him but at least he had taken the news well. "I wanted to tell **you** before we told everyone else." She said laying her left hand on his arm.

Enos couldn't help but stare at the wedding band on her ring finger.

Daisy smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I'll always love you Enos, but as a friend."

Enos blushed as always when Daisy kissed him, "Daisy, you ought not do that, Cooter might not like it."

The two of them went back inside, Enos returning to the bar and Daisy returning to the table with the others, Cooter asked, "How'd he take it?"

Daisy turned back to the bar seeing the bartender give Enos another buttermilk. It was a double. "Better than I thought he would, but he just ordered a double buttermilk."

The waitress was just getting around to taking orders, "What will it be the usual everybody?"

Old habits would died hard as Luke replied, "Yes." before thinking.

Dixie said, "Not for me. I'll take a Diet."

The waitress didn't catch her meaning, "Ok a lite beer coming right up."

"No, I don't think so tonight. I wanted a diet pop." Dixie said.

The waitress looked confused but said, "Ok. Five beers, one Diet 'pop'." She couldn't figure why anyone came to a bar to drink pop.

"Make that two diet Cokes." Beth said to the waitresses amazed confusion.

"Ok so that's 4 beers and two diet Cokes." she scribbled on her pad.

"Uh, ...... make that 3 diet Cokes." Daisy added.

The waitress by now was so confused she didn't know what was what as she scribbled on her pad again saying, "Ok let me see if I got this right, 3 beers and 3 diet Cokes?"

The girls and guys all nodded 'yes' the waitress walked away shaking her head staring at the order, it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen they all usually got beers.

Luke looked at Dixie, "Sorry, this is gonna take some getting used to."

"You're telling me, .... a beer would be **REAL** good after the past few days, BUT,....." Dixie left the rest of the sentence hang. She knew Luke knew what she meant. "I need to get out a second."

Luke nodded letting her out he seen her head toward the restrooms.

When Beth seen the way Dixie was headed she said, "Bo honey, I need out a second too."

Bo moved and let her out.

Cooter looked at Daisy who nodded 'yes' so he moved and let her out also, both following Dixie to the restrooms.

In the restroom the girls were finishing up and touching up their hair when the Johnson twins and Beverly came in. Beverly and Cooter had seen quite a bit of each other but not too much of each other in about six months or so. She had tried to get him to take her to the Centennial but Cooter had opted to go alone but ended up going to jail over something to do with Daisy and now here he was with her. The boys had taken the Johnson twins out several times but nothing much had came of it at least from the boys point of view.

Beverly looked at Daisy hard, "What do you think you are doing all hugged up to Cooter?"

Daisy put her hands on her hips smiling sweetly, "Well Beverly, that's something a wife usually does."

Beverly nearly 'swallowed her tongue' hearing this. Dixie and Beth both patted her on the back until she stopped coughing, when she caught her breath she said, "Married!"

Daisy nodded 'yes' flashing the gold band on her left hand in front of Beverly's eyes with a satisfied grin.

Luke nudged Bo as he seen Beverly and the Johnson's follow the girls into the restroom. Luke, Bo and Cooter were making there way toward the restrooms, unsure exactly what they were gonna do once they got there if something was going on.

Even the Johnson twins were so shocked they hadn't even gotten out asking about Dixie and Beth being with Bo and Luke before they and Daisy left the restroom giggling and running right into the boys just outside the door.

They all asked simultaneously, "What's going on in there?"

Daisy shrugged answering, "Nothin' just had a little chat with Beverly that's all."

Beth was holding a wad of toilet paper to her nose with bright splotches of red on it.

Bo looked at Beth as he put his arm around her, "Are you OK?"

Beth nodded 'yes', "I just don't know why my nose decided to bleed. I never get nose bleeds."

Dixie caught Luke's attention. It was nearing ten o'clock, "Can we get a burger or something?"

They had just eaten around six. Luke had actually hoped to relax and enjoy having a few beers tonight for the first time in over two months, "Order what you want. I'm fine."

Dixie went over to the grill area of the Boar's Nest, as the others went to the table. She placed her order then joined them at the table.

Several minutes later the confused waitress from earlier delivered Dixie's order. A large cheeseburger, cheese logs and a large order of chili cheese fries.

Daisy and Beth hadn't been hungry until they saw Dixie's food! Daisy stopped the waitress before she walked away, "Can I get a chili cheese burger and a large order of those chili cheese fries please?"

Wondering what was going on with the Davenport girls and Daisy the waitress wrote it down on her pad then looked at Beth.

Beth bit her lip considering it, nodding she said, "I want two corn dogs, mozzarella sticks and stuffed jalapeno's please."

Writing it down the waitress turned and left.

The guys were all looking at the girls. Bo said, "Ya'll keep eating like that and you're not gonna fit in the General's windows!"

Daisy reached across the table slapping Bo on the arm at the same time Dixie kicked him in the shin under the table and Beth pinched him on the side.

Luke laughed at his pain, "Keep that up and you're gonna be on the couch before you get married."

The nosy waitress came back with part of the order and heard the last part of Luke's comment. "Married? Who's getting married?"

Luke smiled, "Well, we'll let everybody know here shortly. Ok Darlin'?" After she shrugged her shoulders and left Luke looked at Cooter, "Guess you want to do your thing first?"

Cooter said, "Yeah, but let them finish eating first." the three young women were scarfing down their food like it was their last meal.

Luke looked at the way they were eating and thought of saying something, but stopped himself, he didn't want any part of what Bo's mouth just got him.

When the girls finished Cooter took Daisy's hand standing up, he led her up to the stage, the band was on break so he decided to make good use of the mic, tapping it to make sure it was working he said, "Can we have ya'lls attention for just a minute." All sound stopped and everyone turned to the stage where Cooter Davenport stood holding Daisy Duke's hand, ..... "I'd like to introduce ya'll to someone....."

Ernie Ledbetter replied from near the stage, "Everyone here knows Daisy Duke, Cooter. How much you drank tonight?"

Cooter replied, "But do you know Daisy Davenport?" The small bar erupted with comments as Cooter added, "My wife!"

Well the noise level rose when Cooter said that Daisy was his wife, everyone was more than a little baffled at this strange turn of events in pairing. The Davenports and Dukes had been friends for years and everyone knew it but no one had ever expected this.

"I gotta get back on patrol, see ya Charlie." Enos said sitting his empty buttermilk glass on the bar, he just couldn't take anymore of this.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Daisy, he was, but he would have preferred it to be him making the announcement introducing her as his wife instead of Cooter. He just could not take the familiar ease that Cooter was touching Daisy with. Every time he seen Cooter's hands on Daisy it down right made his skin crawl.

Before Enos got out the door Cooter had handed the mic to Luke, "I also got a bit of an announcement."

Enos stopped by the door.

"On November 2 nd at 2 pm I'll be making, ......" He then helped Dixie up on the small stage, "Dixie Davenport my wife."

For an entire minute, you could have heard a pin DROP!

A low murmur started amongst the crowd as everyone digested Luke's news. But it was Ernie Ledbetter who stood up, saying with a sneer, "Let me be the first to congratulate you." His next comment brought another hush over the crowd, "Guess you got this one knocked up and she wouldn't put the kid in the orphanage like the others!"

Luke saw red and before anyone knew it he'd jumped off the stage tackling Ernie!

From where Dixie stood on stage there wasn't anything she could do as the two rivals since high school rolled around on the floor once again trying to get the best of each other.

Enos was near the door and moved forward trying to break this up as Bo and Cooter put both Beth and Daisy up on the stage with Dixie so that none of them would get caught in the melee before they too jumped into the fracas.

"Ya'll stop now, I don't want to arrest ya'll so quit it!" Enos said.

None of the guys was listening though as they continued to roll around in a tangle of arms and legs.

Then, Rosco stepped out of the back and seen the all out fight.

Dixie looked at the other two girls, "Oh, sh--!"

Rosco fired a shot in the ceiling sending a light fixture to the floor throwing glass all over the place. The four young men that had been rolling around on the floor when he stepped out of the back room stopped in their tracks and looked at Rosco.

He asked "Awright! What in tar nation's going on here?" All four combatants on the floor had stood up by now swearing by all that was holy. Luke still had Ernie by the collar. Bo was wiping blood from his busted lip as Cooter was trying to button his shirt back up. What most people hadn't seen was Ernie's brother and friend had also been involved which is why Bo and Cooter jumped in to make it a one on one fight not a three on one fight.

Rosco glared at them saying, "I got half a mind to put you in jail Ernie Ledbetter and you three BACK in jail!" He pointed his finger at Bo, Luke and Cooter.

At this point the three girls got down off the stage protesting that Rosco couldn't put the guys back in jail, Daisy said, "Ernie started it by shooting off his big mouth about Dixie. Luke was just defending her honor!"

Beth was nodding 'yes' as Daisy spoke then added, "He practically called her a ....." not wanting to say what the word was in mixed company Beth beckoned Rosco closer and whispered in his ear, "wh---!!!!"

Dixie added shyly, "Sheriff, give our guys another chance? It's been a bad few days and Luke just wasn't gonna take Ernie's sh-- tonight."

Enos was nearby and heard the girls pleas, "Sheriff, Ernie here was trying to push Luke's buttons."

Luke and Ernie had been here plenty of times since high school. Luke still was holding Ernie as he said, "Thanks Enos. You know Ernie here, needs reminded of his manners sometimes, but its fine now ain't it?" Luke hoped that Ernie wasn't in the mood to go back to jail tonight because he sure as heck wasn't. Besides Rosco sorta owed them all at least one break after nearly three months of difficulties at his hands.

Rosco looked at the young men and then the pleading faces of the three girls he would have normally sent them right back to jail but he in truth was tired of them as much as they were of him so said "Awright I'll let it go this time, so count yourselves lucky!"

"Thanks Rosco" Luke said.

Cooter and Bo both were nodding in agreement Bo saying, "Yeah, thanks Rosco." he was still worried about Beth's nose bleed earlier.

"Thanks." Cooter added he was glad Rosco wasn't putting them back in jail, Daisy nor his sister and cousin needed that stress right now.

They all started back to the table glad to have gotten out of Rosco's grip.

Luke caught the waitress, "Can we get another round of drinks back here?"

The waitress asked with a sigh, "The same?"

Luke replied like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Yeah, three diets, three beers."

The waitress just could not figure why ladies announcing their engagements were satisfied drinking soda pop not at least a few beers.

Dixie gave Luke a look of regret, "I'll be right back." and headed toward the restroom again.

Luke watched her go toward the restroom praying the rest of the pregnancy wasn't going to be like this.

Beth had started not feeling well while all the commotion with the fight was going on, but she wasn't worried recognizing the symptoms as the same one's Dixie had had at the garage the day she got heartburn. The waitress brought their drinks while Dixie was still in the restroom and Beth took a sip hoping it would make her feel better, unexpectedly she emitted a rather unladylike like burp, "Excuse me" she said cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

Bo and the other fellas had good enough sense not to say anything about it and just pretend it didn't happen as Beth continued to try and cover her embarrassment.

Before leaving the restroom, Dixie stopped and looked at her self for the first time in the full length mirror. She turned sideways and smoothed the shirt down flat. She knew she could see the slightest 'bump'. Dixie could only hope Ernie was just being Ernie and had no real reason for saying what he had to Luke.

When Dixie came back, Luke stood up and let her in asking, "Everything alright darlin'?"

Dixie nodded 'yes' then asked Luke, "Can you tell?"

Luke looked confused, "Tell what Sweetheart?"

Dixie sighed, men could be so dense sometimes even Luke who was supposed to be the smartest of them all, "Am I showing? Can you tell I'm pregnant?" she said again posing the question to everyone at the table not just Luke but it was Luke who answered, "No, honey ya can't".

Bo got up from the table just then now that things were quieted down after the fight, making his way to the stage with Beth by the hand he stepped up asking the singer of the band if he could use the mic a second before they started the next song. Glad for a couple more minutes to finish his drink the singer nodded 'yes', stepping up to the mic Bo said, "I had something to share with ya'll too before we was interrupted. I'll make it quick so the band can get back to playing."

Everyone in the Boar's Nest turned their attention to Bo who continued, "Luke ain't the only one that'll be getting hitched on Nov 2. I'll be joining him in the happy occasion, my wife to be is Miss Beth Davenport." Bo announced pulling Beth up on stage with him again the establishment went silent for a full minute, as Bo and Beth got off stage turning it back over to the band.

Now Hazzard being a small town and the Duke boys the biggest catches in town now announcing their engagements at the same time to girls no one really knew they were dating started more than one conversation among the bar patrons as the band picked the music back up.

Dixie looked at Luke, "Well, if Ernie's comment didn't get people to wondering it sure looks like Bo's is.

Daisy also knew that the same folks talking was also wondering why her and Cooter married so fast, but frankly she didn't care.

Neither did Dixie for that matter, in fact it was sort of nice knowing so many girls there would have given anything to have been on that stage with Luke awhile ago.

Bo as usual didn't give a hoot what anybody thought as he sipped his beer with his arm around Beth.

Beth however, had that feeling that all eyes were on her and the tongues wagging were about all of them too, she thought maybe it was just the leftover stress from telling her parents that was making her so self conscious.

Daisy looked at her watch, yawning it wasn't that late only about 11 o'clock but she was exhausted.

Cooter looked at her, "Getting tired?"

Daisy replied, "I shouldn't be. I'm used to closing this place at 2 am and not leaving to nearly 3 am."

The group hadn't noticed Luther come in, nor had he seen them. He went to the bar and ordered a beer, then turned to scan the crowd.

Luke asked Dixie to dance and they were on the dance floor dancing to a slow dance. Dancing very close to each other, Luke took a surprised deep breath as a unexplained feeling ran through his entire body. He may not be responding a hundred percent but at least he was able to feel something in the one part of him that had been on vacation. Maybe there was hope of a completely normal wedding night after all. He had been worried at scheduling the wedding on the 2nd when Doc had said about thirty days and the 2nd was day thirty on the dot.

Luther seen how close they were dancing and that pissed him off.

The bartender said as he set down the beer, "It's on the house. I understand congratulations are in order."

Luther took the beer mumbling a, "Thanks." He didn't think there was anything to be congratulating him about though.

The confused waitress from before came to the bar to pick up another order, and seeing Luther sitting there she commented, "Dixie and Beth must a worked hard at the garage today they sure ate a lot a while ago," everyone knew both girls sometimes helped out.

Luther glared at her, "No, they didn't, nor will they as long as they are hanging around the likes of them!"

This statement confused the waitress as much as the girls orders had earlier considering that Bo and Luke had announced their weddings, but she thought maybe Luther didn't know about the weddings and said, "Looks like they will be hanging around them a lot, both Luke and Bo announced they was gonna marry Beth and Dixie on Nov 2nd."

Luther replied, "That may be, but I'll be da-- if I'm gonna help support them all."

The bartender looked surprised also, "But, Luther isn't Luke one of your drivers?"

Luther set his beer mug down harder than intended, nearly breaking it, "He was." then he paused, "Seems I had a fox in the hen house Charlie."

Charlie asked, "You don't mean?......" leaving the question unfinished he went about wiping down the bar but he knew Luther would know what he meant most likely.

Sally, the waitress, asked, "Mean what?" she wasn't bad on the eyes but certainly was not the smartest tool in the shed.

Luther wasn't about to tell everything he knew, at least not until he'd had several more beers, "He used me and the 'job' at the garage to get close to my girl. So he betrayed any trust I ever had in him."

Charlie knew that trust had been a lot since Luke had keys to the garage as well as the impound lot and never used those keys to get the General Lee back even when Rosco had taken it illegally. Charlie set a refill on the bar in front of Luther, wondering just who was driving the wrecker tonight. If what Luther said was true, it wasn't Luke, and based on the way Luke and Cooter had been drinking all evening it surely wasn't them, but Luther usually never drank more than one if he was driving either.

Luther gulped down the beer and set his glass on the bar for another, Charlie filled it, watching as Luther stared a hole through Luke as he twirled Dixie around the dance floor.

When the next song came on Bo held out his hand and asked Beth, "Wanna dance Darlin?"

Beth smiled, taking his hand, "I'd love to." The couple went out onto the floor and as Bo turned Beth toward the bar she saw Luther watching the four of them, "Uh-oh there's Luther. I hope he ain't gonna start something."

"He won't" Bo said as he pulled her a little closer and kissed her gently.

Beth replied, "I don't know about that, I've seen that look before."

Returning to their table Beth said to Dixie, "We've got someone watching us real close."

Dixie took her seat and glanced toward the bar seeing the look Luther was giving her.

Luke was facing the bar and seen the look also.

Cooter looked at the bar to see what the others were looking at, "I think we might want to slide on outta here ya'll before he starts something."

Daisy had turned her attention to the bar as well, "You don't think he would do you? He knows that Rosco usually ain't far away on Saturday night."

Cooter shook his head saying, "That don't matter to him, I seen that look before and he's drinking a lot from the looks of it."

Luther had finished his beer and had started on another one, Charlie was watching him close though and wasn't going to let Luther drive if he didn't already have someone to drive him then Charlie planned to get Cooter to.

Dixie looked at Cooter, "He's got to have the wrecker." She knew that was a major issue with Luther and the guys. They were not to drink if they were driving it. She had never seen Luther drink more than a couple of beers in a night.

Unknown to Dixie, Cooter being older had seen Luther drink before and it usually wasn't good.

Cooter nodded 'yes', "I figure he does but hope I'm wrong."

Luther set down his empty mug saying, "Another one Charlie."

The bartender said gently, "I think you've had enough Luther. You got somebody to drive you home?"

Luther turned his attention away from Cooter and Luke momentarily to look hard at Charlie, "I'll tell you when I've had enough and further more, I've been driving since before you were born."

Charlie held his hands up and gave in. He served Luther one more beer and told the waitress to have Cooter come talk to him.

The waitress had thought she had seen everything in the short time she had worked at the Boar's Nest but there was sure something going on tonight that was different. She walked back to the table where Cooter was and said, "Cooter, Charlie wants to speak to you a second."

Cooter nodded 'ok', standing he gave Daisy a peck on the cheek, "I'll be right back Sweetheart."

"Ok." Daisy said watching Cooter walk toward the bar.

When he got there he leaned his elbows on the top of the bar, "Sally said you wanted to talk to me a minute Charlie?"

The bartender set down the glass he was wiping nodding 'yes' then moved a little further away from Luther motioning for Cooter to follow him down the bar which he did.

Charlie nodded, "What's up with Luther tonight?"

Cooter didn't really want to get into it and replied, "I don't rightly know, but I could likely guess. Why?"

Charlie said, "He's had more than I'm really supposed to serve him without someone to drive him. I tried to talk to him but, ....."

Cooter looked at Charlie and said, "Trust me, if he's not listening to you he danged well won't listen to me. Best I can do for you is maybe switch a few wires and hope he's too drunk to figure it out."

Charlie said, "What if he ain't that drunk and he figures it out?"

Cooter shrugged and said, "Don't worry about it Charlie, I'll make sure he gets home alright." Cooter just hoped that Luther would be too drunk to figure out anything had been done with the wrecker as he went out the door, opening the hood on the wrecker he reached in the motor fiddling with a few things before closing the hood going back inside to the table where the others were giving him questioning looks.

Daisy was the one to ask, "What'd Charlie want?"

Cooter sighed, "To see what was wrong with Dad tonight, cos he's drinking so much. Told him I wasn't sure but I could guess. I didn't want to get into it all but told him I couldn't get anywhere with Dad if he wasn't even listening to Charlie. I went out and messed around under the hood of the wrecker, switched a few wires hopefully Dad will be too drunk to figure out what I did."

Luke said, "You better be glad that he didn't come out and catch you under the hood."

"He's not going anywhere for awhile." Cooter said. "So what do you all think? Should we try to slide out of here or what?"

Dixie said, "Well, ya'll figure it out. I'll be back." She got up and hurried toward the restrooms again.

"Maybe we should wait." Daisy said, she and Cooter was living with Luther so in a way she felt like they were responsible for him whether he liked it or not.

Beth said, "I agree with Daisy, I'll be back in a minute, too." she had seen Luther watching Dixie as she went to the restroom and while Beth didn't think Luther would do anything she didn't like the looks he'd been giving them all either so she followed in Dixie's path to the restrooms, watching Luther as he watched her.

Dixie said to Beth as she came in the restroom, "I don't know what is going on tonight. I can't stay out of here."

"You're not drinking anymore than usual so that can't be it. I heard somewhere though that when your pregnant ya go a lot more often." Beth didn't really know what it was either but she had heard that but her mother hadn't ever talked to her about this sort of thing and wouldn't now she was certain.

"Well, something is sure up." Dixie said.

Beth added, "Maybe you should tell Doc when we go see him."

They had been planning to go see Doc a few days after the wedding. That was as long as Jesse was going to let any of them go without seeing a Doctor.

"Yeah, maybe. Are you ready?" Dixie noticed Beth had only came into talk to her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Beth's tone didn't sound ready at all, she was not looking forward to going back out to the table with Luther's eyes on them.

They started across the crowded bar and Dixie said, "Go ahead I'll be right there."

Before Beth knew what was going on Dixie had turned and was heading to the opposite end of the bar from where Luther was setting. She caught Charlie's attention, "Can I get one of those pickled pigs feet?"

Charlie looked a bit surprised. Normally, the only one to eat them and the reason they were there was for Boss Hogg. "Sure thing. Give me just a minute to get caught up."

"Take your time." Dixie said seeing the bar was unusually crowded.

Beth returned to the table alone as Luke looked up, "Where's Dix?"

"She said she'd be here in a minute." Beth said pointing to the bar where Dixie was waiting for something obviously.

Becky Mae Coggins, the granddaughter of Grannie Annie, as everyone knew her came up to the bar beside Dixie saying, "Well ain't you and Beth the lucky ones catching the two most eligible bachelors in Hazzard. Girls in three counties has tried but never been able to hold onto one of 'em."

To others the comment was as innocent and sweet as any but to Dixie it was anything but, "I guess we're just lucky like you said."

Luther was watching Dixie down at the other end of the bar from the corner of his eye, when Becky Mae sidled up to the bar. While the girls were talking and Dixie was waiting for her order, Tommy Watkins who was more than a little drunk passed by smacking Dixie on the rear, "It's a right shame to put you out of circulation sweet...thing." he drawled.

Luke had seen this and was up out of his seat headed for Tommy with murder in his eyes.

Bo jumped up to follow Luke, as Cooter stood up swearing, "SH--!!!"

Dixie had turned on Tommy and said, "Keep you're paws off me Tommy!"

Before Tommy could react he was being physically turned around to face Luke Duke. Luke was more than peeved.

Luther laughed behind Luke, "What's a matter can't take someone touching your whore?"

Luke let go of Tommy and turned on Luther grabbing him by the shirt yanking him around and shoving him against the bar saying between clenched teeth, "Don't call her that! You got no right!"

Luther shrugged saying, "If the shoe fits...or maybe a better saying is, .... she made her bed... "

Cooter had made his way over by this time and was about to stop Luke until he heard Luther's words, "Luther you got no call talkin' about Dixie like that, you and Mom did the same thing when ya had me!"

Bo hoped to eliminate part of the problem. He took Tommy's arm firmly in his hand and suggested, "I wouldn't be here when Luke gets done!"

An unsteady Luther stood up to show the Duke and his ungrateful son a thing or two. The swing he swung went wild hitting neither target even though Luke still held him by his shirt.

Tommy, drunk as he was, heeded Bo's warning and took off soon as Bo let him go.

Luke ducked again as Luther took another wild swing, not wanting to fight with Luther in public or in front of Dixie but if he kept it up that was exactly what could happen.

Cooter took hold of Luther's arm, "Dad stop it! C'mon I think you need to go home Daisy and I will take you."

Luther shook his arm free of Cooter, trying to push Luke away he slurred, "I...can...gesch....hom....jis....fine..wifout, da..helpsh....of you...or your whore...."

Luke was still standing pretty close and pounced back on Luther before he knew what hit him. Luke grabbed Luther again and put him against the nearby wall with his toes barely on the ground, "You'll not talk about any of the girls that way!!!" Luke had already opened a can of worms. He knew he had a tiger by the tail and they could be real dangerous if you just turned them loose but he heard a familiar voice in the back of his mind that he hadn't heard since he was about eighteen and knew it all. These were the few years that Luke had found himself in more trouble than a little bit with Rosco. The voice was now warning him that it was Saturday night at the Boar's Nest, Rosco had given them one break when Ernie was shooting off his mouth. Luke realized that there likely wouldn't be a second break if Rosco came back in. He just wasn't real sure how to get out of this because he knew if he let loose of Luther he'd surely come after him.

Bo and Cooter were close behind Luke weighed the options, seeing that Dixie was watching and eating what looked like pickled pigs feet! Slowly Luke let go of Luther's shirt but keeping him pinned against the wall saying in a cold steely voice. "I'll let it slide THIS time, but don't you ever talk about Dixie or any of the girls like that again or you'll regret it understand!"

Luther wasn't scared of Luke, drunk or sober and to be drunk he didn't do such a bad job at a running tackle taking both Luke and Cooter to the floor.

No matter how much Luke was trying not to fight the man it looked like it was unavoidable as he tried to get turned to gain some leverage.

No sooner had he swung at Luther than, than Rosco showed up again yelling, "Freeeeze!"

Of course Luke and Cooter were still trying to get untangled from Luther and subdue him with Luther fighting tooth and nail, Rosco hollered, "Hold it, I said freeze!" Trying to remove his pearl handled pistol from its holster, pulling the trigger in the process he sent a bullet into the floor. The racket stopping the fight instantly, "Oooh! Good gravy I shot the floor Boss is gonna be mad about that," Rosco was muttering noticing the fight had stopped he asked, "What's going on here? Luke Duke I done warned you once tonight about causing trouble!"

Luke had been here before and knew he was likely wasting his breath but began, "Rosco, Luther started it by talking about Dixie, then Daisy. He also tried to swing on me several times. I walked! Only to be tackled by him." He said trying to snap his shirt back up.

"Tiddly tuddly Luke Duke, your just causing trouble again and I done warned you!" Rosco babbled.

Luke sighed frustratedly, "Rosco listen carefully, I was trying to walk away and Luther tackled both me and Cooter."

Rosco wasn't having any of it though, "Lie, lie, lie that's all you Dukes do is lie." Rosco knew just as well as anyone though that this wasn't so but he wasn't going to miss the chance to arrest a Duke if he could help it. Rosco none too gently 'helped' Luke off Luther as he reached for his cuffs.

Dixie didn't think this was gonna help but she would try, "Rosco, please don't do this tonight. We just announced our engagement and my father isn't real happy about it."

By this time Luther was on his feet and took a swing at Luke as he slurred, "You're Da-- right I'm not happy about my baby being his whore!"

Charlie came out from behind the bar saying, "Sheriff I seen it all, Luke here didn't do anything but try to talk to Luther when he was bad mouthing Dixie and the other girls. It all actually started when Tommy Watkins over there got a little too friendly with Dixie."

Rosco had his cuffs out and open ready to cuff Luke as Charlie spoke but stopped listening to the bartender. "Alright I'll let you go again, Luke Duke, but only cos Charlie here stuck up for you. But you get out of here and go home or the next time I will arrest ya!"

Luke nodded 'ok', "We'll leave as soon as Dixie's finished and ready to go."

Rosco looked at Cooter, pointing at Luther, "Make sure he gets home I don't want him drivin' around in that state he'll kill himself or somebody else!"

Cooter wasn't looking forward to being cooped up in a vehicle with Luther and was actually thinking about letting Rosco take Luther to jail but nodded 'ok' instead, "Me and Daisy will see that he gets home."

Daisy and Beth had joined the others by now and all were more than ready to go, thinking that coming tonight hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Luther glared at Cooter, "You'll do no such thing! I got myself here and I'll get myself home!"

Luke like Cooter had seen Luther like this only a few times in his life. He knew it was only going to get worse. He wanted to stay to help Cooter but knew Rosco was likely to take his frustrations out on him. "Cooter we're out of here." He figured it would be better to get Dixie out of here in the event Rosco had heard enough from Luther.

Cooter knew what Luke was trying to do. "Can you drop Daisy off too?"

"Not a problem." Luke turned to take the girls outside, Luther making another lunge for him from behind only to be stopped by Cooter's hand on his shirt collar pulling him stumbling backwards and cursing.

Bo looked at Luther and Cooter debating whether he should stay and help Cooter or go with Luke and the girls, considering he was marrying and was the father of the child of Luther's one and only niece. "You want me to stay and help ya get him home Cooter?"

Luther yanked out of Cooter's grasp, "I told you I got here and I can get home!"

Rosco answered for Cooter, "That won't be necessary Bo." He reached for his cuffs again.

Cooter sighed and backed off and shook his head, "You just do that."

Luther started for the door barely able to stand up.

Rosco let him go outside and get in the wrecker where he attempted to start the wrecker. Rosco waited patiently seeing the vehicle wasn't going to start. When Luther got out of the wrecker to open the hood Rosco reached for his right wrist and placed it into a cuff and quickly did the same with the left before Luther had a chance to react. "Luther you're under arrest for Creating a Disturbance, Public Intoxication and Driving while Intoxicated."

Luther began trying to fight against the cuffs and Rosco while cursing a blue streak.

"Naughty naughty Luther that's not nice cursing at an officer of the law." Rosco led Luther a few cars down to the patrol car reading him his rights, "You have the right to remain quiet....." Once Rosco had Luther in the patrol car and was heading out toward the jail, Cooter opened the hood of the wrecker to 'fix' it.

Bo came up beside him, you want me to drive Daisy's car home for ya so you can take the wrecker?" Cooter said "I'd be much obliged Buddy Roe." Bo patted Cooter's shoulder going over to Daisy's roadrunner, climbing behind the wheel he pulled out behind Cooter in the wrecker following him to the Davenport farm where the General Lee was still parked.

Hearing the wrecker Luke swore, thinking that Luther would throw one more fit with him and Dixie being there. With luck Luther would be passed out long enough for him and Dixie to get gone. "Daisy we've got to go."

Daisy nodded.

Dixie nodded and picked up a couple things she had left behind when she quickly packed.

Stepping outside Luke seen Cooter driving the wrecker and Bo driving Daisy's car.

Cooter and Bo got out of the vehicles heading up on the porch.

"Where's Luther?" Luke asked.

"Rosco arrested him for creating a disturbance, public intoxication and driving while intoxicated," Cooter listed the charges chuckling on the last one saying, "He never even got the wrecker started. I switched some wires around so he couldn't."

Luke and Bo both chuckled, all of them going back inside to get Dixie and Beth and let all the girls know what had happened with Luther. Beth was upstairs helping Dixie get some more of her things, sighing she hadn't had a chance to get anything from home when she left with Bo.

Cooter said to Luke, "You know I think Rosco charged him with DUI just to get his attention. I think he'll drop it later since he didn't actually get the truck started."

Luke had to grin just a bit, "If not looks like you'll be busy driving the wreckers since he no longer needs me."

Upstairs Daisy had went to change into something a bit more comfortable as the guys were talking. Dixie seen Daisy come out of Cooter's room with a change of clothes and head to the bathroom. She said to Beth, "That's gonna take some getting used to."

Beth grinned, "Yeah, I bet it is."

Daisy joined the other two in Dixie's room, "I don't think any of us has to worry about Luther for tonight anyway he didn't come in with Cooter and Bo.

Dixie and Beth both looked at Daisy with wide eyes, Dixie saying, "He musta shot off his mouth to Rosco one too many times to get arrested."

Dixie wasn't sorry for Luther, but for Luke, "Ohhh, man! You know he's gonna blame Luke."

Daisy said, "And likely Cooter too, but we live here. Ya'll don't."

Dixie felt sorry that Cooter and Daisy were going to have to deal with Luther once he got out of jail but she was glad too that it wasn't her and Luke, "I know I'm sorry ya'll are gonna likely get crap from him over this but he'll get over it."

Daisy said, "Yeah, I suppose he will."

Dixie set back on her bed as they talked. Daisy and Beth were setting on the other twin bed in the room.

Daisy said, "So what all do we have to get together this week. We've only got a little more than two weeks."

Dixie reached for her pillow, "We've talked a little and are considering just going to Chickamohoney like you all did it would be less headache. We just haven't talked to Beth and Bo about it."

Beth was fiddling with the pillow sham of the pillow on the other bed and said, "Bo and I haven't really talked about it, so much has been going on but going to Chickamahoney would be fine with me."

There was no answer to Beth's comment from either Dixie or Daisy. Beth looked up and seen they were both sound asleep and found she was pretty comfortable herself.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

Downstairs, Cooter replied to Luke's comment about the wrecker, "I sure hope he don't push it. I'd sort of looked forward to not being woke up during the night for at least awhile."

Luke nodded agreement with Cooter, "Yeah that will be nice I guess, but it's going to make having new wives hard if he don't pay either of us."

Cooter said, "Yeah, but we can always both get jobs somewhere's else."

Bo got to looking around noticing all the girls were missing and had been missing since Dixie had went upstairs to get some things, "Hey where's the girls, they didn't none of them come back down stairs."

Cooter shrugged.

Luke said, "Well, you won't be the only one working nights. I figure Jesse will have a lot of extra loads for us to haul." He got up and started up the stairs returning a couple minutes later very quietly he motioned the others to follow him upstairs. Where he pointed into Dixie's room at the three sleeping forms spread out on the two beds.

They all had a good laugh.

"Let's let them sleep awhile."

As the guys returned downstairs Cooter went to the refrigerator and came back with a couple of beers a piece. "I've wanted to do this for a couple months now. Just set down and relax and us drink a cold one." Cooter paused, "Fellas, I know I was mad about Dixie and Beth, but the reason I wasn't madder is because what had already happened with me and Daisy...." He held up his hand, "Wait. Just let me finish. I don't know how to explain it. It was like I didn't have any control over it, but I had to have her or die."

Bo and Luke both knowing only to well what Cooter had been feeling, took a drink of their beers, Luke finally said, "We know how ya felt Cooter. We didn't plan on doing what we did with Dixie and Beth either but there was just something inside of us that I can't explain but cooped up there in the cabin during the snow storm we...."

Bo said, "Yeah, it was like nothing I've ever felt before for no other girl, I know we've all done our share of tom cattin' but no woman has ever done to me what Beth does."

Upstairs the girls in question were snoozing right along unaware that they were now the topic of conversation as the fellas sat relaxing in the living room, having a couple of beers.

Being the first chance the three friends and cousin-in-laws had really had a chance to talk openly and alone, Luke told Cooter, "I got to agree with Bo. You know I've had my share when I was out to get only one thing, but none have been like Dixie. And to be honest, I have really missed just havin' one girl around. I was actually getting to know Dixie and wanted to date her before all this started. I just knew that Luther would give me grief with the age difference and all."

Cooter said, "Your probably right about that."

Luke nodded with a sigh it didn't matter now he would be Dixie's husband in a little over two weeks.

Bo stretched his long legs out in front of him, slouching in his seat it felt good to just relax with the guys for a while.

Luke shook his head nodding at Bo. He knew he'd likely be asleep where he sat before long. He finished the first beer Cooter had brought in and opened the second before saying in a very serious tone, "I'm not gonna hurt her or let anyone else do so as long as I'm around."

Cooter thought this conversation was getting far too serious, "The same goes for Daisy."

Luke nodded, reaching over he smacked Bo in the belly with the back of his hand making him jump and grunt, "Dang it Luke what'd ya do that for?"

Luke smirked at the glare Bo gave him answering, "Ya looked too comfortable like ya might be going to go to sleep."

Cooter chuckled, "Why don't ya'll just stay here tonight?"

Luke replied, "Do you think that such a good idea with Luther gonna be home sometime tomorrow?"

Cooter said, "Well, you know the Judge don't come in until after church on Sundays. Besides, he'll have to call for a ride."

In theory Cooter was right, but Luke wasn't so sure it was a good idea. "You know we are all expected in church tomorrow?"

Cooter had forgot about that part but, Jesse would have all their heads if they didn't make it to church. Nodding with a shrug he said, "Yeah, so? We'll probably all be awake in plenty of time, besides," Cooter gave Luke devilish grin, "If you stay here you can share a room with Dixie. I know Jesse ain't been lettin' ya cos his house ain't no broady house." Cooter quoted one of Jesse's favorite sayings.

Luke grinned and said, "Alright ya talked me into it." then, he looked at Cooter, "Why the sudden change of heart? Or are you setting me up to get killed?"

Cooter held up three fingers with a serious expression, "I am not setting you up to get killed scout's honor. As for change of heart...." Cooter shrugged continuing, "The damage is done and ya are going to marry her, so there's no reason not to." grinning evilly Cooter continued, "Beside, I know you ain't gonna do nothing, .... ya can't."

Luke frowned, "Thanks for reminding me of that." he sighed, "So, I take it you ain't been able to either?"

Cooter replied, "Never thought I'd say it, but even with Daisy. ....... Nothing."

"Yeah. I know. We've tried everything we know to try too." Luke admitted.

Bo, who was now awake sat up straight, "Ya'll ain't the only ones! I hope this is over before the weddings!"

Luke nodded in agreement, "It just wouldn't be much of a wedding night unless it did."

Cooter said without thinking about what he was saying about the night in question, "You'd be surprised. We were quiet 'creative'."

Bo and Luke both at Cooter with wide eyes, they were curious but neither one was curious enough to ask for details about their own cousin's wedding night!

"I don't think I even want to know what you mean by 'creative'." Luke said.

Bo said, "Me neither!"

Cooter raised an eyebrow, after all it was Bo and Luke he was talking to, ... some part of them had to be curious.

They truly didn't even want to try to picture Daisy and Cooter together like that. It was enough to try to get used to seeing them together. About that time the all heard the familiar sound of the toilet flushing.

Dixie came down the stairs very slowly she found that she had a lot of pressure in her lower stomach and her back felt like it was about to break. She felt like she was even walking funny.

Apparently she **was** walking funny because Luke was on his feet and meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. "Dix?"

Holding her back with one hand and her lower side with the other, Dixie replied, "I don't know. Something is 'different'." She had even unbuttoned the top button on her jeans and pulled the shirt over her jeans.

Luke frowned, "Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out."

Dixie did not want to do that, "No, I'm ok, .... not in any pain just feels 'different' let's wait a little bit at least and see if it goes away."

"Ok, but if it don't go away I'm taking you to the hospital no arguments!" Luke led Dixie back over to the couch and sat her down.

Cooter had scooted up to the edge of his seat looking just as worried as Luke, Dixie was his baby sister and that was his niece or nephew she was carrying, "I agree with Luke."

She had asked Luke earlier if she was showing and wasn't. Luke put his hand on her tummy and looked up at her strangely. He moved closer and flattened her top down.

Dixie had her head back with her eyes closed not paying much attention to what Luke was doing.

Luke looked from Dixie to Bo and Cooter to see if he was imagining things. He wasn't as both looked a bit surprised. Luke said gently, "Dix you said something felt different, well it is."

She never moved, "What is different other than the pressure I'm feeling?"

"Remember you asked me if you were 'showing' earlier?"

"Uh huh." Dixie said.

"You weren't, but ummmm,.... now you are." Luke said slowly.

"Am what?" It was Dixie's turn not to catch on.

"Darlin' there ain't no way you can wear that outfit anywhere with out everyone in town knowing." Luke said.

Dixie frowned, "No, the baby just moved or something. I just feel different."

Luke said, "Well, you better hope 'he' moves back."

Dixie sat up and went to stand up but felt as if the couch she had grown up on had 'eaten' her. After three failed attempts she gave up, "I'm stuck. I could use a little help here."

Trying not to laugh both Cooter and Luke helped Dixie to her feet. She went straight to the mirror on the downstairs closet door. As she walked she felt like there were bones grating on bones as she walked. Before she even smoothed her top she could see what they were talking about, "Oh my God!" She did straighten her top, "How? In just a couple of hours? How in the world could I go from flat to this?" She knew her jeans weren't fitting her but it had been because her hips were getting wider.

Upstairs Beth had been trying to ignore the burning feeling in her chest that was rising up into her throat but Dixie's voice had floated up the stairs and she sounded like something was wrong, maybe she still had something for heartburn. Pushing herself off the bed Beth came down the stairs "Dix do you have?.....oh my gosh!" Beth's eyes were wide as saucers when she saw what Dixie was looking at in the hall mirror, hurrying to stand beside Dixie flattening her own shirt glad to see she hadn't 'grown' any in the few hours she'd been asleep, "How'd you get so big so quick? I'm still the same size."

Dixie shook her head in a 'don't know' way her expression was puzzled and upset at the same time.

Bo noticed Beth had a hand on her chest and asked, "Are you alright darling?"

"Yeah, just got heartburn from all that spicy food I had at the Boar's Nest earlier. Dix do you still have some Rolaids or something for it?" Beth asked.

Dixie wasn't paying attention however, and Beth had to tap her cousin's shoulder to get Dix's attention, "Huh, what'd you say Beth?"

Beth said, "I asked did you still have some Rolaids or something for heartburn in your purse maybe."

Dixie replied, "Yeah, there's something in my purse. I've got to go find something to wear. This top just is not gonna work even to go home."

Luke replied, "Well, why don't you go find something comfortable and we'll just stay here tonight?"

Dixie looked at Cooter who was shaking his head 'yes'. "Are you sure?"

Cooter said, "It is my house too and as long as I live here I'll have friends over. Besides, this is YOUR house too."

Dixie shook her head 'no', "I don't think he sees it that way."

"Well, I do." Cooter said hugging her. "Go get comfortable. Do you think a warm bath would help?"

Dixie's hand went to her now not so flat tummy, "Can't hurt." She looked at Luke, "I just may try it."

"Ok." Luke said kissing her forehead, Dixie left to go upstairs and change Beth was still looking in Dixie's purse for something for her heartburn when she found it she took some.

Luke looked at Cooter asking, "Where we all gonna sleep?"

Cooter replied, "Well, me and Daisy in my room, figured to let you and Dixie have her room and then Bo and Beth can stay in the guest room. Unless ya'll got a problem with those sleeping arrangements."

Bo was listening to all this and he had no objections at all to the sleeping arrangements, "I don't have a problem with them at all." he said.

Beth who had set down on the couch waiting for the medicine to take effect said, "Me neither."

Cooter clapped his hands together once and said, "Alright it's all settled then, Beth why don't you go put on something more comfortable too."

Beth sure didn't argue with this, pushing herself up off the couch in one try which surely would have irritated Dixie because they were both 9 weeks along and Beth seemed to be having a much easier time.

Dixie went upstairs and soaked in the tub awhile. Dixie set up in the tub and tried to get up. The way she was trying to get up wasn't working. She ended up turning over and getting on her knees to get up. Once she got out of the tub, she went to her dresser and began digging around for something to wear that she could be comfortable in and wouldn't mind being seen in by Bo and Cooter. It may not be real pretty but it would be comfy she thought as she pulled out an old flannel gown. Since it had always been big on her it fit and still had a lot of growing room in it.

Bo looked at Luke, "Do you think we should call Jesse and tell him we're staying here?

Luke replied, "Yeah we probably should, so he don't worry what happened to us."

Bo nodded and turned to Cooter to ask if he could use the phone but before he could say a word Cooter said, "You know where the phone is help yourself."

Bo nodded 'thanks' and went to call Jesse.

In the meantime Beth came back into Dixie's room looking for something to wear, digging around until she found her extra cotton night gown that she had left there last time she'd stayed with Dixie, it fit loose and would be appropriate to wear in front of Luke she wasn't worried about Cooter he'd seen her in less in the summer time when she'd stay the night. Looking at Daisy still sleeping on the bed Beth whispered to Dixie, "Daisy sure is sleeping good, she ain't even moved a muscle with us in here digging around."

Dixie replied, "Well, thanks to my big brother I sure hope to sleep good myself and hopefully, this little one will move or something. I know I'm gonna get bigger but I didn't expect to do it in a couple hours."

"Yeah....what made him agree to this anyway? I sure didn't expect Cooter to let Bo and Luke stay here with us and sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed!" Beth put a hand on her still very much flat tummy, the other one on Dixie's now noticeable 'bump', "I hope I don't wake up in the morning looking like that."

"Gheee! Thanks a bunch Cuz." Dixie knew the answer but hoped for a bit of support. "Is it really 'that' noticeable? I mean maybe if I'd had a different shirt on? Or something?"

Beth studied Dixie before answering, she knew what Dixie wanted to hear the same thing she would want to hear in Dixie's shoes but she had to be honest, "Yeah, Dix it is that noticeable." Beth said gently then added, "But maybe if you had worn something different it wouldn't be so noticeable it's not so bad in that gown cos its so loose."

Looking down at herself wondering if she was noticeable too but no one had said anything because it wasn't as much as Dixie.

Dixie stated the obvious, "I've been trying to wear clothes to show off my figure. I'm not really sure I have anything that will hide this." But she did have an idea and said with a grin, "I'll be right back."

Cooter heard his bedroom door open and thought it was surely Daisy awake with all the noise from Beth and Dixie upstairs. He called up stairs, "Daisy, Honey, are you coming down for awhile?"

Dixie stuck her head out of his room, "I'm not Daisy, but I'll be down in a bit." She went to his dresser and started digging.

Beth went back down the stairs in the night gown she had on was really not more than an over sized t-shirt that reached to about the middle of her knee.

Cooter asked her, "What's Dixie doing up there in my room?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders answering, "I don't know, she just said she'd be right back and went to your room and started rummaging around in the dresser."

Luke looked up and smirked at Cooter.

Cooter went to the stairway and yelled, forgetting Daisy was asleep, "Dixie Lee!!! Get out of my dresser!"

Dixie whined, "Awe, Cooter I just need a couple shirts."

Cooter looked at Luke, "This is your fault."

"Sorry." Luke said nearly dying laughing. He was actually glad it was Cooter's drawers not his.

Cooter rolled his eyes, Luke was no more sorry about it than he was about Daisy.

Bo looked down at Beth laying in his lap, brushing the hair off her face he said, "Remind me to take you to get into LB's drawers if you decide you need shirts."

Beth didn't find any humor in what Bo said though and said. "Daddy probably wouldn't let me back in the house to get anything."

Dixie took several of Cooter's shirts that he hardly wore into her room and shut the door so Daisy wouldn't be woke up by the noise downstairs. She made her way down the stairs still feeling a lot of pressure as she walked. She took a seat by Luke and curled toward him.

Luke wrapped his arms around her, "Feel better?"

"About the same." Dixie said.

Luke had his hand on her belly while he was holding her.

Cooter was setting back watching. It was hard to see his best friend in the world so familiar with his baby sister's body.

Luke said, "Maybe its time to get you checked out."

Dixie set up and looked him in the eye, "No way, I'm ok and the baby's ok s' just I haven't been feeling this way but I suppose I'm gonna experience a lot of changes before the baby comes."

Luke sighed wrapping his arms back around Dixie pulling her close saying, "Yeah, I reckon you are and its my fault."

Dixie looked up at Luke, putting a hand on his cheek as she replied, "Not all your fault, it takes two to do what we did and I didn't say no."

Beth piped up from Bo's lap, "I didn't hear nobody saying no at the time."

Bo laughed at what she said he couldn't help it 'no' had definitely not been a word that was heard in that cabin during the snow storm.

Cooter was giving them all nasty looks, he did NOT want to hear this, so far he'd taken everything pretty well concerning his best friend's and his sister and cousin because of what him and Daisy had done in the cave but he didn't want any reason to picture his sister and cousin that way!

Luke smirked at Dixie, "No, you didn't say 'no', in fact, ...."

Cooter cut him off, "Stop right there. I prefer not to have mental images of this, anymore than you'd want to hear what went on during the flood."

Luke put up his hands in surrender, "Ok...ok. "

Cooter nodded once satisfied this conversation was over. All three looked up the stairs as they heard Daisy moving around, soon she appeared downstairs with them noticing that Dixie and Beth both had on comfortable looking night gowns she said, "Ya'll look comfy."

Luke said, "Cooter said there was plenty of room for us all to stay here."

Daisy looked at Cooter raising an eyebrow knowing Luther would just love this if he knew about it.

Cooter was nodding 'yes' reading her mind he said, "It's my house and Dixie's as much as it is Dad's and he ain't here to object."

Daisy said, "I'm just here cause this is where you call home. That's up to you." She went over to the chair and slide over the arm onto Cooter's lap. She had gotten used to setting like this since they had lived there.

Cooter looked up and actually seen Luke clinch his teeth as Daisy set on Cooter's lap and he wrapped her in his arms. Then, he looked over at Bo, who was, giving him 'the look' it was going to take more than a little getting used to seeing Cooter like this with Daisy.

Daisy wasn't paying her cousins any attention as she rested her head against Cooter's shoulder with her eyes closed, "I feel like I could sleep for a week and still not be rested." she said.

Cooter kissed her head leaning his own against hers as they set in the chair together.

Dixie had changed her position a couple of times in the last few minutes, not finding a comfortable spot. She saw Luke finishing the beer he was drinking. "Luke, do you mind if we head to bed in a bit?"

Luke grinned, "Not at all."

"I'm not trying to rush you, but I can not get comfortable." Dixie explained.

Cooter clenched his teeth, Luke's grin and tone was just a little to eager for his liking, Luke helped Dixie to her feet after she shifted uncomfortably again, "C'mon let's go to bed."

Dixie said, "Are you sure your ready?"

Luke grinned again heading for the kitchen trash can with his beer cans, "Yeah, I'm ready.".....

Dixie had her hand on her showing tummy, "Night all. Ya'll please make sure we are up and gone before Luther gets here. I really don't need that."

Luke put his arm around Dixie, "You did call Jesse earlier, right?" He was looking at Bo.

Bo replied, "Yeah, I called him, he said we'd ALL better make it to church on time or we'd answer to him."

Luke nodded 'ok' dealing with Jesse he knew was something none of them wanted to do.

Cooter wasn't looking forward to dealing with Luther either if he got home before they all left.

Bo looked down at Beth asleep in his lap, standing up with her in his arms he said, "Guess we'll head to bed too, night ya'll"

"Night Bo." The others said as he carried Beth out of the room.

Dixie felt like she was waddling up the stairs. She turned to Luke, "I'm not real sure I have anything that will fit me that is appropriate for church."

"You'll be fine." Luke said.

"Luke! I can't go to church like this! Before we're married." Dixie said.

Luke smiled at her, "You aren't showing that bad. Just wear a skirt and a loose blouse."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy." Dixie replied.

Luke hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head, "It'll be fine, we won't hang around and socialize long enough for anyone to really get a chance to notice anything."

Dixie nodded 'ok' but still didn't think it was going to be that easy. Crawling in the bed Dixie layed on her left side which seemed to help the pressure somewhat, Luke rubbing her back helped too.

Dixie turned over to face Luke and said, "You know I never expected to be in any bed with you, but to be in this one with you is a bit strange."

"Would you rather I sleep over there?" He said pointing to the other twin bed in the room.

Dixie gave him a look, "No!"

Luke wrapped his arms around her, "Come here. You know I don't think the three of us will fit in here much longer."

"I guess its a good thing we'll be at Jesse's then?" Dixie said snuggling closer to Luke.

Luke gave a kiss and reminded, "My bed is the same size."

"We can get a bigger one, Bo won't be sharing the room anymore remember." Dixie replied.

Down the hall in the guest room Beth lay with her head on Bo's shoulder having woken up when he layed her down, "I can't believe in two weeks I get to hold you like this every night." Bo said hugging her closer.

Beth snuggled closer, "Well, you will. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't be. It's late and I should have taken you to bed earlier, but I was trying to see what Luke and Cooter was going to do." Bo said, then added, "I can't get over Cooter letting us all stay here and sleep in the same beds."

"Me either." Beth replied.

"No, you just don't know how mad he was about us being with you all. Especially Dixie and Luke."

Beth asked, "Do you think they will be Ok?"

Bo said as he hugged Beth, "Dixie may be just what Luke needs."

"I sure hope so. She wouldn't admit it for the longest but Luke is the reason she wanted to stay here. She's been head over heels for him since she walked into the garage when she arrived and he was there." Beth confided.

"They are a lot alike. After Luke and Robin broke up, he chased every skirt in at least five counties to see what he could get. But, if you hadn't noticed it's been awhile since he's went out with anyone. He'd dance with this one or that one but wasn't leavin' with any of them. He would be driving the wrecker, say they wasn't his type, he had several different reasons for not going out. I got to noticing this awhile back and he claimed he actually missed having someone steady in his life but that none of the girls was anyone he wanted around longer than a date or two. I've been thinking and watching, every time the wrecker moved with Luke in it, Dixie was behind him. She could care less if Cooter or Luther went out, but Luke, ..... she was there, which might have been only on her part. I've also known Luke to get a call at home from the garage about making part runs and seen him on more than one occasion call Dixie at home to go with him." Bo said.

Beth was catching on the what Bo was saying, "So, you're saying they have been seeing each other awhile now?"

"Not exactly, but Luke was laying ground work I think to see her. He just figured that with the age difference that Luther and Cooter would have a cow and I think he didn't want to loose their friendship." Bo said.

Beth replied, "I can see his reasons, especially knowing Luther and Cooter the way I do. When Cooter found us at the cabin he was more mad than I've seen him in a while."

Down the hall in Cooter's room Daisy was saying, "I hope we're all at church before Luther gets out of jail. He's going to be in a bad mood after a night in jail and would likely take it out on Bo and Luke's skulls, mostly Luke's."

Cooter rubbed Daisy's arm replying, "I wouldn't let him do that, and besides he'd be just as peeved at me for letting them stay as he would them for being here."

Daisy kissed Cooter turning her back to snuggle against his chest, soon the house was silent as all six young adults were dreaming of their futures.


	26. Chapter 26

NOTE: I took the liberty of 'borrowing' a couple of real live outlaws and put them in our story. They were mainly in the West and their crimes were in the 1890's and up but they seemed colorful enough for our Marshals to transport. If you want to read more on them here's the link: wiki/Burt_Alvord Enjoy and please read and review. Just 4 more chapters to go.

April 1800's

Luke woke up in his and Bo's room at the farm. Strange thing was there was a big double bed that looked to be hand crafted. He flipped the covers back, slide on his boots and jeans, then frowned as he saw the suspenders and gun belt. Luke knew he was in the continuing dream. As he opened the door he smelled coffee and bacon. Going into the kitchen Luke smiled seeing Dixie with her back to him at the stove, he went over and kissed her as he wrapped his hands around her, only to find they didn't quite meet anymore.

Getting a good look at Dixie as she turned around it was obviously that something had come between them. Luke nearly choked in shock. He had not expected to see Dixie in that stage of pregnancy so 'soon'. Even for someone who knew basically nothing about such things Luke knew she was very close to having the the baby.

"Are you OK? Coffee's ready if you want some." Dixie said giving him a kiss, before turning back to the bacon starting to take it from the skillet before it burned.

Luke reached round her for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup he asked, "Have you seen Bo and Beth this morning?" Was all he could say.

Dixie shook her head 'no' saying, "I guess they must still be asleep."

Luke grumbled something unintelligible if Beth weren't in the same room he'd go in there and drag Bo out of bed. "I'll be right back." He headed to Bo and Beth's room and knocked loudly. "Bo come on, Jesse's already at it."

Bo could be heard moving around behind the door, cursing when he stubbed his toe on the bed post.

Beth was now awake setting up in bed, "Are you ok?" Bo nodded 'yes' pulling on his boots, "Yes, just stubbed my toe on the dresser."

Luke pounded again on the door, Beth scooted to the edge of the bed putting her feet on the floor, "I better go help Dixie with breakfast."

Bo wrapped his arms around her, kissing her which wasn't as easy as before.

Coming out of the bedroom she said, "Morning Luke." smiling.

Luke was shocked when he saw her she was nowhere near as big as Dixie was, but he tried to hide his shock replying, "Morning Beth. Is Bo ready to go?"

Bo came out of the bedroom just then answering Luke's question.

Once outside away from everyone else Bo was the first to voice what he was thinking, "Luke we're back here again."

Luke confirmed this with a nod, "And it looks like we'll be having 'company' real soon."

Bo replied, "You got that right! I almost fell out of bed when I seen Beth."

Luke asked, "Did you see Dix?"

"No, you was pushing me out the door too fast. We didn't even have coffee." Bo complained.

"Well,... take a good look when we go back in." Luke said.

Bo wondered why Luke would want this, he asked "Why, she is expecting just like Beth."

Luke said as he nodded 'no', "She looks different than Beth." he paused, "Bo if I didn't know better I'd swear she was a lot farther along than Beth."

Bo gave Luke a look, replying, "Of course she looks different, they ARE different. What'd ya mean?"

"Bo, ... she's bigger. I mean really noticeably bigger." Luke said.

Bo said, "You didn't tell her that did you?"

"I'm not stupid. Besides, I didn't know how much difference until Beth came out of ya'lls room." Luke said.

Bo nodded, "Well, ... one thing's for sure it ain't as easy as it was to give Beth a kiss, but I got more sense than to tell her that."

Luke chuckled. "That may be a good idea. Wonder how Daisy's doing?"

"I don't know. We better get busy." Bo said pointing to Jesse coming their way.

Jesse came up to them, "Ok boys. When we get done here we need to head out to the fields furthest out today and make sure they are ready to start plowin' in a couple weeks."

Luke frowned.

"What?" Jesse asked, "Or would you rather not eat this year?"

"It's not that. I just don't like leavin' Dixie when she is this close." Luke said.

Jesse shook his head, "That's why I'm starting with the ones farthest away first so when they do get close we'll hopefully be close to havin' all the fields seeded."

Luke and Bo looked surprised. Really surprised. They knew how long it took to plow and seed the farm five years ago and Jesse had added more fields since then.

Jesse continued, "Besides, they still got a while before the babies are born."

Luke looked at Jesse like he had two hands, "A while?! Uncle Jesse, Dixie is near bursting now."

Jesse replied calmly, "Still ain't nowhere's near time for her to have that baby."

"But,..." Luke said.

Jesse replied, "According to the dates ya'll gave Doc he's talkin' like Daisy should be late next month and the girls won't be for a couple weeks after that and this is the last week of March so see they got a spell."

That got Bo's attention! "Still got a spell!" Bo almost groaned, he felt like he was being cursed and didn't know how much more of this pregnancy he himself could take not to mention Beth. "Luke are you alright?"

Luke looked plain sick to Bo after hearing that it was still a while before the baby would come. Luke replied with an answer he wasn't sure how he knew, "Yeah, I am but just thought it would be sooner. With Dixie's size, her back had been given her fits. Just not sure how much longer she will make it."

Bo warned, "You let Dixie hear you talk like that and she'll take a skillet to your head."

Jesse nodded, "Bo's right, you had best be careful what you say around Dixie she's not going to be feeling great as her time grows nearer."

"And she feels just dandy now." Luke muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Jesse replied, "You got yourself into this. You just have to live with her until it gets better, ... about 22 years from not, if you are lucky!" Jesse said walking off.

Luke replied glaring at Bo, "No, ... I didn't get ME into it, someone told me it was just a dream. Bo, I did it again. How did I know Dixie's back was bothering her?"

"Same way I know I'm glad the morning sickness is gone and that I have really been enjoying some great 'fringe benefits', but not the details of either." Bo replied.

Luke replied, "Yeah those 'fringe benefits' are worth it."

In the house, Dixie and Beth both were trying in vain to get comfortable and catch up on some sewing, Beth groaned, "I'll be glad when the baby comes and I can get comfortable again."

"Me too, my back is killing me" Dixie commiserated with her sister. "So, Cooter did say they would be by for supper tonight?"

"That's what Bo said when they came back from town yesterday." Beth replied.

"Luke said Sam would be by too. I thought we'd fix a stew." Dixie said as she struggled to get up. Once in the kitchen, Dixie tried to bend down to get potatoes out of the bin. She found that she was cutting off what air flow she did have by bending straight over. Not wanting to be defeated or ask for help, figuring that if she had problems so would Beth. She squatted down, got the potatoes in her apron, then realized that there was no way she was getting up the way she got down there. "Beth, ..." She said to Beth who was still in the chair sewing.

"What is it Dix?" Beth called back she wanted to finish what she was doing before going to help with supper.

"I need some help here." Sighing Beth got up and went to the kitchen where Dixie was squatted with an apron full of potatoes looking up at her, "I can't get back up."

Walking over to Dixie, Beth bent down grabbing the potatoes from Dixie's apron without a problem, "Lemme help you up."

Dixie let Beth help her up but it wasn't without a nasty look at her sister it wasn't fair she couldn't do anything without getting in these predicaments but Beth didn't have any problems at all doing the same things. "Beth, ... I know I feel like a cow, especially right now, but have you noticed that I'm getting bigger than you? I mean a lot bigger, especially in the last two weeks."

"Yeah, but that must be a good sign, the baby's gonna be healthy."

"Yeah, your right." Dixie said, she hoped the baby wasn't going to be too big making the birth a hard one, but added, "But, why? We eat near the same stuff and the babies were made at the same time. I just don't understand it."

Beth wasn't gonna say that she notice Dixie eating a bit more than her, but she was right. In the last couple weeks Dixie had gotten much bigger, faster than Beth. "Maybe it just looks like you are bigger from where you 'stand'.

"Really, ... Beth don't give me that." Dixie said. She walked over to her sewing basket, picked up a ball of yarn, "Hold this end."

Dixie wrapped the yarn around Beth at the largest point then knotted it. "Ok, your turn." She took the end of the yarn, handing Beth the ball.

Beth took the yarn wrapping it around Dixie tying a knot considerably further back than the one Dixie tied for her, "Guess you are a little bigger."

Dixie looked at the distance between the knots then at Beth, "That's more than a little!" Seeing the two knots, Dixie shook her head. She expected a difference but not like that. She unwrapped a bit more yarn, folded it and put it in her pocket.

Beth asked, "What are you doing?"

"Putting this up until Daisy gets here. She is a couple weeks further along and we ain't seen her this week, so I want to see where she is with this." Dixie said.

It wasn't long until a horse and wagon was heard in the yard, Dixie looked out the window to see who it was, "There's Daisy and Cooter."

Meeting them on the porch, Cooter went off to find the men as the ladies all went back in the house chattering about the babies.

Daisy looked at Dixie noticing she'd gotten a lot bigger since the last time they had all seen each other.

"See Beth, even Daisy is smaller than me and she's further along!" Dixie said looking at their sister in law.

Daisy said, "It just looks that way Dixie, your more critical of yourself."

Pulling the yarn from her pocket Dixie held it up, "Let's see, me and Beth are the same but she's smaller when we measured." Dixie wrapped the yarn round the largest point on Daisy's belly tying a knot.

Dixie said, "See? Look Beth, ... she's only a few inches bigger than you. I still say there has got to be a reason."

Daisy saw the three knots and was very surprised to see how far down Dixie's was even past hers.

"Ask Doc about it next time he's here." Beth replied, not sure why Dixie was so much bigger than her or even Daisy.

Dixie nodded, "I am gonna this can't be normal."

As the men came back toward the house, Sam Freeman showed up on his horse. Luke went out to the barn with him to put the horse up before they all washed up for supper. While they were washing up the girls brought towels outside and went back in to finish up supper.

Sam hadn't seen the ladies in sometime, but he even noticed Dixie's size. He looked at Luke then to Bo and Cooter, "I thought Beth and Dixie were due about the same time."

Luke looked at Jesse, with an 'I told you so look', then replied, "They are. Daisy is a few weeks farther along."

Jesse likely had been around the girls more during the day than the boys. Sure he'd seen a difference but nothing as obvious as they all seemed to think. "You are just imagining it Luke." Jesse replied.

The men all went into the house. Sam took another look at the girls maybe he had imagined it too. Sitting down to supper, everyone eating heartily of the hot stew the girls had made. l Dixie was careful not to have more than the other two girls tonight, more aware of her size than before. After supper the girls were doing dishes when another buggy came into the yard.

Jesse stood up to look out the window, "Who in the world now?" He didn't notice at the time the other three men in the rooms reactions, but Cooter did.

Luke, Bo and Sam all stood up also to look outside, but their hands had all went to their respective guns automatically.

Jesse turned around catching a glimpse of the buggy, "Oh, it's just Doc." When he turned around he seen all three men standing behind him 'at the ready'. Jesse frowned. "Ya'll go help Doc with his team."

Bo and Luke holstered their side arms then went out to help with his horses. "Evenin' Doc." Luke said nodding a greeting.

"Evenin' Bo, Luke. How are the girls?"

"Evenin' Doc." Bo returned the greeting, continuing, "They are doing ok. The morning sickness has finally stopped. Go on in we'll unhitch the team."

Doc nodded going inside where he found it to be a full house, Jesse got up holding out a hand, "Good to see ya Doc come on in and have a seat, can I getcha some coffee and the girls made an apple pie."

Shaking Jesse's hand Doc replied, "Just some coffee please, Jesse."

Jesse poured the coffee as Doc took a chair. "Do you know marshal Freeman? He's a friend of the boys."

Doc reached out his hand, "I've seen you around but I don't think we've had the pleasure. I'm Doc Barker."

Sam replied, "Nice to meet you."

Dixie was still seated, "Doc are you sure you don't want pie? There is plenty and I'm sure the boys will be ready for coffee and pie when they get back in."

Doc finally agreed, "You talked me into it. I thought maybe you had all finished dinner. I didn't mean to barge in but I was out this way and didn't figure you all needed to be bounced around this week if I was out here."

Dixie started to get up, when Daisy and Beth both got up, "Dixie we'll get the plates and gather the dishes."

"I'll help." Dixie stood up and began helping the others.

Doc couldn't help but note the girls sizes, mainly Dixie's.

Jesse saw something cross Doc's face when the girls all stood up but he couldn't put a finger on what the look was. Beth brought Doc over a piece of pie sitting it on the table for him, "Thanks Beth it looks great."

After the horses were unhitched Bo and Luke came back in the house to warm kisses from their wives and being handed pieces of pie and cups of coffee.

Luke stepped to Dixie's side giving her a hug and kiss, "Thanks, Honey? Where's yours."

Dixie replied, "I'm fine for now." It had been her that wanted the pie before the girls measured.

"How about sharing this with me? I'm stuffed from that delicious stew you and Beth made and it would be a shame to let any of this pie go to waste." Luke said.

Dixie agreed and the two sat back down at the table, Dixie on Luke's lap, Beth and Daisy each fixed themselves a piece of pie Daisy asking, "Do you want a slice Darlin'?"

Cooter replied, "Yes, please it smells heavenly." Daisy cut another piece of pie bringing it back to the table for Cooter while Beth brought one to Bo and then went back for a slice each for Sam and Jesse.

Dixie didn't want to admit it even to herself, but if she hadn't at least had a bite of two of the pie she would never have slept tonight. Her stomach was growling and her mouth was watering even though she'd eaten stew and bread.

As everyone was finishing up the pie and coffee, Doc said, "Alright ladies, when ever you are ready I'll see my first patient. So who will it be?"

Doc added before any of them could answer "I'll see you too Daisy while I'm here no sense in you traveling to town in a few days or me coming back out this way in a few days to see you when your already here."

Daisy nodded then the three girls looked between each other each silently asking the other if they wanted to be first, Dixie spoke up anxious to ask Doc if her size was normal, "I'll go first."

They made their way back to the bedroom. If anyone didn't know better they would have sworn Dixie was delivering by Luke's actions. He'd paced back and forth, looked out the window at least ten times already.

Dixie let Doc check her. Doc said after wards, "Everything looks good. Nice strong heart beat. Do you have any pain, problems or questions?"

Dixie said, "I've had some lower back pain, but Doc surely you seen us all together. I know we were at cabin a few days during the snow and Beth and I may not have gotten this way the same day but I'm huge compared to her and I'm even bigger than Daisy."

Doc nodded, "I did notice, but Dixie there is nothing to worry about that I can see. Babies are like everybody else even made at the same time one can be bigger than the other that would explain the extra weight gain." Dixie frowned, she trusted Doc but just didn't think her baby would be even bigger than Daisy's that was more developed.

Dixie pulled out the yarn. "Doc, the first knot is Beth. The second is DAISY! Way over here is me. That can't just be from no more than a week difference if Daisy is at least a couple weeks further along than us and she is here." Dixie pointed to the second knot.

Doc examined the length of yarn noting the distance between the knots. "Well, Dixie I can't explain the difference but everything looks fine." Doc replied.

Dixie looked worried, "Doc, I don't know but you should. I am either the second or third to conceive and I'm by far the largest. Don't get me wrong I want my baby to be healthy, but me and Beth should be closer in size. We eat the same stuff usually. Should be within days of each other in delivery, yet Daisy SHOULD deliver first and is much smaller than me."

Doc said, "It doesn't matter each baby and mother are different. Just because you are shaped different don't mean that you don't weigh less."

Dixie didn't buy any of it though being as big as she was just wasn't right Dixie knew.

Doc saw that she was unconvinced by his words, "Dixie everything will be fine, trust me."

"If you say so Doc." Dixie replied. She got dressed and went back to the dining area, "Next." She said to the girls.

Luke looked at her full of questions.

Dixie shrugged her shoulders not havin' any answers that suited her. She would tell Luke more later in their room.

Beth went next, after being examined she asked, "Is everything ok?" she had started to get concerned about her own size but for the opposite from Dixie, Beth was concerned that she was too small.

"Everything is fine Beth you are perfectly healthy and there's no reason for the baby not to be the same." Doc reported.

Going back out to the dining room when she was dressed Beth said, "Your turn Daisy."

Bo looked at her questioningly as Daisy disappeared into the bedroom.

"Doc said everything was fine." Beth reassured her worried husband.

Doc checked Daisy and said, "You two are doing just fine too. You still have awhile to go yet."

"Doc is there anything wrong? Should I be bigger than I am. I've been eating like a horse." Daisy said worriedly.

Doc seen that he wasn't going to win here. All three was now worried about their size. "You are fine. Come on. I'll try to put you all at ease." When Doc walked in the main room the only two that didn't look worried sick was Jesse and Sam but they were even nervous after dealing with Luke, Bo and Cooter. "Alright, you can all relax, ... mothers and babies are doing fine. Everyone grows at different paces and that is true even for an unborn baby which is why the ladies all seem to be different sizes but that is just because they are different shapes."

Jesse looked at the three 'fathers to be' as if saying 'see I told you all they were fine'.

Luke trusted Doc more than a lot of doctors he'd been around the last few years and he'd always trusted his own life to his uncle. He felt much better but as was his nature he was still worried.

Cooter true to his nature, trusted the man who was educated in his work. He sighed with relief. Cooter hadn't been worried about Daisy's size until she and the others had gotten worked up about it, but then again, Dixie hadn't been so noticeably larger until this visit to the farm. He hoped both his sisters were truly alright and didn't have any complications like their mother had.

As for Bo he was still worried but not nearly so much. He trusted that the doctor knew what he was talking about but it still worried him, Beth had told him what had happened to her mother and he was fearful that the same would happen to his wife.

Jesse said, "Thanks Doc. I tried to tell them everything was fine. Maybe they'll get the hang of this after three or four more babies."

The look that Jesse got from the three couples would have killed him if looks could kill.

Jesse, Doc and Sam at least had a good laugh.

Doc then looked at the young people and said, "Enjoy this time you have alone while you can because before you know it there will be a little one to interrupt."

Luke shrugged, "That will be ok, I can't wait." The other two young men nodded their agreement little did they know they would think otherwise at times after the births.

Doc said, "Well I best be getting on my way home. Ya'll take care and I'll see you ladies in a week or so. Dixie if you're back pain gets bad have Luke stop by the office, but I think you'll be fine if you just take things a bit easy and stay off your feet when you can." He knew that on a working farm no one got out of work unless they were bedridden and even then it was hard to keep some folks down.

Sam said, "Doc I won't be far behind you and will likely catch up to that buggy of yours."

"You are welcome to ride in with me." Doc said, thankful of the company.

"I may once I catch up to you, but I need to talk to the Luke and Bo here before I go since you put their minds at ease." Sam said.

Luke looked at Bo, he should have known this wasn't a 'social call'. He also knew Sam wouldn't talk in front of the others. "Bo let's go get Doc ready to ride while Sam gets Star ready."

Bo reluctantly picked up his coat. "Be back in a bit, Beth." He kissed her cheek.

After getting Doc on the road, Luke said, "You wanted to talk?"

Sam replied, "Well, if things are alright with the ladies, ..."

This wasn't going to be good Luke feared.

"I need a transport done from Chickasaw jail to Atlanta prison. Shouldn't take ya'll more than three to four days tops." Sam said.

Luke dropped his head. He knew Sam had been very good to them by letting them work near home to begin with, then Luther and the girls, and with planting season coming up and the babies births they would be needed at home a lot.

Bo knew what Luke's reply would be and he didn't like it.

"When do we leave?" Luke asked Sam.

"First light?" Sam replied. "These two have been setting too long. By the time you get there the paperwork will be done. Guys I wouldn't send ya'll but it's send ya'll or put you watching Luther and Hogg. We all know how bad that would be. Guys I'm not gonna lie to you. You're gonna have to watch your backs on this one. Their gang has tried to break them out twice already."

Luke nodded. "Wire them in the morning. We should be there before lunch."

Bo wasn't happy with Sam or Luke right now.

Sam nodded, "Thanks guys I wouldn't send you if it wasn't necessary."

Shaking their hands Sam mounted Star heading out of the yard calling his good byes to them and telling them to tell the ladies he said good bye. When Sam was gone Bo turned to Luke, "I wished you hadn't done that. I don't want to leave Beth for that long."

Luke sighed, "I ain't none too thrilled about leaving Dixie, but Sam was right we can't be left here alone with Hogg and Luther that would likely turn out bad."

Bo sighed and headed back inside, Luke at his side.

The now lighthearted mood of the Duke house turned dead sober as Luke and Bo stepped in the door. Neither had said a word, yet.

Dixie looked at Luke, "What?"

Cooter was surprised to see how well his sister read her still new husband.

Luke sighed, "Sam has a job for us. A transport from Chickasaw jail to Atlanta."

Beth looked at Bo, she could tell he didn't want to go and she did not want him to go but it was Dixie who spoke up first, "When?"

Luke looked to Jesse before he answered, "We'll be pullin' out before dawn. Should be back in a few days."

Jesse had known as soon as he knew his boys were Marshals that he'd never be able to hold them to farming. They had seen too much. Even with wives and babies coming they would need the excitement. He also knew that the first time away would be the hardest on the girls and he hadn't been looking forward to it. He gave his reassurance to Luke with his look.

Dixie got up. "I'll pack up the rest of supper so you can take it with you."

Luke knew what she was doing. She was trying her best to support him but he knew it wasn't what she felt.

Beth got up, "I'll help her." she said.

Dixie might want to talk. In the kitchen Beth asked, "Are you ok Dixie?"

Daisy joined them in the kitchen.

Taking some paper down she began to wrap the bread and pie automatically. Without turning around, she replied, "Fine. We knew what we were getting into. We knew they couldn't, ... wouldn't be home all the time..." She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

Cooter said after the girls went to the kitchen, "That went well."

Bo nodded 'yes'. He had actually been surprised at how well the girls reacted.

Luke shook he head 'no', "No, ... it didn't go well. We just ain't heard about it yet."

Cooter looked at Luke questioningly but it was Bo who answered the unasked question, "They didn't want to cause a fuss with company here most likely but we will hear about it once we go to bed?"

Luke nodded 'yes'.

In the kitchen Beth was saying to Dixie, "You're right we did, but I ain't no happier about it than you are. We will just have to bite the bullet and live with it."

Daisy said, "I know I sure wouldn't like it if Cooter were gone at night."

Dixie replied, "I don't. But, it's Luke's job. It pays the bills and he won't leave it. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I just hoped that it would be later. He's not happy about it either, but obviously has to go."

In the other room Jesse for the first time pressed for answers about the boys jobs, "You'll be transporting prisoners?" he lowered his voice, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Bo knew what Sam had said. He knew it wouldn't be a routine transport, but let Luke answer.

"It could be, but normally it's routine." Luke said.

Jesse asked, "Do you do these transports often?"

"Not usually. But us and the Marshals at the jail are all Sam has in the area that aren't on cases. If he sent them, we'd have to cover at the jail, ..." Luke paused.

Jesse seen Sam's logic. "I see. So if you don't usually do these transports. ... What do you do normally?"

Luke let out a deep breath that he'd in part been holding since he had gotten to Hazzard. He didn't want to worry his uncle, which was the main reason he and Bo had decided long ago that Jesse didn't need to know what they were doing for a livin'. But when they needed to be home and a case had came up in Hazzard at the same time, they were on it. Though no one expected them to not only catch their man, and in this case men, but end up married to one of the men's daughters and soon to be fathers of his grandchildren, they had indeed managed to do just that. "We usual are assigned cases. ... Sort of like before we came home this time, we were assigned to take Hogg down."

Jesse looked at them in total shock. "I thought you all came home to help me."

"That we did. But about the time we got your telegram, Sam was getting information about Hogg, and I guess to some extent Luther. He needed men here. You needed us here. So here we are." Luke explained.

Cooter said, "The whole time with the girls and all, ... you was workin'?"

Luke replied and for the first time let the 'cat out of bag', "Yes, ... and what better place to gather information on Hogg and Rosco than outside their office."

"IN JAIL!?" Cooter replied.

"Exactly, though we didn't plan it that way. But since we ended up there, Sam seen we were in the 'cat bird's seat' and that's why he didn't demand our release." Luke said.

Cooter asked, "Could he have?"

"Oh, yeah. But it would have blown he- out of our cover." Luke replied. "Who would suspect a man of being a Marshal that was servin' time in small town USA?"

Jesse shook his head in disbelief, "All that time I thought you was here to help me and got yourselves in a whole lot of trouble."

Cooter frowned eying the two marshal's with a steely gaze, "And my sisters played right into your little 'game' giving you even more information."

Up until now Bo had been silent, "It ain't like that Cooter, we love your sisters. They genuinely needed our help and we genuinely wanted to help them."

Luke took the opportunity to hopefully get back on track, "Actually, **you** gave me more information than your sisters."

Cooter looked surprised, then remembered when his father had gotten him arrested and he had indeed told Luke about him, Rosco and Hogg changing a few laws after the situation with the girls came up.

In the kitchen, Dixie now finished putting the stew in jars and was getting out coffee for the guys to take with them in the morning. She was still being very quiet, but asked Daisy, "Are ya'll gonna stay tonight?"

Daisy replied, "We had talked about it earlier, before everything happened."

"It is no reason you can't stay. There is clean sheets in the ..."

Daisy cut her off, "I know where they are I did live here awhile too, ya know."

"Sorry. I'm not thinking or I'm thinking too much." Dixie said as she finished up with the lunches.

Daisy replied, "It's ok, you have a lot on your mind. I will ask Cooter if we are staying." Daisy left the kitchen going back to the living room, "Cooter, Dixie wants to know if we were planning to stay?"

Cooter looked at Daisy then at Luke, Bo and Jesse, "If it is ok with ya'll."

Bo and Luke both nodded, maybe if Daisy and Cooter were there tomorrow it would make their own departure easier for the girls.

"That will be fine, glad to have you." Jesse answered.

In the kitchen Dixie and Beth finished the kitchen up for the night.

Beth looked at Dixie, "You can't get that table any cleaner. You've got to go back in there sometime."

"I know, but I'm not sure how long I can be nice about this." Dixie said trying to keep her voice even.

Beth sighed, "I know how you feel but we have to, it's their job and we knew this would happen eventually."

Dixie knew Beth was right but that didn't make her feel any better. "I know. I guess I've just got used to Luke being here. I can't help but think what if, ..." She didn't want to worry Beth or cause anything bad to happen my voicing her thoughts, so she left them unsaid, but she was worried that they may not come home.

Beth swallowed hard reading the unfinished thought in Dixie's face, she had been trying not to think along those lines, "I know what you mean Dixie, but we can't give in to those thoughts or it will drive us crazy."

"I know." Dixie replied softly with her hand resting on her very large stomach. She looked upward to keep the tears from falling. She knew if she let them start she wouldn't be able to stop them and Luke didn't need that. She took as large a breath as she could these days and said, "Come on." As Dixie walked back into the living room all eyes in two rooms went from Luke to her and back again as Dixie and Luke's eyes met seemingly to have a discussion all their own without saying a word.

Luke was standing by the fire place as Dixie came back in the room, their eyes met. Luke could see the pain in Dixie's eyes and it broke his heart to see her hurt. He was the first to lower his eyes to the floor, turn and walk out the front door.

Dixie turned and bolted out the back door!

All eyes in the room went to Jesse.

Jesse looked around at the other pairs of eyes on him then toward the front door where Luke had disappeared, then the direction of the back where Dixie had went before he spoke. "They will resolve this themselves, I imagine before any of us goes to bed because they love each other too much not to."

"I hope you're right Uncle Jesse." Beth said with a deep sigh sitting next to Bo, she didn't want him to go anymore than Dixie wanted Luke to go but she was trying not to let that show.

Cooter stood up and too two large strides toward the back door.

Jesse said firmly, "Cooter. Leave them be."

Cooter stopped and looked at the man confused at why he shouldn't go check on his sister.

"This house is small, the walls are thin, and right now there is seven of us under it's roof. You and Daisy are fortunate that you have a home to yourselves when you want it, though you are both welcome here. But, these aren't the ideal circumstances for a young couple to work through their first fight. Give them the space and time they need." Jesse explained. He hoped it made sense to the others.

Sometime later Dixie found herself at the barn. She went in the door and found Luke with his saddle bags down and putting items in them. She walked over to him.

Luke had heard someone come in the door but didn't turn until he heard them behind him. He could tell by the smell that it was Dixie. He turned around to see Dixie standing behind him with her head down. He lifted her face to look at him, "Please don't ask me not to go."

Dixie shook her head 'no', "I don't plan on it, but, ... I will ask you to come back home to us."

Luke took her in his arms as her tears began to fall. He wished he could promise her that he'd be back, but he wouldn't risk lying to her. "I promise I'll always do everything I can to come home to you." He said as he picked her up and carried her to a corner of the barn where fresh hay was piled. Luke put Dixie down in the hay and sat down beside her gently kissing her as he wiped her tears.

Dixie returned the kisses, trying to stop her tears.

"I love you Dixie Duke." Luke whispered caressing Dixie's shoulders now the tears had stopped.

"I love you too and I'm sorry about earlier. I was trying NOT to do this." Dixie said her voice quivering as more tears threatened to fall.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just sorry I have to go, but..." Luke began.

"Don't." Dixie said, she knew everything he could possibly be trying to explain to her to make this easier for her. She also knew it wouldn't work. "Just hold me."

Luke was happy to do just that in fact he planned on doing more than holding his wife. He replied, "Just give me a second and I'll do just that." He got up moved the lantern closer, got his blankets that he traveled with, put his gun belt close by, took off his boots, crawled back to Dixie's side. He took her in his arms and ran one hand down her side and around her stomach. If anyone would have told him, even a short eight months ago when Sam gave them this assignment in Hazzard, that he'd be so turned on by a pregnant wife he'd have laughed them out of town. Luke knew that there was no way he could be home in less than three days and he knew that it would be a very long three nights away as his hand moved to Dixie's buttons.

It was getting on toward bedtime and Dixie still had not come back inside nor had Luke, "I'm worried about Dixie. She hasn't returned. What if she's fallen or something?" Beth asked frowning.

Bo stood up, "I need to get some things ready for in the morning. I will check on her."

Jesse doubted anything had happened to Dixie, by Luke not being in the house either he figured the couple had found some place private to talk and spend a little time together.

Seeing a light burn from the barn, Bo approached his gun at the ready until he heard giggles that had to be Dixie followed by a deep throaty chuckle from Luke. He turned around and went back to the house.

As Bo opened the door only a couple of minutes after leaving, Beth asked concerned, "Is she alright?" Bo nodded, "They are both fine."

"I thought you was getting your things together?" Beth asked.

"I can't get to them right now." Bo replied.

Beth looked confused for a split second then nodded as she realized WHY Bo couldn't get to his things.

In the barn Luke had Dixie's buttons all unfastened and was kissing down her chest to her belly slowly thinking, 'It was surely going to be a long three days making that transport.'

Dixie ran her hand through Luke's hair closing her eyes.

Jesse gave Bo a 'knowing' grin as he announced Luke and Dixie were fine and actually laughed when Bo said he couldn't get to his things in the barn. "Well, if you're gonna have to be up extra early to be ready when Luke is I guess we had all better be turning in."

Bo was a bit too eager to agree about turning in early. "Sounds like a good idea." then he thought about what Jesse had said, "Why should I have to get up extra early? It is Luke's fault I can't get my things together tonight."

Jesse shook his head he'd heard the same type whine since Bo was three. "You know Luke. If he said ya'll are pulling at a certain time then you are and beside you are the one traveling with him."

Bo hated getting up early and even worse than just getting up early he was going to have to leave his wife's warm side a lot sooner than he'd planned.

"C'mon Bo..." Beth tugged on Bo's hand leading him toward their room as Jesse went toward his room.

Daisy and Cooter went to the room that used to be Daisy's, "Just give me a minute to change the sheets." Daisy said to Cooter going to get them.

Cooter found himself looking out at the still chilly night as Daisy made up the bed. He could see the light of the barn through a couple cracks in the side of the barn.

Daisy said as she turned around, "There all done." She then saw that he was looking at the barn, "You heard Bo. They are fine."

"Yeah, but its a cold night for a lady carrying a baby to be out in a barn. I didn't want you to get cold, that's why we stayed." Cooter said concern for his sister evident.

"Luke's pretty resourceful. I'm sure he'll make sure she is warm, besides they should be in soon." Daisy said.

Cooter sighed turning from the window, "I guess." Cooter undressed and crawled into bed next to his wife still thinking of his sister in the drafty barn until Daisy's hand rubbed across his lower abdomen sending a tingling right down to his toes. He tried to shake off his worry for Dixie as he leaned over, pulled Daisy to him and kissed her.

In Bo and Beth's room, Bo was still not happy.

"Bo hold me." Beth asked quietly in the darkness.

"Anythin' you say darlin'." Bo replied pulling Beth closer kissing her warmly his hand tangling itself in her hair.

Beth asked, "This wasn't your idea to go was it?"

"No. It was Sam's, but Luke was the one who agreed to it." Bo said. He could feel the trip would be a disaster even before it began. No one was happy about it, he was gonna have to get up extra early, Luke was going to be grouchy that he wasn't ready, then that they were leaving late. Nothing was going to go right, but he didn't want to tell Beth that and worry her. It was going to be a long few days and longer nights.

"When will you be back?" Beth asked the one question Bo had always hated to be asked by a girl.

He knew in the past they could ride out on a simple trip like this and never make it back to that town again, or it be months later when they did. That is why they hadn't been home to Hazzard in so long, the Marshal Service kept them moving around a lot. Bo replied, "Should be only 3 or 4 days." he was careful not to say that was when they WOULD be home but should be, that way if they were late Beth wouldn't worry as much, ... he hoped.

"That's an awful long time." Beth commented.

Bo almost whimpered just thinking about it the nights would be cold and lonely with no one but Luke for company and that thought made him even more irritable. He had always before loved the trail, never wanting to stay in any particular town long. At night he and Luke would set and talk for hours about their hopes and dreams. Hopes and dreams that had never included a wife but what he had right here was more than he could have ever hoped and dreamed of. "We'll be back before you know it." Bo hoped they could make the trip in three days, but knew they couldn't do it in under three days. "What do you say we make up for all that time I'll be gone?"

"Don't you have to get some sleep?" Beth asked.

"I'll do that on the way to Chickasaw." Bo said. He had gotten good at sleeping in the saddle. His horse knew to follow Luke's.

"In that case." Beth said as she pulled Bo to her, kissing him passionately letting her hands explore his body a now familiar 'path'.

Out in the barn Luke kissed Dixie's neck softly while her hands were taking a well traveled 'path' like Beth's was. Being unable to take anymore of Dixie's teasing, Luke took his wife right there in the barn, uncaring who if anyone knew or walked in.

Back in Daisy and Cooter's room they could hear the bed in the next room and with the noise in Bo's room they were sure their own would surely go unnoticed.

The more Bo made love to Beth the more the bed seemed to squeak, but at the moment he didn't care.

Jesse had wisely taken a couple of cotton balls out of his night stand. He had gotten in the habit of wearing them on nights like this in order to get any sleep at all.

Cooter and Daisy were doing their own exploring just as they heard a loud CRASH from Bo and Beth's room!

Bo cussed the falling bed only added to his bad mood. "Let me help you." he said seeing that Beth was trying to roll out of the collapsed mattress, no easy task when it was up but it was near impossible now.

Holding her hands out to him, Beth let Bo pull her to her feet then asked looking back at the fallen bed, "Now where are we supposed to sleep?"

Shaking his head Bo had no answer he began trying to fix it that being the only choice.

Jesse had heard the crash even with cotton in his ears, "What in tar nation!"

Cooter was out of the bed and had thrown the door wide open heading to the sound of the crash. He and Jesse stepped out into the hall at the same time. Only then did Cooter realize he was a naked as a jay bird!

Cooter blinked a couple of times staring at Jesse before hurrying back into the room slamming the door. Daisy was sitting up in bed with all the commotion and was surprised to see her husband rush back in as fast as he'd left only a few seconds ago, "What happened?"

Shaking his head Cooter replied, "I don't know. I got as far as the hall and saw your Uncle Jesse and realized I was naked."

Daisy began to laugh at this ignoring the 'not funny' look she was getting from Cooter.

Jesse hurried to Bo and Beth's room throwing open the door, the sight that greeted him was Bo stark naked trying to put the bed back together and Beth standing by just as naked watching. Beth turned around when the door opened, seeing Jesse there she grabbed the nearest thing to her which was the bedspread wrapping it around herself. Jesse grumbled to himself for not taking the time to knock but the old habits of going to 'his kids' in the night died hard. "Sorry, ya'll. " He turned his back and asked, "Are you both alright?"

By now Cooter had his jeans on and was back down the hallway as he entered the open door. He saw Beth with the bedspread around her and Bo as naked as he had been in the hall working with the bed. "What happened?" He asked before he put the pieces together in his mind.

Daisy was behind Cooter in her robe. As she stepped in the room she took one look and exclaimed, "Oh MY!" She turned around blushing a deep red.

Bo looked up hearing Daisy, seeing his and Beth's room full and he was buck naked! Cussing again he grabbed his jeans trying to hobble into them hurriedly.

Jesse asked again, "Are you both alright?"

Bo answered frustrated, "Yes sir." he sighed.

Now that he knew all was ok Jesse left the room but Cooter and Daisy were still there Cooter's expression an amused smirk. "Want some help?" he asked with a laugh.

"Might as well since we woke you up." Bo said.

Cooter stepped to the other side of the bed and helped Bo get the bed lined up and back in it's slots. Now they were fighting with the bed slats. Both knew if they didn't get them in just right the same thing would happen again. Hoping they had it lined up right, Cooter got up and for the first time noticed Beth's night gown on the floor. It was a much frillier one than any he'd seen in the wash at Luther's. He looked at Beth still wrapped unashamed in the bedspread. He knew she had nothing on but the bedspread and that nagged at him.

"C'mon Cooter let's go back to bed." Daisy said seeing that Cooter didn't look pleased at all that his sister was wearing nothing but a bedspread.

Nodding once Cooter followed Daisy back to their room, "That just beats all..." the young blacksmith fumed.

Daisy dropped her robe moving toward him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Cooter they are married the same as we are."

Cooter frowned but it turned into a smile as Daisy kissed his neck her hands working his jeans off so they could pick up where they left off when Bo and Beth's bed came crashing down.

Several hours after Luke had been packing his saddle bags he was laying in a pile of hay beside his sleeping and very pregnant wife watching her sleep. He knew it wasn't long before he'd have to wake her up but he didn't want to disturb her until he had to. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He had road out of hundreds of town in the last five years and never thought twice about leaven' them. But this time he wasn't even gone and here was all he could think about.

As he reached for his jeans, a hand wrapped around his waist, "Oh, no you don't. Not so fast." Dixie said as she pulled him to her for just 'one more' time.

Luke didn't object at all. He'd just hurry Bo a little more and they would just have to ride a bit faster on their way to Chickasaw.

Inside all was relatively quiet again, Bo and Beth were continuing where they had left off when the bed slats had fallen out, the bed was bumping the wall again the same happening in Daisy and Cooter's room even though Cooter wouldn't be riding out in the morning without Daisy.

Luke held Dixie as long as he dared. Finally saying, "I've got to leave in order to get back."

"I know." Dixie never moved.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?" Luke asked.

Dixie smiled at him, "Nope."

With all the resolve that Luke could mustard he kissed her gently, pushed himself away from Dixie, put on his jeans and boots. He stood up and picked up his gun belt and shirt. "Come on. I'm not leaving you out here by yourself, besides you'll get cold."

"I wasn't cold a minute ago." Dixie replied as she reluctantly reached for her discarded dress.

Once at the door of the house, Dixie said, "I'll make coffee and start breakfast."

"Coffee is good. As for breakfast put whatever you fix on bread and in a sack." Luke was suddenly all business as he went to Bo's door with purpose. He was hoping not to wake the entire house up as he knocked lightly on the door. "Bo."

Accustomed to hearing Luke even in his sleep Bo groaned he had just gotten to sleep it felt like and now Luke was knocking on the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Beth in a sleepy voice.

Bo had tried to disentangle himself from Beth without waking her but it hadn't worked obviously, replying as he put on his jeans and shirt, "Luke is ready to go and I still ain't got my stuff together."

"Already?" Beth pouted, even with the bed collapsing it had been a good night and she did not want him to go.

"Yeah, already." Bo said quietly. "Stay there and I'll be in before we leave."

Beth shook her head 'no', "I'm fine. I'll get up and help you get ready or make breakfast." She was hungry and figured Bo would be too.

Bo said, "You don't know Luke. He's in a hurry."

Luke was back at the door as if on cue, "Bo, we're late and not even got the horses ready yet. We should have been gone."

"I'm comin'." Bo grumbled.

Beth picked her nightgown up from the night before slipping it on before Bo opened the door. "I'll help Dixie get some breakfast before ya'll go." Beth said passing them on her way to the kitchen Luke said, "Don't bother, I already told Dixie to put something on bread in a sack. We should have been gone already."

Bo said, "We got time for them to make a little something, I still have to gather my stuff."

Luke nearly swore, "What?! Why ain't you packed and ready to go? Ya had plenty of time Bo! Its just like you to wait to the last minute to do everything!" Luke was more than a little peeved.

"Well, I couldn't get in the barn because you and Dixie were in there!" Bo retorted grabbing his hat from beside the door as he went out to get his gear ready.

Luke for the first time in a long time was speechless at Bo's reply. He 'hummphed' and went to his closet to get a clean shirt. He also grabbed another shirt and jeans which he rolled up to fit in his saddle bags. He also knew he had to get his own blankets from the haystack in the barn. He started out the door to hurry Bo up and get his things. "We'll be back in a few minutes." He called over his shoulder as he went out the door. In the barn he went to the blankets and began rolling them up to go behind his saddle.

Bo seeing what Luke was doing raised his eyebrows to which Luke ignored. "Looks like I ain't the only one unprepared after last night."

"Shut up Bo!" Luke replied automatically. He went to a side cabinet of the barn and got out two jars of shine and placed one in each saddle bag. He saw Bo look at him strangely. "Ya never know." He brought out his horse and put his blanket on, then saddled him. Next he put on two sets of saddle bags from habit of being gone extended periods of time. He also put on his scabbard for his rifle. He opened a trunk in the barn and took out several boxes of shells placing them all in his saddle bags, then he reached for another stack of boxes that equaled his stack, "Bo." Luke said tossing them to Bo.

"Whoa! Going a bit heavy on the armament aren't you cousin?" Bo asked. He'd seen Luke take less ammunition going on a posse'.

"I fully intend to come home Bo." Luke said solemnly. "You heard Sam's tone when he warned us about this trip."

Bo nodded 'yes', without any argument he put the ammunition into his own saddle bags. After putting the ammo in his saddlebags Bo got his own horse from its stall saddling it and otherwise getting it ready for the trip.

Once they were back in the house, Luke slipped back into his bedroom hoping not to be noticed by the women. He came out to the main room with a rifle and two more pistols other than his usual side arm. All were unloaded, checked and reloaded.

At the stove Dixie heard the familiar sounds of the guns being loaded. She again felt tears in her eyes but willed them not to fall.

Cooter had heard the sounds of the guys getting ready and came into the main room. He carried a gun. Heck any boy big enough to not drag one carried a gun in these days, but he had noticed how Luke, Sam and even Bo, who was the more layed back of the three, had went right for their guns the night before when Doc showed up unexpected. Now he saw Luke loading three pistols and a rifle. Cooter frowned and asked lowly, "Expecting trouble?"

Luke said just above a whisper, "Always." He paused before explaining.

Dixie had really good hearing. Sometimes it was too good for her own good. She had heard every word. She said to Beth, "I'll get the milk." Even though it was still dark Dixie was out the door going to the creek to get the milk from the stream.

"Better to expect it and it not happen than not expect it and it show up." Luke explained to Cooter in the other room as Dixie was heading out the door.

Cooter nodded understanding, "I wish you both a safe journey."

"Thanks Cooter." Luke replied hoping it would not only be a safe journey but a quick one.

Bo came back in the back door kissing Beth on the head he asked, "Where was Dixie headed to?"

"The creek to get the milk." Beth replied.

"Oh ok." Bo replied going into the other room to get his extra firearms and a change of clothes.

Luke swore and rushed out the back door.

Cooter looked at the mans retreating back.

Luke found Dixie half way to the creek. She had her back to the house and had her apron to her eyes. He swore. At this rate he'd never get on the trail. He went to his wife, gently put his arms around her, turning her to him. "Darlin' what is wrong?"

Dixie wasn't sure how to tell him, "All the guns. ... I'm used to you carryin' one but I'm not deaf. Are they all necessary? Would you actually shoot someone?"

Luke wasn't sure how to answer her, "Dixie if it means coming home to you, yes." He had no intention of telling her that he had indeed shot and killed other men but that was the reason he was standing here this still dark morning.

Dixie sniffed asking, "Have you ever shot anyone before?"

Luke swore under his breath he had no choice but to tell Dixie the truth now, "Yes, but it has only been in self defense."

Sucking in a breath as deep as she could anyway Dixie wiped her eyes again.

Luke said, "I didn't know you had all these questions. I promise, when I get home, we'll talk as much as you want. I want you to know that I'm just trying my best to come back home to you as quickly as I can, but..."

Dixie sniffed, "But, you have to go. I know. I knew your job. I knew it was dangerous, I just haven't seen you get ready to go to 'work' before, ... and, ... and, ..."

Luke pulled her close, "If it bothers you, you won't see it again. I didn't think." He let out a deep breath, "Besides, I guess I thought you'd feel better knowing I wasn't going out of her with six shots between me and Bo."

Dixie sniffed again, "I guess it does make me feel a little better it's just..."

Luke hugged her to him again resting his chin on top of her head, "I know...it'll be ok and I'll be home before you know it." Luke tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

Dixie replied, "I know. But you are so gentle, so kind. It's hard for me to imagine you ever being able to shoot or kill anything."

"Just keep thinkin' of me that way. I only do at work what I have to do. Unless you, me or someone I care about is in danger, you'll never have to see that side of me." Luke prayed that he'd never change her opinion of him.

Dixie put on a brave smile, "Luke, ..." she paused, "Go to work."

Her comment took him totally by surprise. He looked her up and down. She amazed him at times like this. He looked up at the sky and seen the first light of day, "Go. I'll get the milk. Tell Bo he'd better be ready when I get there."

Dixie reached out with one hand to stop him, "Ok. ... Luke I love you." Dixie went back to the house while Luke went for the milk, when she got back to the house she came back in the back door, Beth was no longer in the kitchen but Daisy was there, "Where's Beth?"

Daisy sighed saying, "In the bedroom talking with Bo."

Dixie started to go knock on the door and give Bo, Luke's message but thought better of it, Bo and Beth probably needed time to talk.

Beth sat on the bed wringing a handkerchief in her hands the tears she'd kept at bay were now coming unbidden.

Bo sat beside her quietly holding her close to him. He knew Luke was going to be in fits when he came back inside, but he couldn't leave with Beth this upset, "Beth, Darlin' tell me what is wrong. I can't 'fix' it if I don't know."

Beth sniffed, "You can't 'fix' it anyway, unless your going to stay home and not go to work and I know you can't do that."

Bo sighed wiping Beth's tears, "No I can't do that, but it's not that long just 3 days."

"JUST three days!? How long are you normally gone for Bo Duke?" Beth said pulling away from him.

Bo sighed, Luke was going to kill him if they left more than a few minutes later than Luke had planned, "I've never came back to the same place after a job."

Beth glared at him folding her arms across her chest.

Bo back stepped at her glare. "Things are different now. Sam knows we want to be home. He'll 'arrange' things. He used us like that before cause he knew we liked to travel. I promise, they won't be like that again, ... at least not often."

"Not often!" Beth yelled, making the others in the kitchen turn their heads in the direction of the room.

"Now, Beth there will be times we have to do a transport like this and we may be gone three or four days, but Sam will be sure that it doesn't happen very often." Bo said. Then, he thought of the cases he and Luke had worked before that took weeks, even months to get the evidence they needed or the location of the person. He decided now was not the time to tell Beth that. "Beth, do you have any idea what me and Luke will make for this transport? Even if you splurge, it will by everything we need for the baby. I couldn't do that with my share from the farm in a year."

Beth was about to say something more when Luke came in the back door hollering, "Bo let's go! Daylight's burnin'!"

Bo gave Beth a quick kiss, "I have to go, sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back." With that said Bo left the bedroom hurrying past Luke with the rest of the things he needed to put on his horse.

Dixie handed Luke a sack kissing him, "Here's some flapjacks."

"Thanks." Luke said giving her one more kiss going out the door.

Dixie went to the porch and watch Luke and Bo ride off. She knew Luke was loaded for bear and though he told her that should reassure her, it actually had the opposite effect. She'd seen him work for Sam for the day coming in late, even worked at the jail, yet she hadn't seen him ever pack that much fire power.

Bo and Luke's forms had been out of sight for several minutes, when Cooter went to Dixie, "Dixie?"

Turning to her older brother Dixie wrapped her arms around him. Cooter rubbed Dixie's back gently, "He'll be ok and home before you know it." he said dropping a kiss on top of Dixie's head. "I seen him, Sam and Bo the other night, when Doc showed up. Me and Jesse hadn't even raised concern, those three were on top of things. They won't let anything get in their way of getting back to you, Beth and those youngin's. Come on in before you catch your death."

Dixie nodded but held on to him like her last life line. "I'm just so scared, ..." she sniffed, "But I don't want to worry Beth."

"Beth's a big girl now, she has her own worries and fears about this. The two of you can help each other cope until the boys get back." Cooter said.

Dixie nodded 'yes' letting Cooter lead her back inside the house to the warmth of the fire.

By now Jesse was up and things were adding up to being a normal day at the Duke farm. There had been several days they had done things for Sam and the guys hadn't been there for chores. Jesse was thankful that Cooter was there to help this morning before going into town.

Not even a mile down the road, Bo pulled up to a stop.

Luke swore and stopped, turning the horse to Bo's, "What?"

"Admit it,..." He motioned back toward the farm, "That was harder than you thought it would be?" Bo seen Luke's neck and jaw tense even before he answered.

"That it was." Luke said, "I'm not sure why, but it had to be done. ... Still so sure it's just a dream Bo?"

Bo was beginning to have doubts but he did know one thing for sure he said, "I don't know, what I do know is leaving this morning was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

Luke nudged his horse's flanks with his boot heels starting the animal moving again, "C'mon we got to get going."

Turning his horse, Bo nudged the animal to follow Luke.

Daisy decided to stay at the farm with Dixie and Beth while Cooter went to work. They would have an early supper and head home after that. The day went by pretty normally, Dixie and Beth had pushed the thoughts of the men being gone for so long out of their heads and got on with the business at hand.

On the trail Bo and Luke had done much the same. They had pushed hard and got to Chickasaw by lunch. They took the horses to the livery for a much needed rest while they reported to the jail. As soon as Luke and Bo walked in the jail they knew why Sam sent them. They knew of both prisoners and knew the one from his days as a lawman in a few places they had been in out west and he had even been a Marshal up until Sam had reprimanded him and he had quit. Luke took the paperwork in hand before he spoke and seen the men had been convicted of armed robbery.

Burt Alvord said to Billy Stiles, "Look here. Old Sam is slippin' he sent two Marshal's that are still wet behind the ears."

Luke looked up from the paperwork, "At least, Burt, I make my money legal like." He turned to the Deputy on duty, "We're gonna go grab bite to eat and will be back shortly." He motioned Bo to the door.

They were seated at the diner waiting on their order which would likely be there last hot meal for a couple of days. Bo said, "You know those two are trouble."

"Yeah, I do. We're likely to have company before we hit Atlanta." Luke warned. "We're gonna have to be on our toes."

Bo sighed now wishing he'd gotten a bit more sleep last night.

A few moments later their order was brought to the table, both began to eat silently. After a little while Bo asked, "Do you really think we'll have that much trouble?"

Luke swallowed a sip of coffee before he replied, "We might, but we can handle it. We got plenty of guns and ammo."

After they finished eating, Luke waved at the waitress ordering two slices of pie but when it arrived neither was quite as hungry as they had first thought, "This sure ain't nowhere near as good as the one the girl's made last night." Bo commented putting a forkful in his mouth.

"No, it's not. You know they know they are off to Atlanta. So will any of their bunch that don't want to see them get there. I been thinkin', ..." Luke paused.

Luke's thinking usually worried Bo, but it also usually paid off.

"If we hang to the side roads and keep of the main routes. It will take longer but may be better off." Luke said.

Bo wasn't happier about it taking longer, "The girls ain't gonna like it if it taking longer."

Luke nodded, "They won't for sure but when we get back they'll be glad we decided to take a safer route." Luke replied. "Come on, we ain't gonna get there setting here." Luke paid the bill and the two headed back to the jail. The prisoners were readied for transport, put on horses and Bo and Luke started out of town with the two. Luke was watching the roof tops and using every bit of knowledge he knew of from his life in the past and also tried to remember everything he'd learned from all the western movies he and Bo had watched since they were kids. He took the main route out of town heading South to Atlanta, but a couple of miles out he turned on to a back road.

Burt asked, "Hey, wait a minute. This ain't the way to Atlanta. You missed a turn back there."

Luke kept riding. "Thought you might like the scenic route there Burt."

Billy whispered to Burt, "What is he doing? The guys will..."

"Hush!" Burt warned. "Just ride." He hoped the guys were smart enough to figure out the alternate route that they were taking.

Bo rode behind the other three, keeping watch on the trees and scrub around them in case someone had a mind to bushwhack them and Luke missed seeing them.

Burt and Billy's gang waited on the main route for the Marshal's and their prisoners, "They're late!" a dark haired hombre fumed to a sandy haired man with a mustache beside him, the sandy haired man with the mustache looked down the trail from the high vantage point of the rocks.

"Well, they have got to come this way and we know they left town just after lunch." The sandy haired man.

"I could have walked here by now and they's on horses." the dark haired man said.

Several miles down the adjacent trail Luke motioned Bo to join him up front. He was living a memory and not sure how he knew this, but hoped Bo could confirm or deny it. "Aren't we coming up on a bunch of rock cliffs?"

Bo looked around and replied automatically without thinking, "And a cave that over looks a valley."

Luke smiled. "That's where we camp." He hoped even if the men's friends came through the area they would be up high and see them before being seen.

The trail remained peaceful for the remainder of the ride to the cave.

"Over by that tree!" Luke said to the outlaws motioning with his gun. After tying the pair of bandits securely Bo and Luke set about setting up camp still keeping watch for the rest of the gang.

"I thought you said they'd get us out of this!" Billy hissed to Burt lowly.

Burt replied, "They will just you wait and see." he had been trying to free himself from the ropes since the Marshal's had started making camp but the dark haired one tied a good knot.

With the cave checked out and wood gathered for a fire for the night, Bo and Luke took turns getting their horses and things up to the cave. Finally, nothing was left but to move the prisoners and remove their prints in the sandy dirt.

Bo covered Luke as he stepped in to untie the men, "Alright, get up and start movin' that way." He was pointing to the rock formations and cliffs. There was no sign of the cave from here below.

With the men movin' along Bo wiped out their tracks.

Once in the cave the men were secured for the night. A low fire was built in the far end of the cave for light and heat. Bo and Luke took turns watching the men and the trail as they set nearly back to back watching the men who appeared to be asleep but Luke knew better and the trail in and out of the valley below.

The night was as peaceful as the ride that day and the next morning found Bo warming some of the food that Dixie had packed over the fire along with a piping hot pot of coffee, Bo might not have been the best of cooks but it would fill their empty bellies.

Luke had untied the prisoners one at a time taking them out to the trees close by to relieve themselves then he'd tied them back up.

Bo put some food on tin plates for each of the outlaws and set it beside them, "How're we supposed to eat trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey?" Burt sneered.

Luke sighed and worked the knot untying one hand each saying, "Eat, we're movin out in 15 minutes."

Burt had to give the kid his dues, he paid attention. He had left Burt's right hand and Billy's left tied, leavin' them to eat with their secondary hands. To add insult to injury, Luke never left their side while they ate, not even to eat his own self.

Bo asked, "Ain't ya gonna eat?"

"Later." Luke said, "Douse that fire." Luke watched as the two hungrily finished their portions of his and Bo's wives cooking, likely the best food the two had been privileged to in years.

Back at the farm, Dixie had went to bed early, though she wasn't sure why. She had tossed and turned all night. She felt like she hadn't gotten a minutes worth of sleep at all last night when she heard Jesse in the kitchen. Tossing the covers back she went ahead and got up.

After the two outlaws had finished eating Luke tied their hands again, before getting a plate of the food for himself, while Bo finished packing up the gear, sliding up next to Luke, Bo gave the outlaws a glance then asked lowly, "You think today will be as peaceful as yesterday? I don't think these dudes partners have figured out yet we went a different way."

Finishing his meal Luke looked at Bo answering, "I hope its a quiet day but don't hold your breath these hombres are nasty and they likely figured out we ain't comin through on the main route so they'll be trying to figure which way we DID go."

Bo nodded, signaling Luke when he was ready to go, once the prisoners were tied to their saddle horns the quartet set out again for the jail in Atlanta.

They had made it to Shady Spring by the next day and were some fifteen miles out when the shots rang out just before they met the main road that would take them to Atlanta. Luke dismounted and tried to get both his horse and prisoners to cover while trying to find where the shots came from. Luckily there was a group of rocks that formed a shelter for the four men and horses. Luke finally seen where the shots were coming from and began returning fire.

Bo saw the sun glint off something shiny up in the rocks from his position a few feet away, "Luke look out!" Raising his gun Bo squeezed the trigger sending a bullet whizzing into the rocks finding its target's chest.

Luke had only time to spare a glance at the fallen man before pulling the triggers of his twin colt .45's bringing down two of the gang members at once.

Two more shots rang out from the gangs members, one caught Bo in the left shoulder, the other Luke in the left arm between the elbow and the shoulder. Wincing from the impact of the shots, it took a bit to get aim on the shooters. As they came up to fire again, Luke popped off a round sending its shooter to the promise land. The other showed his self and again Luke made his shot hitting the man square in the chest.

Bo hadn't looked at Luke, but reported, "Luke I'm hit."

Hopin' that there would be no more incoming shots, Luke replied, "You ain't alone cuz."

Luke looked around for more incoming shots as he made his way over to his horse pulling out medical supplies from his saddle bags. "We'll have to do the best we can until we get to a doctor."

Bo nodded his shoulder throbbing he slowly removed his shirt.

Luke examined Bo's shoulder cleaning away the blood. "I think the bullet's still in there but we ain't got time to get it out right now if you can make it."

Bo was breathing hard by now to get through the pain but he nodded, "I can make it."

After Luke finished with Bo then Bo took a look at Luke's arm the bullet had gone all the way through his bicep leaving a clean hole on both sides of his arm.

Bo managed to get Luke's arm wrapped to slow the bleeding.

While keeping an eye on both prisoners, Luke said, "Just get it tied and we'll head to Shady Spring it's closer than Atlanta." When Bo had the bandage tied, Luke told their prisoners in a tone more calmly than he should feel, "You two are gonna move real slow, get on those horses and not try anything funny or you'll end up like your friends there."

The two outlaws got up real slow moving over to the horses, Burt thought about making a run for it.

Luke had seen the twitch of his hand and cocked his colt, "I wouldn't try that friend."

The prisoners mounted, Bo and Luke mounted quickly heading for Shady Springs one riding point in front looking out for more trouble the other riding in the rear covering their prisoners. The ride likely wasn't the worse either had ever made, but it surely wasn't their best either.

Once in town, Luke pointed to the jail, "This is our first stop." Luke swung down off his horse. The impact with the ground sent a wave of pain through his arm. He told the prisoners, "Get down real easy and move inside."

The sheriff heard a commotion and came outside. Seeing the wounded man holding a gun on the other two mounted men he asked, "What is going on here."

Bo showed his badge to the local Sheriff. Next he answered the question, "We were transporting these prisoners to the jail in Atlanta from Chickasaw when we were ambushed by their gang we'd like to house them in your jail for a spell if we could."

"Of course marshal, alright you two move it!" The Sheriff replied helping Luke get the prisoners inside and secured in a cell.

After this was done Luke, explained who the men were to the Sheriff who was only to happy to stand guard while Bo and Luke went down the street to the doctor seeking attention for their wounds. Luke nearly stopped to wire Sam, but knew if he let Sam know then he'd surely tell the girls and worry them. He decided first to see how Bo was before making that decision. He said to Bo, "We should have told the Sheriff about those three we left laying outside of town."

That's when Bo got a bit worried about Luke. He never forgot details like that. Come to think of it he did look a bit on the pale side. "We'll do that when we get back." He opened the door to the Doctor's Office.

The doctor looked up. Seeing two wounded men he met them at the door ushering them inside, "Right this way to the exam room, what happened?"

Again Bo flashed his badge, "We were transporting prisoners to Atlanta and their gang got the drop on us." While the boys removed their shirts the doctor gathered the supplies he would need to tend the wounds.

"This don't look too bad it's a clean wound." he said looking at Luke's arm, giving it a thorough cleaning he wrapped it in a fresh bandage, "Young man you'd best rest for the night at least and regain some of your strength from the loss of blood."

Luke opened his mouth to protest that they had a job to do but a wave of dizziness overtook him quieting the protest. He had stood up a bit too quickly when he went to move so that the doctor could look at Bo. Luke reached for the table to steady himself. He wanted a better look at Bo's arm, but right now he thought taking a chair would be a better idea.

"Easy there. You ain't gonna be feeling like running any races today." The doctor said.

Luke knew that was just what he was running if the rest of the gang figured out where Burt and Billy were being held. The jail wasn't the most secure thing he'd ever seen.

Doc began looking at Bo's shoulder.

Luke said, "I think the bullets still in there."

Doc nodded, "Looks that way." he paused, "Son, I'm gonna have to find it and it's not going to feel good at all."

Bo nodded once, he could take it at least he thought so.

"Ok lay back and we'll get this done as soon as possible." the doctor said.

Bo scooted back on the bed and layed down.

The doctor then looked at Luke speaking. "Hold that other shoulder down, if you can to keep him from rolling over."

Luke nodded moving to the other side of the bed taking a few deep breaths as another wave of dizziness hit him he put both hands on Bo's shoulder pressing down as Doc went to work looking for the bullet.

Doc began moving muscle and tissue back looking for the lead. "I see it hit the bone, but doesn't look like it broke it. That's the good news. That bad news it is going to be real sore." Doc moved the instrument and dug deeper trying to find where the bullet had bounced off the bone and went to.

"Found it!" the doctor declared pulling the instrument from Bo's shoulder a bloody bullet in it's grasp, dropping the slug in a pan he started to stench the blood flow, "You'll probably want to have a doctor check this out once you get home."

"It's going to be a few days before we get home, we were on our way to Atlanta and we's from up in Hazzard." Luke said.

Frowning the doctor looked between them, neither looked fit to make it the rest of the way to Atlanta let alone all the way back to Hazzard but seeing the determined look on Luke's face he kept quiet.

Bo grimaced as the doctor continued to work on his arm. He was ringing wet with sweat and glad he was laying down or he was sure he'd have hit the floor by now.

The doctor could tell by both the men's color they had lost a lot of blood. He had to try but wasn't sure it would do much good, "When I get done here, go get something to eat and I've got to advise against traveling at least today. The bleeding can be started again with all the bouncing around and it don't look like ya'll can spare much more. You might just want to go down to the saloon and get a bottle for the road."

Luke looked over at Bo and then at the doctor, "We may stay at the jail tonight and get an early start in the morning."

The doctor nodded pleased that the dark haired marshal had made the wisest decision.

Bo closed his eyes once the doctor was finished, the pain was still bad but he was so weak from the blood loss it didn't matter as he slipped into sleep.

Doc said, "Let him rest awhile here. I can at least make sure the bleeding has stopped for you both. Come by in the morning if you are still here and I'll change the bandages and check for infection."

Luke nodded, "I appreciate that Doc."

Doc said, "You can grab some rest too if you like."

Luke was torn. He knew he needed to rest, but he didn't want to take the chance more of the gang would come into town, he didn't want to leave Bo either. He also knew he should wire Sam but at the moment he wasn't sure he could walk that far. Luke took a seat near the window, propped his feet up, moved the curtain where he could see out and watch the crowd. That is where he promptly fell asleep.

The doctor left the room, closing the door quietly behind him so his patients could get some rest.

Bo woke with a groan a few hours later, waking Luke by the window.

Luke cussed he hadn't meant to fall asleep, his boots thumped to the floor and he quickly made his way over to the bed, "Bo?"

Bo's head tossed from side to side his eyes opening slowly into slits, "Luke where are we?" the blonde Duke marshal croaked hoarsely his mind a little befuddled.

"We're in Shady Springs, how's your shoulder feel?" Luke asked.

Wincing when he moved Bo answered, "Hurts like he-."

Luke wasn't looking forward to moving his arm, he had been careful even in his hurry to get Bo not to move it. "Yeah. When you can, we need to get to jail and check on those two then get something to eat."

Bo said with regret as he sat up and the room spun on him, "I don't think I'm gonna be able to stay in the saddle right now."

Luke nodded. He was feeling a bit better but was still in pain even without moving his arm.

After Bo got the room to stop spinning he lowered his feet to the floor slipping on his shirt and boots.

Luke took hold of Bo's good arm by the elbow helping him keep his balance as they made their way out of the room, "We best be going now Doc, much obliged for your help." Luke said handing the doctor some money.

"Glad to be of service, you fellas take it as easy as you can for the next few days."

"We will." Bo said as they made their way out and up the street to the jail where they went inside finding the sheriff with his feet up on the desk and their prisoners still behind bars much to Luke's relief. Luke let out a sigh of relief seeing the two safely still in the cells. "Sheriff can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." The Sheriff replied as he got to his feet.

Outside, Luke said, "If you don't mind watching them awhile longer, we'll go get everyone something to eat and if it's not too much bother, I'd like to keep them here tonight. I figure if their gang has tried this once they may again. I saw some 'rabbit' in Burt earlier and figure it would be better to watch them here tonight than along the trail, ain't no way I can get to Atlanta before dark."

The Sheriff replied, "You can use my jail anytime. I have another cell if we get anything but usually only get people in on Saturday nights. I have a deputy that will be on tonight. You can get a room if you like and he'll watch them for you."

Luke respectfully declined, "If it's all the same to you, we'll just bed down here."

"Sure. It ain't much, but you're welcome it." The Sheriff replied.

Luke and the Sheriff went back inside, "Bo I'm gonna go across the street to the cafe and get us something to eat, you stay here and help the sheriff watch these guys." It wasn't that Luke thought the sheriff wasn't capable of watching them any longer on his own but he figured Bo would be better off left at the jail he was still looking more than a little pale.

"Ok." Bo agreed easily much too easily for Luke's liking, leaving the jail he went across to the diner getting 5 specials then back over to the jail.

A while later after they had finished their meal and the dishes returned to the cafe the night deputy came on duty. Luke sized the man up as being much the normal deputy that most small towns hired. He wasn't impressed.

The Sheriff told the Deputy, "The Marshals are guests here. If it is in your power to do, do it. If it ain't send for me."

Luke liked the Sheriff. "Can we get the empty cell open? We can take turns beddin' down there."

The Sheriff replied, "Not a problem."

The Deputy frowned. He felt that the Sheriff was being far to generous to the Marshals.

Luke got a bad feeling about the Deputy. He told Bo, "I'm gonna take the horses to the livery. I'll be right back." When he came back, he came back with all their weapons. Luke was loaded for bear when he returned.

Bo was in a chair lent back against the wall to where he could watch the prisoners when Luke returned, seeing all the weapons Bo raised a questioning eyebrow Luke must expect some kind of trouble if he'd brought all of that to the jail. "I'll take first watch Bo." Luke said. He paused, "There ain't no way you'll get any rest there. Go lay down. I got this."

Bo watched as Luke checked and rechecked the weapons.

The Deputy wasn't sure exactly what to do. He knew the name Burton (Burt) Alvord. He had been a respected lawman. These Marshals that he'd never heard of were treating him like a common criminal.

Bo set the front legs of the chair down with a thump, getting up he went into the cell flopping down on the cot wincing as it jarred his shoulder.

Luke took up 'roost' in the chair Bo vacated with a rifle across his lap, the deputy asked "What'd they do?" he indicated Burt and Billy inside the cell with his head.

"It don't matter. The point is, ..." Luke paused, "My job is getting them to the Atlanta prison to serve their time." He got up and put the bar in the door. Everyone in the room, except Bo who was sound asleep, swallowed hard as Luke chambered the next round in his rifle as he put it across his lap.

The deputy nodded, Luke didn't seem like he was in any mood to be sociable so the deputy leaned back propping his feet on the desk threading his fingers behind his head shrugging, "Didn't mean no offense I was just wondering what they did to earn a trip to Atlanta prison."

Luke knew it wasn't an unreasonable question for one law officer to ask another but something about the deputy just rubbed him the wrong way. He found that ever time the Deputy moved his eyes opened.

What unnerved the deputy was every time the Marshal opened his eyes the rifle was trained on him.

Even when Bo woke up and offered the 'watch' Luke declined. "I'm fine, Bo get some rest." Luke's thoughts were of home and the promise he had made Dixie to return to her. Luke looked at his arm, ... He knew he promised to come home, but coming home injured hadn't been a topic they talked about. He knew as well as Dixie did, that three inches the other way would have been a hit to the heart and three inches the other way would have been a miss. It had been luck, dumb and bad luck on his part.

Back in Hazzard, Dixie was spending her second night alone in her's and Luke's bed without him...

Bo slept for a little while but then woke unable to rest anymore, his thoughts turned to Beth and what her reaction would be to his getting shot.

Beth at home climbed from the bed looking out the window. She finally went toward the kitchen thinking of a snack but not finding anything that looked interesting.

Dixie heard someone stirring and got up out of the bed heading toward the noise.

Beth said lowly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Dixie placed her hand on her swollen tummy, "It wasn't you that woke me. I'm tired all day and can't sleep at night."

Beth asked, "Do you think they will be home tomorrow?"

Sighing, Dixie replied, "I'm not sure. They said three to four days. Tomorrow is three days. I won't be happy if they are longer, but won't worry until they are later than four days."

Beth nodded her agreement, but she was worried now and so was Dixie or they wouldn't have been up at this hour she knew. "They can make better time on the way home without prisoners". Beth reasoned but it still didn't keep her from worrying something just didn't feel right.

Dixie replied, "I know. But they got to get them to the prison first before they start home. I know I'm upset cause this is their first overnight trip, but something ain't right."

"I know, I feel it too." Beth replied.

Sitting down at the table Dixie sighed heavily, "What's to snack on?" she asked Beth.

"The cookies we baked yesterday's 'bout it."

At the jail Bo had finally gotten Luke to switch places with him resting in the chair with the rifle in his lap he kept a watchful eye on everything.

Luke might have agreed to switch with Bo but he was by no means sleeping but listening to everything around him. The door of the cell may not be locked, but in no means did it make Luke feel better. There was no way he could sleep in a jail cell, locked or not. Yeah, his eye may be closed, he may be laying down but he was not asleep. He finally gave up and traded Bo places again, sending him to the bunk.

The next morning saw Luke up at the crack of dawn, in the open cell where Bo slept Luke shook him slightly, "Bo get up we need to get ridin." Yawning Bo sat up on the cot. He grimaced as he tired to move his shoulder. It wasn't happenin'. Best he could do was tuck his hand in his shirt and hope for little movement. Bo didn't know, but felt like he was running a temperature.

Luke opened the cell door and kicked the cots, "Time to go Burt!"

It wasn't even breaking day yet.

"It's not even light out!" Burt grumbled, earning himself shook again by another kick from Luke to the cot. "I'm going. I'm going." Burt got up shaking Billy by the shoulder, "C'mon get up, Marshal says we're leaving."

Waking slowly Billy sat up, "What about breakfast?" he grumbled.

Luke replied without consulting with Bo, "I'll feed ya on the trail. Now move it." Again Luke refrained from moving his left arm, hoping that if he didn't move it that it would feel better.

Bo swore as he, himself set up. His shoulder and arm were not happy about being awake and less happy about movin' out on horse back.

Luke and Bo nodded to the deputy on their way out Luke saying, "Thanks for the use of the jail deputy." The deputy nodded watching the four men closely as they left the jail.

A few miles down the road Burt called to Luke, "I thought you was gonna feed us?"

Luke grumbled he'd have preferred to ride on through to Atlanta by then the sun would be completely up and Burt and Billy would be in the Atlanta prison and feeding them would be their problem.

Bo grimaced his shoulder and arm were killing him from being bounced by the horse, "We better feed 'em Luke or he's gonna complain all the way to Atlanta." Bo hoped Luke would stop to feed Burt and Billy so that he could rest his shoulder.

"Fine, next place with some cover we'll stop." Luke agreed but he wasn't happy about it. He had food the girls packed and would have liked to have kept movin' but with the men restrained for the trip he'd have to stop. "But, we're not going be there long." Luke's arm would be glad for the break also. Luke saw a place up ahead that they could get off the main trail but could still see up and down the trail. He headed off the trail toward the river and the light cover offered by the bushes in the area. Pulling up in the area near the river, pulling his gun he motioned to Burt and Billy, "Get down real slow like now."

Once the two were down they were secured to a tree nearby. Bo dismounted and almost sighed aloud when the drumming pain in his shoulder lessened. "I'll start a fire" Bo said.

Luke shook his head replying, "No need, ... we won't be here that long. The girls packed plenty of food." Digging in the supplies Luke retrieved hard boiled eggs and biscuits for them all it wasn't what he would have like to have but it beat nothing.

Burt eagerly took the food handed to him, "Any chance of some coffee?"

"Not a chance for the next couple of hours." Luke replied.

Burt grumbled eating his food, Billy doing the same. Burt hoped if there was any of the gang left they would catch up to them before they reached Atlanta.

Bo tried to relax his shoulder propped against a tree while he ate he was no happier than Burt about not having coffee but like Luke was probably thinking the less time they took getting to Atlanta the sooner they could start for home.

Luke was standing to keep one eye on the trail and one on the prisoners.

Bo seen Luke tense even before Luke said, "Bo, move the horses back. You two keep quiet." Luke moved behind a tree. He had no idea who was coming down the trail but there were four riders coming down the trail toward them.

Bo got up and moved the horses back away from the road, standing close to them keeping them quiet.

Luke pulled his colt and cocked the hammer back ready for anything, the four riders kept going and Luke eased back the hammer seeing that no trouble was going to start. Luke looked back at Burt who was straining from where sat to see if it was his 'boys'. That was enough to let Luke know there was more out there. He waited long enough for the riders to get out of ear shot knowing how far sound could travel. "We're movin' out."

Burt grumbled, "I haven't finished my breakfast. Surely you don't want one of your fellow officers going off to prison for something he didn't do without even finishing his last decent breakfast do you?"

"Shut up and get on ya horse." Luke snapped, his arm ached and Burt was getting on his nerves he just wanted to get this over and go home.

Billy wasn't sure what Burt was doing but tried to help, "It's bad enough you all rushin' me like a common criminal, but shouldn't you give one of your own some little favors?"

Bo replied with his hand on his gun, "The only favor I'm ready to deal out is a ride on the horse or a long walk. Now move."

"Alright, alright just take it easy." Billy placated, he had no desire to have a hole through his middle.

Burt slowly got up on his horse as did Billy, both were securely tied to their mounts saddle horns.

Bo and Luke swung into their own saddles again taking up their previous positions of Luke out in front looking for trouble and Bo braining up the rear watching the two outlaws between them.

It wasn't sure who the ride down the trail was the most miserable for, the wounded Marshals or the prisoners, but in the end, when they rode up to the prison in Atlanta all four were strangely relieved.

The receiving guard eyed the Marshal's bandages, "Are you two alright?"

Luke grimaced as he got down, "I'll be better once you receive these two."

"Alright, you two get down." the guard waved his gun at Burt and Billy once Bo and Luke had untied them, all three keeping their guns trained on the two men. The prisoners were safely behind the prison walls and their custody transferred to the guard.

Luke took his receipt for the prisoners. "Come on Bo. We got a trip to make home."

After the prisoners were taken away, Bo looked at Luke, "As much as I want to be home, I don't think I can ride all the way home today."

Luke frowned, but nodded with a sigh, "Maybe we best get a room in the hotel tonight and start for home in the morning."

Bo nodded his agreement and they started out toward the town a hot meal, warm bed sounding pretty good to them both right now even if it put them getting home a little later than planned, the girls would understand.

Once they entered town, Luke said, "Take the horses to the livery. I'll get the room and meet you a Bessie's." Luke stated as they were familiar with the boarding house that Sam's wife ran.

Bo shook his head no, "Let's just drop them off and go together?"

Luke frowned, "You aren't alright? Are you?"

Bo had tucked his left hand in his shirt to attempt to keep it still. His vision was a bit blurry and he was freezing. "Just a little cold, Luke."

Luke reached for Bo's forehead as soon as they got off the horses. Luke could see him shivering, yet he was burning up.

Bo dodged away from Luke's hand almost loosing his balance when a wave of dizziness hit him, "I'm fine, s'just a cold. Let's go."

They dropped the horses at the livery, paying the owner to give them some extra oats. They were met in the yard by Bessie herself.

"Why Bo and Luke Duke I do declare." The two young marshal's smiled at her more than happy to see the welcoming face knowing they were going to get the best of care.

Luke said, "Bessie we need a room for the night if you got one."

"Of course I have one come in and rest yourselves." The boys followed her inside to the parlor Bo immediately sank down on the settee.

Bessie had said ever since she met the two young Marshals, that if she were forty years younger and Sam wasn't around, that she'd have a hard time figuring out which one she would want to go after. She sized both weary men up, "Do you want your usual room and a hot bath before or after I go fetch Doc?" pausing for a second, she looked Luke dead in the face, "How bad is he hurt? You are bad, but he's worse."

It amazed Luke how she seemed to know just about everything, "Before please." he paused looking at Bo, "He was shot in the shoulder and is running a pretty good fever I suspect its infected."

Bessie went upstairs making sure there was clean sheets on the bed and filling the two copper tubs with hot water as Luke helped Bo up the stairs and got the rest of their stuff.

"I'll be back soon with the doctor." Bessie said leaving them to their baths.

Bo fussed, "Sorry I'm not more help."

"You'll owe me." Luke said as he dropped the saddle bags in the corner. "Get in the tub and get clean before Doc gets here. Trail dust never helped an infection." Luke moved a chair between the two tubs and hug his gun belt on the chair. He unbuttoned his shirt and began the painful experience of taking his shirt off the wounded arm. He stopped to delay the dreaded pain he knew would be involved in taking the shirt off, the bath and last but not least, Doc would have to look at it. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the infection like it looked like Bo was going to. "Can you manage there cuz?"

Down the street the silver haired woman barged into Doc's office, "Doc you've got to come check out two of Sam's men. I don't know what he's got them into, but neither looks good and I think one has an infected wound." She continued to fuss as Doc got his bag together, "That man of mine, I swear. He should know better! Those two have new wives and young ins on the way. He never should have put them into what ever situation they were in." Bessie rung her hands, "He knows those two are my favorites."

Doc knew Bessie and Sam well, "Now, now, Bessie we've been through this with many of Sam's men and him too. Come on. You know I always do everything I can.

Back in the room Luke hadn't waited for Bo to answer as he pulled out an unopened jar of moonshine. He took a healthy drink and passed it to Bo. "This will warm you up."

Bo took the moonshine jar taking a large gulp the alcohol rolled down his throat hitting his stomach sent a warm feeling all through him. Taking another mouthful Bo closed his eyes as the pain in his shoulder was also dulled, "Much better." he murmured.

Bessie brought the doctor back with her going upstairs she knocked on Bo and Luke's door, "The doctor is here." she called through the door.

Luke answered, "Thanks Bessie we'll be done in a minute." Bessie and the doctor went back downstairs where Bessie served the doctor some pie and coffee while they waited for the Marshal' came downstairs freshly bathed and hair still wet, "Doc, Bo should be done by the time we get back upstairs."

Doc sized Luke up. Bessie had told him both men were injured. "What about you?" He asked on the way up the stairs.

"I'm fine, just concerned that infection maybe setting up in Bo's shoulder." Luke said.

Doc didn't think Luke looked his normal self. "I don't think you are. You don't look very well yourself even if you haven't got an infection, yet." Doc was saying as they entered the room where Bo lay on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist and bare chested. Doc went over to the bed putting his hand on Bo's forehead frowning at the amount of heat he felt. "Open up and hold this under your tongue." Doc said shaking the mercury down in the glass thermometer sticking it under Bo's tongue. Taking hold of Bo's wrist next to check his pulse his brow furrowed in concentration while he looked at his pocket watch. Doc removed the piece of bandage Bo had covered the wound with. The area around the wound was red and swollen with infection, "Luke go to my office and have them send me the surgical antiseptic back." Doc said.

Bo frowned, "Surgery? Doc the other doctor got the lead out."

"That he did Bo, but I'm gonna clean it up a bit for you." Doc explained.

A few minutes later Luke returned with a clean glass bottle with an amber colored liquid in it, that later would be known as Listerine.

Doc explained, "This is usually kept for surgery, but that infection has got a good jump on you. I'll clean it today and tomorrow with it. After that you two should be able to use some of that good corn whiskey your uncle makes to clean it a couple times a day after that." Doc took a tray and some swabs, "Bo this is gonna burn like nothing you've felt on that open wound but it's got to be done."

Luke didn't look forward to Doc's treatment of Bo and was now considering not showing Doc his own arm. "Hey Bo take a swig of this before." Luke passed the jar to Bo.

Bo took a healthy drink from the jar that Luke passed him.

"You might want to drink some more of that." the doctor said, the alcohol would help ease the pain.

Taking several more drinks from the whiskey jar, Bo then layed down so the doctor could tend his wound.

The doctor swabbed the wound with the antiseptic soaked swab, Bo almost lifted from the bed at the excruciating pain.

"Easy Bo..." Luke was doing his best to hold Bo still while the doctor took care of the wound.

It was a good thing for all concerned that Bo's mouth wasn't known to be a dirty one because he would have called Luke everything under the sun right about then. Wonder how easy he would be taking it havin' that stuff in an open wound on him? Bo struggled to contain himself as Luke finally eased his grip on Bo.

Doc looked at Luke, "Now, Bessie saw you was hurt too."

Luke nearly swore his own self. He knew doc would want to clean both the entry and exit wounds of his arm with that antiseptic. At least it was only on one side of Bo's shoulder.

"Today Marshal." Doc rubbed in the obvious, that he had a Marshal worried.

"Alright, alright." Luke said reaching for the button of his shirt.

When Luke had his shirt off the doctor took his arm stretching it out, removing the bandage so he could see the wound "It's not as bad as Bo's but it's still pretty bad." Doc commented the wound was deep but clean with no signs of infection.

"Guess it just needs a clean bandage then." Luke said hopefully but his hopes were dashed as Doc picked up the antiseptic and a basin off the bedside table. "Hold your arm over this."

"Arghhh!" Luke had to grit his teeth to keep from cussing a blue streak when Doc upturned the antiseptic pouring it on the wound instead of swabbing it like he had Bo's.

Doc continued to the back side of the arm also getting the exit wound.

Normally Bo would have felt compassion for his cousin, but as bad as his arm was still burning it had kind of made his feel better.

Luke had immediately broken into a sweat as soon as liquid hit his arm. He hadn't even heard the first part of the conversation that Doc had picked up with Bo.

"... hadn't seen ya in awhile, heard from Bessie ya'll had gotten married." Doc said to Bo.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, coupla lil gals from Hazzard, got young'uns on the way too."

Doc smiled continuing to work on Luke's arm giving it an extra good cleaning he didn't want infection setting in, "Congratulations to you both and I hope I will get the chance to meet your wives soon."

Luke replied, "If we live that long."

Doc frown, "You two have been through a lot worse than this. Lordy, son this is just a scratch."

Luke laughed, "No, Doc you miss my point. They pitched a fit when they found out we were going on this trip, we should have been home already, and when we show up hurt..."

Doc nodded knowingly, "Yes, I see clearly your problem now. Well, I suppose you won't be here in town for long."

Luke answered for Bo, "Plan on being on the trail before dawn."

Doc replied, "If Bo's fever ain't broke by then, I'd not recommend it."

Luke nodded then said, "I understand that but we'd both like to get home to our wives."

"We hafta get home, Doc I'll be ok." Bo added to what Luke was saying.

Doc sighed, "I'd like to see you both before you leave, but I know you are as stubborn as Sam. Just change the bandages and clean it with, ..." he pointed to the jar of corn whiskey on the table where Luke had set it. "You can also use it for the pain."

Luke nodded, "Thanks Doc."

Doc added, "You also look like you could use some sleep."

"That I could and I promise to stay in bed as long as my Uncle lets me when I get home." Luke added.

Doc nodded packing up his supplies, "Well, your wife will likely have more to say about that than your Uncle."

Luke chuckled, "You are right there Doc."

"Bessie see that they get as much rest as possible before they leave." the doctor instructs on his way down the stairs finding the older woman hovering at the bottom worriedly.

Bessie asked, "Are they really alright?"

Doc said, "I've done all I can. It's up to them and the Lord."

Bessie nodded. She headed upstairs to find Bo tucked in one bed and Luke in setting in a chair with a rifle on his lap so that he wouldn't sleep too soundly. "Luke you need rest as much as Bo. You can't sleep in a chair."

"Got to stay alert." Luke said.

Bessie knew these men well, "Firstly, ain't no one gonna bother you all here. Everyone knows that if they do they will deal with Sam's rath. Do you trust Tom?"

Luke frowned, "Yeah, why?"

Bessie knew Tom was Sam's right hand man. She nodded. "I'll be right back."

A bit later Bessie walked in without knocking. She reached for the rifle as she spoke calmly, "Luke, it's Bessie..."

Luke's eyes opened quickly.

"It's just me, you and Bo are fine." Bessie paused to let him wake up more. "Now, Tom is here and I'm gonna feed him up right proper to set right there in that chair until you wake up on your own. Now get in that bed over there, so you can make it home to that new wife of yours." Bessie was like Jesse Duke, she left not room for argument in her gentle orders.

Luke knew why Sam loved her as he, crawled into the bed as ordered laying back against the cool sheets.

Tom came in a few minutes later his belly full of Bessie's good cooking, sitting down in the chair vacated by Luke a little while ago a rifle across his lap. He looked at the young bucks. They were good in their own right, and would someday make good Marshal's, though Sam thought they were good now.

Back at the farm, Dixie dried the last dish as Beth handed it to her. With dark approaching, Dixie no longer expected Luke home as she had hoped he would be, but he had said three or four days. She sighed, not saying anything.

Beth asked, "Are you alright Dixie?"

Dixie nodded putting the dish away, "I was just hoping Luke would be home by now but I guess it'll be tomorrow before he gets here."

Beth nodded, she had hoped the same thing, she wasn't looking forward to spending another night in hers and Bo's bed alone, "C'mon lets go set a spell and rest."

The two women went into the living room both sitting down heavily with a deep sigh, longing for their husband's return, when Jesse came inside, "Got all the chores done for the night." He saw the looks on the girls faces. "They are fine and will be here as soon as they can."

Dixie nodded, "I know." and she did, it was just that she didn't like havin' their bed to herself. "I just hoped they would be here today."

Jesse patted her hand before picking up his newspaper to read, "He'll be here tomorrow, it's just taking four days instead of three."

The room fell silent each of the occupants in their own thoughts, Dixie and Beth were knitting baby blankets while Jesse read his paper he hoped he'd not lied to Dixie and the boys would be back tomorrow.

Dawn broke in Atlanta and thanks to Bessie the boys room was still dark. She had brought Tom coffee through the night and now a hearty breakfast. She whispered, "Leave them be, Doc says they need their rest to get better. I have a big breakfast put back for them when they do wake up."

An hour later Luke woke up, sitting up in bed with a groan his arm stiff from not being used the night before.

Tom stood up whispering so he wouldn't wake Bo, "I'll tell Bessie your awake Luke, she has breakfast ready for you."

Luke nodded his thanks but didn't say anything, he didn't want to wait for breakfast he wanted to wake Bo and get started for home but knew better than to try to leave without food Bessie would never hear of it. He shook the cob webs out of his head and made his way over to the window, grimacing at the light of day as he opened the drapes. He knew he had to get home and soon. As he turned to Bo, still sleeping he found that Bo tossed restlessly, his hair damp around the edges with sweat. Luke sighed it looked as though they might not make it home for a couple of days at least.

A little while later Bo opened his eyes looking around, sitting up suddenly with a wild eyed look, "Where's Beth?!"

Luke came over to the bed pushing Bo back down, "She's at home waiting for ya remember?" The heat under his hand confirmed for Luke that they would not be going home today.

Tom had been watching and told Luke, "I'll get Bessie, Luke".

Brows creased in a tight worry line, Luke nodded his thanks.

A few minutes later Bessie came bustling in the room with Tom on her heels, going straight to the bed she put a hand on Bo's fevered forehead, "He's got quite a fever, I'll get a basin of water." Hurrying away Bessie returned with a basin of cool water and a cloth, placing the soaked cloth on Bo's head she said to Luke, "I don't think you will be going home today, he needs to rest."

Luke sighed silently, but he had already known that they would not be leaving. There was no way Bo could sit in the saddle for a short distance let alone all the way back to Hazzard. "I knew when I felt him we'd be staying." Luke was torn between wiring Sam to let the girls know what was going on which would worry them knowing something was wrong or not wiring him and making them wonder IF something was wrong.

Bessie said, "I'm sorry that you don't like our company anymore, Lucas."

"Miss Bessie, you know better than that. It's just their are three ladies in our family very much with child. We told them we'd be back in three to four days. Today is day four." Luke paused a long dreaded sigh, "You've been on the other end of this. Do I wire Sam and have him tell them or do I leave them wondering? Which would be worse?"

Bessie sighed, patting Luke's hand, "Lucas that is entirely up to you, what do you think would be best to do?"

Luke furrowed his brow in thought then looked again at Bo. He knew it would worry Beth to no end to know what shape Bo was in and that she couldn't be the one to take care of him but he also knew that if she found out he hadn't gotten word to her she would be hopping mad. "That's it, I don't want to worry any of them, ..." He paused, "But, ... either way I am. Bessie I'm new at all this and Bo is in no shape to tell me how he feels about it. This is the first time since we've gotten married that Sam his sent us out on anything like this. Neither of them wanted us to leave them with them so far along and all. I really just don't know what to do."

Bessie knew Sam had told her they were married in early November. This was the beginning of April. Surely their wives couldn't be that far along and he was just worried about her. She smiled a motherly smile at Luke, "Lucas you just got married in November they still have a good while yet this is only April."

Luke frowned, dropping his head he replied, "They are nearly eight months along Bessie."

Bessie's eyes widened but she quickly composed herself before saying, "There is still time to get home."

Luke nodded, "Yes, I know. They just don't need the added worry about us." He remembered just a few months ago when this job was lot easier. He and Bo had both been hurt and sick before and they had worried about and taken care of each other. They kept that to themselves and never told Jesse or any of the rest of the family about it. Now things were different, ... very different.

Bessie nodded then asked, "Won't they be even more worried when you get home because you didn't wire Sam and have him tell them?" before Luke could answer she continued, "I know I would have been if it were Sam. I still would."

Luke sighed rubbing his face he just didn't know what to do either way the girls were going to worry. Then, using his Duke wisdom he said, "I'll be right back. Do you want me to tell Doc about Bo?"

Bessie wrung the cloth out again, "No need. I'll clean and re-dress the wound and try to cool him down. It will just have to run it's course. When you get back from sending that telegram I'll let you help me get some of that whiskey down him." She turned to Tom, "Go fetch me some extra blankets."

Luke replied with a smile. She had known without him telling her that he was going to send a wire. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Luke left the room going down to the telegraph office to send the wire to Sam in Hazzard asking him to tell the girls but telling him to assure them that everything was fine and they would be home soon as possible.

Back at the boarding house Tom found extra blankets and helped Bessie cover Bo up, "Thank you Tom. "

"Your welcome Miss Bessie is there anything else I can do?" Bessie shook her head 'no' as she wrung the cool cloth out again wiping Bo's face then placing it on his forehead.

01~~~~~~~01

Back in Hazzard, the telegram was delivered to Sam. Opening the telegram he read:

Sam. Stop.

Transport complete. Stop.

Slight delay. Stop.

Can't travel yet. Stop.

Do not worry girls but advise. Stop

Bessie is great. Stop.

Luke. Stop.

Sam read the telegram through, only slightly wondering what the delay was, but knew that whatever it was that his Bessie would take care of them. Picking up his hat from the rack, he went outside to his horse, heading out for the Duke farm to tell the young brides of the men's delay so that they would not worry as much.

Dixie heard the horses and went to the door with the plate and dish towel still in her hand. When she opened the door and seen Sam walking toward Jesse outside the barn, she dropped the plate shattering it into a million pieces. She couldn't help think the worst.

Beth heard the plate shatter, "Dixie are you alright?" she asked even as she joined Dixie on the porch. "What's wrong you look like you seen a..." Beth was asking before she trailed off turning very pale.

Dixie didn't answer. She fled the porch going to Jesse and Sam. Whatever the bad news was she wanted to know and know now. She didn't want Sam or Jesse hiding anything. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked barely containing her emotions as she held her very over sized stomach. "I NEED to know."

"Dixie calm down and Sam will tell you." Jesse said gently, by the time Dixie had calmed down Beth was standing beside her without anyone having noticed her approach.

"Marshal Freeman. Sam what's wrong please." she almost begged for the answer.

"I received a telegram from the boys saying they were a little delayed." both women gasped and reflexively put a hand on their stomachs tears running down their cheeks. Sam patted each of their shoulders continuing, "Now don't get yourselves all upset they didn't say it was trouble just that they were delayed and they will be home as soon as they can." Sam seen the worry in their eyes, "They also said my wife is great, which tells me they are in Atlanta and in her boarding house. ... I'm sorry, ... I don't know any more. They are my best. Please try not to worry. Usually I don't hear from them unless they are in trouble, but they didn't want you to worry."

Beth, was the first to compose herself, taking a deep breath she said, "Thank you Sam, if you hear from them again please let us know."

Sam nodded replying, "I will surely do that, I had better get back to town now."

"Jesse..." Sam held out his hand to his best marshal's uncle.

Jesse took the offered hand shaking it warmly, "Thanks for coming out Sam."

Sam released the shake climbing into the saddle, "Your welcome Jesse, I will see ya'll later."

After Sam rode out, Jesse looked at the girls, "Everything is fine and they will be home soon." Jesse said seeing the girls still looked worried.

Dixie nodded, "I know. I just don't understand what could delay them. Do you think Sam knows what is going on? He didn't show us the wire." She couldn't help but worry that something was wrong.

"It cost money to send a telegram so he likely only knows they are delayed if he knew more he would have told us." Jesse replied gently. He knew how worried the girls must be after the fits they threw not wanting the boys to even go but worrying themselves sick wouldn't help them or the babies they carried.

Dixie nodded and headed back to the house. She was no longer worried, she was mad and the catch in her side wasn't helping.

Beth looked from Dixie back to Jesse.

Jesse shook his, "She'll be fine." He knew it was going to be a long time before the boys got home, even if they arrived that evening.

Beth sighed deeply, "I sure wouldn't want to be Luke when he does get here."

Jesse chuckled, Beth wasn't saying it but he'd bet that Bo was going to be in hot water too.

Going back to the house Beth found Dixie asking, "Dix are you ok?"

Dixie shook her head, 'yes', "I've been worried sick. Sam says they are fine and now I'm mad. But, in the back of my mind, I'm worried that I shouldn't be mad, that something could be wrong or still happen to him, then I'm mad at myself for worrying when he is perfectly alright. But, what if he's not? Then, I should be worried. But, when he gets here and everything is alright, he's in for it!"

Beth sighed with a frown, "I know what you mean Dixie, I just wish we knew more so we'd know how to feel."

Dixie rubbed her side where the catch was, "Yeah." she replied.

Beth saw Dixie rubbing her side and asked, "Are you sure your ok? You keep rubbing your side."

"I'm fine, just got a catch in my side, c'mon lets organize the cabinets like we planned." Dixie replied. She was glad for something to do the two young women started taking things from the shelves of the kitchen cabinets. After a couple of minutes the catch eased up and Dixie got to work.

Luke opened the door to his and Bo's room to find Bessie still cooling Bo's head. "How is he?"

Bessie replied, "So did you get you telegram sent? As for Bo, he's no worse, maybe even a little cooler but still nowhere near ready to ride a horse."

Luke sighed coming back into the room checking Bo's fever for himself. "To answer your question, yes I got the telegram sent. Told Sam we were here and that you were doing well."

Bessie smiled even in his intent to send word to his own wife he'd remembered to let Sam know all was well with her. "I appreciate that Lucas, even after all these years it's still hard when he's away for so long."

"Hopefully he can come home soon." Luke replied. He then remembered why exactly Sam had been mostly gone for the better part of the last eight months. "Bessie, I'm real sorry about all that. Bo as usual got us into a situation that I knew better to get into." he paused, "But I've never been more glad that he did."

Bessie smiled she didn't know the circumstances because Sam never talked about his cases when he was home, "I'm glad you're happy Lucas."

Bo moaned softly from the bed and Bessie turned toward him, "Bo it's Bessie do you need something dear?"

"Water please." Bo croaked his mouth and throat felt like cotton.

Bessie poured some water from the pitcher at the side of Bo's bed and held the glass to his lips.

Bo took a couple of sips, then tried to set up, looking around confused, "Luke I thought we were leavin' before dawn?"

Luke nodded, "We would have been about a quarter of the way home by now if you hadn't had a fever this mornin'." Luke stepped to feel Bo's head for himself as he spoke.

Bo frowned, "Sorry."

Luke patted his unhurt arm, "Don't worry about it Bo it ain't your fault. We'll go home as soon as your feeling better. I wired Sam we were delayed and asked him to tell the girls so they wouldn't worry."

"Luke they will be even more worried not knowing why or likely mad cos we're late." Bo nearly whined

Luke frowned, Bo was right, he knew he'd thought of all those things to. "I know, Bo. I figured it was better to let them know we were delayed than to hear nothing at all. I'm sure we'll both hear about when we get there."

Bo sighed, "You are right about that. So, when are we leavin'?"

Luke looked at Bessie, wanting her opinion.

"Yes, I can tell you from experience that those girls won't be happy, but they would have been even more unhappy if you'd died on the trail trying to get to them." Bessie said, "As for going home, I think, you should be able to go home tomorrow or the next day if this fever breaks and you get enough rest to regain your strength."

Luke and Bo both sighed it wasn't the ideal situation but it was the better than dieing on the trail like Bessie said.

Bessie wet the cloth and wrung it out again placing it back on Bo's forehead before standing up, "Now, Bo you get some rest I've got some things to do I'll check on you in a little while."

"Yes ma'am." Bo replied closing his eyes feeling sleepy again.

"Lucas keep an eye on him and try to get some more rest yourself." Bessie instructed at the door.

"Yes, ma'am." Luke replied settling in the chair with the rifle across his lap.

Bessie seen that both men's wounds were cleaned and bandaged a couple times a day whether they liked it or not.

Bo's fever had broken and they were finally on their way home three days after they had said they would be home. Both men intended to ride straight through. They were both finding that neither was as ready to travel as they had thought they were when they stepped in their saddles before dawn. Neither wanted to admit that fact, nor be the first to bring it up. The constant movement on horse back was bringing each closer to their own breaking point. Both however, were determined not to give in, even to the point of not stopping to eat they both opted to eat in the saddle. The sun was just beginning to set when they were only a mile from home.

Dixie and Beth's worry had escalated to near unbearable for them and for Jesse.

"Where are they? Why ain't they home?" Dixie fussed she was about ready to climb the walls.

Jesse tried to be patient with her, understanding her worry, "They will be home as soon as they can." Jesse replied.

Beth was sitting out in the barn her face hid in her apron she didn't want Dixie or Jesse to see her tears, but she couldn't contain them anymore. She was beginning to lose hope that Bo would come home at all.

The closer they got to home, the more Luke both looked forward to seeing his wife and dreaded it all the same. They both had on a fresh shirt, well they were fresh when they left Atlanta. With the still cool nights, both men wore jackets. Luke knew that at least they would appear unhurt when they road in. "How ya doin' Bo?" Luke asked, nearly gritting his teeth as they started down a steep hill while taking a short cut.

Bo was breathing rapidly as he replied gritting his own teeth through the pain, "I'm alright, let's just get home." Both were relieved when the ground evened out flat again even though riding was still painful it wasn't as bad on level ground. Another half hour and they could see the house and barn getting closer.

In the house Jesse heard the dog leave the porch in a hurry. It had been dark an hour or so and they were not expectin' company. Beth was still in the barn. He picked up the shot gun and headed to the door.

Dixie seen Jesse head for the door and moved quickly. "What is it?" At that point they heard riders coming toward the house.

Beth had heard the riders out in the barn and went to the door of the barn to see who it was.

Jesse had stepped out on the porch with the shot gun, "Who's there?" he called out.

Bo and Luke immediately stopped their horses, Luke answering, "It's us Uncle Jesse."

This was all Beth had to hear as she hurried from the barn and across the yard throwing herself at Bo, "I'm so glad your home, I was worried something had happened."

He winced from the impact but didn't let on that it had hurt, he didn't want to worry her. "I'm ok darlin', glad to be home." Bo kissed her gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Dixie had nearly jumped in Luke's arms as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Luke gritted his teeth and tensed as he saw her jump toward him. He wrapped his right arm around her.

Bo and Luke's actions weren't missed by Jesse even in the darkness, "I told you they'd be home directly. Now, give them time to put the horses up while ya'll rustle them up something to eat."

Both girls held on a bit longer and tighter, then headed to the house do as Jesse had suggested.

Jesse motioned them to the barn, "Come on I'll help ya'll."

Luke replied, "That's alright. We can get it. We'll be in a bit."

Jesse could tell they were in some pain and he wanted to ask them about it out of earshot of the girls, "It'll go faster with the three of us and you can get to the girls sooner." Leaving no room for argument Jesse followed them into the barn, then asked. "Ok what happened? I know something did, ... I saw ya'll wince when the girls almost pounced on you."

Luke looked at Bo, he would try to down play it, "We ran into a bit of trouble before getting them to the prison, but we are alright. Just tired and sore from the trip."

Jesse raised his eyes. He believed there was more to the story than Luke let on. He watched as Luke and Bo undid the straps on the saddles. He noticed that they both only used their right hands to take off the saddle bags and saddles. Something was wrong and he knew it, but he wouldn't press at least not now. The girls would get to the bottom of it or he would do so. Bo and Luke, hung the bridles on the nail in the support beam and then fed them grain and brushed them. Jesse noticed that all this was done with one hand each, brushing was a two hand job. When that was done the three men walked back to the house Bo and Luke washing up some at the pump in the kitchen, Beth was just setting their plates on the table, "Your plate's is on the table."

"Thanks Beth they said in unison sitting down smelling the food appreciatively Bo said, "It sure is good to eat at home instead of on the trail."

Luke nodded his agreement swallowing what was in his mouth.

The hot stew and coffee tasted and felt good, but Luke would have as soon went straight to bed. He'd been sleeping lightly when at all the past few days either because of the prisoners, the men's friends and Bo's condition. Now he was back home where he had felt as safe as anywhere he had in years. He could see the relief in Dixie's eyes when she greeted him and knew she had been worried. Luke also knew that the reunion in front of the entire family was nothing like the private one would be, but he also knew she would fine out he was hurt. He was sure Dixie would not be happy about that fact as he watched her as she worked around the kitchen to get their food ready. He didn't think it was possible when he left, but she had actually gotten noticeably bigger in the week he'd been gone. Surely she would deliver soon. Luke thought as he ate.

Bo was barely eating as he watched Beth, he'd missed her so much, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Although tired and more than a little sore he was thinking along the same lines as Luke that his real welcome home would be later once they were alone in their bed.

Jesse watched the four. He knew the girls were relieved that the boys were home, but he couldn't help think something was a bit 'off' here. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the Bible, sure that the two young couples would work things out among themselves.

Dixie brought the coffee pot to the table and refilled Bo and Luke's cups.

As she started away from the table, Luke reached out with his right arm and gently turned her around to himself hugging her tightly he said lowly, "Set down here with me a bit?" He moved back giving her room to set on his lap.

Dixie put the coffee pot down on the table and took a seat on her husband's lap and enjoyed the feel of his arm wrapped around her, well as far around her as he could get it these days.

Luke put his head against Dixie, enjoying her smell and touch. He knew he could sleep right there.

From across the table Bo said unthinking about Luke's left arm still being pretty much out of action, "Luke? If you are as tired as I am I know you could sleep there, but the sooner we finish up here the sooner we can go to bed."

Normally Luke would have reached for his coffee with his left hand, but instead he moved so that he reached for it with his right hand.

This action from Luke did not go unnoticed by Dixie but she decided to let it go for now just enjoying Luke being at home again.

Luke said, "I am beat. C'mon Dix lets go to bed." leading his wife from the kitchen toward the bedroom Luke never even thought twice about the dirty dishes he'd left behind.

Bo wasn't thinking about the dirty dishes either when he'd asked Luke if he was thinking about going to bed. Bo only had one thing on his mind, standing he scooped Beth into his arms then regretted doing so as he tried not to grimace at the pain in his shoulder. "Bo I need to do those dishes before going to bed."

Jesse knew what the boys had on their minds and knowing how worried the girls had been he volunteered, "I'll do the dishes ya'll go on."

Luke stopped long enough to return to the kitchen for a jar of shine.

Jesse eyed him carefully as he had gotten it out of the shine put up for medical reasons.

Both girls managed to thank Jesse properly, "Thank you." they said in unison.

Bo had set Beth back down nearly as quickly as he had picked her up. He knew his arm was tender, but she had surely put on a pound or two while carrying this child. Seeing what Luke was getting he also returned to the kitchen.

Luke had seen him pick Beth up and knew that wasn't the wisest thing he'd ever done. He handed Bo the jar of shine he had and reached for one for himself as he saw the blood on Bo's shirt.

Bo reached for the shine with his right hand, Beth saw the blood on his shirt as he put her down, "Bo you're bleeding!"

Bo looked down at his shirt sighing now he would have to tell Beth what had happened for sure. He knew he couldn't keep it hid but was hoping not to have to tell tonight.

Jesse put down the dish he was drying, "Bo are you alright?"

Luke sighed, "He's fine."

Bo added, "Yes, it's nothing."

Dixie gasped as she saw the blood continuing to spread on his shirt.

"Bo take off your shirt, let me see that." Beth instructed leaving no room for argument. Bo sighed taking off his shirt, sitting back down at the table so Beth could examine the wound and patch him up.

Luke said as Bo took off his shirt, "Doc said it should be alright if he just keeps it clean and Bessie surely did that."

Dixie turned to Luke takin' him by the left arm, "Bessie! WHO's Bessie?"

Dixie's normally gentle touch nearly put the big strong marshal on his knees.

Beth was coming at Bo with a shine soaked rag a malicious look in her eyes thus prompting him to quickly explain, "Bessie is Sam's wife! She runs a boarding house in Atlanta."

Dixie seen Luke's stance faulter as he nearly lost his footing. She said with concern, "Luke?"

Luke totally let the fact that he was in Jesse's house slip by him as he swore not so much from the pain but the fact he'd nearly hit the ground by Dixie's surprised touch to his injury and that she was about to find out that he also had an injury to hide.

Jesse turned around about to scold Luke for his cussing when he saw Bo's wound and came over to the four young people, "Is this the reason ya'll were late?"

Luke nodded at the same time Bo mumbled, "Yes, sir."

"Luke?" Dixie questioned again.

Luke moved to take the offending hand into his and off his injured arm, "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Beth had seen a few injuries in her time around the blacksmith shop with her father and brother as had Dixie, but neither had seen a gunshot before. Even several days old it still looked bad and Bo hadn't helped it by picking up Beth.

Dixie asked, "Sore from what?" She took his button in her hands.

Luke stopped her with a sigh, "I'll get it."

Jesse fumed, "I knew it. I knew something was wrong. You'll being acting strange since you been here."

Luke ground his teeth when Dixie poured some of the shine over the wound letting it drip into a wash basin it wasn't nearly as bad as Bo's but the alcohol still hurt like he-.

Beth was the one to ask the question Dixie, Jesse and herself wanted answered, "What happened?"

Neither Bo nor, Luke answered at first. Then Luke answered lowly after he'd taken the jar of shine from Dixie so she couldn't pour more on the wound when he answered, "We were ambushed by the rest of the two prisoner's gang that we were taking to Atlanta."

"What?!" Jesse and the girls all asked in unison.

Luke reached for his empty coffee cup still setting on the table, poured him some shine, and said, "It shouldn't have happened. We tried to avoid it by taking back trails, but there is only one way through this section. When they missed us on the main trail, they went and waited on us."

"What about the prisoners?" Jesse asked.

"They are where they belong." Luke said matter of factly. He seen a surprised look from Dixie and added, "In prison in Atlanta."

Beth looked at Bo, "Are the men who did this to you two with them?"

Bo replied, "We fired back and left them lay." He saw no reason to tell her them that some were still out there alive and well.

Luke nodded his agreement, thinking along the same lines as Bo of course he knew they would have to catch up to Sam sometime and tell him all of it. Luke seen the look Dixie gave him, just before she turned away. He swore silently and went to her across the room, "We were both hurt, still had to guard two prisoners, and try to tend to each other basically one handed. It wasn't like I could put four more men on our horses with us and take them to see a doctor." Luke knew she was young but she had to understand. He turned her to face him, "I told you I'd do everything I could to get home to you. If it was getting us to a doctor or them, which would you want us to do?"

Dixie just nodded her understanding of the situation, then dropped her eyes from his.

Luke added more tenderly, "I did send a deputy out after them once we got to the town a few miles away." He would get Bo for being so blunt.

Across the room, Beth wouldn't look at Bo either she kept her head down picking at her short fingernails.

Bo tilted her chin up to look at him, "Beth are you mad?"

Shaking her head 'no' Beth replied, "No, I'm not mad. I just didn't think about something like this happening I suppose." It was the truth for the most part Beth reasoned in her own mind, she was upset more than anything.

"We did everything we could to avoid any sort of bad situation but sometimes it's unavoidable." Bo continued tenderly still holding Beth's chin gently.

Luke added, "It just happened to be this time."

Jesse knew the boys had said more than they had intended to, but he even wondered how often these 'things' just happened.

"Could be months, years or never before anything like this happens again." Bo said being optimistic.

Dixie looked Luke in the eye for the truth, "Or when you ride to town next?"

Luke answered truthfully, "Yes." but he would not voice what he was thinking._ 'It could come anytime, anywhere, from anyone they may have rubbed the wrong way during the last five years and there could come a time when neither of them would walk away from it.'_

Jesse could read between the lines of what Luke was saying, neither of the boys could be sure of whether or not they would be shot and possibly killed anytime they left the farm.

Bo winced as Beth wrapped a clean bandage around his wound, when she was done though he stood up and put his right arm around her waist, "Let's go to bed Darlin'." he said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, how about you Sugar?" Luke asked Dixie hoping once they were in their room and in bed she would calm down.

Jesse stopped him, "Hold it a second before you go. I want to see that arm." He looked closer before Dixie got it bandaged, "Went through. No infection I can see. Can you move it alright?"

"I can. Just choose not to." Luke replied.

"Ok, girls just help them keep them clean and from trying to use them too much," Jesse glared at Bo, "And they should be alright in a spell."

Dixie bandaged her husbands arm praying that it would be the last time she'd ever see him come home wounded, but knew if he stayed in this line of work that was not likely. "Yes, I've been ready for bed." She said holding her back that had been bothering her even before the men returned home.

The four young people went off to bed, but sleeping wasn't the only thing on the boys minds right now, they had been away from their wives way too long.

Alone in their room, Bo took Beth in his arms and kissed her heatedly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, and I'm glad you're relatively alright don't know what I'd do without you." Beth replied.

Bo shushed her, "Please try not to keep thinking that way or you will worry yourself to death." He kissed her and began to untie her gown.

In Luke and Dixie's room, Luke had already got into bed while Dixie took her hair down and brushed it. As she took off her dress and was putting on her gown he got a good look at her swollen abdomen, even as surprised as he was with the changes to her body in only a week, the sight of his wife even this far along with his child still stirred him. "Darlin' you didn't need that gown."

"Luke I thought you was tired and you are hurt." Dixie said.

He reached for her, "I'm not that hurt or tired. Come here." The first part of her body Luke explored was her belly. "Has Doc been out?"

Dixie said, "No, why?

"I'm just concerned. Darlin' I'm not a doctor but it looks like it could be soon." Luke said.

"Good. But, for now, I've got you alone." Dixie said.

Bo removed Beth's gown once he'd gotten it untied, planting kisses along her neck and chest his hands slowly traveled her body as if memorizing every detail.

Beth closed her eyes taking a deep breath letting it out slowly as Bo's callused hands touched her gently, murmuring softly she said, "Bo you should rest your shoulder after riding for so long."

Her protests were shushed by another deep long kiss, "I'm fine."

"Good cos I intend to show you just how much I missed you," Beth replied to which Bo chuckled deeply taking her in his arms not wasting anymore time.

Luke moved Dixie closer to him, kissed her gently as he brushed her hair back with his good arm. One think was sure, with his wounded arm and her stomach he just might have to be a bit inventive to finish what he had started and knew his wife wanted him to finish. Pain of no pain they had both been through too much for him not to do this. He found a position that worked for them both and gently made love to his wife, very slowly, tenderly and also carefully.

Dixie whispered, "Luke I won't break."

That was all the encouragement that Luke needed. The next thing he new it was all either them could do to keep waking up the house as their breath was taken by the pent up desire for each other.

After finally being able to breath Dixie managed to say, "You scared me, but I love you, Luke."

"I know, Dix. I love you too." Luke fell asleep with Dixie curled up beside him, the baby she carried between them and her arm and leg wrapped around Luke to insure he didn't leave her.

Much the same was true for Bo and Beth, the moonlight coming through the window fell over them giving off just enough light for Bo to see his wife's belly where their unborn child was safe and warm.

"I love you, and I'm glad your home safe now." Beth said softly, to which Bo replied with a kiss before the two of them fell asleep entwined together.

01010101010101

I was re-reading this story after West Virginia celebrated it's 150 th birthday this month. I noticed I had posted this chapter with a few notes at the bottom that I had put there during its writing and I missed taking them off when i edited it. Reposted after making the correction. Happy Birthday West Virginia and I hope if you are reading this for the first time or re-reading it as i did that you drop me a PM to let me know how you are liking it. Thanks Dixie


	27. Chapter 27 B

Chapter 27

Modern -- Oct 18

Dixie snuggled to the warmth beside her knowing that it was Luke holding her. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet or moved but felt knew she was going to be sick. She had been doing better or so she thought, as she 'willed' herself not to be sick or at least tried to. Dixie was fighting a loosing battle, she flipped the covers back and ran for the bathroom.

In town, Luther grumbled as Rosco brought him the phone. Once the line was answered, he said, "Bryan, can you come to the jail and get me?"

Bryan frowned but said, "Yeah, I can come get you but why didn't you call Cooter?"

Luther growled, "You really think I'd call that ungrateful !)#^)%)!)#_!~! He's at least part, if not ALL the reason I'm here! And let me tell you one thing, ....... I loose my license and that bunch of ingrates will pay dearly!"

Bryan had his own problems, but hearing his brother rattle off made him realize that Luther was digging himself a hole and a deep one!

Luther continued to rant.

When he paused to take a breath Bryan said, "Calm down, I'll come get you."

Luther hung up.

Rosco locked him back in the cell until Bryan could come get him.

At the Davenport farm Beth was standing outside the bathroom door where Dixie was still in there, pounding on the door, "Dixie let me in or there's gonna be a mess in the floor when I throw up!"

That was all the encouragement Dixie needed to retch herself. She heaved until she couldn't heave any more and just when she thought she was done, she'd throw up again. "Oh, Lord!"

Luke had felt Dixie get up and stopped long enough to get his jeans and shirt on as he headed toward the bathroom to find, Beth outside the door, doubled over and the sounds of Dixie inside being sick.

"Beth you alright?" Luke asked.

Beth nodded a little, "I warned her to let me in."

Luke knocked on the door softly, "Dix are you alright? Lemme in...."

Bo had woken up to find Beth gone from the bed, hearing all the commotion he came out into the hall, "Beth! are you ok?"

"S'open!" Dixie was trying to hold her hair back and be sick at the same time.

Luke said, "Here let me help you." He took her hair and began rubbing her back.

Out in the hall, Beth straightened up wiping her mouth, "I better get this cleaned up."

Bo put his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head, "Don't worry about it I'll take care of it. Why don't you go back to bed for a bit."

Beth shook her head, "Can't. ..... Jesse expects us at church, remember and we gotta be out of here before Luther gets home."

Bo frowned. She was right on both accounts, "Yeah, you are right. Let's get ready." They went back to the spare room to get ready.

Dixie finally told Luke, "This is not the way I wanted to wake up this morning. I thought I'd about got over all this but this morning it's back with a vengeance."

Luke vividly remembered his dream from last night and was looking forward to seeing if Bo had the same dream. Well, maybe that wasn't it. It was more like if Bo noticed anything strange in the dream or if Luke was just letting the fact Dixie was now 'showing' get to him in the dream. "Its' Ok. Should pass soon."

"I know we should hurry but I need a shower." Dixie said.

"Ok." Luke from habit turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Dixie said.

Surprised Luke said, "I was leavin' you to get your shower."

Dixie was now feeling better, "It's not like you ain't never seen me without my clothes on before."

That was true, but Luke felt really awkward being in Luther's house, with his daughter about to get in the shower.

Before Luke could reply, Dixie reached behind him and locked the door.

"What about Cooter?" Luke asked.

"He's not even up yet." Dixie said as she took off her clothes.

Not even the slight bump on her other wise flat tummy could have cooled Luke's jets at that moment. As he stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her for a kiss, Luke noticed he was feeling feelings that he hadn't felt in months thanks to Rosco.

Dixie returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Luke too. Several minutes later she said, "Well, good morning to you too."

"It's starting off being a far better morning than I've had in awhile." Luke said pulling Dixie in closer to feel that his jeans were fitting him better than they had in awhile.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Does this mean, ......" she blushed a bit.

Luke replied, "Well, I'm not sure but at least it appears to be wearing off some, so by the second I should be fine."

Dixie smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt the two of them stepping into the shower.

Luke was getting more hot and bothered by the seconds as Dixie's hands explored him and his explored her.

Cooter awakened slowly, his new wife nestled in his arms it was still hard to believe sometimes. Quietly extracting himself, Cooter made sure Daisy was covered before making his way to the bathroom having forgot that the others were there until he twisted the knob and found the door locked, raising his hand to knock on the door Cooter stopped midway to the door when he heard Dixie giggle, "Dix are you in there?"

Without thinking Luke answered back, "Yes, she is."

Cooter never expected that answer and not from Luke Duke in his house!

In the shower, Dixie quickly stopped what she was doing and looked up at Luke wide eyed.

Luke had been in a 'state' when Cooter had knocked and had not been thinking straight. Seeing the look on Dixie's face he helped her up making sure she didn't fall in the slick tub but grimaced as he thought about his reply to Cooter and how well it would set with Dix's older brother.

Cooter was thrown for a loop when it was Luke who had answered him. He was trying really hard not to imagine what was going on in that bathroom between his little sister and best friend. He had been ok with each couple sharing a room but sharing a bed and 'sleeping' together were two different things in his mind. He also knew that in a matter of days the two would marry, but they weren't married yet. The fact that she was carrying his child didn't make any of this anymore 'right'. Even though he knew that a certain part of him was still on 'vacation' he was now beginning to wonder if Luke was still having the same problems. "I don't KNOW what you two are doing, .... AND I really don't want to KNOW! But, it's getting near time to leave for CHURCH, ...." He emphasized the word more than he normally would, "Not only is Jesse expectin' us but if ya'll ain't going to Chickamahoney you likely need to talk to the pastor."

Now Luke was in love with Dixie and all about doing what was right for his child but those words and the finality of his running around hit him like a bucket of ice water would have! He mumbled, "Sh--!" as his body again betrayed him. Then, added with a near whimper, "Be right there."

Dixie smiled as she heard Cooter walk back down the hall and moved her hands down Luke's chest.

He stopped her at his waist. Shook his head 'no', "There is no point. 'Spell' was broken." He turned, picked up a towel and stepped out of the shower. "Sorry." And he was more sorry about the situation than Dixie knew. In fact he wanted to beat his head against the wall in frustration! After getting himself dried off and a towel around his waist, Luke turned back to the tub holding a towel open for Dixie which she stepped into and he wrapped around her, Luke said, "I hope Cooter ain't still out there."

"Me too." Dixie said taking Luke by the hand as she unlocked the door and lead Luke from the bathroom, his body might be betraying him but he still felt stirrings in the rest of him as he followed the gorgeous towel wrapped body of his soon to be wife.

In the guest room Beth had decided just a few more minutes in bed wouldn't hurt especially when Bo layed down beside her nuzzling his face into her hair and kissing her neck softly.

Daisy was sitting up when Cooter came back into the room she said, "Welcome back. I missed you."

Cooter grumbled at her remembering the events down the hall.

Daisy frowned, and said, "What's wrong? Honey?"

Cooter growled, "Luke was taking a shower and I don't want to know what else, …. with MY baby sister!"

Daisy almost chuckled at her husband's outrage, the two were adults, expecting a baby and soon to be married but Daisy knew this would only set Cooter off more, biting down on the inside of her cheek she stopped it, saying only, "Sugar, if you can't, ......... then there is NO way Luke can. Why are you getting so bent out of shape?"

Cooter sighed saying, "I don't know, I guess because the door was locked."

Daisy wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head on his back, "There's four other people in this house, of course, the bathroom door would be locked even if it had just been one of them in there, so what's the big deal about the door being locked?"

Cooter knew Daisy was right, it made perfect sense, "They had to be doing something. .... When I asked if Dixie was in there, ..... it was Luke than answered, .... not her."

Daisy replied, hoping she was right or at least could ease his mind, "Sugar, just because Luke answered don't mean anything was going on. He's just that way. Besides, if you CAN'T what makes you think he CAN?"

Cooter turned to Daisy with a shrug and sheepish smile, "I don't know what I was thinking, but you are right, Luke got more than I did."

Daisy nodded saying, "We best get ready for church and get going."

Cooter nodded, hoping that what ever was going on in the bathroom, would not keep Dixie and Luke from being ready on time.

Dixie had thrown everything out of her closet and talked with Daisy, finally settling on a white spaghetti strapped top that bloused at the bottom and a denim skirt that she used a safety pin to hook under the loose top. She prayed no one looked at her too hard or they would surely see that she was bit larger than she was last week. "What do you think?"

"You look good enough to eat!" Luke said as he moved in for a kiss.

"LUKE! You know what I mean. Can you tell?" Dixie asked.

"I can, but only because I know what you look like underneath all those clothes." He said.

Dixie looked at herself in the mirror turning this way and that.

Luke said, "Relax, .... no one will be able to tell the way that top is bloused out at the bottom."

Beth was also trying to disguise herself by wearing a tank top identical to Dixie's only it was tan paired with a mid shin skirt that had elastic in the waist she turned to Bo asking the age old question women had been asking men for years, "Do I look fat in this?"

Bo looked her up and down then growled moving in to 'pounce', "Nope you look just right."

Beth pushed him away slightly, "I mean it Bo does anything look different about me?"

Bo backed up a step giving her a critical look this time, "Nope."

Beth added, "Seriously. You can't tell?"

"Not at all." Bo replied, "Of course if you'd have eaten a bit more of that watermelon then you'd have had an excuse."

"BO!" She glared, "I'm serious here. I can't let anyone know, .......... at least until we are married."

"Oh come on. How long do you think it will be before everyone in the county figures it out?"

Beth shot Bo a deadly look, "Bo that's not funny!"

Bo responded seriously, "I'm not trying to be funny, it's a small county only a matter of time before people figure it out."

Beth groaned, Bo was right it would be all over the county once people figured it out. She added, "And I can live with that, once we are married. At least that will right what ever wrong they see..........."

Bo seen images of what she was talking about. The impending end to his running around. The look he'd get if he so much as danced with another girl or talked to them. He knew he'd be in real deep with Jesse, Bryan, Cooter and even Luke if he so much as gave another girl the time of day, ... right now he didn't want to, but a few months from now, ... he might at least like to dance with another girl, but he knew that would be out of the question once he and Beth were married. Married! Jeesh! He wasn't at all sure he was ready for that!

Bryan pulled up at the jail and got out of his truck dressed and ready for church. Going inside he saw Rosco at the booking desk, "Rosco I'm here to pick up Luther."

"'Bout time." Rosco grumbled going down the stairs with his keys opening the gate then the cell door. "Alright you can go,"

Luther was still fuming from the indignity of the whole matter. "Still say you will be sorry for this!"

Rosco glared at Luther and said, "Are you threatenin' me Luther Davenport?"

Luther shook his head 'no' and went upstairs without another word knowing very well that Rosco would put him right back in the cell he had just left if he didn't watch it. And he had no intentions of threatening the Sheriff or going back in the cell. But given the chance, he did plan on making the Sheriff's life a livin' hell, if indeed he lost his license like he knew was very possible if the charges proceeded as planned. Once upstairs Luther said, "Lets' go."

Bryan looked to Rosco, "Are we through here?"

Rosco said, "Bail is $100 then you're free to go."

Bryan layed a crisp $100 bill on the counter, then he and Luther walked out got in his truck and headed for Luther's house.

Bryan said, "I ain't had to come get you from the jail house since we were teens. What's up now?"

Luther gritted his teeth then replied, "It's them Dukes! My own children let me be arrested the little ingrates!"

Bryan had seen Luther like this before and knew it wouldn't do any good to tell him that no one 'caused' your own actions, nor could the kids have prevented him from being arrested. So he decided just to listen to what his brother had to say. "OK, so what happened?"

Luther waved Bryan off, "Nothing happened. I went to the Boar's Nest for a couple of beers. That blamed Duke that I TRUSTED with my wrecker, my garage and unfortunately my daughter attacked me! Him and that no good son of mine walked out of there on there merry way and I go to JAIL!" His voice had gotten louder the longer he talked.

Bryan knew that there was likely a lot more to the story, but he wasn't about to ask because Luther was already about to explode, he only commented, "Uh-huh."

Luther was in a state now and figured by Bryan's comment that he wasn't really listening or didn't believe him, "Now my own brother is taking their side!"

"I ain't taking their side." Bryan placated turning his truck into Luther's drive. He saw about the same time Luther did that the place looked a bit crowded for a Sunday morning.

Luther set bolt upright! as he saw both wreckers, Daisy's car and the **General Lee** in his yard. "What in the hell?"

For about the tenth time since picking Luther up at the jail Bryan wished he'd not have answered the phone this morning.

In the house Beth was the first to recognize the sound of her father's truck. She turned very quickly, catching Bo's attention, to look out the bedroom window. "That's Dad's truck."

"Uh-oh." Bo whispered to himself then ran out into the hall, "Luke, Dixie we got to go NOW! Bryan just pulled up."

Cooter and Daisy were out in the hall in seconds, Cooter didn't look pleased at all to hear his uncle was there he asked Bo, "Is Dad with him?"

Bo replied honestly, "Didn't take the time to look!"

Cooter shook his head knowing he was in deep sh-- if Luther was with Bryan and it likely wouldn't be real pretty. "Girls stay here!" And down the steps he went followed quickly by Luke and a bit more reluctant by Bo.

Bo had been on the wrong end of Bryan before and he'd rather not be there again.

The front door opened and Luther and Cooter were nose to nose with Cooter and the guys still cornered on the stairs, Luther locked eyes with Luke his eyes flicked briefly behind him to Bo then up the stairs before resting back on Luke with a steely stare, "Where are they? I know they're here too!"

Bryan knew from the way Luther had been on the way home this could turn ugly quick. He was behind Luther and had just stepped in the door. His eye met those of Bo Duke about half way up the stairs. He knew too the girls had to be there and doing the math, added up that it was likely the boys had all been sharing beds with the girls.

Cooter replied, "Yeah, my guests are friends and family that I've had over for years. Why should I stop now?"

Luther stepped closer to the stairs, he was full of fury, as he said, "You know why. I won't have this house turned into a whore house and that..." Luther pointed at Luke continuing, "Scum, sleeping with MY little girl under this roof!"

"So it's scum like me that you've trusted with your wreckers, keys to the garage and impound yard for years? Can't wait until you get another snow. See how much business you loose when you can't get the wrecker out of the drive way." Luther may own the wreckers and normally drive them pretty well, but not in snow. Luke knew that it was always him and Cooter in them during even a few showers of snow. He was trying to remain calm but it wasn't gonna last if Luther kept pushing his buttons. Luke made a point not to lie or deny the fact that he had indeed shared a bed with Dixie.

Bryan knew that if Luke had shared a bed with Dixie that Bo had done the same with Beth.

Luther knew Luke was right about the keys and the wreckers but a night in jail then to come home and find out his daughter had slept in the same bed as the man who had gotten her pregnant was just too much he called up the stairs, "Dixie, Beth?"

At Luther's bellowing command, Dixie, Beth and Daisy went to the top of the stairs.

Without turning around, Cooter said, "Don't come down here."

Dixie stopped at Cooter's words. Not that she really wanted to go down the stairs.

Luther started up the stairs seeing the three girls, Bryan was right behind him.

Bo shifted to the side a little as Luke shifted to the other side between him and Cooter, the three young men effectively blocking the path of the two older men.

"Move." Luther calmly demanded of Cooter, the calmness of Luther's voice didn't fool the boys. They knew the sound of underlying rage when they heard it.

Cooter replied, "No. We're not movin'. Least wise until you two back up and let us all pass. We'll be out of you house and your way."

Dixie wished they had a cordless phone. She was on the verge of going back into her room and calling Jesse or Enos before this got bad.

Luther and Bryan nor the boys were backing down at the bottom of the stairs, the girls were all watching from the top of the stairs. Beth looked over her shoulder at Dixie this could only get worse she thought.

"Cooter we need to get going, .... we're going to be late for church." Daisy said trying to diffuse the situation, no one moved. Cooter had heard his wife but he wasn't giving way to Luther and Bryan to get up those stairs if he could help it.

Dixie hoped she'd help and not make matters worse, "I hope we didn't hold you up, I didn't think to take church clothes with me so we had to stop and change."

Luke was glad that no one had admitted anything and hoped Luther might just buy that.

Luther and Bryan looked up the stairs at the girls, Luther did recognize the outfits that both Dixie and Beth were wearing as one of Dixie's.

Dixie was glad to see that Bryan was backing down the stairs, he said "I better get home Luther. Anne is waiting for me and she'll be mad as a wet hen if we're late for church."

Luther nodded but didn't say anything or look at Bryan he was still holding the eyes of his son and the Duke boys.

Cooter played the bluff, "If you'll excuse us. We were just on our way out the door for church." He hoped the girls had everything they needed to walk out the door without havin' to go back upstairs if this worked.

Luther looked at the six young people, then the door, not wanting to go back to jail and he knew he would if things got ugly because the girls were close enough to a phone to call Rosco or Enos. Dixie was the closest and he knew she'd do it in a heartbeat. Stepping aside Luther said, "I guess I will see you all there."

Cooter nodded going the rest of the way down the stairs, followed by the Duke boys, Dixie, Beth and Daisy. He asked, "Do ya'll have everything you need?"

Beth answered, "Yes." Leaving the house the six of them let out a collective sigh of relief as they got into Daisy's roadrunner and the General Lee.

Luke looked at Bo, "That was NOT fun."

Bo replied, "You can sure say that again." He said following Cooter out of the yard and toward town.

"I wasn't sure that was going to work or not but thought I'd try. It was that or I was going to make a call to Jesse or Enos." Dixie said.

Beth said, "Hope him or Daddy don't start something and make a spectacle in town."

The rest nodded their agreement as Luke followed Cooter.

Jesse was just getting out of his truck as they all pulled up.

Jesse watched as the boys helped Dixie and Beth out of the General Lee's windows and shook his head in amazement. They not only seemed not to mind riding in the old stock car but enjoyed it even though they were both wearing dresses.

Dixie and Beth both took a minute to adjust their clothes after being put back on the ground on their feet.

Jesse noted the blouses both chose to wear. It was not their normal style. After their clothing was adjusted they all started toward the door of the church building, Jesse following behind noticing something else about the girls this morning, not only were their clothes not the usual style but Dixie seemed a little wider than normal.

Bryan and Ann frowned as their daughter passed by on the arm of Bo Duke as if nothing was out of the ordinary this morning but nothing was ordinary about it at all.

There was several eyes turning as the girls and Cooter took the same pew as Jesse Duke. Word was spreading fast especially among the younger crowd, not only about Cooter and Daisy's marriage but now the engagements of Bo and Luke to the Davenport girls.

Luke felt a hole being stared in him by more than one or two girls there.

Further back, two girls that the boys had gone to school with were talking, "I don't remember Luke ever dating her. I mean sure she was always around him at that dirty garage."

"Yeah, or those work trucks." the other replied.

"Yeah, I wonder what his fascination with her now is?" the first one whispered.

It had also made it around that Luther had gotten arrested the night before at the Boar's Nest, all eyes turned his way as he made his way up the aisle to where Bryan and Ann sat.

Luther noted the look his sister-in-law gave him as he sat down beside Bryan.

Rosco, Enos and Boss Hogg walked in with Ms. Lulu as the pastor took the pulpit. Most conversations ended or usually did but not this morning. The older crowd was talking about Luther and how he'd gotten arrested. The even older bunch was talking about how they thought he and Bryan had straighten up since they had gotten older. They could remember when the Davenport boys were equal to or worse than Bo and Luke ever thought about being.

The pastor cleared his throat, but smiled indulgently as everyone's attention turned to him. The service began but this morning not everyone was concentrating on the sermon some had let their minds wander to the fact the Davenport girls were sitting with the Dukes, wondering why.

The pastor, who was normally pretty far outside of the gossip loop, even noticed several changes in the seating arrangements this morning.

As service ended the pastor made his way to the back of the church before the congregation began filing out.

In the isle of the church while waiting their turn to speak to the pastor, Luke looked at Bo, "What's it gonna be? Hazzard or Chichamahoney?"

Bo looked at Luke shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know but I think we should talk to the pastor and make sure he's available at least."

Luke nodded, as it came his and Bo's turn to speak with the pastor, they hung back standing next to him as the rest of the congregation departed.

When the last person had left the building the preacher asked, "Is there something I can do for you boys?"

Luke said, "Yes, sir we'd like to speak with you if we may."

Jesse had walked on out with Daisy and Cooter. He figured what the boys were doing.

Several of the congregation also noted the two couples walk back inside with the pastor.

Luke tugged at his collar as he walked back inside. This was a bit harder than he'd thought it was ever gonna be.

One of the Johnson twins said to the other, "It MUST be true. They went back inside to talk to the pastor."

Inside the pastor took a seat in one of the pews inviting the four young people to join him he asked, "What can I do for yall?"

Luke looked at Dixie and Bo then Beth.

Bo took Beth's hand smiling at her.

Luke spoke, "Dixie and I would like to talk to you about marrying us."

The pastor looked a bit surprised. Even he knew that the Duke boys changed girlfriends quicker than any one else he knew. "Well, now that is a surprise."

Before the pastor could get his mind settled, Bo added, "We'd actually like you to do a double ceremony."

The pastor nearly choked.

Luke said, "We'd like the wedding on November 2nd if you are free then."

The pastor stuttered even he was shocked at the fact both Duke boys getting married at the same time, "Uh, ... I will have to check my calendar but I think I will be able to perform the ceremony. I will let you know." he paused, and added as he looked from one to the other of the four youngsters before him, "I've known both your families for years. I want you all to know that I take marriage and its vows very serious. I'll need to know that you all aren't just jumping into this or taking it lightly. I wasn't even aware that you all were dating seriously."

Beth spoke for the group, "We are very serious pastor, just because it isn't a long engagement doesn't mean that it isn't real love. None of our parents had long engagements."

At least Beth didn't think Bo and Luke's parents had, she knew hers nor Dixie's had, due to the exact same situation of babies on the way.

The pastor nodded, "As I said I've known your families for sometime."

Dixie added to Beth's comment, "As you know then, my parents don't live under the same roof but are still married."

The pastor thought for several minutes before replying, "The only way to say this, is to say it, .... and if it offends anyone then I'm sorry. I'm not so much worried about how serious you ladies are, .........."

Luke was wishing he'd taken his coat off for this conversation.

"But gentlemen, even I know how often you have a new lady on your arm." The pastor continued.

Bo and Luke were all but squirming in their seats, this wasn't quite as easy as they thought it would be, Luke said, "Many a man our age has a new girl regularly but they all eventually settle down."

The pastor nodded, but not all young men were the most eligible bachelors in three counties either. The pastor finally said, "I'll check my calendar and call the farm tomorrow. What I'd like you all to do in the mean time is think about this. It may even be best for you ladies to give them some space." The pastor knew this would likely not be very popular with girls who was so close to actually catching one of the Duke boys, but he continued, "And, gentlemen, might I suggest the Boar's Nest wouldn't be the place to go think seriously. Maybe go up to lake and fish?" He then added, "I'd also really like to talk to Jesse about this if I have ya'lls permission?"

The four of them looked at each other, they didn't think Jesse would tell their secret / news, Luke being the unspoken spokesperson for the group said, "It's ok with us if you would like to speak with Uncle Jesse about it. He will confirm that we are ready and know what we are doing."

The pastor nodded asking, "Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?"

The four youngsters shook their heads 'no', getting up to leave just as they were exiting the pew Dixie put her hand to her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Beth said, "Ummm, .... I'll be right back. We'll meet ya'll out side." She followed after Dixie to check on her. She found Dixie just where she expected to.

Dixie was standing over the toilet trying to throw up, but nothing was coming up due to not eating that morning with Luther showing up and all. She finally turned and put a cold wet towel to her face. Having heard Beth behind her she said, "Sorry about that."

Beth said, "It's fine, this hasn't been the easiest of mornings and we didn't have time to eat so that probably isn't helping."

Dixie nodded tossing the wet paper towel in the garbage, following Beth out of the bathroom, glad to be out in the fresh air as they made their way down the steps where the boys waited for them.

Bo and Luke were standing with Dobro Doolin and Brody.

Dobro said, "Come on give. What's up with that announcement last night at the Boar's Nest? Bo the last girl I knew you wanted to talk to was Jill. And, Luke, .... I ain't known you to have steady girlfriend in YEARS. You'll get yourselves locked up and out of action for a couple months and it's like ya'll are different people."

Dixie and Beth walked up on the tail end of this conversation, Dixie asking, "Who's different people?"

Bo looked at Luke as Luke looked back at him, neither one wanted the girls to know anything about this conversation, Luke said, "No one, c'mon lets go."

Dixie and Beth shrugged their shoulders, knowing it was one of those guy conversations that they'd never hear about.

Bo and Luke both put their arms around their respective girls and turned to leave.

Luke called over his shoulder, "Catch ya'll later."

Dobro said to Luke's retreating form, "We'll see ya around the garage."

"Not likely." Luke replied as they continued to walk on.

Dobro looked confused, "What do you make of that?"

Brody said, "I'm not sure but you'd think if you was marrying the bosses daughter that you'd be at work."

Dobro said, "Unless the boss isn't happy about it. I heard something about a disagreement between those two at the Boar's Nest after we left last night."

Brody said, "Why don't we head over for a cold one and see what we can figure out?"

Dobro smiled as the two walked off.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Walking toward the General Lee, Dixie said, "Sorry about runnin' out on you back there."

Luke said, "Don't be. Are you alright now?"

"Still a bit nauseous, but I'll live." Dixie said.

Luke said, "Come on Bo. I think we've stayed long enough." Luke thought but didn't say the rest of his sentence. _"To give the County enough conversation to last through dinner."_

Bo picked Beth up and slid her into the General Lee then climbed in the driver's seat. Luke did the same with Dixie, barely getting into the passenger seat as Bo took off.

Luke scowled, "Easy Bo, the girls are with us."

Slowing the orange stock car Bo apologized, "Sorry, I forgot."

"We won't break just because we're pregnant" Dixie said rolling her eyes.

"Just the same, I don't want to take any chances, besides you already aren't feeling so great." Luke replied.

Dixie wasn't going to argue that point.

Back at the farm everyone pitched in to get Sunday dinner on the table faster. Daisy and Cooter had come over for dinner and were also pitching in. As Daisy started setting the table she said, "Can one of you put the leaf in the table before I do this so we can have more room?"

Cooter who had grown up in the house nearly as much as the others had turned to closet where the table leaf was kept. "Sure I'll get it."

Jesse looked around, "It has been awhile since we've had this many people at the table for Sunday dinner."

Daisy replied feeling more comfortable about her situation since Cooter had put a ring on her finger, "Won't be long until there will be a few more. Uncle Jesse is the high chair I had still here?"

Jesse loved all babies and knew these weren't the first babies in either family that would be born a bit shy of their parents nine month wedding anniversary, but these were taking him a bit to get used to. He still found it hard to believe that Daisy had married Cooter Davenport and was going to have his child. "It's out in the barn. There may be some more things out there, but I know there isn't enough stuff to outfit three babies."

Daisy said, "I'll go look maybe after dinner."

Jesse nodded.

Cooter found the table leaf and put it in the table making plenty of room for them all, the girls then finished setting the table then. In less than ten minutes they were all seated, Jesse said grace and everyone dug in with gusto all the young people were starving, not having had breakfast that morning before church.

Jesse asked as everyone was finishing up, though he likely knew the answer, "What were ya'll talking to the pastor about?"

All eyes fell on Luke, who replied, "We wanted to see if he was available on the 2nd and would do the ceremonies."

"And?" Jesse asked seeing that something was bothering Luke about the topic.

"He said he'd check his schedule and call here tomorrow. He, ....." Luke paused, "Also, wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Jesse was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he also suggested we," he motioned to Bo, "Think about this,..... away from the girls."

Jesse frowned.

Dixie added with a sly grin, "He also suggested that the Boar's Nest wasn't the place to do the sort of thinking he had in mind."

Jesse nodded saying, "He's right about the Boar's Nest not being the right place for that kind of thinking." Creasing his brow he didn't know how for the young people to get some time apart as the pastor suggested without sending the girls home and he didn't want to do that.

Beth asked,"What's wrong?"

Jesse looked at them all replying, "I was just thinking about what else the pastor said about ya'll spending some time apart to do your thinking, I don't want to send you girls home." He didn't want them rushing into marriage and later regretting it but under the circumstances, marrying the girls was the right thing for the boys to do that's how they had been raised just as Cooter had been.

Luke said, "You're serious right?"

Jesse shot him a look that said he was VERY serious.

Luke shrugged, "We could go up to the old works and camp out tonight."

Jesse replied, "Make it a couple nights fellas. The girls will be fine here."

Cooter said, "We could all camp out like we used to, Daisy could stay here with the girls and I can stay with ya'll." He looked at Daisy continuing, "That is, if it's alright with you Daisy."

Daisy nodded 'ok' it would give her and Cooter some time away from Luther who was likely still mad about finding all of them there this morning, "It's fine with me Sugar."

Luke shut his eyes and sighed. Yes, he knew it would be good for the three friends to go out together, but he felt like it would hinder any thoughts he and Bo wanted to talk about personally. Luke meet Cooter eye to eye and said, "Ok, but we go as friends. We put our cards on the table. We don't take anything personally if someone says something about someone's cousin or sister that we wouldn't if the girl in question was one of the twins."

Cooter didn't know whether or not he liked this idea but nodded 'ok'.

Bo had hoped to talk to Luke alone but as long as Cooter was in agreement that they were just friends and anything could be said he was ok with Cooter coming along.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at Luke's words he wasn't so sure this was such a good idea it might put a strain on a long time friendship but they were all men about to be fathers, so he figured they knew what they wanted to do so said, "I'll pack ya'll some grub after we finish dinner."

"Ok" the three 'boys' chimed in as the girls started to clear off the table, putting the dishes in the sink to be washed.

Luke replied, "The sleepin' bags are in the barn and ya better grab an axe. We used considerable wood the last time we were there."

Jesse and Cooter glared at Luke, who promptly said, "We agreed on a truce."

Cooter said, "At the cabin, NOT before we get there so watch it!"

Luke held up his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok sorry." he quickly went out the door to help Bo find the sleeping bags seeing the looks Jesse and Cooter were still giving him. Luke knew, they knew, exactly when the last time they were at the cabin and WHO they were with.

In the barn, Bo said, "Is this gonna work?"

"I don't know, but I'd sure like to be able to talk without having to worry about getting punched for saying something out of line."

"Yeah, me too. Bo agreed, but they couldn't uninvite Cooter it wouldn't look right.

Luke said, "All we can do is what we can do. If we see it isn't going right, we'll shut up and go again before the 2nd, but Cooter may even have some stuff he needs to talk to a friend about."

Bo frowned. He hadn't thought about that. "Ok. Sounds good, but I still see a powder keg with a fuse in it."

Luke said, "Could be, but me and Cooter called a truce so it should be fine."

Bo didn't look at all convinced so Luke continued, "Like I said, Cooter may have some things he wants to talk about too and he is married to OUR cousin so he is likely to say some things we won't like."

"True." Bo admitted, it was likely to be an interesting camp out for sure.

With camping gear a plenty, emergency food, and a bit of 'down' time on their hands, each of the 'boys' said a woeful goodbye to their ladies, jumped in the General Lee and headed off for a couple days of male bonding. For three men so much in love with their girls, it was a bit strange that all three breathed a collective sigh of relief as the General Lee cleared the drive way.

Bo was behind he wheel and without the girls along he put the pedal to the floor letting the General stretch his legs. Soon enough they were parking at the cabin, all three climbed out of the windows grabbing a handful of gear carrying it inside, Bo swallowed hard catching a glimpse of the bed in the nook where he and Beth had made love in as he came in through the door.

Luke came through behind Bo, he automatically headed toward the back room that actually had a door on it. Not to mention where he and Dixie had shared a bed together.

As Cooter came in he too saw images of what he'd seen the last time he was here. Those images made him wonder if he would be able to keep the truce with Luke or if maybe he should go back home.

Luke came out of the back room into the main room, looking in the cabinet he found a jar of Jesse's finest, "How about a drink fellas?" he asked the other two holding the mason jar in the air.

Bo and Cooter, agreed that a drink would be good.

With a fire built and not havin' to worry about dinner, the guys were setting around the fire place. There had been little to no conversation since they arrived. After several drinks, Luke seen Cooter visibly relax. He let it pass until Cooter finished that drink, then Luke said, "So, care to tell us what is bothering you?"

Cooter sighed, "The images of what I seen the last time I walked through that door there."

Luke replied, "Fair enough, .... and that in part is why I wanted the truce. I may not have seen what went on with you and Daisy, but the images that crosses my mind about it bothers me."

Bo wasn't liking where this was going so he was staying out of it.

"I think what we need and what the pastor was suggesting, ...... minus this." Luke held up the mason jar and continued, "is for us to just have a guys night out. You know as well as I do, for us to do that and not get mad we each need to think that the girl in question isn't a relative."

Bo and Cooter both knew Luke was right. The problem was none of the three were certain that they could talk freely without making someone mad.

"So what exactly did the pastor want you two to think about?" Cooter asked.

Luke replied, "Well, for starters we didn't go into the fact that they are pregnant. So he was concerned because he thinks we are rushing into something. Which we maybe, just like you and Daisy did, but that doesn't change the fact that I love Dixie."

Cooter asked, "But will you in a few years?"

Luke replied, "That is why the pastor wanted us to take a step back and ask ourselves that very question."

Cooter asked more calmly than he felt, "And?"

Luke replied, "I could ask you that same question." but finished before Cooter could reply, "I love Dixie more than you could imagine and I want to marry her not just because she is having my child,.........."

Those words didn't set well with Cooter as they sounded unreal for Luke to be saying about his sister.

"But because I love her." Luke now paused, "BUT, ...... I, ..... don't know, ............. the closer it gets the more unreal it seems. In a few days everything is going to change and I'm not so sure I'm ready for all the changes that come along with that. I'm ready to have Dixie as my wife, to go to bed with each night, to wake up beside me in the mornings. As long as we're together and everyone else is out of the equation I'm good, but like today you have Brody and Dobro askin' questions and that's where I start to, ......... I don't know, ..... question things."

Cooter looked at Luke with fire in his eyes, trying hard to remember that hearing this wasn't suppose to push his buttons.

Bo began, "Yeah, and I really want to be with Beth, trouble is I just don't know if I won't ever want to dance with someone else. I mean Lord, this is all so permanent."

Cooter said, "It IS permanent or at least it better be!" his parents might not have lived together in years but they weren't divorced either, that was unheard of in both families.

"It will...be...Coot I was just sayin...." Bo stammered,

Cooter glared at Bo, "Saying what?"

"That, it's just a daunting thought when you....uh think about it...I mean everything's changing...so fast." Bo finished weakly.

Luke had seen a bit of temper from Cooter and he was also trying to put words in Bo's mouth, "See Cooter that's what I mean. Come on. Any man in the state would love to be with Daisy and have her in his arms, but if she hadn't have been pregnant how long would it of taken you to have thought about marrying her? And can you honestly set there and say even now, you can imagine ya'lls life together in five years?"

Cooter shook his head 'no' not any more certain that Bo and Luke were about Dixie and Beth.

Luke said, "See you've got the same thoughts we do....BUT.....we was all raised to do the right thing and that's what we'll do. We all love our prospective girls."

Bo was nodding in agreement with Luke, hoping his cousins words would diffuse Cooter's temper before one of them ended up getting clobbered.

Luke continued, "I guess I'd just like us all to put our true cards on the table and stop bluffin' each other. I've lived beside you for two months. There was plenty I'd have said had you not been on the other side of the bars. I haven't felt like this about another girl since Robin. I'm marrying Dixie because I love her and I really think I would have gotten to that point even with out the baby, but I also know your father would have pitched a fit if I'd even asked to take her out."

"You are right about that, and I likely would have too. Come on Luke look at the age difference." Cooter stated.

Luke dropped his head a bit, "I know."

"You know I seen something after the fact. You were 'dating Dixie' for how long?" Cooter said.

Luke replied, "I never dated Dixie until all this."

"Oh, come on! What was with all those part runs that she went with you? How many times did ya'll stop and eat out, ... think she even said something about a movie once?" Cooter said.

Luke pursed his lips not answering yet, it sounded like Cooter had put two and two together and come up with FOUR. Luke said, "We had to eat, you know sometimes it was after supper when we got back and rather than to have Daisy, Uncle Jesse or your Dad fix us something to eat when we got home we decided to stop and get a bite to eat."

Cooter nodded asking, "Did you or did you not take her to see a movie once?"

Luke replied, "Yeah."

Bo was glad it was Luke on the spot with Cooter and not him, but he sure hoped it didn't turn ugly. They were both big enough to hurt each other.

Cooter said smugly, "That's a date!"

"We was waiting on some parts." Luke reasoned, although he knew there were other things they could have done while waiting besides see a movie.

"You could have done something else, your just using the parts as an excuse." Cooter said.

Luke looked at Bo, who was trying to hide a 'cat that ate the canary grin', Luke was in deep and he was enjoying every minute of it. Luke thought about it for a few minutes and figured the truth may be the best thing here. He said, "Ok, Cooter. Truth. It was all innocent. She was bored and wanted to go with me. I let her. Then, we started talking. I mean really talking. I haven't been around a girl in a long while that I could talk to. So I started enjoying her company."

Bo was surprised. He'd tried to get Luke to admit to half this for a long while now, so his ear perked up hoping to hear the entire story.

Luke continued, "I wasn't expecting anything to come of it. Then, when I realized what was going on, ….. I knew I couldn't date her. Knew Luther would not stand for it. I had no intention of doing anything about it. Figured we'd just enjoy each others company and that would be it......"

Bo had to open his mouth, "Is that why you haven't dated anyone in a long while. Heck, I can't even remember your last one night stand."

Luke sighed, deciding to lay the rest of his cards on the table, "You're right Bo, .... I haven't dated anyone, .... nor have I had any one night stands in a long while. I guess some part of me thought if I straightened up my act Luther might consider letting me see Dixie despite the age difference."

Cooter shook his head when Luke had finished, "Dad's not known for being reasonable as you've discovered with all this, I doubt he would have ever considered letting you see Dixie."

"Yeah, I know, but I figured that if I wanted Dixie to want to date me, then I didn't need to be parading girls in her face nightly either. Besides, Dixie is of age and can make her own decisions and if this hadn't happened then maybe she would have decided Luther's opinion didn't matter much." Luke said.

Cooter had to agree here, if Dixie wanted to date Luke she would have because she was headstrong and stubborn plus she would have threatened to go home to their mother to get her way.

Bo still could not believe Luke was telling Cooter all this and Cooter was taking it so calmly he thought, _'It must be the shine'. _

Cooter replied, "Yeah, we all know Dixie would have done what she wanted to. You really wanted to do right by her?"

"Did, ...." Luke said, "and, ... even more so now, I want to absolutely do right by her. All I was trying to say before is I just never thought I'd really be getting married. Not to mention havin' a child in about seven months from now. Believe it or not, that just happens to scare the living he-- out of me."

Bo's eyes flew open at Luke's admission, he thought he might have heard wrong and said, "Come again?"

Luke rolled his eyes repeating, "The thought of getting married and having a child in about seven months scares the living he-- out of me."

By now they were all getting pretty tight and Bo said, "You ain't the only one cousin, scares the he-- out of me too."

"BEING married with a baby on the way in a short while scares me too." Cooter had to admit.

Meanwhile, back at the farm, Daisy, Dixie and Beth were on a hunt in the barn with strict orders from Jesse not to be pulling and tugging on anything heavy.

Daisy went to the back of the barn where there was a bunch of old furniture covered with sheets and tarps. "Everything should be back here." She grabbed a tarp and pulled it back. Here's Luke's crib that Uncle Jesse got from Luke's parents for Bo, then he used it for me."

Dixie lifted a sheet and asked, "Who's cradle?"

"I think it goes back to our parents. It was used when ever Bo and Luke were here to visit, then Jesse and Aunt Lavinia used it for me. That's why it should be pink." Daisy said, not being able to see from where she stood. "I'm looking for a highchair that I can remember using. It's wooden and slides under the table. It is more of a booster seat."

Dixie was still examining the cradle closely.

Beth seen her and came over to investigate the treasure, "It's cute all pink and ruffled!" Beth exclaimed pulling back another sheet unveiling a wicker bassinet, "I found a bassinet who's was that?"

Daisy was still digging through stuff in the corner that she was in "I'm not sure...."

Pulling away a tarp Daisy spied what she'd been looking for to begin with, "Here it is! and looks like some boxes of clothes too!"

Dixie and Beth abandoned their area and came over to look in the boxes Daisy had found.

They began pulling out the baby clothes looking at them. Dixie was holding a newborn sleeper, "It's SO tiny.

Daisy and Beth looked at the little sleeper in Dixie's hand, Daisy put a hand to her stomach not at all sure she was ready to be responsible for something that tiny and helpless.

Beth saw the look on Daisy's face and having some of the same thoughts asked worriedly, "What's wrong Daisy is it the baby?"

Daisy swallowed shaking her head, "Nothing's wrong I just don't know if I'm ready to be responsible for such a little thing..."

Dixie set down on a near by hay bale, "Yeah, I mean this isn't just fun and games anymore. We're not just going to be the guys girls but their wives and all that goes along with that......" She paused, "Not to mention mothers of three little babies. I've never even held a newborn. I've never even baby set."

Daisy said, "I've babysat but this is different, this baby don't go home or we don't go home in a few hours it's our responsibility ALL the time."

As Beth listened to the other two girls her own doubts got stronger, but it was too late now there was nothing they could do about it. Beth looked down and put her hand on her still flat tummy, "I think it's a bit late to think about that now."

Dixie looked down at her beginning to show tummy and sighed, "Yeah, you are right about that."

Sighing Daisy got up from the crate she'd been sitting on saying, "'Least we all got Uncle Jesse to help show us how to do it."

Dixie and Beth both nodded.

Dixie saying, "Yeah, don't think my dad or Beth's mom is gonna be real willing to help."

Daisy felt sorry for the other two, her family was supporting her but they were on their own.

"One thing is for sure, I really don't see us all getting a babysitter at the same time for three babies, basically the same age." Dixie said, "Beth, we were with the guys at the same time. Wonder how close we'll have them?"

Beth shrugged, "Likely within a couple weeks at the most. I've heard mama talk about some babies being that late past when they was supposed to be born."

Dixie and Daisy looked at her like she had three heads. Dixie exclaimed, "That far PAST time? I'm not at all sure I want to 'play' this game anymore."

Beth nodded miserably, not thrilled with the idea either, "Too late to decide that now."

Daisy trying to be optimistic and lift the other girls spirits said, "Maybe they'll be a little early, I've heard of that happening and the babies were fine."

Dixie replied, "Well, that scares me. I think I'd be more happy with in a day or so of the date. Ya'll know we're gonna need to see Doc soon."

Daisy said, "Yeah...Uncle Jesse ain't gonna let it go much longer before he makes us all an appointment himself."

Dixie and Beth whirled to face Daisy eyes wide Dixie said, "He wouldn't?..."

Daisy said, "He would....." She paused, "To make sure the babies are alright, you can bet he would!"

Dixie replied, "With Mary Lynn working there it will be all over the County before we get to the garage from Doc's." She knew Mary Lynn had a thing for Luke and if she could stir trouble for him since he wasn't seeing her then she would.

Beth looked down at her hand still on her flat tummy saying, "It's only a matter of time before it is anyway..."

Daisy nodded, covering up the boxes again now looking through the baby clothes wasn't so fun, "Let's cover this stuff back up we can get it out and clean it up later, there's still plenty of time."

The three young women worked in silence putting things back as they had been, their minds on the little ones they carried inside them.

01~~~~~~~~~01

The next morning the phone rang before Jesse went out to do his chores, "Duke farm."

The pastor said, "Jesse, this is Pastor Brown. Is Bo or Luke there?"

Jesse replied, "No, they won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

Pastor Brown said, "I was calling to tell them that I am free on the second." he paused, "Jesse you know I'd do anything I could for your family, but I'm concerned about both these marriages."

Jesse said, "The kids told me what you suggested they do, that's why Bo and Luke ain't here. They went to a fishing cabin to give the girls some space for all of 'em to think."

Pastor Brown thought it odd that the boys would leave home completely he said, "Well, I didn't mean for them to do that I just meant they shouldn't go over to the Davenport homes to see the girls."

Jesse almost choked before regaining his composure saying, "The girls are here...."

"There? You mean the girls have moved out of their folks homes? Before the wedding?" Pastor Brown asked full of questions.

Jesse replied, "It seems their parents weren't real fond of their choices as husbands. Daisy and Cooter are living at Luther's."

"Oh my, well that don't sound like either Luther nor Bryan and Ann to kick the girls out over something like that, any idea why they did it?" Pastor Brown asked.

Jesse frowned the Pastor sure was nosy today but he answered somewhat reluctantly, "Seems the youngsters has got themselves in some trouble," he paused, "If you know what I mean."

Pastor Brown was so long in answering that Jesse thought the phones might have went dead but at last pastor Brown said, "Yes, of course....." Pastor Brown cleared his throat, tugged at his collar and said, "Well, ummmm, ........ in that case, I'll be happy to do the weddings?" Pastor Brown now at least understood the boys rush. He respected them for wanting to do the right thing, but, "Jesse, even though it's the 'right' thing to do. It's not always the best solution." he paused again, "You say that Luther and Bryan aren't happy about this, should I expect shotguns?"

"No, no shotguns." Jesse reassured pastor Brown, Jesse continued, "To be honest I am not even sure that the girls parents will be there." If their reactions on the front porch had been any indication Jesse was almost positive they would not be at the wedding.

In town at the phone company May-belle Tillingham one of the biggest gossips in the county and the cousin of Boss Hogg was so engrossed in eaves dropping the Hazzard switchboard was humming with other calls waiting to be put through. May-belle couldn't be bothered with such piddly matters at a time like this! She plugged into six lines of her dearest friends, "Hey, it's me, May-belle. Now you can't tell a livin' soul this, but I KNOW WHY Bo and Luke are gettin' hitched so soon! The girls are knocked up!"

There was six collective exclamations of, "WHAT! Are you sure?"

May-belle said, "Well that's what Jesse Duke just told Pastor Brown. They are talking about the weddings. Jesse said Ann, Bryan and Luther were not at all happy about it, that the they was in 'trouble' and that Anne, Bryan and Luther was less than happy about the weddings." This news set the lines to buzzing more than ever all talking at once. May-belle said, SHHHHHhhh! Keep quiet and I'll see if I can plug ya'll in but you got to stay silent!"

Pastor Brown said with concern, "I was worried about Dixie when we all spoke yesterday. Seems she was ill right after our conversation."

Jesse replied, "They have both gotten to that point, but it should be over soon."

"Really how long has this been going on?" Pastor Brown asked concerned. He knew they'd want to have the weddings before the girls were showing.

Jesse knew his concerns, "All this took place during that strange snow storm."

Pastor Brown said, "Jesse that was August. This is October."

Jesse replied with a loud sigh, "Yes, I know."

The friends that May-belle had plugged in and herself were almost beside themselves with this news each of them doing the math.

Pastor Brown said, "That explains why they were wanting the wedding so soon."

Jesse sighed heavily saying, "Yes."

The phone lines would be buzzing for hours no doubt, the news spreading like wild fire.

As the conversation was winding down May-belle pulled the additional plugs out while still listening herself as each friend wanted to call another friend.

Pastor Brown replied, "Well, tell them I will do the ceremonies."

Jesse replied, "I'll do just that. Thank you Pastor Brown."

"I feel better at least knowing the reasons behind the rush. Have a good day Jesse." Pastor Brown hung up knowing now that Bo and Luke would not be backing out of the weddings. He knew they were raised to do what was expected of them. He had always worried about at least one of them getting into 'trouble' of this nature, but was shocked that it was BOTH boys and at the same time and with cousins from the same family!

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Luke as usual was the first awake. It never mattered how late he stayed up or how much he had to drink. He was always the first of the three up. Shakin' the cobwebs out of his head, Luke got up and eased to the main room. Cooter was asleep in front of the low fire, Bo was in the bed to the side of the room. Luke went over a nudged Bo. As Bo opened his eyes Luke motioned him outside.

Bo closed his eyes and shielded them from the early autumn sun, "What?"

Luke said as he picked up two fishin' poles, "We've been wanting to talk. Cooter won't wake up for awhile, here's our chance."

Bo nodded as he followed Luke to the stream on automatic pilot, still not awake yet.

Luke turned around and caught sight of Bo walking behind him still half asleep and holding his left shoulder. "Bo why are you holding your shoulder?"

"So the bleedin' don't start again if I move it too much." Bo replied automatically.

"Thought so. Bo wake up." Luke said. Luke snapped his fingers in front of Bo's face.

Shoving Luke's hand away Bo grumbled, "I am awake."

"Then, you know you ain't bleedin'." Bo looked at his hand on his shoulder and removed it slowly. Bo looked around confused, then caught sight of the General Lee off in the distance, "Ahh, geesh! This ain't a dream is it? We're really here."

Luke nodded, "Right but I can guess by you thinking you'd been shot that we had the same dream again. Bo there is something strange going on with the girls in the dream."

"Other than they are gonna never let us out of their sights again? Which is Ok by me, being a Marshal ain't all it's cracked up to be and........" Bo was interrupted.

"BO!" Luke said a bit louder than he intended to. "Do you remember seeing the girls when we got home?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded 'yes', "Dixie was huge! She's at least twice as big as Beth, maybe three times!"

Luke frowned at Bo but he had seen the same thing, although Beth was big she was not even close to Dixie's size.

Bo looked over at Luke putting his hands in his hip pockets, "The Bible entry said she had twins."

Luke groaned, "Thanks Bo. I distinctly remember reading that. I had really hoped that Dixie being so worried about showing a bit was just making me see things that weren't there. I appreciate you helping me to see that I seen them correctly."

Bo said, "Well if they were the same size before hand and Dixie is THAT much bigger can you think of any other reason?"

Luke plopped down on a fallen log, "No, Bo I can't."

"Hey! Wait! You are the one telling me its' just a dream." Bo reminded.

Luke threw back, "And, it's always YOU asking me, 'What if it's not just a dream?' Right?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, but it could not be a dream but a time warp sort of."

Rolling his eyes Luke said, "Bo you been watching too much T.V. there's no such thing."

"You got a better explanation?" Bo asked sarcastically.

Luke sighed heavily temporarily thinking like Bo could at times, "I'm not real sure I want an explanation. I mean on the one hand I'm trying to figure out how to work and provide for a wife and child without getting killed. Then, you just reminded me according to the Bible she had twins, so that makes it twice as hard. Now, you got me wondering and every time I see Dix I'm gonna wonder if she's carrying twins. Thanks Bo."

Bo replied, "You're the one who brought it up!"

Luke frowned, he did not want to hear this especially this early in the morning.

"Thought, we were going fishing." Bo reminded Luke hefting his pole up in his hand.

Luke picked up his pole and nodded, "Yeah, but I figured we could talk to. Bo, we don't need this. Lord, knows it's gonna be hard enough with three new babies in the family, .... I don't want to think about four!"

"Then, don't. It's you that is telling me it's just a dream. Besides, if it happened in the dream don't mean it would happen now a hundred years later." Bo said.

Luke looked surprised at Bo. He hated it when Bo made sense but he had made more sense than Luke was this morning. "Your right Bo, I'm just being paranoid or something."

Bo smirked, "Of course you are." it was rare that Luke was wrong and even rarer that he admitted it to Bo at least. Before Luke could retort Bo headed off for the creek again.

Luke smiled at Bo's retreating form. He shook his head and tried his best to forget or at least not worry about the dreams. He headed after Bo to the stream.

01~~~~~~~~01

That morning after breakfast and the dishes being done, the girls unknowing that Dixie and Beth's secret were out, headed to town to do some shopping. In town the beauty shop was buzzing already none of the gossipers paying any attention to the fact that Miss Lulu Hogg was seated there waiting her turn while she looked at a magazine and listened to the gossip. It had taken a bit for Lulu to get the names of those involved in the latest gossip. She had been in the Boar's Nest when the Duke boys announced their engagements, so she knew at least that bit of the tail was true. She also knew those boys. They were good boys no matter what JD and Rosco had to say and Jesse Duke had raised them right. Surely, these young girls were just talking out of ideal jealousy and speculation. She had enough, put down her magazine, stood up and said, "Now, you all just hold on a minute! Those boys are good boys and just because they didn't choose ya'll, then you're trying to cause trouble. Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves, it just maybe those boys have grown up more than the likes of you all. You know it could be that they just happen to want to settle down and stop all their foolishness! Furthermore, I'll be takin' my business elsewhere!" Lulu Hogg storm out of the beauty shop and to her car heading right to the horses mouth. She'd get the truth, then Jesse Duke and the boys could stop this nonsense.

It wasn't long before Lulu was pulling down the driveway and into the Duke yard, Jesse looked up from where he was working on the tractor. Leaving his work he wiped his hands, ambling across the yard toward the car, "Howdy, Lulu." he greeted warmly.

"Hello, Jesse." She said in return.

"What can I do for you today Lulu?" Jesse asked.

Lulu's brow creased, "I'd like to talk to you about something very disturbing if you have the time Jesse."

Jesse held open the back door inviting, "Sure I got the time, c'mon in and have a cup of coffee."

Lulu went into warm cozy kitchen of the Duke farm with Jesse following, washing his hands Jesse retrieved two coffee cups pouring them each some coffee, sitting down at the table with the kind wife of Boss Hogg, "What can I do for you now Lulu?"

Lulu began, "Now, Jesse I know your boys are good boys no matter what JD or Rosco say. If this is none of my business just tell me." She continued on not giving Jesse a chance to get a word in, "I just was at the beauty shop and those busy bodies were talking about the boys engagement. I was there when they announced they was going to marry the Davenport girls. I think that is just so sweet. But, those nosy bodies are trying to spread vicious rumors that the boys got the girls," she lowered her now raised voice to a whisper, "in trouble......."

Jesse frowned nodding it was true and there was no sense trying to cover it up.

Lulu patted his arm, "They're still good boys Jesse. You raised them right."

In town, the three girls were walking down the sidewalk, another young woman who it was known had dated both Duke boys passed giving Dixie and Beth another dirty look.

"You'd think they would be getting over the news of the engagements by now but I feel like someone is gonna scratch my eyes out any second." Beth said.

"By the looks we're getting that might be the nicest thing to happen." Dixie lowered her voice, "But, I got to admit I love that it bothers some of them."

Beth asked, "Like the ones Luke has dated since you've been here?"

Dixie smiled wickedly, "Yes." then, asked, "Is that wrong?"

"Maybe a little, but I feel sort of the same way about the ones that's dated Bo." Beth imitated Dixie's wicked grin adding, "There's just something satisfying about knowing the boys are with US over all THEM."

"Yeah, and once it's out about, ......" Dixie knew Hazzard walls had ears, but knew Beth would know what she meant. "Then, they will also know they aren't just with us, but they will be for a LONG time!"

Beth nodded, 'Yes.'

The three young women were headed into the bank thankful there wasn't a line as they went up to the teller.

The teller Francis Mae Baker or 'Fanny Mae' as she was known to most, smiled, "Congratulations on your engagements ladies and your marriage Daisy."

"Thank you." the three chimed Fanny Mae continued, "The Duke family is expanding by leaps and bounds, first you two and I hear there's two more to arrive a little later on."

Caught off guard, Dixie looked at the other two and then to the teller, "Say, WHAT?"

Fanny repeated, "I understand there are two more Duke's on the way."

Beth was just as shocked as Dixie, she had told Daisy and Dixie it was only a matter of time before the news was out but she had meant once they started showing.

Daisy glared at Fanny Mae asking through clenched teeth, "Where'd you hear THAT?"

Fanny Mae said so sweetly that she was merely dripping with honey, "Why, Dear, it's the talk of the town. What with Luke going off at Ernie for just being 'Ernie' and all, then the fact that you're havin' a double wedding so quickly when no one knew either of you was dating. It just adds up with what I heard."

Not even bothering to finish their business, Dixie and Beth turned on their heels without a word bolting for the door with Daisy following. Out on the sidewalk Daisy said, "What do ya'll want to do now....go back to the farm or what?"

Dixie put a hand on her hip saying "I won't be forced out of town, let's go to the diner and regroup get something to eat maybe."

The other two girls nodded so that is what they did.

Knowing at this time of day the diner wouldn't be crowded. Dixie felt relief to only see the one older waitress out front as they stepped inside. With a sigh of relief, she headed to a back table.

Beth said, "Glad we're the only ones here."

Dixie replied, "Yeah. Can you believe that Ernie's dumb remarks got all the way to the bank. He can't even spell bank. And that teller is too good to step in the Boar's Nest. How?" She quickly hushed as Alice came over with menus.

Daisy waved off the menus, "I'll just take a Coke."

Being too late for breakfast foods, Dixie tried to compose herself, then said, "I'll have a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, onion and mayo." then as an after thought she asked, "Can I get sweet pickle relish and mild peppers on that? and a Pepsi?"

Alice looked across the table, pen poised over pad.

Beth said, "I want a BLT with, extra mayo, mustard, ketchup and some piccalilli relish. Onion rings and a dill pickled with peanut butter if you got it."

Alice tried not to wrinkle her nose at Beth's order then asked, "To drink?"

"Root beer float." Beth replied.

Daisy's was now a bit hungry, "Oh, wait can I get a hot dog, chili mustard, and........."

Dixie interrupted harshly, "Dais, ...... EYYYY!"

Suddenly remembering the incident where Rosco was cooking hot dogs at the jail, "Wait, no that's not a good idea. Make that a BBQ with slaw...... and could I get four or five dill spears with it? And a Sprite?"

Alice had two pages of special orders for three of the weirdest combinations she had ever heard in all her years waiting tables.

Beth looked up suddenly and said to Dixie and Daisy who had their backs turned to the door. "Don't look now but there is Jill Dodson and Linda Mae Jones...."

Daisy turned to look the two girls had seen Beth and was headed over, Daisy muttered, "Oh no, .... this could get ugly."

Jill greeted, "Well, Hi ya'll." she smiled sweet as pie at them but her eyes shot daggers at Beth.

"Ya'll really must come over sometime so we can catch up it's been ever so long since we talked." Linda Mae chirped, her voice was so sweet it would have melted butter but the look she gave Dixie threatened to kill the Davenport girl dead.

It was Daisy who replied, "None of use 'talked' in school. Why should we now?"

Linda Mae replied, "Oh, I think me and Dixie have a lot in common."

Dixie said coldly knowing that Luke had dated Linda and that she was in the Boar's Nest when he announced their very short engagement. "I don't know anything we have in common."

"Well, Sugar there is a certain Duke that has a little birth mark right on his left cheek, ........ and I don't mean under his eye, ........ But, what I'm interested in is the fact that there's been many a girl who tried to hook Bo and Luke. None have succeeded. So tell me how'd you two set them up to get yourselves pregnant?" Linda asked point blank.

Dixie stood up, whirling around fast as lightening knocking Linda down with a solid right cross, "Shut up bi---!"

Beth hurried around the table taking Dixie by the arm while Daisy grabbed hold of the other before Dixie could pounce more worried that she'd hurt herself or the baby than what she'd do to Linda.

Linda was on her feet and fighting like a girl trying to pull Daisy, Beth or Dixie's hair. With Daisy on one arm and Beth on the other Dixie couldn't get to Linda, but was telling her off in no uncertain terms!

Jill looked at Beth, "That's really low to get a man by trappin' him!"

Beth knew Jill tended to be all talk and no action. She mistakenly let go of Dixie's right arm as she headed toward Jill, "YOU got NO right!"

That was the opening Dixie wanted. No one could say she wasn't Cooter's sister, or for that matter Luther's daughter as she pulled away from Daisy, put her hands around Linda's throat and began banging her head on the table.

Just now, Bo, Luke and Cooter were heading into town square from their time away to think.

Enos was on his way to the diner to pick up Rosco and Boss Hogg's lunch about the time Alice ran out on the street motioning him to hurry.

Seeing the commotion, Luke said, "Bo pull over."

Bo did and all three guys jumped out of the General Lee ready to help Enos with whatever situation that had caused such a ruckus this early in the day.

"Possum on a gum-bush!" Enos exclaimed at the sight that met the four guys eyes as they ran into the diner.

Dixie bashing Linda's head into the diner table over and over again.

Beth and Daisy were keeping Jill at bay making it a fair fight, spotting Enos and the boys Jill went to run over but 'accidentally' tripped over Beth's foot.

"Ya'll stop! Dixie let her go now. I don't want to arrest you but I will!" Enos yelled above Linda's pained yelps.

Enos's pleas went unnoticed by the two females who were fighting. The only one's attention he got was Jill's and Alice's who were both trying to tell him something that he wasn't interested in.

Luke swore as he hit the door seeing the going's on.

Dixie was intent on adjusting Linda's attitude.

Seeing that Enos wasn't getting anywhere with his pleas, Luke grabbed hold of Dixie's wrist speaking firmly, "Dixie stop it!" Dixie wasn't listening though and kept right on adjusting Linda's attitude until Luke ripped her away, "Dixie! I said stop!"

Dixie stilled when Luke's voice registered.

Cooter asked, "What the he-- is going on here?"

Dixie stopped long enough to say, "Witch, accused me of trappin' YOU!"

Luke may have had a hold on Dixie but closed his eyes and swore just the same.

Jill was insisting that Daisy and Beth had assaulted her, showing hands full of hair that had been pulled out.

A day late and a dollar short is when Rosco showed up after being called by the cook / owner of the diner.........

"Awright!......" Rosco came in the door hollering.

He didn't get to finish, before Jill had pounced, "Look what they did Rosco, we were attacked!" Jill was screaming pointing at Beth and Daisy.

Linda had managed to straighten up her face bloody from Dixie's 'adjustment' and red finger marks around her throat where Dixie had hold banging her head on the table.

Rosco held up his hand to quiet Jill and the others who were now trying to defend themselves, "Hush!" When none of them quieted down he pulled out his pear handled revolver shooting a round into the ceiling, "I said hush!, now what is going on?"

By this time the owner had come out, "They was having themselves a bar room brawl. Messed up my place now I'll have to close likely the rest of the day to clean up the mess. Gonna lose money and the repairs won't be cheap."

Rosco took in the appearance of the five young ladies, he'd had enough from the Davenport girls and Daisy the last couple of months while the boys was in jail. He was tired of messing with them he said, "Alright you three have caused me nothing but grief the last couple of months and I've had enough! You're ALL under arrest."

Rosco saw eight sets of eyes turn his way and eight stories began.

Luke had Dixie in one hand and Linda in the other. He swore loudly and asked, "Arrest? WHO? and for WHAT?"

"Them three trouble makers!, for disturbing the peace, breaking up this E-stablishment and for making Enos late with my lunch! I'm done plumb near starved to death." Rosco took Dixie from Luke waving his gun at Daisy and Beth let's go!"

They all looked at the guys for help...

Enos added and after talking to Alice, "And, these two for starting trouble with them to begin with."

Rosco glared at Enos, but let it slide. That meant bail times FIVE not three.

Luke and Cooter said jointly, "We'll be right behind you."

For the first time today Dixie realized that she might have pushed it a bit too far!

The owner came out with the girls order, "What am I supposed to do with their orders? They are three of the strangest I've EVER seen."

Rosco said, "I don't care what you do, they're under arrest!"

The owner shook his head looking at the boys, "I at least want paid for it!"

"I'll pay for it, ya'll go on with the girls I'll be there in a sec." Bo said taking out his wallet as Rosco was 'escorting' the five young ladies out with Luke and Cooter following.

Bo nearly gagged as the owner read each order off to him as he paid for them. Once he got them he headed toward the jail.

Cooter was asking, "What do I have to do to get my wife, sister and cousin out?"

Luke remained quiet for a minute to see what luck Cooter had.

Rosco replied, "Well, there ain't a judge serving this county that is gonna take your word any of them will show up. So ya better go get their folks or hope you money is real green!"

Cooter and Luke swore in unison.

Enos had placed Jill and Linda upstairs while Rosco put Daisy, Beth and Dixie in the two cells downstairs.

Bo came in with the three orders of food, "Can they at least have their food? Ain't nobody else gonna eat this and we all been taught not to waste food."

Rosco had heard the owner list the orders, he didn't think even Boss Hogg would eat any of that! "You can give it to them then."

Bo, Luke and Cooter all followed Rosco back downstairs with the food Bo said, "Who got the BLT and Onion rings?"

Beth put her hand through the bars, "That's mine."

"Cheese burger with lettuce, tomato, onion and mayo with sweet pickle relish and mild peppers?" Dixie reached for the plate, "Mine".

Bo was nearly gagging again at least Daisy's order sounded normal, "BBQ, dill spears and slaw must be yours Daisy?" he handed the plate through the bars.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, but fellas you ain't just gonna leave us here to eat it are you?"

Rosco replied, "I sure ain't takin' THEIR word ya'll show for court!"

"We'll get Uncle Jesse to come get ya'll." Cooter wanted to reach through the bars and put a reassuring hand on his wife but Rosco was watching and he knew better than to cross the red line.

Back at the farm Lulu was just leaving the farm, not knowing what to make of the gossip she'd heard that morning being true, neither her nor Jesse knowing what was going on in town.

At the jail, Rosco insisted, "I'll need to contact Luther for Dixie, Bryan for Beth and Jesse for Daisy there."

Dixie and Beth both exclaimed, "You can't call our dads!"

Dixie added, "I'd rather stay here."

"Me too!" Beth said.

Daisy was the only one of them not protesting about Jesse being called.

"No!" Bo.

Rosco said, "You heard the ladies! Now if you'll kindly leave the premises."

"There ain't NO way I'm leavin'!" Luke said.

"Me neither!" said Bo.

Cooter seen this going down hill fast, "Why can't you call Uncle Mr. Jesse for them all?"

Rosco said, "Jesse ain't Dixie and Beth's father he's only responsible for Daisy."

Bo pointed out, "They're ALL adults ain't nobody really responsible for them they just need bail."

Luke cut in before Bo could make Rosco madder, "Uncle Jesse will make sure they all come to court. Is there really a reason to call Luther and Bryan?"

Rosco frowned. Luke had a point. "He better have cash. I know Luther and Bryan have cash."

Cooter, Luke and Bo reached for money in their pockets and said, "So do we."

Rosco replied with an evil grin, "Ya'lls money ain't no good here. I'd just as soon lock ya'll up too for being in the fight than deal with you now."

"What does it matter WHO'S money it is?" Luke fumed.

Rosco was starting to really get under his skin.

Cooter growled.

"Gheet...Cooter Davenport, don't you threaten me! I'll throw you UNDER the jail." Rosco said taking a step back just the same not sure if Cooter'd had his shots or not!

"You go right ahead! ROSCO! Just let them girls go!" Cooter was seething mad.

Luke jumped in, "Right, lock us up! Let them go!"

Bo wasn't so sure they had the right idea, but he'd rather be locked up than have the girls behind bars in their conditions, "Yeah! You're always trying to lock Me 'N Luke up anyway here's your chance! We're giving you a freebie!"

Rosco replied, "Ya'll WERE involved! I can just as easily arrest ya'll too. Then, where would you be?"

Luke knew that answer, 'screwed'! He said, "Bo, pipe down for once!"

Bo replied, "But,. . . LUKE!"

Rosco was tired of the trouble making Davenports and said, "That's enough!" Opening a cell door he said, "You boys get in there, and Daisy you come out here. I'm gonna put you in with Dixie and Beth."

Cooter said, "What about our phone call?"

"Phone call my foot!" Rosco said.

Luke said, "You can't just put us in jail too!"

"Watch me!" Said Rosco.

Bo replied, "Wait, you're supposed to let them go if you keep us."

Rosco replied, "WRONG!" then added, "My jail. My rules."

Luke swore!

Rosco locked the cell door with the three young men inside then ushered Daisy into the other cell with Dixie and Beth. "Now I want ya'll to jist hush! and quit disturbin' the peace."

Cooter was the one that swore this time.

Rosco had them and he wasn't gonna let them go no two ways about it.

Cooter swore, looked at Daisy, Dixie and Beth behind the bars next to them. "Can I make a call?"

Rosco grinned counting the dollar signs. He handed Cooter the phone.

Cooter looked at Bo and Luke, "Who's Jesse gonna listen to more?" he knew the answer even before he asked the question.

Luke took the phone from Cooter just as Jesse answered at the farm, "Duke farm Jesse speaking."

Luke said, "Hi Uncle Jesse, it's Luke..."

Jesse didn't like the tone of Luke's voice, his big toe had been bothering him for the last hour or so, "Luke what's wrong...where are you?"

Luke swallowed and looked at the others before answering, "In jail."

Jesse nearly exploded, "What? How in tar-nation did you get arrested you were supposed to be up to the cabin?"

Luke held the phone away from his ear, the others could hear Jesse plain as day. When he'd calmed down, Luke continued, "We came into town to get some things...there was a ruckus at the diner we seen Enos going to check it out and went to help."

"How did that get ya'll arrested?" Jesse asked, though he knew he didn't want to know.

Luke sighed, "The girls was into it with Jill Dodson and Linda Mae Jones. Rosco arrested them and we tried to bargain with him, us for the girls, but he locked us up too instead of letting the girls out."

Jesse shook his head, "HOW do ya'll get into these messes? So, now ya'll got the girls locked up tooooo? I'm not just coming after you two anymore but Dixie and Beth too?"

Luke knew better than to correct that it was the girls who got arrested first and basically got them arrested, but he knew somehow Jesse would blame them from the get - go. He was still holding the phone out pretty far as he added, "And Cooter and Daisy."

"DAISY? Now, you've all gone too far. I got me a mind to just let you ALL stay there!" Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse it weren't our fault, it was......" Luke didn't get to finish what he was saying, before Jesse interrupted.

"It's never your faults is it?" Jesse was more than a little peeved after hearing what Lulu had to say but finally said, "I'll be there directly to get ya'll." With that Jesse hung up not giving Luke a chance to say anything more.

Luke hung the phone up, gave it back to Rosco and set down on the bunk.

Beth asked, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." Luke said flatly.

The others all knew by the look on Luke's face they were likely going to be there awhile Bo said, "Might as well get comfortable." With that he layed down on half of the bunk Luke was sitting on and propped his feet up on the wall.

Luke glared at him, "Get your feet down."

Bo frowned then moved his feet without an argument. "He was that mad?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

Cooter was still standing at the cell door not believing how fast things went down hill.

Dixie said quietly, "And how mad at me are you?"

Luke shook his head and sighed, "I'm not."

Dixie said, "You sure? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me loosing my cool with Linda Mae."

Daisy said from against the wall, "She deserved it, she had no right startin' things with you and Beth."

Luke, Bo and Cooter all looked over into the next cell saying at the same time, "What'd she say?"

Dixie replied, "Well there was mention of a little birth mark then we were asked how WE set ya'll up to get pregnant?"

Rosco was across the jail area but heard Dixie's last word, "Preg, ....... WHAT!" He asked before getting choked and going into a coughing fit before he figured out who the 'WE' was in Dixie's statement to Luke.

All of them looked over at Rosco who was still about to cough up a lung, finally he got himself under control, "Ooh, .... ggit, .... pregnant? Ooum, ... Jesse's gonna be mad as old wet hen!" Rosco was muttering, now it made sense why they all wanted to call Jesse instead of Bryan and Luther, who were no doubt more than peeved.

Luke shook his head. If the 'cat' wasn't out of the 'bag', it was NOW! He replied, "Jesse was already madder than a wet hen, and THIS surely didn't help!"

"Kit, Kit, Kit!" Rosco giggled, "I just bet it surely didn't! So who's the lucky couple? Surely that's not why, .... Oooo, oooo, oooo! That's why you two got hitched!" Rosco may have been slow but he even seen the look on their faces, but he also saw all the girls hands go toward their stomachs, then suddenly jerk back as if they were burnt, then they all turned beat red in the face.

Enos was on the steps having missed most of the conversation, "Got hitched, why?" he asked only hearing the last of Rosco's sentence.

Daisy had felt bad about hurting Enos when she'd told him about marrying Cooter but she felt that he deserved to know, summoning up her courage she said, "Enos, I'm pregnant with Cooter's child."

Enos replied, "Pregnant? with Cooter's WHAT? Opossum on a gum bush!" he turned twelve shades of red and purple before asking, "How did that happen?"

Rosco was still wondering who the 'we' was in Dixie's statement. "So if Daisy is pregnant. And Dixie said, 'we'? Then, does that mean your BOTH? NO way! Dixie I've never known Luther to let you date anyone. The only one you've even been around IS, .........."

Luke closed his eyes and dropped his head for the briefest second before taking a deep breath and said, "Ok, ...... here's the thing, ….. during that snow storm when me n' Bo and the girls went missing, ..... we was holed up in a cabin and we ah..... found a very pleasant way to pass the time until the snow melted or we were 'rescued'."

Rosco for once was stunned into complete silence, all poor Enos could say was, "Opossum on a gum-bush!" neither had expected this. "But, Daisy? You were out looking for the boys then, in Dixie. And Cooter you had the wrecker looking for the girls."

Rosco asked still not seeing the whole picture. "So who is the lucky couple exactly?"

Luke sighed, "Me and Dixie and....."

Before Luke could say more, upstairs there was a yell from Lulu Hogg, "JD!, are you here?" not getting an answer or seeing anyone upstairs Lulu came down the stairs to the cell area after being told by Jill and Linda Mae that Rosco was there, "Rosco are you...." Lulu paused at the gate, "Rosco P. Coltrane you let those children out of there right this minute!"

"B...but Lulu they was breaking the law." Rosco said.

Hands on hips Lulu said, "Rosco you open those cells or I'm moving JD in with you!"

Before Rosco could say anything Jesse came down the stairs behind Lulu, "Rosco just exactly what did they do?"

To the people behind bars surprised pleasure, Lulu replied, "Now, that just don't matter. Cause he's fixin' to open BOTH these doors right now."

Rosco looked sheepishly, torn between doing his 'duty', at least as he seen fit, by holding all eight people for bail or letting these six go to keep his brother-in-law and boss from eating him out of house and home.

Luckily for Rosco, Boss Hogg had heard Lulu come in calling for him and was on his way down the steps in behind his wife, who was still standing on his side of the gate, "Lulu, Sugar Plumb, what's the fuss about?"

"The fuss is about, these children being locked up like criminals." Lulu pointed at Dixie and Beth continuing, "And those poor girls with child too, a cell is no place for them."

That was too much information for even Boss Hogg's mind to absorb that quick. "With child? Who?"

Luke rolled his eyes, shook his head and said with a loud sigh, "Well, there goes getting married before the Tri - Counties knew it." Luke knew that between Boss Hogg, Rosco, and Lulu there would be no stopping the now facts, not just the rumors.

Jesse sighed softly, then said, "Rosco are you gonna let 'em go or am I gonna let 'em go?"

Rosco looked toward Boss Hogg for the answer.

Lulu glared at her husband, "JDDddddd!" She carried out the last letter of his name, "So help me, either they go or you move in with Rosco and Momma!"

JD gasped as he had already figured on at least hundred dollar fine for each of the eight arrestees. "Oh, alright alright! Rosco, who done what to whom here?"

Rosco turned to Enos since he was at the diner first.

Enos said still disheartened by Daisy and Cooter's news, "It seems the girls upstairs said some stuff. I don't know who started it, but when I got there the five of them were in a brawl that equaled a Sat. night fight at the Boar's Nest." He pointed toward Bo, Luke and Cooter, "They came in behind me and was trying to get these girls off the two upstairs and that's about when the Sheriff showed up." He would let Rosco take it from there.

Rosco picked up the story saying, "When we got them all settled down, I arrested 'em fer disturbin' the peace and bustin' up the place."

Boss was about to say that the charges stayed and that the girls would have to stay in jail but one look at Lulu changed his mind, "Alright let 'em go. But Jesse its on your head if they don't show up for court!"

"Just get me the 'Personal Recognizance Bond' paperwork. They ain't never NOT showed up if I gave my word they'd be there." Jesse said as Rosco finally unlocked the bottom gate for Jesse to go upstairs with him to sign the paperwork.

"The stuff is upstairs." Rosco said as Jesse, Lulu, Boss and him headed upstairs leaving Enos alone with the three couples.

Jesse called back, "We'll be right back 'kids'."

Rosco asked on the way upstairs, "What about the other two girls?"

Boss said, "Leave 'em where they are until their own families come to get them."

Rosco nodded, getting out the paperwork for Jesse to sign.

Meanwhile, downstairs Enos looked over at the cells mainly at Daisy with the saddest hound dog eyes any of them had ever seen.

Daisy looked at Cooter. She whispered, "Ahh, brother."

Cooter looked back at Daisy, he felt bad about hurting Enos too.

Upstairs Jesse had signed the papers stating that he would make sure that Dixie and Beth were in court.

You could cut the tension in the downstairs area with a knife, before finally Rosco came back down, key in hand.

He opened both cell doors with a bit of a grumble.

Luke put his arm around Dixie as they started up the stairs, "Ready to go home?"

It had only been about four hours since the incident began and Dixie replied, "More than ready."

Luke reminded her, "The next time, and there will be a next time, that I do something stupid to get in here, just remember how easy this whole mess was to get into."

Dixie nodded and replied a bit shier than normal, "OK."

As they topped the steps Luke still had his arm around Dixie as they entered the booking room smiling at each other. Luke had temporarily forgotten that Jill and Linda Mae were still behind bars of the upstairs cell.

Jill and Linda Mae saw all six of the others coming up from the cells downstairs and Jill demanded, "What're they doing out?"

Rosco turned to the cell, "Goin' home...Jesse done come to get them."

"But they started it!" Linda Mae was outraged it had been Dixie that had attacked her first.

Rosco said, "Well, you still need to have someone come get ya'll."

Linda Mae went off like no one had seen her go off before, "Ya'll are just lettin' Dixie and Beth go cause they are whores and got knocked up!"

Dixie had let go of Luke's hand and Beth of Bo's both were at the cell trying to 'reach out and touch' Linda Mae, "You little bi---!"

Linda Mae was wise enough to back up, as Jill had stepped to the side, both fearing what would be done if Dixie or Beth go a hold on them.

Jesse glared at the boys, "BOYS!"

Luke and Bo were in motion even before Jesse spoke.

Cooter was glad Daisy was staying out of it, but he wondered at the same time if maybe he should be helping Bo and Luke with his sister and cousin.

"Beth, Honey, c'mon...." Bo was pleading, trying to coax Beth away from the cell.

Luke reached in the cell and got Dixie's hands that were trying to get a hold of Linda, he hissed, "Dix! Jesse and Lulu can only do so much here! For goodness sake would you stop?"

Dixie glared at him, "No!" She hissed! "She's got her nerve! Wanting to brag about your birth mark and now thinking it is her place to tell OUR business. Let me at her for just two minutes!"

Luke looked at Cooter and Jesse, his eyes nearly pleading for help with Dixie. Luke turned three shades of red and almost purple if Linda Mae hadn't been a woman he would a decked her himself, "WHAT?" Instead he pointed his finger at the two girls still behind bars saying between clenched teeth, "They did NOT trap us! You might wanna learn to keep your mouths shut!"

Linda Mae replied, "SURELY, you don't want a brat and an old lady to tie YOU down."

"Surely I DO, when my WIFE is more of a woman than you'll ever know how to be!" Luke shot back, "When you get out of diapers call me!"

Linda Mae let fly a string of curse words like Hazzard had never heard in mixed company! Linda Mae repeated what she'd said in the diner earlier, "I still think despite all this we should get together and chat Dixie, compare more notes on Luke like the birth mark on his left cheek and I still don't mean the one under his eye."

Luke swore both at Linda's remarks and Dixie trying even harder to get her hands on Linda Mae.

Rosco yelled, "ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH!"

Dixie fumed, "Oh but no it's NOT!" she was fighting against Luke and trying the impossible to get at Linda. Anger and hormones had taken over.

Beth had stopped her tirade, seeing that Dixie was still at it and going to get herself in a whole heap of trouble, "Dixie quit it before you get thrown back in there!"

Jesse seeing that Luke and Beth was having no luck with Dixie and that Rosco was getting riled again, he went and took Dixie by the shoulders firmly saying in a commanding tone, "Stop it Dixie!"

No one else in the room would have likely gotten through to Dixie at this point, but Jesse's calm voice did.

Dixie replied so calmly that Luke now knew what he did to Bo at times like this, "She has NO right!"

Jesse nodded as he looked over her shoulder to the other two girls, "You are right about that. Just remember, you can still turn around and walk out of here with Luke or you can stay here with them."

That was the sort of logic that got through to Dixie. He made perfect sense. She relaxed, turned around and went to Luke who had stepped back a bit to let Jesse deal with her.

Luke said quietly, "Come on."

Jesse watched them go wondering what sort of temper a child from this pairing would have. One thing was sure, he'd need the patience of a saint!

The other two couples didn't waste any time following Luke and Dixie out.

Beth was so quiet Bo was worried he asked, "Something wrong babe?"

Beth shook her head 'no' hearing Bo's worried tone, "No just thinking about what Jill and Linda Mae were saying and every time I do it makes me so mad I could chew nails and spit horse shoes!"

Bo replied, "It weren't no ones fault those rubbers failed. I mean none of us have ever had that happen, let alone twice!"

"Yeah once wasn't enough! You had to try it a second time." Said Cooter.

Bo turned to look over his shoulder at Cooter giving him a nasty look resisting the urge to retort and ask Cooter how many times it took him to be successful in getting Daisy pregnant. That was not a conversation any of the girls needed right now. It would also start World War III between the three boys. Seeing the 'look', and knowing what could come of it, Bo merely glared at Cooter.

From the garage, Bryan had stopped in to get a tire repair by Luther. While he waited he saw the three couples and Jesse exist the Courthouse, "What do you make of that?"

Luther looked up and replied, "Probably them two boys in trouble again and they drug Cooter into it no doubt!"

Bryan nodded.

Luther replied, "I'll be sure to ask Rosco soon."

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

02 November -- Modern

The days and the rumors flew mixing with the few facts only people closest to the Davenports and Dukes could get out of them.

Cooter came downstairs the stairs early the morning that Bo, Luke, Beth and Dixie were to be married. He frowned watching Luther clean his shotgun with a second beside the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Getting these all nice and clean." Luther replied.

"Why?" Cooter asked not wanting the answer.

"Dixie is still my girl. There is NO way I'm gonna let that DUKE run out on her. This one is for you." Luther said.

Cooter shook his head 'no'.

Luther glared at his son and snarled, "Don't shake your head no at me boy!"

"I don't think guns will be necessary, Luke will not try to avoid his responsibility." Cooter said.

Luther huffed, "Don't give me that! Any man who will break your trust is capable of anything. You'll learn that."

Cooter sighed it was going to be a long day, he said quietly, "What good will making a fiasco out of the day do? Nothing! that's what, it will only upset Dixie. I know what has happened ain't right it ain't right between me and Daisy either but I think ya should let Dixie have her day."

Daisy had started down the stairs and stopped to listen to the conversation below.

"Have HER day, well, .... I think that she has had her day and night too. But, those Duke boys ain't never followed through with nothing. You KNOW how they are with girls, they are either one likely to run off with the preachers daughter while waiting on your sister to walk down the isle! and you KNOW that!" Luther said getting louder as he went.

Cooter shook his head, "If you really believe that, you haven't taken the time to really look into your little girls eyes when she looks at Luke. Or better yet look at her when she knows he's watching her."

"That don't mean nothin! Just because she's all googly eyed over him don't mean he's that way and will stick by her!" Luther said.

Daisy came the rest of the way down the stairs. She looked at both Cooter and Luther but remained silent for the moment.

Cooter said, "I've seen Luke with a lot of girls. I've never seen him like this. It actually blows my mind, but he does love her and will stay by her."

"Sure of that?" Luther asked still skeptical, sitting down the gun he'd been cleaning. "I still say we'll need these....."

Daisy looked at Luther, "You nor Jesse needed them with us. You won't need them with the boys either."

Cooter waited to see what Luther would say as he looked up at her from his chair.

Daisy also waited, sure that there were things Luther wanted to say but he'd been thus far keeping them to himself and being nice to her.

"Now I know Jesse tried hard with those boys. But, Luke especially, has a reputation. Not to mention at least two of those kids in the orphanage could be his, I understand. Then, there is the fact that he is nearly FIVE years older than Dixie!" Luther said.

Daisy wasn't sure exactly how much older Luke was, but knew it wasn't that much. "I know he is older, but it's not five years, besides they are both adults."

"Dixie is NOT an adult she's still a child, ..... MY child." Luther snarled.

Cooter broke in still trying to reason with his irate father, "Yes, she is an adult she's over 18 whether you like it or not, … the law says she can do as she pleases, without your consent."

"It's not MY fault they keep messing with the laws. They should go back to kids being minors until they are 21, women don't need to vote and if I had my way about it I'd seen her locked in a chastity belt until she was at LEAST 21."

Daisy nor Cooter could believe their ears. Daisy having been brought up to respect her elders was trying to keep quiet but her raging hormones from the pregnancy wouldn't let her, "Luther Davenport that is the most sexist, male chauvinist thing I have ever heard you say!"

"That's not sexist. Just the facts. Kids and women should be seen not heard. The old ways were best. They knew what they were doing back then. Just like those patterns of things your great great great great grandfather made. You saw his books, that stuff was used a hundred years ago or so." Luther said.

Cooter nodded, the designs in the book were extremely well done, "They were fine designs and I am sure his craftsman ship was equally as fine."

Daisy was fuming and cut in, "Seen and not heard? They had no idea! what they were doing back then if they had then women would have got more of a say instead of being men's slaves!"

Luther frowned, "A woman is needed to clean, cook, keep a bed warm at night and bare a man's children. But that is a woman and a wife's duties, NOT a child's."

"I sure as heck am glad your son don't think like that!" Daisy practically yelled, Luther was just too much today he was pushing all her buttons.

Cooter put his around around Daisy, "Shhhh. You don't need to get upset." then he turned to Luther, "We're heading over to the to help get things set up and make sure everything is ready. No one has excluded you in this, but if you are insisting taking those with you I'll be sure to have Rosco outside."

Luther looked to the side of him where the guns sat, then at Cooter, his son's serious expression, "Fine I'll leave them." he huffed.

Cooter nodded, taking Daisy's hand he gently pulled her toward the door, "C'mon Daisy we best get going to see if the girls need your help and if the guys need mine." continuing, "We'll see you there Dad."

"Yeah." Luther said. He still wasn't sure about this, but thought he might just put one of the shotguns behind the seat of the wrecker just in case those boys got out of line.

In the roadrunner Daisy looked over at Cooter sighing, "Sorry I flipped out but Luther was sounding like a neanderthal."

Cooter reached over patting Daisy's shoulder, "It's ok, he deserved every word. He's got to understand that Dixie is all grown up now and doesn't need Daddy to live her life for her."

Daisy nodded silently glad Jesse realized that she loved him and still needed him but he allowed her to live her own life.

At Jesse's things were a different sort of bad. Dixie and Beth were insisting that Bo and Luke couldn't see them before the wedding. Jesse and the boys wanted them to eat breakfast. With the farm house being small, Jesse sent the boys to the front porch to eat and dared them back in the house without telling him.

Cooter and Daisy pulled up at the farm, noticing that Bo and Luke were on the porch eating as they got out. "Things get too hot for ya'll in the kitchen?" Cooter teased.

Luke and Bo shook their heads, 'no'.

Luke glared at Cooter before saying, "Uncle Jesse has to have the patience of a Saint."

Bo added, "You know they even have him on this 'we can't see them' kick."

Daisy eyed them saying, "It's tradition and they are having a real wedding, so wanting to keep it that way is understandable." As an after thought Daisy looked at Cooter beside her kissing him, "Not that our wedding wasn't real, it was and it was just right for us....but you know what I meant."

Cooter did know what she meant and also knew that she was dying to get right in the middle of all the commotion in the house. He smiled at her then pulled her back for another kiss, "I know what you meant. I'll stay out here where it's 'safe'. Go on."

Daisy kissed him again softly, "You can be on guard duty." with those parting words she went inside.

Cooter smiled as she darted through the door closing the wooden door behind her. He looked at Luke, "I guess that coffee I was gonna ask for is out of the question."

Bo, Luke, and Cooter laughed.

Daisy barely opened the door several minutes later, handing out the old metal coffee pot and another cup. "Thought you all may want some more coffee."

"You read my mind Sugar." Cooter said taking the coffee pot and cup from her.

Daisy darted back in side closing the wooden door once more, Bo grumbled watching her go, "I guess using the bathroom is out of the question too."

Cooter and Luke nodded, 'yes'.

Bo pouted a bit, "I'll be really glad when this is all over."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "It's just BEGINNING, Bo."

Cooter nodded in agreement.

"What do ya mean, Luke?" Bo asked. Thinking that once the wedding was over that everything would smooth out. He and Beth could share the same bed, and, ..... He stopped his thought process there, switching to thoughts of the cabin and the night of the snow storm. The images these thoughts brought on cause a welcomed stirring in his loins. It took several minutes to hear the end of Luke's reply.

"...... 2 o'clock feedings, diapers, colic, mood swings, not to mention the births themselves." Luke finished.

Cooter nodded, "Life as we knew it, Buddy-roe is over."

Bo whimpered a little then, thoughts of the cabin invaded his mind, "It'll all be worth it though being able to have Beth beside me for the taking anytime I please."

Cooter replied, "I think Beth might have a bit to say about all that."

Before Bo could reply, Luke got a far away look on his face, "Bo, I was meanin' to talk to you up at the cabin the other night but we got other things straightened out. Cooter you may think I'm crazy, he--, even Bo may, if he didn't have the same dream but, ......"

Bo for the first time remembered the dream he'd had the night before talking to the preacher.

"But dang it I got to ask. Did you have a dream the night before we talked to Pastor Brown?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded, 'yes', "Yeah, it was in Centennial time again."

Nodding, Luke asked, "Is it just the fact that Dixie was horrified about showing before we went to bed? or did you notice anything about the girls in the dream?"

Bo nodded 'yes', "Dixie was a lot bigger than Beth or Daisy either one."

Luke frowned a part of him had hoped it was just him that had had the dream, "That's what I dreamed too."

Cooter just gave them a look wondering why all of a sudden they were so concerned about a couple dreams.

Bo then remembered seeing Beth dressed in several layers of centennial era clothes, but even they didn't do anything to hid her swollen abdomen and though he thought her just as beautiful, the realization that 'his' Beth would soon look like THAT sunk in. Bo swallowed hard, "Luke, are you sure we're up for this?"

Luke shrugged replying, "It don't matter now does it?"

Bo shook his head 'no' saying, "No, but I don't care, I love Beth with all my heart."

Luke nodded he felt the same about Dixie, Cooter breathed a sigh he was glad that the things he'd told Luther before leaving to come over were true.

Jesse called from inside the house, "Daisy and the girls went out the back door. Ya'll need to get in here and get ready. It won't do for ya'll to even be close to being late today!" He knew Bryan, and especially Luther, would think the worse even if they were only ON time.

Luke stood up, squared his shoulders, then looked at Cooter, "How'd you make it through this part?"

Cooter said, "I love Daisy as much as ya'll love Dixie and Beth. As soon as she told me, .... there was no question about what we were doing, and we took off for Chickamahoney." Cooter held the door open for the grooms, "C'mon let's get going."

Luke knew he had to hold it together for Bo, but his nerves were really acting up, more so even than when he had to tell Luther he'd not only slept with Dixie but that she was havin' his child. "Sort of wished we'd took that option ourselves." Referring to going to Chickamahoney.

Bo rolled his eyes, "Beth wouldn't hear of it. Said she had to see the looks on her friends' faces...."

Luke could just imagine some of the looks they all would get by several of their 'friends' namely some ex-girl-friends! He thought to himself, _'I'm NOT gonna make it.'_

"I call dibs on the shower." Bo said as he went into the bathroom to get ready.

Luke frowned if he didn't know better he'd swear he was having 'morning sickness'. Ten minutes later Bo came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, heading for their room to get dressed while Luke went in the bathroom for a shower. Luke found he was bodily going through the motions of getting ready, while his mind was full of thoughts. On any given day Luke could start after Bo and still be ready first, but Bo was already shining his boots and the shower was still running.

Bo looked up at Cooter, "You might want to yell at Luke. It's getting late."

Cooter nodded. Heading toward the bathroom Cooter saw steam coming out from around the bathroom door. "Luke shake a leg, you'll be late!"

Luke started from the daze he had been in when Cooter banged on the door and yelled, turning off the water he hollered back, "I'll be right out!" Stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist Luke wiped the steam from the mirror with his forearm looking at his reflection, "Just a few more hours." he told the reflection staring back at him. He reached back and opened the bathroom door letting the steam out so that he could see to shave.

Jesse came out of his room seeing a flood of steam coming out of the bathroom. Not realizing that Luke had been in the shower so long exclaimed, "What in the world?" He was used to Luke usually being in a hurry and being in and out of the shower.

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jesse's voice, glad that he hadn't been shaving, he poked his head out into the hall, "I just got out of the shower Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked at his pocket watch then back at Luke, "Hurry up Luke, we need to get there in plenty of time."

Nodding 'ok' Luke went back into the bathroom shaving quickly, then went to his and Bo's room dressing in the new suit bought just especially for today.

Bo looked over at Luke and the small pieces of toilet tissue dotted with blood stuck to his neck. Luke taught him to shave and NEVER cut himself. Bo said, "What'd you shave with Luke, .... a weedeater?"

Luke looked over at Bo scowling, "No, I guess I was a little too distracted and wasn't careful enough."

Bo shook his head he'd not seen Luke this way in a long time and could not help rubbing it in, "Sure you weren't lookin' for a way out?"

Luke glared at him.

Jesse was just getting ready to leave when he saw a very familiar car pull into the driveway. This wasn't good and likely all Luke didn't need. He called, "Luke. Looks like you have a visitor."

Luke swore. Stepped in his pants, got his shirt and boots on, ran a comb through his hair and stepped into the living room carrying his coat and forgetting about the toilet tissue covering his several shaving cuts as Jesse opened the door to someone who was likely more familiar to the Duke farm than even Dixie. Luke should have been surprised, but since he'd showed up at the church the day of her wedding to his high school rival, Luke wasn't at all surprised to see his first love step into the living room.

Robin looked at him without sayin' a word.

Jesse said, "I'll leave ya'll be. I got to finish up, but Luke it's gettin' late."

Luke felt like he had a box of cotton in his throat as he tried to reply, but all that came out was, "Ro, .... bin?"

She said, "Hi Luke, I heard you were getting married today, … congratulations."

Luke swallowed still trying to get the 'cotton' out of his throat, "Thanks." he croaked.

"Figured I owed you a visit." she was referring to him coming to the church on her wedding day, but didn't have to explain that.

Luke nodded. He knew exactly why she was here.

"Happy?" She asked.

Luke let out the breath he felt as if he'd been holdin' since Dixie told him she was pregnant. He let his guard down, even more than he felt he could with Bo, "Yes, absolutely, but, ..... scared as he--!"

Giving him a look, "Even more so than when we thought we messed up?"

"Yes, because I now KNOW I put the cart before the horse." Luke replied.

Robin heard him loud and CLEAR. He didn't say he 'messed up', merely put the cart before the horse!

Jesse poked his head back into the room he didn't want to seem rude, Robin had been to the farm so many times she was like family at one time, "Luke we need to leave soon."

"I guess I better go, can't have the groom late to his own wedding." Robin kissed Luke lightly on the cheek, "Congratulations, I hope you'll always be happy and I wish you both the best."

Luke reached out to her, "Are you?"

"What?" She asked.

Luke said, "Are you happy? If you could change things would you?"

Robin thought a couple minutes in silence before answering, "No. I've had fun."

"Even if you knew everything back then, you'd still have given me that ultimatum?" Luke asked.

Robin shrugged, "Yeah. I loved you back then. I've had fun, but, .... no, I wouldn't change things." She paused still letting him hold on to her, "You have a wedding to get to and I have a husband to get home to. Be happy."

Luke nodded, "I'd like to believe all that you said. And, I do hope you are happy."

Biting her lip and holding back a tear, Robin said, "Believe it and I am happy."

Luke had heard bits and pieces about her's and Ralph's relationship and though he found it hard to be convinced he let it go, because it came from her, "If you need me, ...... I'm there. NO matter what." His meaning was unmistakable!

She nodded and took off a piece of the toilet tissue, "I don't ever remember seeing you do this, even when we were havin' pictures made."

Luke smiled weakly. He knew she was right. He was NEVER this nervous around her. He pulled her close for one last hug and kiss.....

Jesse was watching from the kitchen, but he seen Cooter coming down the hall and not wanting a fight to break out he said, "Luke it's time to go."

Luke released Robin but not before Cooter made it into the room.

Cooter yelled, "Lucas!"

Robin blushed crimson, "Sorry Cooter. Just tying up loose ends. Do me a favor? Don't tell Dixie I was here --- and wish her the best."

Luke was still holding on to her hand as she spoke .....

Cooter nodded once but didn't speak, his eyes were still on Luke's hand that was holding onto Robin's.

Luke looked to where Cooter's eyes were trained jerking his hand away like he'd been burned, Robin turned and left going back to her car driving down the driveway.

"What the he-- was that?" Cooter demanded still seeing red.

"Robin just stopped by to congratulate me and Dixie it was nothing else!" Luke retorted calmly but his nerves was making his own temper churn.

Cooter replied, "To he-- you say!"

Luke glared, "Really. She owed me that 'moment' for an awkward situation I put her in the day she married Ralph."

Cooter was having none of it though, "Yeah, right...."

Jesse reminded again, "We need to go." he was afraid if they didn't leave now, the two friends and soon to be brother's-in-law would come to blows. "Bo are you ready?"

Coming out of their room with Luke's tie, Bo answered, "Yes sir". he paused, "Who was at the door?" He seen Luke duck and Cooter glare.

He quickly answered, "Never mind."

Once in the General Lee, Luke answered the unanswered question, "That was Robin."

"ROBIN!" Bo shuddered! "NO! She wouldn't come here!"

"She did." Luke stated.

Bo asked wide eyed, "WHY!"

Luke sighed, "She heard I was getting married and came to say congratulations and wish me and Dixie all the best."

Cooter snorted.

Bo's eyes were still wide as saucers, "She waited till you wedding day? We announced the wedding two weeks ago!"

Luke could try to lie about this or be honest, though honest would sound bad at least it was likely better than any lie he could come up with, "Least she showed a few hours before I walked down the isle. Cooter you was at her wedding..... Why did they replay the first bars of the wedding march before she stepped out of the back?" Luke asked, knowing that NO one knew he was at his Ex-girlfriends' wedding until now.

Cooter thought about it a moment, most people didn't know why, they thought that it was because Robin had hesitated, "Because you were there?"

"Bingo give the man a cigar!" Luke said. "I am not backing out on Dixie. I love her and I will be happy to be her husband the rest of my life." he paused, "But, we both had to find closure. I did a few years ago. She did just now." Luke said as he watched the familiar blue car drive off.

Cooter huffed, "Closure my hind end, Lucas I seen the kiss and the fact you was holding her hand didn't go unnoticed either." Cooter took a deep breath trying to calm down but it didn't help, "Even after I came in the room you didn't let go!"

"You are right and IF I'd had something to hide I would have. She has been married to Ralph for years now. I'm marrying your sister in what an hour and a half? I love Dix, and you NOR Luther will get rid of me that easily!" Luke said firmly.

Bo watched the exchange and kept thinking to himself that it was going to come to blows before anything was solved but he hoped not for Dixie's sake.

"We're not trying to get rid of you, you are going to marry my sister and salvage what is left of her reputation! I shouldn't have tried to talk dad out of bringing the shotguns this morning." Cooter said.

Luke's collar suddenly felt too tight at that news, Bo wasn't comfortable with the knowledge either he hoped Bryan would be more reasonable but wasn't so sure that would be the case when he thought about Bryan's reaction to all this, Bo said, "So you talked Luther out of the guns, .... What about Bryan?"

Cooter frowned and replied, "I don't know I haven't seen him today, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

Bo swallowed hard, "SH--! You get to live and me die!"

Luke shook his head no, "Don't bet on that, Luther has been wanting to kill me since this began."

They had all been so intent on their conversation none of them realized where they were until Cooter said, "Looks like ya'll are about to find out," he pointed to where Luther and Bryan stood talking....

Luke swore, "Great they are here."

"And, TOGETHER!" Bo replied.

"Yeah, that can not be good." Luke added. "Could have done without them being here."

Cooter actually felt sorry for Bo and Luke, "Bet ya'll wish you'd have talked the girls into going to Chickamahoney now."

Bo sighed heavily, "Yup."

Luke nodded, "I do now." both kept their eyes on the two Davenport brothers who had been hell raisers in their day but were looking every bit the part of fathers come to see their daughters weren't wronged any further.

As the three got out of the General Lee, if looks could have killed it is likely ALL would have died on the spot. Luckily for them Jesse had been watching, well listening for their arrival. He stepped out of the basement of the church and walked over to them, "Boys we got a place all set up for ya to wait down here." Jesse said.

They started to the room in the basement with Jesse, when Bo reached up and felt his pockets, once, twice, then franticly, "Luke I gave you the rings right?"

Luke replied calmly, "No, when I handed mine to Cooter so I wouldn't have this problem," that Luke just knew Bo was going to have. He had to, things were going far too smooth even with Robin showing up at the farm, something had to go wrong. "You said that was the ONE thing you'd not loose or misplace. Right Cooter? And you DO have mine right."

"That's what you said Bo I was right there." Cooter reached in his jacket pocket, "Right here." He was making sure to keep those rings real close, cause he couldn't imagine his best friends hand with a wedding band on it.

Bo was still feeling his pockets frantically the ring was nowhere to be found on his body.

Jesse seen his youngest nephew searching his clothes for something like a mad man and asked, "Bo what are you looking for?"

Bo replied, "The ring I lost it! Thought it was in my pocket but it's not there!"

Jesse let Bo search a couple more times before he held out his hand with a small velvet ring box in it, "You left it on the coffee table and I picked it up on the way out."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse, I think maybe you better hang on to it." Bo nearly melted in relief.

Luke let out a sigh of relief too, "Glad you got it, I don't think we'd have time to get to the house and back and still be on time."

Upstairs in a much larger room Dixie let out a relieved sigh when she heard the General Lee pull up. She just knew her father would have the law out trying to slow the boys down this morning. "Ok Daisy. See what you can do here." She stopped brushing her hair so Daisy could fix it before she got dressed.

Daisy set to work on Dixie's hair with brush and curling iron, within a few minutes Dixie's hair was piled on top of her head ringlets hanging down from each temple and an abundance of curls in the top knot. "How's that?" Daisy asked handing Dixie a large hand held mirror.

"I think it looks good. Does it make me look any older? Since everyone seems to have a problem with our ages?" Dixie asked, "You'd think just over four years is a lifetime to people."

Daisy came around the chair to look at Dixie from the front replying, "Yes." Nodding Daisy continued, "Its the same way if an older man or woman marries someone several years younger than they are everyone makes a big deal out of it."

Beth had been listening to her friends talking she chimed in, "I think they all should just mind their own business, if two people love each other they should be together."

"Amen!" Dixie and Daisy said in unison.

Cooter was walking a tight rope of sorts today. He was playing one of the groomsmen to Bo and Luke, which each had chosen the other as Best man, but due to Luther's stubbornness he was also going to walk his sister down the isle and Beth too if LB didn't get his head on straight in the next few minutes. He was relieved to see Jesse come back in to be with the boys awhile. "Uncle Jesse I'm going to go check on the girls and see about LB."

Jesse nodded, "Go ahead. I'll be here."

Luke said with more confidence than he felt right now and he picked up a tie, "Ya'll don't have to 'guard' us. Ain't like you're walking us to the gas chambers or worse."

Cooter left that comment for Jesse to handle and ducked out the door, outside the church, and around to the main entrance so that he could get to the girls in a back room. As he came outside he saw LB talking to Luther and Bryan. He was dressed up. That was a good sign in Cooter's mind. He and LB had talked and LB had been havin' a hard time taking sides.

On one hand LB agreed totally with Bryan, but on the other, he knew how possessive Bryan was especially of Beth. She had been made to lead a pretty 'sheltered' life, so in Hazzard that could be pretty boring. Was it any wonder that the first time she got a chance, she had went straight to a Duke boy for some excitement, as well as her first time?

LB looked over and seen Cooter close to the entrance of the church, excusing himself from Bryan and Luther he walked over to his cousin, "How's it going?"

Cooter grinned, "Bo and Luke are both as nervous as two cats in a room full of rocking chairs."

LB chuckled then asked, "The girls?"

Cooter motioned LB up the steps with his hand, "Beth will feel a lot better now that you're here. I think she was worried that you wasn't coming."

LB sighed he was still torn about what he should be doing but felt that if Cooter could go against Luther and support Dixie 100% then he should be doing the same for Beth. "I still don't know about this. I haven't really talked to Beth or Bo since this whole thing began. I worry about them just 'playing house'. It's bad enough, with ......." he let the rest go unsaid as several girls were walking by heading to the chapel to get a 'ring side seat'.

Cooter put an arm over LB's shoulders as they walked toward the room where the girls were, "They ain't just 'playing house', Bo's as serious about Beth as I've ever seen him about anyone."

"I hope your right, Beth's never even had many dates and now here she is about to get married, …. and pregnant." He said the last words so quiet that Cooter wouldn't have heard him if he didn't know what he said.

"I know. I know." Cooter said, "Just be there for her and try to be happy about it. I got me a feelin' that those two are just what Bo and Luke need to calm them **way **down."

With Dixie's hair fixed, she put her dress on with help, so as to not mess her hair. She tried to reach the zipper but couldn't.

Daisy said, "I got ya." She stepped over, took the zipper and began zipping it. When she got to the hip area it became a bit more difficult.

Dixie felt this and said, "Hang on." She sucked in her tummy praying that it would give Daisy enough room to get her zipper zipped. She sighed in relief, as the zipper reached the top of the dress, only to feel the restrictiveness of the dress. This is why she had picked it out. She hoped that soft yet strong material would hold her growing tummy in for just awhile without hurting the baby which was protected. Once the zipper was up, she went to the mirror turned side ways and said, "I know everyone in town is likely to know by now, but can you tell?"

Daisy watched Dixie turn sideways looking at herself in the mirror, "No, Dixie no one can tell."

Beth finished her makeup, and picked up her dress putting it on, her hair hadn't been fixed yet so it wouldn't be messed up by her dress, "I wonder if LB's coming."

Before either Dixie or Daisy could say anything there was a knock followed by Cooter asking, "Is everybody decent?"

Dixie answered, "Yeah, we're decent c'mon in."

Cooter opened the door slipping in behind LB. Beth seen that LB like Cooter was cleaned up, shaved and dressed up. She said shyly, "Does this mean?........."

LB nodded, "If you still want me to ........."

Beth felt tears running down her cheek as she stepped to hug her brother.

LB wrapped his arms around his 'baby' sister then smiled to himself. The baby was having a baby and getting married, "Hey your gonna smudge all that pretty make up with the water works."

Beth smiled a little as LB wiped away the tear with his thumb.

Cooter feeling a little choked up himself looked around at the group of girls, whistling, "Wee doggies I ain't seen you two this dressed up since your proms."

Dixie looked at herself, then Beth, "We're not finished yet."

Cooter looked at his little sister. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who raided his dresser just a week or so ago. There was no sign of the ponytail she wore when working at the garage, nor her favorite jeans or boots. He couldn't even see the tail tale signs of the child she was carrying even though he could tell she was a bit larger in a few places, some of which threatened to burst out of the upper part of the dress. He knew that Luke would appreciate that. Cooter nearly swore. It was just so hard to think the way he knew his best buddy would think in terms of his sister.

He looked over at Daisy, his own wife and thought about how she looked to him. No doubt Luke had as much trouble picturing her that way, as he did Dixie.

LB looked at the two, "If this ain't finished then its a good thing we're at the church cos you two are gonna knock 'em dead." Despite his words of compliment it was just as hard for LB to picture Beth in anything but the jeans and things she normally wore.

Daisy said, "Better get your hair fixed Beth."

Beth sat down in the chair that Dixie had been in while Daisy went to work on her hair, "Ok."

Dixie looked at Cooter as she started getting her jewelry ready, "How are the guys?"

"If you two don't hurry, they may not live." Cooter replied.

She laughed, "And Luther?"

"Well, there is no sign of any guns at this point. I have told Rosco to keep an eye on him." Cooter said.

LB turned quickly, "Guns?"

Cooter nodded, "He was actually cleaning two shot guns for the event this morning."

Dixie put on a silver heart necklace that was borrowed from Daisy, then placed a blue choker over it that had been her mom's mother's, next were turquoise heart earrings, and for the something new she had elbow length white gloves. Dixie's dress was called white but next to Beth's it almost appeared ivory which was ok by her especially since most everyone in several counties knew by now she was carrying Luke's child. She decided to wait on putting the gloves on as she never did like any type of gloves even when working with the cables on the wrecker. "Any word from Mom?"

Cooter shook his head 'no', "Other than her telling you she'd be here, no. I still think you should have told her about the baby."

Dixie replied, "Well, I figured Luther would take care of that if he hadn't already talked to her before I did."

Daisy had been doing everyone's hair and hadn't gotten dressed her own self. She was still in her jeans.

Dixie and Beth suddenly noticed Daisy was still in her jeans, "Daisy you gotta get ready!" Dixie exclaimed.

Cooter tapped LB on the bicep with the back of his hand, "That means its time for us to go."

Each of them kissed their respective sisters on the forehead then Cooter kissed his wife before leaving the room. Once the guys were out Daisy began to get ready she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that was gathered below the breast then flowed out to just below the knee, she had done her makeup before leaving home not wanting to overshadow the brides. Her hair was simply pulled back away from her face and fastened with a silver barrette.

01~~~~~~~~~01

Jesse looked at the boys. He moved Luke's shaking hands, well remembering that Luke had taught Bo how to tie a tie. "Here. Let me." Jesse may have wished the boys and girls had made better choices but was proud that each was stepping up to their responsibilities. "It shouldn't be me here, Luke. It should have been your father. He'd be proud of the man that you have become."

"I hope you are right." Luke said.

Then, Jesse turned to Bo with a smile, "Yours too. They'd both think you're doing might fine by your choices. Those girls, like Cooter, have been part of this family for years. Now you are gonna make it official, and legal." He said straightening up Bo's tie that Luke had tried to tie.

"We sort of got our carts before our horses though didn't we?" Bo asked with a half smile.

Jesse finished with Bo's tie saying, "Yes, but you aren't the first young men to do so, .... but that don't make it right." he added sternly finishing Bo's tie then clapped both of them on the back, "Let's go get you two married."

It was then that Cooter and LB ducked back in. "Ok, they are ready. Are ya'll?"

Luke was more than ready to get it over with. He replied, "More than ready."

Bo swallowed hard nodding 'yes', "The sooner the better."

The five men went up the stairs that led directly into the building, Bo and Luke exited into the chapel as Cooter and LB went back to the brides.

As soft music began to play Daisy came down the isle carrying a pink and red bouquet.

Cooter linked his arm with Dixie's and said, "Are you ready?"

Dixie smiled answering, "I think I've been ready for this my whole life."

Daisy had only made it about half way down the isle when Cooter nudged Dixie to look at the side door.

Dixie saw her Mom coming in 'fashionably' late.

Her mother almost didn't recognize her 'baby' and not just because of the hair do and dress, but because of her size. It looked as if she had gained at least ten pounds and likely more. Being a mother, she couldn't help but wonder as she slipped in the nearest pew.

When Cooter and Dixie were about halfway down the aisle, LB and Beth followed. Standing at the other end were Bo, Luke and the preacher all heads turned as the two brides came down the aisle.

Luther was setting on the other side of the church with Bryan and Ann. He turned to see his daughter and son coming down the isle. He was torn between being furious at her for being so stupid as to let one of those Duke boys fill her head with nonsense, and realizing just how much she looked like her Mother, who had just arrived.

Bryan too was furious at Beth but seeing her all dressed up like the young lady she was, on the arm of her brother instead of him, on her wedding day made him rethink some things. It would still be a long time before he even thought about 'forgiving and forgetting' that one of those danged Duke boys had taken his little girl's innocence.

Ann looked at him, "Doesn't she look pretty? That should be you not LB."

Bryan had the good sense to drop his head just a bit.

Behind Rachael, she heard one of the girls behind her say, "I told you she gained weight! Those rumors have got to be true."

The other said, "Yeah, guess we'll know if she keeps gaining weight like that."

Rachael hadn't seen Dixie in a while and she did look considerably bigger than the last time they had seen each other but she put it down to Dixie growing up, but made a note to pull her daughter aside later for a talk.

"Why else would BOTH Duke boys be getting married so soon? They never even 'dated' them." said one girl.

The other replied, "If it's true, they did MORE than date."

Cooter handed Dixie off to Luke as LB did Beth to Bo.

The pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to wed Lucas Keith Duke to Dixie Lee Davenport and Beauregard Duke to Beth Ann Davenport. ..... If there is anyone present who has reason for these couples not to wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace........"

You could have heard a pin drop the church got so quiet. You couldn't even hear anyone breathing. In fact the two couples up front likely were NOT breathing as the seconds, the pastor paused, seemed like hours.........

Anne was making good use of her longer nails digging them into both Luther and Bryan's arms as they waited for the pastor to continue the ceremony. After what seemed like an eternity to the two couples the ceremony proceeded, the vows taking a little longer than normal because of there was two couples instead of one. At last the pastor intoned, "I now pronounce you men and wives, .... you may kiss your brides." Both Bo and Luke bent their heads kissing their brides when they stood straight again and turned to the audience in the pews the pastor said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Keith Duke and Mr. and Mrs. Beauregard Duke."

Both couples made their way to the back of the church, stopping just before the exit in the wide entrance way. Luke pulled Dixie to him, picked her up, hugged her tightly and gave her a more passionate kiss in the more private area of the church. Both were finally breathing and smiling widely.

Bo and Beth followed Luke and Dixie to the back of the church, Beth taking Bo by the hands to make sure he behaved inside the church while he kissed her fiercely.

Outside Anne hugged Beth saying, "You look beautiful Dear."

While Rachael sought out Dixie, who was with Luke near Bo and Beth. Seeing her mother coming toward her, Dixie said, "Luke there is Mom."

Luke remembered Dixie's mother from when she lived in Hazzard before her and Luther had went their separate ways. It seemed that she could not hold to Luther making legal money during the days by working on the cars of the Sheriffs Department, the ATF (Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms) and various other government agents and revenuers and then working on the moonshine runners after hours. Luther professed that he was doing nothing illegal only fixing the cars and how they used them wasn't up to him. Rachael said that it was still bad money because the moonshiners gained it illegally. Luke was old enough to remember both Rachael and Luther coming together and separately to talk to Jesse about that very subject. The three, nor Dixie, likely knew that he knew anything about situation and Luke knew now wasn't the time to bring that up.

"Momma I'm so glad you made it. I thought for a minute you weren't coming." Dixie said.

"You have to admit that calling me in France on Friday to not only announce your engagement but to tell me you were getting married on Monday was a little short notice." Rachael said as she tried to keep any annoyance out of her tone.

Dixie bit her bottom lip and said, "When I called the house I was told that you'd be back on Friday. I didn't want you to cut your trip short or anything, but then when I called on Friday to speak with you they said you had decided to stay longer, so that's when I called you in France."

"Well, the important thing is, that I made it." Rachael said honestly.

Dixie nodded, "Momma do you remember Jesse's nephew, Luke?"

"Of course I do. But, you have surely grown up since I seen you at the farm." Rachael said as her mind started doing the math. Dixie was three when she had left Hazzard and one of the last times she had been at the farm was for Luke's birthday. She knew Cooter was a bit older but he and Luke were about the same age. Cooter had been eight when she left and yes it was Luke's eight birthday party. That put Luke over four years older than her Dixie.

The only polite response Luke could come up with was, "Yes, Ma'am. It's good to see you again."

Rachael regarded the youngsters before her asking, "When did you two start dating?"

Luke looked at Dixie and she him before answering, "A few months ago."

Rachael eyed her daughter carefully noting again the weight gain the girls in the church had mentioned so that would be about right for Dixie to be pregnant she thought, "Kind of a short engagement then wasn't it?"

"Mother," Dixie pleaded, "Just be happy and let me be happy today. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I wasn't totally honest with you when I wanted to move here. Part of it was because at the time I had a terrible crush on a certain dark haired Duke."

Luke smiled at her. She hadn't even admitted that to him in those words before. He teased, "Hummm, does Vance know that?"

Dixie glared at him.

"I guess I was just too hard headed to see it or act on it until recently." Luke said.

Rachael smiled at her only daughter, "I am happy for you dear, it's just so sudden. Your brother didn't say anything about the two of you seeing each other the last time he called."

Dixie thought to herself, 'Because he didn't have anything to tell. We weren't really dating.' but she smiled and kept her mouth shut. Dixie wasn't sure when Cooter had talked to her. It was likely before she left for France and that was well before the centennial. "He hasn't mentioned talking to you in awhile. When was that?" Dixie asked, as she looked past her mother at her brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders at her question.

Rachel thought before replying, "A few months ago. I believe he said something about Hazzard's 100th birthday coming up. Said it was going to be a big celebration with everything going back to the way it was in 1880."

Luke and Dixie nodded. Dixie said, "Yes, that weekend was a lot of fun." After the centennial had been fun too, but she kept that to herself only a small smile passing her lips causing Rachael to raise her eyebrows in question.

The part that crossed Luke's mind first had been fun, ....... the two months he, Bo and Cooter had spent in jail for said 'fun', … hadn't been. Nor had the nearly three weeks since trying to recuperate from Rosco's 'doctoring' of their meals. He truly hoped all those 'effects' were gone by tonight. It had likely been the longest 'dry spell' he'd went since becoming 'active'. He tugged at his shirt collar. For November it was surely getting hot out here.

It didn't get by Rachael that her question about dating had been totally skirted around, "Still don't understand why Cooter didn't say anything about ya'll dating." Rachael smiled while Dixie looked back at Cooter her eyes almost begging him to rescue her from their mother.

Cooter had no intention of rescuing Dixie and be put into the same question and answer session about her or worse yet about him and Daisy. He had failed to mention dating Daisy then too, because they weren't dating.

Luke tried to help but wasn't sure how it would do, "Mrs. Davenport as you know, both our families go way back. We have always spent a lot of time together. I'm not so sure either of us could actually pin point when we 'started dating' as there was nothing really formal or official about it."

Dixie thought that sounded reasonable, but wasn't so sure her mother would think so.

Rachael could see this, she had seen childhood friends get married before without their even being a 'proper courtship' as some might call it.

Dixie was looking for any excuse to get out of this conversation by now, "Luke don't you think we ought a be getting to the Boar's Nest for the reception?"

Daisy came over to the two couples, "Luke, Norm wants pictures. He said not only was this Hazzard's first double wedding but the demise of two of it's more elusive bachelors! He's taking them for ya'll as a wedding gift as long as he can put them in the paper."

Luke sighed.

Dixie unthinkingly said, "That's nice of him."

Daisy eagerly said, "He's waiting in the chapel."

After getting inside, Norm who had been late, and wasn't privy to the hard feelings that abounded said, "Ok, first I'd like to get a picture of the brides as their father's escorted them down the isle....."

Beth and Dixie looked at their fathers, then at Norm, Dixie said a little embarrassed, "Our brother's escorted us, not our fathers."

Norm's eyebrows raised in surprise the only time any man but the father did the escorting was when the father was deceased, "Ok." He should have known since this involved Hazzard and Luke Duke there was sure to be differences. "Great. I need your brothers and you all to line up like you did for the wedding. Was there a matron of honor? Sorry, I was late."

Dixie replied, "Cooter's wife was the Matron of Honor." She saw her mother's head lurch toward Cooter. Thinking that SURELY Cooter had told their mother of his wedding.

The wedding party all lined up just as they had before for pictures. Norm then took several of each family then pictures of each couple separately then together. Only during all this was Rachael's mind averted from the fact that Cooter was married and she hadn't even been told, but she would talk to him about it later. Norm thought it a bit strange that neither of the parents were involved in the wedding. Even Uncle Jesse hadn't been involved, yet both couples insisted he be in a picture with each together and separately. Now it was time to get a shot of the brides alone. He chose the front of the church as a background and frowned as Beth insisted on her bouquet, which had to be located as others were packing up things, in order to be ready move to the reception. He had wanted a different angle of Dixie but she had flat out refused anything other than a straight on shot and he would have almost sworn she was holding her breath as he took the picture.

At the Boar's Nest pictures were taken of the cakes before they were cut, then each bride and groom, was photographed cutting their cakes. Everyone was eating, and drinking having a good time when Dobro got up on stage and announced, "All you pretty single females gather up here close to the stage so's the brides can throw the bouquets then we'll let the gents toss the garters." At the mention of throwing the garters Bryan nearly spit out his shine, as if this wasn't bad enough, now the Duke scoundrel was going to have a hand on his little girl's leg in public!

Dixie and Beth were side by side as both decided on a count of three they would toss their bouquets.

"One, ....... Two, ......... Three!" the crowd counted as each tossed flowers behind them. On the receiving ends were..... Sherry Tolliver and Amy Creevy.

Luke looked at Bo after seeing who caught the flowers. He hadn't even noticed Amy there until then. Before either had time for a reaction, they were being hustled over for the guarder.

A single chair was put in between Dixie and Beth as each put the foot of the leg that they wore the guarder on up on the seat of the chair.

Norm called for all the single males to take position, while he and other picture takers stood ready to see Bo and Luke remove the guarders that it seemed each girl wore a bit higher than normal............

Bryan and Luther were coming unglued as Bo and Luke slid their daughter's dresses higher and higher, "They're enjoying this way too much." Luther spat as he watched Luke's hand disappear inside the folds of Dixie's dress that was now pretty much all the way revealing her leg.

It was Jesse Duke that spoke to him in no uncertain terms, "They ARE SUPPOSED to ENJOY it! That's THEIR wives and they are entitled."

Mack Ralph and Jack Maul had heard the exchange between Jesse and the Davenport men while Mack agreed with Jesse, Jack could see the side of the Davenport's being a father of 3 teenage girls himself.

Jack replied, "Whoa, Jesse. I could see that gettin' under my skin if I was their pappy."

Mack added, "Now just a minute Jack, it weren't that long ago I was at your weddin' and ya was chomp in' at the bit to get that gal of yours away and all too yr self. Must be how ya got them three girls so quick like."

"Fellas, fellas, fellas!" Jesse exclaimed, "Hush! This is their day. The girls are keepin' them in control."

Dixie had placed her hand on her dress so the Luke could push it up no further.

Hearing the exchange, Rachael turned to see Jesse was right. It was then she said in the most Southern drool, "Jesse Duuukkkkeeee." she put her arm in his, "I'd so like to be accompanied to the punch bowl."

Rachael's tone was drippin' with politeness. Jesse cringed, but replied, "Sure. Sure thing Rachael."

Meanwhile, Bo was makin' his way toward the guarder on Beth's leg. She, like Dixie, had a hold of her dress to keep Bo from pushing it up any higher, "Bo it's not that high up." Beth whispered to Bo giggling as he tried to get the dress up more.

"I know." was Bo's reply with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

At the punch bowl Rachael and Jesse each took a cautious sip of punch. Rachael was the first to wiggle her eyebrows, "It has been some time since I have been in Hazzard, but things still haven't changed a bit. I had thought I'd have gotten over here before they had a chance to spike the bowl."

Jesse replied, "You know how these boys are. It was likely in the punch before the bowl hit the table."

"Indeed." Rachael said as she stood by watching the picture taking and events. There was something going on here but she hadn't put her finger on it. She saw the happiness and love in her daughter's eyes for the man she had married. She could also see it ever bit as much in Luke's eyes for Dixie, but there was something else she saw when she looked at Luke -- concern, worry, caution maybe. He was trying to appear to enjoy himself but his actions were guarded. She had seen the look on Luther's face as Luke had taken the guarder off Dixie's leg. Even Dixie became guarded as Luke inched her dress up her leg. Cooter was close by and watching Luther and Bryan. There had been tension in the air, but why. Rachael looked from the crowd to Jesse, "What am I missing here? There is something going on and it is more than 'his daughter' getting married."

Jesse stroked his beard before responding, "I think you'd best talk to your daughter and son-in-law."

Rachael had missed the talk on the front porch and Jesse did not want to be the one to tell Dixie's mother she was pregnant it was not his place to do so anymore than it had been to tell Luther. Rachael replied, "I have been trying to talk to Dixie, but she has more important things on her mind right now. It's just that I know you and Luther, as well as the kids, were always close. I know you, Jesse, you raised your kids right as Luther and I have tried with ours even though we aren't together. I know Luke works helping with the wreckers and all, but I see a tension between him and Luther that I haven't figured out."

Jesse said, "Well, somethings aren't my place to tell, but you know Luther once he gets something in his head. Well, he seems to think that Luke used the garage and all to get close to Dixie behind his back."

Rachael shook her head, Luther never ceased to amaze her with some of his ideas, "Now, why on earth would he accuse Luke of all people of something like that? Luke's just as sweet now as he was when he was a kid."

Jesse smiled at the praise of his oldest nephew.

Rachael continued, "Maybe I need to have a talk with Luther too, see just what is going through that head of his. I also need to have a talk with Cooter he didn't even tell me he and Daisy got married. Seems I've been missing a lot with my kids lately."

Jesse nodded 'yes' she would find out just how much she was missing if she got the chance to talk to her children and husband. But there wasn't going to be much talking anytime soon as Bo and Luke had the guarders in hand ready to throw them amongst 'wolf' whistles and taunting of the bachelors who had been 'hustled' into one area of the room. It wasn't sure who was doing more blocking their exits, the married men or the single females. On a count of three Bo and Luke tossed the guarders behind them as they were caught by Enos who immediately turned red as a beet and Brodie who had been one of their running around buddies up until all this. The crowd applauded, some were even giving Enos a hard time about catching the garter causing the poor deputy to turn even redder some wondered if he were going to break out in hives!

The two couples had both made their wishes to get all the picture taking, cake cut etc early on in the reception so that they could change clothes and actually enjoy the evening. It also gave way to early 'escapes' if either father got out of hand. They were shuffled over to the large three tier cake and both brides were handed a knife to cut the cake. Dixie and Beth cut two small pieces each. As Luke took his piece of cake with mischief in his eyes Dixie warned, "Do it and die."

Luke faked innocence as he said, "What?"

Dixie said lowly, nearly begging, "Luke......." She had just realized how 'in danger' she was of wearing the cake instead of eating it. "Luke don't."

Luke's innocent smile got wider as he pretended to feed Dixie the cake 'nicely' at the last second the cake went into her face more than her mouth, "Alright Mister you asked for it!" was Dixie's reply as she 'fed' Luke, smashing the cake with the palm of her hand getting some frosting up his nostrils. Though the bride and groom were laughing, Rachael couldn't help but see Luther tense. As he did so, so did Cooter.

Beth looked at Bo, while they were laughing at Dixie and Luke, "You wouldn't, would you?"

Bo feigned innocence answering, "Who me?...never." before Beth could say more there was cake from her chin to her nose.

"Bo that was mean." she laughed as she returned the favor.

Bryan was also tensed and at the ready he wasn't seeing any of it for the 'tradition' it was, he was only seeing his little girl's new husband do something mean to her which made his blood boil. If LB and Anne hadn't each had a hand on Bryan he probably would have jumped the table and clobbered his new son-in-law, he'd been itching to do that from the get go but Anne had stopped him to this point.

Daisy was close by trying to hand the brides and grooms napkins and even wet towels to clean up. Luke reached over taking a scoop of icing off Dixie's face and eating it, the next scoop he fed to Dixie, who playfully sucked it off his finger. Then, both attempted to lick the icing off each others face. The next thing anyone knew they were locked in a most passionate kiss.

NARRATOR: IF things get any hotter here we may have to call out the Hazzard Volunteer Fire Department to cool them down a bit.

Luther scowled at the antics of Dixie and Luke, "Disgraceful." he muttered.

Rachael and Jesse had just returned from the punch bowl in time to hear this. "You didn't think it was disgraceful at our reception when you were trying to lick the icing off my upper chest."

Luther turned to look over his shoulder at his wife, a retort on his lips, that died in its tracks when he looked at her, they might not live together but he still loved her.

Daisy had finally gotten Luke and Dixie's attention and had given them the wet towels.

A little off to one side Bo was dispensing with the cake in order to still a passionate kiss he had Beth dipped low in his arms kissing her heatedly.

NARRATOR: Somebody call the Hazzard Volunteer Fire Department them four is gonna burn the building down with all the sparks that are flying.

As soon as Dixie could talk over the wolf whistles she said with a blush, "I'll be right back. I got to get this icing off."

Luke raised his eyes and said, "I was hoping to finish it later."

"I'll be back Luke." Dixie said with a laugh as she started toward the ladies' room. She really wished she could change now but they hadn't did the toast or the dance yet.

Luke took the chance to get something to drink and found that the punch was more shine than punch.

"I'll be back in a minute." Beth said to Bo seeing Dixie head toward the bathroom, figuring she was going to wash the icing off and might need some help.

Bo still lost in the heat of the kiss whined but released Beth, "Ok, hurry back."

As Beth went toward the bathroom following Dixie, Bo joined Luke at the punch bowl. "Whew I can't wait to get this show on the road."

Luke handed Bo a glass of shine laced punch with a wicked grin of his own.

Cooter walked up about that time and said, "Ya'll better cool it. There is steam coming out of Bryan and Luther's ears!"

Bo said, "Cool what?"

Luke scanned the room to find Luther and Bryan. Both mens faces were nearly purple.

Cooter and Luke both rolled their eyes at Bo's question. "The 'fun'." Cooter said.

Luke tapped the back of his hand on Bo's chest pointing to Luther and Bryan's nearly purple faces, "I dunno about you cousin, .... but those faces look to me like they'd just love to make their daughters widows."

Bo looked to where Luke pointed, running his finger around the neck tie he wore wishing he could take it off so that there wouldn't be such a handy rope to hang him.

Luke said, "Can you sort of keep them clear of this here punch? I'll do my best to hurry the girls through this before the roof comes off."

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Dixie and Beth had gotten most of the icing off themselves as Dixie's Mother walked in. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think we got it. I just can NOT stand to be sticky. Like at the garage, I don't mind getting dirty, but then I got to get clean."

Smiling Dixie's mother watched her finish cleaning off the rest of the icing, Dixie noticed her mother's look and asked, "What?"

Rachael shrugged answering, "Nothing, you girls look beautiful today I hope you're both happy and will stay happy."

"Thanks, Aunt Rachael." Beth smiled, looking at Dixie then back at her Aunt who had that look her own mother got when she noticed something not quite right.

Dixie replied, "I am happier than you know. When I first got here, everyone including and especially Luke treated me like I was three. But seeing the look in his eyes when he looks at me, ........."

"That look that is driving your father insane?" Rachael added.

"That, .... would **be** the one." Dixie said.

Rachael asked very lowly, "Why?"

Dixie took a deep breath holding it for a minute before answering her Mother. She had no intention of getting into ALL this today, "He didn't approve of me seeing Luke, let alone marrying him." She finally said simply.

"Uh huh, ... I see." Rachael commented.

Beth thought, 'here it comes' she just hoped Rachael hadn't noticed anything 'out of proportion' with her, she'd put her bouquet down and the low waist-ed dress that didn't hide anything.

Dixie seen the look on Beth's face. It was the same feeling that she had, but she hoped that Beth would jump in and help her out.

Rachael instead just remained quiet and watching. There was a lot she wanted to talk to her daughter about but decided it could wait. Anything that had been done, was done. Dixie was an adult and now married so it could wait. All Rachael had to do was extend her stay in Hazzard a few days.

Beth seeing that Dixie was starting to look like a deer caught in headlights, decided to distract her aunt, "So,... how long are you planning to stay Aunt Rachael?"

Rachael turned to Beth answering, "A few days, maybe a couple weeks I've got some time and while I'm here, would be a good time to catch up with my children."

Dixie almost had a coronary right then and there but still managed to give Beth a nasty look. She felt herself nearly stop breathing. Then, nearly choked.

Beth suggested, "I think we should go get something to drink I'm really parched."

Gasping, Dixie replied, "That's a good idea." She headed toward the restroom door.

Rachael followed them out of the restroom warning, "Girls there's more shine than punch in that bowl." She didn't want either of them to choke on it, they had never even tasted shine to her knowledge.

Hearing this Dixie veered off to the right towards the bar followed by Beth, the Boar's Nest had been closed for the reception but Dixie knew where everything was and fixed herself and Beth a coke.

Beth took the coke from Dixie. "Thanks, how much longer until we can change?"

Dixie looked around behind her hoping that her mother hadn't followed her, "Far too long for my tastes. I just knew she was onto me. Can you believe she is staying in town?"

By now Bo and Luke had walked over, each holding a cup of punch. Luke heard the last of Dixie's words, "I really hope that her room is no where near ours at the hotel."

"Hotel?" Dixie asked.

Luke had kept that a surprise until now, "Yeah, we thought we needed a bit of time to ourselves."

Dixie smiled and kissed Luke. She couldn't help taste the shine. After the kiss she looked at his glass, "Right now I'd nearly give my eye teeth for about half that punch bowl."

Luke stroked his thumb down Dixie's cheek smiling, "Let's see if we can't get this all wrapped up and get out of here."

Dixie said, "Sounds good to me."

Bo and Beth were close enough to the other couple to hear the last statement, wiggling his eyebrows at Beth, Bo said, "No arguments from me."

Both couples had the toast, and dance that was expected of them. They pushed for the dance with the father's of the brides and the brides and the dance with the grooms father's and the brides both couples agreed they would not be necessary.

Finally Dixie got her chance to grab her bag and head to the ladies' room to change. She hoped everyone would be as ready as her to leave very soon.

Beth was already in the bathroom changing when she seen Dixie come in, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out of here." Dixie said.

Beth nodded, "I am too, just as soon as possible."

After changing they went to find their husbands, Bo and Luke took the girls bags and the four went out into the parking lot where the General and Daisy's roadrunner sat side by side with tin cans, and various other kinds of 'junk'.

Daisy had agreed to loan Luke the car over night so that the two couples wouldn't have to ride in the same car to the hotel.

Several folks in attendance were a bit disappointed at the bridal party's early exist. Driving off, following Bo to the hotel, Luke finally let out a breath he'd been holding all day or it seemed that way.

"Care to re-phase that, 'Whew!'?" Dixie asked.

"It is just that I was expecting World War Three to break out with me its target for the past few hours. I'm just relieved that it didn't." Luke replied.

Dixie nodded she'd had some of those same feelings, "Mom knows about the baby...I know she does."

Luke frowned looking at Dixie with raised eyebrows, "Did she say something to you?" he asked looking at his new wife with raised eyebrows then back at the road. Luke smiled thinking 'his new wife' had a nice ring to it.

"No, .... she didn't say anything but she kept looking at me and it was that 'I know' look." Dixie said.

Luke smiled, "Are you sure your aren't imagining things?"

Dixie sighed, "Well, she may not know 'we're pregnant', but she KNOWs we are hiding something."

Luke let out a relieved sigh, to Dixie's surprise, "That works for me right now."

"What?" Dixie asked looking at Luke.

Luke looked over at Dixie with a wicked grin "I've got other more important things on my mind than what your mother knows or don't know at the moment."

Dixie was almost afraid to ask what he had in mind, but said, "Really? And what would those things be exactly?" The feelings that she had before they went to the cabin felt like nothing compared to those she felt now. She 'needed' him in the worse way and wasn't at all sure what she'd do if he couldn't meet that 'need'."

While in the General Lee, Beth was leaning against Bo's right shoulder while he steered the car with his left hand. "I'm sure glad daddy behaved today." she said quietly.

Bo nodded replying, "I think he had some 'help' from your mother's 'claws'."

Beth continued, "I think Aunt Rachael suspects something with Dixie, and she's not happy to find out Cooter's got married without telling her I don't think." feeling somewhat bad for her cousins but not too bad as she thought about the night ahead.

Bo replied, "I wouldn't worry too much about it they can deal with her like you did your mom."

Beth seen the hotel coming into site as Bo swung to park behind it.

Luke turned in behind Bo and all four got out of the cars and headed to the front desk to check in.

Behind the front desk was Mindy Lou yet another one of Bo's old flames and worse yet she knew who Beth and Dixie were, "Mindy Lou, me and Luke need a couple of rooms."

Eying the other couple, Mindy Lou didn't see the wedding rings, "These two more high class, than the others, the reason you didn't take them to the 'No Tell'?" Mindy sneered.

Gritting his teeth to keep his temper in check Bo ground out, "They are our wives, surely you heard about the wedding."

"Oh, .... yes, .... I did hear about that." Mindy Lou handed Bo a set of keys and Luke the other set unknown to any of the four that Dixie's mother was in the room between the two couples. Mindy Lou added, "You'll enjoy your stay. Sure is a pity and all but remember I get discount rates when ya get the urge to roam."

Luke had both his and Dixie's bag in one hand and holding Dixie's with the other he started toward the steps glad they were on the third floor. As Bo and Beth joined them, Luke said to Bo, "With friends like her YOU don't need enemies."

Bo nodded, "Tell me about it, seems like that's all we done all day is make enemies."

Luke nodded in agreement leaned over and kissed Dixie. On the third floor they went their separate ways only a room between them agreeing to meet in a little while for supper before they started their honeymoon in earnest separately.

Dixie flopped back on the bed as Luke tossed their bags in the floor, "Oh boy what a day!" she sighed.

Luke crawled on the bed beside Dixie leaning over to kiss her passionately his fingers creeping up her stomach to her chest.

In the other room Bo was doing much the same thing, eliciting giggles from Beth as his light touch up her sides tickled.

Dixie smiled wickedly, "I thought we were meeting them for dinner at the diner. You keep that up and we won't make it."

Luke moved closer, "I, ...." * kiss * "don't" * kiss * "care!" * kiss *

Dixie kissed him back and said, "I don't either, but 'we' do got to eat sometime."

Luke knew exactly what she meant. He tried not to sigh but felt more like whimpering, "I know."

"Sorry." Dixie said.

Luke smiled, "Don't be. I want you two healthy and happy too ya know."

Dixie smiled and kissed Luke again, "I know."

Extracting herself from Luke she sat up.

In the other room Bo had Beth's shirt pulled up kissing her belly, "Mmmm." *kiss* "I..." *kiss* "love....." *kiss* "you...." *kiss* "Mrs. Duke" *kiss* "and you little one." With one last kiss Bo layed his head down beside Beth rubbing his hand across her belly.

Beth smiled tousling his blonde hair, "I love you too Mr. Duke. I guess we'd better start getting ready to meet Luke and Dixie at the diner."

Bo sighed, "Yeah." He was actually wanting to get dinner over with. He had plans for a long night. That is if his body cooperated with him and judging from the tightness of his jeans things should be just fine. He prayed as he got up and adjusted his jeans.

Beth started to tuck her shirt in and thought better of it. It was a habit she was finding hard to break.

Dixie got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be right out."

Luke found himself in a hopeless state again. He hoped that this would be the last time he would be unable to finish what he started and was very happy that at least this time he was stopped for a totally different reason than he was for nearly two months.

As soon as Dixie came out of the bathroom, the four newly weds went over to the diner, the girls hoped Alice was not on duty tonight or they might be spending their wedding night in jail. Luck was on their side as Flo came to the table to take their orders, "Howdy ya'll, what can I getcha?"

Luke looked at the others then asked, "Can you give us a minute."

"Sure sugar." Flo said, leaving to attend other customers. "Ready to order yet?" Flo asked coming back to the table a few minutes later.

Luke spoke for the group, "Four roast chicken plates."

"What can I getcha to drink?" Since there was no champagne on the menu and the girls couldn't have drank it if there were Luke said, "Four 7ups please."

Flo left to get the orders.

The couples were talking among themselves while waiting on their dinners as Emma Tisdale came in to order dinner. "Well, well, lookie here. Congratulations on your weddings! I didn't get to talk to ya'll after the ceremony but that Uncle Jesse of yours was surely as handsome as I've seen him in a long while. I'm sure he is so proud of you boys. And wasn't that your mother?" She directed to Dixie.

"Yes, Ma'am it was." Dixie said, "She'll be in town awhile I think."

The others thanked Ms. Tisdale for her well wishes.

"Well, if there was anybody in here that didn't know about the wedding they sure do now." Dixie said the others nodding in agreement.

Everyone in the county loved Emma Tisdale to death but she tended to talk to loud and too much when it came to spreading news in Hazzard the beauty shop and post office were the best places to find things out. Flo soon delivered the dinners, when she didn't put down a check Beth asked, "Did you forget the check? We can pay on the way out if you did."

"It's on the house, ya'll enjoy." Flo smiled, leaving the couples to enjoy their food. Coming back to the table, Flo said, "What can I get you for desert?"

Bo and Luke we actually pretty full.

Dixie said, "I was actually thinking about the cheesecake."

Luke nodded, "Make it two."

Flo asked, "Coffee?"

"Sure." Luke said, "Two."

Beth decided she wanted pecan pie, Flo looked at Bo asking, "Will that be two?"

Bo shook his head 'no', "I'd like a piece of cherry pie please."

Flo took the orders then asked, "Coffee?"

Both said yes, within a few moments Flo was back with the desserts and coffee.

The girls jumped into the desserts eagerly! While the guys were pretty stuffed.

Once everyone's plates were empty, Luke said, "Is everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded 'yes'.

Bo and Luke let the girls take the lead going out the door. Bo said, "I'm glad they put a room between us."

Luke grinned, "We might should have went back to the cabin."

Bo nodded 'yes' with a goofy grin on his face.

Beth looked back at the boys behind them seeing the silly grin on Bo's face and the twinkle in Luke's eye. "Judging from the looks on the guys faces this is going to be a night we'll never forget." Beth commented casually.

Dixie glanced back to see what her cousin was talking about then turned to look back at Beth, "Oh, there's no doubt in my mind, at least the night will be memorable for another reason other than all the tension of today."

Back upstairs in their rooms each couple closed their respective doors, Luke backing Dixie further into the room while kissing her passionately.

Bo on the other hand growled in Beth's ear pressing her against the door in the intense kiss they shared.

Back at the Boar's Nest the reception was still going, the shine flowed like water. Luther and Rachael were sitting at one of the side tables, Rachael sipping a Coke while Luther was on his 4th glass of shine. Rachael said, "Seems I've missed a lot around here, I had no idea that Cooter was married until today."

Luther looked over at their son who was holding his new wife's hand the golden wedding rings shining when the light hit them just right. "You sure have missed a lot, .... like the fact that your going to be a grandma!" Luther sent another glare toward Cooter and Daisy at the other table talking to friends.

Rachael nearly choked on her Coke, "A Grandma!"

Luther nodded 'yes' getting up to get more shine when he came back to the table he continued, "That's the reason him and that Duke girl got hitched. Slipped off quietly to Chickamahoney like decent folk instead of all this hoopla that your daughter had to have despite being in the same 'fix' as Daisy."

"You mean?....." Rachael exclaimed too shocked to say more, pushing her Coke aside she got up from the table going over to the punch bowl, draining one cup of the alcohol laced drink before helping herself to another bringing it back to the table.

Luther had a satisfied look on his face, watching his wife process this information.

Rachael took another drink of shine, well punch, then asked, "There not BOTH?....."

Luther smiled at her. As mad as he was about it, it did him good to see she was not only upset but apparently hadn't had a clue.

Daisy happened to be setting where she could see the two, "Ummmm, .... Cooter would your mother going pale and suddenly drinking the punch interest you?"

"Oh sh--!" Cooter exclaimed locking eyes with his mother. "I think maybe we should be going soon."

Daisy's eyes widened a little at Cooter's choice words then she saw the look Rachael was giving him and understood why he'd said it. "I'm ready when you are Sugar."

Luther nodded 'yes', "BOTH of them are indeed...."

Rachael took another gulp of her punch and got up for more. She looked over at Cooter, with the punch in her hand. She decided that she'd just go over and have a word with Cooter. She started off to his table.

01~~~~~~01

In Luke and Dixie's room, Dixie ducked Luke's hold. "Hold that thought." She picked up her small night bag, went in the bathroom, and shut the door.

Luke heard the lock turn. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. After counting to ten, Luke tried hard to convince himself to just be patient. Then he remembered he actually had a surprise for Dixie. He busied him self with getting out several candles and lighting them. With the light from the evening still coming through the window they didn't show up well so Luke closed the curtains.

Dixie left her hair up and quickly undressed, freshened up, then changed into a long lavender low cut gown that gathered underneath her growing breasts and was cut up the side nearly to her waist. She got out the lavender body spray then touched up her hair. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, though she had no idea why she was nervous. She unlocked the door and stepped out into the room checking the chain on the door as she went.

Hearing the door open, Luke looked up his eyes nearly bugging out at the sight before him.

In Bo and Beth's room, Bo had got Beth to the bed straddling over her keeping his weight off as they kissed.

"I'll be right back...ok." Beth said pushing a little on Bo's chest.

Nodding 'ok' he gave her a pout moving aside.

Beth slipped off the bed and into the bathroom changing into a peach colored spaghetti strap tank top that was very low cut the top adorned with lace in a 'V' shape and lace shortie panties of the same color. Coming out of the bathroom Beth looked over at Bo who had just looked up as she came out the bathroom door.

Bo was off the bed and to her in one motion. He looked at her a long moment before doing anything, then he put his hands around to the small of her back and began moving them up her back as he leaned in for a kiss...........

Meanwhile, Luke was enjoying the vision before him and as hard as it was, he was being patient.

Dixie grinned, moved closer put her arms around Luke's neck as she kissed him. Her hands moved around the front and began unsnapping Luke's shirt.

Bo let down Beth's hair, running his fingers through it as her hands pulled the his shirt from his jeans.

Dixie had gotten Luke's shirt unsnapped, and pushed off his shoulders to be tossed in the floor by the bed. He almost whimpered as Dixie reached for his belt buckle his jeans getting suddenly too tight.

In the other room Bo was trying to be patient as Beth toyed with his zipper, "Uh-oh! It's stuck!"

Bo smiled at Beth, "It can't be. Here." He moved Beth's hand and took the zipper. He wiggled the zipper a bit, then tried to move it either up or down. It was firmly stuck and not budging. Then, he seen why, his bottom shirt was stuck in about four teeth of the zipper. He tried to pull his shirt out without any luck, "Uh, ......... Beth, it is stuck."

Beth had only been playing, trying again it wouldn't budge, "Lay down on the bed."

Bo grinned saying, "Yes, ma'am."

Rolling her eyes Beth straddled Bo's left knee, "Hang on I'll get it." Giving the zipper a good yank it moved a tiny bit. Frowning Beth gave the offending thing another yank bringing it the rest of the way down, "Uh-oh." Beth said.

Causing Bo to lean up asking, "What's wrong?"

Beth smiled a little sheepishly, "your shirt ripped where it was caught."

Bo smiled relieved the zipper had finally let go, "I don't care." He took off the offending shirt, balled it in a ball and tossed it across the room. Then, reach up and pulled Beth to him for a long kiss.

As Luke stepped out of his jeans he wrapped his arms around Dixie giving her a most passionate kiss. His hands worked their way from the small of her back around to her now very full breasts as Luke explored noting the changes from when he'd first taken such liberties. Luke scooped Dixie in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He took his place next to her, then reached up, dropping the straps of the gown for easier access. Luke's hands were exploring eagerly as he leaned down to kiss Dixie, he felt something a bit sticky on his fingers. Looking down he seen a bit of thick yellow liquid on his fingers. He touched Dixie again and seen where it was coming from.

Dixie was thoroughly enjoying Luke's touch and hadn't noticed anything different.

Luke said, "Ummmm, Dix, .......... there is something a little strange going on here."

"Hmmm, what is it?" Dixie asked not at all alarmed by Luke's words.

"There's something thick and yellow coming from your breasts." Luke answered calmly.

Dixie looked up at him confused, "Huh, .... what're you talking about Luke?"

Luke told her again then took her hand wiping a little of the liquid on her fingers.

Dixie set up and looked down. She wiped off the liquid. "Where did that come from?"

Luke gently squeezed, "When I did this."

Dixie saw a couple tiny drops of thick yellow liquid on her breast. She wrinkled her eyebrows and replied, "I have no idea unless its one of those new things we got to get used too with me being pregnant and all."

"Could be. Sorry. Just took me by surprise." Luke said.

"It's Ok." Dixie smiled and kissed him, "Now where were we?"

With a smile Luke said, "Right about here." He started kissing her shoulders and moving down placing kisses as he went.

Lower and Lower Luke kissed, sending shivers of pleasure up Dixie's spine.

Bo nuzzled Beth's belly pulling back with a smile, "It's about time."

Beth raised her brows asking, "About time for what?"

Bo layed his hand on her stomach gently, "That this started to grow noticeably."

Beth placed her hand on top of his, "Guess so....but let's not worry about that tonight." Beth pulled him to her for a kiss long and deep.

Bo's temperature suddenly felt like it had went up 10 degrees or more. He had to get out of the offending jeans. He was out of his jeans, boots and socks in nothing flat. "Sure got warm in here quick.........

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

At the Boar's Nest, Cooter looked up seeing his mother heading their way, "Too late." he said to Daisy.

Daisy took a sip of her Sprite.

Rachael looked at the empty chair at the table, then took her seat, "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you two tonight. Thought I'd come over awhile. Can I order ya'll a beer, or maybe get some punch so that we can toast ya'lls marriage also. Today, has been about the girls and all, but I haven't had the chance to congratulate ya'll."

Daisy felt the heat building in her neck and moving up. Rachael knew they all had been known to take drink so saying she didn't drink was out and Daisy couldn't come up with any other reason that quick. She hoped Cooter could.

Cooter didn't let her down either, "That'd be great mom but Daisy's driving."

Daisy nodded holing up her sprite glass, "Guess I better stick to this."

Rachael said, "I guess so, glad to see ya'll being so responsible."

This caused heat to rise to the young couple's face they hadn't been responsible in the cave that was for sure, Daisy had the morning sickness a few weeks later to prove it.

Rachael had seen Daisy blush even before Cooter answered her and then again now, "I didn't mean to embarrass you Dear. Responsibility is a fine thing to have. It's nice to see you young folks growing into fine adults. I'm sure Jesse is proud of all your children."

Daisy wasn't so sure that 'proud' would be the word Jesse would use.

Cooter tired to change the subject, "You are stayin' at the farm tonight? Right?"

It was Rachael's turn to blush, "No, Dear. I may still be married to your father, but that just wouldn't work or be proper. I already have a room at the hotel."

Cooter was a little relieved but tried not to show it, he hoped for a little rendezvous with his own wife tonight but it would have felt awkward with his mother in one of the other rooms. He knew she wouldn't have shared a room with his father most likely which would have put her at the other end of the hall, "Come out for breakfast then?" he asked.

Rachael nodded, "Ok, I guess that would be Ok. No one would 'talk'."

Daisy thought to herself, 'They are too busy talking about your daughter to care' but she didn't say anything. And silently prayed that she would have a good day tomorrow morning.

Cooter said, "Well, we were just getting ready to leave. Can we drive you to the hotel?"

Rachael was very surprised by the younger 'crowd' tonight. When they were that age they usually closed the place down, "You're leavin' so soon? I can about understand the others reason for leavin' so early. But, I am surprised you all are leavin' this early."

Cooter had the good graces to say, "Well, in the past few months there have been a few fights and all here. Daisy don't need that and I don't need to be in the middle of them. If I stay, I can't promise I wouldn't be."

Rachael smiled a little, at times Cooter could have Luther's temper but not often, "In that case, I'd be happy to accept the ride."

Daisy and Cooter left the Boar's Nest with Rachael tagging along, at the hotel Cooter called as Rachael got out, "See you at breakfast Mom."

Waving Rachael answered back, "Don't forget to warn your father."

Upstairs Bo had Beth's top off and was working at her bottoms, bending over to kiss her he let his hands roam her body running his finger around her nipples. He wanted to take his time and make the night special, even more so than the cabin had been, but holding back was harder than anything he'd done before.

Beth whimpered, then said, "Boooo, you are killin' me here."

A couple doors down, Dixie giggled rather loudly as Luke had kissed a tickle spot.

Rachael was passing the door of room ten on her way to room twelve when she heard the giggling. It was early and she paid it no mind as she opened the door to her room. When she entered she turned on the TV to watch the local news that should be on soon. She took off her shoes and changed into something comfortable. While in the bathroom there was no secret what was going on in the room beside her from the other sounds that accompanied the giggles.

Luke growled softly and went after the tickle spot again, making Dixie giggle and squirm "Luke that tickles!"

"Tickling ain't all I plan to do." Luke leaned up wiggling his eyebrows at his bride.

Rachael stopped changing and just stood still for a moment listening to the giggles and other sounds coming through the wall. She could hear voices but not the words, but there was no doubt in her mind what was going on. Rachael only hoped that they got tired and went to bed early!

It wasn't much longer before Luke showed Dixie exactly what he had in mind which was none too soon for Dixie. She had so missed this since they had left the cabin, even if that had been her first time.

Luke had held back all he could but after going this long without physically being able to and then with Jesse's house rules he found he couldn't wait any longer.

Sounds of pleasure filled their room and then filtered through the thin walls in to the other room occupied by none other that Rachael!

Dixie was letting Luke know just how much she was enjoying his efforts. More sounds of pleasure came filtering into Rachael's room from the other direction, Rachael could only hope both couples went to bed early!

The sounds made her think of her daughter, who had slipped out to an undisclosed location. It was no wonder they didn't tell where they were going with the old custom of chivalries not that far in the past. She remembered Jesse telling of him and his brothers going on a chivalry when Luke's parents had married.

On the other side of her room, the sounds of a steady, 'Thump thump thump' came through the wall then, "YEE HAW!" sifted through the plaster.

Rachael may not have grown up in Hazzard, but had lived there for many years, she had to laugh and hoped that was all of the noise for the night.

Two rooms up the hall, Luke couldn't help but laugh as he too heard Bo's rebel yell and had he not heard his younger cousin would have likely nearly joined him. Luke slowed things down for awhile,......

Dixie wrapped her legs around him and let him know that wasn't an option as she sped things up even more.

Their bed was against the adjacent room and happened to be far too close to the wall. Luke heard the bed hit the wall repeatedly several times but there was NO way he was stopping for nothing or nobody! The feeling of pleasure hit him harder than it ever had before, in fact the powerful feelings running through his body sent his senses on overload.

Dixie's pleasure level met Luke's as similar feelings hit her. Dixie and Luke had been pretty reserved in their love makin' at the cabin since Bo and Beth were right next door, but not tonight. Both were certain that they were heard in town square! Dixie tried to calm herself and get her breath back.

Across the room the thumping sped up as Bo and Beth's bed rocked against the wall in the next room. Another rebel yell left Bo's lips as his end came, so intense it was almost a blinding experience

Beth too hadn't felt anything like this before, even in the cabin, as great as their time together had been it could not compare to this as she arched her back from the bed, falling back against it after a few minutes breathing hard and sweating.

"I hope they've exhausted themselves." Rachael wasn't sure if she could take listening to much more of the noises coming from the two rooms.

Luke fell to Dixie's side, nearly hyperventilating as he reached out for his wife.

Dixie snuggled to him. Both were asleep in minutes of getting their breath.

Down the hall, much the same thing was happening, Beth lay with her head on Bo's chest listening to his heart beat slow as they both relaxed, soon their breathing was even in sleep as they lay entwined in each other's embrace.

Later, Dixie woke up needing an urgent trip to the bathroom. She got up as gently as she could hoping not to wake Luke, but as soon as her feet hit the floor his eyes opened.

"Where ya goin?" Luke asked.

"Be right back. To the bathroom." Dixie answered.

When she came back, Luke opened the covers and took her back in his arms kissing her neck.

"Muuummm, " Dixie purred. After several minutes, she looked over at the clock and sighed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing really. Just seen Ruebottoms' will be closing soon." Dixie said.

Luke kissed her temple saying, "I will be right back." easing himself from the bed. He dressed quickly heading out the door, in the hall he thought about seeing if Bo wanted to go with him, but then thought better of it, unsure if Bo and Beth might be asleep. Running a hand through his dark curls fixing them as he went down the hall, Luke waived to Mindy on his way out the front door.

Back upstairs Bo stirred slightly all the activity had made him thirsty. Easing out of bed he pulled the cover back over Beth before donning his jeans and grabbing the ice bucket he'd seen a Coke vending machine down the hall on the way in.

As soon as he hit the front street, Luke realized he had no idea what Dixie had originally wanted. He started to just go get something, but thought better of it. He turned around and quickly when back upstairs passing Bo in the hall, "Do you need anything from Reubottoms or want to go with me?"

Bo replied, "Yeah, I'll check with Beth. Hang on."

Luke nodded in the hall as he opened the room door.

Inside, Dixie had put her gown back on and was stretched out on the bed, "That was quick."

Luke smiled, "What did you want?"

Dixie looked a bit embarrassed, "Ice cream, ........ chocolate."

Luke nodded, "Ok, great be right back."

She held up a finger, "And could you get a jar of sweet pickles?"

"Ok. Sure." Luke said. He wasn't sure what she was going to eat the pickles with but if Dixie wanted them he'd get them."

Bo entered the room, seeing that Beth had woken and gotten dressed, "Where'd you go?"

She asked seeing he was only in his jeans, Bo sat down on the bed pulling on his socks and boots, "I was gonna go get something to drink and some ice. Saw Luke in the hallway he's gotta make a run to Ruebottom's for Dix is there anything you want?"

Beth put her hands over her head thought reclining back on the pillows, "Umm, ... some vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and cherries sounds good."

Bo stood up pulling on his shirt snapping it up with a nod. The store would be closing soon so he hurried to catch up with Luke.

Mindy watched as the boys left the hotel alone. Once at Reubottoms they made their purchases and returned to the hotel. Mindy was cleaning the door windows in the door as they came back. She looked up and said, "That new wife already has you a 'honey-do' list. Bet she'll make you sew up that tear in your own shirt. If you'll come by my house, I'd be **happy** to fix it for you." Mindy nodded toward the tail of Bo's shirt that was hanging out of his pants, "How'd it get tore?"

Bo now remembered why he broke up with Mindy. He replied, "It's been that way for awhile. It'll be just fine."

Trying to rescue Bo, Luke said, "Come on Bo. This ice cream will melt."

Bo nodded telling Mindy, "Bye now." following Luke back to their rooms. "Vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce and cherries" Bo said bowing as he handed the bag to Beth kissing her cheek.

Beth smiled taking the ice cream out of the bag, "Mmm, .... thanks hon." then she proceeded to pour the chocolate sauce right in the container adding the cherries on top taking one of the spoons from the pack Bo had thoughtfully thought to get.

Bo sort of shook his head. That was not how he thought she'd eat the ice cream but as long as she was happy.

Dixie was setting at the small table when Luke got back. She smiled as he walked in, "I missed you..."

Luke said, "I missed you too, as he set the bag down on the table, kissed her forehead and set on the edge of the bed.

Dixie already had the ice cream container open, took a big bite of chocolate ice cream then opened the sweet pickles. She took one out and actually used it to scoop the ice cream onto the pickle before eating it. She looked up at Luke and said, "Want a bite?"

Luke wrinkled his nose, "No thanks."

Dixie shrugged and dipped the pickle back into the ice cream.

Luke shook his head, going into the bathroom while Dixie ate her snack. He was about to gag watching her dip the pickle in the chocolate ice cream and then eat it.

Beth and Bo sat on the bed, while Beth enjoyed her snack occasionally feeding Bo a bite.

Luke turned on the shower, kicked his boots back out the bathroom door, his shirt and jeans followed.

Dixie finished her ice cream, grabbed another pickle and came to the bathroom door, "Want some company?"

"Absolutely." Luke replied.

In the room next them Rachael had turned on an old movie for a bit of noise and had gotten settled with a good book.

After she and Bo had finished the contents of the ice cream carton, Beth sat it on the table beside the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"You got some ice cream on your lip." Bo said and as Beth went to wipe it off with her hand, he caught hold saying, "Lemme get it." Bo lowered his head kissing Beth passionately licking the ice cream from her lips.

Rachael was having trouble concentrating on her book with all the noise coming through the thin wall it sounded like the people in the next room were at it again this time there was water running she noted.

What turned out to be an innocent shower, quickly turned into a shampoo and conditioner battle. Unaware that the room in between them was occupied neither Luke or Dixie was being real quiet. Laughing, giggling, and even a few squeals were heard before they ended the war with a truce which was signed with a kiss. They barely got rinsed and dried even less before they were back in bed making passionate love to each other again.

Rachael groaned as the couple in the shower seemed to join forces with the couple on the other side of the room wall to drive her to distraction. Bo and Beth's activities threatened to knock the T.V. in Rachael's room off it's stand, "Really this just just too much." Rachael fumed trying in vain to read her book but it was hard with the sounds of love making coming from the opposite walls. If it wasn't for the fact of all the gossip that would get started she almost considered going to Luther's for the night, but knew that would only be sending him the wrong message.

Both Bo and Luke were both very relieved that their bodies now seemed to be in top form once again and both were planning on taking their time now that the immediate urgency had passed.

Rachael could hear the bed rocking on the side of her where the shower had been going. "Great! Now they've taken it to the bed. I surely hope they get this out of their systems soon." She said as she stood looking out the window at the deserted town square after giving up on her book for the night.

Luke pulled Dixie closer and began kissing her as her took his hands lightly petting and rubbing her. Dixie was on her side beside him. He seen from this angle there was no hiding her small belly. He began exploring and rubbing her stomach only to hit a ticklish spot and make her jump, then giggle.

Seeking revenge Dixie began kissing his neck and ended up nibbling and blowing in his ear which she knew drove Luke insane.

Rachael turned from the window looking at the clock by the bed noticing it was 10'clock she turned the channel on the T.V. to get the local news, but it was impossible with all the giggles and squeals still coming from the other rooms.

Beth and Bo, now being in a tickle fight, "Enough's enough." Rachael muttered and went downstairs to the desk not seeing anyone at the counter she rang the service bell irritatedly.

Mindy finally appearing from the storage room asked, "Can I help you ma'am?"

Rachael replied, "Yes, the people on each side of my room are keeping me awake and I'd like something done about it."

"I'll see if we have any other available rooms." Mindy pulled the registry book so that she could see it, reading the names of the occupants of each of the three rooms she looked up at Rachael, "I'm sorry we don't have any available rooms but I will call the sheriff to come and quieten things down."

Hiding a wicked smile Mindy picked up the phone dialing the sheriff's office.

Rachael hadn't been in Hazzard in a long while and though the situation likely didn't call for the Sheriff to get involved she figured that it may have been procedure of the hotel. "Ok. Thank you miss." She then headed back to her room.

Neither couple had Rachael leave or return to her room.

Things were heating up in Luke and Dixie's room as the bed was again hitting the wall. Luke had intended to move it out from the wall but had forgotten. He was just glad the room was empty or so he thought.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mindy told Rosco, "Can you come over before you go home? I've got a complaint on a couple of rooms being really noisy. I'm full tonight and can't change the lady into another room."

Rosco giggled his trademark laugh replying, "I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail Mindy." hanging up the phone Rosco picked up his black hat heading out to his patrol car.

While waiting for Rosco to come quieten things down, Rachael had nothing to do but listen to the sounds coming from the other two rooms.

A lamp crashed in Bo and Beth's room when Beth's arm reached out accidentally knocking it off the table but neither payed attention to the noise so engrossed in their passion were they.

Rosco pulled up out front of the hotel, got out and went inside. "Ok, what is going on?"

Mindy said, "The person who complained is in room 12. It seems Rooms 10 and 14 are being loud."

"Well, let's just ease up to Room 12 and have us a talk with the person who is complaining." Rosco was for a change making some sense. He and Mindy went upstairs. He knocked on the door lightly.

Rachael asked at the door, "Who is it?"

"Sherrif Rosco P. Coltrane ma'am." When Rachael opened the door, Rosco blinked rapidly a few times he never expected to see Rachael Davenport in Hazzard again let alone thought it would be her that was complaining at the hotel....

Rachael motioned them inside, "They are both still at it and I thought I heard something break over in that room." She pointed to Bo and Beth's room unknowingly.

Both Rosco and Mindy could hear the offending noises coming from both sides of Mrs. Davenport's room.

Rosco giggled his familiar giggle and said, "I'll just check out over there first." He stepped out of Rachael's room and knocked on Bo and Beth's door.

At first Bo and Beth ignored the knock but Rosco was persistent and knocked again.

"I'm coming just a minute!" Bo grumbled rolling off Beth, picking up his jeans putting them on and giving Beth time to find her nightie and put it on before he opened the door. "What?" Bo asked yanking the door open.

Rachael was not expecting to see Bo Duke in only his jeans with messed hair standing before her.

Rosco was equally taken back for a minute, while Mindy was not only enjoying the view but situation.

Bo stared at the group outside the door, Beth had completely disappeared under the cover when she had peeked at the door and saw her aunt standing there.

Rosco recovered quickly saying, "You two keep it down in here or you'll be spending your wedding night in the hoosegow!" Even from the doorway Rosco could see the missing lamp and pieces of it in the floor. "You'll also be expected to pay for any damages to the room, Bo Duke!"

"Damages? What damages?" The falling lamp hadn't registered at the time, in Bo's mind.

Rosco pointed a wiry finger toward the lamp on the floor.

Bo looked along the line of Rosco's pointing finger turning slightly red at sight of the lamp, "Oh that."

Rosco then directed his pointed finger at Bo admonishing again, "Ya'll keep it down in here."

Rachael still hadn't recovered from the shock of finding out who the occupants of the room were even as Bo closed the door and they started down to the other room.

"Beth you can come out now." Bo said shucking his clothes again.

Beth's muffled voice came from under the covers, "No, I'm staying here."

Bo chuckled, then said, "Fine I'll come in after you." with that he crawled under the covers from the bottom of the bed until he reached Beth.

Beth couldn't help laugh at his antics, even though she was trying to hold it down.

Bo put his hand over her mouth which only seemed to hit both their 'funny bones'.

To Dixie and Luke, no one in the world existed but them at this moment.

That is until there was a knock on their door.

Luke frowned, then decided that it was just Bo with his bad timing and decided not to answer the door. Surely Bo would get the hint.

Dixie had no problem with him ignoring Bo and encouraged him to stay right where he was at!

There was a knock on the door a second time, now Luke was getting really irritated calling, "Go away Bo! I'm busy!"

Turning back to Dixie, Luke went on with what he was doing until another knock came this time with a voice, "Open this door in the name of the law!"

Sighing Luke kissed Dixie lightly on the lips, "Be right back, don't go away." grabbing his pants, Luke answered the door in the same manner Bo had slinging it open.

At the sound of Luke's voice tellin' Bo he was busy, Rachael tried to stop Rosco, but everyone knew that once he got his teeth in something he just wouldn't let go. "Luke Duke! I should have known it would be you and Bo causin' all the commotion up here! I done told that cousin of yours, ya'll best keep it down in here or you'll be spending your wedding night in the hoosegow!"

"Sorry, Rosco, I didn't realize the room beside us was occupied." Luke for the first time took his eyes off Rosco and seen Mindy and Rachael standing behind the Sheriff. "Ahh, .... Mrs. Davenport?"

Rachael nodded responding in greeting, "Luke".

Luke wished the floor would open up and swallow him at that very moment, he and Dixie had been carrying on and her MOTHER had heard it all.

"I think we should go Rosco." Rachael tried again, this was an awkward moment for her and she couldn't even imagine how Luke and Dixie felt. Rachael had taken in the sight of of her son-in-law in jeans, no shirt and wet messed hair. She wouldn't have admitted in a hundred years but had she been twenty years younger .....!

Rosco was also standing where he could check out the room. Seeing a glob of something that appeared to be shampoo on the door of the bathroom, he stepped in the door a bit and saw clothes all over the room and the bathroom was covered with what looked to be shampoo and conditioner.

Being as Rachael was standing behind Rosco, she also saw what he did.

Meanwhile, Dixie was traped totally nude under the covers as her gown had been forgotten in the bathroom.

Seeing Dixie's gown piled on the floor, Rosco uttered something unintelligible backing up toward the room door, "Ya'll clean that mess up ya hear!" At the door he continued, "And for heaven's sake don't go breaking nothing like them cousins of yours!"

Luke replied, "We'll clean up and we promise not to break anything."

Rosco replied, "Kew, kew, Kew, you had just better!" He sort of back off getting ready to leave.

Mindy was totally enjoying all the 'trouble'.

Luke looked at Rachael, pointing to the next room, "You're in the next room? Sorry."

Rachael nodded, "I had no idea it was you all. I'm also sorry."

"We'll keep it down." Luke added.

Hearing her mother's name and voice, she reached for the bedspread that had been long been tossed in the floor.

Rachael nodded then said, "I don't think there is a reason to disturb the young people any further Rosco."

"I think your right Rachael." Rosco wasted no time exiting the room closing the door behind them all.

Inside the room, Luke leaned against the door. "Wheh, .... That was a bit closer than I'd like to think about tonight."

Dixie had all the covers wrapped around her, "Yeah, me too. Can you get my gown?"

"Yeah, ...." Luke said, "Then, I am movin' that bed to the center of the room if need be!"

"Ok," Dixie put on her gown and headed to the bathroom. Seeing the mess they had made earlier she figured to get started on it.

Luke did indeed move the bed out from the wall and missing Dixie, he went looking for her, "What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning up some of this mess." Dixie said wiping the wall.

"Not tonight you ain't!" Luke reached over took the wash cloth from her and tossed it in the sink. Then he picked her up, locked the door, and carried her back to bed and began removing the gown, "Mrs. Duke, you are far too over dressed for tonight."

Dixie looked up at Luke smiling, "Is that so?"

Luke nodded, grinning wolfishly bending down kissing Dixie's neck and nibbling her ear.

In the other room Beth was cleaning up the broken lamp, Bo bent down to help her and soon they had the mess cleared. "Now Mrs. Duke where were we?"

"Right about here." Beth said kissing Bo passionately, giggling when she was lifted from the floor, she wrapped her legs around Bo's waist as he carried her into the bathroom, "How about a soak in the tub?"

Beth smile, "Sounds nice."

Reaching down with one hand Bo put the stopper in the tub, turning on the water while the tub filled he leaned Beth against the wall kissing her deeply only when the tub was filled did they come up for air, Bo standing Beth on her feet climbed into the tub then helped her.

She leaned back against his chest closing her eyes as Bo's hands explored her body.

In the middle room feeling a lot embarrassed, Rachael turned up the sound on the TV even more. Picked up her book and tried to read. The newlyweds on both sides of her had indeed quietened things way down. But just knowing that in the next room, a thin wall away, was her baby girl and her new husband, doing what newlyweds do, was surely enough to keep her awake all night. One thing was sure, if Dixie wasn't pregnant she would surely stand a good chance after tonight if the sounds she heard was anything close to what was actually happening.

As Luke hit a ticklish spot Dixie began to giggle.

Luke hoped to hush her a bit with a kiss which only got both them laughing. What was the chance of going on your honeymoon and your mom being in the next room!

Bo and Beth had managed to keep it down as well. Beth still could not believe her aunt was right next door and had heard everything that had been going on in the room. Bo kissed Beth's temple his hands gently squeezing her breasts then moving to rub over her tummy.

Beth purred a bit then said, "What are the chances of getting two rooms in a hotel with one room in between and my aunt being in the next one. I really wouldn't have cared if Luke and Dixie were beside us since we are at the end of the hall, but Aunt Rachael! You know how think these walls are she's bound to have heard 'everything'."

Bo chuckled turning Beth to face him, "So what if she did she was a newlywed once." kissing her softly he let his hands rub up and down her back.

"Bet she didn't have any relatives listening through the wall!" Beth bemoaned but it was cut short into just a moan as Bo pulled her to him so that she straddled him, her legs bent and tucked behind her on either side of his legs starting to make passionate love again there in the tub.

Neither Luke nor Dixie had noticed that the bed in their room squeaked before but now it seemed as if they couldn't breath without it squeaking loudly. After a couple of times repositioning and trying to be quiet Luke pulled back. "Honey get up."

"Why?" Dixie asked, not havin' any idea what Luke planned on doing.

Luke pushed the bed back in it's original place, then took the box springs and mattress and put it in the floor. He then turned and got the mattress with fresh sheets on it from the other bed and put it on top of the other mattress to make it higher and easier to get in and out of. "There. Bet it don't squeak now!"

Dixie put her hand over her mouth nearly dying laughing. "I bet you're right but we can always try." She took Luke's hand and pulled him to her.

Neither was sure who stopped who a bit later, but they were sure that, had they not been hushed by pillows that Rosco would have heard them at home. Dixie was sure Luke was about to cut loose a rebel yell and it had to be three in the morning! She also knew anything that would have came out of her mouth right then would not have been thought very lady like by her mother, hopefully sleeping in the next room.

Rachael was sleeping in the next room but it was only a doze. She had finally fell asleep around one and was glad that her niece and new husband and her daughter and new husband had quietened down she hoped to sleep.

In Bo and Beth's room they had moved from the tub back to the bedroom. Bo groaned his hands gripping the sheets in a white knuckled grip, "I think I got a tiger by the tail." he said as Beth continued to do some very unladylike like things to him.

"Holding tigers by their tails can be dangerous." Beth said taking Bo's breath a way as she surprised him by the way she moved.

Not really worrying too much about Beth's aunt since she now knew it was them, Bo was again relaxed and enjoying himself. With Beth's teasing it wasn't long before Bo let out one of his loudest ever, or so it seemed, 'Rebel yells'.

Luke had just pulled Dixie too him and was trying to breath again as he heard Bo let out a rebel yell like he had never heard before. No one had to tell him that it was Bo, he knew, "Oh, No!" Luke managed to get out.

Dixie was now laughing uncontrollably.

Rachael jumped at the sound of Bo's 'rebel yell' falling off the bed, jumping to her feet she pushed the sleep mask to her forehead, "Maybe I should have stayed at Luther's at least I would have got some sleep." Rachael muttered to herself.

Beth had a hand over Bo's mouth, "Bo! Aunt Rachael will be sending for Rosco again if you don't quieten down."

Snickering behind Beth's hand Bo replied, "It's your fault."

"And I suppose that is what you are gonna tell Rosco when he gets here? That little 'innocent me' caused one of the infamous Duke boys to yell out like that?" Beth asked innocently placing her hand on his manhood, "Surely you wouldn't want anyone thinking I've got you by these would you?"

Bo looked down to where Beth's hand was on his manhood growling, "Won't bother me. I kinda like it."

"Oh, really." Beth smiled wickedly teasing Bo again making him whimper if she kept it up there was no way he could keep quiet. Beth knew she was getting to Bo and kept it up.

Rachael was wide awake now and headed to the bathroom. She remembered her honeymoon with Luther as well as the several good years they had, but from the sounds coming from both rooms, though now mostly faith, she didn't want to imagine what those kids were up to. And it surely wouldn't surprise her if Beth didn't turn up pregnant soon too. From the sounds of it they weren't being real 'careful' about anything.

Before Luke could think about Bo any further, Dixie had straddled him and taken control of the situation.

Luke looked at his bride wide eyed for a few seconds, then decided to set back and enjoy her pleasures.

Dixie did indeed take control of the situation, her movement making Luke groan.

Rachael thought about calling Cooter to see if he could come get her early but when she looked at the clock it said 4:15 still too early to call even for people who lived on a farm. Things had gotten quiet and Rachael thought, 'Thank goodness. I can get some more sleep.'

This thought, however, was premature as the silence was split by a double rebel yell from the Duke boys.

Rachael covered her head and tried, yet again, to go back to sleep she hadn't kept 'farm' hours in years and wasn't sure where the newlyweds were getting such energy.

Luke pulled Dixie to him, "That was mean."

Innocently she said, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, yeah?" Luke replied, "We'll just see what I can do.........." He playfully held her hands as he nibbled in all the right and wrong places.

Even playing Dixie was no match for her husbands strong hands and finally Luke went from her tickle spots, to the spots that made his wife moan in pleasure and frustration as he left them as quick as he found them.

Luke was getting her worked up and he KNEW it.

Finally when he saw her hand grab a pillow he stopped her hand. The sounds that went through the hotel room weren't rebel yells but left nothing to the imagination about what was going on......

Beth and Bo's activities stopped in their tracks when they heard Dixie, Beth bursting into hysterical laughter, "Oh my goodness I bet half the block just heard Dixie."

Bo chuckled, "Yeah, wonder what Luke did to make her do that?"

Beth shrugged still laughing.

Rachael groaned, "Oh lord." when she heard her daughter, it wasn't a groan of worry but rather a mother's embarrassment at the images her imagination was conjuring up of Dixie and Luke, images she did NOT want in her head!

Beth replied, "I don't have any idea, but please don't ask!"

Bo grinned wickedly, "OK, maybe I'll just try to find out!" He moved to a most sensual spot and kissed his bride.

As soon a Dixie gathered her wits about her, while Luke was laughing like a hyena up against the wall. Dixie stood up on her knees and leaned toward him, "That wasn't fair!"

Luke replied, "Way I hear it ain't nothin' fair in love and war."

Dixie was ready for a war right about then.

Luke seen her eyes flash and pulled her close for a kiss.

Minutes later, Dixie asked, "SO how much of Jesse's finest do you have with you?"

"Well, you know that diet soda you been drinking? It and this," Luke held up a near empty mason jar of shine, "Was waiting with a note from Cooter and Daisy on the dresser. Givin' us there best wishes."

"But where did Cooter? ...." Dixie began.

Luke took a deep breath and let a 'cat or of the bag', "Cooter drove for Jesse from time to time. Ain't hard to get if you know where to look."

"Cooter!...." before Dixie could finish the sentence Luke kissed her with fire in his lips and a few other places as well, laying her back on the bed he straddled her and they were off again.

In Bo and Beth's room Bo was still trying to figure out what Luke had done that made Dixie make the sounds she had but so far he'd been unsuccessful... Bo couldn't help but fume a bit as he took a sip of shine as Beth came back from the bathroom.

"What's that?" Beth pointed to where Bo had just stashed the mason jar.

Bo answered, "A little something left by Daisy and Cooter."

Beth frowned he hadn't exactly answered the question, "You didn't answer the question."

Bo said, "It's a jar of Jesse's shine."

Beth under normal circumstances may have been mad, but tonight she was merely envious. "Oh, man!" Her hand went to her tummy, "I'd love to join you, but, ..... ummmmmmm.........."

Bo nodded, "That's why I had it put up. I knew you'd want a sip and I'm sorry you can't even have a wedding toast of it."

Rachael had her room reserved for two nights and planned to have it longer after deciding to stay longer, but first she would go to breakfast and then see how long the 'kids' were staying at the hotel. She gave up and got in the shower a full hour earlier than planned.

Beth sighed, "It's ok, … go ahead and drink it I don't mind."

Bo smiled, kissing her on the cheek, "I think I've had enough." putting the jar away he growled playfully stalking after Beth. Squealing Beth backed away from him, when Bo reached her his lips met hers in a passionate kiss not only was Beth enjoying the passion but the taste of shine that still lingered there.

Luke and Dixie were laying on the bed resting from their latest battle as Rachael showered and dressed leaving the hotel within ten minutes she had decided to not wait for Cooter but drive out to the farm early. She needed a break from all the carrying on by her daughter and son in law and her niece and her new husband that had went on all night long.

Much to Rachael's annoyance, Luther was the first as usual, to be up when she arrived at the farm.

He greeted his wife on the porch.

A bit defensively, Rachael said, "Cooter invited me for breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. If you don't mind either waking those two up or waiting for the 'newlyweds to get up." Luther said sarcastically.

Rachael almost groaned. The thought of more newlyweds did not appeal to her at all and she wasn't looking forward to spending time alone with Luther either, but then she remembered that Cooter and Daisy would be upstairs and weren't likely to be as vociferous as the others, "I don't mind waiting, surely they won't be long. Daisy did grow up on a farm, so she is used to getting up early."

Luther glared, "Coffee is on, but don't bet on either of them movin' too soon if you don't call them."

Rachael went into the kitchen that used to be hers and opened the cabinet to get a cup. She found plates. "Luther where are the cups?"

He stepped around her and opened the door that used to house her bowls, "Here, why?"

"Never mind." She took a cup and poured her coffee. She had just taken a seat at the table when she heard Cooter's door open, then the bathroom door shut rather loudly. She looked up toward the upstairs then at Luther for an explanation............

Luther didn't seem at all worried replying, "Daisy's probably sick again this morning."

"Again? The wedding was just yesterday and she seemed fine then."

Luther looked Rachael in the eye. "She isn't that kind of sick. She's pregnant you are gonna be a grandma!"

Rachael frowned, "You told me that already. But, she's already getting sick? They just got married a couple weeks ago right? Oh my, how far along is she?"

"Too far for my taste." Luther said. He hadn't bothered to get details on any of them. In fact they all made him so mad he could eat nails.

"Just how far is too far for your taste?" Rachael inquired, but before Luther could say more the young lady in question came down the stairs followed by Cooter.

Luckily for Cooter and Daisy, neither had heard Rachael's question. Daisy went immediately to the refrigerator to get a Sprite, then turned to the cabinet for a few saltines.

Cooter said, "Mornin' ya'll. Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" He looked at the clock and said, "I'm not late."

Rachael said, "I couldn't sleep, so I came on out."

Daisy was having a bad morning, though in the past week or so, the morning sickness had eased considerably. But, as luck would have it, today, she was going to have a bad day. "I'll get breakfast started in a couple minutes." At least she hoped she would. She took a sip of Sprite and prayed she not toss her 'cookies' at the smell of the breakfast she planned to cook. She wanted to make a good impression on Cooter's mother, but this morning, she would be lucky to function through breakfast. "I just need a minute to get awake."

Rachael nodded, "No hurry on my part dear, it's still a little too early for me." The poor child looked dreadful she thought.

Cooter poured himself a cup of coffee.

Rachael sighed smiling, "Both my kids married. I can't wait to be a grandmother." Now to anyone else this would be just maternal wishful out loud thinking, but Rachael had a different purpose for making the comment.

Daisy looked at Cooter her expression asking, 'Do you think she knows?'

Cooter had taken a sip of his coffee and at Rachael's statement he nearly choked to death.

Both Rachael and Daisy moved to pat Cooter on the back.

Luther took a big drink of coffee and watched the show.

Rachael stepped back letting Daisy be the one, seeing as how Cooter was no longer a little boy and Daisy was his wife. After Cooter got his wind back Daisy asked, "Are you ok Sugar?"

Cooter nodded, 'yes', "Coffee went down the wrong way."

Now looking at Daisy, Rachael asked, "Are you feeling alright Daisy? You look a little peaked Dear."

Luther was having way too much fun watching his wife play cat and mouse with their son and his new bride, he didn't even mind that breakfast was being delayed.

Daisy knew she couldn't claim she had drank too much at the wedding reception, because she had got out of toasting her's and Cooter's marriage by saying she couldn't drink because she was driving. "I feel a little peaked, but I'm sure it will pass." She hoped that it would and soon. She picked up a saltine cracker, "I just haven' gotten awake yet."

Cooter added, "Daisy has never been a mornin' person."

"I can understand that, especially with you working late at the Boar's Nest." Rachael said.

Daisy nodded, "That's true, it just messes up my sleeping working some nights but not others."

Luther couldn't help but grunt a 'humph' at those remarks.

Cooter couldn't help but glare at Luther, wondering just how long before he spilled the beans.

Daisy forced herself up and started the bacon, got the eggs out, then started buttering the toast. She had about four pieces of toast buttered when the bacon started to cook and the smell started filling the kitchen. She dropped the knife, grabbed her mouth and RAN for the bathroom.

Cooter was on her heels.

Luther raised his eyebrows at Rachael, who promptly took over breakfast duties.

"I don't know what your so irritated for Luther, Cooter was born just short of 9 months of the wedding too." Rachael said. Luther growled to which Rachael took no notice and continued, "Guess he's just following in his father's footsteps."

Luther started turning red at this, Cooter and Daisy expecting wasn't the only thing getting under his skin but his baby was too! He said as much, "I suppose you are happy about this and about Dixie?"

Rachael lowered her voice, "At least she is of age."

Luther turned purple, "You better just hush with THAT! You'll not tell either of them THAT!"

Rachael rolled her eyes, "The laws have changed. Just because I was under age at twenty don't make it wrong for Dixie to be of age at nineteen."

Luther was still breathing fire, "She is still younger than YOU and HE'S a lot older than I was!"

Rachael knew the 'he' in question was Luke Duke.

Rachael put her hands on her hips giving Luther a 'look'.

Luther said, "Don't give me that look! SHE is and HE is!"

"The only thing that matters is that they love each other." Rachael replied.

Luther asked, "And HOW would you know that?"

Rachael blushed crimson, "Because I just spent the night in a hotel room on the other side of the wall from their room."

If Luther had been breathing fire before he was about to spontaneously combust remembering his own wedding night with Rachael, "That don't mean nothing! It's just physical!" Luther grumbled.

To which Rachael responded, "Maybe it could be but, I also saw the way they were looking at each other at the reception and that look can not be faked."

Luther fumed!

Rachael said, "In fact, it sort of resembles the look in your eyes when I'm around!"

Luther's red faced switched from anger to just plain blushing like a school boy, "You're still the prettiest lady I know, even if we ain't living together no more."

Rachael felt the heat rise in the kitchen and turned busying herself with the breakfast.

They were both rescued by Daisy and Cooter's return to the kitchen.

Daisy said, "I'm sorry about that, I'll take over. You are a guest."

Rachael saw that Daisy still looked green, "You still don't look well Daisy, I'll cook breakfast, this was my kitchen once."

Daisy bit her lip but with more urging from Rachael she picked up her sprite and went to join Luther at the table.

Cooter joined them with his coffee asking Rachael, "How has your stay been so far Mom?"

"Interesting." was Rachel's reply as she thought back to all last night in the room between Dixie and Beth's rooms.

"Interesting? What could be interesting about staying at the Hazzard Hotel?" Cooter asked. "They have a couple folks that live there and a visitor every once in a while. What could be interesting?"

Rachael didn't really want to have this conversation with Cooter but now she couldn't just not answer him, "The people next door on either side of me were newlyweds or maybe they were just really in love."

Cooter had never seen his mother turn quite that shade of red.

Daisy's sat up a little straighter in her chair, "Oh dear, no wonder you couldn't sleep."

Luther shook his head, "Why don't ya'll just tell her for Christ's sake."

Daisy blushed purple.

Cooter glanced from one parent to the other and back to his wife, then.

Rachael asked, "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Cooter was shaking his head 'no' much the same way he had as a child when asked this when he'd done something wrong, "No, there's nothing we WANT to tell you, …. but maybe we NEED to."

Rachael raised an eyebrow waiting for further explanation.

Cooter began, "You know we were married a bit over two weeks ago. You may also want to know you're gonna be a grandma sometime in May."

Daisy held her breath waiting on the other shoe to fall.

Rachael looked between the two not saying a word, her son literally had droplets of sweat rolling down his face even though it was November and not hot.

Finally Rachael asked, "That makes you what about 3 months?"

Daisy swallowed then replied, "Almost 13 weeks."

Still Rachael hadn't said anything to Cooter but now she looked at him.

He dropped his head at his mother's stare.

Rachael asked, "Cooter Davenport! Explain to me why it took you so long to make this woman your wife, being as she is the mother of your child!"

Cooter swallowed hard, then said, "I didn't know for awhile, …... and when I did, we made it legal quick like."

Daisy interrupted quietly, "I didn't tell him until the day we got married. As soon as I told him he wanted to do right by me."

Rachael still glared at Cooter, making the young man squirm in his seat despite the fact he was a married man and going to be a father.

"Sorry, Mom I should have told you before now I guess." Cooter replied.

Rachael asked, "Is there a 'reason' you didn't tell him sooner?"

Daisy replied, "As a matter of fact, there was........."

Cooter kept hoping the phone would ring or there would be a call for the wrecker over the CB. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"What was the reason, if you don't mind me asking?" Rachael asked, of course Cooter minded, but he wasn't about to tell his mother that. Rachael looked to her son, "Well Cooter?....." she asked in that motherly tone that he knew meant trouble.

Dropping his head he muttered quietly, "I was in jail."

Rachael wasn't sure she'd heard right and asked, "Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you."

Cooter swallowed hard but still did not look up answering, "I was in jail."

"WHAT? …... WHY?" Rachael demanded.

"We all signed contacts for the Hazzard centennial. It said we agreed to follow laws we'd never knew existed. There was an incident at the Boar's Nest that got me, Bo and Luke locked up for 60 days." Cooter said briefly.

"60 days? I'm surprised they didn't hang you." Rachael muttered starting to set the table for breakfast.

Cooter stared at his plate engrossed in the intricate pattern painted on the surface, "It wasn't that serious, just a moral conduct law." Seeing Rachael cock an eyebrow at him Cooter explained hurriedly, "We didn't mean to break any laws it was purely by accident!" He added, we didn't do nothin' we didn't do on any Friday night before. Just ask Bo and Luke!"

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Ask you're wife's cousin's for a character a reference for you?"

Cooter said, "Ok, ….. so that's probably not the best idea but it really wasn't our fault!"

Rachael asked, "Then just who's fault was it and exactly? What was the charge?"

Cooter prayed for some kind of divine intervention. "The charge was a violation of the Moral Decency Code of 1880 or something like that, BUT it weren't like we did anything different from any other night."

"We're not discussing Bo and Luke, young man, we are discussing YOU." Rachael scolded.

Cooter slumped further in his seat, normally he wouldn't take this kind of thing from Luther but his mother hadn't been around much and she was right.

"Would you jump off a bridge if Bo and Luke did?" Rachael continued her fussing.

"No, .... of course not mom, but we weren't really doing anything." Cooter defended.

Rachael asked, "Just how is it you got arrested if you weren't doing anything out of the ordinary for a Friday night?"

Cooter sighed, "I told you we signed contracts saying we'd abide by the laws of the 1880's and we were! But apparently our bodies didn't agree and betrayed us when we all got knocked down into a big heap on the floor."

If Luther had been livid at finding out Dixie was pregnant Rachael was now bordering it.

"Your bodies 'betrayed' you? How?" Rachael asked not following at all what Cooter was trying to tell her without giving details.

Luther said, "Tell her son."

Cooter looked up glaring at his father then looked at Rachael quickly dropping his eyes again when he seen the look on her face. "We uh, got a little bothered when we were all tangled together the girls was wearing period costumes."

Rachael asked calmly, "How does what the girls were wearing factor into all this? The clothing for a woman back then was very modest."

Cooter blushed replying, "We were looking for things to hold onto, to help us up and we found 'things'."

Rachael was getting tired of this she wanted a straight answer. "Cooter Davenport! Tell me exactly what you are not tellin' me."

Cooter swallowed hard, then replied, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Daisy had never seen Cooter respond like that, ever.

Cooter sighed and replied with his head down, "When we got close to the girls, our bodies knew it. Seems a public display of 'affection' was against the law back then."

Rachael asked pointedly, "What exactly did you do and I mean exactly Cooter Davenport?"

Cooter replied, "I tripped. Grabbed Daisy to keep fro fallin', nearly knocked her down, caught myself and grabbed her to keep her from fallin'." Then, he added Rosco walked in and caught us in a state of 'distress' and off to the jail we went!"

Rachael was not pleased at all to hear this, but the bigger question in her mind was when had Cooter and Daisy been together for her to be pregnant at this time. "WHEN exactly were the two of you 'together' for Daisy to have been expecting by the time you were out of jail and almost 13 weeks along now?"

Cooter swallowed hard, then looked at Daisy.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. She figured that it may as well come out.

Cooter took a deep breath and said, "There was a lot of rain. Daisy's car stalled after the main road to the farm was washed out. She called me. Instead of getting soaked to the bone I decided to tow the car to the farm. At one point we were blocked out by the caves with a rock slide in front of us and one behind us."

Rachael turned to Daisy and said, "Why didn't you just call the boys to come get you?"

Daisy sighed, "They were in jail for fighting"

"Why am I not surprised?" Rachael snorted.

Daisy clenched her napkin in her fist trying to stay calm she'd been raised to talk to her elders with respect but Rachael was making that very hard, "THEY were defending a girl that Ernie Ledbetter had taken liberties with at the Boar's Nest one night in front of EVERYBODY there!"

Rachael had been gone too long to remember how things go out of proportion at the Boar's Nest in nothing flat. "Surely, they would not be arrested for taking the girls side?"

Daisy nearly choked.

Cooter replied, "Rosco has made arrests for a lot less!"

"Just what did this Ernie character do to the girl?" Rachael asked, opening yet another can of worms.

Even Luther did not know the reason for this, clearing his throat Cooter quietly repeated what Ernie had done. Not thinking how this would sound for Luke, Cooter said, "Luke's date went to the restroom, as she came back Ernie pulled her into his lap, Stacy kicked him and came back to the table, Ernie came over looking like he was going to hit Stacy, Luke jumped in his face and Ernie hit Luke. From there it was pretty much a free for all."

Rachael raised an eyebrow, "Did anyone hear this Stacy protest attention from this Ernie character?"

Cooter said, "Everyone sitting around his brother for one but so did Jen Watkins and Bobby Thompson at the next table."

Daisy was a bit 'hot', "Well, I work there you know, and from where I come from a boot to the balls is a pretty clear sign of protest!"

Rachael look shocked at Daisy's choice of words but nodded, "That would be a clear sign of protest anywhere."

"Well, that is what Stacy did." Daisy said, also telling Rachael more information that would benefit Luke and Dixie, "And Ernie's luck she went to Luke and didn't punch his lights out because she likely could have. Bo keeps telling Luke she looks like a linebacker."

Rachael stopped before replying, it sunk in what she had been heard, "This Stacy was Luke's date, ........ When was that?"

Daisy looked at Cooter who's mouth looked like that of a large mouth bass out of water.

"Just before the centennial." Daisy responded quietly swallowing hard.

"When was this?" Rachael asked, Daisy answered, "The last weekend in July."

Cooter still was gaping like a fish out of water and hadn't said a word.

"This is November and Luke was dating other girls in July and married MY daughter?" Rachael asked, unbelieving what she was hearing.

Luther sipped his coffee enjoying his wife's distress. He added, "And he'll likely be out with her by next July too."

Daisy had heard enough banging her hand on the table making the others jump, "Luke has done the right thing! He loves Dixie and won't ever do anything to hurt her!" Turning to Cooter she continued, "Are you a man or a mouse? Your parents are bad mouthing not only my cousin but YOUR best friend!" she fumed.

Though Cooter may still have several concerns about Dixie and Beth's choices in husbands, Daisy was right. He took a deep before jumping in the middle of this, "First off, The Dukes, all of them, have always been close to us as far back as I can remember. If I was 'pickin' a husband' for my sister, no I likely wouldn't have chose Luke Duke." He held up his hand to Daisy for her to let him finish, "But it wasn't my place to pick my sister's husband no more than it was hers to pick my beautiful wife, which no one in Hazzard saw coming, ...... even us a year ago. Now, I can't tell you that you're not right, ...." he was looking at Luther, "But I can tell you that you trusted Luke with a lot of stuff that you ain't never trusted anyone with before that weren't family and even some family. You don't let LB drive the trucks, he don't have a key to the garage, and he danged well ain't got a key to the impound yard. Besides, it was YOU that let Dixie start going on the parts runs, and on wrecker calls with Luke. But, the bottom line is, ......... Dixie, as she loves to tell everyone, ..... ain't three anymore. She is an adult, .... she didn't need your consent, your approval or have to include you in any of this, but she did. Whatever happens it was her and Luke's decision. They have to live with them not ANY of us."

Rachael looked at her son with an astounded expression, blinking rapidly Cooter had never spoken to her that way.

Luther wasn't bothered by Cooter's tirade, "Yeah, ..... I trusted him with all that and look where it got YOUR sister, pregnant!" Luther replied.

Daisy opened her mouth to speak but Cooter shushed her with a raised hand.

Cooter said with an even tone, "And that is another thing. You need to respect Dixie and Luke. I'm sure they would have liked to have told Mom that themselves. But since you mention it, trusting Luke with the wrecker, garage and impound yard. What has that got to do with the baby. As FAR as I know, it weren't made in the wrecker, the garage or the impound yard so that didn't have nothin' to do with anything. You could have chased Luke out of the County and locked Dixie in her room and if they wanted to 'get together' they would have, so don't keep harpin' on how Luke misused your trust. If he wanted to misuse your trust, he could have unlocked the impound yard with the key how many times to get the General Lee out when Rosco got a hair sideways and impounded him, but he did it fair and square or found another way without using the key you gave him for business use. Luke Duke has always been as loyal to this family as he has his own and you KNOW that, …... or you should!" Cooter got up and went out the front door to the porch he had enough and needed some air. It was far too early in the morning for this stuff.

"Cooter!" Daisy called but he didn't stop on his way out the door, so she got up from the table and followed him out.

Stepping up behind him she rubbed her hand down his back, "I'm sorry I know this ain't how you pictured this morning with your Mom here."

Cooter replied without turning around, "No it's not, .... but it's not your fault. Its them being so hard headed, I just needed to cool off a while."

Sighing Daisy turned going back in the house taking it that Cooter wanted to be by himself when he didn't look at her, going upstairs to their room she closed the door gently. Daisy would actually like to go back to bed but didn't see that happening. She thought Cooter would maybe follow her. Then, again, maybe he did want to be alone.

Outside, Cooter hadn't heard Daisy leave. He missed her touch and turned. She was gone. Maybe she was just giving him space but he hadn't really wanted her to leave. His thoughts drifted to his baby sister and hoped her wedding night had went well. Even last night he was still bothered by effects of Rosco's doctoring and truth be known he and Daisy still hadn't enjoyed all the 'benefits' of marriage. He really hoped that stuff would wear off!

After a while Cooter went back inside and up to his and Daisy's room where he found her, putting his arms around her waist he kissed the side of her head, "Where'd you go?"

Daisy lent back against his chest, "Figured you wanted to be alone so I came up here."

Nuzzling the side of Daisy's neck, Cooter let his hands wander over his new wife, "Why don't we go somewhere private, get out of the house for a little while?" the young mechanic asked seductively.

Daisy nodded but didn't break away from him.

Now that Cooter was near his wife, felt her touch and smelled her smell, he was feeling better than he had in months. "Come on. I know the perfect place." He went to the closet and picked up a sleepin' bag.

Trusting her husband. Daisy didn't ask where they were going. After seeing the looks from Rachael and Luther as they went out the door to Daisy's car, Cooter wasted no time in pulling out. Daisy wasn't surprised to see Cooter pull out of sight on the road near the caves. The butterflies she felt were worse now than the last time they were here.

Cooter stopped the car a little ways from the caves, getting out of the driver's seat he jogged around to the passenger side of the car opening the door, "M'lady." Cooter said, holding his arm out to Daisy the sleeping bag in the other hand. Taking his arm the two walked to the cave where Cooter layed out the sleeping bag and started a warm fire.

Daisy felt herself shaking inside but it wasn't cold even though it was a November day.

Cooter moved to her after starting the fire. He felt her shaking, "Daisy? Are you alright? Are you cold? I'm stupid. I should have taken you somewhere nice. Should have thought about you and the baby being cold." He hung his head.

Daisy tilted his head to look at her, "We're not cold. I don't need somewhere other girls would think nice. Here is perfect. I just want to make things perfect for you." She ran her hands up his back, over his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt as she had the first time.

Cooter's body was feeling more from her light touches than he had ever felt before, even that first night in the cave it seemed. Cooter's shirt slipped to the cave floor and he started to slowly undress Daisy, "I love you Mrs. Davenport." he murmured taking her in his arms kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, Cooter." Daisy said as she kissed his neck up to his ear. She blew slightly in his ear as her hand explored him, finally feeling his need for her grow as it should have been all along had Rosco not 'helped' them out.

Cooter groaned lifting Daisy off the cave floor he could wait no longer as he laid her on the sleeping bag finally able to do what he'd wanted for what had seemed like forever.

Daisy eagerly accepted and prompted his advances..........

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Meanwhile at the hotel, Dixie and Luke drifted into a sound sleep, exhausted from the nights activities.................

And further down the hall, Bo lay with Beth snuggled in the crook of his arm both sleeping soundly.


	28. Chapter 28 B

Chapter 28

Jesse began, "Boys we need to finish up out here before breakfast. Cooter will be over with Daisy before lunch. Doc said she's nearing her time and he will be out of town for a couple of weeks."

Bo and Luke looked at each other with eyes as big as saucers then asked, "But, who?"

Jesse frowned at them. "What are ya'll gettin' your britches in an uproar about? Ya'll have known this for days. Doc said everything should be fine with all them and it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, he said he'd likely be back before the girls time."

Luke wasn't liking the sound of this at all.

Bo wasn't liking the sound of it any better than Luke, he said, "Yeah, he said SHOULD BE. He didn't say it would be. What if it ain't fine Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse put a hand on the boys shoulders saying, "Everything will be fine, alls we got to do is wait and pray to the good Lord he'll see that everything comes out ok. With any luck ya'll and Cooter will be father's by this time next week, now lets get finished with these chores."

The three men worked silently to finish up outside each one in their own thoughts about the days ahead.

After the morning chores and breakfast the men were near the barn when they heard a wagon coming. All stopped what they were doing and headed to the house figuring that it would be Daisy and Cooter, which it was. By the time they got to the house Cooter was helping Daisy down from the wagon and Dixie and Beth came out on the porch.

When the three met on the porch it was like they hadn't seen each other in years when in fact it had been last Sunday in church. Being the talk of the town even after their marriages over six months ago none of the girls spent too much around town. Dixie and Beth had refused to return to Luther's even after Cooter had taken it over while Sam dealt with Luther, Mr. Hogg and the ex-Sheriff. Dixie and Beth did find it a bit humorous, the looks of envy they were getting from the girls at being the wives of the young Marshals. Sam was still in town and with two of his best Marshals close by there had been no need of a local Sheriff.

Bo and Luke helped Cooter get their things in the house for their temporary stay at the Duke farm. While Jesse looked after getting Daisy settled, the men went outside to finish up in the barn. Bo noticed Luke had been watching all the girls very closely while in the house, now he was far too quiet even if he was busy, but it appeared he was more thinking than working. Finally, Bo asked, "What? What is it Luke?"

Letting out a deep breath that Luke felt he'd been holding since he saw Dixie that morning, "You two have got to see it. Cooter ya'll came in on the stage, what two weeks before the snow storm?"

Cooter nodded, "Yeah, about that. Why?"

"Daisy has got to be further along than Beth and Dixie. We were at the cabin fours days. They should be within four days of each other, right?" Luke layed out a time frame for the other two men.

Both Bo and Cooter agreed, "Right. So?"

"Again, I'd not voice this within hearing distance of the house right now, but don't you all see, Dixie is noticeable bigger than Beth OR Daisy." Luke said and seeing the look from his brother-in-law added, "No one is anymore beautiful to me and I hope my child is healthy, but it concerns me that maybe the baby will be too large or Doc won't be here and Jesse won't be able to handle complications." None or the guys had to be told about how dangerous child birth could be in this day and time. Luke continued, "I just think it is strange she is that much bigger when they were all about the same size." Vivid memories of the girls at the cabin were still in Luke's mind.

Cooter's brows knitted together worriedly, "I hadn't thought of that but you are right Luke, a normal child birth could present complications but I am real worried about Dixie now that you have brought this up, something just isn't 'normal'."

Luke nodded his own brows knit so close together they almost touched in the center of his forehead.

Bo listened to them, his worry for Beth becoming greater until now it had only been the same worry that every man felt when it was close to their wife's time to give birth. "I really wished the doctor wasn't going out of town, I trust that Uncle Jesse knows what he is doing but I would sure feel better if the doc were here when the time comes for all three of them," the other two men nodded agreeing.

Not wanting to bring up bad memories for Cooter but Luke felt he had to, "Especially with what happened to ya'lls mom in child birth." Luke said.

Inside the house, they were getting Daisy settled in her old room since the new addition had been made shortly after the boys married.

Jesse watched the three getting into each other's way as they worked. "I think I'll leave ya'll be and get some work done."

Dixie replied, "Thanks Uncle Jesse."

Jesse left them to finish Daisy's unpacking and went out to help the other three men outside. Daisy sat down on her bed to rest, everything she did wore her.

Dixie dropped a handkerchief she was putting up and bent to pick it up and found it wasn't going to happen. She sighed, "Daisy if ya'll can't get this Cooter will have to when he comes in."

"I'll get it." Daisy said, sliding off the bed, bending over but her hand wouldn't reach the floor either despite being smaller than Dixie, she huffed, "I can't get it either, Beth can you?"

Beth being about the same size as Daisy bent over, her fingertips brushing the handkerchief. "I got it!" Beth exclaimed standing straight again after a few minutes of wiggling her fingers around until she could pinch the fabric between them.

"Thanks" Daisy took the handkerchief putting it away.

Dixie added, "Yeah, thanks. I'm glad it wasn't something real important."

Jesse observed the boys talking as he entered the barn but not much work was being done. "This isn't getting ya'll in the house any quicker."

Luke leaned heavier on the shovel, before asking, "Uncle Jesse are you and Doc sure the girls are OK?"

Jesse patted his shoulder consolingly, "They are fine, all of them are perfectly healthy and strong women."

Luke asked, "Then what is with Dixie being larger than Daisy or Beth when Daisy is further along and they were all the same size before?"

Jesse smiled, "Son, women are different and so are babies. They all grow differently. Doc said they are fine."

That made Luke fell a bit better but he'd not stop worrying until the babies were born.

A few days later, in town they parked the wagon in front of the mercantile, Bo kissing Beth after he helped her down, "We'll meet ya'll at the diner for lunch." The six of them parted company, Luke going to the sheriff's office to check on things while Bo went to do some other errands and Cooter went to the blacksmith's shop.

Unknown to any of them Luther Davenport was watching from the jail grinding his teeth when he seen them all.

Luke stepped through the front door of the jail on his way to see Sam who would likely be in the Sheriff's Office. With Dixie not with him, Luke couldn't help but rub a bit of salt into Luther's 'wounds', "Nice day isn't it 'Gentlemen'?"

"Those 'whores' look a little far along to only be married just over six months, now don't they fellas?" Luther said.

Rosco giggled, "They sure do."

Luke stepped up to the bars "You watch what you say about them!"

Sam heard Luke come in and figure there were buttons being pushed out front. He slowly got up to make sure things didn't get too far out of hand.

The sight of his daughters being so far along and with their size actually one part of him was concerned. The rest of him washed his hands of them months ago. "Or you'll what?"

That's when Sam replied from where he was watching the scene before him with his hand on his pistol, "We won't be finding out will we?"

Luke would have loved to have showed Luther the 'or what' but Sam was right. Luther was a prisoner, at this point, and he was not only a witness against him but one of the arresting officers. "Your lucky Luther." he said seeing Sam's no nonsense tone.

"Is that so?" Seems to me you're all talk Marshal Duke" Luther said drawing out the word 'Marshal' in a condescending tone.

"That is very much so and I happen to like this side of the bars. I only stayed on that side of them to put you there. A man gets respect by earning it, not buying it or bullying people into getting it." Luke said so calmly that it actually surprised Sam.

This response got a menacing glare from not only Luther but Mr. Hogg, as well as Rosco who wasn't quite sure what Luke meant about that statement.

Sam said, "Come on back here. We'll talk back here."

Luke nodded as he headed toward the office with Sam.

In side the office, Sam said, "Remember this office has thin walls." He could tell Luke was ready to explode.

Luke knew that very well and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

Once Luke had gained his composure, Sam asked, "So how are the girls?"

Luke remarked, "Restless and ready to get this over with which is why we are here today. It is likely it will be the last time before the babies are here."

Sam nodded, "I know you will all be glad when it's over."

Luke nodded he couldn't wait until his baby arrived turning more serious he asked, "What's going to happen here do you know yet?"

Sam sat down behind the desk lowering his voice just a little so it would not carry through the walls as easily, "The judge had a slight delay and won't be here for at least a couple more weeks."

Luke was glad in a way because by then the babies should be there, he and Bo could prepare for the trial without worrying so much about the girls. "I hope that time line works with the girls." Luke began rambling on about his family to his friend, who happened to be his boss, "Doc is also gonna be out of town for a couple weeks. As I've told you before my Uncle is the best midwife around, but that's always been with live stock and ladies with no problems, ...... Dixie's mother, Luther's wife died in child birth. I'm really worried about Dixie, as well and Beth and Daisy. ....... I want you to know me and Bo appreciate getting to stay working with you here for so long to be with the girls."

Sam said, "I am glad to have the help, I just am not sure about trusting the deputies it's good to have men of my own that I know I can trust."

Luke wished it could be more permanent he had liked roaming from place to place before but now he had a wife and soon would have a child, he wanted to settle in one spot with his family and was pretty sure the same was true with Bo.

Sam said, "In fact this has been the quietest six months I've had since I hired you two. That little lady has sure settled the young pup down ain't she?"

Luke laughed, "At least he ain't been fished out of a horse trough in only his boots and cuffs since we been here."

Sam reminded, "No, but you both have been arrested TWICE since you been here."

Luke frowned nodding, "Yeah, .... we're sorry about that."

"Just see that it doesn't happen again!" Sam said gruffly, he had a feeling that Luther, Hogg and the Sheriff were not on the up and up with the arrest.

Luke said preaching his 'sermon' to the choir, "I've told you before they made up all that Moral Decency Code AFTER the girls went on the picnic. Cooter also told you that. Yeah, we're a bit older than the girls and all but how many girls their age ain't already married?"

Sam pursed his lips in thought saying, "Several and for all the right reasons not many of them are or were in this same situation I'd bet."

Luke nodded. Luke heard Sam's 'you knew better and there were other ways' tone. He held his hands up in defeat, "Ok, but you know it wouldn't have happened without the extreme measures we went to AND, ...." he pointed toward the cells, "They wouldn't be there. But, what I meant was they shouldn't have been kept from courting whether it was us or some other decent fella that wanted to do things right."

Sam nodded in agreement, "You are right, it was not fair to the girls but it was their father's decision although he went about enforcing it the wrong way." Sam hoped Luther would learn his lesson from this but it did not matter anymore his daughter's were married and would soon be mothers.

Luke tightened his jaw as he spoke, "Yeah, beating them that left bruises weeks later was wrong and sending us to jail on charges that didn't exist at the time of the incident was wrong too."

Sam knew he'd trained these two too well. He said, "Luke two wrongs don't make a right and you know it! Not only was it illegal it was immoral."

Luke sighed he knew this, he replied, "I know it was wrong, but at the time the girls were desperate to get away from their father and none of us could think of a better way."

Sam said, "For starters, you could have did the job you came to do, which would have had the same results. Second, you know better than to be in a private place with under age unchaperoned females, let alone skinny dippin' with them!"

Luke still wasn't ready to back down yet, "But the girls would have been left to his hand while we were trying to get the stuff I gave you on them. It may have been wrong to be with the girls alone but even skinny dipping would have caused rumors and maybe ran off by their fathers, not locked up. Besides, I only went after Bo, .......... " then he remembered the sight he saw of Dixie that made him stay and the feelings that ran through him. Luke couldn't help smiling at the memory.

Sam raised an eyebrow when he saw Luke's smile, "You only went after Bo?"

"Yes." Luke said.

Sam folded his arms across his chest giving Luke a look that made Luke feel like a kid and he said, "Well, ..... it started out that way, but I will admit, ..... when I saw Dixie I wanted to stay then."

Sam nodded, he figured as much, he just wanted Luke to admit it. "What am I gonna do with you two?" Sam added.

Luke had enough smarts not to answer.

At the mercantile, the girls were doing a final shopping for anything they may have forgotten for the new arrivals. The trip to town had seemed long to all the girls.

Dixie wasn't sure about Beth and Daisy, but she was beginning to feel really tired from all the added movement, bouncing of the wagon and effort it was taking to do the shopping. Unthinkingly she rubbed the side of her large belly, and asked the others, "Isn't it time to meet the men?" She had had enough of the nosy store clerks stares for one morning.

Daisy was getting rather tired herself and hungry she said, "Yeah, I think so."

Beth rubbed the center of her back adding, "Even if it's not, we can go over to the diner and get us a table, I need to sit down."

Daisy and Dixie both nodded in agreement, so after making their purchases and telling the clerk that the men would pick them up before they all left town they went over to the diner getting a table.

The waitress asked were they ready to order and Dixie said, "Our husbands will be along shortly to join us, we'll wait for them."

What no one knew was that Luther had seen the three walking to the diner from the jail. He almost didn't care if they hated him, but he still felt he had to see them. He'd talk to Marshal Freeman after that Duke left.

Luke said to Sam as he put his pocket watch back in his pocket, "Well, if you need us. You know where to find us. Just don't need us for awhile. I have a lunch date to make."

Sam said, "Do me a favor?"

Luke frowned. Usually he regretted agreeing to Sam's favors.

"It's easy. Use the back door." Sam asked.

Luke shook his head and started to the back door.

As soon as Luke was out the back door Luther called out, "Marshal Freeman can I see you a minute?"

Sam came back into the cell area, "What is it Mr. Davenport?"

Luther cleared his throat asking almost hesitantly, "Is there anyway possible I can see my daughters?"

Sam.....

010101010101

In the meantime Luke had run into Bo and Cooter the three of them talked about their respective errands, Luke telling them what Sam had said or as much as he could, not being sure how much of the information he was allowed to tell Cooter.

Once in the diner the men took seats by their wives.

Luke knew he was likely being a pest, but said, "Dix you look tired. Are you alright? You look tired." He'd also seen her rubbing her side like she was hurting.

"I'm fine, but that ride and then being on my feet all morning did tire me out more than it usually does." Dixie explained.

Luke said, "We'll go home after we eat if you girls are ready."

Beth and Daisy both nodded that they were ready.

The waitress came back with her pad asking, "What can I get everyone? Today's special is the fried chicken."

Bo asked Beth, "Is that ok with you?"

Beth nodded 'yes' as did Daisy and Dixie when Cooter and Luke asked them. Cooter said, "Six fried chicken plates and six coffee's please."

The waitress left them to get the order.

0101010101

While they ate Sam considered the request, "I have someone coming to relieve me in a couple minutes. I can go speak to them and their husbands, but I can't nor won't make them come in their conditions. And, I'll not have you upsetting them in any way."

Luther said, "I promise I won't upset them, I just want to see them for a few minutes they are still my daughters."

When the deputy came to relieve Sam, he headed over to the diner where he knew the others would be. Spotting their table he walked over....

Luke could give Sam as good as he always gave them, "Nice seeing you again so soon Sam. Care to join us?"

"You've been around Bo too long." He reached for an empty chair at another table and ordered coffee. "Ladies it's good to see ya'll again. And I'd like to thank you for calming these two trouble makers down."

Dixie had heard some of their tales but not as many as Sam had been on with them. She smiled at the older man, "Thank you, Marshal."

Sam smiled, taking a sip of his coffee when it arrived, "I have something to ask Dixie and Beth."

Beth stopped eating and looked at the Marshal. She didn't like something about this even though she didn't know what he wanted it was just a feeling she had that it wasn't good.

Dixie said, "What is it Marshal?"

Sam took another drink of his coffee clearing his throat before he said, "Your father would like to see you and Beth for a few minutes before you leave town."

He could see Bo and Luke both were about to refuse for their wives when he held up a hand to silence them. It was the girl's decision not their husbands he thought. "I informed him that I would not have him upsetting you nor would I force you to see him. It is up to you whether you do or don't."

Dixie and Beth both sat silently a couple of minutes looking at their husbands. Then, Beth looked to her older sister. Dixie asked, "Did he say why?"

Sam replied, "No. This may be the last time you see him before court. I can't say if ya'll will be up to traveling to town for court if the Judge hears this soon."

Dixie nodded, then looked at Cooter hoping he'd give her a clue what he she should do. He was still her older brother and he knew Luther better than she did. At least they used to be friends.

Cooter was giving no clues as if reading her mind though he said, "It's up to you and Beth whether or not you see him. He has caused you plenty of grief and I wouldn't blame either of you if you choose not to see him."

Neither Bo or Luke thought it was a good idea but were holding their tongues, letting their wives decide for themselves, after all, it had been them that Luther had stopped from seeing, gentleman callers and he who had beat them when they did not follow his instructions to the letter.

Dixie said, "I know I have every reason to tell him to jump in the lake, but if Luke doesn't mind, …... I'd like to see what he wants."

Luke's jaw tensed. Both Sam and Bo, as well as Dixie knew he was biting his tongue, but said, "Ok. Sam he better not start with them."

Sam nodded.

Beth said, "I wouldn't mind seeing what he wants myself."

Bo didn't like it anymore than Luke but held his tongue against it.

Cooter having seen the reactions of his cousins-in-law and being curious himself about what his father was possibly planning from a jail cell said, "Luke, Bo. I will go with them if you want, I'm a might curious myself about what father wants."

Luke replied, "Fine, you can go with us." He also planned to go.

"Us?" both the girls asked at once, Luke and Bo were both nodding Luke saying, "I want to make sure Luther minds his manners."

Bo was nodding 'yes' in agreement with Luke.

Sam could already imagine the uproar that Bo and Luke's presence would cause but they were Marshal's as well and he could no more stop them from being there than he could have forced the visit if the girls had not wanted to go. Sam warned them, "He's been warned about his actions. I want professionalism or let their brother go in with them. The boys are there and I'll be right there."

Bo and Luke nodded 'ok' Luke saying, "Of course."

Sam finished his coffee and stood up, "If you are ready we can go now."

The girls stood up with a little help from Bo and Luke each Marshal dropping some bills on the table. Cooter did the same saying to Daisy, "We'll meet you back at the wagon this should not take long, where will you be?"

"I'll go back to the mercantile and meet you at the wagon then." Daisy said as they all walked out, the three Marshals Cooter, Beth and Dixie all heading for the jail with Daisy going to opposite direction to the mercantile.

Daisy made her way to the mercantile she hadn't been in town long enough to have made a lot of friends so she went in and started checking out the sewing patterns. She saw a couple girls a bit younger than her make a wide path away from her. Daisy shook her head at their action.

In the jail Luther was torn between wanting to see his girls that he had tried so hard for so long to see they turned out right and the anger at them for getting themselves into the situation they did. He looked up as the first person through the door stepped inside. He was not expecting to see his son, Cooter.

Luther said, "Son it's good to see you, how are you?"

Cooter noted that Luther didn't ask about his daughter-in-law nor the grandchild that could come any day he replied, " '**WE'** are fine." he put emphasis on the 'we' but the meaning was lost on Luther as he thought Cooter was speaking of his sisters who had just came in with their husbands.

The jail was so silent you could have heard a pin drop as Luther stared at the young Marshals and they along with his son and daughter's stared back.

Dixie and Beth were on Bo and Luke's left side and it didn't take a genius to figure out why since they wore their pistols on their right sides. Neither hands strayed to far them either, Luther noted. He looked at his daughters, his girls, that looked so much like their mother. They were strong, confident, and looked to be of good breeding stock. He had thought the same of his beloved wife through three births. It was the fourth that had gotten her. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Luther spoke to his daughters his voice full of regret, but the regret was for their actions, not his, "I tried to prevent this." He motioned to their very swollen stomachs, "I knew once they had their way with ya this would happen."

Seeing a look from Sam, Bo and Luke bite their tongues as Luther rambled on.

"It nearly killed me when I lost your mother. I worked to provide for you three and raise you the best I could, .... tried my best to make sure that you were old enough to understand the dangers, that your bodies were mature enough to handle child barin' so I wouldn't loose you all too, .... Now look at ya'll, ... still not legal adults and, ...." Luther paused, shook his head, and added, "Ya'll still don't know the danger you let them put you in."

Dixie hadn't heard her father speak to her with that much feeling in her life. She replied, with her left hand on her stomach, "I love my husband. Our child was our choice. If it meant loosing my life for either I gladly would......."

She was cut off when Luther nearly bellowed, "You two would choose to leave me just like your mother did. You'd choose that bastard's child and death, and leave your family?"

Bo and Luke's hands were in motion when Sam yelled, "STOP! Stop right there!" Sam hadn't seen Cooter's hand also in motion.

At Sam's shout Bo and Luke's hands froze on their pistols but Cooter's did not he had drawn on the man in the cell, teeth clenched as he spoke, "Mother didn't leave you! Stop thinking of yourself! They are plenty old enough to decide for themselves if they want to take the risk of having children."

Sam swore to himself seeing the gun drawn in the jail on an unarmed prisoner. His own hand resting just above his own gun, "Drop it. NOW!"

Luke knew that tone. He didn't want his wife to see her brother killed only a few inches from her. He said sharply, "Cooter drop it or he'll drop YOU!" He had let go of Dixie's hand.

Cooter held the gun where it was, as Rosco and Mr. Hogg got out of the line of fire near Luther.

Sam's hand started in motion toward hie pistol.

Luke seen him move and lunged for Cooter, taking him to the ground. The unexpected fall knocked his pistol from his hand. Bo moved in and picked up Cooter's pistol handing it quickly to Sam butt first.

Sam put the pistol barrel in the front of his pants, keeping his own drawn on the young Davenport. Luke slowly stood up again letting Cooter get to his feet.

Luther continued, "She wanted me to have two strong sons to help with the blacksmith shop just like she had two daughter's to help with the house." Luther trembled his hands gripping the bars so tight his knuckles were white, "She left me to save the baby but HE died too!"

Cooter remembered that time, how sick his mother had been yet she had kept working in the house and taking care of the three children she already had he said, "She did it for you, working from sun up to sun down in that house and the fields taking care of all of us! Beth wasn't much more than a baby herself." Cooter paused finally saying, "We were all too close together. Maybe you enjoyed making us too much."

Dixie added near tears, "I knew you hated me for being a girl. That's why you were so cruel to me as soon as I started showing I was a girl and you did Beth the same way."

Luther was turning almost purple saying to Cooter "How dare you! I never forced your mother to do anything she didn't want to do."

Turning to Dixie, Luther added, "I do not hate you, neither one of you. You are my daughter's my flesh and blood. I just did not know how to deal with girls after your mother....." Luther paused for a moment to compose himself, "I was trying to protect you from this!" he gestured at the large bellies of his daughter's.

Beth hadn't said a word thus far but was now leaning against Bo trembling tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dixie said, "I chose to marry my husband and to have his child."

Luther said sarcastically, "Tell me that while you're havin' it."

"I won't change my mind." Dixie said confidently. "I am more happy with my life now than I have been since I was a child with MY mother."

Luke had moved back to Dixie's side.

Luther tried to hide the wince, his oldest daughter's words cutting deeper than he was going to admit.

Cooter glared at his father saying spitefully, "I can't remember the last time I saw either of my sister's this happy." knowing Dixie's words had probably at least stung the older Davenport.

Luther stated more as a curse than anything else, "They won't be for long by the looks of it."

Beth wiped her eyes now, saying, "We aren't so naive as to now know it will hurt but it will not leave us sore and hurting as long as the whippings you gave us have." She wasn't only speaking of the physical pain but the emotional pain of living with a father like that and the hatred it had resulted in.

Dixie's breathing was getting a bit uneven, her side and back were beginning to hurt from so much walking today. She was just so tired and wasn't in the mood to hear Luther put her down any more.

Luke was busy watching Cooter and Sam. He had never seen Sam take that much time to draw on someone which was lucky for Daisy. Luke glanced at Dixie her uneven breathing registering in his mind. "Honey are you alright?" he asked.

Dixie nodded, "Yes, but my back and side are beginning to hurt from so much walking."

Bo still watching Cooter closely heard Dixie's words and thought it was the perfect excuse to get Cooter out before any trouble happened and before the girls became anymore upset, "I think we better go Luke."

Luke nodded guiding Dixie toward the door as Bo did the same with Beth. "C'mon Cooter, Daisy is probably waiting on us." Cooter broke eye contact with Luther following his sisters and brother's-in-law out the door.

Cooter added before leavin', "Ashamed a man has three grandchildren on the way and he only considers them as embarrassments!"

Luther swore at the retreating backs of his children and son in laws. Sam had handed Luke Cooter's gun before they left and told him not to let Cooter have it until they were well on their way home.

At the mercantile Daisy was just coming out as the others approached Cooter said, "Daisy, Darlin' are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, if all of you are." The men helped the women on the wagon before going back into the mercantile to collect the day's purchases loading them on the wagon before setting off for home.

At Jesse's insistence they had take several blankets to set on and to cover up with in case the weather turned bad but the day was mild so blankets to cover up with had been used to pad the wagons bed where Cooter, Daisy, Dixie and Luke were riding. Usually when they all traveled Bo and Luke had insisted on riding alone side but for a change each was enjoying the time to be with their wives. The six knew trips like this with only themselves would be few and far between for sometime in the future.

Dixie felt better setting down and was enjoying snuggling to Luke's chest and shoulder as he was setting with his left arm around her. As Bo got off the roads of town and started on the less traveled roads heading to the farm, Dixie had to straighten up with a catch in her side that the bumpy road wasn't helping.

When Dixie sat up, Luke asked, "Are you alright darlin?"

Dixie nodded 'yes', "Yes, it's just the bumpy road gave me a catch in my side."

Luke frowned telling Bo, "Take it easy Bo!"

Bo was doing his best to miss as many bumps as he could, "I'm doing the best I can Luke." he said slowing down just a little more, not wanting to go to slow because the girls would get cold way before they got home if he did.

Dixie wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable, Daisy was trying not to let on but her back was extremely tired from this ride and they had just begun to get started home. She sat up and pulled her feet up under the skirt of her dress and leaned forward hoping to ease her back pain some.

Cooter leaned up with her, "What's wrong?"

Trying not to grit her teeth, Daisy said, "My back. I guess from the trip and the walking its really tired."

Cooter reached out and began rubbing it, "Tell me where."

"Down low, about my waist." Daisy said.

Cooter rubbed Daisy's lower back making Daisy almost sigh with relief, he asked, "Does that help?"

Daisy replied, "Yes, that feels better thanks."

Dixie shifted again trying to get comfortable but it was of little use, Luke helped her straighten herself out pulling her into a reclined almost laying down position rubbing his hand over her side.

The girls in the back weren't the only one's uncomfortable Beth was no better up on the seat next to Bo, leaning against his shoulder she closed her eyes tired from the trip itself and seeing her father at the jail.

Luke moved his hand around to her stomach as the baby kicked. He then started feeling different areas of her stomach.

Dixie looked at him strangely, "What are you doing?"

Luke was no mid wife and it had been awhile since he'd helped Jesse birth anything. He didn't like what he felt but didn't want to scare Dixie either. He said for only her to hear, "Your stomach is hard."

Dixie replied, "Yes, it's been doing that sometimes. Leave your hand there. It will go back to normal in a couple minutes."

Luke did leave his hand there, wishing he was as certain Dixie that her stomach would soften up again. He sighed with relief when it did. Luke's relief was to be short lived though, Dixie's stomach tightened again then after a couple of minutes it softened up again. Luke decided he would mention it to Jesse as soon as they got home it just didn't seem normal to him.

The wagon seat gave Beth very little back support and though the seat offered a bit of a softer bump the ride was still taking its toll on her.

Bo looked over at her, "We're almost there."

Beth looked up they were getting near the farm but not near enough for her.

Daisy and Dixie were becoming more and more restless in the back of the wagon.

Cooter and Luke were in agreement with the ladies they couldn't get back to the farm soon enough to suit them.

"The sooner the better." Beth said looking over her shoulder at her sister and sister in law in the back.

Bo turned the wagon into the yard pulling up in the yard, "Whoa" when the wagon was stopped, Cooter and Luke sat their wives up, the three men helped their wives into the house.

Luke settled Dixie in the living room, telling her, "I'll be back in a few minutes I'm gonna help Bo and Cooter unload the wagon."

Dixie nodded saying, "Ok."

Outside in the barn Jesse had heard the wagon pull up he came out and asked, "Did you get everything?"

"Yes, sir." Cooter said.

Luke nodded for Jesse to follow him. Once at the other end of the barn, Luke said, "Uncle Jesse I know Daisy is a good two weeks further along than Dixie. I don't claim to know a lot on the subject, but you know how hard the mare's belly gets as she's delivering?"

Jesse frowned a bit and nodded that he did know.

"Dixie's has been doing that all the way home. She said it's been doing that for sometime now." Luke said, his voice full of worry.

Jesse patted Luke's shoulder reassuringly, "Womens the same as animals Dixie's gonna be just fine."

Luke didn't look convinced and said, "You don't think she's that close do you?"

Jesse shook his head 'no' saying, "I'm pretty sure she's still got some time but you never know these things have a way of happenin' in their own time."

Bo looked up at Luke and Jesse at the other end of the barn, Luke looked real worried about something too.

Luke sighed, "I guess you are right and maybe the trip was just hard on them. Maybe they shouldn't have went."

In the house Dixie had gotten up to take off her coat and change to get dinner started.

Daisy had taken off her coat and bonnet and went to put on a house dress.

Jesse said, "They needed to get out they have been cooped up except for church and will be that way likely until spring."

Luke nodded he guessed Jesse was right he just didn't like the fact that the trip had worn on Dixie so much.

Beth, hung her coat up as well and went to help Dixie with dinner, "What can I do to help?"

Dixie said with a tired sigh, "I'll start the coffee. Can you start peeling the potatoes?"

Beth replied, "Sure. I'll get them."

Daisy was so tired that after putting on the house dress she stretched across the bed for just a few minutes, ..... a few minutes later she pulled the quilt over her.

Dinner was almost done and the men should be in the house soon when Dixie looked around, "Where did Daisy get to?"

Beth looked around the kitchen and into the living room, "To change into a house dress I thought she'd be right back to help with dinner."

Dixie checked outside thinking Daisy might have went to the outhouse but the door was wide open signaling it was empty, coming back inside she said, "She's not outside."

Beth had been checking the house, coming back into the kitchen she said, "I found her she's sleeping."

Dixie said, "Leave her be. Cooter can decide if he wants to wake her for supper." The catch was back on Dixie's right side. She was trying not to draw attention to it hoping if she rubbed her side it would easy. Her stomach continued to tighten then in a few minutes go away. This had happened a couple times in the last hour.

After finishing the chores the men made their way to the house which had the smells of a dinner that was just getting done.

Luke kissed Dixie noting the tiredness on her face.

Cooter asked, "Where's Daisy?"

"Asleep." Beth said turning to give Bo a hug.

Luke rubbed his thumb down the side of Dixie's face, "You look tired Darlin'."

Dixie smiled, not wanting to worry Luke, "I'm fine."

Cooter frowned. It wasn't like any of the girls or anyone else for that matter to be in bed this time of day.

Jesse looked on a bit concerned as Cooter headed toward the room they were staying in.

Luke hugged Dixie purposely placing his hands on her growing stomach. It was hard as a rock, again. "I think you need to get to bed early yourself."

Dixie smiled a weak smile. It did sound good, "After we eat and get cleaned up, I might just take you up on it if you come with me."

Cooter came into the room where Daisy lay under the blankets appearing to be asleep but her hands gripped the bed covers tightly. "Mr. Duke I think you'd better come have a look at Daisy,"

Jesse left the others in the kitchen as he went to the bedroom where Cooter and his niece were staying and seen Daisy with the covers clinched in her fists. Her eyes were closed and she had tuned them out as she balled up in a ball. "Daisy. Daisy, Honey look at me."

Jesse's words finally made their way into her world after her repeated himself several times. Daisy opened her eyes briefly.

"Where are you hurting?" Jesse asked.

Daisy barely said, "My back."

Jesse said, "Let me check you. Turn over on your back."

"I can't." Daisy said.

"Just for a minute?" Jesse said.

Daisy reluctantly turned over on her back, Jesse felt around her belly through the blankets, just as he suspected it was tight as a drum.

"I...is..s...some...something...wrong?" Daisy asked a quiver in her voice. Cooter watched all that was going on.

Jesse said, "No nothing's wrong we might just have us a little one before long."

Cooter swallowed hard. At this moment in his life he wasn't at all sure he was ready for this. He knew they had been waiting on this for months, but it was all happening too fast for him right now.

Jesse said, "I'll send the girls into get you in a gown, then you just need to get as comfortable as you can."

Daisy said, "I haven't been comfortable in months!"

Jesse patted her hand, "It shouldn't be much longer now." Jesse left the room to get the other two girls, leaving husband and wife together.

Cooter brushed the hair off Daisy's face, "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Daisy tried to smile but it was a little wobbly her back was throbbing, "I'm fine".

A few moments later Dixie and Beth came in both looking a little scared.

Part of Cooter was glad when the girls came in and gave him the opportunity to duck out for a couple minutes, then he felt bad for feeling that way as he stepped out to the main room. Once in the front room Jesse was dishing him up a plate of food. Cooter said, "I don't think I can handle that right now."

Jesse said, "It's gonna be a long night for us all. Now eat, then the boys will go fetch a little something to make you feel much better."

Bo and Luke looked out at each other wondering if shine was a good idea at a time like this.

Cooter knew better than to argue with the older gentleman as he took the plate sitting down at the table with Bo and Luke eating slowly.

In the bedroom Dixie and Beth had Daisy in a fresh night gown and were sitting on the bed beside her, Beth asked, "Daisy are you scared?"

Dixie was wondering the same thing but hadn't wanted to bring it up, Daisy admitted, "A little, but Uncle Jesse is here and everything will be fine."

Dixie smiled gripping Daisy's hand, "Of course it will." truth was though she was more than a little scared for Daisy but also what she herself and Beth would face in the coming month.

Jesse had directed the water to be ready to boil, had gathered the needed supplies and sent the boys for a full gallon of shine. Upon there return, he poured two healthy drinks for each of the boys, the third was for Cooter which was near twice that amount.

Everyone was on edge for the next several hours. Cooter spent nearly all the time in the room with Daisy. Bo, Luke, Dixie and Beth took turns spending time with Daisy. Jesse went in checking his niece often.

Jesse finally poured a cup about half full of shine and returned to Daisy. He had given her a few sips earlier. Jesse said, "Daisy I need you to drink this and drink it straight down. It will help you rest."

"Rest? I can't rest." Daisy said feeling far to excited and nervous to sleep, not to mention the back ache that she still had.

Jesse told her, "Nothing is going to happen tonight. Your pain is all in your back. The baby is still too high." He knew she wasn't even having real contractions yet, but felt she didn't need to know what she was feeling was just the beginning.

As the night progressed, Cooter became more and more anxious to the point Jesse considered not letting him see Daisy but thought that would only upset her. Dixie had fallen asleep with her head in Luke's lap and Beth had curled herself up on the couch leaning against Bo.

"I think we best put them to bed." Luke said as he stood lifting a significantly heavier Dixie into his arms.

Bo did the same with Beth, "Yes, they need their rest." each took their wives to their rooms placing them in bed.

Jesse told them, "Ya'll can head on to bed too. Daisy is resting as best she can right now. The best medicine for her right now is that bit of shine and Cooter rubbing her back. I'll be up and let ya'll know if I need you."

Cooter was setting on the bed by Daisy doing his best to make her back feel better.

Daisy was not asleep but the shine put her in sort of a 'twilight'; not awake, but not asleep.

Jesse stepped to the bedroom door and said, quietly as he turned the lamp down a bit, "I'll be in the front room if she needs anything."

Cooter looked up momentarily from rubbing Daisy's back nodding, "Alright, thank you. She seems to be resting now some."

Jesse said, "That's the best thing for her, that and you rubbing her back."

Closing the door, Jesse went into the front room and sat down in his chair picking up the family bible to read a little while.

Bo and Luke went to their rooms pulling off their gun belts and hanging them on the bed posts crawling in bed with their wives.

Dixie murmured, "How's Daisy?" when she felt the bed shift as Luke slid in beside her.

"She resting. Jesse said that he'd let us know if he needed us." Luke replied.

Dixie nodded snuggling down under the covers, Luke wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back, sleep eluded him as he thought of his cousin about to give birth and his wife that would be going through it soon.

Daisy was woke up just before dawn laying on her side. Her back was no longer hurting, now she had pain in her pelvic area and just as she thought she couldn't take it any more the pain lessened. She got her breath and snuggled back against Cooter hoping to go back to sleep. Just as she was going back to sleep the pain was back and worse. She felt like she needed to go to the outhouse so she set up on the edge of the bed. As Daisy stood up a pain hit her taking her breath away, she grabbed the tall bedpost, and felt her feet get wet. "Uncle Jesse!"

Jesse jumped up from his chair rushing into the room seeing the puddle at Daisy's feet he yelled, "Bo!, Luke!"

Cooter was now wide awake and sat up, "What's going on?"

Jesse said, "The baby's coming go help Bo and Luke with the water."

Hearing Jesse call them after not getting much sleep, Luke was wide awake but not thinking straight. He jumped straight up, into his jeans, grabbed his gun belt and headed wide eyed into the main room before he realized that Jesse was in Daisy's room. He rushed to her room.

Bo wasn't thinking as straight like Luke was, he jumped up, grabbed his gun and out the bedroom door. He managed to make it to Daisy's room wearing his birthday suit, gun in hand.

Jesse looked up to see the two boys rush in the door, guns in hand and at the ready.

Cooter who hadn't left the room yet would have found Bo's state of dress, or undress as it were, funny if he wasn't so scared for Daisy and his unborn child.

Jesse scolded, "Get back there and get dressed, then I'll tell you what I needed with you two fools! AND put those guns AWAY!"

Luke frowned not having seen Bo, who was behind him. He wasn't sure what Jesse was so applauded about, at least until he turned around and seen Bo. "BO! What are you trying to do give the baby nightmares for life?"

Bo hadn't realized until that very moment that he felt a draft! Looking down at himself he quickly tried to cover himself with his hands, the gun in his right, making it very difficult. Backing out of the room quickly, with Luke following.

Jesse heard them as they went down the hall...........

"Bo you idiot." Luke said.

'Gees, Luke, I'm used to when I wake up to yelling I need a gun, NOT clothes!" Bo ducked back into his and Beth's room.

Beth set up sleepily, "What is going on? Bo why are you out there without clothes on and with that gun?"

Bo gave her a sheepish grin answering. "Uncle Jesse, hollered I wasn't thinking straight and just grabbed my gun."

Beth shook her head chuckling amused.

"What?" Bo asked pulling on his jeans.

Beth was watching him dress none too slowly, "What is going on?"

Bo replied, "Jesse said the baby is coming."

Beth was now hurrying to get her robe on.

In the other room, Dixie was now out of bed as Luke opened the door he seen her grimace and nearly hit the floor. Luke was there and had Dixie in his arms, "Whooo. Is it the baby?"

"I don't know. Felt like I was kicked hard straight down. Took my break away." Dixie said.

Luke said as he returned to her side of the bed, "Well, you need to just stay put."

"Luke, I'm fine I want to be there for Daisy." Dixie said.

"Let me get Jesse and stay put for a minute." Luke insisted.

Jesse looked up and frowned as Luke came back in the room still in his jeans and gun belt.

By now Jesse and Cooter had gotten Daisy changed and back in bed to keep warm.

"Luke why aren't you dressed?" Jesse asked.

"Uncle Jesse, do you have a minute to come talk to Dixie?" Luke said trying not to upset Daisy.

Jesse started to reply but seen the look on Luke's face, "Daisy I'll be right back. You're getting closer but it still maybe several hours."

Luke and Jesse went back to Dixie and Luke's room where Dixie was getting up again, "What's going on?"

Dixie said, "Nothing. I'm fine Luke's just over reacting because of Daisy."

Luke replied, "She's not fine, her legs almost buckled and she said she felt a pain like a kick straight down."

Jesse almost groaned that's just what he needed two of them in labor. Pointing a finger at Dixie he said, "Get back in that bed NOW young lady!"

Dixie grumbled, "Yes, Sir." getting back into bed knowing better than to cross Jesse.

Jesse checked Dixie and found she was having a few contractions but as long as they weren't anymore than they were now, he hoped they'd be fine for awhile. "Well, I think the little one may just be wanting some attention. So ya'll are gonna give it just that. Dixie your left side may be more comfortable than your back." He saw her start to protest. "I mean it. I want you to stay in bed until I check you again." He then motioned Luke out the door, "I'm gonna have my hands full with Daisy in a few hours. Doc is out of town. I don't think she is ready, but if she don't listen she could likely beat Daisy at this point."

Luke's eyes grew bigger at that statement.

Jesse said calmly, "She's not gonna listen to me and stay there by herself. So, you get to go keep her there. Understand?"

"What about Daisy? Aren't you gonna need us?" Luke asked.

Jesse said, "I'll manage, Bo and likely Beth will be there to help me. You keep Dixie there!"

Luke nodded, "Yes, sir." and turned going back into the room.

Dixie said, "Ain't you gonna help Jesse with Daisy?"

Luke shook his head dropping his jeans, putting his gun back in the holster, "I'm gonna stay here and keep you company."

Bo and Beth were coming out of their room by this time, Jesse looked at Beth's large belly and said, "If you're having any pains or anything I want you back in bed too!"

Bo said, "She's ok Uncle Jesse." this time he was fully dressed minus his pistol.

Jesse smiled at Bo, "I'd like to hear that from Beth."

She was still tired from the trip and her back was hurting a bit, but said, "He's right. I'm Ok. But, what do you mean 'in bed too'?"

Jesse said, "I made Dixie stay in bed, or it's likely we'd have us two little ones on the way if she don't stay there."

Beth swallowed hard and looked at Bo worriedly it was too early for Dixie or her to have the baby.

Bo put his arm around her shoulders with a reassuring smile, Jesse hadn't said Dixie was in labor just that if she didn't stay put she could be.

Beth said, "I've got to go check on Dixie, if Daisy is Ok."

Jesse reassured her. "They are both fine. Cooter is with Daisy and she still has a ways to go."

Beth went to Dixie and Luke's room and knocked. "Dix?"

Dixie was laying on her left side as Jesse suggested and was glad that she had worn a gown to bed. She glanced over her shoulder at Luke.

Luke pulled the covers up a bit more but stayed where he was at with his right hand on the baby.

"Come on in." Dixie said.

Beth came to the side of the bed, "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." Dixie said, then continued, "When I got up, ......."

Luke felt her stomach getting really hard.

"It felt as if the baby kicked down, ......" Dixie took a couple breaths before continuing, "It took me by surprise, ..... is all." she said trying not to let on that she was having another such pain.

Luke felt Dixie's belly tighten again and waited for it to soften, when it did Dixie breathed out slowly trying not to let on to Beth that anything had happened.

Beth wasn't fooled, "Dix are you sure your alright?"

Dixie smiled a little, reaching out to grasp Beth's hand lightly she said, "I'm fine, you should be worrying more about Daisy than me she' s about ready to have the baby."

Beth nodded although Daisy was still a while away Jesse said, she left Dixie and Luke's room so Dixie could rest, closing the door behind her.

Once Beth was out the door Dixie breathed a sigh of relief that the pain was gone and that Beth had left hopefully not worrying about her.

Luke said, "Ok, talk to me."

Dixie knew he'd felt her stomach tense. "Just another pain. Jesse said they are normal." She snuggled back into the covers glad to be in Luke's arms.

Luke let out his own sigh of relief when the pain didn't seem like it was going to be followed by another anytime soon.

In Daisy's room things weren't near calm as her pains were coming closer together and had settled into to a pattern of about five minutes apart.

Jesse came back in and saw the concerned look on Cooter's face for his wife and also wondered why Luke had wanted Jesse to talk to Dixie.

"How's she doing?" Jesse asked Cooter as he felt Daisy's stomach again.

Cooter's face was almost ashen from worry he answered, "She's in a lot of pain".

Jesse patted his shoulder, "She'll be alright, it won't be long now."

Cooter smiled at Daisy, "Ya, hear that we's gonna have us a baby real soon." he said brushing the hair off her face, she squeezed his hand hard with the one he was holding.

As another pain hit her, she replied, "Not, ..... soon, ...... enough."

Jesse had to smile just a little at his niece after he made sure she didn't see him of course. He moved to check her as the contraction built, then eased. Cooter was right she was in considerable pain. He waited to see the next contraction was only three minutes apart. Stepping out of the bedroom door he caught Beth coming out of Dixie's room, "Have Bo get some wood in for the fire so the door won't have to be opened often so there won't be any drafts and put the water on to boil. I'll have to be washing up soon." Another pain hit Daisy three minutes later. Jesse closed his watch and poured her another amount of shine. "Daisy sip this. It will help get you through this next part."

Daisy gulped down the shine hoping it would give the relief Jesse said it would.

Bo brought in his second arm load of wood, seeing Beth at the stove heating water he asked, "How's Daisy?"

Beth turned toward him saying, "About as well as can be expected I guess." biting her lip Beth continued, "Sounds like she's hurting a lot, I don't know if I can handle it."

Bo wrapped his arms around her after he'd put the wood in the wood box, "You'll be fine Honey and when it's all over we'll have a beautiful little baby."

Beth nodded and hoped Bo was right. "I need to see if Uncle Jesse needs anything." She poured him a cup of coffee and headed to Daisy's room followed by Bo. She gave Jesse the coffee and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Jesse took the coffee, "Yes, there are some old quilts here I need to get on the bed." He directed Cooter to lift Daisy while he and Beth got the quilts and another sheet under Daisy.

After Daisy was settled and the next contraction left her, Cooter said, "Honey do you mind if I go check on Dixie before you get too busy in here?"

Daisy looked around at all the others in the room.

Beth said, "I'll stay with you."

Daisy nodded and said, "Only if you hurry."

Cooter smiled, "I'll try to be back before you have another pain." and quickly headed to the door. He tapped on Dixie and Luke's door.

Dixie replied thinking it was Jesse, "Come in."

Cooter entered the door and the scene took him by surprise, though it wasn't anything he shouldn't have expected to see. Dixie was still laying on her left side with Luke snuggled in behind her. The site that surprised Cooter was to see Luke's jeans on the post at the foot of the bed, which was perfectly normal, but this was also his little sister that Luke was in bed with. Even though Luke was her husband it still threw him for just a second. After gathering his wits, he said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wished I were helping Daisy." Dixie said.

Luke said, "Don't even think about it. How is Daisy?"

Cooter said, "Pains are closer, about three minutes apart."

Luke knew Dixie was have two or three pains an hour. What concerned him was they were pretty hard pains.

"Can't I just get up long enough to be there when the baby is born? I'll stay in the rocker, I promise." Dixie pouted.

Luke felt her body answer for her as her stomach tensed tightly. Luke shook his head 'no' to Cooter.

Dixie gasped at the intensity of the pain.

Cooter said, "No, you stay here and rest and I will bring the baby so you can see it when Jesse says it's ok."

Dixie pouted more she really wanted to be there but could see that Luke nor Cooter was going to hear of it, "Ok".

Luke was about to say something when they all heard Daisy in the other room, "Argh!"

Cooter left quickly going back to their room taking her hand in his. "You got my attention Darlin' I'm back." At that point he sort of wished he'd stayed with Dixie as Daisy squeezed the feeling out of his hand.

Jesse checked Daisy again and said, "You're gonna feel like you have to bare down soon. When you feel that, tell me, then I want you to put your knees up and dig your heels into the bed. Don't push down until I tell you.

At this point Bo wasn't so sure his hand was going to make it as Beth was also squeezing his.

"Ok." Daisy said, squeezing Cooter's hand almost bringing him to his knees he had no idea his wife was so strong. When the next contraction came Daisy told Jesse she needed to bare down, digging her heels into the bed.

Jesse checked then told her, "Alright now push!"

Daisy bared down pushing hard squeezing Cooter's hand.

Beth was also squeezing Bo's nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

In Dixie and Luke's room, Luke decided that with everyone coming and going from their room he'd put on his jeans, shirt and boots. He had changed sides of the bed and Dixie was now cuddled into the crook of his arm. With the thin walls of the old farm house there was no mistaking that the baby was close and Daisy was surely in more pain than she'd likely ever been in during all her years.

Dixie looked up at Luke. She knew Luke loyalty was torn and said, "Go check on her. I'll stay here."

Luke nodded. He knew Dixie hadn't had any more pains since Cooter left the room some time ago. Kissing Dixie's forehead Luke said, "I'll be right back I promise."

Dixie nodded and Luke left the room, quickly going to the other room. He looked at Bo and Beth and could see the look on Beth's face. It was the same, yet different from Dixie's. He looked at Bo and said, "How's she doing?"

Bo replied, "I think we are gonna have company pretty soon, at least I hope it's soon for all our sakes."

Luke stepped closer to the bed. Jesse was at the foot and Cooter was on the far side. "Daisy is there anything I can do?"

Daisy held her hand out to her older cousin. They may not have grown up together but they had grown very close.

Luke took her hand and she grabbed on for dear life as another pain hit her.

Jesse said, "Push again."

Holding on to Luke and Cooter's hand Daisy bared down as hard as she could.

Jesse said, "I can see the head."

Cooter almost sighed audibly with relief as much for Daisy as himself.

Daisy was squeezing his hand so hard it was going numb, he switched hands just as Jesse said, "Push again."

Daisy squeezed with all her might pushing, "Ahh...rrgh."

Jesse said, "I can see the shoulders, one more push and we's got us a baby."

Daisy lent back for just a second breathing hard then pushed for all the was worth.

"That's it!" Jesse said as the baby came the room soon filled with cries from the little infant, cleaned and wrapped in a warm blanket Jesse handed the baby to Daisy, "Daisy, Cooter meet.... your son."

Luke felt relief to as Daisy reached for the baby and let go of his hand. He kissed the top of her head, "You did real a real fine job there cousin." then to Cooter, "Congratulations. I need to get back to Dixie before she decides she's alright enough for a peak."

Jesse was cleaning up a bit, "You do that. I don't think I could take two in one day. Daisy's not quite finished yet, but as soon as we can Cooter will bring the little for her to see."

Luke nodded. He knew from being around the horses and cows that she still had the 'afterbirth' to go. He hurried back to Dixie.

Beth had never been around a woman having a baby, nor farm animals, "What did he mean about Daisy not being finished? The baby is here."

Jesse told Daisy as he felt her stomach contract again, "I need you to push for me one more time."

Bo like Luke knew and he told Beth, "The afterbirth will come and then it will all be over."

Before Beth had time to ponder about the afterbirth and ask, Daisy was pushing again, leaning back breathing hard exhausted from the ordeal. Looking over at Cooter holding their son she smiled saying, "He's beautiful isn't he?"

Cooter smiled rubbing the soft baby cheek gently with his finger, "Yes, he is and so is his mama. You did good Daisy. I love you." he leaned over and kissed her.

Dixie had heard the cries of the baby. Luke came in the room and said, "He's a fine looking boy and will be here just as soon as they get him all cleaned up and fit for company."

Dixie smiled and asked, "How's Daisy?"

Luke replied, "Tired, but good."

Dixie let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized that she was holding. She must have been more worried about child birth than she even she realized. She knew it was likely due to her mother's death.

Jesse finished cleaning up and said to Bo, "Let's go and let them get acquainted." He motioned Bo and Beth back to the kitchen.

Bo, Beth and Jesse went into the kitchen, Beth pouring them all a cup of coffee.

Jesse noted the worried looks on Bo and Beth's faces and said, "They'll be fine and the doctor will be back in a few weeks will give them both a checkup." Jesse drank his coffee and got up, "I'll go check on the girls then get something together for a late breakfast or early lunch, which ever you want to call it."

Jesse went first to Dixie and Luke's room. He found Dixie had dozed back off and Luke was holding her stroking her hair. Jesse said lowly, "How is she?"

Luke replied a bit worried, "She's still havin' pains. Two or three and hour that are pretty hard. Some others that she doesn't seem to feel but I can."

"I'm gonna want her to stay in bed until the hard ones stop. I think they'd both be fine if the baby comes now but no sense in rushing matters." Jesse said, then added, "We're fixin' something to eat and I'll bring Dixie a tray."

Luke said, "I'll come help ya'll. She's asleep now."

After eating, things went pretty much back to as normal as a household can with a new little one.

01~~~~~~~~~~~01

May 7

A few weeks had passed and little Isaiah Lee Davenport was thriving. Jesse had insisted that Dixie stay in bed for twenty-four hours in which time the contractions had stopped but had started again that morning, luckily the doctor was due out to check on Daisy and Isaiah that day so he could check Dixie too.

Dixie complained as Luke tucked the covers back around her, "I'm really fine."

"You're staying put until Jesse or Doc says you can get up. I'm go go do my chores and I'll be back. Daisy promised to bring Isaiah in for a bit soon." Luke said.

Meanwhile, in Bo and Beth's room Beth rubbed her belly another pain had hit her. Bo had his hand on her stomach and felt it tighten just like Luke said Dixie's had done when Daisy had Isaiah. "You should go back to bed".

Beth shook her head, "I'm ok." She paused, "Besides, Daisy is busy with Isaiah. Ya'll have work to do and Dixie will need help fixing breakfast for us all."

They had no idea that Luke had woke Jesse up about an hour ago to check on Dixie. Bo said, "We'll all manage. Just please go back to bed."

"I'm really fine." Beth said reaching for her dress.

Bo figured it was time for re-enforcements. "Ok, I'm going on." In the kitchen, Bo found Jesse cooking breakfast, "Where's Dixie?"

Jesse turned to his nephew, "In bed she's having them pains again, Luke came and woke me up about an hour ago."

Bo frowned this was not good at all, "Beth's having them too".

Jesse exclaimed, "She's WHAT?" He knew the boys had said the babies were conceived very close together. He had hoped they be born at least a day or so apart.

Bo nodded, "But she is insisting on helping with breakfast."

Jesse took the pan off the stove and headed to Beth after knocking on the door he found Beth at the dressing table brushing her hair dressed in a dress not a gown. "Bo tells me you are havin' pains?"

Beth didn't turn around, just looked at Jesse in the mirror answering, "A few."

Jesse knew she wasn't telling the whole truth or she would have looked at him, crossing the room he took her by the shoulders turning her around, "Get back into bed so I can check you, it could be getting close to your time." Beth remembered how much pain Daisy had been in a few weeks ago and it scared her to think it could be her soon. Getting back into bed, Beth laid on her back while Jesse felt her tummy that was tight as a drum.

Jesse said, "Doc is going to come by to check on Daisy and the baby later today. I'd like you and Dixie to stay in bed at least until he checks you two."

Luke walked in the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, "Where's everyone?" He asked Bo.

Bo's brow furrowed, "Beth's in bed, Uncle Jesse's checking on her she was having pains."

Luke poured himself some coffee, "Dixie is too again, hope Doc's early."

Bo nodded as Jesse came back into the kitchen both nephews looked at him expectantly.

Jesse went back to finishing breakfast, "Could be time for both of them, I think Doc should check them when he comes later."

At the barn Luke said to Bo, "We were at the cabin four days. ...... Seems strange they would both be with child after that short of time. Surely, they couldn't deliver at the same time."

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is Beth was acting strange all night. Real restless, but still claims she's fine."

Luke nodded, "Dixie did too. Like to never got her to listen to sense and let me wake Jesse before dawn. I just hope they are both alright and do as well as Daisy did."

Cooter came in the barn from doing some of the outside chores, "Fellas I'm getting ready to head to town after breakfast. I've got a lot to catch up on since I stayed here with Daisy those few days. I'm behind."

Bo and Luke both looked up at Cooter when he came into the barn.

Luke said "Can you go by the jail and tell Marshal Freeman we won't likely be in today Beth and Dixie ain't feeling well."

Cooter stopped brushing his horse, looking at them, "What's wrong with the girls?"

Bo's brow wrinkled, "They are both having pains. It's odd they both got with child and are both likely to have their babies soon. We was only in that cabin for four days."

Cooter scratched his chin, "I think I will wait for another day before going to town and see what the doctor has to say."

Luke nodded, "May pay to. I know they conceived within four days of each other, but I hope they don't deliver anywhere near each other." Luke saw that the picture in Cooter's mind still didn't set real well with him.

Bo seen the look Cooter gave them both also and added, "Breakfast should be done by now. Besides, I want to get back to Beth, that is if you two don't have plans for a knock down, drag out."

"We don't." Luke said although he wasn't sure Cooter was in agreement by the look on his face.

Cooter glared at Luke still seeing his jeans on the bed post and him in bed with his little sister.

Luke said. "I know you still ain't happy about finding us in the cabin the way you did and I don't blame ya, I wouldn't have been happy to find you and Daisy in that cave either."

Cooter nodded but didn't say anything.

"But, you yourself knew there was no other way to get them out from under your father's control or you wouldn't have made those locks so easy to get by. I hope that you know that I only want the best for your sister and I assure you I'd never beat her like I know she's been beat before." Luke paused, "I love her don't you see that?"

Cooter nodded, "I can see that and that she loves you very much as well. But that is my little sister and it was a shock to find her and you the way I did."

Luke could understand that. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't intend for you OR the Sheriff to find us 'that way'. But, I will tell you it **WAS PLANNED** by the four of us to make sure they were with child before we were found. Looking back on that decision now I can't say that it was the wisest thing I've ever planned."

Before Cooter could reply, Jesse called from the house, "Boys get in here NOW!"

The three broke into a run without thought!

"Where's the fire?" Jesse asked when the three young men came crashing through the door.

Bo said, "No fire, we thought something might be up with the girls when you hollered."

Jesse shook his head 'no'.

The three young men sighed collectively with relief.

"I was just calling you in to breakfast." Jesse said, sitting the rest of the food on the table, washing their hands at the pump by the sink Bo, Luke and Cooter sat down and waited for Jesse to say grace before they started filling their plates.

Luke knew his heart was still in his shoes as he filled his plate with considerably less than he normally would eat.

Cooter said, "I was planning on going to town today to try to get caught up, but with Doc coming out and the girls havin' pains I think I'll wait a spell. Is there anything I can do to help out?"

Jesse replied, "Just take care of my girl, that baby, and your sisters."

Dixie had dozed back off after Luke and Jesse insisted on her going back to bed. She was now wide awake and feeling enough pressure that she was in considerable pain. "Luke!"

Luke said, "Dix are you alright?"

Dixie screwed up her face, "I think you better get Jesse back in here I'm hurting pretty bad."

Luke left the room almost at a run, "Jesse, it's Dixie!"

Jesse got up from the table hurrying to the bedroom followed by Cooter and Bo.

Dixie saw her room filled with men, not exactly what she wanted. Blushing a bit she finally admitted, "Jesse I'm hurting pretty bad and it feels like my bones are rubbing each other." She didn't mention that her back had been hurting all night long.

Jesse could tell her breathing was off. "Let me check you." He felt her stomach as a contraction built then finally ended. "How far apart are the pains?"

"I'm, .... not sure." Dixie said.

Jesse looked at Luke, "Stay with her. Time them." He hoped Doc was out here early.

Doc was enjoying the crisp morning air as he road out to check the new baby at the Duke farm. He was sure glad to have Jesse Duke around at times like these.

"Do you need anything?" Cooter asked.

Dixie shook her head 'no', "No thanks I'm good."

Cooter nodded, ushering Bo out ahead of him closing the door. Luke took out his pocket watch putting his hand on Dixie's belly just as another contraction started to build.

Bo decided to make Beth a tray and check on her before going out to start on the chores.

Beth was propped up in bed looking bored, "Do I have to stay here?"

"Yes." Bo said sitting the tray in her lap, "I can stay here and keep you company though while you have breakfast."

"Sounds good." Beth smiled, eating slowly.

After everyone left Luke asked, "Are the pains regular?"

"I don't know. Maybe just seem to hurt more cause I was here alone." She blushed, "Sorry, I know that sounds silly."

"No, it don't. My stuff is done. I'll be here all day if you need me." Luke said.

Dixie smiled, "I hate to be sure a pain, ..." She bite her bottom lip as another pain hit her.

Jesse was cleaning up the dishes while Daisy fed the little one. The sounds of the approaching horse was a relief to Jesse as he dried his hands to welcome the Doc.

The Doc knocked, just as Jesse got to the door and was about to open it, "Morning Jesse how is everyone?"

Jesse shook hands with the doctor, holding the door for him, "We got us a little one, he and mama are doing well. We's gonna have two more pretty soon I think, both Dixie and Beth are having pains I told 'em to stay in bed until you could check them out."

Doc nodded following Jesse to Daisy's room knocking quietly on the door before entering, "Morning Daisy, how are you? I hear that we got us a new little one."

Daisy smiled stroking the baby boy's cheek with one finger, "I'm doing ok, Doctor I'd like for you to meet Isaiah Lee Davenport."

"Hello, Isaiah." Doc said getting the things from his bag that he would need, Cooter came into the room as he sat the bag on the night table.

Doc finished checking Daisy and Isaiah and gave them a 'seal of approval', "I sure am glad to have Jesse around here. It sure makes my job a lot easier. You just keep doing what you are doing and he will a fine baby boy. Now, I hear I got a couple more ladies to see to." Doc closed his bag and stepped out in the hall to Jesse, "You did a good job now who is next?"

Jesse replied leading the way to Dixie and Luke, "Dixie, she is in considerable pain"

Jesse knocked before opening the door, "Doc's here to see you Dixie".

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, while Dixie sighed with dread. She whispered to Luke, "I really hate being the center of attention."

"Well, you're gonna be for a little while longer." Luke said, "Come on in Doc."

Dixie rolled her eyes at her husband.

Doc came in the room and set his bag down. He hadn't seen Dixie or Beth for awhile even before he went out of town and seeing Dixie this morning was a bit of a surprise to him as she had gotten quite a bit larger than she was the last time he saw her. He went over and started feeling her stomach and as if on cue a contraction started. "How often are you havin' these pains?"

"Every, .... so often." Dixie said.

Luke said, "They aren't really regular. Anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes. Then, they will go away for half hour or better then start again."

Doc nodded. "Well, I hear you aren't wanting to stay in bed all day?"

"No, I feel like I should be up doing something to help out." Dixie said.

Doc said to Luke amazement, "Well, that's what you should do. Just take it easy."

Jesse knew what Doc was up to and gave him a knowing look as Luke started protest.

Picking up his bag, Doc headed for the bedroom door, Luke still looking like he was going to protest.

Doc said, "Now let's see Beth."

Jesse gave Luke a look the doctor knew what he was doing.

As soon as they were out of the room and the door was shut Dixie was getting out of bed, "I still don't think you should be up no matter what Doc says." Luke protested as Dixie was putting on a dress.

"Doc knows what he's doing Luke don't be such a worry wort." Dixie said.

In Bo and Beth's room Doc was asking while feeling Beth's belly, "How often are the pains Beth?"

Bo was more nervous that a long tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs, "They are really close Doc. About five minutes apart."

Doc looked at Beth, who replied, "Some are about ten minutes apart Doc, but about the time they get to ten minutes they stop, then come back awhile later really far apart again."

"So tell me do you like lounging around in bed all day?" Doc asked as he knew some women when their time got close wanted to of all things clean and others didn't get that strange urge so he figured to let Beth do what she felt she needed to do.

"No, there's things to do and Daisy is busy taking care of Isaiah." Beth said, but what she was also thinking was that staying in bed was boring.

Doc said, "I see no reason why you shouldn't be up, everything looks fine."

"What?" Bo's eyes were wide the doctor surely couldn't let Beth up now, he said, "Doc, I don't think that's such a good idea what if the baby comes?"

Jesse put a calming hand on Bo's shoulder, "The doctor knows what he is doing, Beth will be fine. If she has the baby now it will be ok."

Bo looked as if he were going to protest more but Jesse's look silenced him.

Doc said as he started out of the room motioning for Bo to follow him, "Beth we'll let you get dressed. I'm sure Jesse here will take real good care of you and Dixie just like he did Daisy." Once in the kitchen Doc explained to Bo and Luke, who had also came to protest, "Fellas from the time table the girls gave me they both conceived about two weeks after Daisy did and Isaiah is two weeks old today,....."

Again Bo said, "But if she is up and about won't that cause the baby to come?"

Doc grinned at Jesse, then at the younger Duke, "Son, you've waited nine months, you can't put it off much longer."

Bo went white as a sheet, looking absolutely petrified, "It's too soon!"

Doc looked at both young men shaking his head, "They will be fine, they are both strong, healthy young women if it wasn't their time they wouldn't be having the pains."

"Dixie's been having them off and on for at least the last two weeks." Luke pointed out a lot calmer than he felt. If the pains meant it was time for the babies to be born then Dixie was ready two weeks ago according to her body.

Doc explained, "That was just her body getting ready. When it is her time, no one can stop that little one from coming. Not you, Jesse or me. They will be fine."

Jesse asked a bit hopeful, "Doc would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I'm love to, but I can't today. I have to take Marshal Freeman some supplies and then try to get caught up from being away so long." Doc said.

Luke knew exactly what supplies he was referring to and replied, "What say you make that a double dose of extra strength supplies for my dear father-in-law." Luke didn't see Cooter come in the room behind him.

Cooter said, "What supplies is that?"

Luke cursed under his breath he hadn't meant for Cooter to hear that. Bo looked back at Cooter behind them, he was still waiting for an explanation which was likely going to lead to the knock down drag out that Bo thought was going to happen that morning in the barn.

Doc seen the boys and felt the tension, "Well, I best be going."

Cooter said, "Wait a second. If the girls are near their time ain't you staying?"

"Everything looks fine and your sisters don't need me here when they have Jesse here. Ya'll just be sure to let me know when the little tikes get here and I'll be out to check on them. Good day." Doc replied as he headed out the door.

Cooter now looked at Luke, "What supplies you wanting him to give my father extra of?" He and Luther may not get along, but he was still his father.

"Nothin' more than they gave us all, including you while you was there. Trouble is you was only there a little while so I doubt that you or Daisy noticed a thing." Luke said.

Cooter looked puzzled, "What are you talking about Luke?"

Luke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "The sheriff gave us all potassium nitrate while we was there didn't you notice anything 'different' after you were arrested for the fight in the church yard after you were released?"

Cooter frowned, "No. Different? What are you talking about?"

Luke said, "Never mind. It likely would have taken a few more days for you to notice anything, .... in the bedroom."

Cooter's eyes widened he'd only thought that it was a tall tale, he couldn't believe a man would do that to another man let alone his father would do it. He'd been known to visit the upstairs of the saloon on occasion several months after his wife had passed. He said, "Surely Luther wouldn't have had anything to do with that?"

"Surely he did." Luke admitted something even Bo didn't know, "It was another string he had pulled. See most jails do it anyway, but seems that he had the Sheriff making the 'punishment' fit the 'crime' as he saw it. We were given a bit more than what we should have been and for a bit longer."

Cooter's brows raised in shock, now he understood Luke's statement to the doctor and a part of him agreed with Luke but a part of him was still loyal to his father not to mention doing that to any man was dirty and underhanded.

Jesse had finished the dishes while the boys talked, putting the last plate away he said, "Alright boys we got chores to finish."

Dixie and Beth came into the kitchen just about this time.

Luke went to Dixie's side, "I really wished that you'd go back to bed."

"Luke I'm fine. Besides, there is so much to do before, ..." she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I just don't want you to over do it." Luke said.

Jesse said, "Boys, trust them and me. They will rest when they need to."

Bo frowned, "I still don't like it."

Cooter was ready to go out with the others to get the work done since he wasn't going into town today. "Do you think it's alright to leave them here alone? Daisy has the baby and all, what if they need you?"

Jesse replied, "They will be fine, I'll stay within hollering distance of the house in case they need anything."

Bo and Luke didn't look happy about it but nodded 'ok'.

Dixie put her arms around Luke, looking up at him, "I will be ok and so will the baby." She didn't let on and hoped he didn't notice she was still having the pains. "Go. I'll be sure and let you know if I need anything."

Beth also was having a pain but told Bo, "Same for me. Now go so you'll be here later if I need you."

The men reluctantly went to do the work none of them wanted to do.

Daisy was busy with the baby and didn't notice much of what Beth and Dixie were doing. By the time the men came in for supper, it was cooked and it looked as if the whole house had been scrubbed with in an inch of it's life. Dixie was setting in a chair with a basket of sewing while Beth was sitting in the other chair with a basket of knitting beside her feet she had been working on a baby blanket that now seemed very important that she finish quickly.

Cooter leaned over Daisy and Isaiah in the rocking chair whispering, "Is everything ok?"

Daisy looked up none of them had realized the men were there, "Everything's fine, ya'll wash up supper's ready,"

The four men left to wash up for the meal while the women made their way to the kitchen.

As they set down to eat, Luke noticed that Dixie hadn't put much on her plate and was picking at what she had.

Jesse was also watching both girls. They seemed to have ran out of the sudden burst of energy they had been so full of earlier.

Daisy was trying to eat while the little one was asleep.

Beth was eating slowly like the fork was just too heavy to lift.

Bo had been watching too and he didn't like what he was seeing, "Beth, Dixie are ya'll alright?"

Dixie nodded 'yes', "Just not hungry tonight."

Beth added, "Tired is all, I'm ok."

Bo frowned, "Tired? You should be. Doc told ya'll not to over due it and ya'll cleaned the whole house."

Jesse knew there was no point in trying to explain to Bo what was going on with the girls, in fact he wasn't sure that he could, but he'd seen it many times in the past.

Cooter added, "Bo's right. What got in to ya'll neither one of you have ever liked to clean house."

Dixie replied, "I just wanted to make sure the house was clean, ....... before, uhhh......." Her sentence trailed off as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep in what she was feeling.

Luke put down his fork looking at Dixie worriedly, "Dix are you ok?"

Dix was biting her lip so hard it was almost bleeding and couldn't answer Luke. Rising from the table, Luke scooped Dixie up saying, "I'm taking you back to bed."

Jesse got up to follow so he could check Dixie he was pretty sure by supper time tomorrow they would have another little one.

Beth stood up to gather the dishes. Bo had started after Jesse to see if they needed anything.

She had no sooner set them down in the sink when a pain doubled her over. She gasped and barely managed to get out, "Bo!"

Balladeer: "It's gonna be a looong night folks."

Bo heard Beth's yell, and came running back into the kitchen to find her doubled over in pain, "Oh lordy!" he muttered scooping her up into his arms carrying her toward the bedroom, laying her in the bed. "I'll be right back just let me tell Uncle Jesse he needs to come check on you too." Bo left the room, bursting into Luke and Dixie's room where Jesse was checking Dixie out, "Uncle Jesse it's Beth I think the baby's coming!"

Luke glared at Bo's busting through the door without knocking. He was glad that Dixie was decent.

Jesse nodded, "Why doesn't that surprise me. I'll be right there. I'm only one person. I'm sure they both have more time to go than they want right about now." He was finished checking Dixie and said, "Just rest when you can. Luke see how regular the pains are and help her get into a gown. I'll check Beth and get things ready." Jesse left the room and said to Cooter, "Go to the barn and get me some shine and then make coffee. Lots of it and strong."

Luke proceeded to help Dixie change as he was ready to time the next pain that didn't seem like it was going to come.

In Beth's room, Bo was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger when Jesse came in. Jesse began checking Beth as she had another strong contraction. He gave Bo the same instructions and went to get things ready.

Bo helped Beth out of the bed and into a gown. Just as she was starting toward the bed a sharp pain hit her as the floor suddenly got wet. Bo seen the wet spot at Beth's feet and finished helping Beth into bed, rushing from the room he hollered, "Uncle Jesse!"

Cooter came in just then and about jumped out of his skin when he opened the door to Bo's bellow.

Jesse caught hold of Bo's arm just as he about ran Cooter over looking for him, "Slow down boy what's going on?"

Bo pointed back toward the bedrooms stuttering, "B...Beth...something happened there was a big puddle of water on the floor!"

Jesse nodded unconcerned and started toward the closet to get the bedding, "Well, there sure ain't no turnin' back now."

Cooter handed Bo a half full glass of shine telling him to, "Drink."

Bo shook his head 'no', "I ain't thirsty Cooter and I need to get back to Beth!"

"You need to calm down first so Beth will stay calm and you can help Jesse," Cooter again pushed the glass into Bo's hands and this time he drank it, all in one long gulp.

In the meantime Jesse had gotten the bedding and was checking Beth when Bo and Cooter came in, "Ya'll get the bed ready it could be anytime now."

Leaving them to do the job Jesse's next stop was in Dixie's room. Luke told Jesse that the pains were still ten minutes apart and that her water hadn't broken, then asked, "What was all the commotion in there?"

Jesse sort of chuckled and said, "Bo got a might hysterical when Beth's water broke, it shouldn't be long now for her."

In the other room Beth was squeezing the daylight's out of Bo and Cooter's hands as the contractions were coming three minutes apart. "Owww!" Beth clenched her teeth as the next contraction came what seemed like right on the heels of the last one.

Jesse had sent a Beth a healthy drink of shine and gave one to Dixie figuring they were both far enough along that it couldn't hurt. "How are you doing Dixie?"

Dixie tried not to let her pain show as she said as if she was trying to convince herself, "I'll be alright. Since the pains aren't any closer than they have been can I go be with Beth? She's scared." She knew her sister wouldn't be in this fix right now if she'd have not have tried to get Luke's attention. Dixie also knew that at some point tonight Beth was likely to tell her just that!

Jesse nodded, "I suppose that'd be alright as long as you lay in bed and rest."

Bo had calmed down after a couple healthy drinks of shine himself and was now holding the cup to Beth's lips as she drank.

Dixie got up when Jesse had left the room, "Luke help me put my robe on."

Luke knew it was probably useless but he said, "I really don't think you need to be walking around."

Sighing Dixie said, "It's not that far and I'll lay down in there, I just want to keep Beth company."

Luke grumbled about it but helped Dixie get her robe on then helped her to the next room, where he made sure Dixie layed down.

By this point Beth was in pretty hard labor with the pains still coming about between three and five minutes apart.

Jesse figured that at least with them in the same room it would save him running back and forth to know what was going on with both of them. "Beth you've got a way to go yet so don't be trying to push yet."

Dixie said as she sat on the edge of Beth's bed, "Want some company?"

Beth said, "Sure." Dixie lifted the cover and scooted under them beside Beth.

Bo seemed to relax more with Luke in the room and he sat the cup down it looked like Beth was finished for now. The two moved to chairs in the room with Luke putting his hand on Bo's shoulder asking, "How are you holding up?"

Bo wiped his brow the room was hot, "Not so hot, I sure hope this is over soon."

Luke nodded saying, "Me too." He knew exactly how Bo felt.

Daisy was rocking Isaiah in the rocker by the bedroom door. Cooter wasn't sure if he was more concerned about his sisters than he had been his wife. He wasn't the most religious man, but he was praying that both his sisters and their babies would be Ok.

A bit later Luke caught everyone else in the room busy Luke decided to try to get Bo's mind elsewhere, "I told you it weren't a good idea to go on that picnic."

Bo glared at Luke retorting, "Well you wasn't complaining after we got there."

Luke hid a grin it was working, he continued to bait Bo, both actually forgetting they were in the same room as their pregnant wives until Dixie suddenly said, "Luke, ..... get me up...... I can't set here, ....... my, ..... back,...."

Luke hurried to help Dixie up, unsure if that was wise but at the moment he wasn't going to tell her no with the tone of voice she was using.

Once Luke had Dixie on her feet she could feel that the baby had moved way down over the past several hours of contractions while setting with Beth. The pressure on her back and pelvic area was bad yet her water hadn't broken.

Luke gently rubbed Dixie's back hoping it would help like it had before, "Does that help?"

Dixie sighed, closing her eyes she nodded, "A little but not a lot the pressure on my back and pelvis is killing me."

Jesse suggested, "Luke help her to ya'lls room. Just get her as comfortable as you can."

At that point Beth was havin' her own difficulties and nearly cried out to Dixie, "You got me into this. Don't you go leavin' now! I should have listened to my Daddy!"

Her words hit Bo like a punch to the gut.

Dixie bent over leaning on the bed to try to relieve the pressure in her back, "Beth, he likely cursed us for not listening to him, ....... and if he did, ....... I'll pay far worse than you ever thought about, ....... cause it was me, ........ that got you into, ....... this." Dixie gasped feeling another pain coming on. She was holding Luke's hand and he now knew how bad she was hurting as she gripped his hand.

Beth gasped pain filling her lower back, "I....hope...you...do!"

Bo's eyes widened he was shocked at how fast his sweet Beth had turned downright mean. "Beth, Sweetheart, .... you don't mean that"

Beth's eyes swung on Bo, reaching out she grabbed the front of his shirt speaking through gritted teeth, "Yes, .... I do, .... but it ain't all Dixie's fault if you hadn't been so dam-- eager to bed me, ..... I wouldn't be in the worst pain of my life right now!"

Jesse spoke calmly. He'd seen this before, "Beth, ... now you just calm down. You ain't helpin' the pain to go away by hurtin' others and you'll regret it once you are holdin' that new baby. Trust me you'll forget everything you're fellin' once you hold that baby. It will be worth all this and far more."

Beth was in too much pain to hear Jesse's words, doing the unthinkable, "How do you know, ..... your a MAN!" snapped.

Jesse would normally have given Beth a piece of his mind for talking to him like that, but knew it was just the pain talking and only looked at Luke saying, "Take Dixie back to ya'lls room and get her comfortable as you can."

Luke did as Jesse said, putting one arm around her, they went back to their own room where he rubbed her back after got her settled in bed on her left side.

Dixie promptly balled in a ball, "Luke, ........ I'm not crazy! Luther cursed us!" She panted as a pain hit her, "Oh, God!"

Luke layed on the bed by her, "Shhhh, ........ Dix, ........ I'm sorry, ....... I'd trade you places if I could."

Dixie grasped the pillow, trying not to scream, knowing it would only fuel Beth's temper. She balled up further forward and tried not to yell as the pain hit.

Luke was curled behind her.

Suddenly the bed became wet as Dixie sighed in pain, yet relief, "Ahhhh, ......... " She panted hard trying to get her breath.

The walls in the farm house were paper thin and although Dixie hadn't screamed the occupants of the other room had heard some of what was going on. Jesse said, "I'll be right back." Leaving the room he went into Luke's and Dixie's. Luke had Dixie up sitting in a chair as he stripped the bed of the wet linens and replaced them with dry. "Shouldn't be long now Dixie."

Jesse reassured, he knew that Luke changing the linens meant that Dixie's water had broke, everything dry and fresh Luke helped Dixie back into bed so Jesse could check her.

Dixie's breathing was ragged and short. She was on the verge of crying and the words she uttered were curses directed at her father. "He wants me to pay. .... NO, ..... he wants me, .... Dead!"

Luke looked around, thankful that Cooter was coming in to check on his sister.

"Then, ....HE can say he told me, ...... AHhhhh, ..... SO!" Dixie exclaimed!

Cooter stroked the hair off Dixie's face, it hurt him to see both his sisters in this much pain, "He doesn't want you dead, that's just ridiculous Dix."

Dixie glared at her brother, "No it's not!" She gasped for air, "To prove he was right, .... and I was wroooonnnng! ....... Yes, he would, ......... He has hated me since, ........"

Jesse tried to calm her, "DIXIE! This isn't helpin' no one! Least not that baby that needs you to breath NOT argue!" He scolded.

From the other room, they heard, "Bo, I got to push NOW!"

Jesse looked at Luke saying, "Luke stay with Dixie, Cooter come with me."

Cooter followed Jesse into the other room, feeling around on Beth's stomach, Jesse felt how tight she was, Beth looked at Jesse with tears in her eyes saying, "I gotta push now."

Not believing she was ready Jesse replied, "Push and let me check you."

Beth pushed with all her might as Jesse checked. He motioned to Bo, 'no'. He couldn't feel the baby's head yet. Jesse said, "Beth, ... stop. You're not ready yet."

Beth stopped pushing and layed back against the pillows, "Are you sure? It feels like there's a boulder pressing on everything in side me."

Jesse nodded, "I'm sure, I can't feel the baby's head if you were ready then I could."

Beth sighed, "Argh!" screwing up her face another pain made it's presence known.

Luke had managed to get Dixie calmed down a bit as he checked the pocket watch to so he could time the next pain. It had been a long three hours since dinner and was likely gonna get longer before morning. He noticed that she really hadn't lost any of her stomach with the water breaking which in his mind she should have. It still bothered him she was so much bigger than Beth or Daisy had been.

Dixie had managed to get slightly more comfortable but it wasn't enough.

Beth in the other room, groaned, "When will it end?" she was squeezing Bo's hand to the point he was squirming on the bed beside her.

Daisy had put Isaiah down for the night and came back into Beth, "Believe me I know how you feel, but once you hold that little one it will be worth it."

Dixie was laying on her side with Luke rubbing her back trying to ease her pain, "I'm sorry Honey. I didn't know it would be this bad on you."

"It's not your fault. I wanted you and this more than anything, but I know if we have twenty babies this one will be the hardest because Luther wants me to hurt and, ....... I am!" Dixie said as another pain started.

Luke looked at his watch, as he placed his hand around his wife's stomach, five minutes. At this moment he wanted it over so Dixie would be out of pain, but he felt no more ready that Bo was. He knew that soon she would be in the stage of hard labor and the pains she was feeling now was nothing to compare to it. Hearing Beth, who was likely in that stage now was no comfort knowing that he'd soon hear his wife in that much pain and there was nothing that he could do about it. Luke felt Dixie start to relax some and was breathing better as Cooter walked in and tapped him on the shoulder offering a full glass of shine.

Cooter looked at Luke, "Share with my sister huh?"

Luke took a healthy drink and tried to get Dixie to turn over. She was curled on her right side.

Cooter walked around the bed and brushed some hair from her face, "Dixie this will help. Take a sip. Its some pretty powerful stuff that will ease your pain some."

Dixie knew the drink from the cabin. It had sure warmed them up then. She was willing to try it again and took a considerable larger drink than Luke had.

Cooter grimaced thinking she would surely get choked, but instead reached for another drink. He looked at Luke a bit shocked. It wasn't at all acceptable to give females drinks, especially unmarried and underage female such a drink.

Luke just shrugged his shoulders, "It was really cold at the cabin when we first got there."

Before Cooter could say anything, Beth cried out from the other room!

Luke creased his brow looking at Cooter, "Maybe you'd better take Beth some of that."

Cooter nodded leaving the room, after grabbing another glass from the kitchen he went to Bo and Beth's room handing Bo the glass of shine, "See if you can get some of this in her it'll help."

Bo put his hand behind Beth's head lifting it, "Try some. Cooter says it will help."

Beth took a long swallow like Dixie had not even phased by the burn and added, "How would Cooter 'know' what will help? Bo this is Dixie's fault! I KNEW better! She's the one who was out to trap Luke!"

Bo smoothed the hair off Beth's face, "It helped Daisy, is how he knows." Bo held the cup to Beth's lips letting her have another sip, but sip wasn't the word, 'gulp' fit better, as Beth finally relaxed a second. She hoped she'd at least get a few minutes of rest as she caught her breath. "There is something wrong. I shouldn't have pains this close without the baby close."

Jesse shook his head, "Sometimes it happens that way. I'll check you again after a few more contractions."

Beth replied, "I can't do it any more!"

Jesse knew she could and would do what it took to birth the newest Duke, but said, "Everything is fine Beth, sometimes it just takes a might longer than other times." Jesse said soothingly hoping to alleviate the girl's worry.

"Uncle Jesse said everything is fine, and I trust he knows what he's talking about." Bo said a lot more calm than he felt.

Cooter wished there was something he could do to ease his sisters pain but he could help them no more than he could help Daisy when she was going through this with Isaiah.

After several more pains Beth nearly begged, "You have got to tell me I'm close. I can't keep doing this."

Jesse could tell from all he knew she was no closer than before but felt he had to give her some hope so that she could continue, .........

Meanwhile, in the next room Dixie heard her sister's pleas as she had heard Daisy's a couple weeks ago. As a pain hit hit her she admitted, "Luke, ........... I may not be this strong. I know I'm just getting started and Beth has been at it for hours!"

Jesse checked Beth, looking up at Bo he again shook his head that she was no closer than before, "Not yet."

Beth almost cried at Jesse's words. It hurt more than all the whippings she'd ever gotten.

Luke leaned closer to Dixie kissing the side of her head, "You can do it I know you can, just hang in there."..

"Luke I've did this for weeks, even, ..........before you knew it!, ........." She gasped and tried to 'ball up'.

Luke said, "Come on. Try to relax. Just straighten out here."

Dixie tried to do as Luke indicated, for her to lay on her back. After several pains, ... even with her legs pulled up as high as they would go, she felt no relief. She went back to her left side, then her right,.... Nothing would help. "Luke, ............ I'm dying here!"

The words broke Luke's heart, knowing how bad she was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it and at the moment it sounded as if Jesse was busy with Beth...............

Jesse was busy with Beth, checking again after Beth's repeated insistent pleas Jesse said, "Not yet Beth, just a little while longer."

"I can't do it anymore you've got to do something please." Beth whimpered.

Jesse offered the only relief he knew and handed her a full glass of moonshine, letting her take what she felt she needed.

Bo was beside himself and gladly finished the glass when Beth was finished. "Uncle Jesse. Something is wrong. She shouldn't be like this, that long!"

Jesse nodded, "You can't hold back Mother Nature and you can't speed her up either."

Luke was at the door, "Uncle Jesse, Dixie is close I know she is." Luke said even though Dixie hadn't told him she 'needed' to push.

Jesse, said, "I'll be there in a second to check her Luke, ..... I can't really leave Beth right now."

Cooter looked between his two brother's in law, his youngest sister and Jesse he didn't see how Jesse could deliver two babies at once and it was looking like that was going to be what happened, "Want me to go into town for the doctor?"

Jesse didn't half to think twice, "Yes!"

Luke was surprised at Jesse's answer. Surely he could handle two births.

Cooter quickly kissed Daisy, "I got to go get Doc."

Daisy merely said, "Go!" She knew that if Jesse needed Doc, then Cooter should have been gone a long while back. She knew it would be at least three hours before Doc arrived at the farm.

Cooter ran out the back door and over to the barn saddling his horse quickly. Riding to town faster than was safe in the darkness Cooter made it to town in record time pulling up in front of the doctor's house, "Woo ah" banging on the door he yelled for the doctor who answered in his long johns hair mussed, "What is it Cooter?"

Cooter pushed him back inside, "It's Dixie and Beth the babies are coming, Jesse needs help!"

"Both of them?" wide awake now, Doc went back into his room dressing quickly, coming back out with his bag in hand, "Let's go"!

Luke got Jesse out of hearing distance of the girls or Bo, "You sent for Doc. Is something wrong." Strangely enough it worried Luke more that Jesse sent for Doc than it would have if he hadn't.

Jesse knew that Luke was worried but there was no need to be, Jesse said exactly that, "No there is nothing wrong, I can not deliver two babies at once and it looks as though that may be the case or at least one will be in labor already when the other begins, it will most likely be Beth's time before Dixie."

Luke furrowed his brow but nodded 'ok' it still worried him that Jesse had sent for the doctor and hearing Dixie in so much pain for so long did not make him feel any easier.

Jesse went to check Dixie and he too was surprised that she hadn't lost anymore size when her water broke. When Jesse checked her he could not feel any sign of a head, "It's still gonna be awhile, Dixie."

Trying to control her breathing she replied, "I know."

A couple hours later as it neared midnight, Cooter still wasn't back with Doc. Beth had been pushing for the last couple hours and Jesse finally gave her some hope, "I feel the head, so you're getting closer."

Bo seen Luke come to the door, he was paler than Bo had ever seen as he said, "Jesse, .... Dixie says she has to push and now!"

Jesse looked at Beth then at Luke he wondered where Cooter and the doctor were he could sure use some help about now and it was going to get worse. "Tell her I'll be right there to check her but tell her not to push until I get there and see."

Luke said, "Ok." and went back to his and Dixie's room, "Uncle Jesse says he's coming to check you and for ya not to push until he does."

Dixie said "I need to NOW!"

Luke was glad to see Jesse coming through the door.

Jesse said firmly, "Wait. Just breath."

"I can't. I've got to push." Dixie said.

More firmly Jesse said, "DIXIE, wait." He got in position to check her.

Luke was hoping to see that she was indeed ready.

Jesse looked toward heaven as he said, "Alright. You can start pushing."

Dixie bared down as hard as she could as Jesse checked her.

It was going to be awhile yet for her. He hoped the baby wasn't too large due to her size, "I've got to get back to Beth. She'll be anytime now."

At that point Jesse heard Bo yell, "Uncle Jesse come quick!"

Jesse started out the door and met Daisy in the hall. She confirmed, "It's time."

"Is the water on to boil?" Jesse asked heading back to Bo's and Beth's room.

Daisy said, "Yes sir."

Jesse nodded getting into position to check Beth for himself he said, "It looks like this little one is ready to meet his mama and daddy. Beth I want you to push as hard as you can this time."

Beth bared down with all her might in response to Jesse's instructions, "Argh!"

Bo's hand was almost completely numb from Beth squeezing it so hard.

Jesse encouraged, "You are doing just fine."

Beth welcomed the short break as the contraction ended.

"Bo helped her set up further during the next contraction." Jesse instructed.

Feeling another contraction, Beth took a deep breath and began pushing again as Bo helped set her up.

Jesse saw the babies head crown, but it was yet to deliver as the contraction ended.

Daisy made her way to check on Dixie hoping to be back before Beth's baby got there. "How are you doing?" She asked in between contractions and made the mistake of giving Dixie her hand.

Taking a much earned drink of water that Luke gave her. Dixie replied, "Not sure I'll make it. I swear Luther cursed us. Look how much longer it's been for Beth than you." She felt another urge to push, "Ahhh, Lukkkkeee." She squeezed both Daisy and Luke's hands.

Daisy about cried out when Dixie squeezed her hand so hard, Luke had gotten used to it both of his hands had lost feeling hours ago because he kept switching them for Dixie to squeeze every few contractions.

Jesse could hear Dixie in the other room but he couldn't leave Beth to check on her he just hoped it would be a while yet for her so that he would be through with Beth.

Beth leaned back against the pillows breathing hard, Bo wiped her brow and gave her a drink of water before the next contraction hit.

Jesse said, "Beth the next push should get the head out I saw it on that last push."

Beth nodded. Glad to have the small break. She could hear Dixie was not havin' an easy time either.

Daisy finally got her hand back and said, "I've got to go get the blankets ready. Jesse will need them soon." Daisy left the room before another contraction hit and Dixie squeezed her hand again.

Dixie was cursing under her breath every time she had a contraction, swearing to herself that she would never get pregnant again, not if having a baby was going to be like this every time.

Luke by now was a nervous wreck he muttered to himself, "Where is Cooter and that doctor?"

Jesse was wondering the same thing, hearing Dixie in the opposite room, "I can see the head Beth, take a breather and then push hard."

With the next contraction, Beth pushed really hard and suddenly felt a bit of relief.

Jesse said, "That's it. The head is out, next pain push like that and it will be all over."

Bo felt his own body sag with relief, "Your doing great Darlin."

Beth pushed again with all her might, "Argh!"

Feeling the relief as the baby came the rest of the way. Soon the room was filled with the strong healthy cry of an infant.

In the next room, Luke said as Dixie's contraction ended, "See, Beth made it and you can too."

Dixie was suddenly worried about Beth. She could hear the baby, but hadn't heard Beth do anything but cry out in pain. She nodded, 'no', "You go make, ......" She gasped, this was getting ridiculous, Dixie thought, she couldn't' even finish a sentence anymore before she was having another pain. She tried to finish the sentence before the pain got unbearable, "Sure, ....... she's alright." She let go of Luke's hand for the first time since the pains got this bad. "Go, please?"

Luke said, "Alright, I'll be right back." he didn't like leaving Dixie but knew she would worry until she knew that Beth was ok. Luke knocked on Bo and Beth's door.

Bo called, "Just a minute." As soon as he and Daisy had Beth in a fresh night gown he said, "Ok come on in."

Luke opened the door, "Dixie wanted me to check on Beth."

Beth looked up from the bed holding hers and Bo's new baby boy.

"I'm fine Luke, come meet your newest nephew."

Coming closer to the bed Luke smiled asking, "What's his name?"

Beth looked at Bo....

Jesse was just finishing up with the clean up. He'd really like a hot cup of coffee right about now. It didn't matter that it was nearing one in the morning, that is until he heard the unmistakable cry from the next room and KNEW he wouldn't get his coffee anytime soon. "Luke come on. She sounds like she could be getting close. Daisy help Beth for awhile until I call for you."

Daisy replied, "Yes, Sir."

Dixie had managed to scoot all the way to the bottom of the bed trying to deal with the pain of the contraction as Luke and Jesse came in the room.

Jesse said, "We got to get her setting up a bit more."

Luke nodded and after that contraction helped Dixie to set up against the back of the bed.

Jesse gave her some more shine and said, "Take it easy. Next pain I need to check you."

"It's got to be soon! I feel like my bones are going to break." Dixie said.

That concerned Jesse that the baby could possibly be to large to make it through her small frame. If that was the case, she could be in real trouble. 'Where is Doc?' he thought. He knew he could loose them both if that was the case. Jesse had heard of a method of removing the baby by surgery but it was only done if the mother was dead or beyond hope. He prayed this would not be the case. He knew that loosing either his wife or child would devastate his eldest nephew. At the next contraction Jesse looked up, a bit of relief showing in his eyes, "I feel the head. You are almost there Dixie."

Luke wasn't sure what Jesse was concerned about, but what ever it was Luke hoped wouldn't occur.

This was the best news Dixie had ever heard in her life, "Thank goodness!"

Luke was glad it was almost over too, the next contraction started to build, Dixie pushed with everything in her. "Good Dixie, there's the head take a breath then push again." Jesse said.

Dixie lent back against the pillows breathing hard she felt like she'd been doing this for days instead of just hours, next contraction she pushed again, "Argh! Dixie exclaimed with one final push.

Jesse thought as he wiped the baby off 'she is a tiny little thing considering how big her momma had been', but said, "Luke, Dixie you got yourselves a fine baby girl."

Daisy had come in during the last contraction, took the baby and was cleaning it up when Dixie began to push again with the after birth,.... being that Dixie like Beth had no idea what was going on as she had felt the urge to push again. She asked urgently, "What is going on?,...... I thought it was over?"

Jesse was a bit surprised as the after birth didn't come out on that push, but maybe it was where it scared Dixie. "It's alright. Just the after birth. Now get your breath and give me one big push and you'll be done." Jesse said calmly.

"Drink." Dixie said, trying to get her breath. She was now beginning to think she just might get through this. She took a big drink of water and was looking at their baby girl when she felt like she needed to push. She said to Jesse, "Last one?"

He nodded 'yes'.

Dixie took a deep breath and pushed.

Jesse frowned, which Luke didn't miss and quickly stepped around to the foot of the bed thinking Dixie may be bleeding too much. He seen what Jesse did. No afterbirth. Jesse said, calmly, "Well, I need you to just bare down for me a minute Dixie." He went to feel for the after birth. Checking her he felt nothing in the birth canal.

Before Jesse could say anything a pain hit Dixie that she wasn't expecting. She started breathing even harder because she wasn't expecting the pain.

Jesse in all his years of midwifing had never known of a single time when the need to push with the after birth had been accompanied with pain. "OK push!"

Dixie bared down again, holding onto Luke's hand. Even with this push no after birth came but Dixie's temper did! Catching her breath, Dixie said, "You told me only one more push hours ago!"

Jesse wasn't sure how to explain this, but knew the after birth had to come or she would die.

Just then they all heard a very welcome sound as Cooter burst through the front door nearly dragging Doc with him.

Daisy met them at the door, holding Isaiah all the commotion had woke him.

"How's Dixie and Beth?" Cooter asked, scared they were too late until it registered that Dixie was ranting like a mad woman and Bo had joined them holding his son.

"I'll just go check on Dixie then I'll be right in to see Beth." Doc told Bo as he made his way toward the sound of Dixie's voice....

Jesse seen Doc coming through the door and quickly turned to get him into the hall. Doc turned to go back in the hall and was nearly plowed down by Cooter who was behind them. Among Dixie's ranting, Luke was trying to calm her as well as tend to his crying daughter. Doc wasn't sure what he'd walked into and wasn't real sure he wanted to know!

Jesse got Doc where he could update him. "The baby girl is fine. A bit smaller than I expected, but fine. Trouble is she hasn't passed the after birth and she's still havin' pains. Nothing is in the canal."

Doc remembered seeing how big Dixie was and having a small baby would be unusual. He said, "I'll check her."

Doc and Jesse went back into the room, Jesse took the crying baby from Luke and said, "Dixie, calm down Doc is going to check you and see why there's no after birth yet."

Cooter had joined them in the room, he looked at the tiny baby in Jesse's arms and then at his sister on the bed she still didn't look much smaller to him but even he knew the baby should not be so small considering Dixie's size. "Is everything alright?" Cooter asked.

Just as Doc straightened and declared with a surprised but relieved look, "Looks as though we are gonna get a 2 for 1 in here. There's another baby in there waiting to come out."

Dixie said, "I think it's coming!"

"Push!" Doc said. Dixie bared down pushing again praying there wasn't a third baby she couldn't take anymore of this, "I see the head." Doc said.

Mercifully, the contraction ended, Dixie panted and said nearly crying, "I can't do this anymore!"

Doc looked at Jesse who mouthed that it had been going on for hours, turning back to Dixie the doctor said, "Yes you can, just a couple of more an it'll all be done."

"That's what he said HOURS ago!" Dixie's temper was on the rampage again.

Doc, however, was used to this from pregnant women especially first timers but before he could say anything else Dixie was pushing again with all that was left in her.

Luke had sat down on the side of the bed and was supporting her back as she sat up pushing.

"Another girl!" Doc exclaimed as the baby came, handing her off to Daisy to clean, Dixie took a breath pushing again this time the after birth did come.

Luke hadn't had time to think about the having two girls until Doc said that and he actually saw the two baby girls. He looked down at the girls, "Two girls, .... TWO." He looked up at Bo with a mixture of emotion behind his blue eyes.

Dixie had caught his breath, "Is it really over?"

Doc was cleaning up and said, "Yes, it's really over"

Luke still could not believe his eyes there was two of them, that's why Dixie had been so big and it had taken so long.

Bo smiled and patted look on the back, "Congratulations cousin!"

It all made perfect sense now. He smiled at Dixie then kissed her, "You did real fine. Do you want to hold our daughters?"

Dixie was so very tired but said, "Yes, I do."

"Thanks Bo." Luke said, as he took the two bundles and layed them by their mother. It was very strange but Luke seen all the pain and tiredness disappear as Dixie took the baby girls in her arms.

The next afternoon Bo and Luke rode into town to tell Sam about the births and to ask for some time off to spend with the girls and babies. Hitching their horses outside the jail the two young Marshal's went inside, not seeing Sam Luke called out, "Sam are you here?"

Marshal Sam Freeman appeared in the doorway that led to the cells, "Right here boys, what can I do for you?"

Bo said, "We would like to take a couple of days off to spend with our wives and the babies if you can spare us."

Luke looked at Bo then to Sam, "What Bo is **trying** to say is, ....." He handed Sam a bundle of cigars. Two were in blue wrappers and two were placed in pink wrappers the girls had pre-made for the occasion for the men. Luke continued, "That the girls are fine and and so are the babies."

Sam smiled, "Well, now fellas that is great! I told you they would be fine, but ya'll didn't have to bring me all these."

Luke replied, "We just brought you one each."

Sam always considered himself pretty good at ciphering but his numbers just didn't add up at all. He saw two blue and two pink wrappers, but there were only two of them but he plainly saw four cigars.

Luke seeing the puzzled look on Sam's face said, "One of the blue ones is from Cooter and Daisy, the two pink one's are from Dixie and me".

Sam smiled a slow smile, "Congratulations again, Luke."

Luther had overheard and was trying to figure out exactly what they were talking about. He shushed Rosco as he started to say something.

"Thanks, Sam." Luke returned the hand shake and added, "Of course the other blue one is from Bo."

"Great, great! That is just great four healthy babies! And their Momma's are doing fine?" Sam confirmed talking a bit louder than he had been.

Luke replied, "Sam I'm here to tell you Dixie did great! I really can't tell you how about the Daisy and Beth because I was with Dixie both times. She was having pains during both of their births."

Luther had caught enough of the conversation to realize Dixie had delivered twin girls. He said viciously, "I truly hope a man takes them from you like you two took my little girls!"

Bo and Luke both looked at the cell. Luke saying calmer than he felt, "We did not do anything they did not want to do." Luke saw the look from Sam and decided it wasn't worth it.

Sam said, "We can handle things here in town and I know where to find you if I need you. Ya'll just take care of those babies and their mommas. I'll be out in a day or so"

They are shook hands with the boys heading home to their families.

Later, that night Luke layed awake in bed. He looked from the cradle that held his two sleeping daughters that was as beautiful as his wife. He still wasn't sure how he knew of all the travels he and Bo had been on in this time, but he knew. Just like he knew not to go out of town with the girls, yet did; he knew not to be around them after getting out of jail, yet took them to a cabin; he knew not to sleep with Dixie, yet did and he knew not to fall in love with Dixie, but had done so the first time he saw her when he helped her with her purse. Something told him not to go to sleep, but he felt himself drifting into sleep.

Isaiah

CHeck to make sure of the Shot gun wedding happened.

(Luther sees the girls before births)

(Chapter 23) Luke wished he had a nice big drink of shine before hand, "Births, ... " Luke paused to get his stomach out of his throat, "Born a son to Cooter and Daisy Davenport April 23, 1850." Luke looked hard at Cooter, then continued, born a son to Bo and Beth Duke May 8, 1850; born twin daughters to Luke and Dixie Duke May 8, 1850." Luke was now sure even though it wasn't 8 am he needed several drinks of shine.


	29. Chapter 29 B

Chapter 29 - Modern Dec 17th

For the South the weather surely didn't act like it as the temperatures had taken a nose dive the night before. Luke was awake but even he dreaded getting up and doing chores this morning in the cold. He and Bo had gotten in late from a delivery a couple of counties away. All had went well, they had made it back without incident. Dixie stirred and Luke pulled her closer both enjoying each others warmth. Luke gently began kissing Dixie as his hands began to wander over her familiar body.

In Bo and Beth's room, Bo hadn't even thought about stirring he hated mornings, but hated them even worse when they had a run the night before. The cold temperatures didn't make him want to wake up and start the day any sooner either. Beth of course didn't mind this one bit, she had been worried the whole time Bo was gone afraid he and Luke would get caught. So as soon as he got home she breathed a sigh of relief. The two had went to bed snuggling under the covers the same way they were now with Bo on his side and Beth on hers wrapped in his arms their little one safe in her belly snuggled between them.

Jesse stepped out of his room and promptly knocked on each door as he continued to the kitchen, "Let's get a move on boys."

Luke grimaced at those words but replied, "Yes, Sir." He kissed Dixie and tossed back the covers.

"I'll be right there." Dixie said. The nights the boys made runs were surely short ones. She couldn't, well wouldn't go to sleep until the guys got home.

Luke was dressing and sighed in relief when he noticed there was no gun belt on the bed post or wash basin on the dresser.

Dixie tossed the covers back, slipped on her house shoes, and stood up to get her robe.

Luke rounded the bed and seen Dixie's profile he took a step back looking her up and down his brow creased.

"What's the matter hon?" Dixie asked seeing the look on his face.

"Nothin' darlin'." Luke replied, it was just like the dream he had and Dixie was huge. When had he missed it he wondered. He kissed Dixie and said, "I'll get the chores done as soon as I can."

"Alright." Dixie said. She thought Luke was acting a bit strange this morning. She hoped things had went alright with the run the night before. Luke had said it did when he got home. She hoped he wasn't hiding something trying not to worry her.

Bo groaned pushing back the covers, he knew better than to make Jesse come back to get him up.

Beth swung her feet off the other side of the bed into her slippers, "Maybe we can take a nap later." she said making Bo grin to himself.

As he put on his jeans that were a little tighter than normal right now taking his wife's words as an unspoken promise, "I sure hope so."

As usual, Luke made it to the kitchen just as the coffee was getting done. He took three cups down and pour one for Bo, Jesse and himself.

Jesse asked, "Any trouble last night?"

Luke shook his head 'no'.

Jesse thought Luke was being awfully quiet this morning but let it go for now.

A few minutes later, Bo came in the kitchen, got his coffee barely taking a sip.

"Let's get going, Bo." Luke said, no more happy about the cold temperatures than Bo.

Bo sat his coffee cup down still half full, "What's your hurry?" He grumbled as he followed Luke across the yard toward the barn.

Luke replied, "I ain't got one, just want to get the chores done and back inside where its warm. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Bo sighed shaking his head, "No, reckon not cos I'd rather be there too than out here in the cold."

After the chores were done Bo and Luke went back inside to see Dixie and Beth putting breakfast on the table. They were already dressed for the day as Dixie turned around dressed in jeans and an obvious maternity shirt, "We thought about doing a little Christmas shopping today with Daisy. Can ya'll get away for a little while?"

Luke looked toward Jesse and replied, "Don't see why not unless we have something extra to do."

Jesse shook his head 'no', "I can spare ya a couple of hours."

Beth and Dixie smiled. Beth exclaiming, "Great!" giving Bo a hug, it was no secret that Bo and Luke didn't like shopping but if it made their wives happy then they would go.

Bo would go, glad for a distraction from work at the farm.

As the afternoon progressed the girls waited for the guys to get cleaned up for an afternoon on the town with their husbands.

Jesse said, "I'll join ya'll at the Boar's Nest for a spell after I get done here."

Luke replied, "Alright, we'll be there."

Dixie handed Luke the keys to her car, "Cooter said to come on by and he'd put a sticker on it for me."

Luke let out a sigh. Luther had gotten off with only a fine and kept his license since he hadn't actually been drivin'. Luke found that as long as he and Luther kept their distance these days they got along just fine. Well, maybe not fine, but at least they hadn't came to blows or got into a screaming match in a few months. He could hope Luther would be gone while they were at the garage.

Beth and Bo heard what Dixie told Luke and both of them immediately wondered if Bryan would be there too. Bo had thus far managed not to get into any altercations with Bryan, like Luke had with Luther, but that was partly due to avoiding his father-in-law.

Beth was torn between in hoping her father wasn't there and hoping he was. She'd not seen her parents except for in town or at church but she hadn't really spoken to her father since telling her parents she was pregnant. "Are ya'll ready to go?" Beth asked.

"I am Darlin'." Bo replied taking his wife's hand the four young people left the house waving to Jesse in the yard as they got in Dixie's car leaving for town.

Luke pulled out of the driveway, "Dix, does this thing need anything to pass for a sticker?" Luke didn't drive the Thunderbird regularly and hadn't drove it in awhile.

Dixie knew Luke wanted nothing more than to pull up and Cooter slap a sticker on it, which Cooter likely would. "Well, the front signal light over here is acting up and one of the tag lights is out, but the other one works."

A mere few months back Luke would have pulled right into an empty bay, grabbed the tools and lights, replaced them himself, put the sticker on the car, then wrote up the ticket for the bulbs, stuck it in the register and been done with it. With the tensions between himself and Luther, Luke would not be so bold. He'd let someone there fix it. Luke replied, "Ok."

Dixie said, "No one will ever notice if Cooter just puts a sticker on it."

"No, they won't as long as you are drivin' it. Let Rosco catch me in it without a signal light and he'll impound it sure as he-."

Dixie sighed, she knew he was likely right, "True."

The trip to town was rather uneventful, they met Daisy at the emporium. "Hey Daisy." All four greeted, Bo and Luke giving their cousin a hug as best they could get around her round belly.

"Hey ya'll." Daisy replied giving hugs all around, "Hows it going?"

Bo shrugged, "Right as rain I reckon, ain't had no trouble from Rosco so far today."

Laughing they all went into the store looking around, Beth found a rocking chair and sat down a hand resting on her belly, "This would be nice in a house of our own some day."

Bo made a mental note to himself to look into getting the chair for his wife and child, for now they had nowhere to put it but in their bedroom but that would be ok. After an hour or two of looking around the store with the girls all picking up various unisex baby things since none of them knew for sure whether the babies would be boys or girls. The guys gathered ideas for Christmas presents that they would come back for when the girls weren't with them.

After shopping a while as they all left the store Dixie reminded Luke, "We need to go get that sticker put on and that light fixed on my car."

Luke nodded. He had avoided the garage when they came into town because the wrecker was out front, announcing that Luther was in the garage. Luke hoped by the time they got there that the wrecker would be out on a run. "Let's go. Even if Luther is there, we can leave it and get a bit to eat while Cooter fixes it."

Everyone agreed. They got in and drove to the garage. The wrecker was no where in sight at the time.

Luke pulled up outside and got out.

Cooter met him outside, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Luke replied, "We need a sticker for Dixie's car."

Cooter frowned for a second, wondering what Luke wanted him to do about it. Luke knew where the stickers were. Cooter wasn't sure why Luke had bothered park outside when he saw an open bay. "Help yerself Luke. You know where everything is."

Luke shook his head replying, "I think you'd better do it Cooter, don't want Luther coming back and catching me messing with things. Tag light needs fixing too."

Cooter thought he could be working on other things while Luke did all that but motioned to the empty bay instead, "Got a spot all ready, pull in and we'll get to it."

"Thanks Coot." Luke said going back to the car he got in and pulled forward into the empty bay.

Luther wasn't there. Dixie got out of the car and decided to go grab a cold drink. The morning sickness had eased most of the time but at time she still felt a bit nauseous. Now was one of those times.

Luke told Cooter, "Dixi said one tag light is out and the passenger signal light is acting up. Where is Luther?"

Cooter waved his hand, "He should be busy for a few hours."

Luke nodded and handed Cooter the keys, "Take your time."

Dixie replied, "Yeah, you should be done by the time we're done at Doc's. Are you comin' over for Daisy's appointment?" They had all made a habit of making their appointments together.

Cooter replied, "Yeah, but I'm not gonna try to get this at least partly done before I do."

Dixie nodded sipping her cold drink.

Bo was casually looking into the motor of another car that was in the garage with it's hood raised.

"Has Daddy been by?" Beth asked continuing before Cooter could answer, "I ain't seen him except at church since we all had that talk at Jesse's. I figure he's still peeved, Mama speaks but he goes the other way."

Cooter nodded 'yes', "He's been by a lot. Actually drivin' the wrecker some." Cooter's eyes turned to Luke. Cooter, Luke, Luther and even Bryan himself knew Luke was better with the wrecker than Bryan was.

Luke held up his hands in surrender, "What ever makes them happy, Coot. Just see if you can get a sticker on this thing before we are done at Doc's"

Cooter replied, "Will do. Just give me a call and I'll be over when it's time for Daisy to go in."

Daisy had chosen to walk over and meet them at Doc's since five plus three unborn infants would be a squeeze in the Thunderbird.

"No problem." Dixie replied as the group headed to Doc's office.

The foursome, went into Doc's office the waiting room had only a few patients waiting to be seen. Mary Lynn gave Dixie and Beth a forced smile as they signed their names to the list.

"Have a seat and the doctor will be with you soon." Mary Lynn said automatically.

Beth whispered to Dixie as they found seats, "If her look was any icier we'd be blocks of ice right now."

Dixie took her seat beside where Luke had taken a seat.

Luke automatically put his arm around her while taking the other hand and placing it on her now showing tummy waiting to see if the baby would kick.

Dixie looked up and seen Mary Lynn watching them. She had the good graces to blush at the looks they were receiving and tensed.

Luke felt Dixie tense and looked up at her to see what was wrong.

"People are watching us." Dixie said quietly in answer to Luke's unasked question.

"Since when do you care what people are thinking or saying?" Luke asked.

Dixie shrugged she used to not care but she hadn't been pregnant looking like a balloon about to pop then either.

Beth was sitting on the other side of Dixie and felt the tension radiating off her like a stove, it made Beth's nerves crawl too and she began to watch people watching them.

Luke knew the only person's attention he was getting was Mary Lynn's and that was because she was trying to make him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't working. Luke didn't feel like he was doing anything inappropriate so he wasn't going to stop. He had flatten Dixie's flowing top down to see her belly which left nothing to guess.

Anyone looking at Beth and Dixie would surely figure Dixie to be further along than Beth.

Bo noticed that both girls looked uneasy so he put his arm around Beth. Cooter came in looking around, he'd cleaned up and changed shirts before coming over. He took his seat beside Daisy. He even noticed the tension in the air and the looks Mary Lynn was giving Luke and Dixie.

Mary Lynn checked each girls weight which only peeved Dixie off. She knew that picking up weight meant the baby was growing but still made her feel fat.

Doc finally stepped out of his office and glanced at the three awaiting folders and the due dates. "Mrs. Davenport, Daisy,..." He said, "I'll see you first."

Doc measured this way and that way, checked Daisy's vital signs and listened to the baby's heart beat. Then spoke, "Well, Daisy,... everything looks normal. Unless you have any problems I'll see you next month."

Daisy and Cooter smiled. Daisy replied, "Thank you. I'll see you next month."

When Daisy and Beth came out, Doc was behind them "Duke, Elizabeth." Beth and Bo followed him back. Again Doc measured this way and that, taking Beth's vitals, listening to the baby's heartbeat. "Everything looks good, so I'll be seeing you in a month or so Beth." Beth and Bo followed Doc back out "Thanks, Doc see you then".

Doc followed the couple out, "Mrs. Duke, ... Dixie."

Dixie let out a sigh of relief, glad to get out of the nurses view for a bit and then be done.

Doc looked at the file before him. He flipped back a few pages, then back to the front. He measured Dixie this way and that, took her vitals and then as an after thought said, "Let me just check your weight again."

Dixie shrugged and stepped on the scales. Mary Lynn had actually been fair and given her a lower weight than Doc found.

"Ok, now I just need to check your heart." He checked Dixie's heart, then the baby's rhythm, then back to Dixie's, and finally back to the babies. Something just didn't sound normal. He was hearing a bit of an echo but thought that was all he heard, but just to be safe seeing the added weight gain said, "I'll see you again in two weeks. Everything looks normal, so just keep up the good work and take care of yourself."

Dixie didn't know the other girls had regular monthly appointments, so she replied with a shrug, "OK, see you then Doc."

Dixie and Luke went back out with Doc following them, to pick up the next chart and call the next patient. Out in the waiting room the two other couples waited for them.

Daisy was the first to speak, "How'd it go?"

Dixie replied, "Fine, Doc said everything was good." Dixie continued, "And that he'd see me in two weeks."

This of course caused Daisy and Beth's eyebrows to raise along with Cooter's and Bo's because the other two girls weren't due a checkup for a month.

"What is it?" Dixie asked looking worried at their expressions.

"It's nothin' Sugar. Just surprised me that Doc wanted to see you again so soon, he told me to come back in a month." Daisy said.

"He told me the same thing." Beth replied then continued seeing Dixie's worry grow "I'm sure he has his reasons and everything's fine like he said."

Dixie looked from the others to Luke, wondering why Doc wanted her back so soon and not the others. Daisy was the furthest along after all.

Luke replied, "I'm sure he does Beth. Dix he said everything was fine so don't worry." Luke stepped over to the desk and paid the Doctor visit and said, "Well, Mary Lynn I guess we'll be seein' ya in a couple weeks."

Flippin' her appointment book open she seen that two weeks from now would be New Years Eve. Mary Lynn said and then lowered her voice for only Luke to hear the last part of her statement. "How about four on Thursday the 30th? Two weeks from now is New Years Eve and we're trying not to be here that day. I have plans and I'm sure glad it don't involve a baby or a spouse."

Luke replied leaving no doubt about what he said to the others behind him, "Thursday is just fine. We have plans too and I'm very glad that my plans do include m wife and child."

Dixie shot Mary Lynn a look. She knew Mary Lynn had said something to Luke.

Luke gave Dixie an 'I took care of it look.' "Come on ya'll. The car should be done by now." Luke could only hope so.

Meanwhile at the garage, while Cooter had been at Doc's with Daisy, Luther had came in with Agent Buchannon's car. He had backed the wrecker up putting the car in the empty bay as LB was taking Dixie's signal light apart. Luther went to the control panel to lower the car. The further it was lowered the more water poured out of the agents car. "LB get over here and start blowing this thing out. I got to service the wrecker now." He wound up the cables from towing the car, tossed down a chain with a 'J ' hook on it, stomped into the garage, grabbed a quart of oil and a greasy rag. Only then did he notice who's car LB had been working on. Luther frowned and went back out to the wrecker pouring most of the oil on the wound up cable, then some on the rag and began wiping down the rest of the cables to prevent rust.

LB wasn't sure who was grumbling more Luther servicing the wrecker or the agent watching him check the oil. When LB took out the dipstick it was obvious the oil had water in it as milky as the oil was. "Where did you take this thing swimming? The carburetor and all going had to be redone."

Agent Buchannon grumbled, "Danged runner sent me straight into the pond about dawn this morning up at the Placid County line." Just as he turned around he seen the Duke boys walking across the parking lot of the garage.

Luke seen the water dripping from the wrecker and water running out of the garage. He wondered just what Luther had towed in. He turned to Cooter, "Looks like you're gonna have fun today. I hope ya had Dixie's car done before you came over."

Cooter shook his head 'no', "But LB should have it done by now." Then, he seen the tag light still out of the socket where he'd left it. Stepping inside, Cooter asked, "Is Dixie's car ready?"

LB looked up from the engine of the agent's car, "No, can't get that tag light working."

Luke had seen the 'J' hook but refrained from saying anything.

Bo couldn't help it, "What's this? The 'J' hook looks more like an 'L' hook."

Luther got down from the wrecker, his work pants wet from the knees down. He looked at the two Dukes and glared, "Seems a runner thought it was funny to send the agent in the pond up near Placid. Causin' me to have to service the wrecker and straighten that there hook out to get the car out of the pond."

"You Dukes wouldn't have any idea who that might have been do you?" Agent Buchannon asked from the other side of his car.

Luke groaned, leave it to Bo to open his big mouth.

Cooter replied, "Let me just change shirts and I'll see if I can get that light working."

"Thanks Coot." Luke said in the meantime Luther was talking to Agent Buchannon about how much it was going to cost to fix his car.

Agent Buchannon nodded at Luther. He knew pretty much exactly what it was going to take to get the car back in service, but he hoped to find someone else to pay the bill. "Boys, ya'll still didn't answer my question. You don't have any idea who ran my agent off the road up near the Placid line this morning do you?"

Everyone in the county knew the boys ran shine, but admitting that to an agent wasn't the thing to do.

Bo knew Luke was usually better than him at keepin' a straight face, he looked at Luke.

Beth and Dixie's heart skipped a beat as the agent was looking at their husbands.

Luke replied calmly not admitting anything, "Well, we haven't been to that part of the county in weeks so I know it wasn't us."

Buchannon nodded accepting this answer, whatever else Jesse Duke's boys might be they weren't liars.

Beth and Dixie both let out a silent breath they had been holding. It still to this day impressed Bo how Luke could be so cool at a time like this.

"Dix, you want a cold drink?" Beth asked putting some coins in the change slot of the drink machine.

Dixie nodded, "Yeah sounds good thanks."

Luther came stomping in the garage and tossed the heavy chain with the destroyed 'J' hook on it into the corner. Then picked up another chain with another 'J' hook on it to replace bent one. Other than being muddy the wrecker was back in service once the chain was replaced. Luther wanted to go change boots and pants but thought better of it with the Dukes around the garage.

Cooter came back after he'd changed shirts and picked up a tester to test the light. He frowned as he tested the socket.

Luke watched carefully, "What?"

"No power here." Cooter traced the wire back a bit further and tested again. "Nothing."

Seeing this wasn't going to be just a bulb replacement, Dixie took her drink and a seat at the counter like she normally would have.

Luther eyed his 'baby girl' and noticed she had more difficulty than she wanted to admit getting on the high stool.

Buchannon watched Luke purposely not offering to work on the car that Luke was obviously driving today, "What's with the Thunderbird?"

Luke replied calmly, "Didn't figure the ladies needed to climb through any windows today."

Buchannon for the first time noticed the ladies in question conditions. "Yes, I agree that it wouldn't be the best for them."

Luther mumbled, "Wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for you two danged Duke's."

LB was standing close enough to Luther to hear what he mumbled, thus gave his Uncle a 'look' but kept quiet because a part of him still didn't like the fact that Bo had gotten Beth pregnant.

Buchannon let the others conversation go, "Just thought maybe you had some damage to your Torino or the Charger."

Bo tensed.

Luke replied, "Nothing worth mentioning."

Dixie had seen Luke play cat and mouse before and never liked it.

Buchannon raised his eyebrows, "So there is something wrong with the Torino then?"

"Just something minor, its no big deal." Luke said with a shrug.

Dixie looked over to where Cooter was working on her car and wished he'd hurry up find the problem and get it fixed so they could get back to the farm.

Buchannon pressed further, "It wouldn't have a damaged passenger fender would it?"

Luke knew that was exactly where it was damaged, but not from last night. "It surely would have."

Bo cringed as Luke replied truthfully.

Buchannon was surprised that the Duke had answered truthfully. He went to the back quarter panel of the agents cream colored car. The red pain was obvious. "There's red paint here."

Luke frowned, "You know that could be from any number of cars and could have happened on any given night."

Luther was enjoying the show.

Bo was sweating bullets.

Before Buchannon could ask anymore questions Cooter announced, "I found the problem, it's a loose wire. I can have it fixed in about 10 minutes or so if ya'll got somewhere ya need to go before headin' home."

Dixie almost jumped off the stool and run over hugging her brother for giving them an out before Buchannon asked anymore questions. "Come to think of it I did forget something. Want to come with me?" Dixie asked Luke.

Luke knew what she was doing and knew Buchannon would see right through it. "Nah, you and Beth go on." Luke was casually leaning against the counter.

Dixie's eye nearly popped out of her head wondering what Luke was up to. She knew if she didn't leave it would look strange, but didn't want to leave him with her father and Agent Buhannon.

Beth wasn't happy about leaving Bo right now with Buchannon breathing down their necks.

Again Buchannon tuned out the chit chat among the others and concentrated on the elder Duke, "I ain't never known you boys to drive a car with damage for long."

"Well, we ain't drivin' it and right now I've more important things to spend money on like doctor bills." Luke said calmly.

"Since when have you not had a bill here as long as your arm." Buchannon asked.

Luther had been quiet long enough and said, "Since before he was old was old 'nuff to drive legal."

Now it was no secret or nothing uncommon for youngsters in this part of the territory to drive short distances on the back roads away from the main traffic of busy highways or out in the hay fields. Luke had, had more than his share of mishaps while doing so. Jesse had felt that it was important to teach the boys the value of a dollar early on so had been lettin' them at least partly pay for these 'mishaps' with their own money.

Buchannan nodded, "Thought so."

Cooter spoke up in defense of one of his best friends and brother in law, "Now Dad every young'un round here's been driving since they could reach the pedals and see over the steering wheel at the same time, includin' me!"

Luther, Cooter and Luke were silenced by Buchannon, "So tell me again, why your car ain't fixed if money ain't the object here. Lord knows you've spent more time here than at the farm while trying to get that stock car built." Buchannon was behind the times as far as Luke and Luther being on the outs.

Luke replied, "Well, I reckon I'm just not as welcome around here as I once was. Truth be known, this is the longest I've been here in months."

Buchannon looked from Luke to Luther.

Luther looked at Luke then at Dixie as she was walking back toward the garage, "Got that right! ...Ya ain't, why the he- should ya be, after ya knocked up my baby girl!"

Buchannan being spread thin around several counties couldn't keep up with all the gossip in all of them and it was clear he'd missed a lot here judging by Luther's peeved reply. The wet boots and jeans didn't help Luther's disposition any and the thought that Luke was more than likely the one that knocked the agent off the road causing the current state of his clothing ticked him off even more.

Enos walked in about half way through the conversation, "Agent Buchannon, there is a new procedure that would let you test that there paint on that car against Luke's paint."

Luke would have like to have slapped Enos into next week, but tried to remain calm, "Now Enos, ain't no tellin' how long that there paint has been on that car or how many cars around here have the same red paint I do on the Torino."

Buchannon asked, "So just how long has your car been damaged?"

Luke said hoping she'd not give him away, "About a week or so, me and Dix rode up around the lake and a deer jumped out in front of me. I ditched the car to keep from hitting the deer and the deer doing more damage."

Dixie didn't give him away, she knew what Luke was trying to do, even though they hadn't been anywhere near the lake in a while. "We was home watching a movie on TV last night." was Dixie's reply.

"What movie was it? Might have been the same one my wife was planning to watch last night." Buchannon asked.

Dixie looked at the others praying they'd come up with something because she had her foot in it up to the knee, she had no idea what had been on last night.

Beth replied, "We all watched 'Walking Tall' last night." It was true they had watched it early on, with the guys going out afterwards on a delivery to unknown points.

The guys had a hard time holding straight faces as the girls spun their little tale.

Buchannon said, "Heard my wife mention that it was coming on but she watched '9 to 5' they musta been on at the same time." He didn't know what time either movie had been on he'd been over in Sweetwater until early this morning when he'd got the call from his agent about the car.

"I wouldn't know, we went to bed pretty early last night." Luke raised his eyebrows a couple of times.

Buchannon knew it was useless trying to pin the paint on a car he didn't drive to the Duke boys.

Luther had steam coming out of his ears.

Buchannon had no idea for sure how long the paint had been on the car so he really couldn't pin last night on Luke even if Enos did run that test. "Much obliged for the information Enos." With a heavy sigh Buchannon continued, "I ain't sure how long that paint has been there really cos it ain't my usual car."

Bo and Luke were almost grinning they had managed to outsmart Buchannon, Luther wasn't so happy he'd hoped that Buchannon would have the test run on the paint and that at the very least Luke would get stuck with a hit and run.

Luke replied, "My paint numbers are 1579. I'm sure there are several cans of that on the shelf. And how many cars in the county have that same red on them?"

Luther fumed, "How many go head to head with an agent?"

"Besides I'm drivin' a red car right now." Luke added.

Buchannon replied, "I ain't runnin' nothing. Just don't give me reason to run you in the future."

Cooter came out from under the car, "Someone get in and turn on the lights."

Dixie was more than happy to do so.

Cooter replied, "Fixed. I'll put the sticker on it."

Luke handed him a twenty, "That should cover it. Right?"

Cooter, took the bill with a grin, "Yulp, that'll do it Buddy-roe."

Luther watched Dixie get out of the car, the longer she stayed at the garage the more his blood boiled when he looked at her size and knew WHY she was so big and WHO the culprit was.

Dixie made her way to the passenger side of the car while Cooter put the sticker on the car.

Beth came around and waited for the new sticker to be put on as Bo moved to the drivers side to get in the back with Beth.

Once the new sticker was put on by Cooter Luke took the drivers seat, "Later, ya'll." he said as he backed out of he garage.

Once everyone breathed a sigh of relief Dixie asked, "That was your paint wasn't it?"

Luke replied, "It could have been, but not from last night." He headed toward Jesse and the Boar's Nest.

At the Boar's Nest they all got out going inside where Jesse sat at the bar waiting for them. "Well there ya are I thought you'd done got lost."

"Sorry, we uh got hung up at the garage, Agent Buchannon was there gettin' a car fixed. Had an Agent get run off the road he said." Luke explained.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "Did he say where the car was run off the road at?"

"Up near Placid County." Luke answered, they all seen the relief pass Jesse's face thus easing the girls mind they knew for sure now the boys hadn't been the ones to do it. Luke continued, "He was concerned that the Agent's car in question had red paint on it. Seemed to think it may be the same red paint on the Torino since I admitted to havin' front passenger side damage. Like I told him, I ain't been in that part of the county in weeks."

Jesse frowned.

"He decided it wasn't worth the trouble to get the paint tested because it could have come from the Torino but no tellin' when." Luke explained hurriedly seeing that Jesse's frown was getting deeper. Picking up his beer as two more were set on the bar along with two cokes.

Jesse said, "Let's find a table a little more private than the bar."

Beth picked up her coke, turning to scan the tables she pointed to the back corner where a booth was empty, "There's a table."

Luke stopped at the booth to let Dixie set to the inside.

Dixie looked at him, "That's not gonna work." She knew that it wouldn't work not just because of the amount of room in the booth but also she figured she'd be back and forth to the rest room.

Luke did not like being on the inside of a booth on a Friday night. He never had liked it but it didn't look like he had much of a choice as he slide to the inside.

Dixie read him like a book, "If you can't get to the fight, maybe you won't be in it."

Luke gave her a sarcastic grin, "Thanks Honey."

Beth waited for Bo to slide to the inside on the other side, and he waited for her. If Luke couldn't get out quick enough he was sure aimin' to.

"Bo if I need out, you'd just have to move and let me out then back in." Beth reasoned sweetly.

Bo grumbled something Beth didn't understand but could guess what it was about, "Like Dixie told Luke if there's a fight maybe you won't be in it sitting there."

Bo grumbled again this time Beth heard him, "Thanks your so helpful." but she didn't comment just waited for him to slide in before sitting down on the outside.

The whole time Jesse was hiding a grin behind his beer mug at the way the girls were handling their husbands. He turned to get a chair from the empty table near the booth and sat at the end of the table.

Daisy had been working the mornings shifts lately, but had gotten off early for her doctors appointment and to run a few errands.

Since Cooter knew the boys were going to the Boar's Nest after leaving the garage he suggested to Daisy as they left the garage to swing by the Boar's Nest for bit. It was after all the Friday night before Christmas and everyone had been working hard.

Daisy agreed as long as they didn't stay too late as she had to work the next day. She seen the devilish look in Cooter's eyes as she agree. Now she wondered what she had done.

Daisy and Cooter showed up at the Boar's Nest a few minutes later, Bo and Luke both grinned when they saw Cooter hoping he'd 'rescue' them from their 'prison' in the inside of the booth.

"Hey ya'll." Cooter grinned at them.

"Hey Coot." they chorused in unison.

"Cooter, Daisy." Uncle Jesse greeted as Daisy came over giving him a kiss on the cheek, he asked, "How'd your appointment go Daisy?"

"Fine, Doc wants to see me again in a month." Daisy responded pulling around a chair from a nearby table so they could talk since the booth wasn't big enough for all of them.

Cooter leaned against the booth behind them with his arm on Daisy's shoulder. He motioned for a waitress, "I'll take a beer and a diet Coke." He turned and seen the guys beers less than half full while Jesse's was nearly full, "Go ahead and bring two more beers."

Dixie and Beth shot Cooter a hard glare as Jesse addressed them.

"That's fine just fine. How about you ladies?" Jesse asked.

Beth replied as she took a sip of her drink, "About the same here. Said everything was fine and he'd see me in a month if I didn't have any problems."

Dixie creased her brow replying, "He said everything was fine but he wants to see me back in 2 weeks. If everything's fine why would he want to see me that soon and not the others?"

Jesse patted Dixie's hand that was resting on the table, "I'm sure he just wants to double check something, some of his equipment may have been messed up he thought, don't worry honey." Jesse hoped he sounded reassuring enough for Dixie not to worry.

The waitress came back a few minutes later handing Cooter his beer, Daisy her coke and setting the other two beers on the table sliding them to Bo and Luke.

The music had started to play a few minutes ago and seeing how worried Dixie was he decided to give her some attention. He bent over to his wife and said, "Want to dance?"

Dixie smiled, "Sure, why not."

Luke finished his first beer as Dixie got out of the booth. They went on the dance floor and began dancing. Luke held his wife ever bit as close as he had before they got married and tighter than most of the dates he'd had in here.

"Look! Would you just look at that! Look at the way he's holding her and her, ...'pregnant'!" The last word was said in disgust by Penny Parker, she'd dated Luke in high school before he'd got with Robin.

Luke was oblivious to anything, no one existed at that moment in time but Dixie as they moved around the dance floor.

"Hey Bo how about a game of pool?" Cooter asked Bo.

"Sounds good." Bo replied looking at Beth, with a deep sigh Beth scooted out of the booth so Bo could get out, thinking to herself 'so much for keeping him where he couldn't get into a fight'.

Daisy took the empty booth seat to face Beth, "They sat here for almost a whole beer. They are gettin' better."

Beth nodded, "Yeah, guess we should have known we couldn't keep them sitting here all night." Beth said, it couldn't be said though that she and Daisy hadn't tried to keep them out of all possible trouble.

Jesse sipped his beer, "Now, girls you got to give them all a bit of credit. They all been workin' real hard and ain't been here hardly none. That's one of the reasons I took tonight off."

Daisy grinned widely, "I know, Uncle Jesse, but it's kinda fun watching the three of them act responsible when it is the furthest thing from what they'd normally do." Daisy paused, "Just look at Luke, ... I ain't never seen him act like that with a girl."

Beth nodded, "We ain't the only ones watchin' them."

Daisy looked to where Beth was looking and saw that Penny Parker was watching the dancing couple real close. "It's eatin' her alive to see Luke like that." Daisy giggled. Then she noticed that Bo and Cooter had some attention of their own, they were so absorbed in their pool game they hadn't noticed that the Jefferson twins were watching them. Daisy looked at Beth, "I think it's time for a little 'damage control'." Daisy slide out of the booth, waiting on Beth, before heading over to the pool table. It was Bo's shot. Daisy walked up behind Cooter and wrapped her arms casually around her husband, knowing the twins were watching her every move.

After Bo's shot, Beth walked over wrapping her arms around him, pulling his head down with one hand she kissed him long and slow, "Nice shot."

Bo kissed her back, he'd wanted to spend some more time at the Boar's Nest but suddenly his body had a different idea completely.

"Oh Lordy." Jesse muttered to himself watching it all from the table.

Dixie and Luke had danced several dances, finally returning to the table for something to drink. Luke heard Jesse mumble something as he sat down and asked, "What is it?"

Jesse pointed to the pool table where Beth and Daisy were with Bo and Cooter. Luke looked to where Jesse pointed and said, "Oh."

Dixie looked too seeing what they saw and then she seen the Jefferson twins watching and grinned now knowing exactly what her cousin and sister in law were up to. Dixie shook her head, "Why won't they just give it up?"

Luke put his arm around her, "Glad most of them have as far as we're concerned."

Jesse said, "Don't be so sure about all that."

Luke frowned at Jesse, "What do you mean?"

"They's just some that won't give up, they's still in hopes that you will leave Dixie high and dry." Jesse answered Luke.

Luke scoffed and kissing Dixie tenderly, "That'll never happen in a million years."

Dixie kissed him back running her fingers through the back of his hair. "Good."

"Glad to hear that, son." Jesse said.

"Hear what?" Bo said returning to the table after the game was over.

Luke glanced at Bo, "That I ain't gonna leave Dixie for none of these others that's been watching us all night."

Bo pulled Beth to his side kissing the top of her head, "That goes double for me."

Beth looked up at Bo with her head resting against his chest her arms wound tightly around his middle.

"You better think twice if you even decide to Luke, or deal with me." Cooter said with the old threat there, but said in a light heart-ed manner tonight. They all wanted to do nothing more than have a couple drinks, a few dances and go home with their wives.

NARRATOR: "But this IS Hazzard County!"

Cooter was leant on the back of the booth again, when he saw Luke tense and even sucked in his breath, turning to see the reason for such a reaction Cooter nearly fell when he saw none other than Beverly whom he'd dated in high school, married and had a child with.

"What's wrong ya'll?" Daisy asked her back was to the door and she hadn't seen Beverly walk in.

Bo had turned in his seat to see who was getting all the looks his eyes nearly falling out of his head, by now Daisy had turned around herself to see the familiar face standing at the bar talking to the bar tender who was handing her a wine glass of something. "That is Beverly? What is she doing here?"

"Yes, that is Bev and I have NO idea." Cooter said honestly but inadvertently used his nick name for his ex-wife. Everyone at the table knew that she was an ex-wife only because her father had the marriage annulled. Before thinking about the consequences Cooter pushed off the booth, "But, I think I'll go find out."

Everyone at the table watched the man make his way across the bar. He stopped a respectable distance away but even then he could smell her familiar expensive perfume, "Bev?" Cooter said almost not able to breath.

Beverly turned around, seen Cooter and stepped toward him. "Cooter."

Cooter's hands reached for her to stop her as she step towards him, but she was too quick and his hands wrapped around her instead.

Everyone at the table had been watching Cooter and Beverly, they all seen him reach for her as she came at him. At least that's what the boys and Jesse saw all three girls though weren't seeing it for what it was, Daisy jumped up heading over to the bar with Dixie hot on her heels neither looking happy.

"Oh boy" Beth muttered getting up to follow them.

"SH-!" Luke exclaimed as he reached for Dixie and missed by a full second. He then fought the booth to get out of it.

Jesse moved back a bit to let Luke out and so he could see the show he knew was bound to happen.

Jesse had moved back and blocked Bo's exit from the booth, he stepped on the table and went out Luke's side.

Cooter hadn't seen the girls trying to get through the crowd, but had regained his senses. He moved Beverly back away from him scolding her, he said, "Beverly." He stepped back away from her, "What are you doing here?"

The girls finally had fought their way through the crowd, Bo and Luke close behind them Luke tried to catch hold of Dixie again but missed as she stepped to Cooter's side arms crossed over her round belly.

"Lady you have got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did!" Dixie jumped in even before Daisy could say anything.

Beverly looked surprised at the female in front of her after seeing her condition. She had no idea that Dixie was Cooter's sister and she quickly concluded that Dixie was his wife or at least his girlfriend especially if the girl knew who she was.

"What do you mean after what I did? I didn't do a dang thing to you I don't even know who the heck you are so I don't see how you could know anything about me!" Beverly replied.

"Dixie I'll handle this." Cooter said quietly, much calmer than he felt for sure.

By now Bo and Luke were at the front of the crowd but they weren't the least bit interested in breaking anything up it was too much fun standing back and watching the 'show'.

Dixie wasn't being shut up that easily. She pounced never letting Beverly know who she was, "Oh, I know a lot about you. You let Cooter think you loved him, even married him, only to let your father annul it, then you went off to who knows where to that expensive college he bribed you with."

Beverly folded her arms moving to stand toe to toe with Dixie, "I did not let him or anyone bribe me. I wanted to go away to school there!"

Dixie rolled her eyes, Daisy hadn't known any of this being a little younger than Cooter and she planned to ask Cooter about it later but for now, "You still haven't said why you are here, your obviously not the type to visit such establishments."

Beverly replied, "I came to see Cooter. What exactly is it to EITHER of you?"

Dixie and Daisy looked at each other then Daisy looked back at Beverly replying, "I'm his wife." Smirking Daisy watched at Beverly looked dumb founded, turning to Dixie, Beverly waited for her to explain her concern in all this.

Beverly still couldn't figure out what the mouthy brunette had to to with all with all this, at least the pregnant one wasn't his wife. It seemed the other heavy set brunette was Cooter's present wife.

Luke seen it was about to get ugly and moved Bo out of his way so he could get closer to Dixie before she did something stupid.

"I'm his sister!" Dixie said.

"I didn't know he had a sister he sure never mentioned you when we were together." Beverly replied.

"I was away with my mother then, but from what I hear ya'll weren't together long."

"Away with your mother?" Beverly replied. "Well, Cooter told me back then his parents didn't live together because they just couldn't get along and if you were away with her you'd have missed a lot of school. I think it was just a case of your father didn't want you anymore than he wanted your mother." Beverly smirked thinking that would shut the mouthy brunette up

Dixie started to tell the blonde a thing or two about her education, but when she claim Luther didn't want her, Dixie saw no reasoning with her. She drew her right hand back several states,...

Luke seen it coming. He stepped up and wrapped both arms around Dixie just below her rather large breasts being careful not to hurt the baby if she resisted him. Luke was also smart enough to duck as he grabbed his wife! "Dix!"

Dixie wasn't listening though she tried to follow through with the hit but Luke's hold on her was too good.

Cooter stepped up teeth clenched and bared as he spoke to Beverly, "Our father would have had both of us without a moment's hesitation but he felt that Dixie needed a woman's hand growing up." He wasn't going to let someone talk that way about his family no matter what Luther had done or said in the past few months.

Dixie was so mad that she didn't realize that it was Luke who had hold of her and she continued to fight him.

Beverly seen that she may have been out of line with that last comment. She took a sip of her wine and smiled broadly, "That maybe, and from the looks of it he let her be raised by wolves." She didn't let Cooter get in another comment, "So this is the new 'wife'." she sized up Daisy, still not noticing her condition, "I think then we should get a booth. I think we all have a lot to talk about."

Luke had his hands full.

Cooter said, "I don't think so, our marriage was annulled. You haven't been back to Hazzard or in contact with me in any way until now, so we have nothing to talk about."

Dixie hadn't heard the wolf comment thankfully or Beverly would be spitting out teeth regardless of whether or not Dixie was pregnant.

"I think you best finish your drink and get on outta here hussy before you get yourself into a world of trouble." Daisy said, she was about ready to deck the blonde herself.

Beverly replied, "Not until I do what I came to do. I was being generous including you, but I came to talk to Cooter and I will." She turned to look Cooter in the eyes, "It's up to you whether you want the entire County knowing your personal business or not."

Cooter looked at Daisy asking, "Dais?" leaving it up to her whether or not she was willing to let him talk to Beverly alone.

She didn't want to let him out of her sight but replied, "It's ok I'll wait here for you." she knew that whatever Beverly was here to talk about did not involve her and Cooter needed to resolve this on his own so they could be happy together.

"Let's step outside Beverly." Cooter replied heading for the door leaving Beverly to follow.

Beverly finished her wine, set the glass down and followed Cooter outside.

Cooter took in a long deep breath, held it, then let it out before turning to Beverly, "What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Now that I know you are married again, this should be easier than I figured." Beverly paused, then added, "I too am getting married soon. There is something you need to know first, ..." She opened her pocketbook and took out a picture of a small girl with long blonde hair. Beverly handed the picture to Cooter.

Cooter looked at the picture then back at Beverly, "Who's this?" he asked.

"That is your daughter, Nancy Lou." Beverly replied.

Cooter just looked at her a few long moments he didn't know what to say "M...my...daughter?"

Beverly nodded shaking her head when Cooter tried to hand her the picture back, "Keep it."

"Thank you" Cooter said taking out his wallet slipping the picture in it.

Beverly continued, "As I said, I'm getting married again soon. I'd like her not to be confused. I'm sure you and your wife will have other children and there wouldn't be any need in complicating matters."

Cooter nodded understanding, "We are already expecting a child." he himself knew how things like that could be confusing to a child because of his own parents arrangements.

"I hope you two will be happy and that your child will be healthy when he or she arrives." Beverly said before turning to walk back to her car, as soon as the tail lights were out of sight Cooter went back inside to a group of curious expressions.

Luke had finally gotten Dixie calmed down even though she was eager to get her hands on Beverly and likely would have if she had came back inside.

Cooter said to the group, "She's gone and won't be back." He put his arm around Daisy and said, "She's getting remarried soon." Cooter would explain the rest to Daisy later in private.

Daisy scooted away from Cooter's arm saying sarcastically, "How considerate she's getting remarried and was thoughtful enough to come tell you."

"Daisy she had her reasons, but she's gone now so there's no use worrying about it." Cooter replied thinking about the picture of 'reason' in his wallet. He gently tried to guide her back to their table.

This time Daisy went, but wasn't real happy.

From somewhere behind them a man said, "Hey, ain't that the waitress that is usually working? She surely has put on the weight."

Cooter turned as did both Bo and Luke searching for the owner of the voice but with the bar so crowded it wasn't easy.

Daisy tried to ignore the comment, by marching back to the booth and sat down. She huffed, "Can you believe that idiot thinks I'm just fat?"

Dixie said, "Well, that is a good thing about this,..." She placed her hand on her belly, "There isn't any mistaken him or her."

Beth hadn't said anything through all of this but now she looked at Daisy then Dixie before looking down at herself, "Bo do I look fat to you?"

Bo had already learned if he was going to have a peaceful night to answer these questions carefully, buying himself some time he took a swig of his beer.

"Well, do I?..." Beth repeated when Bo took too long to answer her.

Bo replied, "You look just right. In fact all of you do. It lets us know our youngin's are growing."

Dixie said, "Yeah, just some faster than others."

Luke hugged Dixie, "He or she is growing and healthy that's all that matters."

Bo and Cooter nodded in agreement.

"The fellas are right, so you girls can stop worryin' about how you look. Ya all look like your supposed to, you are all glowing." Jesse said.

Being the last Friday before Christmas Eve, the Boar's Nest was exceptionally crowded by now and the waitresses were busy. Luke reached around the table, picked up the empty glasses and said, "I'll get this round." He said as he started off to the bar.

Dixie had ended up on the inside from habit. She began moving toward the edge of the booth to get up and said, "I'm glad he did that." She headed through the crowd toward the restroom not waiting for the others if they were coming with her.

At the bar, Luke sat the mugs down, "Charlie can you give use another round? Four beers and three Cokes."

Charlie replied, "Sure Luke. Let me get the two beers at the other end and I'll get right on it."

"Appreciate it." Luke said as he stood watching the crowd at the bar.

Ernie had seen Dixie walk by his table. Ernie couldn't resist when he seen Luke at the bar. He walked over to Luke, "Still gonna deny knockin' that up?"

Bo looked up about that time and seen Ernie standing by Luke, "Ut-ohhh."

Cooter turned to see what Bo was looking at. They both knew that Luke and Ernie within a hundred yards of each other was sure trouble. It had been every since they had played football against each other in school. Cooter asked, "Can things get any worse? ... Wait! Don't answer that!"

Luke ignored Ernie, he was trying to be good. There had been enough excitement for one night.

"Hey, ... I asked you a question Duke! It ain't nice to ignore folks when they are talking to ya." Ernie said.

To which Luke calmly replied, "I heard ya Ledbetter. I just ain't gonna dignify trash talk with an answer." Luke knew it was coming before he ever opened his mouth. He had already braced himself because he knew that drunk or sober Ernie did have a heck of a right swing.

Luke didn't have long to wait either before, Ernie's right fist connected with his lip.

Bo and Cooter saw it coming at the same time but there was just no getting there in time before Ernie's fist made contact.

Luke wiped his lip on the back of his hand, he knew if Rosco was around he'd likely regret it but he wasn't going to let Ernie by with what he'd just done. Luke smiled and hauled off and sent Ernie flying against the wall at the end of the bar with a swing from his own right hand.

Ernie pushed off the wall and came back at Luke landing several hard blows to Luke's ribs.

Luke had enough air left to get good right hook under Ernie's chin, he hoped it would be enough to send the mountain of a man into next week.

Jesse slide back, "Don't just stand there. GET over there and stop those fools! and that don't mean getting into trouble ur selves!" Jesse warned.

Beth was trying get out of Bo's way, but wasn't quick enough.

Bo took the now familiar path across the table sending glasses, beer and Coke everywhere.

Beth and Daisy were lucky to have gotten out of the way of the spilling liquids.

Dixie came out of the restroom just in time to see Bo and Cooter parting the crowd trying to get to or away from something. She looked to where they were heading in time to see Luke bleeding and sending Ernie backwards as he connected with his chin. She made it back to Jesse, Beth and Daisy then asked, "What is going on? What did I miss?"

"Luke and Ernie are fighting is all." Daisy answered less than impressed by the fight. Ernie and Luke punching each others lights out was normal for a Friday night.

"I can see that, but WHY? are they fighting?" Dixie asked.

"We don't know exactly but Ernie said something to Luke, Luke said something back, then the fight was on." Jesse answered in more detail than Daisy. He'd been watching closely since he'd seen Ernie approach Luke but he didn't know the full details.

"That's enough. Can't those two be in the same room without fighting just once?" Dixie said.

"No." Jesse, Daisy and Beth asked together.

When Bo and Cooter got to the fight it was a fair fight, one man, one OX. So they didn't jump in but rather tried to break it up each grabbing one of the fighters. Bo wisely chose to grab Luke, while Cooter grabbed Ernie. Both men were trying to stop the man they held to break up the fight. Cooter and Bo finally got Luke and Ernie pulled far enough apart they couldn't even kick each other.

It was just in time too Rosco walked in at that moment seeing both men being held and various cuts and bruises, "Alright! What's going on here?" Nothing was broken but it was obvious there had been a fight from the looks of Luke and Ernie.

Dixie swore when she seen Rosco come in. "That's all we need!"

Bo thought that it was pretty safe to let go of Luke at this point.

Luke brushed his hair back in an attempt to straighten it out, wiped at his busted lip with the back of his hand and attempted to straighten his shirt out. He was glaring at Ernie. Luke was putting this in Ernie's hands, he could be calm and say noting was going on and they would both hopefully walk out of here or Ernie could swing again in front of the Sheriff and they'd both likely be taking a ride with Rosco. Luke hoped for the first option.

Cooter loosened his grip on Ernie.

They had been there before and even Ernie knew what Luke was doing.

Rosco looked between the two again demanding, "Somebody better tell me what's going on here or I might cuff and stuff ya till you do."

Ernie tugged at his shirt straightening it up, ran a hand through his hair then said, "It ain't nothing Rosco everything is fine."

Rosco turned to Bo and Cooter he'd seen them holding each of the battered men as both shrugged, Rosco turned his eyes to the rest of the crowd who shrugged and turned to go back to their tables, "Did you see what happened Clem?" Rosco asked an older man as he passed coming from the restrooms.

"Nope, I was in the John." He replied.

The bartender handed Rosco a glass of buttermilk as he sat down at the bar. "How about you Charlie, what happened?" Rosco asked.

Charlie like most everybody else was a good friend to the Dukes not to mention a co-worker of Daisy he wasn't about to rat out Luke, so he shrugged, "Nothing." was all he said going back to his work at the other end of the bar away from Rosco.

Rosco grumbled, "Well, if nothin' was going on then nothing better go on!" He took a drink of his buttermilk and fumed, "Nothing going on my foot!"

Feeling fortunate about the way things turned up, Luke motioned Bo and Cooter back towards their table as he wiped his lip again. "Come on."

"What was that all about?" Bo asked.

Cooter said, "Yeah, we tried to get there before, but before we could move ya'll was into it."

"Ernie shot off his mouth. What else?" Luke slid into the middle of the booth when Dixie had moved to let him in. He hoped Bo and Cooter wouldn't ask for details he didn't want to say too much in front of the girls.

Beth moved too, letting Bo in this time so he wouldn't try to get back in the same way he'd got out by walking across the table.

Dixie asked, "Are you alright?"

Luke replied, "Yeah." He was still peeved and he knew he was going to be some kind of sore tomorrow.

Charlie had sent Luke's order over to the table.

Cooter shoved Luke's beer toward him, "Here this should help."

"Can't hurt." Luke replied.

Jesse had been in more than his share of fights as a young man, "I wouldn't bet on that Luke."

Luke raised his eyebrows in question as he took a drink of the beer, "Ow!" instantly finding out what Jesse was talking about when even the watered down alcohol burned the split lip.

Jesse's eyes twinkled with mischief, but tried to hide his amusement at Luke's reaction.

Luke sighed, "That wasn't what I meant. I meant the beer wasn't gonna cause me to adjust his attitude and it just might take the edge off." He wasn't gonna let on to Dixie he was hurting but Jesse was sure to know.

Jesse did know that Luke was hurting or at least figured he was.

Luke carefully sipped his beer, then set it down pushing it away when the action hurt his lip too much.

Bo and Cooter gulped down the rest of their beers, Beth standing up when she'd finished her coke, "Ya'll ready to go before any real trouble happens?"

Dixie stood up, "Sounds like a winner to me."

Luke stood up and helped Dixie get her coat on. "Yeah, me too." He seen Rosco still setting at the bar and knew he'd not take anymore from them tonight.

Daisy agreed, "Yes, I've been here too long already and got to be back by 10."

"You know you don't **have** to be back at all." Cooter said.

"I know, but I want to help as long as I can. Besides, it drives Boss crazy that I'm not wearing the short shorts and skimpy tops anymore and he can't do a thing about it." Daisy grinned a wicked grin. She liked being a thorn in the fat man's side at times.

The three couples got up from the booth and headed for the door, many eyes following them not believing the infamous Duke boys were leaving so early.

"Did you see that? Its 10 o'clock and the Duke boys are leaving" Bessie Sue Hightower said to Minnie May Evans across the table from her.

"I know, wasn't so long ago neither would have left till the place closed or Rosco took them to jail." Minnie replied.

Jesse had to grin as he made his way to the bar. He didn't see taking up the table for just him after the kids left. He figured to have one more beer and give the 'kids' sometime alone before he got home. Maybe he'd been wrong about the boys a couple years ago when he told them the chances of them havin' a family rated right up there with hogs producing beef. 'Yes Sir, maybe, just maybe there was hope for them after all.

Back at the farm Dixie and Luke made their excuses to Bo and Beth. Dixie was wanting to

make sure that that Luke was really alright. Luke had other ideas, since they had the house to themselves with only Bo and Beth for a bit.

In their room Luke shut the door, Dixie reached for the snaps on his shirt. Luke grinned, "I like your thinkin' Mrs. Duke." He was actually finding that he liked this marriage stuff especially after Dixie had for the most part stopped getting sick so much.

Dixie replied, "I was trying to make sure you were alright." As she undid his shirt she could see the bruises forming near his ribs. "Luke..."

"I'm fine. Really. Well, at least I will be,..." Luke reached under her shirt. Lightly fondling Dixie's breasts for a few minutes, Luke then slid his hands around her back rubbing the small of Dixie's back in little circles.

In Bo and Beth's room, Bo gently layed Beth down on the bed leaning over her their lips meeting. Bo smiled thinking how much he'd been enjoying havin' a wife at home with him and not just hoping to get a girl to spend a night or so with him.

Jesse pulled up to the farmhouse sometime later to find only the porch light and small light in the kitchen on, much as he had left it many a night when he had went to bed before the boys returned from their girl chasin'. As he entered the house was still. Jesse turned off the lights and made his way to his own room.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

The birds were singing even before the sun came up. As Luke snuggled back under the covers for just a few more minutes of rest before starting his day it seemed much more like Spring that it did fall or near winter. He felt Dixie move closer to him and that was all it took for all of him to be wide awake as Luke layed on his back with Dixie using his shoulder as her pillow. Luke gently brushed her hair back, hoping she'd wake up before the rest of the house did so they could spend some time together. Dixie took Luke's hand as she turned over causing his hand to rest on her stomach.

Luke's eyes popped wide as he felt Dixie's belly he didn't remember her being this big when they went to bed.

Raising up Luke looked at Dixie in a way that made her ask, "Is something wrong Luke?"

"Nothin' at all Darlin'." Luke replied seeing his mistake instantly. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been wearing Daisy's short shorts and halter tops. Luke moved his hand up and pleasantly found that said halter tops wouldn't make a decent bikini top right now. His wife may have been larger due to carrying his child but she still excited him. Luke enjoyed every part of her body as he made love to his very pregnant wife.

Jesse tapped on the door, "I'll have breakfast by the time you get done in there."

Luke shook his head. He never could get anything by Jesse Duke. "Be right there."

Jesse shook his head smiling as he moved onto Bo and Beth's room tapping on the door, "Breakfast will be ready soon." Bo groaned he didn't want to get up but knew Jesse'd be back if they didn't.

Both the boys were expected up and at it before breakfast was ready, so they hit the kitchen getting coffee before heading to do the chores. The girls always took that extra few minutes to get a bit awake before coming to help fix breakfast. This morning was different. The boys were slower or the girls quicker as they came in the kitchen while the guys were still drinking their coffee.

In bed Luke had thought of how time had flown and it seemed like just yesterday Dixie was a small little thing. He had noticed her increased size, but it didn't do justice to the way she looked as she came in the kitchen with her robe tied below her breast and above her belly. He noticed that even her walk wasn't what he was used to seeing she was nearly waddling.

"... Doc said yesterday that it looks like 'he's' dropped. Sure feels like it." Dixie said. She still was going to see Doc nearly twice as often as Beth and Daisy and Doc still said everything was fine and had not given any reason for the added visits except that he was being careful.

Jesse looked at her sizing her up for himself, "I reckon it won't be too awful much longer before 'he's' ready to say howdy to his Mama and Daddy." Jesse smiled.

Dixie looked worried, "It's still way too early." Dixie replied placing her hand on her belly.

Luke kissed her cheek on his way out the door, "Don't worry so much Darlin' Doc says everythin's fine, if it wasn't he'd tell ya so."

Jesse added, "Oh, it could be anytime now and still be just fine. I think Doc is right you have dropped so it could be anytime."

That news was not so reassuring to Luke. He still wasn't sure about all this but time didn't seem to be slowing down. "Come on Bo. We need to get started."

Bo rolled his eyes at Luke, set his cup down and kissed Beth, "We'll be in soon."

At Daisy and Cooter's they were still cuddled in bed. Daisy asked, "Are you sure you won't mind going to the farm for awhile? I really want Uncle Jesse to be a part of this."

Cooter rubbed a hand over Daisy's belly kissing her cheek, "I don't mind, if it's what you want its fine with me." Truth be told Cooter would be glad to get out of Luther's house for a while, they weren't fighting so much it was just getting on each others nerves at times.

At the Duke farm Beth and Dixie were in Daisy's old room making up the bed getting it ready for Daisy and Cooter.

"It will be good to have Cooter and Daisy around for awhile. Did Daisy say when they were coming ov - er?" Dixie suddenly set down on the just made bed, her hand was on her tummy as she took a couple deep breaths.

"Dixie are you ok?" Beth asked worried.

Dixie nodded after a few more minutes of resting, "Yeah, I'm ok. Baby musta kicked or something had a sharp pain but its gone now."

"I think ya better go rest. I'm gonna go see if I can find Uncle Jesse and Luke." Beth was out the door of the bedroom before Dixie could protest.

Outside she found Jesse and the boys in the barn working since Cooter and Daisy could arrive at anytime.

Dixie called behind Beth, "I fine. Really. Beth!"

Luke looked up and seen Beth not wasting anytime to get to them from the house. Luke dropped the bale of hay he was handing down from the wagon to Bo. It landed on Bo's toes just before Luke had came off the wagon meeting Beth.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Oweee!" Bo complained only seeing Luke heading for the house. "Luke get back here. What was that called? Where are you going?"

Jesse turned to see why Bo was grumbling.

"Something's going on with Dixie." Jesse said after seeing that Bo was ok and before heading out of the barn toward Beth and Luke.

"What's wrong Beth?" Luke was asking just as Jesse got to them.

Beth replied, "Dixie had a pain in her stomach had to set down on the bed and take some deep breaths."

"You best take some deep breaths yerself girl." Jesse said seeing that Beth was a little flustered and out of breath in her hurry to get to the barn.

Before Beth could tell them that Dixie said she was ok and that she had told Dixie she needed to rest, both men were hurrying toward the house.

Dixie closed her eyes and sighed hearing Luke's boots on the wooden porch as he raced in the house.

"DIX!" Luke called.

"In Daisy's room. I'm fine." Dixie said.

Luke burst through the door.

"Doc said I've been having these for a couple weeks. I just haven't felt them until now. It just took me by surprise." Dixie said.

Jesse came to the door in time to hear her explanation. "Are you havin' any pain?"

"No, not pain exactly." Dixie said trying to figure out how to explain it. Then, she seen she wouldn't have too. She took another couple breaths as she felt the Braxton Hicks contraction begin. She reached out and put Jesse's and Luke's hand on her stomach.

Jessie felt the Braxton Hicks contraction then looked at Luke, "She's fine, ... it's just them Braxton Hicks that I'm sure Doc told ya'll about."

"Yeah, he did mention something about them." Luke replied.

Jesse said, "It's just your body getting ready to help get that little one here."

Dixie said, "That's what Doc said. It just took me by surprise." After a couple breaths, she added, "I'm fine now. Really."

On the porch they heard Bo fuming, "You don't need to run like that Beth. What if you fell?"

Beth folded her arms looking up into Bo's blue eyes. "Somebody had to get Uncle Jesse and Luke and there was only ME to do it."

"You could have hollered, we was in the barn we woulda heard you." Bo fumed more, he was more scared that something might have happened to Beth or their own child than he was angry.

"Bo really it's alright." Beth said. She heard the car and wrecker coming down the drive and was more than happy to see Daisy's car followed by the wrecker. She gave Bo a set of puppy dog eyes and said, "There is Daisy and Cooter."

Bo wasn't through but the puppy dog eyes and the sounds of Daisy car and the wrecker coming forestalled anymore fussing.

When Daisy got parked he met her at the car giving her a hug, "Daisy, how are ya?"

"I'm fine Bo it hasn't been that long since you saw me last, we don't live in horse and buggy days anymore you know." Daisy said lightly.

Bo chuckled at her comment trying not to let on that it made him a little uneasy, a part of him was beginning to think he and Luke weren't just having dreams.

Daisy turned to get her small overnight bag from the back seat of the Road Runner when both Bo and Cooter stopped her jointly saying, "We've got this."

Daisy sighed, "I'm not gonna break guys." Seeing the look from them, Daisy knew she was going to loose and headed to the porch. "Well, Beth do you ya'll think you can put up with us awhile?"

Beth's hand was on her side slowly rubbing her lower abdomen. She replied, "Of course we can. Can you put up with Bo, Luke AND Cooter?"

Daisy nodded 'yes' although she wasn't sure as it was Cooter was driving her nuts at times. "Are ya ok Beth?" Daisy asked, noticing how Beth rubbed her lower abdomen and as luck would have it Bo and Cooter made it to the porch at that moment over hearing Daisy's words.

"See I told ya that sprint the barn wasn't good for ya." Bo said smugly.

"What sprint?" Cooter wanted to know immediately.

"Dixie wasn't feeling well she was having some pains and I went to get Luke and Uncle Jesse. I guess I over did it a little." Beth admitted reluctantly.

Cooter was trying to help to get Beth to set down, "Dixie?" He was now totally torn. "Is SHE alright? Are YOU?"

Hearing the commotion Luke stepped out on the porch just as Cooter was getting excited, "Yes, Dixie is fine. At least her and Uncle Jesse said so. What's wrong with Beth?"

"That little jog she took to the barn ain't settin' well." Bo told Luke before Beth could open her mouth the sprint having escalated to a jog in his telling.

Beth held her hands up to hopefully stop them. She started to stand up, "I'm fine. Just got a bit of a catch in my side."

Luke looked at Cooter, who was looking at him. They were getting used to Daisy and Dixie having these 'catches' as they all had described, but none of the men had heard of Beth having them. They both looked at Bo who was suddenly very pale and looking to them with near pleading eyes.

Luke said, "Dix's been havin' them for a few weeks now Bo."

Cooter nearly frowned, "Daisy has for a bit longer."

Daisy glared at him. "Ya'll act like you don't want this to be over. I'd really like to see my feet again."

Jesse stepped to the door, "Well, it will be soon, Honey."

Daisy sighed, "I sure hope so."

Jesse smiled holding the door open so his neice could enter the house, Daisy stopped in the doorway to give him a hug as she did.

"See told you it was ok Bo, both Daisy and Dix have had the same thing for a while now." Bo didn't look at all convinced that it was 'ok' and furthermore, he wasn't at all sure he was looking forward to this 'being over' as the girls seemed to think. As Luke had told him several months ago, this wasn't going to be over it was only the beginning. The thoughts of being woke up in the middle of the night, the diaper changes, having to share Beth, going back to havin' to be careful again, the thoughts of the failed rubbers all served to totally un-nerve Bo.

Once, Daisy's and Cooter's things were brought inside and put in Daisy's old room, Cooter left for the garage that afternoon to work a few hours at least.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

A few days later and still no babies had come. "I wish the baby would come, I can't wait to hold the little tyke in my arms." Daisy said with a dreamy smile all the girls still having fantasies of sorts what mother hood would be like.

Dixie replied, "I agree. But things are surely gonna be different and I'll admit, I'm a bit scared of the whole process of actually getting them all three here."

"Me too," Beth said, to which Daisy nodded.

Dixie reached behind herself a little, "It'll be nice to be able to get comfortable again though."

"And not to have these awful varicose veins." Beth grumbled holding her legs out so she could see the tops of her feet.

"Trouble with all that is, ... afterwords we're gonna have to be careful. Well, more careful so these little ones, ..." She put her hand on her belly, "Don't have play mates in a about nine months. I just don't think I'd want to have any more real soon and I just couldn't imagine trying to take care of two little ones that close together. That would be almost like raisin' twins!"

Beth and Daisy both agreed wholeheartedly with Dixie, "I don't even want any a close as a year apart." Beth replied.

To which Daisy said, "I don't know about ya'll but even two years apart is too close for me."

Dixie thought back and blushed, "But, I can't deny that I enjoyed making this one." They had been getting ready to go to see the doctor. "Are you all about ready?"

Daisy replied, "I'm ready. I've never been to the Doc this much in my life. I hope this is my last visit."

"Yulp, I'm ready." Beth answered, all of them were more than ready for their last visit but Dixie and Beth knew that they had at least a few more to go because they were a week or so behind Daisy. Going out to Dixie's car they all got in, all the guys were meeting them at the doc's today since they were already going to be in town at the garage. Luther was going to be out of town and Cooter needed the extra help.

At the garage, it was nice for the guys to be able to hang out with each other and not worry about Luther showing up.

The girls pulled up in Dixie's car and hopped out. They too were glad Luther was out of town.

Luke heard the car walked away from the car he was helping work on. Kissing Dixie he said, "Ya'll are early."

"Wanting to get this over with, besides we thought we'd hang out with ya'll a bit." Dixie said.

Luke wrapped his arm around Dixie and as they started back to the garage he saw the Johnson twins setting the park bench in the square. He could see that the girls and himself were the object of their conversation.

Beth and Daisy hadn't seen the twins watching but the look on Luke's face said something must be going on outside the garage, "Somethin' wrong Luke?"

"The Johnson twins are settin' on the park bench in the square and looking this way. No doubt that you ladies and me are the topic of their conversation." Luke replied.

Dixie couldn't help turning to see them talking and laughing. It was a good thing she couldn't hear their conversation.

Across the street Mindy said to Cindy, "I would have never thought a Duke boy to like being around girls that look like that!"

"Oh, I know what you mean. It's such ashamed they got set up like that." Cindy said.

"Maybe it serves them right. The way they treated girls and all. Especially, Luke. Did you notice his wife is larger than the others?" Mindy said.

Cindy nodded 'yes', "She looks 9 months already must be about to pop that baby out any day."

Mindy nodded then the two noticed they were being watched from the garage.

"Wonder what they was saying?" Daisy had come over to look out the garage door, the question was more rhetorical than one that she wanted answered.

"What is who saying Darlin'?" Cooter asked from under the car.

Daisy nearly spat, "The Johnson twins."

Cooter huffed, "Well, it's likely not anything good."

Cindy figured, "She looks like she is nine months, but they haven't been married even six YET!"

"That can only mean one thing, there was a bun in the oven before the wedding, we know why they was in such a rush now." Mindy sneered continuing, "Doesn't surprise me though the way Luke was doing."

Cindy nodded with another glance at the garage. "Well, you should know Mindy." Cindy said knowing that Mindy had went out with Luke more than once and she figured there was more too it than going to the Boar's Nest even though Mindy had denied it adamantly.

Mindy's eyes went wide, "CINDY! You know that I NEVER did that! Ever. Especially not with Luke DUKE!"

Cindy gave her a sh- eating grin and said, "Now Mindy, everybody in three counties know that you don't go out with Luke more than once if you don't 'put out'.

Mindy folded her arms over her chest giving her twin 'the look', "Well, I did NOT 'put out', I assure you sister dear."

Cindy just gave her sister another sh- eating grin but didn't say anything else for a long moment, then asked, "So, ... ummmmmmmmmmm, ... how did you keep his interest up?"

Mindy blushed crimson, "IF you must know we were talking about Bo. We both knew we had nothing much in common but I wanted to get closer to Bo, Luke was helpin' me, ... until, ... well, ... up until all that," she waved her hand at the garage, "happened." She waved her hand toward the garage.

Cindy looked toward the garage to see...

Dixie rubbed her left side as she looked at the clock, "Guess it's about time to go see Doc."

"Yeah," Luke replied. He wanted everything to work out for the best for Dixie and their child, but frankly he was ready for this part to be over.

Bo wrapped his arms around Beth as she leant back against his chest, "Maybe if we go early Doc will see the girls early." he said. Bo wanted this over as soon as possible too.

Beth raised up, taking him by the hand the two couples leaving the garage slowly taking their time it was a nice day and they were in no hurry since they were early they had time to take their time on the walk over to Doc's.

Mindy saw them coming from the garage, giving Cindy's arm a nudge she said, "Look, there they go."

Cindy watched as the four young people made their way slowly in the direction of the doctor's office. "Looks like they are heading to Doc's. We'll have to talk to Mary Lynn later. I'm betting that at least Dixie was knocked up before the wedding."

Mindy replied, "Well, I surely never expected Luke to be the attentive hubby. I wonder if he is 'hen pecked' or just what her secret to 'wrappin' him around her finger is?"

Cindy asked with a slight grin, "Are you jealous?"

Mindy huffed, "OF course not!"

Mary Lynn looked up to see Dixie Daven,... She stopped in thought and corrected, Duke. Dixie Duke walk in. Mary Lynn noticed that Dixie looked much bigger than she had this time last week. She sighed she was nearly as in a hurry to see these weekly visits from Luke's 'wife' end as Dixie was to stop having to come see Doc. Then Mary Lynn saw Luke come through the door at least he was nice eye candy. Then, Beth and Bo came in. Mary Lynn couldn't help notice how much bigger Dixie was than Beth. "Mornin' ya'll. Come on Dixie I'll go ahead and get your weigh."

Dixie bit her tongue to keep from being nasty as she stepped on the scales. As Mary Lynn adjusted the scales Dixie swore to herself as she kept inching the weights upward. Finally the scales balanced out. Looking at the scales Dixie couldn't believe that she weighed that much, then thought about how hard it was getting to get up from a chair or couch and found that she indeed believed it.

Mary Lynn wrote the weight down on a sticky note. "Ok. Beth you're next." Mary Lynn said all too chipper.

Beth stepped up on the scales frowning more and more as Mary Lynn inched the weight over more and more, Beth even looked behind her to see if Mary Lynn had a foot on the scale which wouldn't have surprised her.

"Looks like someone has been eating more than she should lately." Mary Lynn's voice just dripped with sarcastic sweetness making Beth want to punch her lights out even more. Mary Lynn was writing down the weight as Daisy and Cooter came in the office. She left the weights where they were as Beth stepped off the scales. "Come on over Daisy. I'll do this part while I you're here."

Daisy sighed as she looked at Cooter. She hated this part of the visit.

Cooter nodded her on hoping to encourage her. He knew how much she hated these visits especially the weight part.

Stepping up on the scales Daisy waited as patiently as possible while Mary Lynn moved the weight along the top swearing to herself that if the snobbish receptionist/nurse said one word about her weight that the young woman would be eating her own teeth for lunch.

"Alright Daisy, just go have a seat with the others and the Doc will see you shortly." Mary Lynn had had a few run ins with Daisy and wisely kept her snide remarks to herself during this particular weigh in. She purposely left the weights on the scale where they were as she pulled the girls files out and began noting their weights in the charts. She noted that Dixie was a full ten pounds heavier than Beth who had five pounds on Daisy.

Doc came out and flipped through them. Seeing Daisy's due date he called her first. "Daisy come on back."

Daisy and Cooter stood up and followed the Doc to the exam room. "Ok, I'll have Mary Lynn bring you a gown and after you get changed we'll get this last visit out of the way."

Daisy thought maybe she heard him wrong, "Last visit?"

Doc said, "I think it just may be your last visit before you deliver, but I'll know more after the exam." After Daisy changed, Doc had gave her a extensive exam from the outside to the inside. "You have started to dilate, so it could be anytime."

Daisy squeezed Cooter's hand that she was holding. "I've been waiting a long time to hear that Doc."

"I know. The last bit always seems longer. Now, do you still want you Uncle to deliver the baby when it is time?" Doc asked.

Looking at Cooter, who was letting her decide this matter, Daisy said, "Yes, I do."

"Alright, just pack a bag in case there would be complications and call me Cooter. I'll come over just in case you all need anything. Most folks don't do home deliveries anymore and it's been awhile but I know Jesse is the best." Doc said.

Cooter replied, "Thanks Doc. I'll be sure to call you. Uncle Mr. Jesse has been getting things lined out for a couple weeks now."

After Daisy was dressed Doc called, "Beth I'll get you next since I haven't seen you in two weeks."

Beth and Bo went into the exam room that Doc indicated, he came in and sat down looking at the chart, "Beth it looks like you've still got a little ways to go but I'll know more after your exam."

"Alright, I hope it isn't too much longer, I would like to see my feet again!" Beth said making both Bo and Doc chuckle at the last part.

Giving Beth a gown Doc let her change and then examined her from top to bottom, and inside, out, "You aren't dilated any but it shouldn't be too much longer, I'd like to see you back next week."

Beth nodded, after getting dressed she and Bo went back out front.

Doc said, "Ok, Dixie your turn."

Dixie looked at Luke and said as she started to get up, "Here goes nothing." After finally managing to get out of the chair with some degree of difficulty only managing to get up after Luke had helped her up.

Doc seen right away a noticeable drop from Dixie's last visit. He checked the due date again and didn't think she would make it. "Dixie I'm gonna have you change and I'll give you a full exam."

Mary Lynn was coming in the door with a gown and sheet.

After everyone left and Dixie was changing she said, "I really hate these exams."

Luke replied, "I know. But, It will be over soon enough."

"Sometimes I wonder. I feel like I've been pregnant all my life." Dixie said.

"No, you haven't. Remember we did enjoy getting you this way." Luke said.

"That we did right up until we saw that something failed." Dixie reminded.

Luke grinned wickedly and didn't stop when the door opened, "I enjoyed it even after."

Dixie blushed crimson as Mary Lynn stepped through the door.

Mary Lynn stepped through the door, "All ready?"

Dixie sighed nodding, "Yeah, I reckon so."

Mary Lynn left the room and Doc returned a few minutes later, "Alright let's get started." holding onto Luke's hand Dixie stared at the ceiling while Doc did the exam. After a few minutes he looked at the parents to be with a thoughtful look saying, "It looks like you are progressing well. Just let me have a listen." He took the stethoscope and began listening to her heart beat and the baby's heart beat. He moved to Dixie's back and listened long and hard again. He heard it again. The baby's heart beat was so close to Dixie's it actually was echoing her heartbeat. This is what had prompted the additional office visits for her. He'd never heard a heartbeat of a mother and baby so close together.

Dixie waited patiently for Doc to finish listening, "Is everything ok with the baby Doc?" Dixie asked with a bit of a frown the doctor hadn't said anything but the look on his face was a puzzled one.

"Yes, yes of course." Doc smiled reassuringly at Dixie and Luke.

Luke didn't know if he believed it or not, Dixie had had twice the visits both Beth and Daisy had had.

Doc seen the worry and said what he knew, "I'm hearing something a bit different. The baby has such a strong heart beat and since a babies heart rate is faster it actually sounds as if it is an echo of Dixie's heart beat." Knowing Luke Duke would only be more curious he placed the stethoscope on Dixie's tummy, took the ear pieces off, handed Luke the other end, "Listen for yourself."

Luke put the ear pieces in his ears and heard for the first time his wife and child's heart beat.

Doc explained, "The faster is the babies. Dixie's should be lower in the background not as fast."

Luke nodded and grinned as he listened.

Dixie said to Doc a couple minutes later, "I felt like a freak of nature when I came in, now I'm a science experiment. Do I get to hear or what?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Doc said indicating that Luke should pass the ear pieces to his wife.

Luke did so and Dixie put them in her ears smiling softly when she heard the heart beat of hers and Luke's baby. Luke looked at Doc, satisfied that the baby was ok he asked, "What's the big deal about the heartbeat? The baby sounds perfectly healthy to me and I'm not even a doctor."

"I just have never heard anything like it before, but you are right Luke, everything seems to be fine." Doc said taking the ear pieces from Dixie hanging the stethoscope around his neck. "You've dropped some Dixie and that lets me know your time is nearing so I want to see you again in a couple of weeks, ok. But if you have any concerns and want to see me before then please come in and I will check things out."

"Really? A couple of weeks? You mean I don't have to come back next week? This has been an every week thing since the others went to every two weeks." Dixie asked and then realized that she may have hurt Doc's feelings, "I didn't really mean that the way it came out."

Doc smiled patting Dixie's hand, "It's alright Dixie I understand your concern and you are right you should come back next week." Truth was Doc was a little hurt that Dixie would question him on this but he also knew how worried she was. Truth be known he wasn't sure any of them would make it back here next week for their visits. As much as Dixie had dropped she could be calling at anytime. "You can get dressed now."

Dixie looked at the closed door as Doc left, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke replied.

"What do you make of all that?" Dixie asked.

Luke replied with a smile, "Exactly what Doc said. Our baby is doing fine and will be here soon."

After the Dukes and Davenports were gone, Mary Lynn said to Doc, "Doc, I know the due dates and all but did you notice this?" She showed him a sticky noted with the girls names and weights on them. "You are the Doc, but it was strange that Dixie is nearly fifteen pounds heavier than Daisy who is due first."

Doc looked at the notes then at Mary Lynn saying, "All women's pregnancies are different, Mary Lynn."

Mary Lynn muttered, "I suppose so." but she still thought there was something strange about Dixie being so much bigger than Daisy.

Her thoughts were beginning to take the same turn as the Johnson twins had earlier when they saw the Dukes and Davenports at the garage, though she couldn't remember when the couples got married. As best she knew they had a visit a couple weeks after the wedding where all the girls 'surprisingly' turned up pregnant. She checked the due dates all were the beginning of May. This was the last day of April. Their first appointment was just before Thanksgiving in November, not even SIX months ago!" This certainly brought a new light to things and she couldn't wait to talk to her best friends Cindy and Mindy about it. They had all had their suspicions from the beginning but now she was sure those suspicions were right.

Outside the office Luke asked, "So 'Boss', any chance of getting to have lunch with out wives before we go back to work?"

Cooter glared at his friend and brother-in-law, then checked the garage, it was calm. "I think we can do that if we go real quick." As he turned the rest had left him, "CUTE! That was Cute! Really cute!" He said as he started after them.

In the park Mindy said as she watched them head for the dinner, "There they go. Those little so and so's have got those three grown men whipped!"

Cindy nodded, "Yeah they sure do, and they know it!"

Mary Lynn came across the road just then to the park asking her friends, "Whatcha looking at?"

Mindy and Cindy both pointed at the Dukes and Davenports, Mary Lynn looked to where they pointed and saw the direction they three couples were heading in she said, "Would ya'll like to go for a bite of lunch at the diner? I have some things to tell you concerning those three uh women, can't rightly call them ladies." with that the three women followed in the wake of the couples.

At the dinner, Dixie ordered without even seeing a menu, "I'll have a cheeseburger, lettuce, tomato, onion, mayo, sweet pickles and mild hot peppers and a chocolate shake."

Luke was glad that most of her 'cravin's' had went away. "I'll have a regular cheeseburger and a Coke." Luke looked up as the door opened and he saw who was coming in.

Mary Lynn, Mindy and Cindy took a table close enough to see the Dukes and Davenports but not close enough to be over heard, sitting down at the table Mindy pounced, "Spill it Mary Lynn. What do you know?"

"Well..." was all Mary Lynn got out as a waitress came to take their orders all of them ordered a chicken finger snack and Coke.

At the couples table the waitress looked at Daisy and Cooter her pen poised over her order pad, "What can I getcha?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger too hold the pickles but extra ketchup, mustard and onions and a strawberry shake."

"I'll have the same as Luke." Cooter said.

Bo ordered the same as the other two men, Beth ordered a couple of chili dogs, and chili cheese fries and a rootbeer float.

After the waitress left Mary Lynn began, "You know that if I tell you stuff and give names I can get fired on the spot. SOoooo, lets say, the lady on the right," she indicated Daisy Davenport, "She has the closest due date. They were all seen in mid November. All have due dates in May. Add it up."

Mindy and Cindy looked at each other and then at Mary Lynn their mouths agape, "This weren't no preplanned thing." Mindy said.

Cindy added, "They had to have been at least three months!..."

Mary Lynn nodded she knew how to tell things without actually telling them. "We'll just have to see how close to the dates the, ... " she whispered, "births are."

Luke asked Daisy, "So did everything go well?"

Daisy said a bit embarrassed and not sure why as she was mindlessly rubbing one spot on her side as she talked, "Doc said I should pac a bag in case and that this was likely my last visit to see him in the office."

Luke nodded noticing the way Daisy was rubbing her side, "Are you alright Darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Luke. Why?" Daisy asked figuring Luke was just being his usual worry wort self.

"You're rubbing your side, thought something might be wrong." this statement got Cooter's attention who looked at his wife brow creased in a worried frown.

"I am fine Luke, really. I just got a twitch in my side probably just the muscles." Daisy replied.

Luke nor Cooter were convinced as Daisy was obviously trying to control her breathing as she had been talking. Luke gave Cooter a look that made Cooter want to slap his friend. The look inferred that Daisy was 'his' wife.

"Dais are you ok?" Cooter asked.

Daisy nodded still taking slow deep breaths, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Before Cooter could say more their orders came, Cooter still wasn't convinced and said, "We should just get take out plates and go home so you can rest."

"I'm fine!" Daisy hissed at her husband. All the constant asking her was she ok that he'd been doing lately was getting on her nerves.

Luke and Bo looked at each other then at Cooter who shrugged, not saying another word as Daisy started to eat.

Dixie asked, "So, are you all going back to the garage after lunch?"

Luke nodded 'yes'.

Before Luke could add anything more, Cooter said, "We've gotten more work done this morning, even with going to Doc's with you all than has been done in that garage in months." He was meaning since Luther found out about Luke and Dixie, maybe even back to before the centennial. "Dad may know his stuff, but we sure can't work 'together'."

Dixie added, "You'd think he'd see that he really needs Luke."

Luke replied, "He'll never admit that."

Across the room Cindy said lowly, "Did you hear that? Dixie's Dad and Luke are on the outs."

Mary Lynn added, "I'd heard that. Wonder why?"

Mindy glanced over at the table where the Dukes and Davenports sat before looking back at her friends, "It should be obvious why they ain't gettin' along Luke Duke knocked up his one and ONLY daughter."

Cindy and Mary Lynn's mouths formed O's as they nodded.

Cindy added, "I'm surprised Luther didn't kill Luke."

Mary Lynn said, "Me too. I knew it had to be pretty bad. Luke worked at the garage since Jr. High."

"I think that classifies as pretty bad in any father's mind." Mindy said.

Luke reached for his wallet seeing the girls in deep conversation, "Are ya'll about ready to get out of here? I'm getting a bit tired of being the topic of lunch crowd."

"Yeah I'm ready." Beth said also now noticing the deep conversation going on at the table where Mary Lynn and the Johnson twins were setting.

Cooter and Bo followed Luke's example getting out their wallets, "We got work to do anyway." Cooter replied.

Dixie got up trying not to look like it took as much effort as it had even with Luke givin' her a hand. She leaned in close for only him to hear, "This is getting to be like work."

Luke grinned and said, "Sorry about that."

"You are NOT. For some reason you love it." Dixie said.

Luke smiled at her not denying for a minute that he did enjoy seeing his wife carrying his child.

As the couples left the diner, Mindy said, "Did you hear that?"

Cindy and Mary Lynn both nodded all three had heard enough between Dixie and Luke to know Luke wasn't entirely miserable about his marriage even if he wasn't getting to play the field anymore.

Mary Lynn replied with a haughty tone, "I guess he likes having someone at his beck and call 24 hours a day."

Cindy said, "From here it looked like he may be ready to answer any of her calls."

That didn't set well with Mindy as she huffed, "What could she possibly do to keep him entertained. She is younger than any of us!"

They watched as the guys helped the girls into the car with several kisses and hugs to go around.

Dixie drove off to the farm and the guys went back to work at the garage.

At the farm, the girls got out of car and headed into the house. Just as Daisy stepped onto the porch a decent pain hit her and she felt her feet become wet as she gasped more in surprise than pain.

"Uhoh." Daisy said causing both Dixie and Beth to look at her.

They said together, "What's wrong Daisy?"

"My water just broke." Daisy replied making her way into the house, "I think I better call Cooter to come home."

Beth took Daisy by the arm, "You better go lay down, we'll call Cooter and get Uncle Jesse."

Dixie was already heading to the phone to call the garage.

Bo, who was the least mechanically minded of the three answered the phone, "Hazzard Garage."

"Bo, can I talk to Luke a second?" Dixie said.

He heard something different in Dixie's voice, "Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yelp, just need to talk to Luke." Dixie said trying to sound casual but really wanting to hear Luke on the other end of the line.

"Ok, I'm getting him. He's up to his elbows in an engine but he's comin'." Bo said as he had already motioned for Luke to come to the phone.

Taking a second to wipe his hands on a shop rag, Luke took the phone wondering what was up since Dixie wasn't one to call him a lot if he was doing something, "Hey, Hon what's up?"

Dixie tried to sound calm, "Darlin' you know the walls and phones have ears of their own. You need to get that brother of mine home pronto but you bring him."

Luke frowned. He knew Dixie, what she said didn't worry him. It was everything that she wasn't saying that was setting off bells in his head. "Got ya."

Bo seen Luke tense at what ever Dixie had told him.

As Dixie hung up the phone she was trying to figure out where Jesse would be. It was mid afternoon and he was likely up at still sight number three. She knew she could get her car up to the flat. It had been there before, but then there was a 'hike' to the still area from there. She could wait on Luke or go herself. She decided to go as far as the flat area of the site, and call Jesse on the CB from there. She went back to where Beth was sitting with Daisy in her old room Dixie said, "Luke is bringing Cooter. I'm gonna go up to still site #3 and get Uncle Jesse."

"Dixie, Luke will throw a fit if you go up there it's a pretty good 'hike; up to the site from the flat." Daisy said from relaxing in the bed.

"I ain't gonna take that 'hike' I am gonna stop at the flat and call Uncle Jesse on the CB and hope he's listenin'." Dixie replied and added, "I'll be right back."

Daisy knew the still sight as good as the boys. She was starting to feel some pains that were a bit more than a bit uncomfortable as she was used to. "Still, ... say, ... he'll have, ... one more, ... fit." She gasped to get out as she clinched the sheets.

That was more than enough to tell Dixie that she should have already left. Looking to Beth she said, "I'll be back."

At the garage, Luke tossed the shop rag to Cooter, "It don't look like this is gonna get done today Ol' Buddy."

Cooter caught the rag but didn't use it as he asked, "Why not?"

"Looks like you're gonna be a daddy real soon."

With those words Cooter was halfway to the wrecker wiping his hands on the rag, Luke and Bo both took off after him Luke caught up to his friend grabbing his arm, "C'mon let's go in the General me and Bo will take you."

By this time Bo had caught up and the two propelled their mechanic friend to the orange stock car.

Meanwhile, Dixie was almost to the still site. She had turned off the main road and was just topping out at the flat only to see the old pick up setting before her. That meant Jesse wouldn't have a CB with him. She knew the only thing she could do was to walk up to the sight. Parking the car, she got out and began walking as quickly as she dared while trying not to over do it as she walked the hidden path up the mountain toward the still. Coming up to the big oak tree she slowed and looked for the trip line. Stepping carefully over it to keep from alarming Jesse, Dixie again started on up the mountain. She was close enough to see Jesse filling the last of the jugs from his batch. Only then did she speak in a hushed tone in case anyone was around, "Uncle Jesse."

Jesse may have looked like he was busy with his work and didn't hear the things around him but he looked up hearing Dixie's hushed voice and met her halfway, "Dixie what are you doing up here girl?"

"Daisy's water broke not long ago." Dixie explained in a hushed voice still.

Jesse replied nodding, "We've likely got a while if it's just broke." giving Dixie a few more minutes to rest they started back down the hill at the bottom Jesse getting in the pick up and Dixie back in her car.

Dixie hoped Jesse was right, but she actually hoped to beat Luke back to the farm. She doubted it even though she and Jesse were closer to the farm. The guys had the advantage of the General Lee.

Beth heard the General Lee roaring into the yard and knew Bo was driving.

After a screeching halt the three young men came crashing into the house.

Cooter going right to Daisy's side, "Daisy Darlin' are you ok?"

"I'm fine sugar." smiling Daisy replied pulling him to her for a gentle kiss.

Luke looked around then asked, "Where's Dixie?"

Beth bit her lip as she replied, "She went to get Uncle Jesse at the still site."

"She what? Uncle Jesse's working at site #3 today. That's at least a quarter of a mile from the flat to the site!" Luke exclaimed.

Beth said, "She said she was going to the flat and radio Jesse from there."

"He parks at the flat." Luke said tensely.

Before Beth had a chance to say anything else the back door opened and Luke took off in that direction, ignoring Jesse as he passed him, Luke grabbed Dixie by the shoulders when their paths met, "What were you thinking? Uncle Jesse parks at the flat and its a quarter of a mile walk to the still!"

"Someone had to go get him, Daisy needed him and I took it slow." Dixie argued but Luke wasn't having any of it as he sat her in a chair in the living room.

"You shouldn't have went. Bo could have went to get Jesse while I brought Cooter home." Luke stated.

"I noticed **'both'** vehicles out there as we pulled up. So I take it that you thought to send Bo for Jesse?" Dixie asked sarcastically. "Besides, exercise happens to be good for us both."

Luke looked at the floor defeatidly. No he hadn't stop to think to send Bo for Jesse, …. and he should have. He dropped down on his knee, "Are you both alright?"

"I'm good. I've walked that hill a couple of times before you know." Dixie said.

Luke nodded, "I remember. You're certain?"

Dixie replied, "My back is just a bit tired. The last time I walked that hill I'll admit I was a bit lighter."

Luke stood back up directing Dixie to the couch, "I'll rub it for you." Sitting down on the couch with Dixie, Luke kissed Dixie's neck as he rubbed her back slowly, "Promise you won't walk that hill again, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or the baby."

Dixie sighed the back rub felt so good, "I promise, not to walk the hill again as long as Beth or Daisy don't need Uncle Jesse." She thought it was a fair compromise but Luke didn't agree.

He insisted, "No, not at all Dixie, promise me."

Dixie wasn't in the mood to debate this right now. In fact at the moment she was pretty sure this would be a mute point as she was feeling a lot of pressure in her lower abdomen which was what was making her back hurt. Dixie knew better than to tell Luke all that. She had heard of men taking their pregnant women for rides on bumpy roads to speed up deliveries. She could at least hope the walk may do the same for her. "Ok, I promise at least until after the baby comes. Come on let's go check on Daisy."

Luke got up, pulling Dixie up with him, his irritation at Dixie over shadowed for now by his concern for Daisy, "Alright."

In Daisy's room Jesse was just finishing checking her out, "Well, we will have us company before daybreak but it's still gonna be a while."

"Well, I guess Doc was right then when he said that was my last vis, ... it." Daisy said as a contraction began.

Hearing Doc mentioned, Cooter said, "Doc said we should give him a call and he'd come out just in case..."

"Well, if you're gonna call let him know it's gonna still be awhile." Jesse cautioned.

Cooter nodded as he headed to the phone only to be stopped by Bo, "I'll call. Stay with Daisy."

"Is there anything I can do or get for ya Daisy?" Dixie was looking for a distraction from what she was feeling about now. Her stomach was as hard as a rock at times and the pressure she was feeling as she stood and walked made her sure that her bones were rubbing against each other, yet she really wasn't in any pain and her water hadn't broken.

Daisy shook her head 'no', "No thanks Dixie I'm fine for now."

Bo came back into the room saying, "Doc said give him a call when it was a little closer to time and he'd come out."

A few hours later the excitement was wearing off and the work was about to begin for the Duke household.

Dixie was curled on the couch on Luke's shoulder and was lightly napping while Luke sat watching her. He had his hand on her stomach and could feel the muscle tighten and loosen but apparently Dixie couldn't feel this.

Cooter hadn't left Daisy's side as her pains were getting closer together and harder to manage.

Jesse looked at Cooter as another pain built less than a minute after the last, "It's time to call Doc. I'll tell them to call."

This particular pain took Daisy by surprise. She cried out with the pain.

Bo and Beth were laying on their bed dozing, both of them sat up like being shot out of a cannon when they heard Daisy cry out.

"Something must be about to happen." Bo said getting to his feet hurrying out of the room with Beth following behind as fast as she could manage, going right to Daisy's door Bo asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but you better call Doc now, it won't been too much longer." Jesse answered calmly.

Bo turned not realizing that Beth was behind him. He nearly bowled her over as he was going for the phone. Stopping on his tip toes he said, "Sorry Beth. Didn't know you was that close. I got to call Doc!"

Jesse seen Bo's panic, "Bo there is time, just get him coming this way."

Bo nodded, "Right."

Luke was trying to get up to see what was going on but Dixie seemed to be having problems getting up and she was blocking Luke from getting up.

Bo came rushing into the living room and grabbed the phone, ...

Luke said, "Bo I could use a hand here."

Bo replied as he dialed Doc's number, "I can't Luke I got to call Doc."

Now Luke really wanted up, but with Dixie the way she was he couldn't get up and neither could she, so they had to wait for Bo to get off the phone which was only a couple of minutes but seemed like an eternity to Luke before Bo finally gave Luke a hand getting him up so that he could help Dix up. "Thanks Bo, we'll be right there."

Luke held out his hand to help Dixie get off the soft couch that had 'eaten' them.

Dixie took his hand and scooted up to get her feet on the floor finally. Pulling on Luke's hand she was finally able to stand as she attempted to take a step she felt an urgent need to go to the bathroom as well as what felt like her bones rubbing against each other, not to mention her lower back was still killin' her. Dixie was starting to rethink her nature walk earlier up that hill, "I'll be right there." she said heading for the bathroom before Luke could ask if anything was wrong.

"How are ya Daisy?" Luke asked from the doorway of the bedroom, to which Daisy replied trying to control her breathing, "I'm...o...k.".

Luke wasn't so sure she was and come to think of it Cooter didn't look well himself. Luke saw Cooter switch hands and let Daisy hold the right hand as he held the left one down to his side and shake out the kinks Daisy had put in it.

Jesse told Daisy to breath through the contraction. The more he told Daisy to breath the more Cooter was breathing in and out rapidly. Jesse said, "Breath, breath, breath, ..." Seeing the look on Cooter's face, "NOT you Cooter! You're gonna hyperventilate!"

In the bathroom it felt as if Dixie had been there forever and was still going! She almost wondered if her water had broken, but it hadn't. As she walked to Daisy's room she felt as if she were waddling like a duck - a big, ... fat, ... pregnant DUCK!" As soon as Dixie got to Daisy's room they all heard Doc come in the front door without even knocking, Bo had told him just to let himself in. "How are you feeling Daisy?"

"I'm ok Doc." Daisy replied as she breathed through another contraction.

Jesse was at the end of the bed and looked at Doc, "Everything is looking good Doc but go ahead and check for yourself."

Doc smiled taking Jesse's place at the end of the bed, "I'm sure it's all just fine Jesse, your one of the best midwives in the county." Doc replied.

Beth rubbed her lower back, she was beginning to feel a little pressure there but figured she was just needing a rest which she wasn't going to get until after Daisy delivered.

Doc took the opportunity to check Daisy out and said, "Yes, everything looks as if you are progressing just fine. Jesse this is your 'baby' as they say. I'm just here to help or if there is any complications which there shouldn't be. We should have us another little Davenport here oh, by morning anyway."

Daisy said astonished, "By MORNING?"

"Yes, by morning." Doc replied then continued, "The first baby often takes a little longer to arrive than those that come after it."

Daisy still looked astonished she had thought as soon as her water broke it would only be a few hours at most.

Cooter told her, "You're doing just fine, Honey. Everything will be alright."

Daisy said between contractions, "I thought it would be sooner. I've been at this for hours now. And, what do you mean 'those that come after!"

"Daisy just calm down and breath you haven't been at it as long as you think." Jesse spoke to his niece in the calm patient way he was known for.

Daisy tried to do as her Uncle Jesse said as another contraction came.

Doc answered her question with a slight chuckle, "The babies that usually follow the first one in time."

Daisy looked at Cooter her blue eyes glinting seriously, "There won't be anymore Doc."

Cooter knew it was just the pain talking but he wisely kept his mouth shut just the same.

Luke looked at Cooter with a grin that said he 'felt' for his brother-in-law right about now.

Dixie seen the look that Luke gave Cooter. Dixie said in a low voice hoping that no one else in the room heard her other than Luke, but unfortunately she forgot that she can't whisper, "Luke Duke I'll tell you now, if you want a son, you better hope this is it because I agree with Daisy." Dixie heard herself say it and at the moment meant it, even though she was proud to be carrying Luke's child. She wasn't sure where the thought came from.

Cooter returned the look of 'feeling' at Luke to which Bo smirked at the both of them wrapping his arm around Beth only to have it pushed away as she said, "Don't count yourself lucky...yet the jury's still out!" Beth replied giving Bo 'the look' which made him drop his eyes to the floor it seemed all the women were against them now, although he couldn't vouch for Daisy he was certain Dixie had fun getting pregnant and he KNEW Beth had. She added, "And you can wipe that grin off your face too."

Doc and Jesse exchanged a knowing look. They both knew that once the three girls held those babies they would forget not only the pain from the labor but the discomforts of pregnancy and the three households would likely have more than their share of little ones running around before they knew it.

Luke seen that Dixie's hand that had rested on her tummy since even before she confirmed she was pregnant had moved from her tummy and recently her side was now lower as she rubbed her lower abdomen below the baby. He had felt the increased frequency of it tightening as she slept on the couch. "Doc how healthy is exercise in this stage of pregnancy?" He asked with concern.

Dixie glared at him, not realizing that her hand was giving her new feelings away.

"Some exercise is ok, Luke but too much could cause the baby to be born so it is a good idea not to do anything strenuous." Doc said.

Luke nodded then looked at Dixie with an, 'I told you so.' look.

Dixie said, "But Doc I've heard of husbands taking their wives on bumpy rides and long walks to speed up delivery...is that true?"

Doc nodded, "Yes, it is true but that is usually only after the baby is a couple weeks late."

The thought of the babies being late made both Dixie and Beth pale drastically but it made Daisy glad that she was already in labor she didn't think she could have waited much longer.

Doc knew the couples well and asked, "Why do you ask Luke?"

"So a walk up that consisted of a 1/4 mile up a mountain and a 1/4 mile back down would be 'over doing it' to say the least?" Luke asked as Dixie glared at him. Neither would say that Jesse had been at a still and she had went for him there.

Dixie defended, "I took it slow and didn't over do it."

Doc looked at Luke, hoping for more information.

There was no more information forth coming though from the young couple so Doc asked, "Just when did you take this little excursion Dixie?"

Dixie didn't reply right away so Luke decided to answer for her, "It was earlier today Doc."

"Have you had any early symptoms of labor Dixie? I need to know this could be important we might just have two babies by tomorrow night instead of one." Doc explained.

Dixie paled at the thought after seeing what Daisy was going through.

Luke looked at Doc in surprise.

Doc began, "We've talked about the Braxton Hicks contractions and I know you've been having them awhile now..."

Dixie nodded in confirmation.

"Have you had a backache? Any abdominal aches?" Doc asked. He knew about the Braxton Hicks contractions and may be able to add this sudden 'walk in the park' to added extra energy that some women get.

Dixie tried to answer honestly but down play things as much as she could, "My back has been hurting for awhile now. Abdominal aches? No, nothing I've noticed."

Doc looked at Luke as Luke was looking at him. Luke then looked toward her hand on her lower abdomen.

Dixie looked down at her hand on her abdomen then back at Doc, "Not pains exactly Doc but discomfort and it's been a little worse since taking that walk. I went to the bathroom earlier and thought I'd never stop." Dixie blushed a deep red admitting the last in a room full of people.

"Well, since you have this patient all taken care of Jesse, I'll just busy myself with checking out Dixie here." Doc said, "That is if it is Ok with you?"

Luke spoke for her, "Yes, of course it is."

Dixie rolled her eyes at Luke and replied, "Sure Doc, but I'm fine."

After a complete exam, Doc said to Luke, "She is good. You can stop worrying."

To which Dixie promptly stuck out her tongue at Luke, behind Doc's back of course.

"However, since I seen you earlier today I do notice that you have started to dilate quite a bit more than earlier, so while you didn't do any harm with the walk, you have likely set things in motion which is why you are feeling pressure on the ligaments in your abdomen. I also notice quite a bit of swelling in your feet and legs." Doc explained, "I think you can easy much of this as well as the back pain if you find a comfy position with your feet up and relax. Especially, if you want to be around for the birth of your niece or nephew."

"But, Doc." Dixie began to object...

"No buts Dixie." Luke said firmly before Doc could respond, continuing Luke added, "Either you take it easy like Doc suggests or ya can go to bed and miss the birth."

Dixie sighed flopping down on the bed with a pout, "Happy?" she asked Luke sarcastically.

Luke looked at Doc. He had heard what Doc said and knew Dixie was taking it overboard, "No. You heard what Doc said. I know where a nice recliner is in the living room or I'll make you comfy in the rocker in Daisy's room. That is unless you are really that tired and want to try to sleep?"

"No. I'm not tired." Dixie said setting up as quickly as she had layed down. As she stood a rather sharp pain hit her in the muscles and ligaments of her abdomen nearly taking her to her knees as she grabbed the bedpost to keep from falling to her knees.

Both Luke and Doc stepped to steady her.

Both Dixie's hands went to her abdomen as she felt them steady her. She gasped as the muscles tightened.

Doc advised, "Steady. Breath. Just stay calm." He saw a look of fear on Luke's face as he talked to Dixie. "When this passes, we'll get you comfy and your feet up. This should relieve the pressure you're feeling. I really don't think that this is it."

Dixie didn't believe it one bit, how did Doc know anyway it wasn't his body that pains was shooting through like needles. Up until now, Dixie had thought everything was fine and normal, but that last pain got her attention! "How do you know that?" She glared at Doc.

Doc took it in stride as he seen Luke about to say something to his wife, "I don't know it. But, I've been on this side of pregnancy a few more times than you have been on that side of it."

Hearing Doc's scolding words, Dixie was about to apologize when they heard a cry from Daisy in the other room.

Luke more so than Doc was torn between his cousin that was more like his sister and his wife of nearly six months. He looked at Doc for direction.

"Sounds like we're getting closer to some company from Daisy, it's still alright if you want to go rest in the rocking chair, Dixie." Doc replied heading for Daisy's room.

Luke frowned as Dixie started to follow despite doc's comforting words he was still worried and voiced that worry to his wife, "I think you should rest and then you can go in later and see the baby when it gets here."

"You heard Doc, everything is fine." Dixie argued standing up a little straighter heading for Daisy's room.

Luke may not agree with Doc or Dixie's decision, but he went with her to steady her in case another pain hit her. Luke still couldn't figure out why Dixie was having so many 'problems' and Daisy was fine up until her water broke. Beth seemed to be having no problems at all.

Once settled with her feet elevated as Doc wanted Dixie felt better, though she did feel that she resembled a beached whale.

Daisy suddenly got the room's attention, "This is it! It is coming. I've got to push."

Jesse instructed, "Breath Daisy. Just breath until I can check you."

Daisy was trying to follow Jesse's instructions but the overwhelming 'need' to push was over taking her, "I can't do this! I've GOT to PUSH!"

Jesse remained calm, "Breath in your nose and out your mouth. Breath, Blow, Breath, Blow." He instructed as he checked her. "Doc."

Doc was close by and nodded, 'Ok'.

Daisy was adamant, "I can't. I've got to push!"

Jesse finally told her, "Ok, with the next contraction push. Take a deep breath and PUSH"

Daisy had felt nothing as satisfying as when she bared down with the next contraction. As the contraction went away, she took in several hurried breaths before the next pain hit her. "Ahhhh!"

Jesse directed, "Push."

The repeated pushing with the following contractions were not nearly as satisfying as the first had been especially when Daisy realized she would be doing this for sometime yet.

Beth was watching all that was going on in the room, rubbing her abdomen just the thought that she would be going through the same thing in the not so far off future made her hurt.

Bo saw her rubbing her abdomen, his only thought was, 'Oh no all three of them.' he was sure that Beth was going into labor too.

Jesse's next comment got everyone's attention, "I see the head. It won't be long now."

Cooter couldn't help but look as he let Daisy squeeze his now numb hand. At the sight of the top of his child's head nearing the world Cooter suddenly got very woozy and the world around him started to swim but he refused to pass out as he shook his head and sat back again.

Daisy was breathing hard in and out as Jesse had instructed but managed to ask, "How...much...longer?"

"Just a couple of more pushes Daisy girl, you can do it." Jesse sensed the next contraction as Daisy felt it and said, "Push!"

Pushing with all her might, Daisy had the bed sheets wrapped tightly in the other hand.

Sensing that Daisy was close and feeling a bit better, Dixie put her feet down and turned to watch the the birth.

Daisy cried out in anguish as the contraction died and she was not closer to delivery that she was before.

Jesse reached Cooter a glass of shine, "Help her drink this."

Cooter frowned.

Doc nodded, 'yes'. "It will easy her pain and the little one will be here so soon that it won't reach it."

Being thirsty and in need of pain relief Daisy forgot the punch the shine had as she gulped down the contents. She gasped for air like a fish out of water as the contents burnt all the way down. Now feeling a warm tingle through out her body she asked, "Can I have some more?" Then, the next contraction began.

Before, Jesse could answer about the shine, Daisy was baring down again with all her might without even being told to push.

After a few long minutes she relaxed as Jesse said, "Good Daisy, now once more to get the after birth." he handed the baby to Doc to clean off as Daisy pushed again the after birth coming next.

Doc looked at Cooter, "You have yourself a fine little boy here. Do you want to cut the cord?"

Cooter looked from his wife to the tiny bundle in Doc's hands to where the cord entered his wife's body. He replied, "Uh, ... well I'd like to Doc but I don't think I'd better." his hand was still numb from Daisy squeezing it so hard and he wasn't sure he could hold onto anything to cut the cord.

Doc put the scissors in his hand, "Cut right here."

Cooter made the cut as the cords were tied.

Everyone took turns hold and making of the baby as well as congratulating Daisy and Cooter.

It was after dawn before any of the house was settled enough for sleep. Luke held Dixie and kissed her, "I was afraid we was gonna have us a visitor by this time there for awhile."

"Sorry about that." Dixie said. "I don't want to do nothing to put us in danger but I'm ready to get this over with though, seeing what Daisy went through I'm a bit scared."

Luke hugged Dixie to him, kissing her head, "You'll be fine and so will the baby."

Dixie hugged Luke taking a deep breath letting it out slowly another pain going through her.

"Are you alright Darlin?" Luke asked stroking her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dixie replied getting as comfortable as possible after the pain subsided.

Luke layed away a long while waiting for Dix to tell him she needed Jesse or Doc, but it didn't happen. He woke a bit later as Jesse knocked on the door reminding him of the yet undone chores. Luke tore himself away from Dixie, kissed her forehead and dressed for the day. Once in the living room he heard the tiny cries from a hungry baby coming from Daisy's room. Luke smiled to himself as he heard the baby's cries cease to be replaced by Daisy singing quietly as she fed the infant.

In Bo and Beth's room it was taking Bo a little longer to get motivated to start the day as usual, "I don't wanna get up." Bo groaned it seemed like he'd hardly slept any at all.

Beth kissed him deeply for a few seconds then pulled back with a smirk, "How's that get your motor running?"

"C'mere and I'll show you." Bo growled playfully as he gently took Beth in his arms returning the kiss. Bo let his hands wander over his wife's now very pregnant body. He smiled as her body reacted to his touch as his kisses left her mouth and began to move toward her swollen breasts. He was glad that Doc hadn't put a halt to this activity because he knew that after the baby came there would be a 'dry' spell. Bo wasn't looking forward to that as he entered his wife who was being very responsive to his touches. Bo prayed that Jesse nor Luke missed him for at least a few minutes.

Beth was enjoying Bo's touches and needed him nearly as bad as the first time they had made love. She felt her body responding to his touches. Her senses seemed to be more intense, she was nearly over the edge and so was Bo.

Bo worked on hold back until Beth was over the edge. He began kissing her breasts getting a sweet sticky taste in his mouth as he felt Beth tense in pleasure he let himself go only to feel Beth tense with a contraction. Bo cursed as he felt the contraction, he didn't want to hurt Beth or the baby but he couldn't stop not now. Beth's pleasure was interrupted by the contraction as well.

After it was over, Beth gasped, "Maybe this ain't such a good idea until after the baby comes."

Bo nearly cursed again the 'dry' spell he knew was going to come was going to begin a little earlier than he thought and last longer than he had thought. Bo replied, "If that's what you want Darlin', but Doc said we could as long as there was no problems or your water hadn't broken." He squeezed her breast as he kissed it, only now did he realize that what he had tasted was pre-milk.

Luke picked this moment to knock on the door and say, "Bo get a move on."

Bo replied, "Coming." As he was setting up another contraction hit Beth.

These contractions were not hurting badly but she felt she needed to concentrate on relaxing and wasn't able to talk through them as she had been able to in the past.

Bo paused in getting up and getting dressed seeing Beth tense then try to relax as another contraction hit, "I'm gonna stay here with you, Luke and Uncle Jesse can do the chores without me."

Beth shook her head breathing through the last of the contraction then said, "No you got work to do I'm fine, Luke hasn't been staying with Dixie and she's been having 'problems' for a while now."

Bo frowned he didn't like it one bit, although he tried not to show it, Bo worried almost constantly about Beth and the baby which is what had prompted him to ask Doc if it was ok to make love to his wife. "I'm gonna tell Jesse that you are havin' pains and have him come check you."

Beth blushed crimson, "YOU will NOT! Bo I'm taking a shower before anybody knows anything. Got me!" Beth snapped.

Bo didn't say anything to that except, "I better get or Luke'll be in here to get me for chores." Hurrying out the door Bo wasted no time going to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Jesse was frying eggs as Bo came in he looked up, "Its about time you got a move on."

Bo had the good graces to blush, "Uh, ... Uncle Jesse could you check Beth she is having a few contractions."

Jesse nodded flipping an egg, "In just a minute."

Bo didn't want Beth to get the chance to 'get away' so he said, "Can't you do it now?"

Jesse turned off the stove and went to the bedroom with Bo following as they entered Beth was about to go take a shower, "Bo says your having some contractions this morning and he wants me to check ya."

Beth didn't even acknowledge that Jesse had said anything other than to give Bo a deadly look.

Bo ducked at the look his wife had given him. He knew if looks could kill he'd be dead right now.

Jesse seen the exchange between the young couple and asked, "What is going on here?"

Bo and Beth both blushed crimson neither one looking at Jesse.

"Well one of you tell me, I got to finish making breakfast." Jesse fumed.

Bo run his finger around his open collar speaking so low Jesse almost couldn't hear him standing right beside Bo, "We were foolin' around and when we were almost at the end, Beth had a contraction."

Beth wished the floor would open up and swallow her about right now.

In Jesse's time he'd seen and heard a lot. This information wasn't new to him nor the fact that this sort of activity could bring on labor this late in the pregnancy. He understood Beth's embarrassment. "How many pains have you had and how far apart?"

Beth said, "Two pretty strong ones. Maybe ten minutes a, ... parrrtttt. Make, ... that THREE!" She tried to breath through the pain.

Jesse had already pulled out his pocket watch. "Just get comfortable, Beth. I'm gonna time your pains a bit."

Beth really wanted a shower, but thought that maybe if she listened the pains would go away and the milder ones had been doing lately. Satisfied that Beth was not going to have the baby now, Bo went to the kitchen for breakfast and to do the chores.

Beth was not happy about still not getting her shower but, none the less she did as Jesse said and layed quietly in bed, the pains came and went first close together around 5 minutes apart then further apart at 10, 15, 20, and 30 minutes then back to 5 minutes again. After some time, Beth wasn't sure when exactly but they had stopped altogether.

In the kitchen, Luke said, "You ready to go and where is Jesse?"

"I'm not ready to leave the house at all, but since I got to I'm gonna do what I can to be close today. Jesse is with Beth, she was havin' pains this morning." Bo paused after letting all that information out far too quickly," Luke I think I might have caused her to go into labor."

Luke frowned, "Bo you can't 'cause' that. What make you think you did?"

Bo looked down at the floor and didn't reply, it was bad enough admitting that to Jesse but he didn't want to tell it a second time.

Luke waited but saw no answer coming so he prompted, "Well, what gives you the silly notion that you caused it?"

Bo blushed answering, "We was foolin' around, Doc said it was ok but I don't think it was."

Luke whistled softly then patted Bo on the shoulder, "If Doc said it was ok, then it's ok, don't worry Bo. They won't have those babies until it is time for them to."

Jesse had noticed the contractions stop for now as Beth was drifting back off to sleep. Being as they had all been up late with Daisy he left her to sleep as he started back through the house and heard the last part of Luke's conversation, "Right! and now that's settled, we can get some work done. Beth is fine. She is asleep now."

Dixie came into the kitchen slowly. Having heard part of the conversation and seeing breakfast not finished, "What's wrong with Beth?" she said as she move to the stove to finish breakfast.

Luke replied, "Jesse said she is fine and back asleep. We'll be close. Just yell if you need us and don't be doing a lot of walking today."

Dixie pretended to be irritated, rolling her eyes, "Ok."

Luke kissed her lightly giving her rear a light swat, "I mean it, take it easy today."

Jesse smiled to himself the young'uns was what kept him feeling young he couldn't be happier about the little one in Daisy's room or the two on the way. It did his heart good to see his boys especially becoming responsible. He always knew Daisy would be alright, but the boys wildness had bothered him. Yet, he had never in a million years seen Daisy with Cooter DAVENPORT, let alone havin' his child. But, if that's what made his girl happy, he couldn't argue. He followed the boys out to get the morning chores done a bit late today.

Things went on as usual for the next few days, Beth and Dixie continued to have pains from time to time but three days later there was still no more new additions to the family, Dixie was beginning to contemplate another walk to speed things up a bit and Beth was more than willing for more than one reason to see if Bo could be successful in starting labor.

The house was quiet as everyone turned in Tuesday night. In Dixie and Luke's room she was having problems getting comfortable. "I feel like a beached whale."

Luke turned to her, "You are not a whale, beached or otherwise."

"But I'm fat." Dixie complained.

"You are not." Luke said kissing her neck.

Dixie took his hands and placed them on her where Luke began exploring. Dixie loved his touch and knew she had started it but said as he started to enter her, "With as much pressure as I've had there I hope there is room for you."

Luke replied, "There will be." As he continued he did notice a change in his wife's body. "You're sure about this? When do you see Doc again?"

"Positive and Friday." Dixie pulled him closer as she wrapped around him.

Several hours later Dixie felt enough discomfort to wake her up. Her stomach was tight, her breathing labored, she had already squirmed enough to have the covers nearly off the bed.

Dixie wasn't the only one not sleeping well, Beth had trouble falling asleep she just couldn't get comfortable and now she was awake and uncomfortable again.

Luke woke as he felt a draft on his body that the cover had been covering, it was enough to rouse him from his slumber. "Dixie what's the matter is it the baby?" Luke asked trying not to panic as his wife's labored breathing pierced his sleep fogged brain.

Dixie gasped, "Yeah... I'm fine...just...having more...of them pains...and...uncomfortable."

Luke sprang to his feet pulling on his underwear, "I'll get Uncle Jesse to come check on ya." Dixie's appointment wasn't until Friday but Doc had said when he was there to see Daisy and the baby that it could be anytime.

Dixie tried to stop Luke, "Don't wake Uncle Jesse up. It's gone. Took me by surprise and woke me up. Let's just wait a bit. I'll turn over. Maybe that will ease them up."

Luke stopped getting dressed, "Ok, but they keep it up I'm getting Jesse."

Dixie said, "I actually wished they wouldn't stop. I'm getting tired of thinking the baby is coming only to be told it's not." The pains did ease as Dixie turned over only to return a while later with a vengeance at least that's what Dixie thought.

Luke woke just before dawn as Dixie curled up in the bed groaning, "I'm getting Jesse." before Dixie could catch her breath and protest Luke was dressed and out the door.

Jesse followed Luke back into the room a few minutes later, "Alright Dixie let's see if this is it." Jesse said calmly trying to get Dixie to roll over on her back.

"You need to roll over on your back honey so Uncle Jesse can check you."

Dixie shook her head breathing in and out, in and out, "I don't think this is it but I wished it was."

Finally Dixie managed to roll over so Jesse could check her, "Not yet." Jesse said to her with an apologetic look as he finished checking her. This was to go on for the remainder of the week some times the pain seeming like nothing at all like before and sometimes even Jesse wasn't sure that it wasn't real labor.

With broken sleep and little rest, by Thursday morning Dixie was anything but pleasant. She was tired, restless, and down right miserable. It was just before dawn when she had to go to the bathroom again. As she walked the pressure in her lower abdomen was much worse than it had been. Wearily, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the light. After-wards she noticed she had 'spotted', that was at least encouraging, but she wasn't havin' any contractions at all just a constant pressure. As Dixie opened the bathroom door she felt a contraction coming on. Usually they didn't bother her too badly so she started down the hallway. Her stomach was rock hard, her breathing became labored as she stopped to hold onto the wall just outside her bedroom door.

In Cooter and Daisy's room, Daisy was feeding the baby. Cooter had watched for awhile but was heading to the bathroom. He opened the door to see Dixie almost doubled over and breathing very hard her hand resting on her stomach, "Dixie?" Cooter asked in alarm but Dixie couldn't catch her breath long enough to answer. Cooter flung open Luke and Dixie's bedroom door as he carried Dixie inside, "I think ya about to be a Daddy, Lucas."

Luke had been sleeping well, but he was now wide awake seeing Cooter holding a panting Dixie in his arms. "What happened?"

Dixie managed to get out, "Put, ... me down."

Cooter took her to her side of the bed and put her on her feet.

Dixie finally got her breath and moved to the side of the bed attempting to fix the covers that were in disarray.

Luke had managed to get his jeans on after receiving a glared from his brother in law for his choice of sleeping apparel, none. Luke started around the bed, "Honey I'll get this."

Dixie was trying to breath with the pain, she was now clutching the blanket, as she gasped from the sudden pain as she heard the liquid splash on the hardwood floor.

Luke, looked down then back at Cooter, "Go get Uncle Jesse we's likely gonna have us a baby sometime in the real near future."

Cooter nodded and hurried from the room.

"Just lay down here and try to relax." Luke said helping Dixie into bed.

Dixie said after getting her breath, "Not soon enough for me. Ya'll can't tell me this ain't it this time."

Jesse hurried into the room nearly being pushed by Cooter. He checked Dixie, "Ok, Dixie, you're only at a 4 but with your water breaking you're stuck right there in bed until that little one decides to arrive."

It was a good twenty minutes before the next pain hit. In between them she was fine. During them she struggled to breath instead of yelling like she felt like doing.

Luke was by Dixie's side holding her hand through each contraction he was amazed at the grip his wife had in her delicate hand then he remembered all the hours she'd spent working at the garage so of course her strength was built up.

Even though the walls of the house were thin, Bo slept hard. It was unusual that he woke up on his own without Luke or Jesse knocking on the door. It was light enough outside that they should have woke him up by now. He let Beth sleep and started down the hallway.

Just as Bo got even with Luke and Dixie's door her heard Dixie let loose one of the screams she'd been fighting to contain nearly making him jump out of his skin at the unexpectedness of the sound.

"I need to push! Please?" Dixie practically begged Jesse.

Jesse however, took it in stride, shaking his head 'no', "Not just yet." He replied looking up at her from the end of the bed.

Luke asked, "Should I call Doc?"

Jesse knew Dixie was no where close. It was going to be a long day. "I'll do it. Stay with her." Jesse called Doc, "Doc, this is Jesse. Dixie's water broke earlier. She is only at about a 4 so there should be plenty of time."

Doc replied, "Alright, I'll be there in a bit. Call me back if anything changes."

"Thanks Doc." Jesse said. When Jesse came back in, Dixie was complaining of her back hurting. Jesse checked her and said, "If you want to make this go a bit quicker you can get your robe on and Luke will help you take a walk around the house if you feel like it."

"Anything to ease my back." Dixie was reaching for Luke's hand.

Luke gave Dixie his hand, helping her out of the bed and into her robe. "Alright take it slow now." Luke cautioned nearly guiding Dixie who was feeling just a little cranky.

"I'll be fine Luke." Dixie grumbled as Luke tried to guide her, "Why don't you just stick a sign on my back that says wide load!"

Luke looked at Jesse nearly ready to let Dixie walk on her own.

Jesse shook his head 'no'. He was watching his pocket watch and unless he missed his guess,... which he didn't.

Dixie stopped in mid step. She turned to Luke, who was still holding her, and held him tightly nearly as tightly as she was holding her breath.

Jesse coached, "Just take it easy and breath. You've got to breath through these."

Dixie wasn't sure she could breath through them. It felt better to be out of bed but the contraction was putting pressure on her lower back.

Jesse watched Dixie hold onto Luke, and saw her beginning to relax as the contraction eased, "Just keep walking a little and we'll have us another little one real soon."

"I sure hope so, this is helping my back feel a little better until a contraction comes." Dixie replied.

Luke was also wishing it was over for many reasons of his own one being the death grip Dixie had on him every time she had a contraction he felt like she was going to crush his bones.

Jesse said as he moved out the bedroom door ahead of the couple, "Now, just don't over do it. Take you a break now and then or get back in bed. Just stay as comfortable as you can. I'm gonna go finish breakfast and I'll fix you some clear liquids to keep up your strength."

Dixie said in a low voice, "I know he means well, but clear liquids? Yuck!"

Luke hid his smile, "As soon as this is over I'll get ya whatever you want to eat."

Placing her hand on her very pregnant waist line, "I think I'll need to go on a diet when this is over. Could you believe I weighed ten pounds more than Beth and nearly fifteen more that Daisy last week?"

Luke had noticed her weight, but had not associated it with Beth and Daisy's, "Really?"

Dixie nodded "I wonder why that is, Daisy was a week further along than me or Beth. Beth and me should have weighed closer together too, after all before we got pregnant all three of us was sharing clothes."

Luke was surprised by this news he really hadn't payed that much attention to comparing the three girl's weight although he had noticed that Dixie was quite a bit larger than either of the other two. "Well Doc has told you more than once that every woman is different and every pregnancy is different in the same woman so I wouldn't worry about it." Luke consoled kissing Dixie's cheek he would be glad when things were back to normal and she wasn't so concerned with her weight.

"I know, but I don't want to loose you because I'm too fat." Dixie said nearly choking on her tears.

Luke hated her tears, "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, all this, ..." he rubbed his hand over her tummy, "Could be the baby and the rest water. You'll be back to your regular size in no time and even if you're not I like you like this." He felt her tummy tensing even before she did. "Uncle Jesse what time is it?"

Jesse looked at his pocket watch and smiled, "About ten minutes later than the last time you asked." As Jesse had hoped, Dixie's pains were getting closer together, but he knew that with her only dilated to a 4 they had a ways to go.

Beth who had miraculously slept through most of what was going on came into the room rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"

"We's gonna have us another baby sometime today or tonight." Jesse replied.

This got Beth wide awake in a hurry as did the pain in her side that suddenly made its presence known. She rubbed her side as she said, "Really? That's great."

Dixie had made it into the living room and heard Jesse's comment as well as Beth's, "Tonight? That is NOT great Beth! Uncle Jesse you can't be serious. This can't go on that long can it? I mean my water has already broke shouldn't that mean it will be soon."

"Well, it will be sooner than it has been." Jesse said merrily.

At that moment Dixie could have choked the sweet old man that up until now she had loved and trusted. She felt another pain coming and gripped the arm of the chair that was against the wall, breathing through the pain as best she could.

Beth watched all this and hoped it would be sooner than tonight when Dixie had the baby.

As the pain ended, Luke asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Dixie usually drank Coke up until she had started drinking Sprite when she had morning sickness. She replied, "Yeah, I'm thirsty. A Coke would be good."

Luke said, "Ok, I'll be right back."

In the kitchen Luke reached for a Coke only to be stopped by Jesse and handed a Sprite. Luke said, "She wanted a Coke."

Jesse shook his head 'no', "She's too close. She can have anything as long as it is clear."

Luke knew how well this was going to go over even before he took Dixie the Sprite. Luke brought Dixie the Sprite and as he figured she didn't like not getting what she asked for.

"This is Sprite I asked for a Coke!" Dixie complained.

"You can only have clear fluids until the baby comes, I told Luke to give you the Sprite instead of the Coke," Jesse said hearing Dixie's irritated words.

Bo wasn't looking forward to this part of it with Beth, he hoped the labor wouldn't last too long before the delivery.

Beth rubbed her side again as another pain hit this one a little stronger than the last one she hoped they started getting closer together sooner indicating she was in labor.

Dixie sighed took the Sprite and sipped a couple drinks, then set it down on a coaster on the nearby table. She had made a couple trips around the living room and stopped for another drink of Sprite when she noticed Beth rubbing her side, "Beth?"

Beth looked up, "What?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Dixie asked knowing her cousin pretty well.

"No, I'm fine" Beth lied, not wanting to worry Bo.

Bo however, was instantly on alert and was looking at his wife worriedly, "Are you sure your ok? Your rubbing your side does it hurt?"

Beth nodded 'no', "Just a catch is all. ... Must have moved wrong."

Jesse looked at her. Something in the way she was acting wasn't right. Maybe it was the way she answered Bo. He'd have to remember to keep an eye on her, too.

Bo didn't look convinced himself but just then everyone's attention was drawn back to Dixie when she gasped.

"Ya'll got more to be worried about than me." Beth said watching Dixie closely not at all bothered that the attention of Bo and Jesse had been shifted from her back to Dixie.

Jesse had hoped that Dixie walking had sped things up a bit. "Luke let's get her back to ya'lls room and see what's going on."

As soon as Dixie got her breath they headed back to the bedroom.

Jesse asked after she got back in bed, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pressure even without the pains, but it's in my back, before it was here." She indicated her lower abdomen.

Jesse figured that with that information the baby was moving into the birth canal. He checked Dixie and said, "You're doing good. Why don't you try to relax maybe even nap some. I'm going send Luke here for something to relax you."

"I don't think I could sleep or relax." Dixie said.

Jesse said, "Well, I'll just stay here with you and Luke is going out to the barn."

Dixie didn't want Luke to leave but trusted Jesse.

Luke went out in the hallway where Bo was.

Bo asked, "Well?"

"You know Jesse. He ain't sayin' much in front of Dix." Luke replied. "Sent me to go get some shine but I'd like to know what's going on."

Bo turned to Beth, "Sugar can you go set with Dix?

Beth went to Dixie and Jesse came out into the hall where Bo and Luke were.

Jesse knew Luke wanted to know what was going on. "They are both fine. She's just not dilating like I'd like. She getting tired and doesn't need to hear that it's going to be awhile yet. Maybe if we get her to relax things will speed up."

Luke replied "I hope your right."

"You want me to go get some shine Luke that way you can stay with Dix?" Bo offered, knowing Luke didn't really want to go to the barn or anywhere else away from Dixie.

"Thanks Bo 'preciate it." Luke said, Jesse had wanted to get Luke out of the house he'd been with Dixie without a break since she started having pains but he also knew it was futile to try and get him out of the house now.

Bo left them in the hall and went out to the barn to get the shine.

Jesse nodded for Bo to go to the barn, as Luke turned to go back in the bedroom Jesse stopped him. "Luke you need a break. It's past lunch and you've not so much as drank a cup of coffee."

"I'm alright. I drank some of Dix's Sprite." Luke said.

"Luke." Jesse said more in that one word than he could have in a entire conversation.

Luke held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not really hungry but if it'll make you happy."

Jesse smiled, "I know you don't think you are and yes it will make me happy."

In the kitchen, instead of fixin' a plate from the breakfast left overs, Luke took a piece of toast and wrapped it around a couple pieces of bacon. He took a bite as Jesse was telling him how important it was for him to eat so he could be there for Dix.

Jesse watched as he got the second bite down as Jesse put a cup of hot coffee on the table only to see Luke bolt out the back door!

Luke ran to the side of the house and threw up the two bites he'd just ate and supper from the night before as well.

In the meantime, Bo had brought the shine back into the house, pouring Luke a cup Jesse handed it to him as he came in the house, "Drink this."

Luke took one sip from the cup of shine and quickly bolted back out the door, Jesse watched him go it was going to be a long day indeed.

Bo looked after Luke and then back to Jesse. He had never seen Luke act like that even after a weekend of jukin'. "What's wrong with Luke, Uncle Jesse?"

"Nerves." was all Jesse said.

Bo frowned. Luke was always the calm cool one of the two. He never let his nerves or emotions bother him. "That's not like Luke at all."

Jesse shook his head 'no', "Nerves from expectin' the first child will do strange things to a man sometimes." Jesse replied.

When Luke came back in the house he didn't even stop in the kitchen just headed back to his and Dixie's room.

Beth was stretched out on Luke's side of the bed relaxing and talking to Dixie when Luke opened the door. Luke let out a sigh of relief when he seen Dixie relaxing and talking with Beth. He stood quietly in the doorway and let them talk.

Dixie soon felt another pain coming on and turned to see Luke.

As she reached out for him, Luke asked Beth how close the pains were now.

Beth replied, "Still about ten minutes apart."

Luke nodded and tried to comfort Dixie. The pains may not be any closer together but seemed to be getting stronger. Luke nodded with a heavy sigh he hoped it was all over soon. The rest of the day was pretty much the same with Dixie's pains not getting any closer together just stronger, Luke wouldn't leave her side for longer than a few minutes at a time no matter how much Jesse tried to get him to.

Around 10 o'clock that night things started speeding up it seemed as Dixie whimpered, "I need to push!"

Jesse shook his head 'no', "You are dilating real good now Dixie it shouldn't be much longer till you are ready to push."

"I hope not this has been the longest day of my life!" Dixie replied she was feeling some relief now that things seemed to be moving along. The baby had moved and given her some relief. Dixie found relative comfort and relaxed during the break between contractions.

Luke asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Anything cold to drink." Dixie said not wanting to move or be bothered this was the best she had felt in hours.

Beth said, "I'll go, Luke." She went to the kitchen and took down a glass. After putting a lot of ice in it she poured it full of Sprite, then picked the glass up to head back to Dixie.

From the bedroom where everyone had gathered, they heard a crash and glass breaking.

Everyone left the bedroom heading for the kitchen when they heard the crash of breaking glass, "Beth leave it honey I'll clean it up." Bo called knowing Beth would be trying to clean up the mess.

However, the sight that greeted him and the rest of the family when they got to the kitchen was Beth holding into the counter top tightly trying to breath. "Bo get her to bed, Luke get Dixie's sprite, Cooter call Doc and tell him Dixie's getting pretty close now if he wants to come out." Jesse calmly directed.

The three young men sprang into action immediately, Cooter hung up the phone and went to find Jesse had just finished checking Beth, "Doc is on his way."

Jesse replied, "Good. Cause it looks like it just may be a toss up as to who delivers first."

Bo exclaimed, "What?"

"How long have you been havin' pains Beth?" Jesse asked.

Beth replied, "Since earlier before lunch but they've gotten worse in the last couple of hours."

Bo looked at Beth with wide eyes demanding, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be like this and everyone was worried about Dixie and I really did just think it was a catch at first."

Bo humphed trying to look mad but what he was really feeling was fear.

"Bo." Jesse scolded, "Beth you may even be closer to delivery than Dixie is, even though your water hasn't broken yet. I'll get Daisy to get some quilts together. Bo can help her get them under you. I'm gonna see about Dixie while they get you ready."

Beth nodded.

Daisy came in a few minutes later with some quilts. "Bo help Beth up so I can get these quilts on the bed."

Bo nodded, instead of helping Beth stand though he simply scooped her up from the bed in his arms and set her in a chair pointing a finger at his wife, "Sit there and don't move!"

"Ok, ok geesh!" Beth grumbled as Bo turned back to the bed, helping Daisy get the quilts down.

Daisy looked at Bo in total surprise at his outburst. "Bo, Sugar, that wasn't very nice." she said gently.

Bo sighed, "You're right Daisy, I'm sorry Beth I'm just worried but that's no reason to get so bent out of shape at you." Bo apologized kissing Beth as he put her back in the bed.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You're right though I should have said something earlier about the pains when they didn't go away." Beth replied.

Dixie was feeling another pain beginning and no one was there with her which if possible, made her hurt worse. She was worried about what was wrong in the kitchen with Beth but surely the rest of the house could have taken care of it without Luke leaving her too. The pain was more unbearable because she was alone. Dixie knew that was silly, but it was. She was balled up clutching the blanket holding her breath hoping the pain would leave and just as she knew she couldn't take anymore she screamed for Luke.

Luke was just stepping through the door seeing his wife doing everything Jesse had told her not to do. He tried to comfort her and get her calmed down and back into a position that would help the baby move down. "Shhhhhh, I'm here. Calm down and breath. Come on breath with me." he said more calmly than he felt as he began to gently turn her back over.

Jesse came in about that time and seen Luke doing exactly what he needed to do. Jesse stood back and watched letting his oldest be the husband he needed to be.

Once the contraction finally ended, Dixie gasped, "You had better have brought me something to drink after leavin' me like that."

Luke picked up the glass from the nightstand.

After several drinks, Dixie asked, "What happened? Is Beth alright?"

"Beth is fine, she had a contraction and she dropped a glass but she's ok," Luke explained rubbing Dixie's back a little.

"Where is she now?" Dixie asked.

"In bed resting, her water hasn't broken yet but Jesse sent her to bed anyway." Luke replied.

Dixie took a deep breath letting it out slowly as another pain hit.

Jesse looked at his watch, this one was five minutes after the other one.

"I'm not sure I can do this anymore." Dixie said before the contraction peaked.

"Yes, you can." Luke said.

Jesse checked her, "You're doing fine. You are at about a 7 now so we'll have us company real soon." It was then that Jesse heard Bo and Daisy call from the other room.

"I'll be right back." Jesse told Dixie and Luke as he left the room going down the hall to Bo and Beth's.

In Bo and Beth's room Beth was holding onto Bo with all her might, her water had just broke.

"Is everything alright?" Jesse asked.

"Beth's water just broke" Daisy said, while Bo helped get Beth situated so that Jesse could check her.

Jesse Duke was a patient man and loved nothing more than bringing a health youngun into the world, but right now he wasn't at all happy with this turn of events. "Beth you'll be feeling an urge to push real soon. When you feel it I need you to breath through it until I check you."

Cooter was standing back and asked, "How can she be this far along and Dixie not be?"

Jesse replied in a low tone for only Cooter to hear, "Dixie is about at the same phase. I can't guess who will go first here." Annoyed at his nephews, he looked at Bo, "Do you have to do everything your cousin does at the exact same time?"

Bo wisely kept his comments to himself, now was not the time to rile Jesse in any way. Bo looked at Jesse with the question in his eyes wondering what was going on.

Jesse motioned him over to a corner out of Beth's earshot, "Beth's already dilated as much as Dixie, so we could have us two babies real soon, I need you to keep Beth as calm as possible."

Bo nodded 'ok' and went back over to Beth's side.

It was just past midnight when Doc pulled up at the Duke farmhouse. When Cooter opened the door even before he got on the porch, Doc figured things weren't good.

"Doc, Jesse is with Beth, I think." Cooter started.

"Hold it a second, you told me Dixie was getting close." Doc said.

Cooter replied, "She is!"

By now Dixie was insistent that Luke go get Jesse, yet she wasn't letting go of his hand for him to go.

"Sweetheart you have to let go of my hand before I can get Jesse." Luke explained.

Dixie slowly let go of Luke's hand, "Hurry." Dixie pleaded.

Luke nodded as he took his hand back and hurried out the door to end up face to face with Doc. Latching onto his hand Luke began, "Dix has been at this since before dawn. I'm not sure what is going on right now but she wants Jesse. Can you stay with her until I get Jesse?"

Cooter frowned, "I thought Dixie was moving along slowly?"

"Since when have you known your sister to do what is expected of her?" Luke said and he went to Beth's room. "Uncle Jesse, Dix wants you. Doc is with her now."

Jesse looked at Luke with a frown, "If Doc is with her he'll take care of her."

"She wants you though." Luke insisted remembering how she'd reacted to getting Sprite when she'd wanted Coke earlier.

"Ok I'll be right there." Jesse said knowing that Luke would never 'win' at this stage of the game. Luke left going back to his and Dixie's room.

"Jesse will be here in a second." he told Dixie taking her hand again.

When Jesse came in, Dixie nearly pleaded, "I've got to push."

Jesse wondered why Doc hadn't already checked her. Checking her he said, "Looks like you do indeed."

Bo yelled from down the hall, "Uncle Jesse! Beth says it's time!"

Jesse looked at Doc.

Doc was wondering why he had put off his fishin' trip.

"I'll go check on Beth" Doc said leaving the room he went to Bo and Beth's room.

Beth was trying to breathe "Where's Uncle Jesse?"

"He's busy with Dixie, she's ready I just need to check you." Doc explained.

"Ok." Beth conceded and allowed Doc to check her.

In the other room Dixie's next contraction came and Jesse instructed "Push!"

Dixie bared down pushing hard she didn't have to be told twice.

Jesse seen that once things started happening for Dixie they would go quickly. He seen Cooter at the door, "Have Daisy bring me those clean towels. I need you to get that shine in there for me to wash up in quick. I can see the head."

Luke held Dixie's hand, but asked, "You can?"

Jesse nodded, "Anytime now son. Next time she pushes you can see for yourself."

Luke wanted to watch his child be born at least he had thought so until Jesse told him that.

Jesse told Dixie, "Take a deep breath and push."

Luke looked down in time to see his child's shoulders.

Jesse said, "You are doing good the next push and we should have us some company.

"Argh!" Beth screamed from the other room, "When can I push?"

"Soon Beth soon just hold on." Doc replied.

Cooter returned with the shine pouring Luke a cup handing it to him, "Drink that if you can keep it down." He had been told about Luke's earlier episode of getting sick.

Jesse held his hands over the basin rinsing them as Cooter poured the shine over them.

Luke shook his head 'no', "Later."

Cooter had never seen Luke turn down a drink before, ever.

Jesse said as he dried his hands, "Give it to Dixie. She'll need it soon."

Dixie didn't find the words at all encouraging. "Thanks, I think!" Her pains were now less than a minute apart. She shook off the drink, "Another one."

Luke smiled, "Come on you can do this. It's the last one!"

"It better be." Dixie replied then bared down again with the contraction.

"There it is, Luke you got a daughter!" Jesse said then added, "Want to cut the cord?"

For nearly a full minute Luke couldn't answer but took the scissors in his hand as he watched his daughter squirm in his Uncle's hands. At that moment he finally understood Luther's feeling toward him over the last several months.

Jesse said, "One more push and you'll be done."

Dixie nodded tiredly. Dixie was getting ready to push the afterbirth out when another contraction hit, "What is going on?"

Jesse looked astonished as he saw another head crown, "Your having another one." now all the extra weight and the larger size made perfect sense but Jesse wondered why Doc hadn't said anything to anyone especially Dixie. Jesse could see the head of another child not the placenta he expected.

Luke said, "Say WHAT!"

Dixie gasped, "It can't be. I've done this too long now!"

From down the hallway Bo yelled, "Uncle Jesse! Do you have a minute?"

Jesse grumbled then called back, "Just a second Bo!"

"He better hurry." Beth said hearing. Jesse's answer.

Doc moved closer and said, "Beth you can try to wait on Jesse if you like, but you can push at any time."

Beth nodded she wanted to wait on Jesse but she NEEDED to push. "I need to push."

Doc replied, "Then push it's still going to be a little while before you have this baby."

Beth looked at Bo as she felt the next contraction beginning, "I'm sorry."

Bo replied, "Don't be." Bo heard a cry from down the hallway. He saw Cooter at the bedroom door seconds later, "What's going on?"

Cooter smiled, "Dixie just had a baby girl." then wrinkling his brow he continued, "There's another baby coming. Doc why didn't you tell Dixie that she was having twins?"

Doc looked over his shoulder at Cooter, "I wasn't sure what it was actually, I knew the heart sounded different but I wasn't sure it would be twins." He added, Sometimes telling parents there is a possibility of twins is worse when it turns out there is only one than the other way around. Tell Jesse I'll be there if he needs me."

Beth became overly excited, "You're not leavin' me now Doc!"

"No, I'm not leaving you Beth unless Jesse needs me, just relax." Doc reassured.

In the other room Jesse was ready for the second baby, "Alright Dixie one more push and this one is born."

"This better be the last one. There better not be any triplets!" Dixie fussed.

Jesse chuckled quietly, Dixie pushed and the baby came with the final push, "It's another girl."

Luke was relieved that the ordeal was over. At least he hoped it was. He leaned closer as Jesse said, "You should feel you have to push again and it should be the after birth."

"If it's not?" Dixie asked.

Luke could only pray that the next push brought the after birth and not a third child or he was sure he'd be stung up and was sure which body part it would be by.

Dixie felt another contraction and pushed this time feeling an immense relief as the afterbirth came, "That's it Dixie all done, good job." Jesse said as he cleaned up everything.

Dixie lay resting exhausted by the long ordeal until Daisy put her daughter's in her arms and suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore, "Look how sweet Luke, what're we going to name them?"

Luke looked at his daughter's touching a tiny cheek of each with his finger, "I don't know we only picked out one name for a girl guess now we need two though."

Dixie nodded closing her eyes to rest as Beth cried out from the other room.

"Here we go again." Jesse said as he left to check on Beth.

Beth was breathing hard in between contractions, "How's Dixie?" she did manage to get out as Jesse came in the room.

Jesse smiled and reassured her. "She's just fine. We've got a couple of little girls down the hall."

Bo looked at Jesse nearly in shock, "Girls? Twins? Luke had twins? You're kidding right?" He suddenly pictured the General Lee with three car seats in the back and became very pale.

"Bo son are you feelin' ok? You look a little peaked." Jesse said looking concerned at his youngest nephew but before Bo could respond Beth had another contraction when the contraction was over Jesse checked her, "Alright Beth, next contraction, I want you to push again and we'll have us another little one before long."

Bo hadn't heard Jesse ask him if he was Ok. he barely heard him tell Beth they would have another little one soon, but that got his attention. As the contraction hit Beth, Bo looked to see his child come into the world. He never let go of Beth's hand, he saw his child come into the world, then ...

Jesse was there with Doc and received the newborn into the world. He asked, "Bo do you want to cut the cord?"

Bo didn't answer though he was out cold on the floor.

"I think you best do it Jesse and I'll revive the father." Doc said, bending down with some smelling salts passing them under Bo's nose.

Bo couched and sputtered at the smell of the ammonia inhaler.

Doc asked, "Is that anyway to greet you son?"

"Son?" Bo asked, "Son? Really a boy?"

Doc nodded, "A boy."

Bo jumped up with a, "Yeehaw!" grabbing his head as the quick movement made him feel a little queasy.

"Bo hush!" Jesse scolded as he handed the now clean baby to Beth.

Beth looked down at the little bundle, "That's your father. You'll get used to him."

Bo looked at them as the baby started to squirm, he watched as Beth put the little fellow to her breast. He reached out and stroked the baby's blond hair, "He's really ours?"

Beth smiled up at her husband, "He's really ours."

Bo watched the baby nurse he was so little, Beth smiled at their son and asked, "What're we gonna call him?"

"Whatever you want to name him is fine with me Darlin." Bo replied softly. He watched as Beth and his son drifted off to sleep. There was one thing he had to do before going to bed. He walked down the hallway finding the door to his old room open. He saw Luke standing over the bassinet looking at the two bundles that were facing each other. Bo slipped into the room standing beside Luke looking into the bassinet, "Congratulations cousin they're beautiful."

Luke looked at Bo with a soft smile, "Thanks." Luke put his arm around Bo's shoulders he asked, "How is your wife and little one?"

Bo grinned from ear to ear as he announced, "My wife and **son** are just fine." he stressed the word son too to make sure Luke caught it.

Luke had heard all the jokes about havin' a girl, he replied, "Don't even start with me Bo. I got two for the price of one."

Bo nodded and replied, "That you did cousin. Just think in not so many years you get to deal with them bringing US home."

Luke glared at Bo, "I could have went a lifetime without hearing that!"

Bo smirked but said no more about it only, "Good night Luke."

"Good night Bo." Luke replied when Bo had left the room he joined his sleeping wife in bed drifting to sleep.

Down the hall Bo took one last look at his son before doing the same leaving the Duke house full to the brim and silent.

0101010101

Please review - only 1 more chapter to go!


	30. Chapter 30 B

This story was started on or near New Year's Eve 2007. After several writes, re-writes, and partners this is the final chapter. Do to some reviews, however, there may be a longer more detailed alternative ending. I came up with this ending months before finishing the story, so the last few chapters were guided toward this ending. It popped in m head on night about 4 am while working hoot owl and thought it was just priceless. I can see this happen and had to write it this way. There is another chapter in the works but do to 'life' BL Davenport and I both had schedule conflicts with working on it at the time, so rather than leaving it 'hang' I wrote this chapter mostly solo so that the story would have an ending to it, but you all know Hazzard, endings can be just the beginning. Enjoy and please let us know if you'd like to see an alternate ending posted. Thanks, Dix.

Chapter 30

Luke woke up and for some odd reason felt very much alone even before he opened his eyes. When he did open his eyes he saw his room, his and Bo's room. He first glanced at the bedpost, no gun belt; he looked at the dresser, no washbasin; then to the nightstand, no oil lantern but a night lamp. Turning over in the twin bed he also found no Dixie, but across the room in the other twin bed was Bo sound asleep as always. Luke set up and as he pulled the blanket back looked at his left hand which suddenly looked very empty. In fact his ring finger felt as if it were missing something. It was the feeling you get when you've worn a watch on the same wrist for a long while and take it off to have a battery replaced and you keep looking for the watch.

Jesse knocked on the bedroom door, "Let's get a move on boys."

"I'm up." Luke replied as he put on his jeans and boots. He went to the foot of Bo's bed and tapped his foot, "Bo, let's go. Chores are waiting."

Bo roused from sleep automatically making sure Beth was covered then glared in the direction where Luke was, "What're you doing in here?"

"I sleep in here, remember, ... this is OUR room." Luke replied.

Bo rubbed a hand over his eyes getting them fully open now he looked to his side, Beth wasn't there, then he took a quick look around the room everything was the same as it had been last night when they went to bed.

After hearing Bo's words then watching him take stock of the room the way he himself had done Luke was certain he wasn't crazy after all. He headed to the kitchen with Bo only slightly behind him. He was relieved to see the modern appliances as he got his coffee. Jesse was talking about what work needed to be done but Luke hadn't heard a word. He was listening to the sound of Daisy singing as she came down the hall. He held his breath hoping, ...

Daisy came in the kitchen already dressed in a tank top, shorter than short shorts, hose and heels, "Morning boys, Uncle Jesse. I've got to hurry and get to Ruebottom's this morning before everyone picks over the material for the Centennial."

"Centennial?" Luke asked, totally confused at this point.

Bo echoed the seemingly foreign word. "Centennial?"

Now it was Daisy and Jesse that were confused, but Jesse spoke first, "Now, I know ya'll were drinking quite a bit later last night, but we were all setting at the table early last night with Cooter and Luther when Boss Hogg announced the Hazzard Centennial would be next weekend."

Strangely the memory of this announcement did make it's way back to both the boys minds, but it seemed soooo very long ago. Surely it couldn't have been last night. In Luke's mind he hadn't drank a beer with Luther in nearly a year.

Daisy added, "Yeah, Luke you had just brought the wrecker back to Cooter and Bo you was waiting on Linda to show up."

Now that got Bo's attention. He'd not even spoke to Linda since being with Beth, ... however, the night that the Centennial had been announced, he was indeed waiting on Linda.

Luke set his coffee cup down still half full, "Bo we got work to do."

Bo had barely taken a couple drinks of his coffee too, but suddenly he didn't want it, "Comin'." he said.

The boys had done their chores in silence, both trying to make sense out of the conversation that they had been a part of in the house.

Bo couldn't stay quiet any longer, "Luke? There is something strange here."

Luke nodded in agreement, "There surely is." he paused, "I ain't drank a beer with Luther in nearly a year..."

Bo added, "Well, I sure ain't waited on Linda since I been with Beth."

They looked at each other for a long while, both still thinking their own thoughts. They heard a car coming up the drive way and stepped out of the barn.

Dixie and Beth were both dressed in short shorts and halter tops as they got out of Dixie's car. Seeing the guys come out of the barn, both waved, "Morning guys." They called still heading toward the house.

Bo and Luke watched the girls well built small frames disappear into the house.

Luke looked at Bo, "They are here to go shopping with Daisy..."

Bo added, "For material to make dresses for the Centennial."

Luke said slowly, "Sooo, Bo since the Centennial hasn't happened, just who do you plan to take?"

Bo turned around with a goofy look on his face, "I just might as Beth."

Luke paled, "Are you sure that's sure a good idea?"

"LUKE! We had to have dreamed all that." Bo said, "So who are you going to ask?"

"No one." Luke said, as he started across the yard. Remembering in his dream that he had not asked Dixie in it either he added, "I'm not going!"

Bo followed, "But Luke, I've been telling YOU it was a dream. Surely it ALL was just a dream." Then, it clicked in Bo's mind, excitedly he chased after Luke, "Yeah, Luke ALL that was ONLY a dream!"

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Thanks for reading and especially those who have taken the time to review!


End file.
